Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by katherined
Summary: Pitch has come back from the dark, and is more powerful than ever. He is able to change the course of nature and leave the Guardians powerless to stop him. The only beings that are able to stop him are the Season Guardians. But can a spirit, a princess, a viking, and a girl with long hair band together, put aside their differences and stop him before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone, Here is a new story I've been working on.**

**I've seen a lot of stories like this, so I wanted to make one of my own. I absolutely love this fandom.**

**For this one, I'm using all element of the movies, as well as some from the guardians of childhood books.**

**This will also include songs that the characters will sing. those will be **_italic_ **and i'll put the title and artist at the bottom.**

**so I hope people will like this, please enjoy.**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in the Garden of Eden; Emily often enjoys her walks in the light of the moon. Her flowers bloom with the right amount of dew, the sparkling river with koi fish was fresh as the air, and peddle stones produce a beautiful shine on their smooth surface. It was a place that seems like a perfect utopia.

As a spirit of Nature, she wouldn't feel tired or sleepy. But she still likes the dreams Sanderson always gives. As she was about to tuck herself in her flower bed and prepares to dream, a pain shot through her body.

"Something is not right." She said under her breath as sweat covered her face. She felt valuable and miserable. It was a feeling of evil in the world, that something was taken that should never have.

She quickly races out of her flower home, through her garden and race down to a rocky road. When she reached the end, her face was shocked. A jail cell that was in the cliff side was broken. The bars of rock scattered at her feet. The only thing remained there were tiny bits of black sand.

"No, it's no possible." Emily said in disbelief. "He's supposed to be too weak from that battle to break out."

Emily knew what this meant, and she was terrified. Her body could sense a powerful force that she kept hidden is stolen too. As she wonders what to do, a light shine on her. She looks up at her old friend in the moon; understanding what must be done.

"It's time isn't it?" she asks her friend.

She didn't require him to answer. She slowly walks backs to her garden and to a fountain in the middle. She took a deep breath and began to gather her energy, to sing a melody.

_Now when the world is shadowed and dark_

_Now when the sky is empty of stars_

_Now when the world is wrapped in sleep_

_In a quiet endless and deep_

_In the silence of the night_

As she sings the environment around her began to glow. As the beat turns up, she began to dance around.

_Far off in the distance_

_A fire comes to life_

_A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark_

_Burning soft and bright _

_Dancing with the light_

_Awakening the Heavens and the Earth_

_Far across the ocean_

_A flame is rising high_

_Breaking through the shadows and the dark_

_Shining in the night_

_Rising with the light_

_Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth_

Soon the glow of the world began to go towards the sky and began to foam four symbols above the garden. The first was a snowflake, than a flower, next the sun and finally a leaf. Emily smiles as the powers of old gathered around her once again.

_Now as the light starts to rise_

_Now as the day opens wide_

_Now as the dreams slips away_

_You wake to the day_

_You wake to the light_

_Here as your dream falls away_

_Feel as the dark turns to day_

_Leave the shadows behind_

_And the dream called in blind_

_Turn into the light_

In between the symbols were auras of people that danced around the sky. Near the flowers was a girl with really long hair. The sun had a young woman in a dress with a sword. Next to the leaf was a young boy playing with a large creature with wings. And lastly, with the snowflake was a boy with a big staff. All the figures circled around their respective symbols.

_Far off in the distance_

_A fire comes to life_

_A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark_

_Burning soft and bright _

_Dancing with the light_

_Awakening the Heavens and the Earth_

_Far across the ocean_

_A flame is rising high_

_Breaking through the shadows and the dark_

_Shining in the night_

_Rising with the light_

_Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth_

Soon those symbols and aura of people burst to dust and spared across the area. Then they made themselves into stardust and flew up to the Man in the moon.

Emily looks up and smiles; "now it's up to them." She proclaims

_Far off in the distance_

_A fire comes to life_

_A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark_

_Burning soft and bright _

_Dancing with the light_

_Awakening the Heavens and the Earth_

_Far across the ocean_

_A flame is rising high_

_Breaking through the shadows and the dark_

_Shining in the night_

_Rising with the light_

_Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth_

_Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth_

_To light _

* * *

**Song: Awakening by Celtic Woman **

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	2. Jack frost

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here we have the next Chapter. **

**first of all thank you b marr** **and geekyglamour413 for your reviews. it means I'm off to a good start. **

**now we start getting the characters we know and love. hope you all like it**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

North was busy in his usual way, making his wondrous toys from ice. He has spent 5 weeks making a roller coaster track; complete with drops and loop-da-loops, and now he just finished the car. He is sure the kids will like it for Christmas. He could already see the kid's excitement as they open their presents. As he was about to slip into his day dreams of the holiday; he snaps back to reality in realization that Christmas is coming up in about a month. He was just about to test his new creation, when the door to office slams open by a yeti.

"OH what is it!?" North asks the frighten creature.

The Yeti started franticly yelling Grunts and mumbo jumbo only North understands. "The Globe?" North said with concern, he than power walks passed the Yeti, through the shop and to the Globe.

On the Globe were a billion lights representing a child who believes in the Guardians, naughty or nice. North studied the globe, noticing only a few lights going out. "Nothing to worry about," He said with a hint of laughter, "just a few more believers will take their place. Give a few days and the globe will be full of light."

He was about to walk away when something flew in his face, it was a little fairy. "A baby tooth, what are you doing here?" the tooth fairy talked in a bird motion with worry on her face, it took a while for North to understand.

"The Tooth Palace was attacked! Nevozmozhno!*"

As if on cue, more lights on the globe went out. Then out of nowhere black sand began to cover the globe. North ready his swords to be ready for a possible attack. The sand than disperse to the sides of the room, and then collects at the top of the globe. They foamed a man with spiked hair and golden eyes. The figure then let out a low menacing laugh, frightening the yetis out of their wits. The sand than flew out of a nearby window, leaving North astounded.

"It can't be." He said as he took in everything that just happen. He then turns to an elf, "Dingle! Make preparations! We're going to have Company."

Meanwhile in Burgess, snow covered most of the grass and the air chilled like ice. It's as cold as a fridge, but the people didn't seem to mind. In truth, the cold never bothered them anyway. Most of the adults blame that they live near Canada, but the kids knew the truth. Their town is also home of Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and fun. But pretty much all the adults can't see him, mostly because they don't believe in him. Today however, he walks down the street near the park with his best friend, 11 year old Jamie Bennett.

"What about the Leprechaun?"

"Real"

"The great pumpkin?"

"No, but there is a skeleton that governs that holiday."

"How about cupid?"

"Cupid? Ha. She's a _real_ handful." Jack said with a side of humor.

It's been a number of months since his battle with Pitch and becoming a guardian. Since then, he's never been happier. He's been seen by more children than ever before. But he still has a special place for Jamie, his first believer. He and Jamie became great friends, throwing snowballs, making snow forts (now more like snow castles), and spending all snow days and PA days together. Sometimes Jamie's friends join in the fun, happy to see Jack preform his talent for them.

Though, a number of times he had to be careful. Because Jack controls snow, he can't around them much during the summer. But he secretly made a small bank of snow near the lake he lives on. The kids love to go there to beat the heat. But now it's about a month before Christmas, time for a lot more snow days and fun.

As for today, Jamie has his book 'Mysteries, Mythical Creatures and the Unexplained Phenomena_'_ and he's been asking about all of creatures in the book and all the ones he could think of were real. Jack happily answered all of his questions.

"Ok," Jamie said as he keeps thinking of any other creatures. "What about Dragons?"

Jack searched his thoughts, for the last 300 years he's seen a lot of things, but a dragon, that's something new.

"You know kid." He said while he swings his staff. "I don't believe I've ever seen a dragon."

Jamie looked a little disappointment, "So they're not real?"

"Whoa, wait a second kid." Jack said as he jumps on his staff. "Just because I never saw one doesn't mean they're not real."

"Just like what I thought of you. You know…before…"

"Exactly." Jack said with a smile. "Tell you what kid, next time I see North I'll ask. I'm sure he'll know."

"Thanks Jack." Jamie said with a smile.

Jack smiles back. Then he felt a snowball hit him at the back of his head, causing him to fall off his staff and land headfirst in a snow bank. Jamie stood back and laughs. Jack pop his head up and saw all of Jamie's friends with snow balls in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be." he said with a sly smirk. He took his staff and made an air full of snow balls and the air threw them at the kids. Soon a big snow ball fight began. The kids and Jack then start throwing snowballs left and right, ducking to dodge the others. Jack also went around making more ammo for the kids. But most of the time, the kids kept throwing snowballs at him.

About 30 minutes later, everyone was laying in the snow exhausted and snow cover their faces. The kids were talking about school projects and tests that jack should make into a snow day. Jack had no problem agreeing with a lot of them. He loves to make the kids happy, especially Jamie. But then he felt a little sad. He's immortal, he will never age. But Jamie will grow up, and might end up forgetting him. Then what will happen? Before he could figure that, he notices something in the air.

The aurora lights.

Jack remembers North told him when they light up the sky, the guardians are needed. He sighs at the thought of leaving the kids, but he knew they could be in danger.

"Sorry guys." He said as he got up and dusted the snow off himself. "I've got to go. The other guardians need me."

The kids groan at the thought of jack going away. Jamie on the other hand, ran to jack and gave him a big hug.

"You'll come back, right?" Jamie said with concern

Jack leaned over and returned the hug, "Of course I will, I always do. You just don't stop believing', ok Jamie."

Jamie lets go and looks at Jack with a big smile, "ok."

Jack raises his arms and lets the wind catch hold of them. "Wind, you know what to do!" the wind picks him and lets him fly its current. He looks back and sees all the kids waving him goodbye. He waves at them as he sails through the sky.

Jack flies high to limit his distance between Burgess to the north pole. The air up there is often cold, but the cold never really bother him. With help from the wind, he soon found himself at the North Pole. He often loves playing in the snow up here. But now it's not a time for fun and games, not if there is danger. He flew at fast speed towards North's workshop.

He viewed it as he flies over a big snow bank. It looks as festive as ever. He made his way to the big front door and knocked really loud. A familiar yeti came to the door.

"Miss me Phil?" Jack jokes as he walks pasts the grumbling yeti.

Jack steps into the Workshop and it looks as busy as usual. The yetis making toys for all the girls and boys, and the elves making a mess of things. Jack could guess why they are all so busy, with Christmas coming up. He quickly made his way to the center with the Globe, waiting for him were North, Sandy and Bunny.

"Jack," North said giving him a pat on the back. "Nice of you to join us."

"Glad to be here," Jack said with a little gesture, "ummm, quick question North, Do dragons exist?"

"Dragons?" Bunny laughs, "Aren't you too old for myths like that frostbite."

Jack scowls at the mention of myths. Not too long ago, he was consider a myth. But if the guardians don't think dragons are real, maybe they aren't.

"Now is not the time Jack." North said with worry. "we have work to do."

"So, what's going on North?" Jack asks.

"Hang on bucko," Bunny jumps, "We've got to wait for tooth to arrive."

"That's one of the things I need to talk about bunny" North said with sorrow in his voice, "Tooth is Missing."

"WHAT!" all the boys yell, Except for Sandy, he just had a big explanation point top his head.

"How can that be? What about the palace?" Jack asks.

"Destroyed," North answers, "with only a few baby teeth escaped." He pointed to a corner of the room to reveal only 20 fairies. "I believe Pitch attack the palace."

"Pitch black," Jack said with a bit of anger. "But we took care of him."

"Apparently not." North said, "I saw him, here, at the pole. It was just like last time, there was black sand everywhere. And his laugh was just like before. Even the feeling in my belly returned."

Everyone turned to him in disbelief.

"So what's the plan mate?" Bunny asks with anger. "Find Pitch and give him a bad egg!"

"I'm not too sure yet." North answered

"Not sure!" Jack yells. "We've got to find him and teach him a lesson!"

"And how are we to do that mate?" bunny argued. "We don't know where he is."

"I know what his hide out looks like." Jack argued back. "We just go and find an old broken down bed in the middle of nowhere."

"We can't just go out on the blue Jack," North said trying to be the voice of reason. "Besides, I still have a lot to do to get ready for Christmas."

As Jack, North and bunny argue on what to do next, Sandy notices the light of the moon shining through the ceiling. He tries to get the others attention, waving sandy flags, moon symbols and arrows. But no one notices. He then grabs an elf and jingles the bell on its head. As he shakes the poor elf, all the boys look at sandy as he angrily point to the moon.

North look at where sandy points, "Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, as dream sand smoke shoots out his ears.

North turns his attention back to the moon. "Manny, it is good to hear from you again. What should we do?"

The Moon responded by opening a plate on the floor opens up and a pillar with a crystal on top came out.

"What's going on?" Jack asks the other guardians who are in disbelief.

"Why a new one now?" Bunny asks North

"Must be a very big deal if we're getting another one so soon." North answers

Jack couldn't believe it, clearly the others know what's going on, and not telling him. "Is anyone going to fill me in?" Jack yells.

"Jack," north answers, "The man in the moon is choosing a new guardian."

"Really? I wonder who it's going to be."

Sandy is going through symbols of different holiday figures above his head, Bunny's praying it's not the groundhog, while Jack's praying it is the groundhog. Soon a figure starts to form above the crystal. North stared in anticipation. The figure soon became clearer, a hooded person with a staff in his hand. It took a while for them all to realize who it is.

"Jack Frost?" North said in confusion

Jack looked at the moon in confusion, "Hate to break it to you, but I'm already a Guardian. What are you- WHOA!" before he could finish and light came from the figure, soon the crystal jack had another figure behind him. A girl with really, really, really long hair hand her arms crossed, and a frying pan in her hand. Beside her another figure appears another girl, this time with wild hair holding a bow and arrow. Finally, a light came behind the girls, leaving a crystal figure of a young boy with a shield. Then four lights appear above their heads; a snowflake, a flower, a sun, and a leaf. Soon the figures disappear, leaving jack with more questions, while the other three had worried looks on their face.

After a long moment, Jack broke the silence. "What was that all about?"

North looked at Jack with curious. "Looks like the man in the moon, has chosen the season guardians."

"Season Guardians?"

North went to a book shelf and pulled out a very old book. He put it on the globe panel so all could see. He flipped it till he found the page with the four symbols. At the top of the page was the title 'The Big Four'

"The big Four?" Jack asks.

North began to read the passage on the page.

**"At the beginning of time and creation, There was Darkness. Nightmares and Dread terrified the earth, and the people who lived there. To combat the darkness, three beings were chosen to guard and protect the world. These three became the first guardians. ****Tsar Lunar the guardian of Light, **(of course we now know him as the manny in the moon.) **Alaster the guardian of time, and Mother Nature the guardian of nature. **

**(**Jack: Duh!)

**After a long battle, the world became anew, and three guardians swore to protect the very light of the planet. Between those three, the world was balanced and was at peace. **

(Jack: "I'm guessing that didn't last long")

**But it was not to last, A man calling himself 'The monkey king' at the time wanted to rule all of the known powers and the world. So he tried to take on all three and steal their powers. He attacked Mother Nature first, and her powers of nature. But it didn't go as he planned. Instead of gaining her powers, he scattered them throughout time. **

(Jack: throughout time?

Bunny: that'll complicates things)

**Thanks to Manny and Alaster, She still maintains some of her powers to continue her work, and the monkey king became a real monkey as punishment. But Alaster prophesied that the powers that are scattered will go to the one person throughout time that best represents them. Hence these people will be called the guardians of seasons.**

Jack looked at the passage on the page, and noted the snowflake symbol on it, "So I'm one of them?"

Bunny came over and patted him on the back. "Looks like it mate. But they could've chosen better mate."

Jack glared at him while North closes the book. "Looks like we've got our job cut out for us boys. We need to find these other three and bring them here. We find them, they'll help us stop pitch and find Tooth. Easy."

"One problem mate," Bunny said, "They're separated in time, how are we supposed to get to them?"

"And besides." Jack adds, "They're not kids, what if they can't see us?"

Everyone thought long and hard on this one. Until Sandy told, or rather show an hourglass above his head.

"Alaster of course!" North shouted in the air, "He's Father Time Jack, he can get us to them." He then goes through the book again and found a page full of leaves and golden letters, "and according to this page, it contains a spell to help those three be believers, at least enough to see us."

Jack look at north in question, "there's a spell to make believers. Why didn't you show me in the past 300 years?"

North shower the book to jack, "Because the spell requires certain ingredients that are rare to find and only come up every hundred years or so. We can't do everyone around the world, but I think we have enough for those three." North Puts the book on his desk and turns to the other. "Here's the plan, Bunny, go to Father Time and get some of his sand for the trip. Jack, you and Sandy prepare the spell. As for me and the fairies…" The fairies looked up and eager to help. "We'll get our mode of teleportation ready and find out who our lucky guardians are. Let's Go!"

After a number of hours, everything was prepared, Bunny was back with the sands of time, jack and Sandy split the spell potion in three portions, and North found where the other three are and prepared the snow globes.

"Alright," North said with glee, "it took a long time going through all the naughty and nice lists. I did manage to find two of them on my own. As for the last one, it was a miracle to get. To be honest, I'm not sure how we got it, but we got it. To save time, I suggest we all split up. We each find one and bring them here."

Jack raised his hand. "Dibs on the long haired one."

North looked at the snow globes and gave jack the one with a big tower. "Here you are. She's the miracle one. Her name is Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel." Jack said as he looks through the globe, "Pretty name."

North than grabbed the Snow globe of an island with a tall mountain. "I'll get the boy name Hiccup."

Jack laughs at the name." Hiccup? Seriously? Who names their kid Hiccup?"

Bunny groaned as he picked up the last Snow globe, inside it is an old stone castle. "I guess I get the girl with the bow and arrow, who probably hunts rabbits."

"Probably," north chuckled. "and her name is Merida." He then turns to Sandy, "you stay here and make sure the elves don't get in trouble. I can't have besporyadok* this close to Christmas."

Sandy smiles gleeful and waves them goodbye.

Soon everyone had an equal share of the spell and time sand. Along with their snow globes, they're ready to go.

"Good luck everyone." North said as he activates his portal.

* * *

**Nevozmozhno Russian for Impossible**

**besporyadok Russian for chaos**

**At least that's what google translate says**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	3. Rapunzel

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here we have the next Chapter. **

**well here is a first of the three. the girl high in a tower. hope you like it**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Oh where could he be? "

Rapunzel was looking for Pascal for about 5 minutes now. She checks the cupboards, the selves and her bedroom. They've been playing hide and go seek twenty one times now, and are now familiar with each other's hiding spots. It's boring sure, but what else are you supposed to do in a one room tower.

She heard him chuckle outside the window. She rushes to the window and opens it fast. She can see her scaly little friend at the corner of the strawberry pot, even with his skin matching the pot.

" Well, I guess if Pascal isn't here. "She played in an unsure melody as she readies her hair. As soon as she hears a chuckle, she whips her hair and grabs him by the tail. "Gotcha!" Pascal screamed in surprise as he changed his skin back to green.

Rapunzel giggles as she lowers him down to her window balcony. "So that's twenty two for me, how about twenty three out of forty five?"

Pascal gave her a look of boredom. Obvious, He was done with the game.

"Okay, what do you want to do then?" they have done a lot today. Painting, reading, knitting, chess, etc. what else is there to do? Pascal simply pointed to the ground outside.

"Yea, I don't think so." She said really cheerful, though nothing would make her happier then to touch the ground. She's been stuck at the top of a tall tower all her life, with only one window and no doors. She looks down at the ground and wonders what the touch of grass feels like, but then remembers why she must stay. "It's not so bad in here. " She turns to Pascal and lifts him in her hand. "Besides maybe soon I can go."

Soon it will be her birthday, another year older. In the stories she's read, most girls would wish for a prince, a castle, or horse to ride on towards the sunset. For Rapunzel, she biggest wish is to see the lights that shine in the night, only on her birthday. She knows those lights must mean something, but wants to see them up close to out why. But she is stopped every time by her mother. Rapunzel knows her mother wants what's best for her, and wants to protect her. But it's time for her to explore the world instead of reading about it.

She looks around her room, looking at all the pictures she drew on the walls. Most are scenes from her favorite stories, or just the outside woods and sunsets. But her prized one was her looking from a cliff's edge and seeing the lights in the distance. "Maybe soon, my life will begin," she said to herself with a half a smile.

"Rapunzel!"

A woman's cry came from outside the tower. Rapunzel recognize her mother's voice. It was now or never to ask her. She puts Pascal down on a small table and readies her hair. "Oh Kay." She said under her breath. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her."

Pascal puffs up his chest, telling her to be brave before he disappears into the environment.

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel takes a big breath and she goes to the window. She looks down to see her mother in her usual red dress and black cape. Rapunzel grabbed a big chunk of her hair and puts it on a hook. She lets it fall to the ground, and her mother.

"Rapunzel, I'm not getting any younger." Her mother said with a hint of mocking. Soon the hair reaches her, she holds on to it and makes a hook for her foot. When she was all set, Rapunzel pulls her up.

Her mother was pretty heavy, but Rapunzel is used to her weight and thanks to a hook on the window sill, there's not too much stress on her head. As soon as her mom is up and enters the room, Rapunzel gives her a big hug, "welcome home mother."

Gothel returns the hug, "Thank you darling, you must be exhausting after that, I know I am." She said with a hint of mockery.

Rapunzel giggles a bit, trying not to take in that little tease. Gothel walks to put her cloak on a hook, and then looks in a nearby mirror. "Rapunzel come here." She said reaching for her daughter. When she grabbed her, Gothel pulls her in to a half hug. "Do you know what I see dear?"

Rapunzel thought long and hard, but just sees the two of them in the mirror.

"I see a strong, young, confident young woman." Gothel said with pride. Rapunzel sigh at her mother's words.

"Oh look you're here too." Gothel joked. Rapunzel tries not to take it too hard, but some days are hard.

Upon seeing her daughter almost upset, Gothel quickly changed her manor. "You know I'm only joking sweetie," she said pinching Rapunzel's cheek. "You're a dear."

She then goes and takes a seat on a comfy chair, while Rapunzel knees before her with a smile on her face.

"Could you sing for me?" her mother asks as she grabs a nice brush.

They do this every time they get together. Her mom brushes her hair as she sings and old melody. The song causes her hair to glow a golden yellow. The power of it is mysterious and wondrous. Not only will it heal cuts or bruises, but it will even make old age disappear. As she sings her mother's wrinkles and grey hair disappear into beautiful skin and long, silky, curly black hair. After the hair stopped glowing, her mother looked at her with a warm smile, but she notices Rapunzel's smile was bigger than hers.

"Aright, you're excited by something. What is it?" she asks.

" Well," Rapunzel respond nervously, "I'm just excited, in a few days it'll be my birthday. "

Gothel puts her hand on her forehead and shock her head, "No,no,no, it can't be. I distinctly remember your birthday was last year. "

"Well that's thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing." Rapunzel said with a half-smile. "Anyway the thing I really want for my birthday is ...well... What I ask every year...and well..."

Gothel got up and lean to Rapunzel, "Please stop with the mumbling, you know I don't like it. blah,blah,blah, it gets annoying." Realizing her tone was turning harsh, she puts on a pleasant face. "You know I'm only kidding, come on tell me darling. "

"Well," Rapunzel said as she took a deep breath, "I want to see the lights this year. "

Gothel look at her with a puzzle look, "what?"

Rapunzel took another deep breath as she points to a painting on her wall of the lights. "I want to see the lights. "

Gothel looks at the painting then at her. Than laughs it off as she goes to the window. "You mean the stars right. "

"No! I've charted stars and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday, mother , ONLY on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're ...they're meant for me." Her face than change to one of a hope, and pity. " I need to see them, mother, and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are. "

Gothel just smiles and closes the window.

"You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...!

_ Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

_ Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_ You know why we stay up in this tower"_

"I know but..." Rapunzel began before gothel shuts her out, while stroking Rapunzel's hair.

_"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear"_

Gothel continues to shut every window and cracks until the room was completely dark.

_"Guess I always knew this day was coming_

_ Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_

_ Soon, but not yet"_

"But "

"Shh!

_ Trust me, pet_

_ Mother knows best"_

As soon as the room was dark Rapunzel light a candle so she could see. But gothel keeps creeping up behind her holding various scary things.

_"Mother knows best_

_ Listen to your mother_

_ It's a scary world out there_

_ Mother knows best_

_ One way or another_

_ Something will go wrong, I swear_

_ Ruffians, thugs_

_ Poison ivy, quicksand_

_ Cannibals and snakes_

_ The plague" _

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But "

_ "Also large bugs_

_ Men with pointy teeth, and_

_ Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_

_ Mother's right here_

_ Mother will protect you_

_ Darling, here's what I suggest_

_ Skip the drama_

_ Stay with mama_

_ Mama knows best"_

Rapunzel became pretty scared, and tries to relight the room. But Gothel just puts out the flames and continues to stalk her daughter.

_"Mother knows best_

_ Take it from your mumsy_

_ On your own, you won't survive_

_ Sloppy, underdressed_

_ Immature, clumsy_

_ Please, they'll eat you up alive"_

She then pushes Rapunzel to her mirror and goes behind it, revealing Rapunzel's look. She then pushes Rapunzel around like a rag doll, constantly daunting her.

_"Gullible, naÎve_

_ Positively grubby_

_ Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague_

_ Plus, I believe_

_ Gettin' kinda chubby_

_ I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you"_

At this point Rapunzel was left in the dark and is frighten for her life.

_"Mother understands_

_ Mother's here to help you_

_ All I have is one request"_

A spot light shines on gothel holding her arms out. Rapunzel breathes a sigh of relief and runs to her mother, giving her a big hug.

Gothel returns the hug. "Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel looks at her. "Yes?"

Gothel looks down at her daughter with a serious look and tone "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Rapunzel looks with sadness and understanding, "Yes, Mother. "

Gothel's face change to soft and caring as she streaks down Rapunzel's hair. "I love you very much, dear. "

Rapunzel returns the care. "I love you more."

Mother Gothel smiles the sweetest smile. "I love you most". She said as she gives Rapunzel a kiss on the forehead.

_"Don't forget it_

_ You'll regret it_

_ Mother knows best"_

Rapunzel and her mother spent the rest of the afternoon cooking dinner and playing a game of chess. Not once did they speak of leaving, Rapunzel's birthday, or the lights. When the sun began to set, Rapunzel sang her song one more time, and then helps her mother to the window. As she readies her hair, gothel gave her enough food to last to tomorrow afternoon. Within a few minutes Rapunzel was lowering her mother to the ground.

She watches as Gothel made her way to the forest near the tower. As gothel was about to leave, she look up at her daughter and waves her goodbye. "I'll be back tomorrow, my flower. "

Rapunzel look on and wave her mom goodbye. "I'll be here." she said with love. As her mom disappears into the forest, Rapunzel lifts her hair up with sadness. She is certain her mom was right. If she was out there, people will only want her hair, but staying in one place didn't help her loneliness. Pascal reappears with a disappointment on his face. She knew why he looks at her like that, she didn't stand up to what her wish is. But with the protection here, why should she leave?

"_I've got my mother's love_

_I shouldn't ask for more_

_I've got so many things_

_I should be thankful for_

_Yes, I have everything - except, I guess, a door"_

She looked down; trying to convince herself it was for the best. But it wasn't working.

"_Perhaps it's better that I stay in"_

Then all of a sudden, something fell from the ceiling. Rapunzel looks up to see a speck of small white dust floating towards her. It touched her nose with a cold sting. Soon more began to fall all around her room. As she wonders how all this white dust could be falling down, a cold snowball hits her in the face. As she dusts off the snow off her face, some blue dust sparkle in her eyes. It was strange, but Her eyes adjusted to see a boy with a blue shirt, white hair and holding a brown stick materialized in front of her. He then spoke softly to her.

"_But tell me... when will your life begin_?"

Rapunzel looks at him with horror in her eyes, ' how did he get in? How did he get passed mother? What's he going to do with me? ' a million questions raced through her mind. He just puts his hands out with caution.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't worry. "He said." I'm not going to hurt you. "

She was still scared by this stranger, but tries to summon her courage. "Who are you? How did you get in here? Why are you here? How- "

"Take it easy. " He said interrupting her. "My name is Jack. Jack Frost. And I flew in to look for you."

"Flew in?" she questions.

He then summons a huge gust of wind that scatters snow and her hair. He uses the wind to lift himself to her ceiling. She became amazed, but soon, that amazement turns to horror.

"How did you do that?!" She said in horror.

He sinks down and spoke again when his feet touched the ground. "I was born with the ability to do it."

"So," she said become curious. "You're like me?"

"In a way." He said. "Now I need you to come with me."

She became started by this and took a step back. "Why?"

Jack shook his head and sighs. "Because I need your help. Now are you coming or am I gonna just take you."

She instantly felt like a child, being attack by a monster. Her knees began to shake, and her breathing became erratic. "MOTHER! " she rushes to the window yelling at the top of her lungs. "MOTHER!"

Jack became very worry. "Well, that could've gone better." He said under his breath. Leaving no choice, he lifts his staff and shoots out a shot of ice that covered her mouth.

Rapunzel tries with all her might to get it off. Jack quickly makes a big sack out of ice and puts Rapunzel in, along with all of her hair. Pascal, who wasn't happy with what he sees, jumps on Jack's head. But Jack quickly shoves him off and puts him in a nearby vase.

"Sorry about this. " Jack said with a bit of guilt in his voice. "But it has to be done. "

With that, he took out a snow globe from his sweater pouch, and burst it open. He and Rapunzel then travel through, leaving Pascal behind in the dark.

* * *

**Songs**

**Mother knows best and when will my life begin, both by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater from Tangled**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	4. Hiccup

**Hi Everyone, **

**Happy Easter everyone. I look outside to see a wonderful spring weather, full of flowers and green grass. instead all I see is snow. I think Jack Frost payed a visit to my town and wanted to piss off Bunny. I can just see those two arguing, like they did in the movie.**

**Bunny: Easter Sunday wasn't it?**

**Jack: You're not still mad about that, are you?**

**Bunny: YES.**

**always love that**

**Well, as an Easter gift, here is the new chapter. We now meet the Viking with a pure heart. Hope you like it and happy Easter**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Oh mannn."

The sun peers through the window to his bed. Hiccup tries his best to block the light from his eyes with his covers, but it wasn't working. He sigh in defeat, "Didn't really matter now" he said to himself. he was as awake as a he can be.

He sat up on his bed, stretched his arms and gave out a big yawn. He took a moment to rub his eyes and look around his room, still as messy as ever. He took his time to get up out if bed and head downstairs. He wasn't surprised to see the room bare. He looked over at his father's bed to see the he's not there.

"He's probably at the great hall by now. " Hiccup said to himself. "Or doing his chieftain duties."

He went back up stairs and got ready for the day. When he was ready, he made his way down to the living room/kitchen. He then quickly made his breakfast and sat at the table. He knows he should eat something, but his stomach made him feel ill. Out of every day of his life, this one might turn to be the worse. Later this afternoon, he'll go back to the arena and train with the other teens. There, he's supposed to learn about how to kill his tribe's mortal enemy; dragons. But Hiccup just can't do it anymore. He can't kill a dragon, but the others don't need to know that yet.

"Well," he said to the air. "Might as well eat something."

But he barely got a bite before the door to his house opens wide. A large shadow looms over hiccup, with a strong sunlight to silhouette the figure. But the figure and voice were all too familiar to hiccup.

"Where have you been boy?!" the scruff voice shouted with glee.

"Nice to see you too dad." Hiccup said with a hint of sarcasm.

Not wanting another word, Hiccup's father, Stoick, grabs his son from his out of his chair and drags him out the door.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Hiccup asks out of a fear.

"It's almost time for the match." Stoick said with glee.

'The match?' Hiccup thought. But how could the match be now? Unless he slept in. he did have a rough time falling asleep last night.

But he can't focus on that now, well, he can't really focus on anything with his father nearly pulling his arm off.

The two of them made with great haste to the gates of the arena. Hiccup was then pulled to the front of Stoick, who puts his big heavy hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

"This is it my boy". Stoick said with pride. "I can't wait to see you taking the dragon on. You're gonna make me proud. Now chin up, and show that beast who's the Viking." He then leaves hiccup with sore shoulders.

Hiccup should feel happy that his father thinks highly of him, but he isn't. Instead he feels worse than ever. His father is only impressed because hiccup was becoming more like his father, and not himself.

'How can I possibly do this?' he thought to himself as he watches his father take his place in the crowd. 'How can I please my father, and still be myself. I can't even kill a dragon on my own. How can I do it with people watching me, rooting me to do it?'

Just the thought of killing a dragon makes Hiccup's stomach turn. Good thing he didn't really eat breakfast. Ever since he met Toothless, he sees dragons in a new light.

Not too long ago, one of his inventions actually caught a dragon feared by all, a night fury. He later found it in the woods, and was preparing to kill it. But he just couldn't. He saw something in the dragon's eye that struck him to the core, a little bit of fear and respect. In truth, he saw a bit of himself in the dragon. He then did something stupid and set the dragon free.

But that stupid decision then became a friendship that none felt possible. Hiccup and Toothless became better than friends. Hiccup gave toothless his flight back, (after hiccup accidently cut off part of his tail due to his trap,) and a lot of fish to eat. While toothless gave hiccup someone to talk to, and the feeling of freedom while riding on his back. Hiccup also began to understand dragons in a way you can't teach in class. He discovers how they behave, their likes and dislikes, and uses them to aid him in his training.

This was making him the new celebrity in berk. Though, it's not the way he would like it. Hiccup would rather have the tribe like him for him, and not him acting like everyone else. But what is there for him to do. If he acted like himself, they would just call him useless again, and probably ridicule him to the ground.

Facing no other choice, he took a deep breath and walks into the arena. 'Who knows,' he thought to himself, 'maybe this won't be too bad.'

He steps into the ring to see all the other teens there. Snotlout was stretching and muscle or two. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were fighting each other over the shields, (again). Fishlegs were going over every dragon's speed number, jaw strength, and fire shots out loud. Then there was Astrid. She was Hiccup's biggest worry. She is the best fighter there ever was. She was a shoo in to win this whole thing. Until Hiccup started to become top of the class. She tries to figure out how that happen, and not in a pleasant way. Hiccup just surprised she didn't try to kill him yet for the answers.

She was swinging her axe at nearby barrels. And her face was full of determination and anger. She seemed mostly angry at hiccup, probably because he's beaten her in the ring with the dragons a couple of times. As she looked up to see hiccup, she swings her axe near his foot. He backed away scared. She then gives him a dead eye, and breaks a stick in two. That was a warning for not getting in her way.

Hiccup gulped in nervousness as she came closer to retrieve her axe.

"Welcome Vikings and lasses of every age!" Gobber said as he closes the door. The arena filled with cheers of the spectators. The teens stopped what they were doing and gathered at the center of the arena.

"Today, we test our new generation to see who has the guts and the courage to face the Monstrous Nightmare!"

The crowd gave a big cheer. Hiccup look at the people nervous. The one person, who made him more nervous, was his father. Often times, Stoick wouldn't really care what his son did, or he was off to find the dragon nest. But today was a rare occasion. He has heard about his son's accomplishments in the arena, and wants to see them for himself.

A lot of things went through hiccup's mind. Particularly wondering what he has to do today. After meeting with toothless, he can't possible kill a dragon now. He was so focus on that, he didn't really hear Gobber's speech. The only thing that got his attention is when Gobber let out a gronckle.

Soon the teens spread out in different corners of the arena, with the crowd cheering them on. The dragon made its way to a pile of rocks and ate them. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid and hiccup quickly bang their shields. It made the gronckle dazed and confused. Until it notices the twins still fighting over a shield.

"Oh come on!" Tuffnut said angry. "Give me my shield!"

"I already called dibs on this one!" his sister argued.

"Well, I called dibs yesterday!"

"Did Not!"

"Did Too!"

Their argument was cut short when the grackle blasted the shield out of their hands.

"You two are out!" Gobber yelled from behind the wooden barrier.

The two twins still dazed from what just happened. While the other teens jumped over wooden walls to avoid being seen. The gronckle hovered overhead to try to find them.

Snotlout and Astrid were behind one wall, while hiccup was hidden nearby. Just seeing hiccup near her drove her anger. She sees the gronckle flying near hiccup.

'No way am I giving him the chance. ' She thought to herself. She readies her axe to hit the dragon's wing, when snotlout shove her out of the way.

"Watch it babe." He said with a sly smile, "I got this!" he then throws his hammer at the dragon. But instead of hitting the wing, it hit the dragon's tail. It turned around and stared angry at the two.

"Oh, no." Snotlout whispers as Astrid rolls out of there. The gronckle fired at Snotlout, but he manages to block the fire with his shield just in time. The blast unfortunately, made him fly to the wall of the arena.

"Snotlout! You're done!" Gobber yells. From above you could hear Snotlout's father cursing words not meant for kids ears.

Astrid manages to find another hiding spot. "Idiot. " She said under her breath.

Hiccup, on the other hand, is doing his best to not to be seen. He sees Fishlegs on the other side of the arena, still banging his shield. True the sound confuses dragons, but it also gets their attention. Soon the dragon made a bee line for Fishlegs. Soon he stopped banging and hid behind his wall. Soon the gronckle was almost over him.

"Ah man," Hiccup said to himself. "What is fishlegs doing?"

Fishlegs pop out again with a bucket of water.

'Now I get what he is doing.' Hiccup thought. He's trying to put the dragon's fire out.

Unfortunately it didn't go as well as hope. As Fishlegs threw the water, the gronckle flew high, easily avoiding the water.

"he,he,he,he." Fishlegs said nervously, letting go of the bucket. "Nice dragon"

The gronckle was not happy; it fired a fire blast at Fishlegs. He manages to dodge by his skin.

"Fishlegs You're done!" Gobber shouted.

'Great.' Hiccup thought to himself. He looks over the battle field. It's only him and Astrid left. The gronckle flies overhead, trying to find its pry. Hiccup meanwhile, is trying his best to keep himself hidden. The last thing he wants is to fight this dragon.

Soon Astrid summersaults beside him. She notices him and grabs his shield. She made it go down to the ground, and meets him eye to eye. "Stay out of the way!" she threatens him. "I'm winning this thing."

He quickly nods, pretty scared too. "Good, please, by all means." He says as she darts away. She's every more a Viking then he is; she would be a good hunter for the tribe. He considers just backing down and letting her win. It will lower his chance of her hurting him.

But as he stands, he turns to the crowd and sees his father. His dad was smiling, for him, even giving him a thumb up. That only happens every hundred years or so. Hiccup just gives his father a small smile.

What is he to do? His father is rooting for him to win. Should he win? Maybe this one time, he could be seen as someone a father could be proud of. He'll endure Astrid's threats, but that's nothing new.

He heard a small growl behind him. He turns to see the gronckle heading towards him. It's now or never. So he quickly drops to hide behind the wooden wall. He then drops his weapon and manages to find some dragon nip in his pocket. He secretly reaches his hand with nip to the dragon. The dragon's eyes went wide as it made a beeline to hiccup. It sank to the floor while sniffing the nip. Hiccup motions his hand so the gronckle lies on his side, and gave it a small scratch near the ear to put it to sleep.

That was it. The dragon is down.

But then he heard Astrid's voice, charging at him. He flinched as she came closer. Knocking his helmet over as well as letting go of his shield. Her voice lower as the crowds cheer over power her. Hiccup opens his eye, to meet her surprised face.

Soon, that surprise turned to anger. "NO!" she screams. "NO! SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING, MUNGE BUCKET...!" she swings her axe with every word she screams.

Hiccup defiantly does not want to be anywhere near her. He crept of to the side, slowing backing of from her. He turns around to Gobber, with a huge smile on his face.

'uh oh,' Hiccup, thought, 'I better get outta here before something bad happens.'

"Sooo, later". Hiccup said trying to get past Gobber.

But Gobber picks him up in the shoulder with his hook. "Ah, not so fast. "

Hiccup is doing his best to get out of the arena. "I'm kinda late for..."

He got cut off by Astrid. She was breathing with frustration, and sweat covering her face. She held her axe so it catches hiccup's neck. "What?! Late, for what? Exactly!" she stressed every word with anger.

"Ok, quiet down." Stoick said holding his hands up. Right beside him, the elder Gothi pushed her way in front of him. "The elder has decided."

This was Hiccup's worst dream come true. He never thought that Gothi would choose the graduate now. He stood beside Astrid with Gobber behind them.

Astrid drops her axe and looks at the elder, hiccup just rubbing his neck, glad to be free from its deadly grasp.

Gobber raises his hook above Astrid. Gothi shakes her head with disapproval. Astrid felt defeated. The realization that she lost hit her hard.

Hiccup knows what that means, but he knows he isn't going to like it. As Gobber raises his hand over him, hiccup closes his eyes, praying to Odin for a different outcome.

But it didn't work. He's force to open his eyes when he heard the roar of the crowd. He saw Gothi pointing to him with a toothless smile. Hiccup should be filled with pride and happiness. Instead, he felt sick to his stomach. How can he possibly kill a dragon now? Seeing Astrid's face didn't help either. She was more than upset, she was furious.

Gobber hook once again met hiccup's arm. "You've done it! You've done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" he said with glee. Soon all the other teens lift hiccup up the ground, and plop him on Fishlegs's shoulder. They made the crowd cheer even more.

Hiccup can only pick out his father's voice. "That's my boy!" he cries.

Hiccup wasn't too sure what he should feel right now. His father has finally accepts him. He should be happy. But he only got this because he's acting more like a Viking, and not himself. Now he's going to kill a piece of his soul. Instead of being happy, he felt miserable.

There was only one thing left for him to do.

"Oh I can't wait! I am so..."

* * *

"...leaving!"

Hiccup made his way to the woods with a big pack over his shoulder. It was full of the essentials, Food water, clothes, a small knife and some of his personal treasured items. It was going to be a long walk to toothless. Hiccup has a lot of things on his mind. He's going to leave the only home he knows. Leave behind his father, gobber, and everyone he knows. But somehow, he knew he was going to do this. It was only a matter of time before his secret is out. Someone, (Possibly Astrid) would've found toothless, try to kill him. Besides, he can't this secret up for long. He'll just keep living a lie. And having killed a dragon, he'll be living with that guilt all his life. And what would toothless think of him?

He just can't do this anymore

He makes his way down to the cove, where toothless is no doubt sleeping. Hiccup is sure he would understand what needs to happen. The path is just as rocky as ever. But a strange noise came from nowhere. Hiccup stood there for a minute to figure it out. The last thing he wants is to be found.

Tweet, tweet

There it was again. Hiccup curiosity grew to figure out what is making that noise. It sounded like a bird, but not one Hiccup is familiar with.

Tweet, Tweet,

The sound is getting closer and closer. Hiccup could see something flying towards him. it was a small bird.

Tweet, Tweet,

It called out. It flew closer to Hiccup. He got a good look at the small bird. It seems weird. The bird was made of wood and was painted blue. It flaps its wings with a little kink in them. It continued to fly towards Hiccup until it met him in the face. As Hiccup look at this bird, it opened its beak and spayed him in blue dust.

Hiccup took a couple steps backwards as he tries to avoid the dust. But it didn't work, the dust made it into his eyes. He drops his bag as he tries to get the dust out. But as he moves his hands, he sees a large man near the trees. He was tall and has a big white beard. He was wearing a big red coat and wears a weird fur hat.

He seems cheerful enough, "Zdravstvuyte! " he said in a loud voice. " Nice to meet you young man. "

Hiccup became scared at first, how did this man find him? But then hiccup became confused. He has never seen this man in the village. Was he from another tribe?

Not wanting to be rude, Hiccup nervously wave his hand. "Ummm. Hi. " He said nervously.

The big man gave a hearty chuckle. "What a fine young man you are. Though I would admit, you don't look like someone who is use to battle. But, you may be full of surprises. "

Hiccup has no clue at what this man is talking about. Was he talking about his performance in the arena? Something tells him that this man will get him into more trouble.

"Well, if you want men who are still recovering from their battle scars, might I suggest the village just down the path." He said pointing towards the village. "Now if you excuse me-"

"Nope." the man said. "You are the one I've been looking for. "

" w-w-w-w-what, me?" Hiccup stuttered.

The big man nods. "Yes, we need your help. There is darkness coming, and you are one of the ones chosen to defeat it. Name's North by the way. "

'Ok, this one had to many knocks to the head. ' Hiccup screams in his head. One thing for sure, he needs to get away from this guy. So he slowly backs away and moves to pass him. "Um... clearly you got the wrong guy." Hiccup says trying not to upset the big man. " I'm not really the save the day kinda guy. Might I suggest Snotlout, or Astrid, I'm sure they would love to help you out. Yeah, so bye. " He quickly ran past the big man and ran through the woods with speed.

North look at him while shaking his head. "I thought it will come to this." He then whistles really loud to get the attention of a few friends he hid in the trees.

Hiccup stop to cover his ears, due by the whistle. But then was picked up by the back collar of his shirt. "Whoa!" he yells while being lifted. He turned his head to see a hairy face. Hiccup became freaked out by the surprise of his capture.

"Put me down!" he yells at the big hairy beast. The beast then said some minor gibberish and stuffs Hiccup in an old sack.

Hiccup tries to kick and punch his way out, but it wasn't really working.

North then meets his yeti friends. "Well done boys." He then heard a roar that shook the trees.

" Whaba dats? " one of the yetis said in confusion.

"We better not stick around to find out." North said with a serious tone. He then took a snow globe from his pocket and opened a portal back to his workshop.

* * *

**Zdravstvuyte means Hello in Russia**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	5. Merida

**Hi Everyone, **

**Now get to meet the last member of our company. The Princess with a Bow and Arrow. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Arg! This is going to be the worst day of my life!" Merida said under her the covers of her bed.

She tugs on them to cover her face, but somehow, the sun can still reach her eyes. She would love to close the curtains and sleep through the day. But her mom wants her up early, so she got rid of all of Merida's curtains.

Doesn't matter anyway, there was no use going back to sleep. Not that she got any sleep to begin with. How can she? After today, her life will be over. Later today, the clans will be coming with their chosen sons. All there so that Merida can be marry off to one of them.

"It's not fair.' She thought to herself. She has said that every moment since she heard the news. She'll be married to a total stranger, and not by her choice. If it was up to her, there would not be a ceremony or marriage to begin with. She would be riding her horse, or learning how to fight with her dad.

But her mom would not change her mind. She's as stubborn as a bear and wouldn't back down with any decision. That includes anything in Merida's life. The queen has done everything she could to turn Merida into a proper lady. But Merida's mind was set to be her own person. But every time she wants to be herself, she is stopped by her mom. Always feeling her it's not right or not proper. But today really takes the cake.

This whole marriage thing was her mom's idea, and it didn't really matter what Merida thinks.

Merida sat up from her bed and went to the window and looked out. There stood her kingdom of DunBroch, almost as old as the forests that reside near the kingdom. Some people have woken early to help set up the celebration. Setting up banners and booths, preparing meals, and getting the games set up. Soon, the lords and their clans will come, and the games will begin, much to Merida's dismay. She can even see the field where the games that will be held. All of the lord's sons will compete for her hand.

Merida wishes she could just escape with her horse and just ride off into the glands. But Merida knows that Angus is tied up in the stables, thanks to her mom. But she still wants a bit if freedom out of today. So she sneaks out of her room in her night gown. No point putting on her regular dress if she was going to get changed out of it as soon as her mom comes. Her plan was to grab some food from the kitchen and just wonder the grounds a bit. Besides, she wants to get out of there before she is taken by the servants.

On her way to the kitchen, she had to stop by her brother's room. Even though those three are as trouble as wee devils, they were peacefully asleep.

"Lucky boys." She whispers as she walks pass the door.

She then stops at the balcony overlooking the throne room, and looks down. All the servants were preparing all the thrones, the decorations and the music for this special occasion. Merida looks at the place with disgust. That'll be the very room her fate will be decided.

Over in a corner, she sees her mom in her beautiful green dress, overseeing everything. Her voice can be heard to where Merida is hiding. "Make sure the there are three bluebells in every pot, along with a dozen primroses." She said.

Merida sank herself down in the balcony so her mother wouldn't see her. The last thing she wants now is her mother's attention.

"Excellent." Elinor said with glee. "That colour will look beautiful with the banners." The servant holding a long dark green fabric nods and leaves to do her chore.

"Mum." One of the servants said. Merida recognizes Maudie's voice. "Is this the dress you wanted?"

Merida peers over the balcony to see Maudie holding a shiny blue dress with gold trimming.

"Yes!" Elinor said grabbing the dress. "This is the one. This is perfect." She then took in the environment all around her. Everything seems absolutely perfect to her. "Well, I better wake my daughter. If you see her, please bring her to me."

The servants all bowed their heads and respect the command. Merida quietly moans, now she can't sneak into the kitchen with all those people around. She still doesn't want her mom to rule over her yet, so she ran fast in the opposite direction of her room. She ran past some servants, but thankfully they didn't hear the command yet. Merida ran until she made it to one of the castle's towers. She jumped over a few steps to make it to the top faster.

She opens the door wide and step through onto the tower. The sun hits her face and the wind blows her gown around. She took in a breath of fresh air, only to also hear drums in the air. She turns her head to the sea to see three boats making their way to her kingdom.

She leans over the edge of the walls that surround her. Thinking about her life and how she hoped her future would be.

_"Every day is the same_

_I'm alive but I'm not living_

_Even though my mom is to blame_

_I'm either sinking or I'm swimming"_

She looks up to the sky, where hawks fly overhead.

_"There's more to life than just ordinary, there's got to more"_

She bangs her fists to the stones on the wall as she wallows in her anger.

_"It's not enough just to go through the motions_

_sleepwalking through life_

_it's not enough just to get by_

_I wanna live, _

_I wanna live like I'm alive."_

Seeming unable to move or make a dent to the wall, she steps backwards to the peak of the roof. She sat on her butt and pulls her legs to her chest.

_"Funny how life can seem_

_like a scene from some old story_

_so painfully boring_

_all the drama with no happy ending"_

She leans her back to the roof, making herself face the sky and all the clouds.

_"There's more to life than just ordinary_

_there's got to be more_

She rolls over to her stomach and bangs the edge of her head to the roof.

_It's not enough just to go through the motions_

_sleepwalking through life"_

She then looked up to see the sea and the sun just on the other side of the tower.

_"it's not enough just to get by_

_I wanna live, _

_I wanna live like I'm alive."_

The sound of drums getting closer makes her sat up and walks to the edge, and look at the bay. The future of her life is right there, coming closer as the minutes passed.

'No!' She thought to herself. 'This is not how my life is going to be!'

She looks ahead with determination in her eyes.

_"I won't run and hide _

_to a cage of insecurity_

_I'll go to the world outside_

_Where no one can control me._

_Yeah"_

The idea seems to be great, but then her family came into mind. She can't just leave them behind. Well, she can go and forget about her mother. But what about her father? He will miss her dearly and make a giant manhunt to go after her. And her brothers, where will they be without her? She can't just leave them behind. The good feeling she had was gone and shrank back to despair.

She might not be able to leave all this behind, but she is still determining to set the future her way. The wind seems to agree with her, as it danced around her movements.

_"It's not enough just to go through the motions_

_sleepwalking through life_

_it's not enough just to get by_

_I wanna live, _

_I wanna live like I'm alive."_

She twirls around with wind picking up her dress to her knees.

_"Like I'm alive!"_

She puts her hands to the sky, trying to reach for the clouds.

_"Like I'm alive!"_

She spins around and around, trying to feel as free as possible. But then stops as she witness the ships docking onto the shores. She leans out on the wall again, peering over to see the clans all getting off their boats. She sighs as she gasses over the sea and to the sky.

_"I wanna live; I wanna live like I'm alive!"_

She looks back down to the boats, not liking what she sees. It was mix of greens and reds going up to the castle. Merida can hear the fighting and chanting among the men.

"This is what I have to look forward to?" She asks herself as she sighs in dismay. She then heard the trap door opening behind her. Surely it's one of the servants or her mom trying to find her. She closes her eyes in anger as the door slammed open.

"There you are my wee lass."

Merida turned to the sound of her father's voice. Fergus walked over to his daughter and gave her a big bear hug.

"Hi dad." She said trying not to sound disappointed.

Fergus puts his finger on her chin and looked at his daughter's face. "What's wrong deary?" He asks with concern.

Merida could only look down at her feet. "I don't want to do this dad." She steps away to look at the clans again. She sank down the wall, putting her head on her arms. "My life is over."

Not entirely sure what to do, Fergus did some thinking before stepping behind Merida and puts his big hands on her shoulders. "Darling." He said softly. "Don't think of this as the end. Think of it as a new beginning. Just with someone you never knew and have to spend the rest of your life with…"

"Not really the best talk dad." Merida said without sounding too angry.

"I know." Fergus said. "You know I'm not that good at these sorts of things lass. But with everything that is happening, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. It's taking a lot of courage to do this, my brave neghean."

Merida turns her head to her dad and smiles. She is glad her father at least tries to share her interests. As she was about to say something, another voice was heard from the door.

"Merida! There you are!"

Both of them turn to see Elinor nearly out of breath. "I have been looking everywhere for you young lady." Without hesitation, Elinor grabs Merida by the arm and drags her back inside.

"We have so much to do." Elinor instructs. "You have to get cleaned up. Then get dressed and make your way down to the hall."

Merida looks back at her father, he face begging him to help. But before the father can do anything, the dogs ran past Merida and went straight to the father. They began licking his face and jumping towards his chest.

Merida felt she was on her own with her mother. Elinor actually pushes her to her room and forces her to sit down on a chair. They spend the next couple of hours pampering Merida until she looks like a proper young lady. Her mom tries to get all the knots out of her hair, which has been proven almost impossible to do. She is forced to wear a wimple to hide all her hair. She doesn't like it one bit, but it wasn't as bad as her corset. Her mother clearly laced it too tight. Merida can barely breathe with it.

Though she will admit, the blue dress looked beautiful on her. But why can't it look good while function like any other outfit. Merida can barely move in the dress. When Elinor gestures her to turn around, but all Merida can do is side step side to side.

"I can't breathe." Merida cried out with whatever air she has. "It's too tight."

Elinor paid no mind though; she only saw how beautiful her daughter looked. Merida became a vision of what Elinor had hoped for.

"It's perfect." She squealed with pride.

Merida only moaned at the fact she has to wear this all day. Elinor added the final touch, a small silver necklace.

Elinor smiles at what her daughter is, a beautiful fine young lady. For a moment, Elinor sees a bit of herself in Merida.

"Merida..." She began.

Merida looks at her mom, sensing a glimpse of love from her. "Mum..."

Elinor steps closer to her, trying to find the right words to say as a mother. Finding it rather difficult, she reverts back to her queen formality. "Just...remember to smile."

She then leads Merida to the throne room, where the king and princes were waiting. The servants hurried to finish the preparation.

"Places everyone!" Elinor commanded. Everyone took their rightful seats and places, Though Merida had a hard time sitting down in her dress. But eventually did it, though Elinor reminds her to sit up straight. As Elinor took her seat, Merida took her chance to let a small lock of hair loose from her wimple.

"My lord!" A servant called from the doors. "Announcing the arrival..."

He was cut off when the doors opened and slammed him into the wall. The three clans came in with pride in their steps. The lords were at the front, leading their clan to the king. Drums and bagpipes can be heard throughout the halls of the castle. The men behind the lords carry either a spear or a respected flag.

Soon, the lords made it to the steps of the throne. Fergus stands up to welcome the clans. "So..." He began, but then stumbles to remember his words. "Here we are...the four clans...uh...gathering...for the...the..."

Seeing her husband is struggling, Elinor exasperated. She then stood with a smile. "The presentation of the suitors!" She proclaimed

The crowd cheered as Elinor sat back down.

Fergus quietly thanked his wife for saving the speech. "Clan Macintosh!" He said pointing to a man in red, with blue tattoos and wild black hair.

The crowd behind the red man cheered, "Macintosh!" As a younger version of The Lord came into view.

"Your majesty." Lord Macintosh said with pride as he presents the young lad. "I present my heir and sire, who defended our land from northern invaders. And, with his own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more."

The young lord tossed his sword around like a toy and flexed his muscles to impress Merida. She was anything but impressed.

"Clan MacGuffin!" Fergus said pointing to a big strong man, with blonde hair.

The crowd behind yells the tribe name as a big strong young man came out.

"Your majesty, I present my eldest son," lord MacGuffin said putting an arm around the boy. "Who scuttled the Viking war ships with his bare hands. Vanquished two thousand more."

As to proof the point, the son had a big log of wood and broke it into two.

Fergus points to the last lord, "clan Dingwall!"

The crowd cheers as the old lord with white hair and missing teeth steps forward.

"I present, my only son." He said gesturing to a tall muscular man. "Who besieged by ten thousand Romans, and he took out their whole-"

As he continues on and on, Merida became slightly interested in this warrior.

"- with one arm, he was-" he stopped looking at someone behind the tall man. He grabbed a young, dorky looking lad who was small and weedy. "With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other, he held a might sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet."

"Lies!" Someone from the crowd yelled behind him.

"What?!" The Dingwall lord said appalled. He scanned the crowd to look for the culprit. "Say that to my face! Or are you just scared sniffering jack-n-apes. Afraid to muss your pretty hair."

"At least we have hair." The Macintosh lord said while flipping his own hair.

"And all our teeth." The MacGuffin lord agreed. His son pop from behind the father and said a bunch of gibberish no one understood.

"And we don't hide under bridges, you grumpy old troll." The Macintosh lord mocked, which broke out in laughter by almost everyone in the room.

But them that laughter turned into fists and yelling. Soon a fight broke out between the lords and their clans. Merida looked at these pathetic groups of men, seeing this is what she had to look forward too.

Fergus like seeing the clans fight and would very much like to join in. But a disapprove eye from his wife told him to stop this fight.

"Shut it!" He cried out, getting everyone's attention. "Alright! That is done. You all had a go at each other, show a little decorum. And no more fighting!"

But the trouble threesome didn't want it to stop. The triplets sneak away from their throne, to a stone under the floor. They pop out and dropped a heavy mace on lord Dingwall's foot.

He screamed in pain and the fight continued on. This time however, Fergus jumped into the action, gathering the other lords to a semi bear fight.

Elinor had enough of this foolishness and stood from her throne. She walks through the mess of boys with a disapproving face. Anyone that blocked her path immediately got out of her way and bowed their heads with shame and respect. When she got to her husband and the lords, they stopped their quarrel and felt guilty. She grabbed them all by the ear and yanks them back to the front.

Merida remembers the many times her mother had to do that to her, it was really painful. But for a split second, she was amazed that her mom can command a room with one look.

All the lords apologized to the queen for their behaviour and disrespect. Fergus also apologizes and returns to his seat. It was clear to Merida that her mother is now running the show, and she wouldn't like it.

"Now then," Elinor began, "in accordance with our laws, by the right of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders, may be presented as champion, and compete for the hand of the princess of DunBroch."

Did Merida hear that right? "First born," she said under her breath. Then an idea formed in her head. She is the first born of the clan DunBroch, so she is eligible to enter the games. And if she wins, then she can go on living the way she loves. And it's still within the rules and tradition, so there is nothing her mother can complain about.

This idea is perfect, and it just might work.

Merida perked up again when her mother said, "It is customary that the challenge be determined by the princess herself."

Again perfect. There is only one thing she does better than anyone in the kingdom.

"Archery!" She yells to the lords to make sure everyone hears. But everyone gives her a confused look by her actions. Merida realizes that she spoke out of term, she gathers herself to a regal persona. "I choose archery."

Elinor seems happy to see we daughter finally accepting her fate. Wasting no time, she announces, "let the games begin!" The crowd cheered and applauds the royal family.

As the clans make their way to the field where the games will be held, Merida sneaks away. She quickly and quietly rushes to her room and grabs her bow and arrows. She wraps them in her durable cloak so no one will notice them. She then ran to the field where everyone else is. It was a festival out here. Games for the kids, challenges for the men, and more food then could ever fit at the dinner table. As she moves through the fair, Merida receives some warm receptions from the other clans, asking her to eye their lord's sons. Merida is just thankful that no one is noticing her bow and arrows. She made her way to the stage she and her family will sit and hide her stash behind her throne.

She heard laughter coming from behind her. She turns to see a barrel with feet running away from Maudie. She could only guess that it was her brothers in the barrel. She beckons them to come. They did and she hid them behind her father's throne.

It seems to work, because Maudie went by trying to look for them.

Merida giggles as she lifts the top if the barrel to see her brothers snacking on some pastries. "Oh Hubert, Harris, and Hamish," she said while reaching for a pastry herself. "What am I going to do with you three?"

The brothers smile sheepishly, until one of them spots her bow.

She quickly shushes them, giving them a sign not to tell anyone. The three of them thought for a moment, then nods to help their sister. It was the least they can do after she helped them hid from Maudie.

Merida truly loves that her brothers can help her when she needs them, just like the way she helps them a lot.

All of a sudden, a horn can be heard from a distance. "It's time." Merida said with almost no emotion. She finishes her pastry and went to her seat. Her mother and father were already on the stage when the lords and clans came. The boys came out of their barrel and sat near the dogs.

"Archers to your mark!" The queen calls out to the waiting sons, "and may the lucky arrow find its target."

"Get on with it!" Fergus shouts to the three boys, while their fathers wait nearby, betting on their boy to win.

First up is the MacGuffin boy. He held a bow that was almost as small as his hands. He pulls the arrow back with his thick arm and let it fly. Instead of hitting the target, it landed on the rim of the target.

Macintosh's son was next. As he pulls the arrow back, he flipped his hair to a group of ladies behind him. He fires his arrow, but it hit one of the circle that surround the bullseye. Frustrated, he screamed in the air and flung his bow in the crowd.

"Well, THAT's attractive." Merida said with sarcasm, not really believing the boy's reaction.

"At least YOU hit the target!" Lord Macintosh called out to his son.

Last was Dingwall's son. He was a complete klutz. As he bends to pull the string of his bow, arrows fall out of the quiver on his back.

"Aww, wee lamb." Merida said with pity and pathetic sympathy.

Merida looked around to see everyone look at him with focus and despair. She takes the opportunity to slip away. She went to the back off the crowd, with her bow in hand. She also took off her wimple; it was hard to think with that squeezing her hair.

She turns back as she heard her father say, "shoot man!" There was an eerie silence, then a huge cheer from the crowd.

Merida can only guess that Dingwall somehow hit the target on the bullseye.

"It's now or never." She said to herself as she puts on her cloak. She can't afford to stop now. For extra effect, and accordance with the rule, she carries a flag that has her clan's relic on it. A sword covered with vines. She bravely walks through the crowd. When she makes it to the front, everyone was silence. Everyone confused at what is happening. So she removes her cloak to reveal her face.

'Too late to turn back now.' She thought before taking a deep breath.

"I am Merida!" She spoke loud and regal. "First born descent of clan DunBroch, and I'll be shooting for my own hand!"

Everyone looked at the queen and king, who had no idea on what to do.

"What are you doing?" Elinor said shocked. She became horrified at what Merida is doing. She's defiling every tradition she's been taught to respect.

Merida paid no mind at what the crowd thinks; instead she focuses on the game. As she pulls back on the bow though, the dress doesn't allow her to get into the right position. "Curse this dress." She said under her breath. So, she flexed her muscles to rip bits of the dress from the seams. It work, and she was able to hold the bow the way she normally does. She looks at the target MacGuffin fired, and was able to hit the bullseye no problem.

"Merida stop this!" Elinor cries from the stage. But Merida paid no mind to her mother. Leaving with no choice, Elinor power walks down to try to stop her daughter. "Don't you dare shoot another arrow!"

Merida walks to Macintosh's target, and hit the bullseye again. She then made her way to Dingwall's target, sure enough; the arrow was inside the bullseye. She readies her arrow on the bow, and pulls it back to her cheek. She focuses on the target, trying to make this shot perfect. Reminding herself that if she pulls this off, she'll win and can run her own fate.

"Merida!" Merida can hear her mother shouting angry and coming closer to her. "I forbid it!"

That struck a chord in Merida. For too long, her mother had forbidden anything that Merida wanted to do. 'Well, not this time' Merida thought to herself. No more of her mother telling her what's right and wrong, no more of her mother saying to be a proper lady, and no more of her mother running her life. Now it's the time for Merida to decide for herself, and decide her own fate.

She lets go of the arrow and let it fly through the air with great strength. Everyone watches with horror and shock as the arrow flies closer to the target. It hit Dingwall's arrow straight in the middle and kept going, splitting the arrow in two. Merida's arrow didn't stop there; it pushed through the target and hit the wooden support.

Merida has done it, she officially won the game, but the reward was not nice. Elinor finally made it to her daughter, but instead of being proud, she was furious. She grabs Merida and drags her back to the castle. They didn't talk, but the fire of anger was burning inside both of them.

Elinor pushes Merida though the door of the tapestry room before she spoke angry at her daughter. "I just had about enough of you lass!"

"You're the one who wanted me to-" Merida spoke

But was cut off by Elinor closing the door. "You have no idea what you have done! You embarrassed the lords! Embarrassed me! There will be fire and sword if it's not set right!"

"I followed the rules!" Merida shouts, trying to overpower her mother. "If you just listen-"

"I am the queen!" Elinor said crossed. "You listen to me!"

Merida groans in frustration, as she picks up a sword and swings around. "This is so unfair! You were never there for me! This whole marriage is what YOU want! Do you bother to ask me what I want? No! You walk around, telling me what to do, what not to do, trying to make me be like you. Well, I'm not going to be like you! Ever!"

Elinor scoffs at her daughter as if she's talking nonsense, "You're acting like a child."

A child?! How can Merida be a nothing but a child under her mom's rule. "And you're a beast! That's what you are!" Seeing now that she and her mom have nothing in common, Merida wanted to break all bonds they ever had. She sees a tapestry hung on the wall. It had everyone in the family holding hands. Merida hated that she looked like a proper lady, holding her mother's hand. So she points the tip of her sword into the tapestry, right where she and her mother hands touch.

Elinor was shock at what is happening. "Merida stop!"

Merida didn't listen though; she puts the sword deeper into the tapestry. "I'll never be like you!"

Elinor became horrified at Merida's actions. "No! Stop that!" She pleaded with a harsh command.

"I rather DIE than be like you!" Merida's anger became a boil point. With all her rage and energy, she swings her sword down, cutting the tapestry partly down, making a definitive line between Elinor and Merida.

Elinor gasps in the event that just took place. But she refuses to let Merida get away with this. So she storms to Merida and flung the sword out of her hands. "Merida!" She said angry. "You are a princess! I expect you act like one!" She then grabs Merida's bow off her back and tossed it in a nearby fire.

Merida gasps almost in pain at what her mother has done. That bow meant everything to her. That was the one thing she felt free with. Almost in tears, she sees her mother as nothing but a beast. Not wanting to stay anymore, she ran to the door and hurried out.

"Merida!" Elinor commands her to come back. But it wasn't working. She then heard a twinge from a rope snap. Elinor turns back to the fire, horrified seeing Merida's bow burning.

"Oh no." She gasps as she tries to get it out of the fire as soon as possible. When she got it out, it was beyond repair. She took a closer look to see all the things Merida carved in it was gone, the edges were burned, and the string burned into ashes. Elinor was destruct at what she did. How could she do this to Merida, to her family? She acted out of anger and frustration, and now she may have just lost her own daughter.

"Oh no," she wept quietly. "What have I done?"

Meanwhile, Merida runs to the stable and finds her horse Angus roped in his stall. She quickly set him free and jumps on his back. Seeing her facial expression, Angus knew she needed to ride through the forest. Together they rush through the kingdom and exit out the door.

Merida leans into Angus's mane as tears flow down her face. She could feel the trees near her face as Angus race down the dirt road. But Merida doesn't care; she just wants to be away from her prison, from her mom by any means. But then, Angus came to a sudden halt and accidentally threw Merida over his head.

"Whoa!" She screams as she flies through the air and lands on a hard spot of grass. She got up a little shaken and still full of emotion.

"Angus?" She said weakly. Angus gallops around, almost scared. Merida breathes heavily as she gathers her strength to get on her feet. She looks around at where she was. It was weird though, this was a part of the forest she's never been before. It was an area of grass, with a giant ring of ancient stones all around her. There was hidden power here that Merida could feel, though she's not entirely sure if it's a good omen.

She then heard a faint whisper behind her. She turns around to see a particular curious sight. In front of Merida, was a small blue flame, but it seems more alive. The figure was small, no smaller then her hand and it was hovering off the ground.

Merida recognizes it from her childhood, "a wisp?" She whispers with confusion. It beckons her to come closer, she obeyed with curiosity. When Merida got closer, she lightly touched the mythical being. The wisp twirls, and disappears in a puff of smoke. But as soon as it did, more wisps showed up, and made a path into the forest.

Curiosity got to Merida again, she remember her mom said the will-o-wisp will lead you to your fate. Maybe these things will lead her to where she truly belongs, or a way to help change her fate. "Come on Angus." She called out to her horse as she begins to walk down the path.

The wisps led her through the thick forest, and down a path of grass. It was almost impossible for Angus to get through some of the branches and jagged rocks. But soon, they made it to their destination. There wasn't anything odd about it, it just a nice patch of grass with a ring of flowers.

"Really?" Merida said in confusion, "what was the point of this?!" She became so frustrated; she started to kick the grass. But then, her foot landed near something very particular. She bends down and picks up a small egg, but it was decorated with wavy lines and spots. She brought it close to her face to examine it, trying to figure out what kind of an egg it is. She felt it move between her fingers, and the shell started to crack. It then explodes open in Merida's face and sprays blue dust everywhere. Merida rubs her eyes to try to get the dust out, but when she opened them, something weird happened. A moment ago, there was just a circle of flowers, now the flowers disappeared, and a giant hole was in the ground.

"What?" She questions, "That wasn't there a second ago." She kneels down to examine the hole. It looks much like a rabbit's hole, but way to big.

She then heard Angus's neigh, he sounded scared. As she turns around to see, she felt heavy foot prints on her back. It threw her off balance and makes her fall into the hole. Luckily, she was able to find a root to hold on to before falling in deeper.

"Angus!" She cried to grab the horse's attention, but instead of her horse, she saw a silhouette of some strange tall creature, with rabbit ears.

"Sorry to do this mate." The figure said with a thick accent. He then waved a hand, and the root Merida is holding on to shrank back into the dirt. Merida tries desperately to find something else to hold on to, but there was no luck.

She began to tumble down the hole, screaming at the top of her lungs. It was so dark, she couldn't see where she is going, but she knew she was falling. Then there was a bright light at the end of the tunnel, and she is heading straight for it.

Merida doesn't know what's going to happen, but she must be prepared for anything. After all, her fate is now in her hands.

* * *

**Neghean means Daughter in Scottish/ Gaelic**

**The song: Like I'm Alive by Natalie Watts. you can hear it on the Songs and Story Brave soundrack**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	6. Meeting for the first time

**Hi Everyone, **

**The time has come to bring these people together. I know have been waiting patently for this moment, I hope I didn't disappoint. please enjoy.**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The light blinded Merida as she continues to fall. A power force did knock her around a bit like a rag doll; it almost made her sick in the stomach. But after some time, she finally lands on something soft. It took her eyes a while to adjust before she could examine where she is. The first thing that became clear was where she landed. It was a giant pillow, but instead of feathers, it felt like there were soft beads in it. Merida tries to move around, and the pillow helped keep her up.

"Angus!" She cried with a weak voice, hoping to hear her horse trotting to her. But she only hears the dry air around her. "Angus!" She says again, with no response. Clearly, she was all alone. There was no sign of Angus, or that weird figure that pushed her here. She sat up to get a good view of the room. It was old and dusty. It had rows of sleeves, but they didn't have a lot on them, just a couple of broken toys and junk. The things on the ceiling confused Merida, there were some form of glass hanging down, and a light is coming out of them.

Merida became so confuse at what just happened. One minute she was falling down a rabbit hole, the next she finds herself in this strange place. She got up out of her pillow and trying to find the strength in her legs. After a couple of steps, her legs worked again. As much as she wants to know what all these strange things around her are, she doesn't want to be someone's prisoner. So she sneaks around, trying to find any means of escape. Except the room became more of a maze. Everywhere you look; there are rows and rows of empty shelves. Merida did recognize something on one of the shelves, a wooden bulgier. It did have a weird shape and it had a different height than one she's used to, but the weight feels the same. If there's one thing her father taught her, is to try to have an upper hand in a fight. She needs to be ready for anything.

As she walks down another row, she heard a soft moan. It sounded male, and it came from around the corner.

"Toothless…" it called out weakly.

Merida puts her back to a shelf and waits to see what might happen. She controls her breathing so the guy wouldn't hear it. She closed her eyes to hear the guy's footsteps. He seems to stumble a bit. Maybe light on his feet and a bit clumsy. He sounded like someone Merida can easily clobber. Merida readies herself as the guy came closer and closer. When he is about an inch away from her, Merida stepped out and swings the bulgier in his direction.

"Whoa!" Hiccup cried out in fear as he ducks away from the bulgier. He fell backwards onto his butt. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!"

Merida held her weapon at the ready. "Alright you! Talk!" she threatens him. "Who are you?! Why did you bring me here?!"

Hiccup looked at her, trying to use his hands as a shield. "Look lady! I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Merida refused to let that be his answer. "Who is in charge around here?!" She continues to ask questions angrily. "Where is the exit?! Why would you kidnap me?! What do think the outcome will be?! When my father hears-"

"Hey!" Hiccup said, finally finding his voice. "Look! I don't know what is going on here! I've been kidnap by a giant man with white hair, and I have been in a sack for a while. So I really like to know what's going on here too, and maybe find a way out of here."

Listening to him, it calmed Merida to know that the boy isn't a threat. Not that he really looked like one. One look at the boy's pleading eyes, she could tell that he is telling the truth. She lowers her bulgier and offers a hand. Hiccup was hesitant at first, but then took it as Merida helps him up.

"Sorry about that," she said feeling a little ashamed at yelling at the boy.

"It's alright," he said dusting the dirt off, "to be honest, I've gotten quite used to people yelling and pointing weapons at me."

'Ok,' Merida thought a little weird. The moment was cut short when the two of them heard muffling in the distance. Wasting no time, the two of them ran to where the noise is coming from. They ran past a number of shelves when they came to an intersection of shelves. In the middle of the intersection was a big blue bag, and it was moving.

"That was similar to the sack I was in," hiccup told Merida. "I think that person was also kidnapped and left in here with us."

"We should set them free." Merida said as she walks closer to the bag.

Hiccup felt unsure that it is a good idea. "Um wait." He said grabbing Merida's arm, "we don't know who this person is. For all we know it could be a pirate, or a thug."

Merida rolled her eyes and yanks her arm away from hiccup. "We have the upper hand," she said waving her weapon. "Besides, they might know the way to get out of here."

Hiccup can't really argue with logic like that, or a girl holding a weird looking bulgier. "Alright." He sighs as he's force to give in.

Merida nods as she steps closer to the sack, but then she looks behind at hiccup. "You open it." She commands.

"What?!" He said in an agonizing tone. "This is your idea, you open it."

"I'm the one with the weapon," she reasoned with anger. "You open it and see if the person is safe. If they try anything, I'll clobber them."

He moans a bit exaggerated, but agrees. Again, no point in arguing with someone that has a weapon. He found the opening and unties the rope. He looks at Merida before he opens the bag, making sure she has her club ready. She nods with determination.

As he slowly opens the bag, a fist came straight out and hit him in the jaw. He lets go and holds his jaw in pain. "Ow,ow,ow,ow." He said backing away from the bag. The person inside finally made the hole big enough to fit the body through. Merida and hiccup were a little awe stricken to see a young woman with hair that reached the floor.

She looked around afraid to see the two of them. She then quickly picks up her hair, and holds it close to her like a protective mother.

"What do you want from me?!" She said a bit afraid. "What do want to do with my hair?! Sell it?! Cut it?!"

Merida and hiccup were confused by her choice of words. They were trap who knows where, and all the girl is concern about is her hair.

"Lady," Merida said trying to calm Rapunzel down, "we want nothing to do with you, or your ridiculously long hair. We're just trying to find our way out."

"Yeah," hiccup said finally able to move his jaw again. "We've been kidnapped, same as you."

Rapunzel still backed away from them in terror. "Yeah, sure, Like I'm supposed to believe that. What if this is ruse and you only pretend to be like me, so you can take advantage of me and take my hair."

"We want nothing to do with your hair." Hiccup assures her.

But Rapunzel continued her thought process. "You think to kidnap me, earn my trust and then use me. I don't think so. Well you can tell your boss Mr. Ice man or Jack, whatever his name is, that you can forget it!"

"SHUT IT!" Merida shouts. The room became silent as Hiccup and Rapunzel look at her. "Listen, you wee lamb, we just want to get out of here. So either you're with us or you can just stay here until our captures come back." She then storms of in a huff and walks fast past the other two.

"Don't I have a say in this." Hiccup said trying to catch up to Merida.

Rapunzel gave off a sigh of relief as the two of the leave. But then notices the room is so dark and creepy. it was making her more afraid being on her own. Which is weird, she often dreams about being in the world on her own, but this wasn't what she had in mind. She looks around to still see the other two in distance walking away. She thought about staying where she is and wait for her mom. But knowing she's never going to come, Rapunzel is left with very few options.

A part of her will regret it, but she races to join the other two. "Hey! Wait up!" She yells as she runs towards them. She slows down to a walk pace when she reached them.

"So," she said nervously. "Think there's a way out?"

Hiccup looks back and smiles, "only one way to find out." He said.

Rapunzel looks at the two of them nervously, it being the first time she's with someone other than her mom. She has to make a good impression, "I'm Rapunzel, by the way."

Merida and Hiccup stop, and turned around to face Rapunzel. She giggles a bit, but still holds a tiny spark of fear.

Merida huffs and puts her hand on her waist. "Well, if we are doing introductions, my name is Merida, princess of DunBroch."

"That's in the Scottish lands isn't it?" Hiccup said pointing to Merida.

"Got a problem with that?" Merida said a little cross.

"No! No, no, no," Hiccup said putting his hands up in defence. "You accent gave away that you are a Scott. I was just wondered where from ...up there... you...were..."

Merida was not impressed by the way Hiccup was speaking. "Got a name boy?!" She said with a little irritation.

Hiccup sigh, knowing what's going to happen when he says it. "It's Hiccup."

Both girls try to hold in a laugh upon hearing that.

Hiccup brushed it off the only way he knows how. With sarcasm. "Great name I know, but it is not the worse."

"I know." Merida said. "I heard it was a tradition in some parts of the world to call a runt a hiccup. But this is the first time I've see it."

All three of them laugh a bit at how this situation has become now. Three strangers, talking like their friends, and working to find a way out of a room. As they walk past another intersection, hiccup stops the girls to point at something in the distance. It looked like a golden man, flying through the air.

"What do you suppose that is?" Rapunzel asks a little scared.

"I don't know." Hiccup confesses.

"Whoever or whatever it is, he must know the way out." Merida said determined to get answers. So she starts to stealthily walk towards the golden man. Hiccup and Rapunzel had no choice but to follow.

They all kept their distance as they follow the golden man, ducking behind shelves and racing around corners. The golden man finally made his way to an old wooden door. With a flick of his wrist, and some golden dust, the door opens and shuts as he flies through. As soon as the door shut, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup made their way to the door.

"Should we follow?" Rapunzel ask nervously.

"We should wait a bit," hiccup suggests. "We don't exactly know what's on the other-"

Not wanting to wait, Merida opened the door with her bulgier still close.

"Yet another plan, gone accordingly." Hiccup said under his breath.

Merida peered through the door to see what's on the other side. She then stopped and looked to others in awestruck. "You guys have to see this."

Rapunzel and Hiccup crept closer to Merida and she opens the door more. What they saw was a workshop full of colour and light. Decorations were everywhere and light heartily music can be heard in the air.

Merida bravely took the first step into this magical room, still not believing what she's seeing. Hiccup followed closely behind her, with Rapunzel looking a little scared. The three of them walk through the workshop, marvelling at the set before them. As they walk more, they saw tables full of toys and tools they've never seen before. Hiccup often stops and rushes to examine the fine craft work and the different tools. Merida meanwhile wondered how all of this is possible. Rapunzel however, ran into something that made her scream. Hiccup and Merida looked over to see Rapunzel jumping onto a table to get away from a small cone like figure with weird ears, and a bell on the top of its head.

"Really?" Merida said while rolling her eyes.

Hiccup walked a little closer to the small creature, who just a smiles a goofy smile. "Hey little guy." Hiccup said getting down on one knee and putting a hand out to the small creature. "We don't mean any harm." He said as gently as he can. "We just want to find the way out."

The creature looked confused for a bit, and then nods his head, jiggling the jingle bell. It then ran down the hall, and beckons the others to follow.

Rapunzel got off the table to join the others. "What was that?" She asks.

Hiccup dusts the dirt off his knee as he got up. "I don't exactly know, but he seems friendly enough."

Merida huffs past the both of them. "If he knows the way out, then we don't have a choice but to follow him."

Hiccup nods his head in agreement, but Rapunzel still cowards behind him. "But what if he'll lead us to dark dungeon, or a forest full of poison ivy and quick sand, or a-"

"Will you stop!" Merida said becoming a bit short temper, "nothing is going to happen, not as long as I can fight." With that, Merida race to catch up with the little guy. Hiccup, seeing little choice, quickly follows. Rapunzel also follows them, not wanting to be on her own.

The little elf leads them to a contraption that resembles a sphere. As soon as everyone was in, the elf pulled the lever. But instead of going down as they hoped, the sphere ascended to the upper levels. When it finally stopped, they found themselves in an almost duplicate of the hall they were in, but more lively. The decorations shine more brightly and the toys seem more magnificent. The big thing that surprise all three of them, were the workers that were there. All of them are big hairy yetis that spoke in mumbo jumbo. Rapunzel quickly hid behind Hiccup again, but this time he was a little terrified. Merida however wasn't scared; she more determined to get answers. She looked at the little elf with fury. The elf became nervous and points to the end of the hall.

Without thinking, Merida charged down the hall, with Hiccup and Rapunzel close behind. As they walked, Hiccup became less scared and looks carefully to see the craftsmanship of each toy in the making.

When they reach the end, they found themselves in a big room, with a big globe full of little lights in the centre. They also saw the golden man floating near a control panel, with a bunch of little humming birds near him. He waved his hand, creating a stream of sand. He then made it fly through the air, makings words for all to read.

'Welcome!'

"Welcome?" Rapunzel repeats out of disbelief.

"Yes! Welcome!"

Rapunzel jumps in fright upon hearing a voice from behind. All three of them turn around to see a big man dressed in red with a long white beard and a big smile. He opens his arms to the sky in celebration of the new guests.

However, the three of them weren't in a celebrated mood.

"You!" Hiccup said pointing his finger at north. "You're the guy that kidnapped me!"

"Yes," North nods in confirmation. "Sorry about that. But I trust the yetis treated you well."

"Yeah." Hiccup said with sarcasm. "Cause I love being lifted by my shirt, stuff into a sack and tossed into a whirlwind."

"Good." North said, not catching hiccup's manner of speech. "Glad to hear it."

"So you are the leader here?" Merida said, holding in her anger.

"In some way-" north began before Merida came in close to him.

"Then tell me why I'm here!" She said in a threatening voice, holding the bulgier at close range.

"And us too." Rapunzel said raising her hand. "Why did you send your evil minion to kidnap us?"

"Evil minion?" North asked confused.

"I think she's talking about me."

Everyone looked up to see Jack Frost flying down to meet them. Rapunzel screams really loud and hid behind Hiccup, again.

"This is starting to get old." Hiccup said under his breath.

"Sorry about that." Jack said walking closer to the two of them. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Just stay back!" Rapunzel warns him in fright. Jack obliges and steps back.

But then he made a tiny snowflake in his hand and sends it to Rapunzel. "It's ok. I really didn't mean to scare you. I was just having a little fun." The snowflake made its way to Rapunzel and tap on her nose. She instantly calmed down and felt more relaxed.

The other two questioned what they just saw. "How did you do that?" Merida asks. "Are you some form of witch?"

Somehow, jack found it amusing that Merida thought that. "Nope." He said with a smile. "I'm no witch, I'm a spirit missy." He then flew to her face. She backed away, holding her weapon at the ready. Jack just puts his finger at the tip and lowers it. "And you might want to drop the baseball bat before someone gets hurt." He then made the bat as cold as ice, as soon as the feeling touched Merida's hands; she instantly dropped it with a clang.

"A spirit?" Hiccup repeats in disbelief. "There no such thing."

"Oh yeah." Jack said using his hand to make a snowball behind his back. "Then explain THIS." With that he threw the snowball in hiccup's face. The girls along with jack laugh as hiccup brushes the snow off his face.

"Jack Frost. Enough." North warned him with a stern voice.

"Sorry North." Jack said, trying make his voice sound ashamed, but couldn't.

"Wait." Hiccup said making sure he heard that right. "Jack frost? As in THE Jokul Frosti?"

Jack laugh at that comment. 'I forgot that was my old nickname.' He thought with amusement.

"Old man winter?" Hiccup continued

"Old?" Jack asked in offence.

"Well, technically you are over 300 years old." North whispers to him. He then Steps to the three children, while gesturing to Sandman. "This is the Sandman, just call him Sandy." He then puts his big hand on his chest. "And I am North. Or more commonly known as Santa Clause."

"Really?" Rapunzel asks in wonder and confusion. "So you are the one who make all those presents to be sent to all the boys and girls."

North proudly nods.

"Then steal the children away if they've been naughty and put in a scary surprise for those who are nice?"

North's proud look quickly became confused. "What? I have never done such a thing." He said trying to correct her.

"But that might be fun." Jack whispers to the side.

North scruff out that notion. "Who would tell you something like that?"

"My mother." Rapunzel replied.

"Well my dear," North said coming closer to Rapunzel and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I might be this big, intimidating man. But I do have a heart of gold. I don't steal kids; I just like to see them happy."

Rapunzel, still not sure if he is he being sincere, slightly nods her head.

"Now that introductions are out of the way." Merida said with much force. "Would someone please tell me why we are here?"

Sandy jumped in the idea. He displays a number of sandy pictures above his head. Mostly the season symbols, Pitch, the moon and them. But the three of them couldn't really understand him.

"Ah, of course." North said getting back on topic, and stopping Sandy. He then walks to where the control panel is. "You all have been chosen to be the new guardians!"

Out of nowhere, trumpets began to sound and elves and yetis came to celebrate. But it just made Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel more confused. Soon the yetis began to spin around sticks on fire, and lights flicker everywhere.

"Merida," Hiccup whispers to her. "Now might be a good time to scream them into be quiet."

Taking Hiccup's hint, Merida took a deep breath in, as a yeti gives North an old book. As he opens it, Merida, with all her might screams,

"SHUT IT!"

Instantly, the room became very silent and still. Even the crickets stop chirping.

"Now that is out of the way." Hiccup said with little patients. "What does this have to do with us?"

"When can we go home?" Rapunzel chimes in with her question.

"What the heck is a guardian?" Merida said trying to regain her breath. Rapunzel and Hiccup nod in agreement, wanting to know more of what's going on.

North thought for a moment, realizing that he never really explained the situation to them. He closes the book and gestures the three of them to come forward.

"You see that globe." He said as he points to it.

"How can we not?" Hiccup said.

North ignored him. "Each of those lights is a child. Each one of them is a child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, it is our job to protect them. We are the guardians of childhood."

"So all of you are guardians?" Rapunzel asks.

"Don't forget about me mate."

The group turned to the side as a bunch of yetis make room for Bunny to come through. Again, Rapunzel became frighten and screamed a bit. Merida however, recognizes the shape.

"You! You were the one who pushed me into the hole!" She said with a bit of anger.

"Sorry mate," He said "had to get you here somehow. And I doubt you would like to been tossed in a sack."

"That was my idea." North argued, but the cleared his throat to get back on topic. "Anyway, yes, all of us are guardians. But just recently, one of our own has gone missing. The tooth fairy."

"You mean the one that takes the teeth from your mouth if you haven't cleaned the properly?" Rapunzel asks, only to get a lot of confused looks.

"Ok, you need a quick reality check." Jack said to her. Before she could retaliate, North continued.

"We believed she was taken by our most dangerous foe, Pitch Black, also known as the boogie man."

"Doesn't sound like a nice guy." Hiccup slide in.

"Trust me, he isn't." Jack whispers to him.

"We thought we defeated him a short time ago." North continued. "But now he is back. And it seems the only ones who can help us defeat him this time, is you."

"Us?" Merida said, making sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes, you four are now the season guardians." North confirmed.

"Wait?" Rapunzel stops him from saying more. "You said the four of us?"

"That's right." Jack said twirling his staff. "I'm also one as well."

"Yes." North continued. "And we need you to help us and stop Pitch."

Hiccup and Merida have no idea what exactly this had to do with them, but Rapunzel really wants to get out of this as soon as possible. "Look, as much as appreciate the offer, I just can't do it. You'll have to pick someone more qualified."

"Pick?" North said stunned. "You think we picked? No. All of you are chosen, like we all were. By man in moon." With that, he points to an open window near the globe. The moon was clearly visible and shines through the window.

"What?" Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel said almost at the same time. All three of them had the same facial expression too, confusion.

"First Santa clause, next a giant rabbit, and now a man in the moon?" Hiccup said a little exaggerated, and whaling his arms around. "Ok, sooner or later, I'm going to wake up from this crazy dream."

The sandman, taking a little offence of that comment, flies over to hiccup and pinches him in the arms.

"OWWW!" He screamed as he yanks his arm away.

"Proof enough you aren't dreaming this." Jack calls out to Hiccup.

"That's right," North confirms. "It is a fate that you all have. It is destiny. You cannot say no."

"No! No,no,no,no,no,No!" Rapunzel said slowly backing away from the group frantic. "I can't do this. I'm not a guardian. I'm just a girl who wants to go home. I mean, I wanted to see the world outside my window, but not like this. I just... I just can't. I'm sorry, but this moon guy chose wrong."

"And the same goes with me." Hiccup said. "I'm no hero or fighter. I can barely lift a sword, let alone swing one. And I can't just go around and kill things I don't like; I can't even kill my tribe's greatest enemy. What makes you think I can this bogey man?! I'm sorry, but you also got the wrong person for the job." He then went to join Rapunzel in wishing to return home.

Merida however, bravely puffs her chest and turn to the guardians. "Well," she said. "I'm in. This is a lot better than going back home. At least here, my skills can be put to the test, and show everyone that I can chose my own fate. My sword, if I had a sword, is at your command and I will take on this Pitch, even if I have to do it own my own."

North, Bunny, and Sandy became kinda dumbfounded by what they see. Jack shakes his head, "maybe they're right." He said. "I mean, they're kids. How can we possible do this if they don't really believe in this?"

"I hate to agree with frostbite, but this is one of those rare times." Bunny agreed. "What do they know of protecting children if two of them can't-"

"Remember what you thought of Jack at first." North said cutting them off. Bunny thought for a moment, the let out a sigh of defeat. "If the man in the moon believes that they are the ones, they need to believe in themselves first." He then points to Jack and walks closer to the other three, and notion them to follow him.

"All of you, walk with me."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	7. Pitch is Back

**Hi Everyone, **

**I just want to take the time to thank everyone for your comments and likes. it really means a lot to me.**

**it's funny though, no one is asking me what happened to Tooth. well today, you'll find out.**

**hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The four of them follow North to the lower level of his workshop, observing the yetis hard at work. They even saw little fairies flying by to help any way they can. The elves on the other hand only experiment with the decorations and lights, which kinda end up as a disaster. North often stop as a final inspection, or to sign some paper work. During that time, Hiccup step out a couple of work tables to observe the details on how to make something amazing. Rapunzel gathers her hair to make sure no one steps on it, and then stops almost as often to look at the toys too. Well, more for the colour of each toy. She even gave a yeti some advice on a doll house that was completely pink.

"If you add some purple to the roof, and white for windows and door, it will be beautiful." She said.

The yeti thanked her for the advice. North stepped up in front of the yeti to tell him to make it happen. The yeti then groan to see he almost had to redo all the doll houses he made.

As for Merida, all she did was stepping out the yetis way as the walk pass her with arms full of toys.

Soon enough, all of them made it to what look like an office, but more kid friendly. There were toys and splashes of colour everywhere. The walls were glossy covered snow and one real wall that had a almost a stain glass window. Everywhere were ice like toys, decorations twinkling with beauty, and crystal snow sparkling like stars.

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel became amazed to see all of this, but Jack thought of something different. He's been through this kinda thing before, and knows what's coming. So he made his way to the other side of North, who presented the other three with a tray full of cookies.

All three of them shake their head, and politely said no. North force the tray to Jack as he walks closer to the others. "Now, we get serious." He said measly. As the three if the wondered what he means, the door behind them closed and locked itself.

Rapunzel screamed in fright, and Hiccup jumped a bit. But as for Merida, she put on a brave face. "What's the meaning of this?!" She shouts.

But north came close to her, and with one hand pushed her back to the other two. "Who ARE you three?!" He said a little threatening. "What is your centre?!"

At first terrified, the three of them became confused. "Centre?" Hiccup repeats to try to understand.

"If the man in the moon chose you, if Mother Nature's power chose you, you all must have something very special inside you." North explained.

"Something special?" Merida questions out of curiosity.

"Believe me, I don't have anything special." Rapunzel said, trying to avoid talking about special powers.

"Me too," Hiccup agreed. "I'm nothing special, just a 90 pound weakling."

"It takes more than appearances to make someone special." North said with confidence. He then turns his eye to Jack. As if reading his mind, Jack puts down the tray of cookies, and reached for an old nesting doll that represents North. He then tosses it to North, who caught with one hand. Then he presents it to Rapunzel, who looks at it with fright.

"Look," he said, "this is how you see me right. But if you get to know me a bit...well." He gestures her to open the doll, but she's too scared to, thinking it was a trick. So she quickly hands it off to Hiccup. After a careful look, he twists the doll and opens the lid.

Inside was a happier North. "You are jolly?" Hiccup jokes as he passes the doll to Merida.

"Not just jolly," north said as he notions Merida to continue opening the doll. When she did, she found another picture of North, but the cloth covered his mouth and his eyes were suspicious.

"I am also mysterious." North explained. Merida then pass the doll back to Hiccup, who open it more to see North more ferocious. "And fearless." Hiccup then passed the doll to Rapunzel, and though she was hesitant at first, opened it to see a happy North, holding a kitten.

"And caring." North said taking the doll and opening it to reveal a small figure. He drops it in Rapunzel's hand and smiles. "...and at my centre."

Merida and Hiccup look over Rapunzel's shoulder to get a better look. In her hands was a wooden figure of a baby wrapped in red cloth, smiling and looking at them with big eyes. "There's a wee babe." Merida guesses.

North shakes his head. "Look closer, what do you see?"

"You have very big eyes." Rapunzel guesses into the blue.

"Yes." North said with glee. "Big eyes that are full of wonder. With that, I can see things no mortal can see in their wildest dreams. The light twinkling in the trees, the magic and the music that fills the air around us. So I put wonder in all my creations, and help people see it too. That is my centre, and what makes me a guardian. Bunny can see hope, so he brings it in every coloured egg on Easter. While Sandy can help people dream good dreams. That is what makes us guardians."

Rapunzel took in all of that, and then looks to Jack. "So what is your centre," she asks nervously.

Jack smiles and twirls his staff. "Mine," he said with a laugh. "Mine is fun. I make snow days for the kids, and they play around in the snow. Making forts, snowman, even having snowball fights."

"So," North said to the three kids, "what is your centre?"

All of them thought long and hard, but can't give a definitive answer.

Hiccup walked away for a bit, scratching his head. "Is messing up a centre? I mean, that's what everyone says I do. I can't really do anything right, I'm just the village screw up. Ok. I'm just all..." He wales his hands all around him. "...this."

The others look at him confused. "You just gesture to all of you." Merida asks out loud.

"Yes." He answers feeling defeated. "I'm just...this. I'm no guardian, or worrier, I'm just someone who everyone thinks shouldn't exist."

Feeling sympathy, Rapunzel rushes to him and gives him a big hug. "Don't say that," she said as sweetly as she can. "I'm sure someone loves you." But then she turns to North. "But the same can be said about me. I don't really have a centre. I don't have anything special or magical. So as much as I like to help, I can't."

"I'm not sure about my centre either." Merida confesses. "I mean, I can guess, but the way my life is now, I don't know."

Jack nods his head, with sympathy for all three of them. "Believe me; it took me a while to figure out mine, three hundred years in fact."

"But we need to figure them out soon," North warns, "before Pitch can make his move.

Curiosity got to Merida. "How bad is this Pitch person anyway?"

"Well," North explains, "He is a tall man that hides in the shadows. He can turn people's worst dreams into reality. He can control black sand and mode it into any shape he likes. He can also-"

"Fly with his army, in a form of something dark and scary." Rapunzel said in fright as she looks towards the window.

"Yes!" North said almost happy, then he turn to worried. "How do you know?"

"Because there's a big black cloud heading straight for us." Hiccup answers for her while looking at the window. Everyone turns to see there was a big black cloud, flying towards them.

"Everybody out!" North shouts with urgency. Everyone obeyed and ran out of the office. North quickly commands some of the yetis to get the toys out of here and put them somewhere safe. The last thing he needs is to deliver broken toys on Christmas. He then leads the children and Jack back up to the globe room, where Bunny and Sandy were waiting.

"What's the problem mate?" Bunny asks.

"Pitch is coming." North instructed. "You and I will hold them here. Sandy, you make sure the elves and yetis get out safely. Jack, your job is to keep our guests safe."

"But I can help!" Jack argued. "I've beaten Pitch before, I can do it again."

"Not this time," North said while getting his swords ready. "If the man in the moon says that you and those three are our best chance, then we must protect them."

North then rushes to join Bunny at the front of the globe, while Jack huffs and joins the other three. Rapunzel became scared and sank to the floor with her arms over her head. Hiccup was scared too, but shielded Rapunzel like a child. Merida on the other hand, looked for any way to help.

"Do you have any spare weapons?" She asks Jack. "I can help."

Jacked looked around a bit, but having no luck. Merida quickly sees a bow with a set of arrows off to the side. She runs and grabs them; she readies herself for a fight. The bow however, felt heavier than the one she's used too, but it will have to do.

The nightmares burst through each wind and went all over the place. They all seem to take the form of big horses and chase the yetis and elves everywhere. Rapunzel screams as this is happening, while Hiccup tries his best to guard her. North and Bunny spring into action, fending off all nightmares that head in their direction. North swung his swords with all his might, and Bunny through his boomerangs to get the ones further away. For each nightmare hit, they disappear into a puff of sand.

Sandy had his hands full shooing away the nightmares that attack the elves. He did use some of his magic to turn the nightmares into dream creatures to help. But there were more nightmares then sandy can turn.

Jack was having a difficult time as well. He kept shooting out ice to the nightmares, but they just kept dodging and taunting him. He did hit a few, but for every one he hit, two more came from behind. Merida kept firing her arrows to help. But with the weight of the bow and the structure of her dress, it was tough for her to aim. It seems she couldn't even hit one nightmare.

The nightmares began to overwhelm the workshop. Many of the yetis and elves escape with alot of toys into the mountain, but the guardians and the others became trapped. Sandy flew to join Jack in stoping the nightmares.

"Jack!" Jack turns to see Hiccup pointing to the sky. He looked up to see the small group of fairies that survived the Tooth palace's invasion are being hunted. A couple of the nightmares surrounded them, and began to suck them in. Jack jumped and flew high to get to them. He blasted the nightmares with ice, but they got away with almost all the fairies.

Jack reached his hand to the only one that survived. "I got you Baby Tooth." He said trying to comfort her. "It's going to be ok." She nods and quickly hides in his pouch. He looks at the battle field, or more like an over taking. Nightmares can be seen all over the workshop, the guardians began to back away to the globe, and the others didn't really know what to do.

Jack flew down and blasted away some of the nightmares that got too close. "We can't keep this up." He calls out to North.

"We have to!" North said with his swords at the ready. "And we will."

All of a sudden, the nightmares stop advancing. The stood their ground and neighed angry.

"What are they waiting for?" Jack asks out to the group.

"Well. Look at the rabble."

Everyone's heart skipped a beat when hearing that voice. Rapunzel and Hiccup got off the floor and looked to where it came from. Everyone turned to the top of the globe to see a tall man with grey skin, black spiky hair that matched his robe, and golden eyes that speak evil. The big that also caught everyone's eyes, was a shiny emerald pendent around his neck.

"I must say, I am so happy to see you like this." He said with amusement. "Frighten, lost, no idea what is to happen, oh how I LOVE it."

"Pitch!" North cried out pointing his sword at Pitch. "You've got 30 seconds to leave or-"

"Or what?" Pitch cuts him off. "You'll put coal in my stocking." He laughs like a sinister child and disappears into black sand.

"Why are you here?!" Jack cried out angry into the air. "We took care of you last time. Your nightmares dragged you down-"

"Yes, I quite recall Frost." Pitch said, reappearing behind Jack. Jack turns around to ice blast him, but Pitch disappears before he could do so.

"But I waited for a long time, resting for the opportune moment. And now as you can see," he reappears in the window that shone the moon. "I'm back, and I'm fit as a fiddle."

"How about we turn you into a fiddle?!" Bunny threatens.

"Oh go eat a carrot." Pitch mocks him. Bunny let out a growl between his teeth. Pitch then spots Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel in the corner of his eyes. "Wait? Are those children?"

Merida looked at Pitch, with her face full with determination, and readied for a fight. Hiccup meanwhile was unsure what to do, so he looked at Pitch, trying to study him.

Rapunzel on the other hand, saw only fear and dread from him. "Man with pointy teeth, man with pointy teeth." She quietly repeats in fear, recalling what her mother warned about.

Pitch laughed with amusement at the sight of them. "Since when did you allow grand tours of your workshop North? I doubt they are the neutral party."

"So you're Pitch Black?" Merida said, trying to sound powerful. "I expected a little more."

"Oh really?" Pitch's voice whispered so close on her ear. She quickly turned around to see him near her. She quickly grabbed an arrow and tries to get him, but he vanishes again. "Well aren't you a brave little girl. Unlike Miss Blondie over there."

He eyes Rapunzel, who was still shaking in fear. he disappears again, and appeared over her shoulder."Boo!" He said quietly behind her. She screamed and jumped in fear, nearly knocking Hiccup over. Merida saw the opportunity and shot an arrow at him. But it just went through him like he was made of air. It shocked her to the core.

He giggled in a evil delight. "Did you think that could hurt me?" He taunted her, which only fuels her anger.

"Maybe this will!" Bunny yelled, throwing a boomerang at him. But Pitch easily turned into dust and teleported away. Jack spots on the globe again and flies towards him with great speed.

As Jack prepares an ice blast from his staff, a nightmare appeared in front of him. It was a form of a large, dark, female hummingbird hybrid with golden eyes. Jack recognized the figure all too well.

"Tooth?" He asks.

She responded by sending a dark flash wave at him that forced him to the ground hard. North and Bunny rush to help him up, then they took a good look at Tooth. Instead of her normal colour of blue, green, and gold feathers, most of them were black, and dark blue and purple. There were hints of gold at her tips, but it made her look more menacing. Even her wings changed from a clear blue, to grey with silver lining. Her face was completely grey and her eyes were gold instead of purple.

The boys looked at her in horror, this was clearly Pitch's doing. "Pitch!" Bunny yells in anger. "You rotten little ankle-bitter! What have you done to her?!"

Pitch laughs as he strokes her face. "Beautiful, isn't she?" He said with a smile. "Believe me, she wasn't so compliant at first, but with a little persuasion and a little of magic, I turned her into the ultimate tool of fear."

"Pitch!" North stood and yelled. "You son of a -"

"I'll have to get back to you North." Pitch interrupts and disappears. He reappeared as a shadow behind Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida. "What I want to know is about you three. You're mortals, so you can't be guardians. So what makes you three special?"

"We're not going to tell you!" Jack yells as he readies himself for a fight.

"Oh, you don't have too." Pitch said from the rafters with a sly smile. "Tooth will just tell me. After all, she's collected teeth from kids all over the world. She'll just tell who they are."

Tooth smiles and studies the three of them. "Of course master." She said. But her voice sounded different to the other guardians. They could hear her sweet caring voice, but also a monster too. "Though, this is interesting. All three of them are from different time periods."

"Different time periods?" Pitch asks.

"Yes," she said. She first points to Merida. "She is Merida of DunBroch," she pointed to Hiccup next. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third of Berk. Annnnnd..." She then points to Rapunzel, who is still stricken with fear. Tooth then stops to think. She flies closer to Rapunzel, who shakes even more. Hiccup and Merida hug her close to try to protect her.

"I honestly don't know?" Tooth confesses.

"What?!" Pitch asks in anger.

"I've never collected her teeth." Tooth said, flying back to her master.

"Really? Ah well, doesn't really matter." Pitch said regaining his compositor. "I'm sure one of the others will know."

North grabbed Pitch's attention again. "How are you doing this?!" He asks in anger. "You don't have the power!"

"Oh, oh, oh," Pitch said, mocking North's trademark 'ho,ho,ho'. "That's where you're wrong. I have all the power in the world now! I can change the very fabric of nature and time itself. Even turn someone to go against their nature. Just like I have done to your lovely friend. And the BEST part, I not only get her, I get the whole package!"

On that single, Tooth waves her hand, and smaller tooth fairies come out of nowhere. All of them have a similar colour scheme as her, which makes the other fairies scared, and everyone else in the room terrified.

"What kind of monster gave you that kinda power?!" North asked in rage.

"Oh, not a monster." Pitch replayed. "A little girl who thought she could help me. Well, she has! And now I can finally get rid of the guardians and the children's belief in them." As he spoke, lights on the globe began to disappear."

"What's happening?" Hiccup asks the group.

"What? Didn't they tell you? It's great being a guardian." Pitch said with pride. "But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything they protect, hope, wonder, dreams, even fun, it all goes away. And little by little so do they."

Sandy, Bunny and North were hurt by those words. They've already began to feel weaker, Except for Jack for some odd reason. He pushed that thought aside to focus on Pitch.

"And the best part," he continues, "when the belief is weaker, my nightmares get stronger."

"You won't get away with this!" Jack threatens.

"Oh, but I already have." Pitch said with an evil smile. That brought in the fear of the captured fairies, who tweet and flapped their wings frantically.

_"Let's go back to fear and darkness_

_I'm so bored with peace and _

SILENCE !"

When he shouts that to the fairies, everyone in the room became quiet and still.

_"Nights of evil, filled with fear_

_Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!"_

The guardians stood their ground with anger, while the other three were not sure what to do. Pitch keeps disappearing and reappearing behind each person.

_"Let darkness find it's sad ways;_

_Let's go back to good old bad days_

_No more foolish acts of kindness_

_This world's belief will be mine!"_

"We will stop you!" North said as a threat.

"Oh... Really." Pitch said with a sly grin.

_"Years from now, and forever on_

_No one will recall you guardians_

_Because all of this will be mine!"_

He reappears at the top of the globe, where more lights are going out.

_"This will all be mine!"_

He then points and taunts the guardians.

_"I have a plan; it includes you_

_You, guardians will change into_

_Fearlings!_

_Where your power will be added to mine_

_My nightmares will roam free spreading fear_

_To all of those you hold so dear_

_Even the man in the moon, will weep with dread !" _

He then turns to the fairies trapped in the nightmare. The nightmare horse began to turn into a giant cage, with the fairies still inside becoming more and more scared. Pitch played with the small emerald pendent around his neck.

_"With this power I stole from that girl_

_Added to my own, I'll make a whirl_

_Wind and these fairies will become my design"_

He then opened his palm and released a dark whirlwind at the fairies. It engulfs them into a shadow cocoon. Then a dark green light is shown through the cracks, along with the screams of the fairies.

"_Now all of them are mine_" Pitch proclaims.

In a giant burst from the cage, the darkness disperses, leaving all the fairies free. But instead of their normal, fun loving colour of blue and green, their feathers were black and purple. Even their eyes changed to an evil yellow.

Everyone was shocked or scared at what just happened. The Baby Tooth in Jack's pouch shivers in fear at what has become of her sisters. Jack just became furious that Pitch did that to the fairies.

"Ta-dah !" Pitch said with glee as he presents the fairies. "Now, it's your turn."

He nods to Tooth, which she nods in acceptance. "Get them ladies!" She commands. All the fairies flew in speed towards the guardians, trying to peck at them. Everyone tries to swat them away and avoid their ambush.

"We've got to get out of here!" Jack yelled.

"Tell us something we don't know!" Bunny yelled back.

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel weren't having a good time either. The ducked their heads to avoid the fairies and the nightmares attacking them. North saw this and knew he had to think of something quick. He needed a quick getaway. Then an idea popped in his head. If he can get to his collection of globes, he can get away and get everyone to safety. But his nearest globes are in his coat, and it's hanging on the railing of the room.

"I need to get to my coat!" He told the others. "It has our means to escape."

"Do you what you have to mate." Bunny said while swatting a few fairies. "We'll cover you!"

North made a break for his coat as the others continue to attack. Sandy looked to the children as they become sitting ducks. He flew with great speed and used his sand like a whip and got the nightmares out of the way. He then creates a sand shield to block the fairies. Merida saw the sandman trying to protect them, but knows he can't hold it up forever.

"Come on!" She said grabbing Rapunzel and leading her towards Sandy, with Hiccup lagging behind them.

When they reached the other two, Jack and Bunny fend of all the nightmares and fairies as best as they can. Merida tries to shoot down a couple of nightmares too, but her arrows keep passing through them like air.

Soon they were all surrounded by nightmares and fairies, which began chanting,

"_Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,_

_We are the army of dread and gloom_

_Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,_

_We are the army of dread and gloom"_

All seemed hopeless for the guardians, when North told everyone he's readied for them. Sandy took that hint, and created a large T. rex made out of sand to clear a path. Everyone ran to North with speed, while avoiding the fairies.

"Hope you got a plan mate?" Bunny asks when the group reached North.

"So far it's run now, and fight another day." North said sadly as he got out a snow globe.

"You can't be serious?!" Jack said applaud. "We can't just leave-"

"We have to." North said with much command. "Pitch won this battle, but the war is far from over."

"But we can't use that." Jack said. "The nightmares will follow us in."

Bunny looks over at Sandy, who is still fighting the nightmares. Sighing as if having no choice, he taps Sandy out. "Go with them and make sure they get out, I'll hold them off."

Sandy was surprised by this, and so were the other guardians. "No!" Jack said, "We're going together."

"Listen frostbite," Bunny said throwing his eggs at the nightmares. "You and those kids are our only hope. And North and Sandy still have their jobs to do. And right now, I can't believe I'm saying this, Christmas is more important than Easter. The world doesn't need me yet."

"But we need you!" Jack yells.

"No!" Bunny argued. "North! Get that blooming portal ready!"

North saw the courage of his friend, and nods. He whispers something in the globe, quiet enough so the nightmares wouldn't hear. He then throws the globe to the ground. At first it broke to a thousand glass pieces, but then they dissolve into a swirling vortex.

"Everyone in!" North commands. Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida aren't too sure about this, but Sandy pushed them all in. Soon he jumped in as well.

Jack was reluctant to follow. "No! I can't let you do this Bunny!"

"Jack we have to go!" North said grabbing Jack's arm.

"No!" Jack screamed as he and North go through the portal, and watch their friend being surrounded by nightmares.

Pitch found this whole thing amusing as he and Tooth watch from the globe.

_"You were mistaken if you believed_

_Pitch was someone who'd crumble and leave_

_Now I am back, and I will be believed this time!"_

Some of the nightmares turned into tentacles and bind Bunny's arms and legs tight. Bunny grunts as he struggles to break free. Jack wanted to rush in and help his friend, but north already got him into the portal.

Bunny was the only one left, along with the nightmares. Pitch like is opportune moment, and readied an arrow.

_"I told you once_

_I told you twice!_

_Everything you see before you"_

Pitch draws the arrow back and aims it. A magic green mist came from the pendent, worked its way to the tip of the arrow.

_"Every last bit of it _

_will..._

_be..._

_mine !"_

He fired the arrow and it hit Bunny in the chest, right at his heart. Bunny can feel the shadows crawling inside him, trying to take control. He focuses his mind to fight it off, but the darkness swoop into his heart, and made it cold. Soon, he wondered on why he was fending off this new found power. He was starting to like it, and let it in. This new feeling is making his fur darker, and the tattoos highlight in a silver glow. The nightmares let go of Bunny as he takes in a few deep breaths. Pitch loved his new creation, and laughed hysterically.

Bunny bowed to his master, and look at him with his golden eyes.

* * *

**Unbelievable right? Tooth and Bunny are now lost in the darkness. can they be saved? and can the other three find their centers in time? read and find out.**

**Song:** **Ruber From Quest for Camelot movie, Sing by Gary Oldman**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	8. Believe

**Hi Everyone, **

**Sorry it took a while, Been pretty busy lately. but here is the newest chapter. **

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"No!" Jack said slamming his fist on the wall. "We have to go back! Bunny...he's...he's..." He had a loss for words as tears stared to crystallize in his eyes.

North also had strong regrets for leaving Bunny there, but his head knew it was the best chance to get the children out of there. Rapunzel was stuck in the feudal position, still trying to get over what just happened. Sandy tries his best to comfort her, by making his sand to create beautiful visions around her, but she paid no mind. Hiccup and Merida on the other hand took a good look at where they are. It looked like a stable house with hay and stalls full of reindeer.

The sound of Jack's tears bought everyone's attention. They all felt sadness and remorse. Bunny risked his life to save them, and to make sure they got away. But now he's gone, and they are left in the dark. No one felt more responsible than Jack and North. If they could've thought of something else, or do something so they can all escape. But now, it's too late.

Jack felt his whole body shut down in sadness. He sank to the floor with his hand still on the wall. It began to freeze the wall in frost, and his tears are like a child looking for his mom.

"I'm sorry Jack." North said with some authority. "But there is nothing we can do."

"Don't say that!" Jack said though his sadness. "We can still save him. We go back and kick Pitch out. And then...we'll save him...and Tooth...we can...we can..." It wasn't long till the tears came back.

"We can't." North reminded him.

"We can't just leave them!" Jack yells.

"As much as I want to go back, we can't!" North said with force. "Pitch has overwhelmed us. If we go back, we could end up like Tooth. Bunny took the risk to get us all to safety; we can't let that go in vain."

Realizing that North is right, but it still didn't stop the pain in Jack. Baby Tooth came out of his pouch and sat with sympathy on his shoulder. Merida walks to him and puts a comfortable hand on his back.

"I'm sorry about your friend." She said with sadness. She kneeled down to look at him in the eyes. "He was a good fighter."

Jack looked at her, not feeling any better. Hiccup looked at the two of them with his own mournful look. He felt sorry for Jack, and sad for what Bunny did. Hiccup and the two girls were total strangers, and Bunny sacrificed his life to save them.

North looked around at all the sadden faces. He knew he had to take charge, and get them somewhere safe. "Listen." He spoke softly. "I know this is hard, but we need to get moving before the nightmares find us. Sandy, I need to get the reindeer ready." Sandy nods and begins to open each stall to let the deer out. He then led them to a door next to a big door. North turned his attention back to Jack and the children. "We need to get up and leave-"

"No."

Everyone's heads turned to Rapunzel, who is still shaking.

"What did you say?" North asked as if he heard wrong.

"I said no." She said. Her sad expressing turned to an anger and pleading look. "I'm not going anywhere with you lot!"

"Listen." North said trying to calm her down. "If we don't-"

Rapunzel stood, with tears in her eyes. "You have the power to bring us here! So use it to send me home! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"What." Jack said. He was hurt by her words. "My friend just saved you, and all you can think of is to go home!"

"I didn't ask for this!" She yells. "I mean, sure, I wanted to see the world, but not like this! I never wanted any of this! So I want you to send me home!"

She looked at North, with tears and anger. He sigh a long breath before he told her. "I can't."

She wouldn't take that as an answer. "Why not?!"

"I need Father Time's sand to do that." He explains. "And right now I just don't have any."

"Well," she said while gathering her thoughts. "Can't you just grab him and make more sand? I want to go home."

"Will you shut up?!" Jack yells angry. "My friend may be dead."

"And I am sorry for that, I really am." Rapunzel said while getting close to his face. "But you dragged me into this, and I now, I want out. So I'm sorry that I can't offer any sympathy to my kidnapper, but I just don't want to risk my hair to get-"

"Seriously!" Everyone turned to Merida. "We just escape from a guy that commanded an army of shadows, and all you're worrying about is your hair?!"

"It's not just my hair!" Rapunzel said. "I'm also worried about my mother. If she finds out I died in a strange land, or kidnapped by a guy who can control ice, I'll be labelled as the worst daughter in the world."

"Oh yea," Merida mocked. "A disappointing daughter who goes against her mother's wishes." She then grabs Rapunzel's arm tight, and brings her close to a threatening face. "Listen, it's for the best. Mother's don't care what you want. They just tell you what they want you to be. They don't even listen or care about what you want. They don't even love you."

"That's not true!" Rapunzel said trying to break free from Merida's grasp. "My mother loves me. She knows what's best for me."

"No, they don't." Merida said. "They never care."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Rapunzel said in a loud voice.

"Yes I do." Merida said in a equal tone.

"Alright enough!" Hiccup yells finally finding a voice. Merida lets go of Rapunzel to look at him.

"In case you haven't noticed," he said. "That guy could come and find us at any moment. So we need to continue this discussion somewhere else."

"I agree with the boy." North said. "We need to get out of here while we still can."

"And how are we going to do that?" Merida asks a little crossed.

North smiles, "With this," He said. He then puts his fingers to his lips and whistles very loud, almost loud enough to destroy glass. Everyone covers their ears to the sound. Suddenly the big door opens, and the reindeer galloped through. They are harnessed to a big stick that pulled something forward. When it was brought into the candle light, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel became awestruck.

The reindeer were pulling a giant wooden sleigh with folded wings and bells almost all around the outside. Sandy was already on the sleigh, stopping it when it reached the others.

"You've got to be kidding me." Merida said with her jaw dropped.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North said under his breath as he jumped to the front and gathers the whips on his hands.

Jack and Hiccup immediately got on with Baby Tooth behind them. But Merida looked Rapunzel, who was inching away.

"What are you waiting for?" Merida asks a little angry.

"Maybe it might be safer to walk." She said trying to get away. But Merida would have none of that. She grabs Rapunzel's arm and forces her up on the seats.

Merida was the last in when North looks behind to them. "Everyone's in." He said. "Buckle up!"

Hiccup looked frantically for anything to keep them in. "Where are the seat-belts?" He asks.

"That's just expression." North joked. "First time riders hang on!" With that, he cracked his whip, and the reindeer began to run into a tunnel.

Everyone on the sleigh was pushed back by the g force and felt the wind hitting them hard on the face. Jack and Sandy don't seemed to bother by this, but Merida and Rapunzel are having a hard time dealing with it. Hiccup on the other hand loved this. Sure the g-force was still hard on his body, but a smile never left his face. It made him think of all the flights with toothless.

North leads the reindeer down an icy, snowy tunnel in break neck speed. Soon his favourite part was coming up. "I hope you like the loop-de-loops!" He called out.

The boys nod with excitement. While the girls were having a hard time getting their stomachs not to turn.

"Not really." Rapunzel yells scared, while her hair flies around.

"I hope you like haggis." Merida said weakly with her face is turning green.

Within a few seconds, they start to see a bright light at the end of the tunnel. The ice road turns into a rickety, old, wooden ramp. Everyone almost jumped out of their seats at the bumpiness of the ramp. North cracked the whip and soon the reindeer jumped off the ramp, and begin to fly in the sky.

Everyone took the opportunity to take a breather and relaxed a bit. They can feel the cool breeze on their skin, and the sleigh began to smooth down. Everyone took the chance to look around. They saw in the sky that the sun is starting to set, almost setting the place in darkness. Jack was the only one to look back to see the workshop while there is still light. There were waves of shadows flying all over it, and complete darkness inside the shop.

"We better hurry." North said. "Before they discover we're here." He reached into his coat and pulls out a snow globe. He gives it a good shake and whispers into it.

"zimnyaya strana chudes."

He throws with all his might, to make the globe reach the front of the reindeer. It explodes and a giant portal appeared. Everyone prepared in their seats for what is about to happen. Most of them are in fear of what's going to happen. Regardless, North cracks the whips, and the reindeer went through.

The feeling in the portal was not a good one. Merida's stomach turned more, and her face became greener. Rapunzel was holding on to much hair as she can, and was tossed around like a rag doll. Hiccup on the other hand, just held on to the railing with all his might. Sandy and Jack have already been through this, so they kinda got their motion sickness handled.

When they reached the other end of the portal, North slowed it down to give everyone breathing room. He then led the reindeer down so people can get off. Jack and Sandly flew off the sleigh, while Hiccup's legs became all shaky. Merida tumbles out, looking like she's gonna throw up, and Rapunzel still tries to catch her breath. Jack flew to her side to try to help her up, but she rejects it and tries to get up herself.

Jack shakes it off and goes to meet North. North looks out to see where they are. Jack turns his head to see what North sees, he couldn't believe his eyes. They're in a postcard's description of a winter wonderland. It was a cove with snow covering the ground. There's an ice rink with a huge decorated tree in the middle. There was a mountain, with hundreds of ice caves. The little trees were decorated with frost, and have candy canes hung on the branches.

"Whoa." Was all Jack could say. When everyone else was settled and feeling better, they took a good look as well.

Rapunzel's face lit up, almost like a kid in a candy store. "What is this place?" She asks.

North chuckled happily. "This is zimnyaya strana chudes, also known as my little Winter Wonderland. It's where I go for a short vacation, while the people enjoy Boxing Day. But as of now, consider it a safe house. No one knows about this place, not even Pitch."

Everyone took in a huge sigh of relief.

North walked in front of the group. "I know you are worried about what to do, or what's gonna happen. But right now, I need to make sure the yetis and elves get here safely, and get them back to work. Christmas is coming soon, and we need to get everything ready."

"Wait!" Rapunzel said. "What about-"

North already knew what she was gonna say. "After we get everything sorted, we will think of a way to stop Pitch. The sooner we do that, the sooner you go home."

Rapunzel thought about that. Horrible thoughts came to her, like if her mom figures out if she's gone or not, or how Pascal is holding up. But then realize that she owes North for saving her life. The least she can do is help get this holiday back on track. "Ok," she said. "But I am not going to be held responsible for the kidnapped kids."

Jack looked at her. "I better help you, and explain to you what Christmas really is."

She sighs with frustration, but eventually agrees.

Merida also agrees to help. "I'll do what I can." She said.

"Yeah," Hiccup said nodding his head. He just couldn't wait to get his hands on some tools. "I guess I can help too."

"Excellent! Wunderbar!" North said with cheer.

All of them become busy as bees. In the caves, yetis and elves began to pop out, with arms full of toys and tools. Jack made ice like tables for them to work on, while North and Sandy made small houses for them to live in for a while. The other three helped in their own way. Rapunzel experimented with the colours to paint each toy. Hiccup helped making a few toys, while trying out the new tools. Merida had her hands full with the elves; they reminded her so much of her brothers, except there were about a hundred elves. They mostly help with the lights and ornaments, and in truth, Merida had fun painting a few ornaments.

She did however, took a few moments to eyed Hiccup.

"So the slot goes over here, and the arm moves up and down?" He asks a yeti as he fiddles with a robot.

The yeti nods and spoke some mumbo jumbo. Hiccup did as he was told and put the button in its respected place. Soon enough, the robot moved and twirls its arms around. The yeti, in its own way, congratulated Hiccup on a job well down. He felt pride and happiness; it was the first he was complimented by his handiwork. This felt better than anything he had at home. Except for toothless, he was the only one who made him feel liked he belonged anywhere.

Thoughts of Toothless made Hiccup a little sad. "I wonder how you're doing bud." He said quietly. The yeti wanted to know what he meant, but Hiccup brushed it off and continued to work.

But Merida sees something different, a funny feeling about the boy. She remembered that Tooth fairy said that he was from Berk.

"Berk?" She reminds herself under her breath. "Why is that so familiar?"

Maybe she should've listen to her mum's teachings. Berk was someplace she talked about, often not in a good way. But she couldn't remember why. She would have to ask Hiccup later, for now she has to continue her work.

While Merida and Hiccup were busy, Jack was by Rapunzel's side, and took some time explain to her what Christmas was really about as she paints a bouncy ball.

"So, let me get this straight." She said, "People give gifts to the people they love, then they join together for a giant dinner, and they sing songs?"

"That's pretty much the just of it." Jack shrugged.

"But what about all those exploding nuts they put in the fire as a trap for the elf...or in this case, North?" She asks.

It took a while for Jack to understand what she meant. "You mean 'Chestnuts on an open fire." He said then laughed. "That's one of my favourite Christmas songs."

"A Christmas song?" She said in surprise. "How many howls and growls are in it?"

"Ummm. None." He said a little confused by her words. "No Christmas songs are like that. Who would tell you that?"

Rapunzel sigh as she stopped painting a little ball and looks down. "My mother."

Jack tries to look in her eyes to look for the root of this confusion. "What else did your mom tell you?" He asks with sincerity.

Rapunzel turned her head away from Jack. "She told me that Christmas is a horrible holiday."

"Well, I kinda got that." Jack said under his breath. 'Bet she got alot of coal in her time.' He thought.

Rapunzel continued. "She told me that the world is full of selfish people. They do horrible things to get what they want."

"Is that why you were stuck in that tower?" He asks her while turning her head with a finger under her chin.

She nods her head in depression. "Now I can see why..."

"Wait." Jack said before she finished. "That guy, Pitch, yeah he is rotten to the core. But look around you..." He gestures to all the yetis, elves and decorations all around them. "Everyone is working together to help make this holiday great for billions of kids all over the world. They're putting in alot of hard work, just to get a smile on Christmas Day."

She looks around to everyone busy with their toys and tools. But then felt sad again, to know the dangers that Pitch still hold.

Jack puts a hand on her shoulder. She reacts by a cold touch that made her body shake for a second. "And look, I'm sorry I took you from the tower. But we will find a way to get you back home."

She's is still sad and frighten, but she nods in acceptance. "In one respect, I'm kinda glad to leave." She said. "This is the very first time being outside my room. Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too." Jack said with a smile.

Rapunzel couldn't help but to smile back. But her face once again fell to sadness. Jack is trying to help her, but the most she's been doing is complain. She felt something needed to be said. "I'm sorry about my selfishness. And I am sorry about your friend."

Jack was touched by her words and worry. A minute ago, she was whining like a kid with a tantrum, now she's like a worrying mother. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Then a silence was between them, feeling very awkward. Rapunzel got back to paint a ball bright purple with a yellow sun on it.

Jack leans in to look at the ball. "That's pretty." He comments. "How did you learn to paint?"

Rapunzel shrugs as she continues working. "I've been painting all my life. You have to find something to do when you're stuck in one place all your life."

That got Jack to want to investigate. "So you've been in that tower all your life?" He asks.

"Yep." She said.

"I can kinda sense your mother is over protected," he said. "But seriously, why would anyone stick someone, in a tall tower all their life?"

"She figured that was the best way to protect me and-" Rapunzel quickly closed her mouth before saying too much.

"And..." Jack said trying to figure it out.

"Well," Rapunzel said trying to find some way to get out of reviling her secret. "And...pascal. You know my chameleon"

Jack knows there is something she is hiding. But he just got on this girl's nice side, better stay there.

"Ah-hun." He said in an 'I don't really believe you' tone.

"Plus." She continues. "It keeps all the ruffians and thugs out. Well, except for you." Then a thought came to her. "Hey, how did you get in anyway? How did you get past mother?"

Jack sighed as he expects this was coming. "I've been there for a while, listening from the other side of the window. I tried looking for another way in, but they were all blocked. Despite being a spirit I can't phase through most solid objects. I had to wait till you let your mom out, then I flew in."

"Really." She said almost surprised. "I didn't see you."

"You see, that's the thing with me." He said with a heavy tone. "I can only be seen by someone who believes in me. Both you and your mom didn't believe in me, so you couldn't see me. I may not be able to phase through objects, but I can people who don't believe in me. Almost like I don't even exist."

Rapunzel listen attentively but couldn't believe her ears. "I'm so sorry," she said with care.

"It's ok." Jack said with a smile. Though it was hurtful to talk about it, it was nice to talk to someone about it. "You don't need to worry about me, just take this time to enjoy yourself out of your tower."

Seeing he wants to stop talking about his past, Rapunzel sigh as she looks at the snow around her. She is surprise that she's not shivering cold, even in her bare feet.

"By the way." Rapunzel said looking in his eyes. "Don't tell anyone about my tower."

"Ok," he said though he doesn't know why she would ask that.

Silence was between them again, until Rapunzel asks him. "Do you know any good Christmas songs? I would like to hear one."

Jack became a little nervous, never has e been asked to sing for anyone. He searched his thoughts to find a good one. Though being over three hundred years old he's heard alot of them.

He finally found one, but wants to set the magic of the song. So he twirled his staff to make snow fall gracefully down. Not enough to make a blizzard so everyone would have to stop working, but enough to make a magical wonderland. He whispered something to the wind and it obeyed his command and began to play a soft melody through the air. Rapunzel dropped her ball and paint as she listens to all that's around her.

Jack took a deep breath before singing.

_"Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_

_Dreams are calling like bells in the distance"_

Rapunzel's face began to light up, as the decorations lite up as if on time with the music.

"_We were dreamers not so long ago_

_But one by one we all had to grow up"_

That part saddens Jack, thinking about Jamie, and how he is growing up. But he pursuit the melody for Rapunzel.

_"When it seems the magic slipped away_

_We find it all again on Christmas Day"_

He took her hands and leads her to the frozen lake with the huge tree in the middle.

_"Believe in what your heart is sayin'_

_Hear the melody that's playin'_

_There's no time to waste_

_There's so much to celebrate_

_Believe in what you feel inside_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly_

_You have everything you need_

_If you just believe"_

Rapunzel smiles the biggest smile of her life as she looks at all the beauty around her. A lot of the yetis and elves stopped working to try to figure out what Jack is doing. Sandy looked over at the two, and figures he can help Jack. So he made beautiful dreams to fly around Jack and Rapunzel that fit jack's description."

_"Trains move quickly to their journey's end_

_Destinations are where we begin again_

_Ships go sailing far across the sea_

_Trusting starlight to get where they need to be" _

Rapunzel giggles as she touches the sandy trains and boats. She began to chase a boat like a moth to light. But nearly slips as her bare feet touch the frozen lake.

Jack flies to her and grabs onto her to balance her.

"_When it seems that we have lost our way_

_We find ourselves again on Christmas Day"_

For the first time since they met, Rapunzel felt safe in his arms. She allowed him to guide her on the ice.

_"Believe in what your heart is sayin'_

_Hear the melody that's playin'_

_There's no time to waste_

_There's so much to celebrate_

_Believe in what you feel inside_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly_

_You have everything you need_

_If you just believe"_

He took her all around the ice, around the Christmas tree. It was an amazing feeling between the two of them. He twirls her so she can feel the emotion and spirit in the air. He continues singing, "_just believe_," as her smile gets bigger and bigger.

He then stops her spinning and holds her tight to make sure she doesn't fall. He took a minute to let the magic fly around them. "Just believe" he whispers while looking in her big eyes.

She smiles as she looks in his eyes. "Thank you." She said before backing away from his grasp. But as soon as she did, her feet slipped on the ice and she fell backwards into a snow pile. She popped up with a snow like crown and moustache.

Jack tries to hold in a laugh, but let it muffle through his hand that covered his mouth. Rapunzel saw this and smiles an evil smile. She grabs a bit of snow and throws it at him. It hits him in face. She doesn't even try to hold in a laugh. She got up and holds her hurting sides.

Jack took that as a challenge, and made a snow ball. He threw it at her, but she manages to duck before it hit her. It ended up making its way to Merida, and hits her at the back of her head.

"Uh-oh" Rapunzel whispers to Jack. Jack nods in agreement and fear. Merida saw the two of them and sighs. She bends down to make a snowball of her own and throws it at them. Her snowball it with much force on jack's face. Then she sighs in frustration as she looks angry at him. Rapunzel sees this and made a snowball, and fired at her. It hit Merida's side. Rapunzel felt happy that she did it, but Merida wasn't so happy. She got away from her work station and made another ball with frustration. Jack got up and made a snowball with a bit of his magic. He aimed and fired at Merida, trying to get her to have fun. It did hit her in the face, but she tries to fight back the magic.

She didn't want to give in, but her mouth and sides made her laugh with glee. She threw the snow ball, but with no anger to back it up. Soon All three of them started to have a snowball fight, while everyone else tries to work. Hiccup ducked under the table to try to avoid getting clobber in the fight, but couldn't help but feel sad to be left out.

It took a while before North came and broke off the snowball fight. He told them that the sun has set here and Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup are still mortal, and need rest and food. As if to confirm the thought, Rapunzel's stomach growled, and Merida let out a huge yawn. North calls out Hiccup to come and join them. With a little persuasion and a collar yank by a yeti, Hiccup puts down his tools and went to join the others.

North led them to a small house with a fire place going. When they got inside, they were amazed. The whole house only had one room, but it was so much bigger then what should've been on the outside.

"How is this possible?" Hiccup asks out loud. "It's bigger on the inside."

"That's magic for you." Jack said with a smile.

The room was decorated with holly and berries on the walls. Three large beds were on one side of the room, with fluffy pillows and warm comforters. On the other side was a long table full of amazing food. Ham, apples, potatoes, gravy, an assortment of vegetables and cakes.

"Wow!" Rapunzel squeal. "This is more food than I've ever seen!" She immediately grabbed a plate and took one of everything. Merida and Hiccup took more time to get their food and sit on their beds to eat. When the food touched their mouths, a delicious smile spread on their faces. They've never had food more delicious in their lives.

Hiccup notices that Jack didn't have a plate, and North was only having a small chocolate cake. "Aren't you guys' hungry?" Hiccup asked.

"We're spirits." Jack said. "We don't really feel hunger."

"Indeed." North agreed. "As much as I love cookies, they're more of a luxury then a necessity."

The guardians waited a bit while the three ate their food. Soon, Sandy made his way in and flies to the fire place. Jack just leans on a headboard of a bed while North sat on a chair.

"Alright." He said getting everyone's attention. "Now, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Merida asks with a mouthful of food.

"How are we going to stop Pitch?" North said with worry.

"Well," Merida said as she swallowed her food. "We can start by putting an arrow in his head..."

"What good would that do?" Hiccup point out. "Did you see what happened the first time, your arrow went right through him like smoke."

"At least I did something." She pointed out in anger. "What did you do?!"

"I tried to study him." Hiccup said a little shaken. "But only to come up to the conclusion that he is way too powerful."

"So nothing." Merida commented.

"Well sorry if everyone is not as skilled as you!" Rapunzel said from her bed.

"Says the girl that shook like a leaf." Merida pointed out. "Worry about messing your pretty hair."

"Hey!" Rapunzel said in anger and holds her hair like a protective parent. "This hair is very important to me!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Hiccup said with a little anger. "The sooner we conclude this is impossible, the sooner we can go home."

"What if I don't want to back home?!" Merida said. "What if I just want to stay away from there as much as possible?"

"Says you." Rapunzel said. "But what about the rest of us?! I have a mother to go back to."

"Yeah." Hiccup nods in agreement. "And I have a best friend who needs me!"

"Well, you two aren't the most important people here." Merida said with authority.

"We know." Hiccup said. "You're a princess of a Scottish country, but that doesn't mean you are the most important person in the world!"

"Don't talk to me like that." Merida said raising her voice. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be a princess."

Watch the three of them bicker, North lowers his hands to his hands. "This is going well," he said with disappointment.

"In one sense," Jack said. "This is how the avengers start out."

The three people on the bed looked at him with confusion. "What are the avengers?" Hiccup asked.

Jack had to remind himself that those three are not from his time, and don't get the reference. "Ummm...They..." He said trying to find the right words. "They...are superheroes...who have to join together... to defeat a common enemy."

He smiled nervously, hoping they got it. But he just got more confused looks. "Who are super heroes?" Rapunzel asks.

Jack sighs in defeat. "Never mind." He said. "The point is we have to come together as a team, in order to stop Pitch."

"Jack," Rapunzel said. "I don't know how I can help. I'm just a girl. I'm not a worrier, certainly not a fighter. I'm sloppy, immature, clumsy, and scared."

"I don't even see how we can defeat him." Hiccup said looking at all of them. "I mean, if a solid arrow can't hurt him, what else is there? I think it's best to say that we are out of our league."

"I know it all seems hopeless." North said trying to straight himself on the chair. "But we will find a way."

"But," Rapunzel said while yawning in tiredness. "How are we supposed to help?"

North thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anything. "I don't know." He admits. "But we will find an answer. In the meantime, you three look tired. I think it's best if you sleep on this, and we'll talk in the morning."

"It's alright." Merida said trying to hold a yawn. "I'm not that tired."

"Nether the less." North said while getting up from the chair. "A good night's sleep is what you need."

"But what if Pitch-" Hiccup began.

"He won't find this place," North assures him. "Sandy will help you make good dreams." He looks to Sandy who nods in approval.

"I don't think I can sleep." Rapunzel confesses. She then looks to Sandy who prepared three sand balls. They fly and hit her, Merida and Hiccup on the head. Almost in an instant, they fell with their heads on their pillows. Gold dust rings around their head as they start to dream.

"That should do it." North said as he leaves them in peace. Jack quickly follows as Sandy is left to keep them comfortable.

Jack and North observe the dark sky above the cove. The stars began to twinkle as the dance around the moon.

"Oh Manny." North asked the moon. "What are we going to do?"

The moon was silent as the wind and only shines bright. North sighs in hopelessness at the situation in hand.

"North." Jack asks. "Where do you think Pitch got this power?"

"I have no idea." North said. "And if it's not stopped, this world will fall into darkness."

"And it is up to me and three kids to stop them." Jack said with a hint of mockery.

"They're not kids." North said. "They're almost your age." He quickly corrects himself in realization that Jack is over 300 years old. "I mean, mentally your age."

"Thanks alot." Jack said. "But I don't know how this is going to work. Two of them look like they've never been in a fight, and the other one is a bit of a hot head. How are we supposed to work together?"

"We'll think of a way." North said putting a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. "And together, we will defeat Pitch and save Tooth and Bunny."

Seeing Jack's mood isn't changing, North decides to change the subject of conversation. "So," he said, "how's Jamie?"

Jack looked up at the mention of Jamie's name. "He's fine, I guess." Jack's mood didn't turned into a happy one as North hoped.

"What is it?" North asks.

"Is just..." Jack said trying to find the words. "I'm happy he can see me, I really am. I'm just scared for the day he can't."

"What do you mean?" North asks with concern.

Jack brushes of North's hand and walks a bit away. "You've seen it all the time. Kids grow up and don't believe in you anymore. It might seem fine and dandy to you. But me...well...I've dealt with non-believers all my life. Now, I have a few people who can see me. But they can never hold a candle to Jamie. He was my first, and I'm scared for the day he can't see me anymore."

"Jack," North said trying to comfort him. "I know it is rough. But Jamie is one of the biggest believers that I know of. And he sees you more than a guardian, he sees you as a friend. If you want my opinion, he will see you for a long time."

Finally, he got Jack to smile. It was small, but hopeful. "Thanks North." Jack said.

"Anytime." North said with a fatherly smile.

They heard the door closed to the little house as Sandy floats outside. He then made the sand above his head make little 'Zzzz' to show that they are asleep.

"Good work Sandy." North whispers while giving him a pat on the back.

The happiness was short lived as they heard a girlish scream coming from inside the house.

"Rapunzel!" Jack cried out in fear as he flew with great speed. He ice blast the door and readied himself for anything.

He felt a great rush of wind pulling him in. He opened his eyes to see a great force if the form of green fire, trying to pull people into the fire place. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel were holding on to the bed posts, as the wind pulls them in. Jack twirls his staff to gain control of the wind, but it ended up pulling him closer to the flame.

"I got you." North said quickly grabbing Jack's staff. Sandy also rushes in and grabs Merida and Hiccup by the waists with a sand whip. Baby Tooth's little wings stood no chance against the strong wind and got pulled into the fire. It disappears when its body made contact with the fire. Everyone else tries to hold on to whatever they can. But the wind became stronger. Hiccup hands slip and wind seemed to grab him. Sandy tries with all his might to hold on to Hiccup, but the sand whip holding Hiccup seems to pull Sandy in too. Hiccup's whole body disappears in the fire, bringing Sandy along with him. Thanks to the wind, and the sand whip still attached to her body, Merida was soon dragged into the green fire.

Jack was struggling to hold on to his staff. He looks over a Rapunzel, she was struggling too, and her hair almost touches the fire.

"Hold on!" He cries out to her. But eventually, her hair touches the fire and pulls her in. Jack saw her scared face as she disappears into the fire.

North's grip was also slipping as tries to hoist Jack up. But a power gush of wind pushes North forward, tipping his balance. Soon enough, Jack and North were pulled in the fire.

Once the work was done, the fire turned back to its normal colour, and crackled like it normally does. A silhouette of a woman looked through the window and smiles as she continues to pursuit her plan.

* * *

**zimnyaya strana chudes means Winter Wonderlan in Russian**

**Wunderba means wonderful in German**

**Song:** **Believe by Josh Groban from the polar express**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	9. Meeting Mother Nature

**Hi Everyone, **

**I am glad that people are enjoying this. In this Chapter, I'll be introducing someone from the book series, "Guardians of Childhood." I totally recommend that you read them. they tell a lot of the back story of the guardians. **

**so without further ado, here we go**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Jack opened his eyes with heavy eyelids. His vision was all dark and fuzzy. But soon, his senses started to come back. Wherever he is, it felt soft and full of powder. It smells nice too, like a rose perfume. His eyes started to work again as he can see dark red walls. But the walls allowed sunlight to go through them.

He groans as he gets his strength back in his arms. He looked around to try to figure out where he is. He sees everyone else was here and unconscious. Figuring he has to fight, he reached for his staff, only to be grasping at air.

"Oh no." He said quietly, as he tries to search for his staff. He got up to look around, but the floor felt like a bouncy castle. Thankfully the room was small and he was able to scan everything in about a minute. The room was very small, and enclosed. Everyone was on the ground, except for Sandy, who was asleep hovering. Jack has never seen a place like this before, but one thing was for certain. They were all prisoners. Though it is unclear who is keeping them here.

Jack heard a soft moan from Rapunzel as she shifts a bit. He walks to her and tries to shake her awake.

"Hey." He whispers. "Wake up."

Her eyes flutter open as she regains conscious. "Jack?" She whispers as she tries to sit up.

Moans and groans can be heard from everyone else. Jack turns to see everybody sat up and looked at their prison.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked out loud.

"I don't know." North said. He reached down to discover his swords were missing. Merida also felt that her bow was missing too.

"No!" She said she tries to stand. But the floor almost moved with her, making it hard to keep balance.

"Where are we?" Rapunzel asks almost scared. "Did Pitch-"

"No." North confirmed. "This is a little too nice to be Pitch's work."

"So who kidnapped us?" Hiccup asks.

No one can give an accurate answer. Merida made her way to the walls and began to punch them. But the walls were soft and easy took every punch.

"Whoever you are, let us out!" She screams to the wall. Baby Tooth got her idea, and tries to charge at the wall. But it ended up bouncing her back to Sandy who caught her.

"Yeah," Jack said while helping Rapunzel to her feet. "I'm not to sure that's a good idea."

"I don't hear you coming up with a better one." Merida said as she rests her fists for a bit.

Hiccup also made his way to a wall, a softly touched the back of his hand to it. It felt almost like fabric, with the texture of velvet. "Weird?" He said out loud.

"What?" Rapunzel asks to understand.

"These walls aren't like normal walls." He said. "It's strong yet delicate. And the smell coming off of them," he took a big sniff at the wall. "It smells sweet, and luring."

"What are you saying?" North said.

"What I'm saying," Hiccup said. "This might sound crazy, but this place is almost like...like..."

Sandy popped up beside him, with a sand like flower above his head.

"Exactly." Hiccup said in a eureka manner. "We're being held inside a flower."

"How is that possible?" Merida said with a 'do we look stupid' look. "In case you've forgotten, flowers are wee small. How are we..."

Her talk was cut off as their cell moves them around. They all felt their cell descending and force made most of the sink to the floor. When the cell stops, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel felt a little light headed and dizzy. Jack, North and Sandy helped each of them up just as the ceiling breaks apart. It peels out and everyone felt the sun beginning to shine on them. The cell's walls pushed out for everyone to see the beautiful red petals expanding. When they finally spread out, everyone look to see the giant red flower they've been in.

"Oh," was all Merida could say feeling a little stupid. she and the others then looked at where they are.

Wherever they are, it was breath taking beautiful. The trees were magnificent. The strong tree stems almost glisten and the branches almost like vines played in the wind. Their leafs were light and glisten in the sunlight. The flowers around were a mix of blue forget-me-nots and heart belles•. They sparkle with dew and bloomed as they are spotted by the others. Almost like a show nature wants to put on. The buds of the heart belles droop over a small foot high fence, to a pathway made of cobber stones•. The path seems to go deeper into the forest of wonder.

Everyone one got off the flower they were held captive, and looked around at their new environment.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." Rapunzel said with her jaw dropped.

"Don't be too hasty." North said. "We don't exactly know where we are."

"How are we here?" Merida asked. "I thought you said no one knows about your hideout."

"I don't know." North said with concern. "You are the first outsiders to see it. No one else knows of its existence."

All of a sudden, they all heard a giggle through the air. It sounded light and childish.

"Who's there?" Merida called out to the voice. But the voice just giggled a little louder.

"Show yourself!" North said with a voice of authority. Everyone tried to listen for the giggle again, but instead heard only the whistle of the wind. Then they heard movement all around. The flower buds and the trees branches all moved, and point to the other end of the path.

Sandy got the idea of what the trees meant, and put a sandy arrow in that direction, on top of his head.

"I guess we have to go that way." Jack said a little confused.

"But what if it's a trap?" Rapunzel said with worry.

"Maybe," Hiccup said with the same concern. "But it might also lead us to some answers."

"I agree." North said as he starts charging down the path. "I want to know who it is, and why they took us here."

As North walks down the path, Sandy, Baby Tooth, Hiccup and Jack follow him. The girls were a little reluctant, but eventually saw no choice, but to follow.

The road led them further into this landscape. The trees relatively stayed the same, but the flowers changed from forget-me-nots, to lavenders, then to dandelions. They even spotted some mushrooms on their trail, but they seemed to be bigger than normal mushrooms. Everyone heard movement from behind bushes and trees. At first they became tensed, only to relax when they were only animals. A couple if deer out in the distance of the trees, a squirrel or two hidden in the leaves, and a bunch of rabbits huddled together in the flowers. Even a bunch of humming birds came down to everyone. Baby Tooth taunted them a bit, but their response was pecking at her head.

"This place has an 'Alice in Wonderland' kinda vibe." Jack said as he swats the birds away from Baby Tooth.

"What does that mean?" Rapunzel asks him.

But all Jack could do is groan. "Never mind," he said. There was no way he could describe that story without getting more questions. But it was true, this place as magical as Wonderland.

Soon, they made it to the end, and their destination as purely magical. They arrived in a beautiful garden. Almost every kind of flower was there, roses, lilies, petunias, daisies, etc.; and they were separated by small decorated fences. Even the trees around there had flowers on them, mostly fruit blossoms. The flowers and trees were all in big rings, but with paths leading to a beautiful water fountain. It had a Greek style to the articulator, and has a statue of a woman with long flowing hair, and a general standing on a pillar.

"Wow." Rapunzel said in awestruck. That was pretty much what everyone else is feeling too.

But then Jack notices something around the fountain. He ran to investigate, with Baby Tooth flying behind him.

"Jack!" North cried out. "Be careful!"

Jack ran to the fountain, and looks closer to the statue above the water. He is sure he's never seen that woman before, but the man looks familiar to him. He then looks down at the pillar they're standing on, and he sees it. In the pillar, there's a snowflake symbol. He moved to another side to the fountain, to see the pillar also had symbols of the sun, a flower and a leaf.

"North!" Jack called out, "the symbols are on here!"

This causes North and the others to join Jack.

"Really?" North said before finding the symbols himself.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hiccup asked before everyone looked.

"When the Man in the Moon chose you all," North explained, "these symbols were above your crystals. And they also appeared in the book about the season guardians."

"Season guardians?" Merida asks.

"That's right, the reason why you are here."

A strong female voice came out of nowhere. They recognized as the giggle from before. As everyone looked around to find the voice, they felt the ground shake under their feet. Off on one of the paths, the ground burst open, and something started to rise out of the ground. It was a bud of a pink rose, but much bigger. Almost as big as a hot air balloon. Rapunzel, Hiccup, Sandy and Baby Tooth took a step back, while the others readied for whatever is going to happen.

When the bud opened up, everyone became awestruck. Inside the flower, was a tall, young woman with long, radiant black hair. While most of it flowed down, two stains were flying in the air. Her skin was pale, with a face was straight and regal, friendly and deadly at the same time. The only trusting feature were her eyes, her beautiful forest green eyes that held reason in them. Her gown was a beautiful shade of emerald, with decorated vines everywhere. They covered her whole body, except for a spot on her stomach. The vines spread to expose her belly button.

Everyone stood their ground as she walks off her flower. "Hello," she said. Her voice was a little childish, but much maturity. "It is wonderful to finally meet you."

All of the kids became confused, but North just was shaking in his boots. Sandy on the other hand, flies straight to her, and gives her a big hug.

The woman returns the hug. "It's wonderful to see you again Sanderson." She said with a smile.

"Moth-moth-moth- Mother Nature." North spoke almost in fear.

She giggled at him. He then kneels in a respectful manner. "There is no need for formalities Nicholas." She said as she lets go of Sandy, and puts a finger to raise North's head. "Just call me Emily."

"Emily," he whispers, still a little awestruck to be in her presence, and honoured that she used his old name.

Emily then looked at the four other people before her. Rapunzel was still shaking a bit, Hiccup was still no sure what to do, Jack wowed at the fact that Mother Nature was standing in front of him, and Merida was still looking for a fight.

Emily smiles as she opens her arms to them. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting for us?" Rapunzel repeated.

"Yes." Emily said nodding her head. But then she looks at Merida, who is still in her torn, shiny blue dress. "But first, I think you need to be in something more comfortable."

As Merida wonders what she's talking about, Emily raises her arm, and twirls her fingers and wrist. Within seconds, a cool breeze surrounds her, caring leaves and twigs. They made their way to her dress, cutting off any loose fabric, and the laces of her corset. Merida was too confused to fight back, but also found it a little easier to breathe. The leaves then split apart and made their way to her dress. She felt it morphing on her body. The dress started to change from being neck high, to something just perching on her shoulders. The blue becoming darker and darker, until it was a dark green. The golden trim dissolves into the green. Her tight sleeves became a little looser, and turned into the shade of green. Tiny cotton balls made their way to her elbows, and become puffy at the ends. The wind died as soon as its work was done. Merida looked at herself, to see her old green dress from home on her body again.

Everyone around her wowed at what just happened. "How did you do that?" Merida asks Emily.

"You should see what I could do with ice." Emily said with a smile. "Speaking of ice." She looks to Jack, who became confused. "I believe this belongs to you."

The ground opens up beside Jack, and vines holding his staff popped out. He reaches and takes the staff, and vines returned to the ground. "Thanks." He said.

"What do you want from us?" Rapunzel said out loud. "Why are we here?"

"All very good questions," Emily said with a smile. "As I'm sure you are aware, you are here to stop Pitch."

"We tried." North said, "But he has a new power, and has taken the fairies and Bunny captive."

"I know." Emily said with a little regret in her voice. "It's my fault that's happened."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked with a little anger.

Emily sighed, knowing full well what she has to tell. "Pitch and I have a history together, which doesn't have a happy ending."

"Wait a minute." Hiccup said. "You know Pitch."

"In a way, yes." Emily admits.

"Are you the girl he talked about?" Hiccup asks.

"He talks about me?" She asks a little confused, yet hopeful.

"Yes." North confirmed. "He said that a girl gave him new a power that helps him changed our friends to fearlings."

Emily's facial expression turned into a horrifying look. But then maintains her composer. "That was not my intention."

"So it was you." Jack said with so much furry. It was because of her, he lost two of his good friends. He holds his staff in a ready stance, ready to fire ice at her.

"Jack, don't!" North warned him.

"It's alright Nicholas." Emily said. She then turns to Jack, ready to take his fury, while looking like a caring mother. "Before you judge me, I would like you to hear a story."

"A story?" Jack repeats.

"Yes." She said. "About how he and I started, and why he is the way he is now." She raised both her arms, and split a few trees in the distance off to the side, revealing a new path leading off to a hill in the distance.

"Follow me if you want answers."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	10. The past that defined the future

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here it is, Emily's and Pitch's Story. I've got to warn people that this chapter will contain some spoilers to the books of "The Guardians of Childhood." so if you haven't read them, well then you've been warned.**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Emily led everyone to a garden of statues that spread across a patch of grass. Every statue seemed to have fighters or people that held wisdom in them. A few statues caught everyone's eyes. One was a young teenage girl with a giant goose. Another is a very crazed looking old man with a couple of bugs around him. Jack stopped at one that looked almost like him, but the boy had spiky hair, and a very tall thin body. North's heart almost stopped at one statue. It was him, but much younger and had more fire in his eyes. The statue had a small beard and held two long swords to fight. At the bottom, was a plaque that reads. "Nicholas 'North,' Guardian of Wonder."

"What is this?" North asked Emily.

"This, my dear friend, is the garden of the guardians." She explains. "In this garden, the stories of each guardian are kept. How they came to be and what they put into the world." She notions this while showing the statues of Bunny and Tooth back in their golden years.

North and Sandy were amazed by this display. Jack however, wasn't so thrilled. He looked for his statue, only to find an empty pedestal. He saw his name on it, but that was it. He then saw four others like his, all of them making a diamond shape. He flew to the other empty pedestals, to see the other names. They read, 'Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida.'

"Hey guys." He called out. "Your names are on these."

The other three run over to see them. All they could see are their names, and nothing else.

"I could see you are confused." Emily said with a smile. "I had to take your statues down, and rub out your centres."

"Why's that?" Hiccup asks.

"Well," she said. "You have to find your centres on your own. It won't be simple as writing it down. And I can't have you cheat, now can I?"

Jack became more confused by this. "But I already know my centre. So why-?"

"And yet you are limiting yourself." Emily said cutting him off.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack said not really understanding.

"You can do a lot more with your powers jack." Emily explains. "When you discover more about yourself, you can do things you never thought possible. Even command the ice without the help of your stick."

That made Jack little curious. His staff has been a part of him for almost 300 years. How can he possibly part with it? Plus it has been the medium for his powers, without it, he's vulnerable.

"But I'll tell you more about your part later," Emily said as she walks further in her garden. "There is something you need to see, and there is something I need to tell."

Everyone follows her to a statue of a tall man. He had a noble face, almost like Emily's. He wore battle amour with a sash across his chest. The statue kneeled with a foot on a rock, and looked high to the sky. It took a while for everyone to recognize the man as a part of the statue on the fountain. Emily spread her arms out, and the pedestal moved a bit, reviling a stairway that led underground.

"Follow me," Emily said as she makes her way down the stairs. Although a little hesitant, the others follow her down the stairway. The walk way was lite by fire in lanterns that seems to never die. It led them to a tunnel with carved pictures on the walls. Emily stopped everyone at the first one, a picture of the man, next to a tall thin woman with long hair, and holding a baby.

"Now," Emily said. "As I'm sure the guardians know we were all someone before we were chosen."

"Chosen?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," Emily replied, "Chosen as guardians. Well, the same thing applies to Pitch." She them used her palm to gesture to the family picture. "This was him, before he became the king of nightmares. His name was Pitchiner, a brave, kind man. He was a general who fought on the nightmare wars, and he's also, my father."

Everyone pretty munch jumped out of their shoes, (except for Jack and Rapunzel who had no shoes,) upon hearing those words.

"Your father?" North said still shocked.

"Yes." Emily said nodding her head. "My father was a great man, a hero so they say."

"A hero?" Jack said a little angry. "Do you know what he did to my friends?! What he almost did to us?!"

"Yes Jack I do." She said. "Remember this all took place over 1000 years ago."

"A thousand years ago?" Merida said almost surprised. "You don't look it."

"Thank you." Emily said honoured by her comment.

"Now where was I?" She said trying to get back on track of her story. "Oh right. My father was a very brave general and brilliant strategist. It was thanks to him the nightmare war were won."

She moved to another picture, with Pitchiner fighting against shadows and what looked like pirates.

"He also led many victories against the dream pirates when they invaded us."

"Dream pirates?" Rapunzel asks.

"Pirates that steal dreams, leaving you nothing but as a hollow shell." Emily explained. "My father often told me that he is fighting to protect my mother and me. He took his job very seriously, so serious I wasn't able to see much of him. There were times I hated him for not being there for me."

She looked down from the group, regretting a little for ever thinking that. If this whole mess was the outcome, maybe if she understood her father, maybe this wouldn't have happen.

"Then one day, he was called to the front. Something about a massive army of pirates heading towards the man in the moon's sanctuary. So he held me firm and promised me that he will return to me. But how were we to know, what horrors would befall us."

She took them to a picture that made some people gasp in horror. Pitchiner was running to a home that was on fire and surrounded by pirates.

"That order was a diversion so the pirates could get at us. They attack our home while my father was away. My mother took her own life, so the pirates couldn't steal her dreams. I was forced to flee and escape in the stars. When my father realized the deception, he raced home to find it in ruin. Anger filled his blades as he attacked every pirate that was there. When it was over, all of the pirates were dead, just like what he thought of us."

"You mean..." Hiccup interrupted. "Pitch believed you were dead too."

"Yes." Emily nods in sadness. "He wasn't the same after that. A part of his soul died that day."

She then took everyone to another picture of Pitchiner, now he was standing guard in front of a large door, with a giant lock.

"After the war, all of the nightmares, pirates, and shadows were locked away by the man in the moon, never to be seen again. But the door needed a guard, just in case of something getting out. My father took the job, and stood guard. With him loosing us, there was really nothing left to live for. It was his duty to end the shadow's terror, so he wanted to see it through till then end. The more days and years past though, his heart was becoming weaker and weaker. There was almost nothing that could lift his spirit, unless I was back in his arms. The nightmares saw that, and took advantage of it."

She sadly looked at the next picture. It shows the darkness getting out and surrounding her father.

"I don't know how long they've waited for the moment, but it worked. The shadows used my voice to get his attention, begging him to open the door. For the hope of seeing me again, he opened it. Then the darkness lunged at him, and engulfed him. They fused with him, and took complete control of him. They've killed my father, and turned him into the monster Pitch."

Everyone was stunned to see Pitch's story. Who knew he was such a loving, caring man.

"What about you?" Rapunzel asked in curiosity. "Where did you go?"

"Well," Emily said. "Like I said, I had to flee. My journey took me a crossed the stars and beyond the sky. I've met people who were lost like me, and some I really don't want to mention."

Her face scorns at the memory of Typhan.

"My heart was hopeful that my father would find me. But for each passing day, my heart grew darker. I almost stopped caring about him, until I learned what happened to him. So I journeyed back, at took his mental. I defended the world from darkness with Tsar Lunar and Alister. Together we became the world's first guardians. During that time, I looked for Pitch, to try to bring my father back. But the shadows were too strong."

Emily started to walk away from the picture to travel deeper in the tunnel. Everyone followed her to learn more.

"So the Man in the Moon imprisoned him to the centre of the earth, so no shadows could escape. After that, we maintained the peace throughout the world. Until the time with the Monkey king..."

"Monkey king?" Merida asked.

Emily stopped and looked at the four children. "That's something I don't want to relive. All you need to know about that is at the end I lost some of my powers. The king tried to take them, but instead he scattered them."

"To us?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Emily answered.

"But why us?" Rapunzel asked. "We're nothing special."

"Oh there is more than a flower in you." Emily said gesturing to Rapunzel's hair. "You all hold something special inside you. My powers were able to reach to only you four. You four alone, best represent a season, and the character it holds."

Hiccup, Rapunzel, Jack and Merida look at each other with confusion. How can they be the representation of the seasons?

"Wait." Hiccup said to Emily. "You said Pitch was locked away. How did he escape?"

"Well North can tell you that." Emily said while gesturing to him.

North searched his thoughts to remember that day. He took a deep breath before speaking. "It happened about three hundred years ago. From what I know, a moon beam accidentally released him. He began to spread fear to people all over the world. So the Man in the moon chose us to help put light in children's hearts again. The light became so strong, Pitch slum back to the shadows."

The group listen attentively, though still a little nervous about what a man Pitch is.

"That still doesn't explain how he got this new power." North said wanting answers from Emily.

She sighs as she walks towards the end of the tunnel, with everyone following her. "I'm afraid that is my fault." She confessed.

Sandy flew to her with a big question mark over his head. Emily could guess he was asking her "why?"

She reached a dead end of the tunnel. But she stretched her arms in front of her, and spread them to past her shoulders. The walls seemed to obey her command and opened up to let the light in. She continues until she made a hole big enough for everyone to get through. Everyone walked to her to see what was outside.

Emily brought them to a huge cliff side with cells carved in the wall. One of the cells caught everyone's attention. Its bars were broken and dark sand scattered across the floor.

"You see," Emily said with a sad look on her face. "When Jack and the other guardians defeated him, he became very weak. The shadows and the darkness were beating and torturing him for failing them. I manage to find him, and drive the shadows away. I then saw something in him, something that reminded me of my father. I thought in that moment, that my father could come back, he just needed help. The darkness in Pitch was weaker than ever before. So I took the chance, and brought him here."

Everyone was on edge with this story, with a mix of anger and sympathy. They all knew it didn't turn out the way Emily had hoped, but some thought, if they were in her shoes, they might've done the same.

"I tried to rehabilitate him," Emily continues," Tried to make him remember the old days. I even gave him this." She opened up her palm and an image appeared above her hand. It was a small locket with a vine design and a gem in the middle.

"That looks like the necklace that Pitch has." Jack point out.

"It is," Emily said closing her hand. "It was the one thing I hold so dear. He gave it to me on my ninth birthday. It's a locket that reminded me of a family we once were."

She looked back to the cell. "Months pasted, and it seemed that I was getting through to him. We started talking and it seemed that my father was coming back."

Tears started to flow down her face, but her face wasn't sad. It was red with fury.

"But he used my generosity against me." She said with anger in her voice. She slammed her hand at the cliff wall so hard, rubble of rocks were knocked off. "When I wasn't looking, he broke free. He had some hidden shadows that I could not see, and used them to break free."

Her voice shook the ground everyone was standing on, nearly tripping them. Emily quickly realized what's happening around her, and gathers herself to regain control of her land.

When everything was settled, she turns to everyone. "Sorry about that." She said as gently as she can.

"No need for apologies." North said with a sweet smile.

"But how did Pitch get the power to turn our friends into his own flying monkeys?" Jack asks her.

While Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel wondered what he meant by 'flying monkeys,' Emily looks down in shame.

"It will probably be easier if I show you." With that, she moves her wrist in a graceful manner. A flower bud burst from the ground, almost as big as the one they were in before. It opens up to revile a beautiful daisy with bright blue petals. Emily steps on and motions the others to join her. The guardians joined her without question; the rest took a minute to think, and then reluctantly joined them. The flower bud closed, and everyone felt it going down into the ground. It was completely dark in there. If it wasn't for the sandman's glowing body, no one would be able to see each other.

They've felt they're traveling for a while, going deeper and deeper underground. Then, they've stopped. The bud opened to their destination. It was giant underground cavern, with only one stream of light coming from a crack in the ceiling. It shines on a beautiful, magnificent tree that was surrounded by a patch of grass and a lake. The tree stood tall and proud, with leaves made of gold.

As everyone became awestruck of the area, Emily made a bridge of vines so everyone could cross the lake. She gestures everyone to follow her.

"This tree," she said, "is what helps keeps this world in balance. Each leaf is a country around the world. It makes sure that everything is in order and nature responds accordantly. In one respect, the tree helps hold the world together."

As everyone marvels as they get closer to the tree, Rapunzel notices something. On some of the leaves, are spots of brown. "What's with the brown?" She asks.

"They represent the pollution that humans are putting on the planet." Emily explains. "The tree can sense the pollution, and tries to rectify it. But it's a constant battle, and the weather in the area can become unpredictable. But I don't want you to pay attention to that; I want you to see this."

She walks around the tree, and shows a single branch to the group. A lot of the leaves on the branch were gone, and the rest of the leaves appeared to be dying.

"What happened to the tree?" Jack asked a little worried.

"Pitch happened," Emily answers trying to hold back her anger. "When he broke out of his cell, he made his way down here. He stole some of the leaves and put them into the locket. Those leaves transformed my family heirloom into the pendent that gave him his new found power. The tree can transform the flow of nature to help people, now Pitch is using that same power to transform your friends into nightmares If this continues, soon enough the tree will die, and the world will be flung into chaos and darkness."

Everyone looked at Emily, who had to shed a tear off her face. Everyone had mixed feelings about hearing the story. North and Sandy were sad at what has become of their friends, Rapunzel was scared at the end of the world, Hiccup felt depressed at condition of the tree, Merida felt angry at Pitch's actions, and Jack was gearing up for a fight with Pitch to fix things.

After a long, almost awkward silence, North spoke to Emily. "What must we do?"

Emily took a deep breath before she spoke again, trying to clear her tears. "I'm sorry, you can't do anything Nicholas. It is up to you four to stop Pitch." She said looking at Merida, Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel.

"Us?" Merida repeated.

"Yes." Emily nods. "Like the leaves, you are connected to the tree. It gave you your powers. So only you can stop Pitch."

The four looked at each other, not sure to take this task. "But Pitch is more powerful than any of us," Hiccup spoke out nervously. "It's pretty much impossible."

"Impossible?" Emily said raising an eyebrow. "People thought it was impossible for men to fly, impossible to stay underwater for more than an hour, impossible for me to create a paradise. The world is full of impossible thoughts, but it takes courage, change, creativity and a little bit of fun, to change the impossible to possible."

As the four of them looked to each other for a common thought, Emily gently creases the tree's bark.

"There was one time I thought it was impossible for a tree of gold, and here it is."

With that thought, she began to sing a familiar melody.

_"I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves there grew_

_Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in them blew _

_Ahh-ahh-ah_

_In light I wove a secret land of timeless joy_

_My perfect world, no mortal hand could dare destroy_

_Ahh-ahh-ah_

_Beyond the sun_

_Beyond the moon_

_Wonder"_

She then held her arms to the air, commanding any fallen petals and trigs to dance in the air.

_"Wonder"_

She then turns to the tree, and dance for it. Everyone else marvels at her graceful movements.

_"Shine forever_

_Beacon of light_

_Blaze in the air_

_Vanquishing night_

_Live forever_

_Held like a breath_

_Deep at the core_

_Blossom in death"_

She then turns to the guardians and the children, "you must stop Pitch, before he plunges the world into darkness."

"But how?" Rapunzel said with fear. "We're mostly just ordinary. There is no way to stand up to him."

"I hate to agree with her," Merida said. "But he kicked our butts last time."

"Yeah," Hiccup agrees. "We can't do it."

"You won't if you believe like that." Emily said with a stern voice. "You all have something special inside you; you just need to find it yourselves."

She then gestures to everyone, as she resumes her song.

"_My golden leaves will fade and fall through branching years_

_Through sweet the song yet sweeter still shall be the tears_

_The night must come, the shadows grow, the dark descends _

_And all we love and all we know must reach an end_

_Ahh-ahh-ah_

_Though worlds will die and worlds will grow"_

The atmosphere became dark, almost like a thunder storm. Strong winds full the area, almost on the edge of blowing everyone away. The lake started to make strong waves that crashed on their little island. Flashes of light come and go as Emily songs with much force.

_"Out of death, life_

_Out of night, day, _

_Glory from sorrow_

_Out of grief, joy_

_Out of storm, comes strength for tomorrow_

_Out of dust, gold_

_Out of fire, air,_

_ Comfort forsaken_

_Out of rage, calm_

_Out of loss, find, _

_Glory awaken"_

The storm dies down as everyone looks at Emily. She turns to the four children. "You must find your centres and powers before it's too late."

"How?" Jack asked for what feels like the millionth time.

Emily courted his patients, "Since Pitch has a gem to amplify his powers, it's only fair to do the same for you." She lifts her hand and opens it. Four rocks appeared and circled her palm. They have different colours and symbols on them. There was blue with a snowflake on it, the purple one has a flower, red has a sun, and the green had a leaf. "All you have to do if find them." With that she closed her hand and the rocks disappear in thin air.

"Somehow I knew it was about to be too easy." Hiccup said under his breath.

"How do we find them?" Merida said with haste.

"In order to find them, you need to discover your centres. To do that, you need to go to where your heart belongs." Emily instructs.

But it just left everyone more confused. "To where our hearts belong?" Rapunzel repeats.

"Yes." Emily replies. "When you do, your stone will appear. When all four stones are discovered, they will grant you the power to stop Pitch."

The four of them looked at each other, all with different thoughts. Jack and Hiccup wondered how this task will be accomplished; Merida's thinking on how to work with people who can't fight, while Rapunzel wonders how to get out of this.

Then she thought of what Emily said. "But my heart is at home. So how-?"

Emily puts her hand to Rapunzel's mouth, to stop her from talking. "I know what you mean." She then turned to North. "Do you have any spare globes?"

North jumped a little when she looked at him. He searched his coat to only pull out one globe. "This is all I have." He said as he gives it to Emily.

She used some form of magic to make the globe hover in the air. She then holds her arms to almost crush the globe. It glowed very bright, making everyone cover their eyes. When the light dimmed, everyone can see four small globes to replace the big one.

"These globes will take you back home," Emily tells the group. "However, they will only work if all four of you are present."

"So we can't split up and search on our own." Merida asks only to confirm her thoughts.

"Yes." Emily said in a regal, yet caring voice. She turns to the four people she graved with this task. "I know all of you are scared, and feel you're not ready for this. But if you don't do this, everything you know and everyone you cared about will fall. I know you are all from different times, but the darkness will reach back and destroy all you hold dear. So I ask you all... Please help."

Everyone was touched by her words, some fearing what they're getting into. If they do this, they might not see their love one again, or their home, or the lives they've known. After a while of deep thought, Jack steps out of the group, and in front of Emily.

"If it's to stop Pitch and protect the children," he said, "I think it's I my job description in being a guardian. I'm in."

As Rapunzel and Hiccup look at Jack, Merida stepped out too. "I'm in too." She said in a respectful manner. "Honestly, this is better than going home. I will fight to stop this evil."

Merida and Jack looked behind them at Hiccup and Rapunzel who were still unsure. Rapunzel took a tiny step back in nervousness, while Hiccup was in deep thought. He knew Pitch is a bad man and needs to be stopped, but the thought of battle when he had spent a life time of being the weakest fighter, it seems too much. But if doing this to protect his home, and his best friend, then it is his duty as heir to step up. So he walked to join the other two in front of Emily.

"I guess I'm in too." He said with a goofy smile. "Even though I'm not a fan of danger and battling evil, I want to protect my home, and my friend."

Rapunzel was left to search through her thoughts. The very thought of this quest scares her to her core. But then thought of her mother, she's always taken care of Rapunzel, maybe now she can protect her mom. Show her she can handle herself in the world. Rapunzel is sure her mom can understand. Takin a deep breath, she steps to join the others.

"All right," she said. "I'll help in any way I can. Besides, this will make an interesting birthday gift."

Emily smiles for them for taking this challenge, then thought of something. "Speaking of gifts," she said, "I have one for each of you." She first walks up to Rapunzel. "I know you are afraid of what this world holds, so this will help lead you to where you want to go." She opens a palm to Rapunzel, to revile a necklace made of vine rope, and a giant purple pendent held together in silver. "Just say the place you want to go, and it will lead you there."

Rapunzel fear made her hand shake as she reaches for the necklace. It felt light in her hand and looked beautiful. Though, she never had a necklace before and doesn't really know where it goes. She tries putting it up her arm and pulling it across her chest. Emily giggled and motions the wind to carry the necklace, and help guide it over Rapunzel's head and around her neck. The necklace lands gently and the gem fell close to her chest.

Emily then walked to Merida. "For you princess," she said. "I know you are a capable fighter, and want to prove that you can take care of yourself. But in order to do that, you'll need the proper tools." She then puts her hand behind her back, and as if out of thin air, pulled a bow and set of arrows off her back. She presents them to an awestruck Merida. She quickly took the bow and examined it. It felt familiar to her. She could see carvings on it that she carved. The Scottish symbols and the bear outlines were on it.

"This..." Merida said amazed, almost too shock for words. "I saw my mum throw it in the fire. How did you..."

"I'm Mother Nature," Emily said with a smile. She hands Merida a quiver full of arrows. "And no matter how many times you fire an arrow, you will never empty."

As Merida puts the arrows around her shoulder and onto her back, Emily turns to Hiccup. "I know you are worried about your friend, and I know you fear for his safety. But he is a strong friend and he can handle himself for the time being." Her words were warm, but did not ease Hiccup's worry. Toothless can't fly on his own, and could pretty much be dead. "I will use my magic to supply him with fish until you get to him." She opens a palm to him, to revile a dragon ring made of iron. "This will connect you to him, it will let you know how well he is, and it will let him know you are ok."

Hiccup picked up the ring and put it on his finger. Within seconds, it glowed green. Then a feeling went to his heart, a good feeling. He's not entirely sure what it is, but he knew that he and toothless became connected again. He even heard the dragon's roar through his ears.

"Wow." He said quietly, knowing toothless was going to be alright.

"And when you see him again, he can travel with you." Emily said with a smile.

At first Hiccup didn't know what to say, but... "Thank you."

Emily smiles and turns to Jack. "Jack," she said, "the only gift I can give you, is a promise."

"Really?" He said. "They get cool stuff and I basically get nothing?"

"Because this gift is important to you," She said with a motherly voice. "I know about Jamie."

The name shook him to the core of his heart. Then he remembers, Pitch is out on the loose, Jamie could be in great danger. He turns to Emily with a worried look.

"My promise," she said, "is that no harm will come to him. I have seen many believers in my time, but none are as strong as Jamie. He helped foil Pitch's plans the last time, and Pitch maybe worried about it this time. But I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to make sure Jamie will be safe."

Jack knew he had no choice but to trust her. The thought of Pitch going after Jamie horrifies him. But if Emily can keep him safe, that was good enough for Jack.

"Thank you." He said with sincerity.

"What about us?"

Everyone turned to North, Sandy and Baby tooth.

"What are we supposed to do?" North asked again.

Emily smiles at the three of them. "For now," she said, "you need to focus on your holiday. Kids all around the world depend on you Nicholas. You cannot let them down."

As much as North wants to join in the fight against Pitch, he knows she is right. In order to keep kids believing in the guardians, he has to focus on Christmas.

"And Sandy," Sandy gave her his full attention when she spoke his name. "You need to keep the kids dreaming." He salutes her to get the job done.

Baby Tooth wasn't waiting for Emily to give her orders. Instead, she race to Jack and perch herself on his shoulder.

"I guess you want to go with them on this journey." Emily said with amusement.

Baby tooth nods her head with authority.

"I guess I can't change your mind about this." Emily sighed. "Alright, you can go."

Baby Tooth twirled with joy over Jack's shoulder. He giggled at her amusement.

Emily looked at the crack in the ceiling, seeing the light moving away.

"You have to go now," she said with authority. "You have so much to do." With that, she gave them each a globe. "Remember, find your centres, find your stones, and you will be able to stop Pitch."

"Alright," Jack said to his new group. "So where do we go first."

"Well," Merida said, "I'm in no hurry to go home..."

"Can we go to mine?" Rapunzel said with urgency. "My mother must be worried about me by now."

"Hang on." Hiccup said. "I have a best friend that I'm worried about to."

"But I need to go home and get my mother's blessing." Rapunzel argued.

"I have a friend who can be a great help to us." Hiccup argued back, trying to overlap Rapunzel.

As the two of them argue about whose time they should go to, Merida looked at Jack. "Yeah," she said, "this is starting out so well."

Seeing this argument is not going to end soon, Jack thought of an idea. "Hey," he said getting Rapunzel's and Hiccup's attention. "How about we flip a coin to see where we go."

Rapunzel and Hiccup looked at each other, and nod in acceptance of the bet. Jack waves his staff and collected a few snow to make an icy coin. On one side was a snowflake; on the other was a head of a child.

"Hiccup, call it." Jack said as he flicks the coin into the air. The coin twirled around and around, almost flying through the air.

"Heads!" Hiccup called out as the coin made its way back down. Jack caught it and his hand on top of the other hand. He removes his hand to reveal the coin.

With the snowflake side up.

"Yes!" Rapunzel said with glee. Hiccup moaned at the outcome, but a deal is a deal. At least he will know that Toothless will be ok.

"Well," Hiccup said, "lead the way."

"Ok," Rapunzel said holding a globe in her hand. But is unsure how it works. "Umm?" She asks.

Jack leans in, "just shake it, and tell it where you want to go."

Rapunzel nods and does what she was instructed to do. She shakes the globe and said, "my tower." She kept shaking until an image appeared in the globe. She looked into the globe to see her tower clearly visible.

"Now smash it on the ground." Jack said with haste. She nods and throws the globe hard on the ground. It smashed into a million pieces, and a portal appears out of nowhere.

The four children looked into the portal, preparing for the tough task ahead.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asked the group. They all turned to him and nod. They look over their shoulder to see North and Sandy waving goodbye.

"Take care of each other!" North called out to them.

Sandy made a number of hands above his head to wave them goodbye.

Emily had a concern look on her face. "Be careful." She said with a regal yet warning voice. "It is possible that Pitch knows about all of you now. He will do everything it takes to stop you. Don't let his tricks fool you. Stick together and trust each other, and nothing will stop you. Good luck."

Everyone looked ahead into the portal, unsure of the journey they are about to take. But they hold each other's hands, so no one will back out. And after a deep breath, step through the portal.

When the portal disappears, Emily turns to North and Sandy. "Now," she said, "it's all up to them."

"Maybe I should've gone with them." North said with such worry.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Emily said as she summons a giant flower. "This will lead you back to the yetis."

North nods and makes his way to the flower. Sandy follows him, but not without hugging Emily goodbye.

As soon as they were on top of the flower, Emily closed it up and made it go up to the surface.

As soon as they were gone, Emily looked at the tee and saw more leaves dying on the tree. She sighs at the situation, and the grave burden she placed on the children. "I certainly hope they're ready for the challenges they'll face. Are we ready if they fail? Only time will tell now."

The wind picked a bit again, making the leaves and petals dance around Emily. The light shined on her as she sang a song of hope on her own.

_"Shine forever_

_Beacons of light_

_Blaze in the air_

_Vanquishing night_

_Sing forever_

_Proud and strong_

_Anthem of life_

_Conquering song_

_Though tides of fate, onward run_

_The song of hope_

_Once begun,_

_Will evermore_

_Remain"_

* * *

"Rapunzel?" Pitch said to his newest minion.

"Yes master." Bunny said while he bowed to his master. "That is her name."

Pitch thought of the name, he knew it. It was a name he has heard many times from a woman that summoned him a long time ago. But he never thought her daughter would be a part of this.

"And she and the other children are the season guardians?" He continues his train of thought. "Including Frost?"

"Yes." Bunny answers. "They were all chosen by the Man in the Moon."

Pitch took what his new minion said into consideration. He has heard of the season guardians, but thought of it more of a myth. But now it seems that myth is a reality.

He and bunny turned their heads to hear Tooth flying towards them. As she meets them, she bows to Pitch, with something in her hands.

"I got what you want master." She said handing him two canisters with baby teeth. Pitch looked at the faces on the canisters. One had a little spunky girl with wild red hair; the other had a boy with mop of auburn hair.

"Excellent!" He said in a triumph matter. "With the help of this pendent, I can travel to those other times and mess with those children. They will pay for interfering, and they will regret to cross me."

"What are we to do?" Bunny asked.

"You two will spread fear into the world," Pitch instructs them. "And start messing with the Christmas holiday. Make the people start to lose hope. North will in time, start to lose his powers and be vulnerable. Meanwhile, I'll travel to these different times, and figure out how to break those kids."

"What about that long haired girl, Rapunzel?" Tooth asks out of curiosity. "I don't have her teeth, so you can't travel-"

"Not to worry my dear." Pitch said with force. "I'm sure my friend will be summoning me soon."

With that he disappears in a puff of black sand, ready to put his plan into action.

* * *

**Song: Wonder from the Lord of the Rings musical. (yes, it happened)**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	11. Home Sweet Tower

**Hi Everyone, **

**We arrived at our first destination, Rapunzel's Tower. so where do you think her stone is? and how will her mother react to her daughter's new quest? we'll soon find out.**

**and only because of I'm that kind of girl, a warning to spoilers to the movie tangled**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Everyone was tumbling around like a toddle with a doll inside the portal. A mixture of colours keeps everyone's heads spinning. Some thought they would fall to no end, until a big flash of light was shone in the end. It captures the group and forces them to fly forward. When the light faded away, they felt like they're being spit out of a mouth, and onto a hard floor.

Jack was the first one to groan as he looked back. He saw the portal shut tight and saw a closet from where the portal used to be. He looked around to see everyone else on the floor, feeling sick to their stomachs.

"That was not a pleasant experience." Hiccup groaned from the floor.

"You could say that again." Rapunzel replied as she tries to stand.

"You would think Mother Nature could've come up with a smoother ride." Hiccup complains as he has a hard time to get on his knees.

"I think it's one of those, 'don't look at a gift horse in the mouth.'" Jack jokes as he got to his feet with help of his staff.

Merida moved her hair out of her face to look at Jack, angry and confused. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Jack sighs with aggression, not really wanting to explain that saying. "Never mind!" He instead carefully walks to Rapunzel, and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said looking at him, still feeling a little sick.

It took a while for Merida and Hiccup to get on their feet, but they managed to do it. When they feel like their head's stopped spinning, they got a good look in the room they're in. It was a dark room, but cracks of sunlight helped to pick out a few things. Like a closet, a kitchen area, a stairway leading upstairs, a mannequin, and a mirror in the corner.

"This is where you live?" Merida asks out loud.

"Yep." Rapunzel answers. "Home sweet home."

Looking around, Merida wasn't too impressed. But Hiccup tries to make the best of the space. "Looks nice and cozy." He said with a nervous smile. He then saw the window behind him. It was shut tight. He made his way to get them open, to get a better view of the room.

"Wait," Rapunzel said almost scared. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting some more liiiigggghhhttt..." He said as he opens the window and looks down. He could see the ground that was about 20 feet away from where he was. "Whoa." He said a little uneasy.

"What?" Merida said as she makes her way to the window to see what he sees.

"We are up pretty high." He said trying to take the scenery in. Merida almost pushed him out of the way for her to see. This height was something she wasn't expecting either, or the beautiful landscape underneath.

"Oh Kay." She said slowly backing away from the window. "I didn't see that coming." She then turns to Rapunzel, "why are we up so high?" She asks.

Rapunzel quickly made her way to the window and shut it tight. "Well," she said trying to think of an excuse. She really didn't want to tell her new companions of her hair. What if they try to take it, and leave her alone and miserable? She can't take that chance. "How else are you able to get a great view?" She laughed nervously, hoping they buy it.

In truth, no one did. But as Merida wants to press more on the matter, Jack steps in front of her. "Does it really matter?" He said. "We're here now, so let's try to find the stone."

"Great idea." Rapunzel said trying to push the question asking out of their heads. She grabs a lock of her hair and used it as a whip to catch a hook. She pulled it down, opening a hatch. It let a huge ray of sun light up the entire room. Everyone can now see the pictures that Rapunzel had painted on the walls for so many years.

Hiccup and Jack became impressed of the little trick Rapunzel did, Merida however, was not impressed. "Nice trick blondie." She said with a bit of attitude.

Rapunzel took in offence of the comment, and met the challenge. "I bet you, you can't do that."

Merida saw the challenge and began to roll up her sleeves. "Why you-"

Jack foresees a fight, steps in between the two girls. "Even though I enjoy a cat fight, we need to focus."

"He's right." Hiccup said off by the side. "We need to find Rapunzel's stone." In his mind, he thought of the best way to speed this up so he can make sure toothless is ok. He figures it's better and faster if they split up into different parts of the tower. "Jack should look in the rafters, Rapunzel can look in her room and that level, I'll stay here and look around here, and Merida can start on the lower levels."

"Whoa, hold on!" Merida said as if she got offended. "Who died and made you leader?"

"I just thought it would be easier for all of us if we cover-" Hiccup began to say.

Then Jack interrupted. "Yeah, why are you calling the shots?"

"I mean-" Hiccup tries to speak again.

"You need to listen to me Hiccup…" Jack said with much force.

"Why should we listen to you?" Merida said, turning to him with an angry look.

"Guys." Hiccup tried to step in before this gets out of hand, but it wasn't working.

"Because I'm older then you!" Jack said challenging her.

"You don't look it." Merida said examining him. "You actually look and act more like a child to me."

"I'm over 300 years old!" He said with aggravation.

"GUYS!" Hiccup tries again to get their attention, but they don't really notice him.

Rapunzel seeing no choice grabbed two locks of her hair and whip them at the Merida and Jack. One lock grabbed Merida by the waist, the other grabbed Jack's leg.

"You two stop it!" She said with much force. "None of this arguing is getting us anywhere." Baby tooth flew by her head, and nodded its head in disapproval.

Everyone took the moment to take a few deep breaths in, and relaxed. When Rapunzel saw everyone is calmed down, she unwinds her hair, and made it let go of Merida and Jack.

"Sorry." Jack said feeling a little ashamed lashing out at both Hiccup and Merida.

"Same here." She said to Jack, while she gives a warning look to Hiccup.

"Maybe we should just start on the lower levels and work out way up." Jack suggested.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Rapunzel admits.

"Why is that?" Merida asks.

"Well," she said knowing full well what the reactions are going to be. "There are no lower levels."

Hiccup and Merida gave her a confusing look. "How is that possible?" Hiccup asked. "How do you get down?"

Rapunzel giggles nervously as she tries to put on the sweetest smile of her life. "I don't."

Merida and Hiccup couldn't believe their ears for a second. "You're kidding right?" Merida asked, making sure she heard correctly.

Rapunzel shakes her head. "Nope."

There was a moment of silence between everyone. Merida and Hiccup couldn't process the thought of Rapunzel has never left her tower. Hiccup judged her age to be about 18, and still couldn't believe that she's never been outside.

"Well," he said, "that explains a lot." He thought back on how freaked out she was at the workshop, and has no idea what the holidays are about.

Merida refused to let this fact go. "So your mum puts you in this tower, and has never let you go outside?!"

Rapunzel nervously nods her head. "She said it was the best way to protect me from the ruffians and thugs in the world."

"There's protection and there's over doing it." Merida said with a huff. "I've never met her, but I can only tell she's a controlling perfectionist. It only proves my point about all moms, they just wants you be a little girl forever and want to control you like a doll."

"That's not true." Rapunzel said to stick up for her mom. "My mom does what she can to protect me. She loves me."

"If she loves you so much, then why hasn't she let you go outside?" Merida said with force.

"Girls!" Hiccup said trying break up a fight before it starts. "We need to get started in finding the stone. So if you two are done, we should start." With that, he went to the kitchen area and began to look. Jack flew up to look in the rafters with Baby Tooth.

Rapunzel made her way to her room while saying to Merida, "we'll finish this later." Merida huffed and joined in the search.

Rapunzel closed her curtains so no one will go into her room. It was a simple room, with a big bed, a dresser with a mirror, a book shelf and a drawer with her clothes. There really was no point in searching her bed, so she went to her chest of clothes. After pulling out every dress and nightgowns, she couldn't find anything. Her bookshelf was easy to look through with only three books on the shelf. Finally she made her way to her drawer. She opens every drawer to try to find her stone. All she found were her makeup, diary and a lot of brushes and combs. In one of the bottom drawers, she pulled out something she hasn't seen for a long time. It was royal purple bag that held her baby teeth in it. Her mother always said to hide her teeth in there, so the Tooth fairy wouldn't steal them. Seeing them made her remember how terrifying the Tooth fairy had become because of Pitch.

"Whaaaa!"

She turned her head in fear to hear Jack whaling. She leaped from her chair and ran through her curtain door. She saw Jack flying with something clamping on his face.

"Get off of me!" He said as he tries to get something off his face. Hiccup and Merida were on the ground, trying to figure out what is going on. Rapunzel was high enough to see what was on Jack's face. It was something small, bright red and scaly.

Rapunzel easily recognizes the little chameleon on Jack's face. "Pascal!" She called out in glee.

Pascal turned it head, and became very happy. So happy, his skin changed color from red to bright green. He leaped off of Jack, and crawled in a fast pace to her. She carefully picked him up and rubbed her nose on his nose. "It is so wonderful to see you again." She said cheerfully.

Jack rubbed his face to get the stickiness of the Pascal's feet off of him. "I'm fine too by the way." He said in sarcasm.

Pascal turned to him, growling through his lips.

"No Pascal." Rapunzel said holding him close to her face. "Believe it or not, he's my friend."

That news shocked Pascal, causing him to keep pacing back and forth.

Rapunzel walked downstairs to join the others, with Merida and Hiccup waiting at the bottom.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked before he notices the chameleon in her hands. "And who is that?"

Rapunzel giggled a bit before showing her little pet. "This is Pascal," she said. "He's been with me for as long as I can remember."

Merida looked over to see him. "What an odd looking lizard." She comments.

"Excuse me," Rapunzel said, taking offence in the comment. "He is a chameleon, not a lizard."

"Does it really matter?" Merida said with attitude.

Pascal, not really happy with Merida, stuck his tongue at her.

"All pets aside," Jack said landing in between everyone, "I'm starting to think your stone is here."

"I don't think so either." Rapunzel said while putting Pascal on her shoulder. "I've lived here all my life, and I have never seen it."

"Then where do you think it is?" Merida asked with attitude.

Rapunzel searched her thoughts, but couldn't think of any place other than her tower. Her thoughts were interrupted by a clanking sound outside.

"Shh." She said quietly. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Everyone became quiet, trying to hear anything. Soon, they all heard a quiet clank outside, then another, then another and another. For every clank, the souls grew louder and closer.

'That can't be mother, she didn't call me.' Rapunzel thought. Then it could be only one thing...

"A stranger!" She quietly cried out. She rushes to the kitchen area and grabbed a frying pan.

"Really Rapunzel," Jack said, "I think that may not be necessary."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed. "You have the spirit of winter, a woman who can shoot arrow, and..." He looked down and gestures to himself. "...me. I don't think this guy will be too much hassle."

"I don't care," Rapunzel said, getting herself ready near the window and her pan ready for everything. "This is my tower, and I want to prove that I can handle myself."

She waited till the clanking got closer and closer. Soon enough, the window doors opened and someone stepped trough. He looked tall and sturdy. He had a bag by his side that hanged on to his shoulder.

"Alone at last," he said. His voice sounded sly, yet charming at the same time. He turned his head to view his bag. Rapunzel took the chance, and hits his head with her frying pan. He fell to the floor hard, and instantly became unconscious. The sight frightened Rapunzel and she quickly hid behind a mannequin.

Jack flew to Rapunzel. "Wow," he said, "didn't know you had it in you." He gives a light pat on the back, which made her jumped a bit.

Merida and Hiccup made their way to the man. He had short brown locks with a matching goatee. He was dressed in a simple white shirt, blue vest and brown pants. He also wore some sturdy knee high boots.

Rapunzel calmed herself down and made her way to the stranger, using her pan to poke him. She used it to lift his lips to see the fangs on the ruffian. But there were none, just almost perfect teeth. As she examines him, his eyes shot open. She quickly hits him again in the head, knocking him out. But then she started hitting a few more times.

Merida rushes over to Rapunzel and grabs her arms. "I think you got him." She said.

Rapunzel took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Ok," she said to herself. "I'm calm, I'm calm." She then looks at the man still out of it. "I have a person on my floor." She said in awestruck, still not believing that a person has climbed the tower, and she manages to knock him out.

Then a thought came to her, what if mother comes? How is she going to explain all of these people here, and the fact she knocked out a person.

Acting fast, she grabs the stranger by the feet. "Quick," she said. "Help me get him into my closet."

She began to drag him to the closet, with drool coming from the stranger's mouth. Merida came a lifts the guy by the arm, while Hiccup could barely lift the other arm. With a little work, and some funny resistance from the guy, they managed to get him into the closet. Though he did fall out one time, they managed to get him back in, with a chair holding the door.

Rapunzel took a couple of breaths to gather what just happened in her head. "Now, I have a person in my closet." She said with more excitement in each word. She fought against an evil that she feared her whole life, and won. "I have a person in my closet!" She took a quick glance in her mirror, seeing herself full of pride. She took the moment, and remembered what her mother said, that she was too weak and naive to handle what's outside her tower. "Ha, too weak to handle myself mother? Tell that to my friend here." She twirls her frying pan in her hand with attitude, but ended up having the rim of the pan hitting her forehead.

"Let's not get too over excited about this," Merida said with her arms crossed.

Hiccup paid no mind in the girls' latest squabble; instead he went to the bag. "Ok, let's see who you are mister," he said. As he opened the bag, a sparkle caught his eye. It looked like something shined in there. He reached in and pulled out a headpiece, with 5 big crystals on it. It was a lot more shinning then any head band he's seen. It was all gold and decorated with beautiful gem stones.

"Whoa!" Jack said as he and Baby tooth looked over Hiccup's shoulder. The girls also walked over to see what Hiccup has. They became almost entranced by the beauty of it.

Rapunzel wasn't sure why, but felt something looking at it. She mostly figured because it was something she's never seen before, but still felt a strange connection with it. "Can I?" She asked Hiccup. He nods and passes the item to her. It felt a little heavy in her hands. She examines it, trying to work out what it is. She puts it on her wrist to see if it fits, but it droops over her hand. Pascal even shakes his head, thinking that's not how it goes on.

Merida giggles as she sees Rapunzel tries to put it further on her arm. She gently grabs it off of Rapunzel. "It's a crown," she said as she handles it very gently. "You put it on like this." She puts the crown on Rapunzel's head. It fits her head perfectly, and the crystals glow with the same shine as her hair. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she almost saw someone new, but who? Or what?

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel jumped at the sound of her mother's voice just outside her tower. "Oh no," she said quietly in a panic. In a flash, she took off the crown and grabs the satchel, and hid them both in a nearby pot. Then a big worry came to her; she can't have people in her tower, what exactly would her mother think. "You guys need to hide," she said without really thinking.

"What? Why?" Hiccup said trying to understand.

"Mom can't find you guys here!" Rapunzel said in a panicked whisper as she pushes Hiccup to her room. Hiccup picked up his paste and tumbled into Rapunzel's room. She quickly grabbed Merida's arm and tossed her in as well.

"Rapunzel!"

Her mother's voice sounded a little worrisome that time.

"One second mother!" She called out as she tries to stay calm. She sees jack just hovering beside her. "You too," she said in a whisper.

"You don't need to worry about me." He said with a calm tone. "You mom can't see me."

"Please!" She said with a pleading face. Wanting to entertain her idea, he flew in to her bedroom to join the others. "And please be quiet." She said as she rushes to the window. She knew pascal had already hidden himself, he knows exactly what to do. But she couldn't find Baby Tooth anywhere. She was a little worried, but then thought that if her mother saw her, she would dismiss her as a bird.

"Rapunzel! I'm not getting any younger down here!" He mother called out.

She pushed the doors of her window and readied her hair to pull Gothel up. "Sorry mom!" She called out to her. "Just finished getting dressed."

"That's fine darling." She said as assumes her position, not really listening to her daughter. "I've got a surprise for you."

'A surprise?' She thought as she pulls her mother in. 'I bet she will finally let me go and see the lights.'

As mother Gothel climbed through the window, she had a big smile on her face. "I brought back some parsnips. I'm gonna make hazelnut soup, your favourite. Surprise!"

While Rapunzel does like hazelnut soup, it was nothing compared to the surprise that she has a giant quest against an evil man that can command shadows. But she can't tell her mom that, she'll say she's too fragile as always. So she has to play that nothing has gone amiss.

"I suppose it's my birthday dinner?" She asks with a smile.

"Your birthday?" Gothel said in mockery shock. "Is it tomorrow already? Oh gosh, I have completely forgotten." She then puts her basket full of food in the kitchen area, and looks over her shoulder to see a semi sad Rapunzel. "You know I'm only joking around my dear." She rushes over and gives Rapunzel a big hug. "I know it's your birthday tomorrow, and it's just like it is every year."

"Every year?" Rapunzel asked.

"You know," Gothel said with a jolly personality. "We sit and talk, you let me brush your hair, and we never hear about those stars in the sky."

"But mother I-" Rapunzel began to say.

Before Gothel cuts her off. "Speaking of which, dear, mommy feeling a little run down-"

Rapunzel knew where she was going with this. They do this almost every time Gothel was here. But this time, Rapunzel has people hiding in her room. What if they see her hair's magic, will she lose their trust? Would they want it for themselves?

"-would you-" wasting no time, Rapunzel grabs her mother's hand before she finished her sentence. She sat her mother down on the chair and forced the hairbrush in her hand. She then grabbed the lower part of her hair and put it on her mother's lap. She kneels down in her usual spot and began to sing really fast.

"Flowergleamandglow, letyourpowershine-"

A golden glow began to form in the hair roots, and began to spread down the hair. "Wait!" Gothel snapped as she tries to slow Rapunzel down.

"-maketheclockreverse, bringbackwhatoncewasmine.-"

The glow was getting closer and closer to Gothel. As she saw it, she began to brush the hair frantically.

Meanwhile upstairs, everyone crowded around the curtain, trying to hear everything that's going on.

"Scoot over." Merida whispers to Hiccup.

"I'm trying to hear." He replied in a harsh whisper. He pushed her back in an effort to see what's going on, but all everyone could do in the room was hear.

Downstairs, the hair glowed very bright through the brush. The power transferred from the hair, to Gothel's fingertips.

"Healwhathasbeenhurt, changedthefatesdesign, savewhathasbeenlost,bringbackwhatoncewasmine-"

As soon as the power touched Gothel, all the wrinkles and grey hairs that were there are gone. Soon the glow began to fade away. Once it did, Gothel felt as fresh as a daisy, But was still upset at her daughters rushed song.

"Rapunzel!" She snapped in confusion. "What was all that about?"

"Well," Rapunzel said trying to look for an answer. She can't just say 'I have a person in my closet, and three more people hiding in her room.' She has to play into it, let it in easy. "I wanted to get it over with, so we can talk about something more important."

"And what would that be dear?" Gothel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My birthday for one thing." Rapunzel said with a cute smile. She knew the one thing she wanted for that day is to finally see the lights, and maybe showing that she knocked out a ruffian could win her chance. "And the thing I want-"

"I hope you're not going to talk about the stars again." Gothel said impatiently.

"Lights actually." Rapunzel corrected. She stood up and slowly backed up to the closet. "And yes. I'm leading up to that, but-"

"Because I thought we dropped the issue yesterday, sweetie." Gothel said trying to sound sweet, but there was a harsh tone at the back of her throat.

"No mother," she said while backing up a little more. She was determined to at least show her mom that she's not weak, by taking down a ruffian by herself. "Look, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there but-"

"Oh I don't think, I know dear," Gothel said with a laugh.

"But if you would just listen," Rapunzel said, not giving up.

"We are finished with this conversation." Gothel warned Rapunzel with a harsh tone.

Merida listens carefully through the curtain. She had a sense of déjà vu from what she and her mom went through.

Rapunzel was near the closet, ready to move the chair away to reveal the ruffian. "But mother I-"

"RAPUNZEL!" Gothel yelled at the top of her lungs. She immediately strode from her chair with fists clench to her sides. "ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!"

The entire tower became silent. Even the three people hiding in the bedroom held their breaths to avoid detection.

Gothel realized that she yelled at her daughter, turned to a sympathy act. She sank back to the chair, with a hand on her forehead. "Great," she said over exasperating her words. "Now I'm really the bad guy."

Rapunzel stood where she was in silent, realizing no matter what she will do, she will never be able to get her mother's blessing to leave. But she has to go on this quest to stop Pitch, and help her new friends. Then an idea came to her. She just needs to make her mother leave for a while, and then she can leave and come back without her mom noticing she's gone.

"All I was going to say," she said playing a pity card. "I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what is that?" Gothel asked.

"New paint," Rapunzel answers while looking at her mother. "The ones made from the white shells you once brought me."

Mother Gothel hated that idea; she would be away from her flower for a long time. "Rapunzel," she said. "That's a very long trip. Almost three days."

"I just thought it would be better than...stars" Rapunzel hated saying that, but knows it's the only way to get her mother's approval.

Gothel's face brightens a bit, knowing this is what she wanted to hear. Her daughter will forget about the lights, and they'll be happy together. She got up from her seat and went to her daughter. "You'll be alright on your own?"

Rapunzel nods her head. "I know I'm safe, as long as I am here."

Gothel smiled as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. She then went to her basket and left behind some food for her daughter. She then readied herself at the window and Rapunzel readied her hair.

"I'll be back in three days," Gothel said patting Rapunzel on the cheek. Using Rapunzel's hair, she descended down the tower. When she reached the bottom, she called out, "I love very much darling."

Rapunzel pulled her hair back up and waved goodbye to her mom. "I love you more!" She called out.

"I love you most!" Gothel said as she walks away from the tower and disappears into the forest.

Rapunzel waited a bit before closing her window doors. "Ok!" She calls out to everyone hiding. "She's gone!"

Hiccup, Merida and Jack burst out of the bedroom with confused looks. "That! Was your mom?!" Hiccup said.

"Yes." Rapunzel replied as she sees Pascal reappearing on a nearby table.

"Well, she defiantly doesn't get my vote for mom of the year." Jack said as he sees Baby tooth flying down from the rafters. She then did this gesture that looks like its involving hair. But Jack dismisses it and goes to Rapunzel. "I mean what kind of woman locks up her daughter?"

"She doesn't lock me up!" Rapunzel said defending her mother. "She is just trying to protect me!"

"I agree with Jack," Merida said as she makes her way to Rapunzel. "This place is decorated pretty, but it's still a prison."

Rapunzel sighs in agreement. As much as she loves her mother, this place does feel like a prison.

"What does she mean by stars?" Hiccup asked.

"Lights!" Rapunzel corrected. She runs to a mantle on her fireplace, and moved a curtain to show a picture of her, looking up in the night sky seeing bright lights up there. "These lights come ONLY on my birthday. I just know they mean something, but I just don't know what. I've been asking my mom to take me to see them, but she has never let me go."

While Hiccup and Merida looked at the mural, an idea piped inside Jack. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Rapunzel asked as she got down.

"Remember what Emily said," he said. "Our stones will be where our hearts are. And your heart's wish is to go see the lights." He points to the painting. "So maybe your stone is there."

The thought boomed in Rapunzel's mind. She can finally go and see the lights; her biggest dream will be coming true. "Yes!" She squealed while jumping up and down. "I think your right. I can't believe I get to go after all!"

"Do you know how to get there?" Hiccup asked.

The excitement stopped. Rapunzel thought on how to get there, then remembered Emily's gift to her. She lifted the pendent from her dress and held it tight in her hand. "Take us to the lights." She commands it. But nothing happens.

"Oh come on work." She shook it up and down, trying to see if anything will happen.

"Emily said to tell it the 'place' you want to go." Jack reminds her. "Where are the lights?"

Rapunzel stopped shaking the pendent and looked sad. "I don't know," she said. "I don't really know."

"Well, that's gonna complicate things." Hiccup said under his breath.

"Maybe we don't know," everyone turned to Merida who stood near the pot the satchel is in. In her hands is a poster with the stranger's face on it. "But I'm willing to bet 'Flynn Rider' does."

The others couldn't believe what Merida was suggesting. "Are you serious?" Jack said. "You do realize that's a wanted poster. Meaning this guy might be trouble. I mean, look at that noes, that's criminal."

"I know," she said rolling the poster back up and putting it into the pot. "But he's the best chance we have at finding this place. We can promise him that we can give back his stuff, when he takes us to the lights."

"Making a deal with a criminal," Hiccup said with sarcasm, "doesn't this feel like home."

"I don't know," Rapunzel said a little worried. "He's a ruffian, and mother said-"

"Look missy." Merida said she got close to Rapunzel's face. "This may be your only chance to see the lights. So are you gonna take it? Or be mothers little docile lamb?"

Rapunzel was about to retaliate, but then realize that Merida was right. This might be her only chance. This was her biggest dream, and she is not letting it fall through her fingers again. This time, she is doing what she wants to do.

"Let's do it."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	12. The Deal on the Road

**Hi Everyone, **

**Sorry it took a while, busy week. but I pushed through and made the chapter. this has to be one of the most difficult chapters yet. particually because of the song I put into it. But it just matches these guys so well. I hope you guys like it.**

**and only because of I'm that kind of girl, a warning to spoilers to the movie tangled**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Flynn woke up with something wet in his ear. It felt totally gross.

"Yuck!" He said with a start. He felt something on his shoulder. He turns his head to seem Pascal with his tongue hanging out. He moved his should to get the chameleon off, but then notices his arm wasn't moving. He looked down to see it was being tied to a chair, by hair?

"What?" He said as he sees his body was tied down by hair. He looked to see it was all over the room too. "Is this hair?" He said to himself, still not believing what he's seeing.

"Struggling is pointless!"

He moved his head to the direction of the voice, only to see a shadow of a girl on the rafters with a frying pan in her hand.

"I know why you are here!" Rapunzel cried out again, trying to show no fear in her voice. "And I am not afraid of you."

"What?" Flynn blurred out, trying to figure out what's going on. And who is the woman with really long hair.

"Now I have your attention" Rapunzel said from her hiding place. "How did you find me?"

"I-I-" Flynn stuttered, still trying to see Rapunzel.

"She asked you a question!"

He turned his head to locate the voice. It was much stronger and more fearsome then Rapunzel's and it had a hint of Scottish in it.

"Look," he said trying to locate the two girls. "I don't know what-"

He heard the one on the rafter jumped down and walked into the light. He was immediately taken by her beauty and her angry face. "I'll ask again," she said more serious, "how did you find me?" She readies her frying pan in her hands, ready to swing again if necessary.

Flynn saw this girl is trying to be brave, but she still had a shakiness bit of fear in her voice. So he put on a charming, yet dashing persona to charm her. "I know not who you are," he said, "Or how I came to find you. But might I just say... Hi. The name's Flynn. Flynn Rider. How is your day?" He finished the sentence with a devilish smile.

Rapunzel's eyes shift to her hidden friends, who were just as confused as she was. Was he just 'flirting' with her? Rapunzel stayed determined and unfazed as she raises her frying pan. "Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?"

"Ummm." He said trying to work out an answer. But then a hand grabbed the chair and turned him around. Soon he was face to face with Merida, and a pointy arrow.

"Who else knows about this place?" She said with more force.

Flynn looked nervously at the arrow, not wanting it to pierce his perfect skin. "I don't know," he said scared. "I didn't even know about this place, honest."

"Is he lying?" Rapunzel asking Merida and she shuffles a little closer to the chair, "What does he want with my hair?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Flynn asked as if he almost didn't hear her correctly.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want your hair." Merida said a little annoyed. She then turned her attention back to Flynn. "So why are you here, Flynn Rider?"

"Look," he said to the two ladies. "I was... in a situation, and was off gallivanting through the forest. When I came across your tower and..." He cuts himself off in realization that he doesn't have his satchel anywhere near him. "Wait!" He said in alarm. "Where is my satchel?"

Rapunzel smirks and crossed her arms. "I hid it," she proclaimed. "Somewhere you'll never find it."

Flynn panicked for a bit, but then eyed a pot off to the side. "It's in the pot, isn't it?"

Rapunzel couldn't believe her ears. How did he find out so quickly?

"I told you, you needed a better hiding spot."

Flynn became alert to a male voice. "Alright, who else is in here?" He asked out loud. "Cause this hiding in the shadows thing is getting old real fast."

"Give us some credit," Hiccup said as he stepped into the light. "We were in a bit of a rush."

Flynn rolled his eyes, becoming more and more annoyed at this situation. "Where am I? A daycare centre?"

Pascal crawled up his leg and chest to give an angry look.

"Correction," he said not amused. "A child and pet daycare."

"Don't you dare call me a child!" Merida threatens and pointing her arrow at Flynn's chin again.

"Will you cut it out with the pointy thing?!" Flynn said trying to back his head away.

"Yeah Merida," Jack said flying down from the rafters. "You don't want to ruin his perfect face, especially the noes."

"No one asked you Jack." Merida said back at him.

Flynn looked at her confused. "Who are you talking to red?"

Before she can answer, Jack flew and covered her mouth with his hand. "He can't see me," he said to everyone who can. "I don't exist in his eyes. So he can't see me or hear me."

"Ok," Merida said through his hand, a little annoyed. Jack removed his hand, and flew behind Flynn.

Before Flynn can look on more confused, Rapunzel turned him towards her. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, so if you just hand me back my satchel, I'll be-"

His world became dark again as he felt a metal clank at the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"Rapunzel?" Jack said astounded.

"Well I had to do something," she said making her way to the pot. "Have to hide the satchel somewhere else anyway. Can't exactly hide it with him being awake, can we?" She pulls the stuff out and mad her way to the stairs. She lifted the plank of the first step and stuffed the satchel inside.

"Why didn't you tell us that he couldn't see you?" Merida scorned at Jack. "You could've saved me the embarrassment."

"Hey," he said putting his hands up. "I had no idea if he could see me or not. I took my chance and it looks like he can't see me." Baby Tooth hovers over his shoulder and nods her head.

"Well that's great to know NOW!" Merida said.

"Hey guys," Rapunzel interrupts. "Do you think this guy is telling the truth?"

All of them look at the unconscious man in the chair. "He seems decent enough." Hiccup said while shrugging his shoulders.

"It doesn't really matter if he can be trust worthy or not," Merida said. "What matters is that we have the upper hand in the situation."

"And if we don't?" Rapunzel asks her.

"Then you keep fighting till you do." Merida answers.

Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes. "You know, you remind me of this girl back home, Astrid. You always seem to solve your problems with violence."

"Hasn't let me down yet." Merida said.

"Umm." Rapunzel said pointing at Flynn. "We should probably wake him up now." She looks at Pascal who was sitting on her shoulder. "Do your thing-"

"No offence to the chameleon." Hiccup said while he walked to the kitchen area. "But there is a better and less gross way to wake someone up." He grabs a cup and fills it with water. He then walks to Flynn, and throws the water on his face.

"Hey!" Flynn yells with a start, and his face completely wet.

"Sorry," Hiccup said apologetically. "It's either this or the lizard."

Pascal gives him a mean look as he joins the others.

"Well thank you for not using the lizard." Flynn said trying to adjust himself in the chair.

Rapunzel came in front of him, with her pan held firm in her hand. "So then, you came here just be coincidence?" She asked him very suspicious. "And not to get my hair?"

Merida rolled her eyes at the mention of Rapunzel's hair. 'Would she stop fussing over her hair?" She thought.

"Look blondie-" Flynn said very angry.

"Rapunzel." Rapunzel said, cutting him off.

"Gesundheit." He said, not really believing that was her name. Who names a girl after a plant? But then he came back to his train of thought. "The only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it! Literally."

"Sooo... You don't want my hair?" She asked with caution.

"Oh for crying out loud lass!" Merida groans in frustration. "No one wants your hair!"

"Exactly," Flynn agreed.

This puzzles Rapunzel. All her life her mom warned her that the people want to steal her hair for its power. But here is a man, and a group of people she's been with for hours, and none of them want her hair. Maybe her mom was wrong after all. But she can't focus on that right now, she needed to put this plan into action.

"Well then, Flynn Rider," she said as she grabs her hair. "I am prepared to make a deal."

"A deal?" Flynn asked as she walks away. As she walks, her hair moves the chair he's in. As the chair moves however, the chair tumbles over and made him land head first on the floor. Merida helped him off the floor and faced in the direction of Rapunzel. She was high on her mantle, moving a curtain to show a mural she made of the lights.

"Do you know what these are?" She asked with attention.

He looked at the painting, with a dumbfound face. "You mean the lantern thing they do for the lost princess." He said in a monotone voice.

"Lanterns," Rapunzel said amazed. All her life she new there were something more to those lights. "I knew they weren't stars," She said to herself before turning back to Flynn. "Well," she said with authority. "Tomorrow night, the sky will be full of these...lanterns. You will act as our guide and take us to see them."

"Wait, what?" Flynn said confused. "Why do you need me? Can't you find your own way?"

"We would," Hiccup said. "But we don't know where it is."

"You're kidding me." Flynn said a little annoyed.

"Nope." Rapunzel answers as she lets go of the curtain. "And after, you will bring us back here. Only then, I will return your precious satchel."

"Wait, what?" Merida said a little confused. "Why would we come back here?"

"My mother would wonder where I've gone if she sees I'm not here." Rapunzel said. "I need to be back here in three days."

"Seriously girl," Merida said shaking her head. "You're going to do what she said because she's your mother?! She's keeping you here like a caged bird!"

"You know she does it to protect me!" Rapunzel said a little angry.

"You need to stop saying that!" Merida said equally angry. "What I'm saying is true and you know it!"

As the girls bicker again, Jack and Baby Tooth groaned at the situation. Flynn in the meanwhile, sneaked a conversation to Hiccup. "Will you tell your sisters to cool it?"

Hiccup laughs nervously. "They're not my sisters. I didn't even know them till about 12 hours ago."

"What?" Flynn said trying to grasp the situation at hand. "They why is there 3 of you in this room?"

"Would you believe that we got dropped off by a magic portal?" Hiccup said while moving his hands like a crazy person. Flynn only looked more confused. "Yeah, didn't think so." Hiccup sighed as he watched the two girls bicker more than the twins in his village.

"You must realize that your mother will never let you go outside!" Merida said with force.

"But that's why I'm doing this! If my stone is where the li-the lanterns are, it's the best chance we have." With that Rapunzel turns back to Flynn. "And this is where you come in Flynn. You will take us to the lanterns, bring us back, and we return you satchel, deal?"

Realizing the focus is back on him; Flynn tries to play it cool. "No can do," he replied. "Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't really 'simpatico' at the moment. So I won't be taking anyone, anywhere."

Rapunzel wasn't ready for that to be his answer. So she looked at Pascal on her shoulder, who suggested she used more force. So she jumps down off the mantle, and pulls him closer to her. "Something, brought you here," she began in a calm tone. "Call it what you will. Fate, destiny..."

"A horse." Flynn said as he got pulled close to her. When they were a couple of centre meters apart, she flicked her hair, and made the chair lean forward. She was able to catch the chair with one hand, and looked very serious.

"So I have made the decision, to trust you." She said with a strong and intimidating voice. "But trust me, when I tell you this. You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your satchel."

The room became quiet for a minute; everyone was taking in the intensity of what Rapunzel brought.

"You go girl." Jack cheered quietly.

"So let me get this straight," Flynn said. "I take all of you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"That's the just of it," Hiccup said with his arms crossed, trying to look tough, but obviously failing.

"I promise," Rapunzel nods. "And when I promise something, I never, EVER, break that promise. Ever."

Flynn searched his thoughts to figure a way out of it. He can't go to the kingdom, he's a wanted criminal. He can't just walk into the lions din while he's still fresh meat. He needed a strategy, and fast. So far charm and good looks got him far in life, doesn't hurt to try now.

"All right, listen," he sighs as he plays with his words. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Merida silently prepares her bow for anything, and Jack also prepares to blast him with ice if need to.

"Here comes the smoulder."

Flynn then pursed his lips, and raised his eyebrows in an almost pity look. Rapunzel looked at this, not really reacting. Merida shook her head in disbelief, while Hiccup and Jack silently groaned. All three of them are thinking of what a moron this guy is.

Flynn kept this face for a while, hoping for the reaction he normally gets, but nothing was happening. "This is kind of an off day for me," he said in a pitiful voice. Finally, he sees no choice, but to accept the deal. "Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?" Rapunzel squealed in excitement. But in doing so, she lets go of the chair, and it made Flynn fall face first on the floor.

"Oops" she said apologetically.

Merida and Hiccup ran to them and looked a Flynn.

"I think you may have broken his, 'smoulder'," Hiccup joked.

As he got untied, Flynn immediately got uneasy looks from Merida and Pascal. He looked over to Rapunzel, who picked up her fraying pan, and made her way to the window. "Well," she said with a big smile. "Let's go."

"One question Rapunzel," Hiccup said slightly raising his hand. "How do we get down?"

Rapunzel smiles and gestures her hair.

"No way!" Merida said angry. "There is no way you are getting me on that hair!"

"Yeah, I have to agree with red," Flynn said as he makes his way to the window. He looked down to see his two arrows are still near the window. "I'll just climb down." With that said he climbed on the window, managed to grab the arrows, and made his way down.

"I'm with him," Merida said, grabbing two arrows from her quiver. She then made her way to the window, and began to climb down. She then remembered what position she's in with Flynn just underneath her. "And don't you get any ideas!" She called out to him.

Rapunzel looks at Hiccup. "I guess it's just me on the hair express." He said as a joke. She readies her hair on the hook, just like she's done many times with her mother. She then grabbed the end of her hair, and made a loop on the bottom for Hiccup to put his foot in the hook, and Jack flew to him.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he said in a playful manner.

"Well, thank you for that insurance," Hiccup said sarcastically. With a good feel of balance, Rapunzel began to lower him down. It was shaky at first, due to her being used to her mother on her hair, and Hiccup was much lighter then she was. But with Jack helping out with the balance, Hiccup made to the ground faster than Flynn and Merida. Baby tooth flew past Rapunzel, to join Jack at the bottom.

Now, it was Rapunzel's turn. 'This is it,' she thought. 'I am finally going to see the lights.' She looked back at her mural, looking at the dream she's been dreaming for years, is now coming true. Inside, she wished she got her mother's permission, but now she has new friends, willing, (except for Flynn), to take her. She can't past this up. And in the end, she may find her stone, and stop Pitch.

With her focused determination, she made sure Pascal was seat belted to her hair, and then began to slide down. The rush felt great sliding down the tower. She then made herself stopped at the end of her hair, barely a foot away from the ground. Nervously, she carefully placed one foot on the soft grass, and then the other. She took in the feeling of the grass on her feet. It felt dirty, scruffy and wet. She loved it. She lays her whole body on the ground, and smells the grass for the first time in forever.

"_Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I'd dreamed they be_." She sang sweetly as she feels her hair flying over the hook and on to the ground.

She raised her chest and felt a big gush of air coming at her, while lifting the seeds of a nearby dandelion to dance around her.

_"Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me."_

She got up and chased the seeds to the river, and felt her feet and lower helm of her dress get cooled and soaked.

"_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!"_ She cried as she gathers some water and threw it to the sky.

She then looked to her friends. Flynn and Merida finally reached the bottom, and Hiccup, Jack and Baby tooth went to join them. Rapunzel smiles as she went to friends.

"_I could go running, and racing,"_ she went and jumped up and down in front of Flynn.

"_And dancing, and chasing,"_ she raced to Merida, and twirled around her, much to Merida's annoyance.

"_And leaping and bounding,"_ she went to Hiccup, picked him up, and gave a great big hug and twirled. It left Hiccup pretty dizzy afterwards.

"_Hair flying, heart pounding,"_ she went to Jack, grabs his hands and spin him and her in a giant circle. Jack laughed with glee seeing her excitement.

"_And splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling!"_ Wasting no more time, she ran straight to cave she's seen her mother appearing and disappearing for years. She raced through it, and ran straight through a moss like curtain. She stopped at the otherwise, seeing the new world around her. The big trees, the birds singing, and the sun hitting the canapés, she couldn't believe this was for real. It was like a dream she never wants to wake up from.

"_That's when my life begins!"_ She cheers as everyone else finally caught up to her.

"I can't believe I did this!" She repeats to herself as she jumps for joy. But then a thought came to her. "Mother would be so furious." She began to pace back and forth, with conflicting thoughts. "It'll be alright, what she doesn't know won't kill her." She said hopefully. "This will totally kill her." She said miserably. "But this could be fun." She said more brightly. "I am a horrible daughter, I should go back."

Everyone watch as this one person soap opera happens in front of them. Finally, Merida had enough. So she went to Rapunzel, grabs her by the shoulders, and shakes her like a rag doll.

"Stop it; you're giving me a headache." She said firm.

"Your right, your right," Rapunzel said still shaken a bit. "I'm here now, I should enjoy it."

"There you go," Merida said a little less amused. She began to start walking away, but then stopped in realizing she has no idea where to go. "So, this way to the lights?" She asks Flynn as she points down the road.

"More like, that way," he said was he points to the other side, not really happy. He then began to lead the group up the hill and to their destination.

* * *

On the other side of the woods, a white horse sniffed the area to look for his lost criminal. He had a perfect record since he became the royal horse; he wasn't going to let this one go unpunished. He would go through great lengths to help catch criminals, and all he would ask in return, is a warm stable and some hay and oats. But this tome was different. This thief was conniving, disrespectful, and acting like a dashing hero, when really being a trickster. Maximus couldn't stand it; his patients reached its limit. He Knew had to catch this guy, and he wanted to Do it himself.

Maximus continued to sniff until he went to a tree with the criminal's wanted poster on it.

'Flynn Rider'

That name burns Maximus to the core. He torn the poster down, and ate it, picturing the real guy getting caught by him.

Suddenly, he heard a noise off in the distance. 'It could be him,' he thought to himself as he hid behind a bush. He waited until he was sure the figure was near, so near he could see the scared look on his face, before trampling him over.

Any second now.

The thief is near, now is his chance.

He leaped out of his hiding spot, neighing with anger. Only to be surprised to see he scared a middle-aged woman, not the thief.

After she managed to catch her breath, Gothel was able to speak again. "Uh, just a palace horse." She carefully looked at him. "Where's your rider?" She asked the frustrated horse. But then had a terrible thought, maybe the rider found...

"Rapunzel!" She gasps before running back to the tower, leaving Maximus confused.

Gothel ran faster than she has ever ran before, ignoring stealth. Within minutes, she made it to the tower. Looks just like the way she left it, but she has to be sure.

"Rapunzel!" She called out, only to get no response.

"Rapunzel!" She tried again, "let down your hair!"

Again, no one answered.

Panic surely set in, if something happened to Rapunzel, or her hair, Gothel life could very much end. She quickly ran to an old entrance that she covered up with bricks and vines, and clawed them out to get to into the tower. She ran up the stairs, missing a couple of steps, until she made it to the door to Rapunzel's room.

She entered the dark room, with her worse fear realized. The room was empty, and Rapunzel was nowhere in sight.

Gothel couldn't believe this was happening. She was sure she taught Rapunzel right. Saying that, the outside world was too dangerous for her, and there is nothing waiting for her out there. She did everything in her power, nurturing her and loving her precious flower, and she had the gale to leave. Was it all for naught?

She ransack through the tower, looking in every corner for her girl. Desperately crying out her name in hopes she would answer. But then she noticed something, something shinny underneath the lower stairs boards. She prided the floor loose and found a satchel inside.

Wasting no time, she searched the satchel, only to be shocked to see a crown inside. She remembers the crown, the royal crown of the lost princess. She then grabbed the piece of paper inside, and saw Flynn's wanted poster.

Wasted no time, she put everything back into the satchel, and grabbed a thin dagger from a cupboard.

"I am not losing my precious flower again," she said under her breath. "Looks like I need to contact an old friend."

With anger and determination in her eyes, she leaves the empty tower to search for her flower.

* * *

Everyone waited as Rapunzel cries her latest turmoil. She's been doing that for a while now. She would always say "not to worry," or "mother won't mind, even, "I'm never going back." But they always ended with a sad remark and then into tears.

"You are starting to repeat yourself." Jack said trying to cheer her up. But it wasn't really working.

Hiccup tried to pay too much attention to Rapunzel. Sure he felt bad for her, but he was also worried about Toothless. He would trust that Mother Nature will feed him, but she didn't promise that he'll be safe. What if his village find him, and kill him? He couldn't bear the thought. So he checked his ring, and focused on toothless. At first, it was silent, but then the ring turned green, and a roar could be heard.

"What's that?"

Merida made Hiccup jumped a bit. "Please don't do that," he groaned.

"Sorry," she said in a not so apologetic manner. "It's just I can't stand miss weepy over there." She then looked over his shoulder, and noticed the ring. "Is that the gift that Emily gave you?"

"Yeah," he said showing it off. "It's to let me know that my friend is alright."

"This...friend of yours," she said, "he must mean a lot to you."

"Yeah," he said remembering all the time he shared with toothless. "He's been there for me, when everyone else hasn't."

"I remember you were saying that," she said. "Everyone thinks you were useless and they think you're a mistake."

"Thank you for bringing that up again." He groans with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said with haste.

"It's alright," he said not really smiling. "I'm used to it by now."

"I didn't say that out of sympathy." Merida said looking at him. "Just saying what you said. Truth is, I've never met anyone being dub 'useless' before. What did you do to earn you that title?"

"I guess being born," he said with a little anger. "And what gives you the right to mock me like that? You may be a princess, but you don't have any authority to judge everyone!"

"I don't judge?" Merida snapped.

"Oh really," Hiccup said. "Rapunzel's hair and innocent, Jack immaturity, my title. Not all of us are like you, you think you just this perfect princess, but your nothing more than Scottish egoistisk wench!"

Merida was stunned and angry; no one used that tone with her. She wasn't going to let Hiccup get away with it. "Why you…"

As the fumes raised between them, they stopped upon hearing Flynn talking to Rapunzel.

"I'm just picking up bits and pieces," he said in a caring sweet voice. "Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease you down a bit, it's all part of growing up. A little adventure, a spark of rebellion, it's all good, healthy even."

Jack, who is sitting on the rock between the two, doesn't really like where this is going. But Rapunzel is taking in every word.

"You think?" She asks as she uses her hands to clean the tears away.

"I know," he nods confidently. "You're over thinking this. Trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would it break her heart and crush her soul? Absolutely. But you've got to do it!"

He played each harsh word, to make a bigger effect on Rapunzel. It made her start to doubt herself and this adventure.

"She would be heartbroken," she said worried. "And her sprit crushed."

Seizing the opportunity, Flynn grabs her by the arms and led her away from the group. "All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but- I'm letting you off on the deal."

"What?" She said a little confused.

"Don't thank me," he said with a charming smile. "Let's get you home, I get back my satchel, you go back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust, and we'll-"

Before he finished, he was met, again, by a pointy arrow and an angry redhead.

"I know what you're trying to do," Merida said, "and it's not going to work."

"Oh come on!" He whines," "what's it going to take, to get my satchel back?!"

"Keep your end of the deal, and you will get you satchel." Merida said in a threaten tone.

"She's right," Rapunzel said, finally getting her determination back. "We go and see the lights, then we can go back and-"

She stops as soon as she heard a noise from a nearby bush. It made her jump on Flynn and climbed to his shoulders.

"Hey!" He said as she adjusts herself on his shoulders.

"Is that a ruffian?" She screamed in fright. "Thugs? Have they come for me?"

Sensing Rapunzel in fright, Merida readied her bow for anything. Jack also got prepared with his staff. Hiccup on the other hand, hasn't gotten anything to defend himself. So he just went and hid behind Merida. When the rustling got closer and closer, the tense got bigger. When the figure finally got out of the bush, everyone, but Rapunzel, groaned at the sight of a cute little bunny.

"Great," Hiccup said out loud. "We were freaked out by a bunny. I think it smells fear."

"Sorry," Rapunzel said as she got off of Flynn a little embarrassed. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy."

"Probably best if we avoid any 'thugs' and 'ruffians' then." Hiccup said while stepping away from Merida's annoyed gaze.

"Probably best." She said under her breath.

"Well, we should get going." Rapunzel said trying to gain back her bubbly personality. "After a life time of misery being cooped up in that tower, I can't wait for this adventure."

Merida chuckles a bit after hearing what Rapunzel just said. "Yeah, sure. Life time of misery."

"What was that?" Rapunzel said, offend by Merida's gesture.

"What?" She asked.

"Right there," Rapunzel pointed out. "You chuckled, right when I said life time of misery."

"Did I?" Merida said while acting innocent.

"Yes." Rapunzel replied.

"Oh boy," Jack said as he flew to Hiccup. "Here they go again."

Hiccup looked over at Flynn, who was just sulking. "We're going to be here for a while." He said to Jack.

"Well, I'm sorry to mess with your pretty hair," Merida continued. "But at least you had the freedom to do whatever you want."

"Excuse me!" Rapunzel said angry." I was up a tower!"

"Yeah," Merida nods angry. "But your mother at least leaves you alone to do anything, when my mum has never let me to make a single decision."

"Oh stop comparing my mom with yours!" Rapunzel shouts. "You don't know a thing about me, and how hard it was being up there all your life!"

"Oh you don't know how hard it is, to have no say of your own life!" Merida argued.

"Oh will you two stop it!" Hiccup shouts at the two girls, who looked at him frustrated. "If you two want talk about misery, you two life's sounds like happy sunshine compare to my life."

"Don't tell me you're getting into this?" Jack groans in frustration.

"At least you guys actually have people who care about you and your wellbeing," Hiccup continued. "That's more then what I have."

"Really?" Merida said as she can feel her anger start to boil. "Says Mr. useless."

"Hey!" Hiccup said, with his anger building. "At least you don't get attacked everyday by big fiery reptiles every day!"

Everyone stood in silent, slightly confused at what he just said.

"That is the worst figure of speech I've ever heard." Merida said stern.

A figure of speech? Hiccup was stunned that is what she thought. But what else could he expect from a Scotsman…er lady. "I'm just saying you two don't corner the market of unhappy childhoods."

"This is not going to end well," Jack said to Baby tooth.

"I can't believe you two are comparing your life styles to mine." Rapunzel groan in frustration. "There are things all of you don't know. You know, about me. About how rough I have it."

"Really?" Merida chuckled again. "In that cushy tower of yours."

"Cushy? Are you kidding me?" Rapunzel said trying but failing to keep her composure.

_"I have nothing, in that tower_

_Finding boredom by the hour_

_Often lonely, walking in circles_

_I had only"_

She jumps on to the rocks to look people in the eyes.

_"Bare essentials, lots of thought_

_A kitchen and a chamber pot_

_And every morning I had to toss it_

_No choice, I had no toilet._

_Just my wondrous view _

_Of a world I never knew_

_Alone, in my bedroom_

_With very little head room"_

With every word said, her frustration grew more and more. As much as she paints pretty pictures of her life in the tower, the truth was, she was miserable.

_"Eighteen years I sat there dreaming_

_Trying to let go of screaming_

_On the walls the years were painted_

_Luckily some of those were padded"_

She points to her friends, challenging them to compare their lives to hers.

_So I think I got you beat_

_I think I got you beat_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think I got you beat_

_I think I got you beat_

Merida couldn't believe what Rapunzel said, that life doesn't sound even close to her life.

_"_Well that's a lovely story but.

_I've heard better I'm just saying_

_A for effort, thanks for playing._

_Sad to see a little girl suffer_

_But I've had it rougher_

She points to herself while stressing each word.

_Be an example with rules to follow_

_Strict traditions to swallow_

_You're a mess_

_Try to wear a corset_

_All those manners and lessons_

_Given too much attention_

_Sorry if I sound so mean_

_But my mum is the queen_

_So I think I got you beat_

_I think I got you beat_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think I got you beat_

_I think I got you beat_

Hiccup heard both of the girl's stories, and they are nothing compare to what he goes through every day.

"Oh Yeah!" he said with anger.

_"No warm regards_

_Or snoggletog cards_

_And every day is practically dooms day_

He turn to the girls, who've only really talked about their moms, with even thinking about his mom, how he had to live without her all his life, and his dad isn't a good role model.

"Top this!

_I lost my mom_

_And my dad would gladly sent me away_

_He forgets my birthday."_

Rapunzel did have some sympathy towards the two, but it was easily replaced by her determination to show that she has the rougher life. "Doesn't sound so bad," She said.

Merida agreed, but with another level of frustration. "compare to my life, it's still a walk in the forest."

"ARRG!" Hiccup groaned in anger.

Jack sat on the side, not really happy at what he's seeing. These are the people that are supposed to help him defeat Pitch, but they could barely stand each other. He looks at Flynn, who is still miserable on his little rock. He turned his attention when they began to overlap each other.

Rapunzel: _"Bare essentials, lots of thought (Merida: I've heard better I'm just saying, (Hiccup: No warm regards))_

_A kitchen and a chamber pot (A for effort, thanks for playing )_

_And every morning I had to toss it (Sad to see you two suffer (No warm regards!))_

_No choice, I had no toilet. (But I've had it rougher!)_

_Just my wondrous view (Be an example with rules to follow (and every day))_

_Of a world I never knew (Strict traditions to swallow (is practically))_

_Alone, in my bedroom, With very little head room( You're a mess? Try to wear a corset! (Practically dooms day))_

_Eighteen years I sat there dreaming (All those manners and lessons (I lost MY mom!))_

_Trying to let go of screaming (Given too much attention (An my dad would gladly))_

_On the walls the years were painted (Sorry if I sound so mean (Sent me away!))_

_Luckily some of those were padded! (But my mum is the queen! (He forgets my birthday!))_

"Eighteen years!" Rapunzel yells.

"A corset!" Merida shouts.

"Dooms day!" Hiccup screams.

Jack's anger grew at these three arguing. Baby tooth senses it and quickly leaves his should and joined Pascal, who was just watching on top of a rock. Rage blinds Jack and he blasted ice in between the threesome.

"At_ least you guys are alive!" _He screams at them, making them quiet. It was silent between everyone, taking in all that happened. They all compared their lives to each other, realizing in some way, they all have troublesome lives. There a spark of realization in their eyes, that they have a little something in common with each other. But they still don't really want to let their side slide.

_"So," _the girls began

_"So_," The boys finished.

"_I think I got you beat, I think I got you beat_," they all sang together.

"Yeah" Jack started out.

"Yeah" Rapunzel replied on the side.

"Yeah" Hiccup nods

"Yeah" Merida adds.

"Yeah" back to Jack

"Yeah" then Rapunzel

"Yeah" Finally Hiccup.

"_I think I got you beat, I think I got you beat_," they brought back their trains of thought, and are more determined to get their point across.

"Yeah" Merida starts this time

"Yeah" Rapunzel said

"Yeah" Jack continues

"Yeah" Hiccup said with force

"Yeah" Merida retaliates

"Yeah" Rapunzel screams

"Yeah!" Jack yells

They all faced each other, with a fire in their eyes. "_I think I got you beat, I think I got you beat_, _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!"_

"Will you guys stop it!"

Everyone turned to see Flynn at his wits end. They don't know how long he's been standing there, and don't really care. But they did catch the disapproving eyes of Pascal and Baby tooth. They quietly took a step back from each other, looking at the ground.

"Look," Flynn said, "you guys are obviously less then familiar with each other. Completely different people, with no relation with each other. You are people who are in over their heads. So, I know the solution..."

"I hope this isn't your latest scheme to get us to go back to the tower," Rapunzel said with her arms crossed.

"No!" Why would you think that?" He played totally innocent. "I was going to say the best way to bring people together is food. And I just happen to know a great place for lunch."

"Really?" Merida said totally not convinced it's a good idea. "Where exactly?"

"Oh don't worry; you'll know it when you smell it." With that, Flynn took off deeper in the woods.

The four people looked at each other, still a little uneasy at their latest argument. But they figure some food would be nice, and then they can continue their conversation later.

For now, they follow Flynn, while he smiles that his latest plan might work.

* * *

**Egoistisk means selfish in Norwegian**

** When Will my life begins (Reprise) from Tangled**

**I Think I Got You Beat from Shrek the Musical**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	13. I've got a Dream

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is another chapter, and this one features my favorite song in the movie. I hope you like it **

**Once again, a warning to spoilers to the movie tangled**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Gothel doesn't just have a hidden tower in the woods; she also has a little cottage hidden in the woods. If she's not in the tower with Rapunzel, she is often here. It was a place to rest, read her magic books, and tending to her garden. She has an amazing assortment of fruit, vegetables and herbs to bring to her flower if necessary. But as of now, her garden is the last thing on her mind. Her flower is gone, and she has to find it fast. It wasn't like last time, where she can just follow the guards, this time, she has no idea where Rapunzel has gone.

But she has an idea, who better to help her then the person who told her about the flower in the first place.

She search her whole cottage for the one book needed to summon a spirit who can help her. But as she looks for the book, a lock of her hair fell to her eyes. In a panic, she sees that a couple strains are starting to turn grey. She knows that with our the flower's power, she will soon wither, and possibly die. Worse of all, she would not be beautiful any more.

Soon, she finally found a thick black book. She got it in a black market a long time ago, almost thought it was junk at first. But then realize that it was the most important book of her life.

She ripped through the pages to find the one spell to summon the spirit.

She took a deep breath before saying the incantation. "Creature of the shadows and darkness, bring your presence to form in which you harness. Cast out the light, as I cast this spell, come to me, and serve me well!"

As she finishes with a dramatic flair, the only thing that happened was...nothing.

Frustrated, she tried the spell again. After she finished, nothing happened again. There were a moment of absolute silence.

"Oh come on!" She yells in frustration. "What the use of spells if they are useless."

"I wouldn't exactly say that dear."

Gothel turned to a shadowy figure in the wall. The only thing that hasn't made her confused to a normal shadow was the glowing yellow eyes.

"You're the one, who wants my help. Getting it through anger is never a good way to start." Pitch then moves out of the wall into a more physical form.

"Sorry," Gothel said unamused, "but patient is not my friend right now."

"I can clearly see that," pitch said smiling. "You defiantly have not seen better days. Have you tried using anti-wrinkle cream?"

"This is no time for jokes!" Gothel said angry. "I need to get my flower back."

"I told you to be careful with that flower," pitch teased.

"It's not my fault that the royal family stole it and gave it to the queen!" Gothel argues. "Now it's in Rapunzel, and now she's gone. That's why I summon you again; you are going to help me find her."

"Who do I look like, Rumpelstiltskin?" Pitch gestures. "Do you think you can just wave your dagger and command me?"

This fumes Gothel that he won't help her; she's going to die at this rate.

"But,"

Gothel eyes were alert by Pitch's voice.

"Lucky for you," he said. "You and I have a common goal."

"Which is?" Gothel asked with suspicion.

"The company your daughter has are people I want to remove," he said with a devilish smile. "So I'll help you bring back your daughter, as long as those she travels with will never see that light of another day." He then readies his hand for her to accept his proposal.

Gothel liked this deal, she want those people to pay for taking her flower anyway. "Alright," she said grabbing his hand and shaking it. "We have an accordance."

With the deal set, a shadowy humming bird flew to Pitch's ear, and whispers something to him. He smiles as he looks at Gothel, "looks like my shadows have found them."

With that, they leave the cottage, and set off to retrieve Gothel's flower, and to end the season guardians.

* * *

The walk in the woods was a quiet one, with everyone almost refusing to speak with each other. With their argument almost hitting a boil point, they think silence is better. The only one that seemed to be enjoying himself, was Flynn. He was smiling and humming, while everyone else was angry. They did stuff to keep themselves occupied though, Rapunzel played with her hair, Merida focused on her bow, Hiccup kept checking his ring, and Jack flew around completely bored. Baby tooth and Pascal had unsettling feelings about all of them, these guys are supposed to be friends, instead they are refusing to speak with each other. Flynn was more happy then the others, 'this will work,' he thought, 'they can barely stand each other. And this will be the icing on the cake, and I'll get my satchel back.'

A few more feet down the road, they all made it to a snugly little tavern in the woods. It seemed to be stuck in the base of an old tree and had some gentle horses tied to the fence.

"Here it is!" He proclaims. "The snuggly duckling!"

Everyone looked at the place; it seems friendly, yet not friendly at the same time.

"Looks cozy in there," Hiccup comment.

"Oh trust me; this is a five star establishment. Best service you will ever find," Flynn said all friendly and nice. He then looked at Rapunzel. "I know it's your first time in a public place, so it's perfect for you."

"Really?" She asked a little nervously.

"Yeah," he said putting an arm around her and leading her towards the tavern and slightly away from the group. "Don't want you to be scared, and giving up on this whole endeavour, now would we?"

Rapunzel shrugs, but then smiles. It does seem like a nice place, the horses seem tamed. As long as it doesn't have any ruffians and thugs, it should be fine. "I do like ducklings," she said sweetly.

The other three in the back, weren't so sure about Flynn's sudden good nature.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Hiccup asks out loud.

"I hear you there." Jack agrees.

Merida huffs and storms to meet Rapunzel and Flynn. "It doesn't matter," Merida said. "It's an adventure; Rapunzel has to learn how to deal with any situation. Think of this as a teaching opportunity."

"And I suppose you are going to teach her that?" Hiccup said a little frustrated.

"I'm a better teacher than you." She turns to face the boys while she walks backwards. "Besides, she needs to learn what the world is like, what better way than to live it."

"This isn't exactly the best way to do it!" Hiccup said trying to catch up to her.

"Well it's the best way to teach." Merida shouts.

"Is that how your mom taught you?" Hiccup said, stopping a little aways from Merida, he really didn't want her to hurt him.

"Don't you DARE compare me to her!" She threatens.

"Guys!" Jack said flying in between them. "As much as I love seeing more fighting and arguing, Flynn and Rapunzel are near the door."

The two looked on and saw those two near the door to the tavern. They almost huff at the same time and race to meet them.

Flynn looked back just as everyone caught up to him. "Trust me, you will all love it." With that, he swung the door open with a smile. "Garçon! Your finest table, please!"

Rapunzel instantly became scared once she saw the inside. Hiccup and Merida stood on their tip toes to get a good view, while Jack flies over their heads. Even baby tooth became nervous, and hid inside Jack's pouch.

Inside the tavern was a bunch of mean looking guys, fighting and arguing. The whole room was dark and rusty. As soon as everyone looked in the room, the thugs and ruffians stared at them, in an eerie silence.

Rapunzel became extremely scared, with her heart rate increasing. "Eek!" She cried out and points her frying pan in front of her to protect her. Pascal quickly hid in her hair out of fright.

'This is good,' Flynn thought, 'she's falling for this.'

Hiccup and Merida finally made their way to the front, and got a good view of the place.

"Well," Hiccup shrugs his shoulders. "This isn't...totally awkward."

Flynn then took Rapunzel under his arm and leads her further into the tavern. "Nothing to be nervous about," he said with a cheery smile while all the thugs look at them. "Take a deep breath through the nose." He sniffs the air, letting a lot of air in. "Do you know what I smell."

Hiccup took a deep breath in too, and nearly barf. It smelled like none of them had bathe in over 5 years. "Smells like sweat and vomit." He said trying to resist the urge to throw up.

Flynn payed no mind to Hiccup, and maintain his focus on a scared Rapunzel. "To me," he said, "that's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad man-smell. Your thoughts?"

Rapunzel looked at each of the thugs, scared for her life. 'These guys want my hair, I'm sure of it," she thought with panic. Out of nowhere, she felt a yank on her hair. She turned around to see a ruffian holding her hair.

"That's a lot of hair." He said with a gruff voice.

"She's growing it out," Merida said to him.

Rapunzel quickly grabs her hair and darts away from the man. Jack finally made his way in, only to have the thugs easily phase through him. He quickly made his way to Rapunzel, who kept bumping into people.

"It's ok, it's ok." He said while using his arms to shield her.

Flynn is enjoying himself, his plan is working. He turned to a nearby thug. "Is that blood in your moustache?" He asked. "Goldie!" He called to Rapunzel, "Look at this. He's got a lot of blood in his moustache."

Rapunzel didn't really pay attention; she was busy shaken like a leaf. Hiccup finally made his way to Rapunzel, and stole a chair for her to sit. Jack stayed with her to comfort her.

"It's alright Rapunzel," he said with concern. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure these guys are nice thugs and ruffians."

"I seriously doubt that," Hiccup said under his breath.

"Thank you for that comment," Jack said glaring at Hiccup.

Flynn walks over to them and sees Rapunzel tremble in fright. "Geesh, you don't look so good, blondie." He said while acting sympathetic. He then took her hands and starts to lead her to the door. "Maybe we should call it a day. Get you home. Probably be off. This is a five star joint, and if you can't handle this place, well, maybe you should be back in your-"

Merida quickly figured out what he's trying to do, and she won't let that happen. As much as it pains her, she needs Rapunzel to stop Pitch, and finish this quest. Plus, she needed to put the screws on this guy. So she grabbed a nearby fork and stood in front of the two, and pointed the fork at Flynn.

"Don't you dare move, Flynn Rider," she threatens with focus.

"What are you talking about?" He said acting completely innocent.

"I know what you are trying to do," she said grabbing Rapunzel while pointing the fork at him. "You plan was to scare her back to her tower. You are pathetic, stupid, and heartless. No wonder why you are a criminal."

Rapunzel was amazed, first Merida and she didn't see eye to eye, and now she's defending her.

But Merida's words did reach some of the thugs' ears in the room. "Flynn Rider?" One asked out loud.

"Isn't he worth a lot of money?" Another one asked.

It was Flynn's time to be nervous. He's plan failed, and these guys are turning him in.

"Guys, please, it's not what you think," he said nervously. But then felt a hand grabbing his collar. "Uh oh."

He got yanked by a guy with a hooked hand. "Greno!" He yells to a muscular man in a blue shirt. "Go find some guards." The man nodded and ran out the door. He then looked at Flynn with greed in his eyes. "That reward's going to buy me a new hook."

Suddenly, the bartender grabbed Flynn. "I could use the money!" He said with anger.

Then another guard grabbed Flynn. "I'm broke!" He said while squeezing Flynn.

Soon enough, the whole bar was in a brawl over Flynn. Jack flew up to the rafters to get a better view of Flynn being tossed like a doll, while Hiccup as Merida stayed with Rapunzel.

"Gentleman, please!" Flynn pleaded as he feels like he's gonna be ripped apart.

Rapunzel wanted to jump in and help him, but she's being held back by Merida. "Should we do something?"

Merida shook her head, "this is one situation we shouldn't be in. Besides he deserves it."

Hiccup nods his head in agreement. "I really hate to be him right now."

But Rapunzel didn't want to see their only guide being hurt. Sure, he tricked her, but he is still the only one who can take them to see the lights. So she broke free from Merida and tries to climb on the thugs.

"Excuse me please!" She cries out. "Could you give us back our guide?"

Merida groaned and she and Hiccup try to get Rapunzel back. But a big thug pushed her to the bar, and nearly trampled Merida and Hiccup over. Jack flew to Rapunzel to try to protect her. They see the thugs stretch Flynn's arms and legs, and a big readies to punch Flynn in the gut.

It was time to take action, so Rapunzel grabbed her hair, and tossed it to grab a tree branch above the hooked man. She pulls it in, and then lets go of her hair, making the tree beach whack the guy. The, hooked man looked at her as she screams, "PUT HIM DOWN!"

The whole area became silent, and everyone looked at Rapunzel.

"Okay," she said jumping down off the table and catching her breath. "I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming it my whole life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?!"

Merida, who saw this in the crowd, slapped her head at how stupid Rapunzel is. How can these guys be reasonable? They're thugs. Hiccup had the same facial expression.

The hooked man did not look happy. He reached for his axe and starts walking towards Rapunzel. The other thugs just watch, while one of the big ones put Flynn hanging on a hook. As the hooked man came closer, Jack stood in front of Rapunzel and readies his staff. Even though he can't be seen, he can still blast the guy if he needs to. The hooked man leaned into Rapunzel, who was frightened, raised his axe and said to her, "I had a dream...once."

Without warning, he throws his axe at a minstrel, who insistently played a tune out of fear.

The hooked man puts his hand and hook on his hip, and focused on Rapunzel.

"_I'm malicious, mean and scary,_

_My sneer could curdle dairy._

_And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest."_

He gestures to an outline on the floor.

"_But despite my evil look, _

_And my temper and my hook._

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist "_

He made his way to a nearby piano and started to put his hand and hook to the keys and plays a melody on it.

"_Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart, Tickling the ivories until they gleam? _

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly _

_For my killer show tune medley."_

He plays a rip on the piano, and Rapunzel kindly clapped with happiness.

"Thank you,

_Because way down deep inside I've got a dream"_

Soon the entire tavern began to jump up and down with joy, while Jack, Hiccup, Flynn and Merida just looked confused.

"_He's got a dream, He's got a dream_." The thugs sang.

"_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem._ " the hooked man sang with a smile.

_"Though I do like breaking femurs, _

_You can count me with the dreamers. _

_Like everybody else, _

_I've got a dream."_

While everyone was having fun inside the tavern, outside Pitch and Gothel made it. They can hear the singing from inside and they are sure on what's the cause of this happiness. Gothel ran to the window and peered inside, with Pitch looking over her shoulder.

Back inside, Rapunzel met another thug with a big nose.

"_I've got scars and lumps and bruises," _he sang

_"Plus something here that oozes,_

_And let's not even mention my complexion. _

_But despite my extra toes, _

_And my goiter and my nose, _

_I really wanna make a love connection."_

He gives a small daisy to Rapunzel, and motions the thugs to push Merida to the front. Before she could react, the big nose thug took her hand and dropped her wheel barrel boat.

"_Can't you see me with a special little lady_" he sang while making goo goo eyes at Merida. She tried to get away, but he was relentless. Even an old guy in a dipper and Cupid wings joined in to spread the love.

"_Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? _

_Though I'm one disgusting blighter,_

_I'm a lover, not a fighter._

_Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream."_

He shuffles a little closer to Merida, while she turned away with a disgust look. The Cupid guy hooked himself to a line and flies pass them and continue to fly all around the room.

"_I've got a dream"_ he proclaims

_"He's got a dream_" the thugs join in

_"I've got a dream"_

_"He's got a dream_"

"_And I know one day romance will reign supreme._" he sings will holing a willing Rapunzel in one arm, and a not so willing Merida in the other

_"Though my face leaves people screaming,_

_There's a child behind it dreaming. _

_Like everybody else I've got a dream."_

Merida finally got free from him, and ran to hiccup and Flynn. Jack could help but enjoy himself at seeing these tough guys being happy and jolly about their dreams.

_"Tor would like to quit and be a florist." _One thug sang

_"Gunther does interior design". Another_ one follows

_"Ulf is into mime," _someone points to a thug with mime makeup

_"Attila's cupcakes are sublime."_ Attila presents Rapunzel with a batch of freshly baked cupcakes.

_"Bruiser knits, _

_Killer sews, _

_Fang does little puppet shows, "_

_And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns_." the hooked guy finished

Soon every thug looked at Flynn, Merida and Hiccup.

"What about you three?" The hooked man asks.

"I'm sorry what?" Flynn asks out of stupidity as he gets off the hook.

"What are your dreams?" The big nose guy asks.

"No, no, no, sorry boys," Flynn said crossing his arms. "I don't sing."

"I can't really dance," Hiccup said scratching his head.

"Do not look at me," Merida said putting her hands up.

Every thug then got out their swords and points them at the threesome.

"Umm, hate to argue with the guys with pointy swords," hiccup said under his breath.

"Great," Merida said grabbing him. "You go first." She pushes Hiccup to the front, with the spotlight on him. He laughs nervously as he takes the stage.

"_I might be small and scrawny_

_Called useless by many_

_Pathetic in brawn, no good in fights"_

He gestures to his muscles, or lack there are, and his height comparing to a nearby thug.

"_Always pick on and reside _

_No one was ever on my side_" his words became downer, but then he remembered when he met toothless, and made a true friend.

"_Till a friend took me to new heights_

_Now I see the whole world a new_

_From dusty land to shiny sea"_

He opens his arms to look like dragons wings.

_"I may not have a kinship_

_Just a forbidden friendship_

_And now i can say I've got a dream"_

The thugs seemed to like his story, and joined him in singing.

_"He's got a dream_

_He's got a dream"_

"_Proving nothing is ever as they seem_" he sings while jumping off the stage.

_"I might not be called a Viking_

_But I have my way of thinking_

_So I guess like you lot, I got a dream"_

"Wait," Merida said pushing her way to the front. "You're a Viking?!"

'Oh crap,' he thought, Scotts and Vikings don't really get along, and they've haven't gotten a good start so far. Before he can let her process this information, he pushes her to the stage. "Your turn!" He said.

Merida lands on stage with everyone looking at her. The big nose came to the foot of the stage, making his lips form a kiss at her. She looked at it with disgust, and pushes him away with her hand.

"_Don't look at me with those eyes" _she sang.

_"I want nothing to do with guys_

_No love relationships of any kind"_

She takes out her bow and arrows, and gestures to everyone.

_"No candy, vows and flowers_

_I just want my bow and my arrows_

_And no strict traditions on my mind"_ she aims and fires an arrow at a hanging pot. The arrow bounces around different pots, until she caught it back in her hand.

_"I just want my mother to understand_

_That being with someone is not my scene"_

She then walks to that makeshift boat and kicks it down the stage.

"_So just forget the carriage_

_I'm in no mood for a marriage_

_So I can say that I've got a dream"_

_I've got a dream"_

"_She's got a dream_" the thugs sang with her.

_"I've got a dream"_

"_She's got a dream"_

"_I just want to run wild and free_" she spreads her arms while two of the thugs lifts her and turns her around. Only when they put her down, they got elbowed in the guts.

_"So I don't want a mate_

_I'm the one who decides my fate_

_And because of that I've got a dream_"

After her verse she sat with the rest of friends while the thugs danced a bit.

"I guess it's your turn." Rapunzel said to Jack.

"No way," he said waving his arms. "Besides, they can't see me, so there is no point in me making a fool of myself."

"Fine," Rapunzel said in a huff. "But you owe us a verse."

Suddenly, everyone looked at Flynn, who was inches away from the door. He was met again with swords in his face. So he puts on a jig and danced around the bar.

"_I have dreams like you, no really." He sang._

_"Just much less, touchy feely._

_They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny."_

He made a little island in an ash pot, and puts one of Vladimir's unicorns on it.

"_On an island that I own, _

_Tanned and rested and alone, _

_Surrounded by enormous piles of money."_

The thugs weren't too happy with this dream, so they grab him and tossed him to the other side of the room. Rapunzel saw her chance and jumped on a table.

"_I've got a dream_" she sings raising her hand.

"_She's got a dream_, "the thugs join her

"_I've got a dream"_

"_She's got a dream"_

"_I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam."_ She sings with a dreamy look.

Gothel saw her daughter, and almost did not believe what she was hearing

_"And with every passing hour,_

_I'm so glad I left my tower. _

_Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream"_

The thugs cheered and raised their mugs to Rapunzel.

_"She's got a dream, _

_He's got a dream, _

_They've got a dream, _

_We've got a dream."_

Merida and Hiccup became happy at the scene, and joined in while looking at each other

"_So our differences ain't really that extreme,"_

Jack came behind them and puts his arms around them as he joins the chorus.

"_We're one big team_."

The thugs chimed in one at a time.

_"Call us brutal,"_

_"sick, "_

_"sadistic, "_

Hiccup pop up and shrugs at them

"_And grotesquely optimistic."_ He sang

Every thug in the tavern found his own dance move, from twirling off a chandelier, and to shuffling to throwing fire to a partner.

"_Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream."_

"_I've got a dream,"_ the hooked guy sang

"_I've got a dream_," sang the big nose one

"_I've got a dream_," Vladimir calls out.

_"I've got a dream_," Hiccup smiles as he jumps

"_I've got a dream_," Merida chimes in happy

"_I've got a dream_." Rapunzel sang with glee

The thugs cheer as they and their new friends sing the last verse.

"_Yes, way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_

"YEAH!" They all cheer in celebration.

Their celebration was cut short when the tavern door swung open and Greno steps in and shouts, "I found the guards!"

Flynn got scared and pulls Rapunzel off the table and hid themselves in the crowd as the guards enter the room.

"Where's Rider? Where is he?" The main guard barked angry. "I know he's here somewhere, FIND HIM!" The rest of the guards quickly fill the room, and began to look everywhere. Two of the guards meanwhile, were pulling two mean looking guys in chains. Flynn was able to sneak himself and Rapunzel to the other side of the bar, and bravely peers over. He was shocked, yet not surprised to see his former companions, the Stabbington Brothers. They used to do crimes together, but Flynn betrayed them not too long ago. They surely want to kill him now.

Jack flew up a head to spot Flynn and Rapunzel, and singles Merida and Hiccup to meet with them. Merida and Hiccup was able to make their way to the others without too much difficulty.

"Any of you got a plan?" Merida whispers to the group, but no one has a clue how to get out of this.

Then, a hook touched Hiccup's shoulder, which almost made him jump. "Follow me," he whispers. Seeing no choice, they crawl with him as he pulls a secret lever and opens a secret door hidden near the bar.

"Go, live your dreams," the hook hand guy said to the group.

"I will," Flynn said with gratitude.

"Your dream stinks, I was talking to them."

"Oh, burn." Hiccup said as he and Merida crawl into the secret door. Flynn grumbled as he follows them, with a snickering Jack behind him.

"Thank you for everything," Rapunzel said very sweet. She then kisses him on the cheek full of gratitude, and follows the group as the door closes behind her.

As the other thugs do their best to buy time, without warning, Maximus the horse bursts in. He was disappointed to see the royal guards making tons of mistakes. Lucky for them, Maximus is on the case, and he's got a good whiff of the thief's scent. He was able to block off the other thug's awful smell, and mange to find the secret passage way. The guards immediately saw this and began to go down into the tunnel, only leaving one guard to deal with the Stabbington brothers. But, two against one, it was no contest that the brothers easily overtook the guard.

"Play it safe," the older one said to his brother. "Then we go and get the crown."

His brother nods to the plan, and they venture into the tunnel.

Outside the tavern, Gothel and Pitch stepped back from the window. Pitch was in deep thought of what Hiccup ad Merida dreams are, maybe he could use those to his advantage. Gothel meanwhile was panicking. She had taught Rapunzel to fear thugs and ruffians, but a couple of minutes ago; she was liking them, and treating them as if they were her new friends. She needs to get her flower back, and make sure she listens to her mother's teachings. But how?

"One thing I'll say about your daughter," Pitch said with a smile, "she defiantly knows how to brighten up a room."

"You're not helping the situation," Gothel sneered.

"I know," he smiles evilly. "All I'm saying is that the best way to dim a light is to paint it black."

"Will you stop speaking in riddles," she said, "I hate it almost as much as mumbling."

Pitch moves more towards her with a sickening grin. "Plant a seed of doubt, and she will have to think back to your teachings."

"How am I supposed to do that when we don't know the location of the other end is?" She quietly snaps.

"And I thought you live in these woods," pitch grumbled a bit. He then peers over Gothel's shoulder. "Maybe we don't, but I think this fool does."

Gothel turns to see a short old man in a dipper, drunk, and in a dream like state.

"Ohh," he said eying Gothel's figure and beauty. "Somebody get me a glass, coz I just found me a tall drink of water."

'That's the most pathetic pick up line I've ever heard,' she thought. But she needs the location of the end of the tunnel, so she has to play his game.

"Oh, stop it you big lug," she said in a seductive voice. She chuckles a bit to get the guy going. She then changed her demeanour and pulled out her dagger.

"Knife!" The old man said in surprise as she has the pointy end to his nose.

"Now then," she threatens with a snare. "Where's that tunnel led out?"

* * *

The journey through the tunnel is turning out to be a good one. Everyone entered it with smiles. With the thought of barely escaping the guards, and meeting all the friendly thugs were still on everyone's minds.

"Well," Jack said only to be listened to Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel. "That was a little unexpected."

All three nod to avoid confusion from Flynn. "It was so nice of those guys to help us out," Rapunzel said with a smile.

"For the record," Flynn said while lighting a nearby lantern, "I've had everything under control."

"Sure," Hiccup said a little exaggerated. "Your plan to scare Rapunzel into going back to her tower, avoiding being caught and taken in for that reward, and take off before midday, it's all been going so well."

"Yeah...well..." Flynn chuckles a little at the fact things really didn't go his way, but he still had a good time at not being killed. "Can't have a good day without a few hitches in the road, right?"

He only got a giggle from Rapunzel; everyone else just shakes their heads.

"I have to admit Rapunzel," Merida said while adjusting her quiver, "I didn't know you had it in you. That was pretty impressive."

"I know!" Rapunzel screams with happiness. Not wanting to look like a fool, she tries to play it cool, "I know."

Merida shakes her head with a smile at Rapunzel's attitude. But a thought came to Rapunzel, Flynn. Sure his dream is questionable, but he has to have a good reason behind it. Maybe it would help if she learn more about him.

"So Flynn," she began, "where are you from?"

"Whoa, no way blondie," Flynn said defensively. After the business in the tavern, he really doesn't want to revival any personal information. "I don't do back story. However, I am becoming very interested in your stories."

"In what way?" Merida asks.

"For one thing," Flynn said pointing at Hiccup. "The fact that he is a Viking."

Hiccup stops in his tracks he was kinda hoping that people had forgotten that part of the song, but just like he life, luck is never on his side.

"Alright," he said putting his hands up as if he surrenders. "I'm a Viking. You got me, my secret is out."

"I knew it," Merida said with haste. "I knew there was something about you and where you were from that sounds familiar. I just can't believe you're a Viking, you really don't look like one."

"I get that alot," he said with a shrug. "Mostly from the people of my tribe."

"You're that ridiculed?" Rapunzel asked with worry.

"Everyday," Hiccup answers.

"Wow," Merida said, "I mean… I knew Vikings behave horribly, but towards their own tribe?"

Hiccup turns to her. "I know we're not known for having good manners, but we're not that horrible."

Rapunzel looked at those two, again not really seeing the reason behind the tension. "What is up with you two?" She asks.

Hiccup and Merida look at her.

"Why does it matter where you come from?" Rapunzel asks. "I mean, from what I've read, Vikings are big and mean. Sure it's from a book mother gave me, and I'm starting to question her judgement. Because Hiccup is one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

Hiccup was touched to hear her say that.

"So what is your problem with him Merida?" Rapunzel ask while putting her hands on her hips.

Merida sighs before she answers. "Let's just say the history between my homeland and his homeland isn't a good one. The Vikings invaded our land, and burned down villages and families."

"Really?" Hiccup said almost in surprise. "I thought it started because the Scotts kicked us out of our home and took over like a plaque. At least that's what my father told me."

Hiccup and Merida look at each other, totally confused at what the other said. They've been given this information repeatedly by their parents, but could they be wrong. Or because they're from different time lines, maybe ones past, is the other's future. This only left them more confused.

"Wow," Jack said, "this is really getting interesting."

"It doesn't matter now," Rapunzel said as she takes both of them by the hand. "It's all in the past. Look how far you two have gone, when you worked as a team. We just need to keep it together."

Merida gently pulls her hand away. "Keeping it together is not my problem."

"Yeah," Flynn said walking closer to the group and looks at Merida. "You have your mother and a marriage on your mind."

Merida skin almost crawled at the mention of marriage. "I don't want to talk about it," She snaps.

"Why not?" Rapunzel asks with concern. "You'll feel better if you-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Merida barks with anger. It made everyone back off in surprise of her tone. It was clear to everyone that the subject is touchy and they shouldn't push it.

"Alright," Flynn finally spoke, this time he turned his attention to Rapunzel. "Blondie, I know I'm not allowed to talk about your hair."

"Nope," she said with a smile.

"Or the mother," he continues.

"Ah, ah." She said while shaking her head

"And frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog,"

"Chameleon," she said while eyeing Pascal on her shoulder

Flynn pressed on, "here's my question. If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

The question hit Rapunzel hard. She could say that she was scared of the ruffians and thugs, but then she would have to explain her hair. But how can she? She's meet the very people her mother taught her to fear, and they've been so friendly and nice. How could she answer him?

She then felt a rumbling in the area. She looked up to see dust and small rocks fall down. Everyone felt it too, something was coming. They all turn to the echo of angry voices, and saw a light coming closer.

"Guys!" Rapunzel cried out in fear as she quickly grabbed as much hair as possible.

"Go! Run!" Flynn yells as he and the others start racing to the other side of the tunnel.

Everyone ran for their life as the royal guards came closer and closer. Soon, they all saw a light at the end of the tunnel. But as soon as the light reaches their eyes, they all had to stop to adjust their eyes.

It was a good thing they stopped; otherwise they might've fallen down into the ravine. They all looked at their new surroundings. It looked a construction site for a dam. A huge wall behind them is holding back a lot of water. Rickety planks of wood made a channel of water flowing down to the bottom of the cavern.

Everyone heard the banging of wood at near the bottom, they all turn to a barricade entrance, to see the Stabbington brothers bursting out with swords in hands.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asks in fear.

"They don't like me," Flynn replied in panic.

Everyone turns to look behind to see the royal guards who look very angry to see them.

"Who's that?" Merida asks.

"They don't like me either," Flynn said with equal panic.

Within seconds, Maximus gallop in front of the guards with a snare.

"Who's that?" Hiccup asked confused to see an angry horse.

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me!" He said trying to get the point across.

"Popular guy this is," jack said as he flies overhead.

Wasting no time, Rapunzel thrusts her frying pan in Flynn's arms. "Hold this," she said as she grabs her hair, and makes a lasso. She makes it grab on a piece of wood and used her hair to swing across to the other side and onto a cliff side.

"What about us?" Merida said raising her arms, only to have to turn to a guard attacking her. She manages to dodge the guy and elbows him in the back. But due to the armour, it hurt her more than him. But she quickly swift kicks him, and made him hit the wall.

Flynn on the other hand, used the frying pan to battle the guards. He was surprise how quickly it can knock a guard out cold.

"Heh," he said with a smile, "I've gotta get me one of these." But soon he was pan to sword against Maximus, who had a sword in his mouth.

"Seriously?" Flynn said in disbelief. But Maximus was serious, maybe a little too serious. He furiously attacked Flynn with the sword, which Flynn kept repeal with the pan.

"Just to let you know," Flynn said during their fight, "this is the strangest thing I've ever done."

Near Flynn, Hiccup and Merida were busy dealing with a couple of guards, with Jack close behind them.

"Care to help is out?" Hiccup called out to him while dodging a sword.

"Love to," he said with not a cheery response. "But it will just cause more confusion and-"

"Just shoot some ice already!" Merida shouts at him as a guard charges at her. Jack shoots a stream of ice that almost made the guard's body solid.

"Witchcraft?" The guard said stunned. His face then turned to anger. "The girl is a witch! Watch out for her!"

"A witch?" Merida said shocked. "Really?!"

"Told you," jack said off to the side.

"We'll if they think you're a witch, play one!" Hiccup cried as continues ducking the swords.

"No!" Merida cries out as she takes out an arrow. "You pretend to be one!" With that she aims and fires a stream of arrows at the guard's helmets. Not enough to kill them, but to give them a headache for a while.

Jack, seeing no options, continues to shoot ice around, mostly at the floor so the guards slip and fall. But then he notices Merida and Hiccup are edging to the edge of the cliff. Hiccup sees this too, and thought of a plan.

"Merida!" He calls out, "aim for the rafter's rope.

Merida took a quick glance up to see a huge stack of wood, hanging parcaressly• on a board, being held up by rope. She nods and fires an arrow up, cutting the rope. The wood immediately falls down and lands on a few guards. But the board began to swing in their direction.

"Hiccup!" Merida yells in fear.

"Jack! Be ready to catch us!" Hiccup instructed. Sure enough, the board hit them and they tumble off the ledge. Jack flew to them, and quickly made an ice slide that guided them safety to the ground. Unfortunately, it also led them to the Stabbington Brothers, who was charging at them with swords in hands.

Meanwhile above, Flynn was still fighting with Maximus, until Maximus knocked the frying pan right out of his hands.

"How bout we make it two out of three," Flynn nervously smiles. But Maximus would have none of that. He readied the sword in his teeth, ready to bring Flynn to justice.

Rapunzel had to act fast, in order to safe Flynn's life. So she looped her hair to catch his hand, and yanked it. "Hold on!" She cried out, and soon Flynn was hanging on her hair, and flying away for dear life, barely missing the angry brothers on the ground.

"Ha,ha!" He cheered. Until his gut smacked at a stick out piece of wood on the chute.

"Ohh, that's gotta hurt," Jack winces.

Flynn tries to shake off the pain and rides the chute down to the ground.

Maximus was not willing to give up, so he started kicking a support of the dam, to make a bridge to get to Rapunzel. Meanwhile on the ground, the Stabbington brothers began to run towards Flynn. Merida and Hiccup chase them, hoping to get to Flynn first. Merida immediately fires an arrow at the brothers' direction, hitting one of them in the arm, making a light scar.

"Why you!" He turned angry and began to swing his sword at her. She barely dodges, but was able to get part of her arm scared. She didn't break down though; it only fuelled her anger and started to attack the brother. But he quickly overpowered her. When he was about to strike a final blow, Hiccup came from behind and pushed the brother off balance, and on to the floor. He quickly grabs Merida's hand and they both ran away from the disoriented brother, and raced to meet Flynn at the end of the water chute.

Rapunzel up above, quickly makes another loop in her hair, and made it grab a sturdy rock high above. She quickly turned back to see Maximus breaking the wood and making his bridge. She also saw that the dam was starting to spew water, any moment the dam will collapse. Maximus didn't seem to care as he races over the bridge, leaving the guards is dismay. Realizing it's now or never, Rapunzel jumps, barely missing Maximus about to chomp at her hair. She swings down to the ground and meets Merida, Hiccup and Jack at the end of the chute. When Flynn reached them, the dam collapses and all the water start to rush out, taking the royal guards, the Stabbington brothers, and Maximus along for a ride. Everyone else ran for their life's to avoid the water. Jack often tries to shoot ice to block the water, but the water easily overpowers the ice.

As everyone only sees that they're running to a huge wall, Hiccup managed to look to see a small cave up ahead. "This way!" He shouts and everyone runs to the cave. As they ran, the water was able to push a giant rock pillar towards them. With their adrenaline pumping, and their hearts racing, they made it to the cave, with the pillar blocking the entrance. They all ran to the end, only to see it's a dead end. The sound of rushing water began to enter the cave slowly, reaching everyone's feet. Wasting no time, everyone looked for a way out. Hiccup and Rapunzel tried to move some rocks on their level, while the others try more of the upper rocks. But it was no use, all the rocks were sturdy. One of them made a big cut on Flynn's palm.

The water only continued to rise, making its way to their waists. But everyone was refusing to give up. They kept trying and trying to move the rocks. Flynn even dive into the water for a way out. But it was pitch black down there. It was impossible to see anything underwater.

"It's no use," he admits in defeat.

Merida refused to just give up, and kept trying to move the rocks. But her wet hands slip on one and made her tumble into the water. Hiccup rushed over to her and helps her get back on her feet.

Rapunzel wanted to try her luck under water, so she dived in, only to be pulled out by Flynn.

"It's too dark in there," he said holding her shoulders. "There's no point blondie."

Merida didn't like that answer, but then remember that they have an ice spirit on their team. "Can't you just freeze the water Jack?" She cries almost in desperation.

"What good would that do?" He said ashamed "If my ice freezes the water, it'll freeze you too."

"Well, is there anything you can do?" Hiccup said afraid.

Jack quickly searches his thoughts for anything that can help. But after 300 years of only caring for himself, there is nothing he can do to save his friends. That frustrates and saddens him. He's battled Pitch and his nightmares, yet he can't stop a simple thing like water. He regrettably shanks his head, and says, "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"Who do you guys keep talking to?" Flynn asks a little impatient as the water raises above his stomach.

Everyone couldn't blame Flynn for asking that way. He probably thinks they're all crazy. But someone has to start somewhere, so Rapunzel tries. "We...have a friend...who can control ice."

Flynn looks at her, really confused.

"But he can only be seen by people who believe in him," she continues, but then sadly looks away from everyone as the water stars touching her chest. "But I guess it doesn't really matter now."

Everyone in the cave felt exactly the same way; they were all going to die any minute now. Might as well accept it. It was unfair; they've come so far together, to let it end like this. Jack couldn't bare to look at anyone, knowing they're going to die soon. With him being a spirit, he can't really die from this, but it would still feel like he did. Baby tooth just quietly sat on his shoulder, felling awful. Merida's heart felt crushed at the thought of never seeing her family again, even her mom. Hiccup had to wipe a small tear at the thought of his father, Gobber and Toothless.

Rapunzel was on the verge of tears herself, maybe she should've listen to her mother, been a good girl and stayed inside the tower, none of this would've happen.

"Mother was right, I never should have left," she said quietly. "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that," Jack said with sorrow.

"But it is," she said as the water continues to rise. "I'm so sorry I got you all into this, especially you Flynn."

She covers her eyes, and let the tears hit the water.

Flynn sighs before he spoke. "Eugene."

Everyone looked at him in confusion

"My real name is Eugene Fitzgerbert," Flynn confesses as if he's a dying man. "Someone might as well know."

Touched by Flynn's confession, Merida might as well make sure her conscious is clean too. "It's true," she said looking at her friends. "I was really mad at my mom, not because I didn't love her, because she was forcing me to get married."

Hiccup was stunned hearing this. Through his teachings, some higher form family have strict traditions like that, but Merida was certainly the first one to try to defy it. He looked at everyone, pretty sure he could tell his secret that he hid from his whole tribe. "Well, if we're letting our dirty laundry air, my best friend is a dragon," he said quickly.

He got mixed looks from everyone. Mostly disbelief or confused.

"What?" Merida asked making sure she heard correctly.

"My best friend...is a dragon," he said being serious.

Rapunzel felt a little pressure as the water makes it to her neck. If there was a person she can tell her secret too, it would be these people. They risked their life for her, and became her only true friends. It's better they know everything about her.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing," she said with a half-smile.

"What?" Flynn said as if he didn't hear her.

"I have magic hair...that glows...when I sing!" As she spoke, she realized that her hair can help everyone find a way out. Before the water completely fills the cave, she quickly sang a bit of the song.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the-"

Soon everyone took a big breath as the water comes over their heads. It was pitch black, and no one can see anything. Suddenly, the roots on Rapunzel's hair began to glow, and it spread though her hair. The light completely filled the cave.

Everyone would gasp in surprise, if they weren't trying to hold their breaths. Jack watched we hair, and the end slightly pulled to a section in the cave. That must be where the water is escaping, and that is their means of escape. So he points to the section, and tries to move some of the rock. Merida saw the area and gesture to Flynn to help. Hiccup and Rapunzel also made their way to help, with Rapunzel's hair starting to go out.

They clawed their way, using whatever energy they have, until a hand made it through to the other side. With Rapunzel's hair dimming, they all pushed on to the set of rocks, using their combined weight, and made a break in the rocks.

With the water bursting through, they traveled on it out of the cave, and into a river.

They all gasp for air when they reached the surface, and swam to shore huffing and puffing.

"We're alive!" Rapunzel cheers with glee as she hugs Pascal.

"Her hair glows!" Flynn said with his face all pale, and his eyes wide with disbelief. He did not expect her to be serious about her hair, and neither did everyone else. Merida looked at her so confused, and Hiccup was trying to figure out how that happened.

Jack flew to her as she jumps up and down, almost never feeling so alive. "You did it," he said with a proud smile. "You saved us."

"I did?" She said trying to process in her mind the moment, "I did!"

"Her hair glows!" Flynn repeated, trying to convince himself of what he just witness.

"Ok," Hiccup said while wiping away the water from his face. "Didn't see that coming."

"Why did her hair glow?!" Flynn said completely freaking out. He looked at Merida and Hiccup, who are surprising calm, but still confused. "What aren't you freaking out about this?!"

"We are!" Merida said still trying to bring air back to her lungs. "I'm still trying to bring myself back."

"Yeah," Hiccup said rolling on to his side. "Just give us a minute, and then we'll start freaking out."

"I'm freaking out right now!" Flynn said as if he's going to lose his mind.

"Guys," Rapunzel said while she gathers the last of her hair from the river, and squeezing the water out. She knows she shouldn't tell them, but they deserve to know the whole truth about her hair.

"It doesn't just glow."

* * *

**Song**

**I've got a Dream from Tangled**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	14. Stories around the Campfire

**Hi Everyone, **

**Sorry it took a while, been pretty busy lately. But I pushed through, and pretty much write the longest chapter I've ever made. I hope you like it**

**Just to answer some questions:**

**As far as shipping goes, I'm going to keep them as cannon as possible. there will be some hints here and there, but they are mostly going to stay friends.**

**One guest keeps asking me about Toothless. He will make an appearance, but later. **

**Once again, a warning to spoilers to the movie tangled**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Pitch and Gothel followed the old man's directions, and made their way to an old board up well, the exit of the tunnel. All they have to do now was wait. Then they can grab Rapunzel and destroy the others. But waiting was not their strong suite. While waiting, Pitch played with his shadows, while Gothel checked her skin and hair.

She could feel the power of the flower fading away. Her skin is getting pale as more wrinkles show up. She quickly checked her hair to see more strains becoming grey.

"You know," Pith said with a sly smile. "The more you stress the more wrinkles you'll get."

"This is no time for jokes," Gothel said ferrous. "I am running out of time! Can't you summon your shadows and just transport my flower here!"

"You know my powers don't work like that," he said not happy that she's talking to him this way. He is a god compare to her.

"Then what are your powers for?" She said with anger.

"They are beyond anything you can imagine," he said with a sneer.

Gothel pulled out her dagger, and pointed it at him. "Try me," she threatened.

Without warning, a number of shadows like horses came from all around, neighing angrily at Gothel. She backs up, and puts her dagger in front as a defence.

"Easy boys," Pitch said putting his hands out to calm the horses down.

The horses stayed their ground as Gothel turns back to Pitch.

"You think I'm scared of your ponies," she said with narrow eyes. "I've been close to death every day, I've learn to cope with situations like you."

"Do not test me!" He said as a threat to Gothel. "I helped you with your youth; I can just take it away just as easily. I could send you across the land, and let you bare it on your own. But since I need those people gone, we're stuck together."

They suddenly heard a sound coming from the well. They quickly sneaked behind a boulder, getting ready for their new guests. The nightmares gallop in anticipation, and wait for their master's command. Gother prepared her knife to kill Flynn Rider, and take Rapunzel.

However, that wasn't who came out the tunnel. Instead, the Stabbington Brothers came out all soak and wet.

The nightmares were disappointed and faded away. Gothel recognized them from the tavern, and they seemed very pissed

"I'll kill him!" One of the brothers yelled to his brother. "I'll kill that Rider!"

Pitch turned his back to summon a shadow to tell him when the group has gone, while Gothel listen to the two brothers.

"We'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get back the crown." The brother commanded the other.

Gothel's finger found the crown hidden in the satchel beneath her cloak, and an idea hatched in her mind.

"I've got where your flower is," Pitch said as he turns to leave.

"Wait," Gothel said as she climbs over the boulder. "Watch and learn."

Pitch rolled his eyes with a groan, and disappears into the shadows.

She made it to the light, and go the attention of the two brothers. "Boys," she said with charm. "Perhaps you wan to stop behaving like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a minute." She then pulls out the satchel from her cloak.

Both boys react by drawing their swords at her.

"Please," she said not too amused by their behaviour. "There's no need for that."

She tossed the bag with the crown to them, and they looked at it with greed in their eyes. Gothel caught that, and uses it to her advantage.

"Well, if that is all you desire, then I'll be on my way." She said while playing her words. "I was going to offer you something worth a thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief."

This caught the boy's attention.

"And that wasn't even the best part," Gothel continued with a nasty smile. She then turned her back on the boys. "Oh well, c'est la vie."

The brothers didn't take long to come up with her proposal. If it will make them really rich, that's was all that mattered.

"What's the best part?" One of the brothers asked.

She turned her head with a wicked smile, and held up a wanted poster. The brothers lean in, and listened to her.

"What if it came with Revenge?" she said, "On Flynn Rider."

* * *

Nearby, the group of five set up camp near an old tree. They've got a roaring fire started, and easily set places for them to sleep later. But that wasn't what they were doing. Hiccup was busy wrapping a piece of Rapunzel's hair around Merida's cut on her arm, while Rapunzel gently wraps her hair around Flynn's cut on his hand.

"And the reason you're wrapping your hair around us is why?" Merida asks.

Rapunzel looked her in the eyes, with honesty in her face. "Just trust me," she said.

Pascal waited off to the side, with Baby tooth sitting on the grass, getting the last of the water off of her feathers and wings. Jack on the other hand, just observes from a log used as a chair. He was waiting in anticipation to see where this is going. This girl wowed everyone with the glowing hair trick, what else can she do.

Once Hiccup was done wrapping the hair around Merida, he took a giant step back. Whatever was about to happen, he kinda doesn't want a part of.

When Rapunzel was done with Flynn, she looked at everyone, including Jack. "Just, don't freak out," she said a little nervous. She was about to reveal the biggest secret of her life. The one rule her mother kept telling her, and the promise she made to her mother, she's going to break. But she thought they should know the truth. She used her hair to save them in the cave, might as well share the whole story. After all, these are her friends, they can be trusted.

She took a deep breath before she starts singing her song.

"_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,"_

Soon the top of her hair began to shine, strains of her hair bece a shiny gold. Even though everyone saw it in the cave, they were still shocked that her hair can do that.

"_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,"_

The glow began to travel down her hair and towards Merida and Flynn. Jack and Hiccup can only watch the glow, lighting the area brighter than the fire. Flynn was so close to losing it again, until he looked at Pascal, who only points to his hand.

"_Heal_ _what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate's design,"_

The glow made its way to the hair wrapped around Merida's arm, and Flynn's hand. They anticipate the pain they would feel, but none came. The hair felt warm and calm.

_"Save what has been lost, _

_Bring back what once was mine,"_

Something was happening to their injuries, they could feel it. But it wasn't just their injuries, the magic in the hair felt rejuvenating. It was like they've dipped in water, and came out feeling wonderful and new.

"_What once was mine."_

As Rapunzel stopped singing, the glow in her hair died. It changed back to its natural blonde. Merida immediately loosens the hair around her arm, to see bare skin. She was amazed, and so was Hiccup. A moment ago, there was a big scar, now it's gone. Flynn raised his hand to lose the hair, To see the cut was gone too. However, he wasn't amazed, he was freaked beyond measure. His face was frozen with dismay and shock.

Rapunzel saw this and quickly put her hands out to calm him down. "Please don't freak out!" She said quickly.

He let out a tiny shriek, before he was able to speak again. "Wha..." He said trying to get himself together. "Wha…Freaking out! Who's freaking out...I'm not freaking out."

"Really," Hiccup said taking a seat near the fire. "Cause it looks like you are."

"What me? No," Flynn said still trying to stay calm. "I'm just surprise at blondie's hair and the magic quantities it processes." He then turns to Rapunzel and asks, "How long has it been doing that exactly?"

Rapunzel smiles and shrugs, "since forever."

"That's a pretty neat trick goldilocks," Jack comments as Merida takes a seat, while still looking at her arm.

"Thanks," Rapunzel said to Jack, before looking to the others. "But it's not all as wonderful as it seems."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asks out of curiosity.

Rapunzel sighs as she pulled back some of her hair, to reveal a short lock of brown hair. "Mother said that when I was young, people wanted to cut my hair, and use it for themselves. But once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its powers." She lets her hair droop again as she looks down sadly. "A gift like that had to be protected. That's why mother let...that's why I..."

Why you never left that tower," Merida finished while looking at Rapunzel. She felt bad for all the hair comments she's been saying. She thought Rapunzel was just a girly girl who fusses about how she looked, and her hair being perfect. Now she understands that Rapunzel has a real meaning behind it, and Merida felt awful.

"And," Hiccup speaks up, "do you still want to go back?"

"Yes...no...It's just complicated," Rapunzel said still sad.

Merida however refuses to let that be her answer. Her mother has locked her away all her life, she still needs to know what living a life really means. "Still," she said, "your mother should've let you go outside more often. She can't keep you inside like you're her prized possession. What kind of mother does that anyway?"

Rapunzel turned to Merida at the mention of her mother. Sure she is overprotected, but she does it to keep Rapunzel safe.

"My mom does everything to keep me safe!" Rapunzel replied.

"Safe from what?" Merida argues. She stood up and came closer to Rapunzel. "You've met some ruffians and thugs, and they turned out to be nice guys. Sure, there are some unlikable people we've met, but how do you know how to deal with them if you don't face them first?"

The boys grumble and rolled their eyes at the latest cat fight.

"And you heard what your mum said," Merida continued. "She said you are never to leave the tower. She's keeping you a prisoner, making you to whatever she wants."

"That's not true!" Rapunzel said. "She's just like every mother; she loves and cares about me!"

"She doesn't really care," Merida said. "All she wants is for you to be this obedient, docile, precious, little-"

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. For every argument the girls have, Merida always make a big statement of mothers. It's time to find out why. "Merida!" He yells, breaking the focus of the two girls. "Do you have a falling out with your mom?"

"What makes you say that?" She said a little angry.

"Because every time we mention the word mom, you get tensed, and bratty," He said in a calm tone. "So what's going on?"

"Yeah, what?" Rapunzel said with the same curiosity.

Merida huffed, not really wanted to talk about this.

"Does it have to do with the whole, 'marriage' thing" Flynn asked.

She looked around the campfire, seeing everyone looking at her, wanting to hear her story. She really didn't want to tell, but since Rapunzel shared her secret, it might be ok with these people. They might even understand, and empathize with her.

"Ok," she said as she takes her seat near the fire. "As some of you know, I'm a princess of a Scottish country called DunBroch."

"Wait, what?" Flynn said trying to let that sink in. "You're a princess? You could've fooled me."

"I know," she said still focusing on her friends. "Being a princess restricts you to all the rules, responsibilities, and acceptations. All preparing me for the day I'll become queen. But that also puts my mother in charge of every aspect of my life. She always tells me how sit, how to eat, when's it appropriate to speak. She nip-picks at everything."

"Palace life sounds hard," Rapunzel said.

"That's not even the worse of it." Merida continues. "Just recently, my mum decreed that the lords from the neighbouring lands will compete for my hand."

"What?" Hiccup said shocked.

Rapunzel just looked confused. "Why would they compete for your hand? Was your mom going to chop it off?"

Jack could understand why she's so confused. "No," he said. "What she means is that these guys are competing to be Merida's husband."

"Husband?" Rapunzel said surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," Merida said, adding dread and anger to her voice. "But my mom didn't ask me if that's what I wanted before she sent out the invites. She didn't even ask me my opinion."

"So, she didn't just lead you into it," Hiccup said, trying to understand. "She just sprang it on you."

"Yes," Merida said even angrier. "But I didn't want my life to be over, I wanted my freedom. I wanted to have my own say in my life, but she didn't listen, didn't even care."

Rapunzel took every word Merida said in. it does sound like Merida's mom and her mom are similar in a way. But it couldn't be that bad?

"When the lords came with their sons," Merida continued. "I managed to find a way to change my fate, and still stay within my mother's rules."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Tradition states that only the first born of each clan can compete for my hand," Merida said. "And I'm the first born of my family, so I was allegeable to compete."

"Did you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes," she answers, "and won. However, mum was in a rage, and threw my bow into the fire. That's when I ran away and...well, you know the rest."

Everyone around the fire fell silent. They had to admit that Merida had it rough with an unwilling marriage. And it seems like she and her mother had a huge feud that hasn't been resolved yet.

Rapunzel was the first to through a sympathy branch to Merida. She walks over to her log, and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry to hear about the marriage," she said. "It must've been hard for you to leave your whole family like that."

"Yeah," Merida said looking down. "I do miss my father and me wee brothers. But not my mum. I'm glad to be away from her."

"But I bet she misses you deeply," Rapunzel said to insure her belief. "I bet, that deep down, you miss her too."

"I don't!" Merida said, breaking away from Rapunzel. "I don't miss her at all! If I go back, she'll just want to force me to follow that ridiculous tradition and marry someone I don't want. She never listens or cares about me."

"Don't say that," Rapunzel said with force. "Every mother cares about their children." She knows she's right, but she just can't keep using her mother as example. So she looked for support, but she doesn't know if spirits like Jack has parents. Maybe Hiccup could help her out with this. "Hiccup knows what I'm talking about," she said turning her head to him. "I bet your mom loves you to bits, right?"

Hiccup sighs away from Rapunzel. It has been the first time anyone has mentioned his mom without a cruel or sad remark at the end. "I wouldn't know," he said, "I lost my mother when I was a baby."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rapunzel said, feeling ashamed for bring it up. Even Merida felt bad that Hiccup's mother wasn't in his life. They totally forgotten that he said he lost his mom.

But Hiccup was still on the subject of bad parenting. Sure it sounds like the girls mothers get on their nerves, but they dot sound as bad as his dad. "Now fathers," he said, "fathers are another thing."

"What are you talking about?" Merida asked.

"Well, let's put it this way," Hiccup said standing up. "Rapunzel, does your mom tells you that she loves you?"

"All the time," she answers.

He then turns to Merida. "And does your mom say that she is proud of your accomplishments?"

Merida searches her thoughts for the few times her mom was proud of her. "Yes," she answers in a grumble. "sometimes."

"Well, my dad never does any of that," Hiccup said. "He only sees me as nothing but a disappointment. He wishes for me to be big and tough like him. For me to be...normal. No more of...this." He waves his arms to show off his body.

"Did you just gesture to all of you?" Flynn asks.

"Yes," Hiccup said a little sarcastic. "He never listens to me, and we barely make eye contact. And when we do, he always has this...disappointed scowl like some skimmed off the meat if his sandwich." Hiccup then changed his voice to make it lower and have a Scottish burr. "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring." He then gestures t around, to get the point across. "I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is talking fish bone!"

Jack couldn't help but snicker at Hiccup's impression, but the point was clear. Hiccup was an unwanted child, and everyone felt bad.

"I can't believe a father can treat someone like that," Merida said with disbelief. She can't imagine if her father talked to her like that.

"That's basically how the whole tribe treats me," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"Your whole tribe?" Rapunzel repeats.

"Yes," he answers. "I'm the village screw up, the one everyone blames for setting the place on fire. They treat me with distain and ridicule-"

"Except your friend," Rapunzel said out loud.

"Yeah," hiccup said looking down at his ring. "My friend."

"The dragon," Merida said with a hint of curiosity. "What do you mean when you said that? Is that his nickname? Does he have a dragon tattoo?"

"No," he said defensively, "His name is toothless, and I actually mean that he is, in fact, a dragon."

Everyone still has a hard time believing that. "Like, terrible, fire breathing, dragon?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yep," Hiccup answers.

"Ok,ok," Flynn said trying to get this guy's story straight. "I can totally get blondie's hair trick, and princess's marriage problem. But a dragon?! Come on man, that's pushing it over the edge a bit."

"I'm not making this up," Hiccup said, with a strong voice. "In my village, we get dragon attacks daily. It's a 300 year old war between us."

"300 years?" Rapunzel said in surprise.

"Yep," he nods. "It was us vs dragons. At the time, I wanted to prove to my tribe, especially my dad, that I can be like them, be a Viking. Only when I managed to bring one down, I couldn't bring myself to kill it. Tradition says I should, but I just...didn't feel like myself. So I let it go, and we slowly bonded. He's been my best friend ever since."

Hiccup quickly saw the others are still aren't really believing his story. Better move on from here. "Just wait to you guys meet him, then you'll see."

"Uh, no thank you," Flynn said with a raised eyebrow. "I've had enough excitement with the guards and that dreaded horse. I'll be staying away from any fire breathing dragon, thank you very much."

"Oh really," Hiccup said smirking. "And what's your story Flynn Rider, or should I say Eugene Fitzherbert."

Flynn sighs at the thought of him in the spot light. He really didn't want to say anything about his old life. But then he thought, it wasn't great, but he's in a campsite with people who had miserable stories. "Well," he said. "I won't talk about my parents, mostly because I don't remember them."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked making her way to sit beside him.

"I lost both of them at a young age," he admits. "The only thing I remember is their cries, and heat of a fire. It wasn't too long till I was dumped off at an orphanage. I'll spare you the sob story of the life there; it's a bit of a downer."

Everyone leaned in closer, wanting to hear more.

Flynn didn't really want to share any bad memories of his life, there's already been so many downer tales, and he didn't want to have the next one. So he thought of the only bright memory he has, and the one that is the reason for his name change.

"There was this book," he said and moving his hands as if reacting a play. "A book I used to read every night to all the younger kids. 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either." He quickly whispers to Rapunzel.

She giggled about before asking, "Was he a thief too?"

"Uh… well, no." He said with a dreamy sad look. "Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I… Just seemed like a better option."

"I'm not too sure that stealing is ever a better option," Merida said blunt. "But...it's a life full of adventure. That's quite a life, certainly not a dull one."

Hiccup then asked a very impotent question. "Is that why you stole that crown?"

Flynn kinda didn't want to talk about that crown, but he felt safe to share his secret. "That crown," he said, "was my ticket to a new life. It was my only way to get my dream."

"You mean that island dream?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not really," he said with sincerity. "My dream to be like Flynnigan Rider."

Everyone thought long and hard about what he said. It seems like they've all have a dream to be something more than what they are. They all want a different fate.

"You can't tell anyone about this, okay?" Flynn said to everyone. "It could ruin my whole reputation."

"We wouldn't want that." Rapunzel said with a sweet smile.

"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." Flynn shrugged.

It caused everyone to smile and laugh a bit. The atmosphere in the area drastically changed from a downward grim, to a friendly gather around

"For the record," Rapunzel said with a smile. "I like Eugene better than Flynn."

"Well, you'd be the first," Flynn said. But then a thought came to him. Back in the cave, everyone talked to an invisible guy. Time to find out what's that about. "So...What about this invisible friend of yours?" he asks. "This, Jack?"

"Oh," Rapunzel said a little surprised. She looks at Jack, sitting on his rock with a smile. Maybe now, Flynn can see him.

"He's..." She started a little nervously. "He's a winter spirit, who can control ice and snow. But he can only be seen, if you believe in him." She looks at Jack. "Did I get that right?"

"Close enough," he said with a smile.

"Sure," Flynn said not really believing what she's saying. "I'm sure being cooped up in the tower all your life, with only your mother and lizard as company, I'm sure you would make an imaginary friend or two."

"Imaginary?!" Jack said a little pissed. "Well, imagine this." He then twirled his staff to create a cold gush of wind in the direction of Flynn. Flynn immediately felt cold, his teeth almost chattered. He swore he even saw a snowflake or two.

It was starting to get a little too crazy for Flynn, he needed some time to cool off, or in this case warm up. "Ok," he said still feeling the effects of the cold. "I'll just go and get some more fire wood then." With that, he got up and left the campsite.

As soon as Flynn was gone, everyone turned to Jack.

"What?" He said trying to be innocent. "He was asking for it."

"You didn't have to do it that way," Rapunzel said crossed.

"Do you think he can see you now?" Hiccup asked.

"Doubt it," Jack said, "I think there so much going on, he doesn't know what to believe. I mean, Rapunzel's hair, Merida's a princess, and Hiccup's friend is a dragon, it's alot to take in."

"Speaking of our stories," Merida said while leaning towards Jack. "What's yours?"

"Well," Jack said completely unsure of what to say. "I lived for 300 years, bringing snow days and fun to the kids."

"But what about your parents?" Rapunzel asked with curiosity. "Do spirits have parents?"

"I had a mom...once," Jack said while looking back to his old life. "Back when I was alive."

"Alive?" Hiccup asked.

Jack looked down to the ground, sad for mentioning the life he had before. Unknowing, he made the area around him cold, and tiny snowflakes began to fall everywhere.

"I don't remember much back then," he said trying not to cry. "I know I had a mother, but no matter what, I can't remember her face. I do remember my sister though."

"You had a sister?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, I think her name was...was..." He struggled to remember his own sister's name. It was frustrating, and almost cruel. The snow seemed to react to his feelings and began to rush everywhere. Rapunzel immediately ran to Jack, and pulled him close to comfort him, gently stroking his hair. Just like her mother does sometimes. It calmed him down a bit, and it slowed the snow down a bit.

"Thanks," he said like a moaning child.

"You're welcome," she said with a sweet smile.

"Anyway," Jack continues his story. "One day, my sister and I were out ice skating, but she accidentally went on to thin ice, and it began to crack under her feet. I managed to get her out of there, but I fell in myself. The water was so cold, it froze my entire body. It then became dark, very dark. Next thing I knew, I emerge from the pond, and became Jack Frost."

"Wow," Merida said awestruck, which was what everyone thought as well.

"Ever since then," Jack said, "I've been flying around, creating snow days, and working so hard to be believed in. But it was rough when people don't think you exist."

Rapunzel held Jacks hand in sympathy. "Do you have a believer?" She asks.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "His name is Jamie. He's a cool kid, big believer in anything. He's the one who helped us stop Pitch before. After that, we tried to spend a lot of time together." His facial expression changed to a sad one at the thought of Jamie.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked while dusting some snow off her hair.

"The problem is that he's mortal," Jack answers as if his heart was breaking. "Soon, he'll grow up, and have his own kids. What he can't see me anymore? What if I will spend another 300 years alone?"

He stood up and walked towards the fire, feeling the heat on his face. He saw Jamie in place of the fire, sooner or later; he will grow up and die. Can Jack be ready for that day?

"I just don't want to lose my friend," Jack said looking at the ground. He puts his hands in his pouch and secretly pulls a little canister to his view. While the box is still hidden in his pouch, he can see the face of who he used to be on it.

"_I've had a dream_," he sang quietly and softly.

"_I've had a dream,_

_All I wanted was to be seen."_

Everyone looked at him, with sadness and compaction. He's been through life alone. Now that he has friends, he couldn't bear to lose them.

"_Now that Jamie can see me in the snow,_

_I don't ever want to let that go,_

_I can't handle not being believed in and unseen_."

It almost make Jack's eyes water, in the fear of what's going to happen. He then felt surprised when he felt arms being wrapped around his neck. He calmed down to turn his head to see Rapunzel behind him.

"Listen," she said with a sweet, caring voice. "I promise you this, no matter what happens, or how old I get, I will always believe in you."

"Really?" Jack said touched.

"Yes," she nods. "And you know how I am with promises."

Jack then felt the hands of Hiccup and Merida grabbing his arms.

"Same with me," Hiccup said. "I believe in you."

Merida smiles as she nods.

Jack took the moment and looked at these people. They looked like they are being sincere and caring. He can officially call them his friends. It was a rough start, but it seems that they are finally coming together as a team.

"Thank you," he said with gratitude.

"Ooh, group hug!" Rapunzel said quickly wrapping her arms around everyone. Though it was a little uncomfortable for some, everyone eventually embraced the group hug. At that moment, everything seemed right and calm. Even the cold wind and snow disappeared, to make the scene even more perfect.

When everyone broke apart, Merida grabbed Hiccup's hand. "Come on," she said as she leads him to her bow.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

"You did well against those two guys, but you really need to improve," she said as she hands him her bow. "I'm going to teach you how to fight."

Hiccup gulps a big nervous one, as she takes him away from the campsite, and into the forest, leaving Jack and Rapunzel alone at the campsite.

Both of them smile at the progress everyone is functioning as a team.

"Just like the avengers, right?" Rapunzel said to him.

"More or less," Jack said with a smile.

It was a peaceful moment between them; everything was going to be alright.

"Well! I thought they'd never leave."

Both of them nearly jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice. They turned around to find none other than Rapunzel's mother. She removed her hood to show a semi wrinkled face, with a few grey hairs on her head.

"Mother!" Rapunzel gasps in shock.

Jack face turns to a concern, and suspicious. "What is she doing here?"

Gothel smiles a wicked smile. "Hello dear," she said to Rapunzel, completely ignoring Jack.

Rapunzel couldn't help but feel guilty. She's lied to her mom about staying in her tower, and now she's been caught. "How...how...how did you find me?" She asks, stuttering her words.

Gothel's walks over to Rapunzel and gives her a big hug, while stroking her hair. "Oh, it was easy really," She said. "I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

Jack stood off to the side and shook his head. "What is that supposed to mean?!" He said with caution.

But Gothel didn't hear him; she just grabs Rapunzel's wrists. "We're going home Rapunzel," she said with authority, "now!"

She began to drag Rapunzel away from the campsite, but Rapunzel stood her ground.

"You don't understand." Rapunzel said pulling away. "I've been on this incredible adventure and I've learned so much. I even met some people."

"Yes the wanted thief. I'm so proud," Gothel said with a fake cherry smile. But then pulls Rapunzel back with disgust. "Come on!" She commanded.

"No, listen mother," Rapunzel said, finally yanking her hand away. "It's not just him; I've made so many friends."

"Yes, with his thugs and ruffians," Gothel said not pleased.

"They aren't anything like that," Rapunzel argued. "They had dreams like I do. And we've been through so much, and we've been teaching each other so much."

"Yes, I've heard," Gothel said not happy at all. "And I'm disappointed at you for listening to that red hair girl. She is saying a lot of bad things about me. Making me sound horrible-"

"I've challenged her on that," Rapunzel said with as much love as she can. "She's having a rough time with her mom, so there some anger there. But I told her that you're not like that. That you do what you do, to protect me-"

"I'm glad we agreed," Gothel said grabbing Rapunzel's hand again. "So let's go home."

"Wait," Rapunzel said pulling her hand out again, and moving closer to Jack. Jack knew what it meant. It was time for Rapunzel to talk with her mother, wanting to go to her dream, when she is so close to accomplishing it. So he holds a protective poise. Ready to defend Rapunzel if may be.

"My friends are helping me," Rapunzel said with a determination tone. "Helping me grow and realizing my dream. And Eu-" she paused, remembering her promise to him. "Flynn, he's...he's..." She stops to think of all the moves he's made to her, and how genuine he's been. "I think he likes me."

"Likes you?" Gothel said as if it was a joke. "_Please, Rapunzel, that's demented_,"

"But mother I-" Rapunzel started to say.

"_This is why you never should have left_," Gothel said in a caring mocking tone. Trying to unravel the trust she has towards her new friends, especially towards Flynn.

"_Dear, this whole romance that you've invented_

_Just proves you're too naive to be here."_

Jack did not like what Gothel was saying. Ever since Rapunzel's been with him, she's been growing tougher and smarter then she's ever been in the tower. He hugs her close and whispers to her. "That's not true; you do deserve to be here."

"_Why would he like you? Come on now - really_!" Gothel smiles as she waves around Rapunzel, phasing her hand through Jack.

"Loads of reasons," Jack said with compassion.

"_Look at you - you think that he's impressed_?" Gothel said gesturing to her daughter.

"I think he is," Jack said with honesty.

_"Don't be a dummy_" Gothel said while holding out welcoming arms for a warm, loving hug.

"_Come with mummy_

_Mother -"_

"No!" Rapunzel said firm. She knows what she wants, and nothing is going to stop her this time, not even her mother. She has heard all those words before, even accepted them. But not this time, not after everything she has learned.

"No?!" Gothel said almost surprised. That was one word her flower has never used against her before. But she quickly uses it to her advantage. If she can prove that she's been right, and Rapunzel is wrong, that will put her flower's trust back to her.

"Oh," Gothel said with a wicked smile, "I see how it is."

Not liking Gothel's look, Jack pulls Rapunzel close to protect her, while eyeing Gothel.

Gothel begins to walk around in a powerful movement.

"_Rapunzel knows best_

_Rapunzel's so mature now_

_Such a clever grown-up miss"_

She taps Rapunzel on the head, which made Rapunzel and Jack back off a bit.

_"Rapunzel knows best_

_Fine, if you're so sure now_

_Go ahead, and give him this!"_

She reaches into her cloak, to pull out the satchel Rapunzel hid back in her tower. It shocked Rapunzel to the core, and made Jack extremely suspicious of this woman.

"How did you-" Rapunzel asked in fear.

"_This is why he's here_!" Gothel said, pulling out the crown.

_"Don't let him deceive you!_

_Give it to him, watch, you'll see!"_

She throws the crown, and the satchel to Rapunzel, who easily catches them. She looked at it for a bit, and suddenly, she was full of worry. What IF Flynn is acting nice, just to keep his end of the deal? Would he leave her if he got his prize? But she is certain he is nothing like that. She is sure he likes her.

"I will!" She said to her mother.

But Gothel wasn't finished her rage. She wanted to make sure Rapunzel doubts herself.

_"Trust me, my dear_

_That's how fast he'll leave you_

_I won't say I told you so - _

_No, Rapunzel knows best!_

_So if he's such a dreamboat_

_Go and put him to the test"_

She turns to leave into the forest, but Rapunzel still loves her mother, and wants her to be with her. "Mother, wait!" Rapunzel screams to her.

Gothel turns around, just to yell one last remark.

_"If he's lying_

_Don't come crying_

_Mother knows best!"_

With that, she covers herself with her cloak, and disappears into the dark forest.

There was a moment of silence in the area. Jack and Rapunzel tried to take in what just happened.

"That woman," Jack said looking at Rapunzel. "No offence Rapunzel, but she doesn't get my vote for mother of the year."

He laughs a bit, trying to lighten the mood. But it wasn't working; Rapunzel just looked down, deep in thought.

Jack puts a hand on her shoulder, "are you ok?" He asked with worry.

"Hmm," she said, almost forgotten that he was there. "I'm fine...I'm fine." Truth was she wasn't fine. Her mother was here, the crown is also here, and tomorrow is her birthday. It should be a wonderful day, but still the thought of Flynn leaving her, is making her worrisome.

For now, she has to hide the satchel. "Jack," she said. "Can you give this to Merida? She can hide this a lot better than me."

"Sure," he said taking the satchel. He then hugs Rapunzel, full of care. "It's going to be ok, you'll see."

They then heard Flynn coming back, with an arm full of fire wood. Jack took the chance to fly and find Merida and Hiccup.

"Hey!" Flynn called out. "Can I ask you something? Is there any chance I'm gonna get super strength in my hand? Because, I'm not gonna lie,that would be stupendous." He then paused to see Rapunzel alone, and the sense something just happened.

"Are you alright?" He asks in concern.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, and quickly try to hide anything wrong from him. "Sorry," she said trying to put on a smile. "I guess I was just...lost in thought."

Flynn looked around to not see Merida and Hiccup, "where are the others?" He asks.

Rapunzel brought back her cheery personality. "Merida's teaching Hiccup how to fight," she said sitting down. "She figures I can handle myself with my frying pan."

"Well, you can certainly swing it where it hurts" he said while putting the wood down and rubbing the back of his head. It made her giggle, and together they start to tend the fire.

A little ways away from the site, Gothel returned to Pitch and their new allies.

"Brilliant performance," Pitch applauds.

"Thank you," she said with a pretend bow. "I know it will bring my flower back to me."

"Now don't be sure yet," Pitch said. "She's still with that group. In order for us to get what we want, they need to disappear."

"And they will," Gothel assured him. "It will be a heartbreaking betrayal that my flower cannot bear. She'll have no choice but to go to the only person she trusts, me."

"Well, aren't you mother of the year," Pitch comments in a subtle tone.

"Children are easy to mold," Gothel said with a sly smile. "All it takes is a firm hand."

Pitch only looks as Gothel made her way to the Stabbington brothers. This partnership was not quiet what he had in mind. It was clear that Gothel cared for nothing, but the returned of her flower. Pitch kinda regrets telling her about it all those years ago, but that's in the past, and he needs to focus on the future. He made a quick portal out of black sand, to talk to his minion a number of years from now.

"Give me a status update," he commands to the Tooth fairy on the other side.

"Things are going well master," she said with glee. "Christmas decorations are getting ruined, and people are starting to loose spirit."

"Excellent," he said with pride. But then thought of something, he has Hiccup's and Merida's teeth in his possession, he should have Jack's to mess with him.

"Listen to me," he commands. "I need you to go and get me Jack's teeth."

Her face turned to regret. "I'm sorry master," she said. "I don't have his teeth, he has them."

"What?!" He screamed in furious. But then reverts back to his composure. "Alright then, I'll deal with this later. Just keep messing with the holiday." He then closed his hand, and shuts the portal down.

He turns to where Gothel and the brothers are, spying on the campsite.

While the brothers are eager to go in, kill Flynn and steal the prize, Gothel smiles at her plan in process.

"All good things come, to those who wait," she said quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup's face was in the dirt again after Merida throws him down.

"Are you even trying?" Merida said, trying to hold in her frustration.

Hiccup slowly got up and dusts the dirt off his tunic. "It's not like I'm losing on purpose," he said. "I'm just destined to loose against big, strong people."

"There's more to battle then strength," Merida said dusting the rest of the dirt off of him. "You need to think of your opponent. What are their weaknesses, and their strength? Then, expose them." As she says that, she flicks Hiccup in the arm.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his arm.

"That's your first lesson." Merida smiles, as he holds her hands for practice. "Try throwing a punch at my hands."

"Are you serious?" He said in a dreaded tone. "I'm just going to mess it up again."

"You won't know if you don't try," Merida said, trying to be patient. But it was starting to get harder and harder to keep her cool. In truth, her brothers can fight better than Hiccup. But they're not here, and Hiccup is one of her companions. So one way or another, she was going to teach him how to fight.

"Come on! Again!" She said with force.

Hiccup groans as he readies his fist in a fighting stance. But as he tries to throw a punch, Merida grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow!" He screamed in pain.

Merida leans in, and gently whispers in his ear. "Here's one more lesson, expect the unexpected."

She then pushes him away, as he rubs his arm in pain.

"Why does every lesson have to include violence?" He said while rotating his shoulder.

Merida sees that she has to change tactics to get through to him. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'I can get him to get used to weapons.'

She went over to a nearby tree and got her bow and arrows. "Come on," she said with a half-smile. "Let's try something else."

She led him to a tree, and hands him the bow. "Ok," she said while pointed to different parts of the bow. "you put your hand on the grip here," she places his right hand on the grip. "The two long pieces are called the limbs. Around the grip is the..."

"Slight window," Hiccup said looking at her. "It's where the arrow goes, As well as the nocking point on the string."

Merida became amazed by how much Hiccup knows.

"I've made bows before," he confesses. "I've worked on a lot of weapons. I work as an apprentice for the black smith in my village."

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah," he answers.

That information raced through Merida's head. Being a blacksmith means he's good with tools, and clever with his hands.

"Good to know," she said with a smile as she positions Hiccup to fire an arrow.

"I don't think I can do this," he said a little nervous. "Last time I shot an arrow, I broke an animal pen."

"Listen," she said assuring him. "It's easy. I'll teach you my mantra." She places her hands to where his hands are, and genetically guide him to aim at a tree. "Draw all the way back to your cheek, keep both eyes open, relax, focus, and-"

He fired the arrow, but it missed the tree entirely.

"Knew it," Hiccup said in defeat.

"Believe me," Merida said pulling another arrow from her quiver. "You're handling it better than my so called suitors." As she helps him ready another arrow, she notices his right hand shanking, while his left is still and sturdy.

"Hiccup, are you left handed?" She asks in concern.

"Why you ask?" He said a little more relaxed.

"The way your hand is moving," she said. "It's like you are born left handed, but you're being trained to be right handed. Am I right?"

Hiccup didn't say anything, but nods while lowering the bow.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," she said. "One of my brothers is left handed. But being royalty, it's not within the tradition."

"I hear you," Hiccup said. "My father is very strict with appearances."

"Well, appearances don't win battles," Merida said, switching the bow to be more comfortable for Hiccup's left hand. "Just like it's impotent to know your opponent's strengths and weaknesses, you need to know your own too."

She moves his hands to ready to shoot again. "You need to let go of what everyone expects you to be, and try to make a name for yourself. You need-"

Her speech was cut off as he fires the arrow. This time, it hit the tree almost in the centre of the bark.

Hiccup stood there, almost speechless at what he just did. "I did it?" He said in surprised.

"You did it," Merida said grabbing her bow back. "You can do a lot if you try."

Hiccup went and got the arrow out of the tree, and hands it back to Merida. "Thank you," he said. "You help me a lot more than anyone in my tribe."

"You're welcome," she said with pride. "Teaching someone to shoot an arrow is easy."

"Not that," he said. Merida's curiosity got her to listen to Hiccup more. "You are teaching me to believe in myself, when everyone pretty much tells me to stop being myself. I've never had someone that can put so much faith into me. So, thank you."

Merida was touched by his words. She was glad to help, but is a little surprise that a Viking can be so humble.

"Your welcome," was all she could say.

Hiccup then had something else to say to her. "Listen," he said, "I know our clans had a history. But we don't know if that is in yours or my past. So, let's just...let that go, and start over." He holds out his hand, hoping she accepts it.

Merida looks at his hand and pounders a bit. But, maybe it is time to put the past, (or future) behind them, and get to know each other as friends.

"All right," she said grabbing and shaking his hand. But then she pulled him in and twists his arm again.

"Lesson one," she reminds him with a smile.

"Ummm. Am I interrupting something?"

Both Hiccup and Merida look up to see Jack flying in.

"Nope," Hiccup said struggling to break loose. "Just hugging it out."

Merida finally lets Hiccup go, and turns to Jack.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Let's just say we got an unexpected visitor." He said will holding up the satchel.

"Isn't that the bag we hid back at the tower?" Hiccup asked while rubbing his arm.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "Rapunzel's mother was here, and tempted her to give it to Flynn, to show his true colours."

"Wait, how did she know where it was?" Merida asked, trying to connect the dots.

"More importantly, how did she find Rapunzel here?" Hiccup asked while joining the others.

"I don't know," Jack said. "Though I've got a say, I think there is more to that woman then meets the eye."

That made Hiccup and Merida worried for Rapunzel. Her mother is putting her in a tough situation, what kind of mother does that. It's strange indeed.

"I think it's more than your awful mother theory," Hiccup said to Merida.

"What do we do now?" Merida asked.

"Well first of all," Jack said, handing the satchel off to Merida. "We hide it among your quiver, and we better keep an eye on Flynn. Just in case he's only playing nice for the crown."

Merida nods as she gathers her quiver and fit it, and the satchel snuggling on her back. Hiccup offer to help in any way, but Merida politely refused.

Jack looked at those two. A number of hours ago, they were fighting and couldn't really stand each other. Now, they are basically best friends.

"Well," jack said with a smile. "I guess a lot of training goes a long way."

Merida shrugs, "I guess so."

"Yeah," Hiccup said with a small smile. But then he quickly lowers himself and swift kicks Merida's legs, making her go down on the floor. Jack was too shock for words at what he just saw. Merida shook off the impact, and moved some hair out of her face. Instead of being angry at Hiccup, she smiled like a proud teacher.

"Lesson one," Hiccup said, offering her a hand up.

Merida smiles as she accepts his hand. "Lesson one," she said. But as she got up, she tightens her grip and twists his wrist.

"Ow," Hiccup winces in pain.

"Lesson two; don't let your guard down." Merida smiles as she and Hiccup leave the area to join Flynn and Rapunzel. Jack hover for a minute, still amazed Hiccup could knock Merida down. But quickly gathers his thoughts and rejoins the others

When everyone gathered at the fire, they felt the tiredness of the day. Everyone pretty much agreed it was time to sleep. Flynn called dibs on a rock pillow before he drifted off. Merida slept near tree roots with a leaf pillow. Hiccup fell asleep near a large boulder, and Rapunzel is using her hair as a nice soft blanket, with Pascal right beside her.

Being a spirit, Jack doesn't feel tired, and neither did Baby tooth. So they kept each other company, guarding the camp. But Jack couldn't help but notice that Rapunzel is having a hard time falling asleep. He couldn't really blame her, with all that's happened. So he flew to her, and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered. "You should really get some sleep."

"I know," she whispers back, "but I just can't. It's first time I'm not sleeping in my bed. Then there is mother, the crown, and-"

"Shh," he said with a finger on her lips. "Don't worry about that. Just think about tomorrow. It's your birthday."

"My birthday?" She said as if she's forgotten. But then slowly remember the part of this mission that will lead her to her dream. "My birthday," she said again with excitement.

Jack giggled with her in her excitement. But he can still tell she was scared. After all it will be we first time in a town, full of people. He needed some way to tell her that tomorrow was going to be a great day. As he looked up to think of something, he saw a golden stream of light in the night sky. He recognizes that light anywhere.

"Hey," he whispers to Rapunzel. "Look up."

She did and saw sandman's beautiful sand in the sky.

"Wow," she said with wonder. "I didn't know the sandman existed in this time."

"Neither did I," Jack admitted. "But I heard that Sandy is the oldest of the guardians. It's been told that he's almost the same age as the man in the moon."

"Really?" She asked.

"I think so," he said.

They watch as a small stream of sand made its way to the camp. It then broke off into several little streams, and made their way to everyone's heads. Jack smile at knowing that everyone, including Flynn, will have good dreams tonight.

He then turned to Rapunzel. "Now get some sleep," he said, "you have a big day tomorrow."

She smiles as she closes her eyes, and tries to drift off to sleep.

"Hey, you know what?"

She opened one of her eyes at Jack looking at the sky. "What?" she whispers.

"By the height if the moon," he said with a smile. "It's already tomorrow."

He then twirled his staff, and made small icy fireworks around Rapunzel.

"Happy birthday," he said before flying back to his position.

Rapunzel smiles as she closes her eyes, and waits to fall asleep. One thing was for sure, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

No matter how it will turn out.

* * *

**Songs:**

**Healing incantation from Tangled**

**I've got a Dream from Tangled (think of it as a slow version of the chorus)**

**Mother knows best (reprise) from Tangled**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	15. A Day in the Kingdom

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is another chapter of this story.**

**Now, **Love Laugh Live Your Life** brought out a good question, Why can't Gothel see Jack? Well after some research and Rapunzel lived in the time where Jack was really invisible to the world, so no one would ever heard of him. So no one can see him, Like Rapunzel in the beginning couldn't see him. **

**But why Gothel can't see him but can see Pitch. Pitch has been around longer than Jack, and she is a witch that knows a lot of dark spells and magic, including Pitch. She really found out about him thanks to the book that can summon him. **

**Why hasn't he told her about Jack, well you'll find out a little later.**

**In the meantime, hope you like the chapter.**

**Once again, a warning to spoilers to the movie tangled**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

It's been a long night. But finally the sun began to rise on a new day. Jack stretched his legs from stiffness as the light reaches the top of the trees. He looked around to see everyone is sleeping soundly. He takes the opportunity to fly to the sky, and to take a look at what's ahead. The last thing he wants is for someone (aka Flynn) to steer everyone off course. He notions to Baby tooth his plan, and she reluctantly agrees to let him fly around above them.

He twirls the wind to let him fly on its current. He had to be careful not to wake anyone up. But soon, he was high above, looking at the area around him. There were a lot of trees everywhere. But then, he saw that near their camp, is a kingdom with the biggest castle he's ever seen. The whole kingdom was on an island in the sea, with a beautiful castle on top of a mountain of wooden houses. The castle's spires were as high as the sky, with flags blowing in the wind. The sea looked almost as clear as crystal, and just as sparkling. Jack couldn't help but admire the view. It seems like a perfect kingdom to hold a perfect birthday for Rapunzel.

Suddenly, Baby Tooth came to him, in a panic. She started talking really fast, too fast for him to understand.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," he said gently. "What's going on?"

She pulled his shirt to get him to follow her. He rolled his eyes and flew back down to ground level. That's when he saw someone that almost made him laugh.

Just over Flynn, is a really wet, pissed off horse. Jack recognizes it as the one with the guards.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack said in disbelief. "This horse just doesn't quite."

He can't believe that this horse would risk life and limb, just to get Flynn. Jack knows he better help Flynn out, but how if Flynn can't see him. He can't exactly freeze the horse either. Only one other option, wake the others.

But before he could, the wet drips on the horse fall onto Flynn's face, waking him up.

Flynn, surprising, was cool with the whole thing. "Well I hope your here to apologize." He said before drifting back to sleep.

Jack slapped his forehead at Flynn's stupidity.

Maximus wasted no time; he grabbed Flynn by the boot, and started to drag him towards the kingdom, and prison. Flynn screamed like a little girl as he tries desperately to escape from the mad horse. Everyone woke up with a start, upon hearing the scream.

"No,no,no,no, put me down!" Flynn cried in desperation. He tried to claw at anything to slow the horse down. But nothing was working.

When everyone else figured out what's happening, they rushed in to help. Merida and Rapunzel grabbed an arm, and try to pull Flynn away from Maximus. But the horse had a good grip on his boot, and will not give up so easily. It became a big game of tug of war, with Flynn as the rope.

"Give, us, him!" Rapunzel orders as she pulls with all her might. But the horse kept trying to pull the thief away.

Hiccup stood where his is for a moment, trying to asset the situation. He then got an idea, instead of going to where the girls are, he went over to boot Maximus is holding. Using some quick finger work, he mange to make the boot looser. That freed Flynn from the boot, and Maximus. The girls fell backward, pulling Flynn to their side, while Maximus landed on his rear, with the boot still in his mouth.

Realizing he lost the thief, again, Maximus was really determined to get him, no matter what. Anger filled the horse's eyes as he began to charge at group. Hiccup tires to block the horse, using any techniques he learn from toothless. But unfortunately, horses are not dragons. Maximus ran right pass him, and hit Hiccup with the side of his body, making the boy fall to the ground.

Flynn quickly got back on his feet, and scramble to get away. There was a huge boulder in his path, and be cling onto it for dear life. Merida raced to the charging horse saying, "don't worry, I have a horse at home. I know how to handle them."

She stopped in front of the horse and angry shouts at him. "You need to stop it right now!" She commanded. "Don't make me use my arrows!"

But Maximus didn't hear her, instead, he charged passed her, and pushed her away with the side of his body. Merida fell on her butt, very upset.

Rapunzel realized it was her turn to sooth the horse, but how? She's never been around one before. But she knew Flynn was counting on her, by his scared face. The least she can do is try. So she got up of the floor, puts herself in between Flynn and the horse, and puts her arms out.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa," she said sweetly. "Easy boy, easy. Settle down. Easy boy."

Maximus stopped charging, and tries to get around Rapunzel and get Flynn, but her arms block him in every turn. Growing impatient, he looked down at her, trying to get her to move. But he saw something in her eyes, generosity and understanding.

"Easy," she whispered with care.

Maximus became surprised at this girl, and that she can calm him down with a few gestures and kind words. But he wasn't as surprised as everyone else was. Hiccup, smiled that the horse finally stopped running a rampage, but Merida was shocked on how Rapunzel could tame a wild horse like that. Jack, Pascal and Baby tooth were all amazed and impressed by Rapunzel, while Flynn was still frightened from his life.

Rapunzel felt like she's getting on the good foot with the horse, maybe he'll listen to her. "That's it," she said with a sweet voice. "Now sit."

Maximus looked at her in surprise. 'Did she ask me to sit?' He thought.

"Sit,' she repeated. Not wanting to upset her, he sat on his rear.

"What?" Merida said confused at what she's seeing. Her horse never behaved like that.

Rapunzel smiles with the horse listing to her, but she notices that the boot is still in its mouth. "Now drop the boot," she commanded.

Maximus's ears perk at what she just asked.

"Drop it," she repeats with force.

He really didn't want to let it go, it's been the closest thing he got to catch the criminal. But she is so sweet and nice, how can he refuse. So he opened his mouth, and let the boot drop the ground.

"Oh, you're such a good boy," Rapunzel said rubbing his muzzle and petting his head. It made Maximus so happy and relaxes a bit; he began to wag his tail like a dog.

"You've got to be kidding me," Merida said standing up.

"Just when you think you've seen everything," Jacks nods in agreement.

They continue to watch as Rapunzel gently pets the horse. "You all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place," she said with a pouty face and voice.

Maximus nods his head in pity.

"Excuse me?!" Flynn said taking offence in that comment.

Rapunzel leans closer to the horse, giving him a big, loving hug. "Nobody appreciates you, do they?"

He shakes his head with sadness. He's been helping guards chase the worst of crime, and they don't even offer an apple as thanks.

"Oh come on!" Flynn said not believing what he's seeing. "He's a bad horse."

"Oh he's nothing but a big sweetheart," Rapunzel told Flynn. Maximus neighs with delight at Rapunzel's gentle touch.

"Isn't that right..." Rapunzel looks at a crest on his chest for his name, "...Maximus?"

Maximus began liking this girl more and more. She seems to be the only one who really gets him, and has been nice to him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Flynn said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Maximus glares at him, before Rapunzel moves his head to her direction.

"Look," she said as sweet as she can. "Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and...the thing is...I need you not to get him arrested."

Maximus grunts angry at the thought of letting Flynn go that easy.

"Just for 24 hours, and then you can chase each other's content, okay?" Rapunzel asks with a sweet smile.

Flynn didn't like this form of truce as Maximus. They've been playing this game of cat and mouse for a while. But it's for Rapunzel, and Flynn did promise her to take her to the kingdom. As much as it pains him to agree to this partnership, it will make Rapunzel happy. So he extends a hand to call the truce. But Maximus was not please at all. He turned away in disgust at the thought of working with a criminal.

Rapunzel leans in to the horse, and gently whispers to him, "and it's also my birthday. Just to let you know."

Maximus thought about that, he's only met her for a few minutes, and she's been the nicest person he's ever met. Surely he can't ruin her birthday. He reluctantly puts his hoof in Flynn's hand, agreeing to the truce. The girl can have her day, as long as Maximus keeps an eye on Flynn.

The others just continued to watch how Rapunzel turned the whole situation around just by being kind. Some of them aren't sure about an alliance with a horse that almost drowned them, but it was too late to object.

Everyone turned to the sound of bells in the distance. As everyone began together their stuff and walk in that direction, Maximus took the opportunity and hoofed Flynn in the gut.

"Oof!" He said in pain while clutching his gut.

Maximus just smiles at the pain.

When everyone was ready, and when Flynn can walk again, they began to make their way towards the kingdom. When they got to the bridge, they took a moment and marvel at it. It was so beautiful in the daylight and more magnificent then anything they've ever seen. Merida was so used to a stone castle and green forestry around her, she's never known anything like a beautiful castle could exist. Hiccup grew up with a small village on an island, and never seen anything this fancy before. But the most excited was Rapunzel. This more than she could ever dream. Not only is she going to be in a place full of fun and excitement, she's going to live her dream about seeing the lights.

"Come on," Jack said with a smile as he points in the direction of the kingdom. "Let's get the show on the road."

Everyone walked across the bridge, and was soon at the palace gates. As they grew closer, Flynn notices there were guards waiting. He became worried; he can't afford to get caught now. The others grew a little nervous too, after their last encounter with the guards.

"What do we do?" Merida whispers.

"Just act normal, and smile," Hiccup said anxious.

Maximus knew the kids might get by the guards, but Flynn is a wanted man. As much as he wants Flynn to get captured and thrown in jail, he knew he had to keep his deal with Rapunzel. So he saw a man with a cart full of flags nearby.

"Celebration flags!" He called out in glee. "Get your celebration flags here! Symbol of the royal family, for a good price!"

As the others kindly refused, Maximus kicked the cart, making two baskets full of flags fly into the sky, and land in Flynn's arms. He carefully adjusts his new balance, with some of the flags covering his hair and face. Some of the flags fell on the floor, making Hiccup picking them up and carrying them.

They soon made it to the gates, with the guards stopping them.

"Hold it!" One of them said with authority. "State your business."

"We are here to see the lanterns," Rapunzel answered sweetly.

The guards carefully looked at the companions she's traveling with, but then also noticed her long hair.

"She's growing it out," Merida said looking at them.

They looked at Merida, noticing her arrows. "You carry weapons."

"Yes...well..." Merida said pushing her arrows out of their view. "We've travel a long way, and I needed them in case we ran into a bear."

They all looked at the gang again, and see Flynn with the flags. "Who's in there?" They asked.

The girls and Flynn panicked a bit, but Hiccup came up to the guards. "He's my uncle, good guy really. He offered to carry a lot of our stuff so we can enjoy the celebration." He said with a sweet smile.

One of the guards walked a little closer to Flynn, but all he can see under the flags was one of his eyes, his nose and mouth. Maximus came up and gestured that the man is ok.

"Well, if the royal horse says their ok, and I guess it's safe to let them in." The guard said back to his post.

"Are you sure?" The other asked.

"Of course," the guard nods as he pushes the door open to let everyone in.

"Thank you," Rapunzel curtsy as she and everyone walked in.

They were about in the clear when a guard said, "Hold it!"

Everyone freezes as they turned to face the guard holding a flag.

"You dropped this," he said putting on top of the pile Flynn is carrying.

"Thank you," he said in a high pitch voice. The guards then left the group and assumed their position.

As soon as they were in the clear, everyone let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," Rapunzel said in gratitude.

"Uncle?" Flynn questioned looking at Hiccup while dropping the cargo. "Out of everything, uncle?!"

"You're welcome by the way," Hiccup said sarcastically.

Rapunzel turned her head away from the group, and became amazed at what she's seeing and living. All around her were people smiling and walking around. The smell of food was everywhere and the stones on the road were cool under her feet. The village street was bustling, all decorated with flags and banners as far as the eye can see. Seeing all of this for the first time in her life, it felt like a dream Rapunzel didn't want to wake up from.

As she looked, Jack flew by and gave her one of the flags Flynn carried.

"What's this?" She asked with a smile.

"Think of it as a souvenir," he said, "or a birthday present."

She smiles at him and looks at the flag. 'This is the symbol of the royal family,' she thought, 'it's a beautiful sun.' But the a she looked at it closer, feeling its somehow familiar to her, but doesn't know why.

"Come on." Rapunzel turned to see Merida hooking her arm with her own. "Let's go."

Rapunzel nods as she sees the people she cares about walking with her. But as they take their first couple of steps, they've noticed two things. One, Jack kept fazing though people like air, so it was clear that no one in the kingdom can see him. They did feel sorry for him, but he kept telling them that he's used to it, and kinda expect that that was going to happen. The second was Rapunzel; she kept feeling her hair being tugged. It was being dragged on the ground, and people were stepping on it. It was a new experience for her, and also a big problem. Going through town with about 70 feet of hair was almost impossible. Flynn gathers it all in his arms and joins the group.

"I know you can't cut it blondie," he said, "but you've got to do something with it."

"But what?" Rapunzel's asks.

Everyone tries to think of something, but they never did anything with their hair. Hiccup has too short of hair to do anything big, and Merida never cared about her hair.

But then Merida notices a bunch of little girls braiding their hair. She gave a loud whistle to get their attention. It worked; their faces lite up and their eyes became wide at seeing Rapunzel's hair. They all ran to the group with excitement.

"Excuse me," Merida said leaning down to see their faces. "Could you be so kind as to help my friend with her hair?"

They jump in excitement and screamed with glee.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Hiccup said with a smile.

Rapunzel kneeled down, as Flynn lays her hair down on the road as straight as he can. The girls first made a wave in the front to get the hair out of Rapunzel's face, and then they began to make a braid, jump rope style. As they were going, Jack notices a lot of cut flowers at a florist shop nearby. So he summoned a bust of wind to blow some flowers in the girl's direction.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"Just thought maybe those would look nice in her hair," Jack said with a smile.

But Hiccup knew Jack can't suggest that to the girls, so he'd have to do it. He gathers a lot of the flowers and presented them to the girls. "Don't you think these would look nice in her hair?" He asked with a smile.

The girls smile and agreed, and start putting flowers in certain areas of the braid. One little girl looked at Hiccup, with smile on her face. He became a little nervous about what she was thinking off.

Meanwhile, near a fountain, Merida, Maximus and Flynn were waiting for the others. But Flynn was nervous, there were guards everywhere. What if he got caught? But Maximus seemed to have is back. Everything a guard came; he would hide Flynn behind him. That made Flynn rethink the whole 'bad horse' comment. Could it be that Maximus does care?

He didn't have time to think when Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup came back to the group. The little girls really did and great job braiding the hair. It barely touched the floor and it had beautiful flowers in it. Flynn couldn't help but seeing Rapunzel in a new light. Not as a naive little girl, but as a beautiful young woman.

Merida on the other hand, couldn't help but giggle at Hiccup's hair. The little girl made him sit down with her, and let her brain two locks of his hair in the back.

"What," he said poking at them, "this is the newest fashion craze."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this point, much to Hiccup's annoyance. After that, everyone started walking through this colourful festival. Rapunzel couldn't help but to stop and look through every shop's windows. She looked through book stores that hold more books then her shelf, dress stores that had beautiful outfits that she wanted to try on, and gift stores that had a lot of interesting things in there. She then remembers her mission to find her stone, and stop Pitch. But so far, no such luck in finding it.

'It would be a lot easier if Emily told us what our stones actually looks it,' Rapunzel thought.

Hiccup, Merida and Jack also looked for her stone, but didn't have a clue what they're looking for.

But everyone did stop a few times to have some fun. They had a painting contest that both Rapunzel and Hiccup entered. Rapunzel easily won by a beautiful painting of the royal symbol with some purple floral designs, while Hiccup came in third with a shaded outline of the castle, that looked really realistic.

Merida also entered a competition. She was in a fighting tournament with a lot of men, who said they would go easy because she's a girl. Bad call, because she defeated everyone and won the championship. Some of the men asked her if she was single, and ended up getting their arms twisted.

Flynn had some fun too, taking everyone to all of the venders and ducking the guards. But he took some time to show Rapunzel anything that she never knew, from a few books of the world, to crafts she's never tried in her tower. His favorite is when he took the group to show them where the lanterns are being made. Rapunzel wowed at watching the artist practised his craft, from making the frames, to the different candles that go in. She always immediately inspired to make one at home. Flynn looked at her, not knowing why, but he likes it when she smiles.

Half way through the day, everyone was starting to get hungry. Thanks to all the money they won from the competitions, they've have enough for something special. But the trouble was, they don't know where to get food. They can't ask Flynn since the last time he suggested the place, it nearly killed them.

'Maybe I can use my gift from Emily,' Rapunzel thought as she pulled her necklace out. Jack saw her holding it and flew to her.

"Show us where to get food," Rapunzel ordered it, but it wasn't working. She tried shaking the necklace to get it to respond.

"You have to be pacific," Jack said with baby tooth over his shoulder. "Try asking it to find a bakery, they always have good food."

"Alright," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Lead us to the bakery." The necklace reacts to her command, by making a light arrow in the pendent and pointing north. She tells the group that she saw a bakery around and would like to try it, as an excuse for not explaining her necklace to Flynn. The group followed her for about a block to see a nice bakery. As everyone, except for Maximus, walked in, the smell of freshly baked bread filled they're senses. The baker seemed very humble and nice. He got for them a nice loaf of bread, a dozen small puffs with stringed sugar on top, some cinnamon buns with a glaze, some spare apples for Maximus, and a very sweet vanilla cupcake with pink frosting for Rapunzel's birthday. Rapunzel quickly took a bite of the cake; she never had anything so delicious. She has to be sure to find the recipe some time.

As they all sat down to eat, everyone sang their own birthday song for Rapunzel. While Jack and Flynn quickly sang today's birthday song, Merida sang her in a Scottish language that she had to repeat in English, and Hiccup sang his version with some questionable choices words. Jack wondered how 'didn't have a sword in the gut,' or 'lucky you're not dead,' relates to having a good birthday. Hiccup explained that where he's from, everything is killed or be killed. Rapunzel just thanked him for the song and continued eating.

Once everyone was done, they continued to look around and enjoy the day. As they walked through the town's square, Rapunzel stopped to look at a mosaic mural. It was a woman in beautiful gown, with a tall man in magnificent clothes, holding a baby with golden hair and blue eyes. There were a lot of flowers underneath the mural, almost like a funeral. She stared carefully at the picture, feeling something weird about it. Like a dream she longed forgotten.

"Excuse me."

Rapunzel turned around to see a mother with her child holding flowers. Rapunzel got out of their way as they walk to the mural.

"Thank you," the mother said to Rapunzel as she and her daughter kneel down. The little girl put down the flowers near the mural, and then turned to her mother.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" She asks.

"I hope so," her mother answers as she and her daughter stand.

It was clear to Rapunzel this picture means a lot to these people, but why? "Excuse me," she asks the mother. "I'm kinda new here, so what's the painting about?"

"That's the royal family my dear," the mother said with a sweet smile. "And the baby is the lost princess."

"The lost princess?" Rapunzel repeats.

"She disappeared almost eighteen years ago today," the mother continued. "So this evening we'll send up the lanterns in hope that she'll come back."

The mother got dragged away by the child who wanted to play with the other kids.

"Have a good day," the mother called out to Rapunzel.

"You too," Rapunzel waved back. She then looked at the mural again, still wondering what the feeling is in her heart. She looked again at the queen, and it was almost like looking in the mirror.

"Here-e! Here-e!"

She quickly turned around hearing the town caller in the square.

"Let the festival dance begin!"

The crowd cheered as a nearby band started to play. The crowd of people made a ring around the square to make a dance floor. Only a couple of people actually went in, and only half danced to the music. Rapunzel ran in and began to really move with the music, turning her dress and swaying her hair. Everyone was entranced by how the woman danced. She even went to some people and pulls them in to the face floor.

Merida, Jack, Hiccup, Flynn and Maximus made their way through the crowd and watch as Rapunzel dance with people. She signals them to join her on the dance floor. Hiccup didn't want to, but was grabbed by another woman to dance with her. Flynn tried to back away, but Maximus whacked him with his side, and Flynn was on the dance floor with another woman. Jack couldn't be seen by anyone, so there was no point of him going out there, but Merida didn't want to be left out. So she stepped onto the dance floor, and did a small highland dance in the middle. Jack smiled at the fact his friends were having a good time, but did feel a little sad he can't be in there with them. Baby tooth offered to be his partner for a dance, but it would be difficult due to their sizes. So Jack used his fingers as his dance and played with Baby tooth.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, everyone was having a great time. The crowd clapped along with the music and the excitements of each couple. Dancing made everyone feel either free or awkward. Hiccup didn't know how to dance the way these people do and neither did Merida, so they decided to be awkward together, and did their own thing in a corner. Rapunzel and Flynn somehow made their way to each other, and start having fun dancing together. Flynn kept twirling and guiding her to the music. They didn't need to speak to know the next move; they trusted each other and did the moves in perfect sync.

When the music finished, Rapunzel and Flynn looked at each other, lost in each other's eyes. They felt something there, something magical.

"It's time!" The town caller cried out. Everyone cheered and begin to leave the square. Merida, Hiccup, Maximus and Jack made their way to Rapunzel and Flynn.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

Flynn took Rapunzel's hand leads them in the opposite direction of the crowd. "It's time for Rapunzel's dream to come true."

Flynn led everyone to the harbour as the sun began to set. He managed to get a small boat waiting for them at the dock.

"What's all this?" Rapunzel asked him.

He just gently puts his hands on her shoulders. "Best day of your life," he said with a smile. "I figured you deserve a decent seat."

He then led Rapunzel to one of the boats, but she stops him. "Hang on," she said. "I don't think we can fit in one boat."

"That's why, we have two." He then points to a similar boat off the distance. "Blondie and I will get in one, princess, imaginary friend and Viking will get in the other."

"Are you kidding me," Merida said outraged. "That's-"

"Whoa! Slow down," Hiccup said holding her arms firm. "Lets do this for Rapunzel. After all, it is her birthday."

"Yeah," Rapunzel said a little pleading "Please." She walked to Merida and whisper to her. "Let me do this, I can handle myself." As she pulls away she eyes Jack. She is sure that he will keep an eye, in case something goes wrong.

As the girls are together, Flynn pulls Hiccup aside and walks him in the direction of the other boat.

"What are you-?" Hiccup asks him.

"I just need a little bit of advice," Flynn said. As they walk, Jack flew close by to listen to their conversation.

"Advice...from me?" Hiccup said stunned. No one has ever really asked his opinion before.

"Mostly because you're the only guy here," Flynn explained. Jack made a mean face to Flynn at that comment.

Hiccup gathers any wisdom he can to hopefully answer Flynn. "So, what is it?"

Flynn stopped and looked away to make sure the girls won't hear. "Is just," he said to Hiccup, "I don't know. I've been getting this...feeling every time I see Rapunzel smile. I know nothing so big about that, but I...I feel happy, whenever she's happy and...and..."

Hiccup quickly connected the dots to what Flynn was trying to say. "You like her, don't you?" Hiccup said raising an eyebrow. "Not like as a friend, but like her like her."

Flynn made a face that said he didn't, by his eyes say the opposite.

"I'm not the best guy for advice about girls," Hiccup admits, "the only girl I sort of had a crush on only thinks of herself." He looked back, thinking about Astrid as his life back home. "The only thing I can say is be yourself, and you'll be fine."

"You mean the dashingly handsome thief everyone knows and often doesn't like?" Flynn said in confusion.

"No," hiccup said shaking his head. "Not you as Flynn Rider, but you as Eugene Fitzherbert."

Flynn thought long and hard about that, all the years he been known as Flynn Rider, and put Eugene in the long forgotten past. But now, this kid wants him to be that name again for Rapunzel.

Hiccup smile, sure that Flynn will do the right thing. He then went down to his boat, and sat there waiting for Merida.

Meanwhile, Merida took the satchel off her back. "Are you sure?" She whispers.

Rapunzel nods as she takes the satchel, "positive."

"Just be careful," Merida said with a hand over her shoulder, "and yell if you need help."

Rapunzel nods and quickly went to her boat with Pascal on her shoulder. She saw Flynn coming back and quickly hides the satchel under her seat. She then tries to bring back her joyful disposition and waits for him.

As Flynn approaches the boat, Merida pasted him with two fingers switching between her eyes and his. It was a clear 'I'll be watching you,' sign. She then got into the boat with Hiccup and waited to start rowing with the other boat. But before Flynn sat in his boat, he dropped a bag in front of Maximus.

"For you Max," he said patting his head. Flynn the quickly went to the boat, and began to row. When he did, Merida and Hiccup took an oar each, and row right behind him.

Maximus looked a little confused by this act, and opened the bag. Inside was a whole bushel of apples. He gave Flynn a mean look, think he stole those apples.

"What?" Flynn said being innocent. "I didn't steal them." Flynn then leaned to Rapunzel and whispers, "most of them." She giggled at his latest deed.

Maximus was still confused. He did nothing but chase Flynn around to bring him to justice, and now that same thief gave him more reward than any of the guards. Maybe he was wrong about Flynn? Maybe he's a nice guy after all? He quickly took an apple and quietly thanked the thief.

Meanwhile out on the water, everyone stopped right in the middle of the water. They looked behind at the docks, and saw the whole kingdom shine as the sun was setting.

"It's amazing," Rapunzel said.

Flynn put the oars into the boat and gathered any of the baked treats left over from lunch. He got out half a loaf of bread and offers it to Rapunzel. "Now we wait," he said taking a bite of bread himself.

At the same time, Merida and Hiccup put their oars into the boat, and began eating with their half of the bread. Jack and Baby tooth flew overhead, almost completely bored.

"So," Hiccup said with his mouth full of food. "What do you think it's going to be like?"

"I don't know," Merida answers while eyeing the other boat. "I just hope Rapunzel likes it."

Hiccup swallows his food and looks up at Jack, "it's too bad we couldn't find her stone."

"Wish Emily could've given us a more helpful hint in finding them," Jack said playing with a snow flake he created.

"What did she say?" Hiccup said trying to remember what Emily said. "Our stones will be where our hearts belongs. I guess Rapunzel's isn't here."

Merida sighs as she looks over the boat into the water. "I can't believe we went through this for nothing." She said trying to hold back any frustration she has.

"I wouldn't say for nothing," Hiccup said with a smile. "I got to know everyone a bit better, and I got to know a bit more of myself too." After he said that, he quickly punched Merida in the arm.

"Ow," she said rubbing it. She was about to yell at him, but then stops and thinks. He's begging to demonstrate what she's been teaching him.

She saw his face; he was clearly thinking he made a bad move. But she smiles at him. "you did good Hiccup," she said, "looks my teachings are working."

Hiccup changed from being scared to being happy. "You really are a good teacher," he said. He then remembered that he called her an awful teacher before. "I'm sorry by the way, for thinking you were wrong and...and..."

"I know what you mean," she said grabbing another piece of bread. She looked at it with a thought. All this time she's been calling Hiccup useless and a nuisance ever since they've met. But now that she got to really know him, he was anything but useless. It would be difficult for her to say the next bit, but she knows she has too. "And I'm sorry for calling you useless and berating you and...you know, everything else."

Hiccup was touched by that apology. So far, no one in his life has ever apologized to him for being cruel and mean, she was the first.

"Thank you," was all he could say to her, and as he smiles at her, she smiles back.

"Get a room you two!"

Both look up to see Jack smiling, while Baby tooth just awe at the moment. Hiccup and Merida immediately shuffled back and continue eating their bread. But Merida couldn't stop looking at Hiccup's two braids.

"Ok," she said, "I can't take you seriously with those things in your hair."

Hiccup smiles as show them off a bit. "Trust me, in the next five years, everyone will be wearing them."

"Maybe in your time, not mine." She said as she finished her bread.

Everyone was finished eating when the moon was set in the sky. Rapunzel looked over the kingdom, leaning on the rim of the boat, waiting for the lights to appear. It felt strange this time though. All her life, she's seen them from her window, always wanting to be there when they take off. But now she is here, and doesn't know what to do, or how to feel.

"You excited?" Flynn asks putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Actually, I'm terrified." She answers looking down in the water.

"Why?" He asks with Pascal trying to comfort Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sighs as she looks up into the night sky. "It's just...I've been sitting at my window for eighteen years, looking out and dreaming about this place might look like, what I might feel when those lanterns rise tonight. What if it's not everything I dreamed it will be?"

Flynn didn't know how to fully answer that. The best he can do is give her an answer that can reassure her. "If will be," he said.

Then Rapunzel became overwhelmed with something, something she never thought of before. After all these years, the dream she held on to will end, what then? She turned to Flynn, hoping he had an answer for her. "What if it is? What do I do then?"

He looked down and saw his reflection, trying to find a good answer. But then he thought about what Hiccup said, about being himself. All his life, he wanted to be like Flynnigan Rider, but he certainly hasn't live up to that dream. So maybe it was time to stop being that man, and be Eugene Fitzherbert, and have a new dream. And maybe Rapunzel could live a new dream too.

"I guess that's the best part," he said with a smile. "You get to go and find a new dream."

Rapunzel gazed at the castle, thinking about what he just said. A new dream sounds like a wonderful but scary thought. Surely her mother wouldn't approve. Then again, she never approved of anything Rapunzel wanted to do. She just wanted Rapunzel to stay in her tower forever, and be mommy's perfect little girl. Rapunzel still loves her mom, but Merida was right about one thing, she can't have her mom control her like that. She needs to say something to her, but she'll save it for when she goes back. In the meantime, she just sits and waits for the lights.

On the other boat, Hiccup pulled out the last braid out of his hair, and got it back to normal. He then checked his ring to see if Toothless is still ok. It seems fine, the figure glowed green, but Hiccup was still worried. It must've been about three days since he's seen Toothless, he must be worried sick by now. And what of his father? Gobber? Or the rest of the tribe? Did they miss him? Or are they holding a celebration because he's gone? As much as Hiccup doesn't want to think like that, chances are they are having a good time.

"Still worried about your friend?" Merida asks him.

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed. He puts his hand down so he can talk to Merida. "Do you have any friends you worry about?"

"Not really," she answers. "Being royal never really gives you time to make friends."

"You mean with all those lessons and traditions?" Jack asked her.

Merida nods. "And when I do go into the kingdom, they treat me like a princess, like they should bow at my feet and do whatever I say. Not really the way to make friends I guess."

"Maybe that's why you judged us so harshly," Hiccup said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said, trying to make this sound right. "You've never really been around real people, so you had high expectations with them. Just like what your mom does to you. That's why you never gave Rapunzel and me a real chance in the beginning. You didn't know another way to communicate with us, and be friends with us."

Merida thought long and hard at what he just said. Some parts of it do run true, but surely she wasn't that bad, was she? Maybe because her mom forced her to act like a princess, she never had any true friends. But still, for acting the way she did, it was partly her fault too.

"Maybe you're right," she said looking in the water and spying her reflection. "Maybe that's one of the reasons I wanted to run away. Not just so I can get away from tradition and my mother, but to change my fate, and to do things I've never done before, like making friends. Maybe, even have a new life."

"You and me both," Hiccup muttered.

Merida heard him and wants to know more about that. "What do mean?" She asked while turning to face him.

Hiccup sigh as he looked at her. "Well," he said, "before North found me, I was on my way to Toothless, so we could run away from home."

"Wait," Merida said as if she didn't hear him correctly. "You were running away from home too?"

"Yeah," he said. "I wanted to run away from home, because it didn't really feel like home to me. Everyone expecting you to be something you're not, and hating you because you're different. I was running away from all that. Plus the rules, tradition and..."

"Expectations," Merida finished. She looked at him, thinking that he's been going through the same thing she is, having to be someone she's not. Both of them looked in silence for a bit. They seemed so different, yet they have more similarities then they thought. They wondered how that was possible, to be so alike, yet so different. But, Hiccup didn't mind the moment; after all he's friends with a dragon. Merida wasn't too sure how to take this though; she never knew anyone could be like her, especially a Viking like Hiccup. But it's happened, and she liked it.

Jack continued to fly overhead, and saw a glow coming from the kingdom. "Hey guys!" He called out; breaking the trance Hiccup and Merida were in. "I think it's time!"

Merida and Hiccup looked out over the kingdom, and saw the glow getting brighter and brighter. Soon, a lantern made its way to the sky, followed by a thousand more. The sky began to be covered with lanterns.

"Wow!" Jack gasped at seeing this. After 300 years of living on this earth, he's never seen anything so beautiful.

Hiccup and Merida were awestruck by the view, too much to let any words out. They were amazed and happy at the beauty the kingdom gave to the sky.

"I can see why Rapunzel wanted to come here," Merida said still looking at the sky happy.

"Me too," Hiccup agreed.

Meanwhile on the other boat, Rapunzel was tossing one of her flowers in the water when she saw the reflection of the lanterns. She immediately looked up to see thousands of them in the night sky. Wanting a closer look, she ran along the side of the boat, nearing tipping it over.

As she looked up at the lanterns, the sea was full of their reflections. Soon, it was like sailing on a sea of stars.

'Eugene was right,' Rapunzel thought. 'It is better than I could've dreamed.'

She continues to look at the lanterns, a new thought turned into a beautiful melody.

"_All those days_," she sang, "_watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been"_

She waves her hands to the sky, and had a on the biggest smile of her life.

"_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new"_

She saw a lantern making its way to Rapunzel, slowly sinking towards the water. She quickly catches it, and helped it join the others in the sky.

"_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted"_

She then looked at Flynn, holding two lanterns with a smile. He must've hidden them before everyone got on. This is the sweetest thing he's ever done; it was a perfect birthday present, making her become part of her dream.

"_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_" she sang as she sits back down.

The people in the other boat couldn't hear what's being said, but they can guess the mood everyone was in. This setting seemed perfect for a fairy tale story, and they should take advantage of it. Jack was sure Rapunzel loves this moment.

Rapunzel looked in Flynn's eyes, his trust worthy eyes, and made the decision to give him back his satchel.

"I have something for you too," she said reaching behind and put the satchel on her lap. It was time to prove to her mother, and to herself that Flynn isn't evil like her mother said.

"I should've given it to you," she confesses to him, "but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. Know what I mean?"

Flynn looked at the satchel, pretty sure that the crown is still in there. This was the thing he's been waiting to have all this time. Only now, it didn't feel as wonderful as he thought. After all this time, just having fun with Rapunzel mattered more to him then the crown. It was suddenly clear to him that the crown and all the riches it possesses meant nothing as long as he had her. Maybe Hiccup was right, and it was time for Flynn to stop being someone else, and be Eugene again, and maybe start a new life with Rapunzel.

So he gently placed his hand on the satchel, and put it down on the near their feet. He then gave Rapunzel a lantern and smiles sweetly at her.

"I'm starting to," he said to her.

She smiles back as she and Flynn launch their lanterns into the sky.

"_All those days_" Flynn sang in his mind. "_Chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were"_

He then stares at Rapunzel, who looked at the lanterns with a dreamy smile. He couldn't help to smile whenever she smiles.

_"Now she's here, shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go"_

He finally admits to himself that he loves her. Sure they've only known each other for about a day and in the half, but he truly sees her in a new light. And if he feels this way, surely she must be too. So he took a chance, and touches her hand with love. She looks at him, shocked. She finally realizes that he feels the same way she does. She smiles as she reaches and touches his other hand. At that moment, they felt the same emotion and feeling, love for each other.

"_And at last I see the light_" they sang together.

"_And it's like the fog is lifted_" Flynn sang with honesty

"_And at last I see the light_" they sang again in perfect unison.

"_And it's like the sky is new_" Rapunzel sang so light and dainty.

"_And it's warm and real and bright_" they sang in harmony

"_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything looks different_

_Now that I see you"_

Pascal looked at those two, and quietly blushed with his skin turning pink. The people on the other boat looked over and saw the two holding hands. Somehow, even that far away from them, they can tell the two are falling in love. Baby tooth loves the feeling of love in the air, and gave a little "awe," while sitting on the boat. While the boys seemed ok with it, Merida had mixed feelings. She didn't like marriage, or the fact it could be that quick to fall in love, but she was happy that it wasn't forced, and Rapunzel felt it with her heart, and took her own time to realize that. All Merida could do was smile, for the couple.

"_Now that I see you..."_ The two love birds finished while looking deeply in each other's eyes.

Flynn places his hand on her cheek, to give her a kiss, a kiss to prove to her how much she means to him. But as he draws her close, his eyes shifted to shore, to two people he hoped never to see again.

There, waiting for them, were the Stabbington brothers.

Flynn knew why they were there, probably to kill him and hurt Rapunzel. But Flynn couldn't let that happen, not after everything they've been through. He quickly came up with a plan, he'll give them the crown, they can take the money, and they'll leave Flynn, Rapunzel and the others alone.

"Flynn, is everything alright?" Rapunzel asked, seeing stress in his eyes.

"No," he said making Rapunzel look at him only, and not on the shore. "Everything's alright." He then grabs the oars, and began rowing to the shore.

On the other boat, the people there were a little confused by what's going on.

"Now where are they going?" Hiccup asked out of the blue.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Merida said grabbing an oar and rowing in the direction.

"I hope Flynn isn't doing what I think he's doing," Jack said preparing for anything.

"Naw," Hiccup said grabbing the other oar. "Flynn isn't like that, he's just-" he got cut off when a large black tentacle grabbed his leg, and dragged him into the sea.

"Hiccup!" Merida shouted as she drops the oars and prepares her bow and arrow. Jack flew down close to the water, to try to find where Hiccup went. But the lanterns still make a reflection in the water, so it was hard to see.

Merida looked over the edge to try to find Hiccup herself, but as she looked, a black tentacle came up and grabbed her face and dragged her down.

"No!" Jack cried, as he races to try to catch her. But he didn't make it in time. As he thinks about getting Rapunzel and Flynn for help, a tentacle grabbed his arms and legs. But they weren't dragging him down; instead they were lifting him to the sky.

"What's going on?" Jack said out loud, until a tentacle wrapped around his mouth and muzzled him.

"What's your hurry Jack?"

Jack turned around angry at the direction of the voice. Pitch smiled like a kid in a candy store with an arm full of candy, or in this case, an arm of nightmares. Jack was shocked to see in a nightmare cage was a wet Merida and Hiccup, unconscious.

Baby tooth grew feisty and angry, and charged at Pitch to peck his eyes out. But Pitch easily caught her in his hand. He turned back to Jack and smiles a mischievous, evil smile.

"You wouldn't want to miss the show."

* * *

**Song:**

**I See the Light from Tangled**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	16. Brothers and Mother

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is another chapter of this story.**

**Yeah I know this chapter is shorter then the others, but I really didn't have a lot of time to write with my busy schedule. But it's finished, so enjoy.**

**Once again, a warning to spoilers to the movie tangled**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Flynn and Rapunzel made their way to shore, with much hurry. Rapunzel didn't understand why Flynn was in such a hurry, they were having a great time together.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" She asked again with concern.

"Yes, everything is fine," he said, trying to keep a cheery persona on. He can't let her know about how bad the Stabbington brothers are. Sure she's met them before, but she doesn't know them like he does. They will kill her to get to the crown. He can't allow that to happen. He wants to protect her form that.

When they reached shore, he quickly grabbed the satchel, and dashed off the boat.

He turned back to Rapunzel, who looks confused.

"I'm sorry. Everything is fine, really. There's just something I have to take care of." He assures her. "I'll be right back."

Rapunzel nods her head and carries Pascal in her hands. "Okay," she said to Flynn. She watches him run off, with hope in her heart that he'll return.

In the meantime, all she can do is sit and wait for Flynn, as well as the others.

* * *

Flynn races around a bunch of rocks, to see the Stabbington brothers waiting for him, with a boat anchored to the shore. While the one with the eye patch just stares at him, the other is sharpening his sword with a rock.

Flynn ties to play it cool, "there you are," he said to the brothers. "I've been searching for you guys since we got separated. Nice to see you guys...alive and alright."

The brothers' faces remained cold and hard as stone. The brother with the eye patch walked around Flynn and to a nearby boulder.

"Ok look," Flynn said dropping the nice act. "I shouldn't have split, the crown is all yours." He took off the satchel and threw it to the ground, near the other brother. "So, here you go. I'll miss you guys, but I think it's best if we just go our separate ways, and never see each other again. I think it's for the...best. Bye." Flynn turns to leave the brothers with the crown and join Rapunzel; he was blocked by the brother with the eye patch.

"Holding on us again," the other brother said throwing his rock away and jumping down off the boulder. "Eh, Rider?"

"What?" Flynn said confused as he watched the brother walk towards him.

The brother walked closer to Flynn, kicking the crown out of his way. "We heard you found something, something much more valuable then valuable than a crown."

Flynn became extremely nervous for his life seeing the brother's greedy eyes. What else could they want?

"We want her, instead," the brother said with an evil smile.

Flynn's eyes widen with horror. He knew the brothers mean Rapunzel, actually they mean her magic hair. But how did they know? She never told anyone, she was reluctant to tell him and her friends. So how did these two find out?

But it didn't matter how they knew, he needed to protect Rapunzel. "Don't you dare touch her!" He said angry.

"Don't worry lover boy," the brother said with a smile, while his eye patched brother holds Flynn's arms tight. Flynn struggles to break free, but it was no use.

"You won't have to think about her where you'll be going."

The last thing Flynn saw was the brother's fist coming at him, then blackness.

* * *

From up high, Jack could only watch what the Stabbington brothers punching Flynn. Jack had his arms locked by Pitch's shadows, and his mouth was gagged by them as well. He tries to scream, to get Rapunzel's attention, or to wake up Merida and Hiccup, but it was no use. Pitch has got a firm grip on him, with Baby tooth in his other hand.

"Wish I had some popcorn," Pith said leaning over Jack's shoulder, observing the action down below. They both watch the brothers tie the unconscious Flynn to the boat, with the crown tied to his hand, and set the boat on a one way course to the kingdom.

"Awe," Pitch said trying to play pity. "He looks so lonely; he could really use some company." With a wave of his hand, he broke the nightmare cage and send Hiccup ad Merida to the boat, with gags and chains on their wrists.

"No!" Jack muffled through his gag.

"Don't be such a child Jack," Pitch said moving his shadows to make Jack watch Rapunzel. "Wait for the show to be over, then you can speak."

* * *

Rapunzel waits by the boat, with Pascal with Pascal on her shoulder. She looks on to where Flynn has disappeared to, hopefully to see Flynn comeback. But at the back if her mind, she was becoming doubtful. 'Maybe he has run away with the crown?' She thought. 'No, he wouldn't. Would he?'

She only turned her head away to try to glimpse the other boat. But it was nowhere in sight, neither was her friends.

'Where are they?' She thought to herself.

She then heard a noise in the distance. She looked back to the other side of the rock, and saw a shadow figure coming.

'It must be Eugene,' she thought. 'I knew he'd come back.'

She sighs in relief, as she walks closer to meet her man. "You had me worried," she said while brushing hair out of her face. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me."

"He did."

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks to see the one shadow split into two. She recognizes the men from the dam. She knows they're bad, but Eugene wouldn't betray her like that, would he.

"No, he wouldn't do that," she defended.

The eye patch brother wickedly smiles as his brother points to the boat in the distance. "See for yourself," he said.

She looked over to the boat, and spot Eugene sailing away from her.

"Eugene!" She called out, but he didn't respond. She then looked closer at the boat, seeing curly red hair on the rim. She quickly concluded that Merida is on the boat too. And if she's there, Hiccup and Jack must be there too.

"Merida! Hiccup!" Rapunzel called in an attempt to get them to answer. But they don't.

Rapunzel couldn't believe her friends are leaving her, for Flynn and his crown. Why?

"Eugene!" She tried again, with desperation. But the boat just kept sailing. She tries to find Jack in the sky, to find a shred of hope, but couldn't find him in the dark sky. Rapunzel felt her heart being crushed and tossed aside. She trusted those people, and now they're gone.

"Seems like a fair trade," one of the brothers said while gesturing to her hair. "A crown for a girl with the magic hair."

Rapunzel couldn't believe her ears. First Flynn left her, and now she finds out he told them about her hair. She was too stun for words, feeling betrayed by the people she trusted.

The brother with the eye patch held his dagger to Rapunzel, while his brother opened a sack. "How much do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?"

"No, please," Rapunzel pleaded with them. But the brother lunge at her, to attempt to capture her. But she ducked down and ran past them. She kept running and running away from the scene, but then he hair got caught an old log. She panicked as she pulls her hair to get it loose. She had to hurry, or else those men would get her.

But then she heard a whack in the distance, and then another. She stopped to understand what's happening back there. Maybe her friends have come back to save her?

"Rapunzel!"

She ears someone calling her name, a person she knows too well.

"Mother?" She whispers. She carefully walked back and disconnect her hair from the log. She then raced to the beach where she saw her mother with a large branch in her hands, and the brothers on the ground knocked out. Her mother was breathing heavily, with her face paler then usual.

Gothel spots her daughter in the distance, and quickly dropped her stick. "Oh, my precious girl," Gothel said in relief and love.

Rapunzel was relieved to see her mom. She could feel her heartbeat slowing down and becoming calm. "Mother," she said as she races to the arms of her mother. They embrace with love and compassion.

"Are you alright?" Gothel asked with worry, checking Rapunzel for bruising or pain. "Did they hurt you?"

Rapunzel got a closer look at her mother. She seemed really pale, with really define wrinkles around her arms and eyes, and her hair was more grey than usual. But Rapunzel didn't care, her mother was here. But then Rapunzel thought of something. "How did you find me?" She asked.

"I was so worried about you," she answers with concern. "So I followed you. And...and I saw your friends talking to those men...and they attacked you...oh Rapunzel I'm just so glad you're alright."

Gothel hugged Rapunzel close to her, but Rapunzel's mind was racing. People tried to take her hair, her friends left her, and the man that she loved betrayed her. It became clear to her now, the only one she can really trust was her mother.

Gothel took her hands and began to lead her towards the forest. "Come," Gothel said looking at the brothers on the ground. "We better go before they come to."

Rapunzel began to follow her mother, but not without looking back to the boat. It kept getting farther and farther, taking everything she thought she knew with her. Her heart felt numb and her eyes lost any happiness in her. She turned to her mother, who leads her away with a hug, and an arm around her.

"You were right mom," Rapunzel cried quietly, "you were right about everything."

"I know darling," Gothel said leading her flower away, "I know." As she leads her away, she puts her daughter's head on her shoulder, not letting her see a wicked, triumph smile.

* * *

"No! Rapunzel!" Jack tries to shout through his gag, but it didn't reach Rapunzel's ears.

"Too bad." Pitch said flying in front of Jack. As he circles, he threw Baby tooth in a bird cage. She pulls on the bars to escape, but the bars wouldn't budge. "I guess your little quest is over. Your friends are gone, the guardians are pretty much dead, and now you are on your own."

Jack couldn't bear being held hostage while his friends are in danger. He continues to break free from the shadows, but they still hold him tight.

"But don't worry," Pitch laughs as he draws some green mist from his pendent. "Soon, you won't have to worry about that anymore. In fact, you won't have to think of anything anymore. Just my orders."

Fear began to fill Jack; he knew what Pitch is going to do, try to turn him into a fearling. He can't let that happen, not when he is one of the few guardians left. He screamed to get attention, any attention, but no one could hear him.

"Oh please scream," Pitch mocked as he prepares an arrow. "No one can hear you. No one in this world has ever heard of you. I didn't even tell my partner about you so I can have this moment all to myself."

'Partner?' Jack thought in shock. 'Since when did he have a...wait a minute?' Jack's mind began to race, making everything around him slow down. He thought back on everything since he and his friends got to this time period. The tower, the thief, the thugs at the tavern, the event at the dam, Rapunzel's hair, her mother appearing out of nowhere with the crown...

'Her mother appearing out of nowhere with the crown!' Jack repeated. 'How did she find where we were? And how did she know about thugs tonight? It can't just be coincidence, or motherly love. She must be working with Pitch all this time, just to get Rapunzel back to her tower!'

This made Jack so angry, to think that Rapunzel was tricked by her own mother, and by Pitch. He was so angry he clutches his fist tight. Then he felt something on his wrist, something cold. He quickly looked at it to see the shadows holding that wrist were frozen stiff and turned to ice.

This was Jack's chance, he moved his wrist to break free from the chains, and quickly grabbed his staff from the other hand. He fired a stream of ice at Pitch, making him loose balance and moved out of the way. The shadows holding Jack and Baby tooth became weak, and they easily broke out of their confinement. Still feeling angry, Jack shoots more ice at Pitch, trying to make him go away.

"Leave!" Jack commanded with anger.

"Oh I wish I could," Pitch said playing a victim, "but I'm here because she wants me to be."

"What?" Jack paused in confusion.

"I'm not exactly here by choice," Pitch explains as he starts to disappear into shadows. "The witch summoned me, so I'm here asking as she's here."

Pitch then felt a pull in his body, making him go towards the beach. "What?" He said in anger. "I'm not done yet!"

Jack quickly put the pieces together with the little information he has. "I get it," he said. "You mean it literally, you can't go anywhere else, and you can only be in the same area she is. So you can't spread your fear here."

"Yes," Pitch reluctantly said. "But I guess the bright side will be that I can spend so much time with mommy's little flower."

Jack holds his staff in a threat to shoot again, "I won't let you hurt her!"

"And what about your other friends?" Pitch said pointing to the other boat. "Would you let anyone hurt them?"

Jack turns to see the boat getting closer and closer to the other side. Jack soon became faced with a dilemma, does he save his friends on the ship, or save Rapunzel.

"Tick, tock Jack, time is running out." Pitch said before disappears into shadows.

Jack knows he has to make a decision and quick. Baby tooth pointed at the boat, suggesting he saves them. Jack thought about that, he knows where Rapunzel is going to end up, and he can't really face Pitch on his own. Who knows where those three will end up and they could help Rapunzel realize the truth about her mother.

He took off for the boat as fast as he can; only catching up to it as it comes closer to the harbour. Jack and Baby tooth looked inside the boat to see Hiccup and Merida still unconscious, and their shadow chains turned into real chains. Jack tried blasting wind in their faces to wake them up, but it's not working. He then focused on Flynn, stilled tied up to the helm with the crown in his hand. Jack blasts wind in his face, but it doesn't wake him up.

Baby tooth points at the water, thinking it's the best idea to just freeze the water.

"I can't do that," Jack said with desperation. "I would have to freeze the entire sea; do you know how long that would take?"

But then an idea came into his head, if he can't freeze the water, maybe he can freeze the rope. So he pointed his staff to the rope holding Flynn's hand and crown, and began to make it cold. Solid objects have a harder time freezing then water, so it might take a while to make it solid ice, but it was the best plan they got.

As the ice reaches the rope, Flynn began to feel the cold hit his skin. He began to stir, with his hand almost in pain. "Ow-w-w-w." he winces quietly. "Th-th-that's cold."

Jack couldn't believe his ears, Flynn woke up. "Great," he said. "Now turn this ship around."

"Wh-wh-why was it so cold?" Flynn questioned while trying to get himself warm up.

"Oh right," Jack said face palming his head. "He can't see me."

"Wait, what?" Flynn said finally looking around to see where he is. He looks ahead to see the kingdom becoming bigger and closer. His eyes open wide with horror seeing the crown in his hand.

"No," he shivered in fear, and cold. He can't let go there, But is not sure what to do.

"Oh come on, turn around," Jack yells frustrated. He made the rope become cold again, hopefully to get Flynn to turn around.

Flynn once again winces in pain, feeling the cold overtake him. But then, he had a thought, remembering that the others told him of a friend that can control the cold. He quickly looked at the rope, seeing frostbite on it, and small icy cracks in the crown.

'No,' Flynn thought. 'It couldn't be.' He let the thought sink in that maybe the others were right, that there is someone there, someone that can only be seen if he's believed in, Jack Frost.

"Come on," Jack said focusing his staff more on the rope. "Freeze already."

Flynn eyes widen at what he is seeing. He only closed his eyes for a second, but he didn't expect to see a flying blue boy in front of him.

"Umm-m-m, where di-did you come fr-from?" Flynn asked Jack still feeling the effects of the cold.

Jack's eye grew wide as he looks at Flynn. "Wait, can you see me?" He asked out of curiosity.

Flynn said nothing, but nods his head. Still a little freaked out by what he is seeing.

"Normally I would say nice to meet you, but we don't have time." Jack told Flynn. "We need to turn this ship around. Rapunzel's in danger."

Flynn became serious and determined, as he tries to move the wheel. But his hands are locked in place, so he can't steer over hand. All he could do, is lean his body to the side, moving his arms and wheel to the left. Soon, the boat started to turn in that direction, but not as fast as the hope for. As Flynn tries to lean left more, Jack tries to use the wind to push the boat back, but with no sail, it was impossible.

"Who goes there?!"

The boys turned to see the palace guards above them, with lanterns. They panicked, trying to think of something to do.

"Look!" One of the guards said pointing to the ship. "The crown!"

"This is not what it looks like." Flynn said in fear and desperation.

But the guards didn't listen; they rang the alarm and race to meet the boat on shore.

"What do we do?" Jack asked out loud.

"Go," Flynn said scared. But not for him, for Rapunzel. "Go to Rapunzel, save her."

"But you-"

"I'll be fine," Flynn said trying to sound fine, but not. "I've got the fiery princess and a smart Viking with me. We'll figure it out."

Flynn felt a big jerk as the boat lands on the shore, and the guards wasted no time jumping on, going through Jack and taking Flynn, Merida as Hiccup with them.

"No!" Jack cried out.

"Go!" Flynn yells and desperation. "Go find Rapunzel! Save her! Go!"

Jack watch as the guards takes his friends to the kingdom, and possibly the jail. He heard a small neigh off the harbour. He looked to see Maximus angry and trotting away. But an angry horse is the last thing on Jack's mind. He will honour Flynn's wish and save Rapunzel. Then they cam come back to save the rest of thier friends.

But he has to hurry; time was not on his side.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	17. Realization and Escape

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is another chapter of this story.**

**Here is the big climax of the tangled plot. In this chapter bonds will be tested, truths will be realized and friends are around whenever you need help. I know that sounded cheesy. without further delay, the newest chapter**

**Once again, a warning to spoilers to the movie tangled**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The sun made its way through the cell bars, lighting Flynn's face. He stared off into the distance, with his hands in chains. He was so worried about Rapunzel, whether the brothers did something to her, or if Jack couldn't get there fast enough. All he could do is hope.

"There's got to be some way out of this!"

Flynn turned to see he cell mates. Hiccup sat on the bed with his hands handcuffed in chains, looking at Merida trying to make a wall fall down. Her whole upper body was locked together, with chains and locks holding her arms in place. She kept trying to slam any weak wall, but it only builds her frustration.

"Will you give it a rest," Hiccup said to her. "You're hurting yourself more than the wall."

"I can't help it!" Merida said frustrated. "I get so anxious with my bow gone."

Hiccup could relate. When the guards took Merida's bow and arrows, they took his ring too. It made him worry about Toothless, and what would happen to him.

"By the way, why do I have more chains then you two?" Merida asks out loud.

"They think you're a witch, remember?" Hiccup pointed out.

"Great," Merida moaned with anger. "If I was a witch, I would blast myself out of this place."

"I hear you," Hiccup said leaning back into the bed. "We need to find a way out of this, but we can't do it banging our heads everywhere. We need a plan."

"I just hope your friend will find Rapunzel," Flynn said still looking through the window, "I just hope she's alright."

Merida and Hiccup look at Flynn. They are happy that he can see Jack, but it doesn't make them feel better to think something bad is happening. They are in jail, Rapunzel is out there and Pitch is on the loose. It was hard to think positive.

"I'm sure she is," Merida said trying to comfort him. "She's tougher then she appears."

Suddenly, the door to the cell opened, and the head guard came in with a smirk. "Let's get this over with, you three."

The three of them look at the guard confused. "What do you mean?" Merida asks.

The guard smiles at them, making them nervous.

"Oh no," Flynn said scared and mad. He puts his hand closer to his shirt collar, symbolizing what the guard's plan is.

The three of them have been condemned to death.

"You can't do that to them," Flynn yells at the guard while gesturing to Merida and Hiccup. "They're just children."

"She's a witch!" The guard yells, locking Flynn's arms behind his back. "She'll be hung like one."

"Excuse me, I'm not a witch!" Merida yells at him. She ties to defend herself, but a number of guards crowded her and held her tight.

"No!" Hiccup yelled as he is being grabbed by another guard.

"No! Please stop!" Flynn yells as the head guard drags him out of the cell.

"You two will take the witch and her associate down to the back gallows," the head guard told two men. "The rest of you will accompany me and Rider to the main gallows."

The men nod as they take Merida and Hiccup in the opposite direction of Flynn. As Flynn yells to let the kids go, he spot two people in a nearby cell. He knew those brothers too well.

Flynn quickly knocked out the guards around him, and jump to bring his hands back to his front. He quickly grabbed one of the brothers and pulled him in hard.

He had enough of those two, it was fine of them threatening to kill him, but to harm Rapunzel was too far. They knew she had magic hair, and how it was time to find out how, and what they've done to her.

"How did you find out about her?" Flynn yelled angry, with his eyes set to kill. "Tell me now!"

The brother showed fear for the first time in his life. "It wasn't us," he blurred out. "It was the old lady."

"Old lady?" Flynn repeated confused and scared. Then he felt the guards hands pull him back, and make him travel through the hall.

"No! You don't understand, she's in danger!" Flynn desperately shouts, trying to reason with the guards. But they would not listen, why would they. After all Flynn is a wanted thief, and he stole the kingdom's most prized treasure.

Flynn was horrified that they wouldn't listen; Rapunzel could be dead as far as he knows. Just the thought of never seeing her again was shattering his heart. The thing that made the ache worse is seeing the noose outside, pretty soon he'll be wearing it.

Flynn starts to lose hope; it seems there is no way out of this. He will never see Rapunzel again. But his last thought will be of her… his new dream.

* * *

Jack raced through the forest to reach Rapunzel's tower. Baby tooth can barely hold on to his shirt with how fast he's going. Soon enough, they made it to the tower. It seemed different from last time, probably due to the dark clouds above. The tower seems gloomy, lonely and cold. It seems more of a prison then a home for Rapunzel.

But Jack can't judge the architecture, he needs to get Rapunzel, and save the others. Only one problem, the window door was shut and He can't phase through solid objects. He needed a way in, and fast. He tries looking to see any other hatch to let them in, but they were all shut.

"Oh come on!" He says in frustration. "There's gotta be a way in."

Baby tooth looked at the bottom of the tower, and found a hole hidden in a bush. She calls out to Jack, saying she found a way in. He raced to the bottom, and blew the bush away with a gust of wind.

"Good work Baby tooth," he said as he races inside.

Inside the tower, Gothel finished taking out all the braids and flowers in Rapunzel's hair. She puts all the flowers in her basket, and puts on a sweet smile for Rapunzel. She did everything to make sure Rapunzel can put her complete trust in her again. She even tries to get Rapunzel to sing the special magic song.

But Rapunzel was not in a singing mood. Her heart broke and her body felt numb. She was at the point where she didn't want to feel anything at all.

It pleases Gothel, seeing her daughter so distort. So she sang the song herself and made herself young and beautiful again.

"There, It never happened," she said pulling the last of the flowers. She picks up the basket and heads for the door. "Now wash up and get ready for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup. You're favourite."

As Gothel walks by her daughter, she sees that Rapunzel is still sulking and looking down on the floor.

"I really did try, Rapunzel," Gothel said being strict, but sympathetic at the same time. "I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it." She leaves Rapunzel sulking and broken.

Gothel makes her way to the kitchen, with the proudest smile on her lips.

"I have to say," Pitch whispers from the shadows in the tower, "you sure know how to raise a child."

"Of course," Gothel said putting down the basket. "I told you that good things come to those who wait. Now my precious flower wouldn't even dream about leaving my side. She will be mine forever."

"And you will stay young and beautiful forever." Pitch comment with a hint of a sour note.

"Say what you want," Gothel says as she makes her way to the kitchen. "I have all I need right here. A daughter who trusts me, and the power to keep me this way forever."

Pitch materialized right behind Gothel, and made a long shadow behind her. "All that's left is for you to keep your end to the deal," he said. He knows that sooner or later, Jack would be coming. For all Pitch knows, Jack might've broken his friends out and they'll be heading to the tower to rescue Rapunzel. Pitch wants to make sure that doesn't happen, he needed Jack to become a fearling to put his whole plan into action to get rid of the guardians.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gothel said as if she's surprised.

"You know the DEAL I'm talking about!" Pitch threatens. "I help get your daughter back; you help me get rid of her friends."

"Oh that," she said turning around to face him. "They are already in jail, destined to be executed. So there's really no big deal."

Pitch didn't buy that for one second. He knows Jack could've and already changed that. "I just wanted to be absolutely certain," he said trying to charm her into checking. "We know they've made friends, who's to say they didn't bust them out. I need you to take me to see the prisoners suffer."

Gothel thought about that, it would be nice to see the people that took her flower away pay for that crime. But Pitch would get much more award out of it then he would. Why should she leave while she has victory in her hand? "Why?" She shrugs as she turns to prepare dinner.

"What did you say?" Pitch sneered.

"I said why," she said with no intention of going. "I have everything I need here, why would I leave now."

"Listen, you little-"

"Watch your tone! I have my daughter upstairs." Gothel said with power in her voice.

"We made a deal!" Pitch shouts angry.

"Yes, well, now I'm changing the terms." Gothel said with her arms cross. "It's clear to me that you can't travel in this world with me to guide you. And I really don't feel like traveling anymore. So I won't be taking you anywhere. You brought my flower back, she trusts me again, your work is done."

"I can make life a living nightmare for you!" Pitch threatens again with couple of nightmare stallions backing him up.

"Please," Gothel mocks. "I've been living a nightmare ever since Rapunzel left. So there is nothing you can do to scare me. So be a good boy, and go back to the shadows. I have a dinner to prepare."

She turns he back to Pitch with a smile on her face. Pitch would like nothing more then to strangle Gothel for double crossing him, maybe send her to the dessert and let her rot. But then a small fearling came to his ear and whispers that Jack is here. Then an idea came to Pitch, the best way to see Gothel suffer, is for Rapunzel to regain her newfound courage and knowledge. In turn, Gothel will lose her flower, and will have to rely on Pitch for help again.

He sinks back into the darkness, and just watch the play that's about to begin.

* * *

Jack didn't touch of step of the stairs, but flew straight up to an open trapdoor. Baby tooth held on to his shirt as he race up, and peeked what's on the other side. He can see Gothel clearly enough, humming as she cook. Jack scans the room to see if he can find Pitch or Rapunzel, but they were nowhere to be found.

'They must be in her room,' he thought. He jumped out of the trapdoor and into the room. He is certain that Gothel still can't see him, so he's safe as far as she was concern. He quickly made his way up the stairs, and made a gush of wind to blow the curtains away. He quickly went past them, and see Rapunzel almost crying on her bed.

"Rapunzel!" He cried out as he runs towards her. Baby tooth followed him in, but then felt something...something she's meant to go to. As Jack ran to Rapunzel, Baby tooth went towards the desk.

"Jack?" Rapunzel said quietly, with Pascal leaving her side as she looks up to Jack's face.

Jack gave her a nice hug, and kneels down to look at her in the eyes, with her hands in his. "I'm glad you're ok," he said frantic. "I was so worried about you. I was afraid that-"

Rapunzel pulled her hands out of his, and jerk back across her bed. "You shouldn't be here," she said sad and angry.

"Why?" He asks a little worried. "Listen we need to go, the others are-"

"You left me!" She mumbled with anger. "You all betrayed me."

Jack thought for a minute on how to fully explain what happened, but he knew that Rapunzel was not in a listening mood. He can't blame her, after all that's happened to her. "No," he said putting his staff down and trying to make Rapunzel calm down. "It was not what it looked like-"

"I trusted all of you," she said trying to hold back the tears. "And you all sold me out for that crown, and then you had the gull to tell those men about my hair. Mother was right; I should've stayed in my tower, where I can be safe from people like you." She sinks her head into her knees, letting the tears soak her dress.

"No," Jack said with a gentle but firm voice. "We didn't tell those men about your hair, we were all double crossed and were captured by Pitch and those brothers."

Rapunzel raised her head, and became confused. "What?"

"Pitch grabbed me and send Merida and Hiccup to the boat, unconscious," Jack quickly explained. "I saw the whole thing with Eugene and the brothers; they knocked him out and tied him to that boat with the crown. Then they told you that we were all out on the boat for the crown."

"How-why?" Rapunzel said puzzled, trying to connect the dots in her head.

"Think about it," jack said, trying to help her understand. "why would Merida want the crown? You know she doesn't want anything to do with royalty. And Hiccup, what good would he have with it when he is so worried about his friend? None of us sold you out for that piece of jewelry."

"But Eugene-"

"He wanted to give the crown to the brothers, and make them leave you and him alone. He never wanted that crown again. He wanted to have a life with you."

Rapunzel's eyes began to clear to the realization that maybe Eugene hasn't betrayed her after all, none of them have. "But, then how did those men know about my hair?" She asks.

"I have a feeling your mother had something to do with it," Jack said a little more serious.

Rapunzel rises a little off her bed, wanting to know why Jack would think that. "Wha-?" She questioned quietly.

"Ever since we've been out there, your mother has done nothing but urging you to get back into the tower." Jack said. "I think Merida might be right when she said you mother wants you to be this docile little girl."

"But I now understand why," Rapunzel said sinking back down to misery. "She wanted to protect me-"

"She's been working with the men that put you in danger." Jack said with force. "She's been working with them all this time, just to get you back to your tower. She's even allied herself with Pitch, he told me that himself."

"What?" Rapunzel said appalled that her mother would work for someone so evil, and has pointy teeth. "Mother would never-"

Rapunzel got up from her bed, and paced around the room, trying to gather herself. "But why?... Why would she do that? Why would she try so hard just to get me to come back?"

Jack shakes his head, not having an accurate answer to that.

Rapunzel continued pacing, holding her head with her fingers. "I'm just so confused. this whole quest thing has me more confused than ever," She said. "First, there's my stone, then the people in the tavern and kingdom. They are not as awful and selfish as I was led to believe. Then the floating lights that Eugene said they're for the lost princess. I just... I don't know what to think anymore." She sits back down on her bed, with her little sun flag in her hand.

Jack leaned closer, trying to comfort her, but it wasn't really working. He then hears Baby tooth chirping at the desk, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" He asks her. But she beckons him to come and see her. Seeing no choice, he got up and walks at the desk. He sees Baby tooth flying around a small deep purple bag. She was flying around it frantically, seemingly excited and happy.

Jack puts his fingers on Baby tooth's wings to make her stop flying. "You fairies aren't ever this excited, unless it with..." Jack stopped in his tracks, realizing what he was about to say. "...teeth." He lets go of Baby tooth and opened the bag. Inside were a lot of little teeth.

"Rapunzel? What's this?" He asks her holding the bag.

"It's nothing," she said still a little depress. "They're just my baby teeth. Mother said I should hide them, so the Tooth fairy wouldn't make weapons out of them."

"No," Jack said shaking his head and walking towards Rapunzel. "The real reason why the fairies collect the teeth is because they hold the most important memories of childhood. If someone wants to remember something back then, the fairies help them."

Without hesitation, he reaches into his little pouch, and pulls out a golden canister, with a face of a child with scruffy brown hair. "See," he says handing the canister to Rapunzel. "These are my teeth. They helped me with figuring out my past, and made my eyes open to my destiny. Maybe your teeth can help with yours."

Rapunzel looked at the canister, and became lost in her thoughts. It could help her find a way out of this confusion, but it could also be a trick. But then again, ever since she's met Jack, he has been truthful to her and wanted to help her out of anything. She quickly eyed Pascal, trying to get his opinion. He seemed to like Jack and sees some truth in his thinking, no matter how crazy it sounds. He nods with determination.

"Alright," Rapunzel said putting Jack's canister down on her bed. "Let's do this."

Baby tooth instructed Jack to put Rapunzel's hand into the bag, which he did. He then made the bag a little cold, to get the teeth to react. Then it was Baby tooth's turn for some magic. Using her wings, she sprinkled some dust into the bag, making the teeth twinkle inside.

At first, Rapunzel didn't feel anything strange on unusual. But as she looked up for a second, she saw something in her paintings. In between two of the drawings, the outline of the royal sun became brighter and brighter. Rapunzel was sure she's never painted the sun there, but now it just appeared. Within seconds, a few more suns appear around the room, each glowing brighter than the last.

'What's going on?' She thought as she studies the paintings.

"My precious little angel."

'Wait, what?' Rapunzel swore she heard a voice, a woman's voice. But it didn't belong to her mother. She quickly looked around the room, but it was just her, Jack, Baby tooth and Pascal here. So where did that voice come from?

"My bundle of sunshine."

There it was again. The women's voice sounded so familiar. Like a long lost dream.

"Look... She's smiling"

Rapunzel's heart jumped at that voice. It sounded like a man, but a man she knew. But where?

"She's smiling like a princess."

'Princess?' Rapunzel thought. Then, a glow covered her eyes. It wasn't bright but It blocked her from seeing her room and her friends. From the light came two figures in shadows coming towards Rapunzel. One was a tall man with a beard and a cape around its body, the other looked like a strong, regal woman. The biggest feature Rapunzel could point out was both of them had crowns with diamonds on them that sparkle in the light.

"Oh my dear," the man said holding the woman's hands. "Look at her, she is so beautiful."

Rapunzel wasn't sure if the man was talking about her or not. So she remained silent and still.

"She really is," the woman spoke with love in her voice. "It truly is a miracle."

The wan raised her arms towards Rapunzel, who wasn't sure whether to be frighten or not. But then, something appeared in front of Rapunzel, a small cradle. The woman ran to the cradle, and held up a cute infant with golden flowing hair.

Rapunzel looked closer at the baby. 'She looks like...me' she thought. Rapunzel was also able to get a better look at the woman, recognizing her from the mural in the kingdom.

This woman is the queen.

"Look how cute you are, pretty as a princess," the queen said tickling the baby's noes with her own. The baby giggled with such joy and happiness.

"But," the man, Rapunzel could guess the king, said stepping into the light with something in his hands. "Every princess needs a special crown."

Rapunzel recognizes the crown in his hands is the one she tried on before, and the one Eugene stole. The king placed the crown on top of the baby's head, but it slid down to about her nose. The king and queen laugh at the child's fun, and Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh too.

Then she heard cheering in the distance. She turned around to see the sky full of lanterns and the people so happy. Rapunzel was not sure, but it felt like they were cheering for her. But why?

Suddenly she heard a creaking noise. She quickly turned again to see a scene that drastically changed. It was nighttime, and she was in what could be the nursery. She quickly found the cradle, with the baby sleeping soundly. It looked like the king and queen were sleeping in a nearby bed. Rapunzel had a sick feeling in her stomach, like she knows this is going to turn out bad. Even though she doesn't want to watch, she knows she had to.

She heard the creaking getting louder and louder from a nearby window. She saw two shadows near the window. She can barely make out Pitch, and beside him was...

Her mother!

'Why would she be here?' Rapunzel thought.

"Here you are," Pitch said like a gentleman. "As I promised you, your flower."

Rapunzel watch as Gothel entered the room, with really grey hair and saggy wrinkles. She approaches the crib, with a disgusted look.

"How dare they put the flower into this brat," she whispers. Rapunzel couldn't believe her ears, why would her mother say those things.

"Hey," pitch said. "You're the one who did a poor job in hiding your flower. If you had been more careful, the royal guards wouldn't have found it and gave it to the queen while she was giving birth."

Gothel shakes her head and leans over the crib. "Let's just get this over with," she said while gathering a lock or the baby's hair in her hand.

Rapunzel stood over the crib and watch her mother. She is sure that neither her or Pitch could see her, so there is no lose in coming out of hiding.

"I pray this still works," the old woman said as takes in a deep breath. "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine..."_

As she sings, the baby's hair began to glow. Rapunzel was shock that the bay could do that. The only realistic explanation would be that she is this baby. Rapunzel watch as the magic touched Gothel, and began to refresh her skin and hair. Soon Gothel aged back till she was young a beautiful.

"_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_." Gothel continued to sing, feeling very happy. She then took out a pair of scissors from her cloak, and cut that lock of the child's hair.

Rapunzel saw in horror at what her mother has done. All her life Gothel told her that evil people tried to cut her hair, now she knows that brown lock was her mother's doing. Sure enough, that lock of golden hair turned brown. Gothel was equally shocked. The magic in that lock faded and she began to turn old and pale again.

"No!" She whispers angry.

"Looks like it won't be as easy as you thought," Pitch said seemingly pleased.

Realizing that the magic will only work through the baby's hair, Gothel quickly grabbed the child and ran for the window.

"What are you doing?" Pitch asked angry.

"Taking what's mine!" Gothel answered with frustration. The sudden movement of the baby caused it to wake up and start crying. It woke the parents, who jumped up from the beds in time to see Gothel on the balcony.

"Stop!" The king screamed as he races out of bed.

"My baby!" The queen pleaded to Gothel. But the old woman sneered at them and leapt off the balcony with the Pitch beside her and the child in hand.

Rapunzel felt overwhelm with emotion. She closed her eyes to try to avoid the pain, but it the feeling of betrayal hit harder than a knife. Knowing now that she's been lied to all her life, and was stolen from her real family. Everything felt like it was jabbing at her all at once. He real mom and dad, Gothel's description, the kingdom, Eugene, her quest, her magic, it was almost too much for her to take.

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel shot opened her eyes, and took in a huge breath of air, as if she just surface from the sea of darkness. She blinked to clear her vision, and see Jack holding her hands with worry.

"Are you ok?" He asks. "What happened?"

Rapunzel's face was covered with sweat, and her breathing was erotic. She couldn't get into her head what she just witness. But it was clear as night and day, and Rapunzel knew what it all means.

"Mother...she...she..." She began to say, but her inhale and exhale was blocking her speech.

"Slow down," Jack said coming closer and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just try to relax."

Rapunzel took in a few more deep breaths before looking at Jack. "I...I saw... Everything," Rapunzel told him. "It...it all makes sense now. The lights that come only on MY birthday, the festival, and the crown that seemed to fit on my head. Jack...I'm the lost princess."

"Come again?" Jack said a little confused.

"I'm the lost princess!" Rapunzel said becoming more determined and angry with each word.

Jack was equally shocked by this revelation. "No, way," he said with his mouth dropped.

"I saw it all," Rapunzel continued. "Mother Gothel kidnapped me from my real parents, just so she can use my hair! And she would do anything to keep me with her!"

"So she can stay young forever," Jack finishes with a cross face. He couldn't believe that anyone could hurt Rapunzel this way. Pascal and Baby tooth felt the same way. They were just gumming with anger.

"I just can't believe I believed her!" Rapunzel rages as she jumped off her bed and smacked her fist on her desk. "I can't believe what a fool I was for not realizing this!"

Jack quickly grabbed his tooth box and stuffed back in his shirt before meeting Rapunzel. "It's not your fault," he said trying to make her feel better. "She fooled us all. You can't blame yourself-"

"But she...she..." Rapunzel said trying to let her anger come out with water in her eyes. "I loved her."

"And she played that to her advantage," Jack said. "But now is the time for you to stand up to her. Let her see that you are not a tool in her machine. You are not just her flower, you are Rapunzel."

Rapunzel cleared her eyes and focused that thought in her mind. For too long her mother has been controlling her, manipulating her, and deceiving her. Well not anymore.

"You're right," Rapunzel said. Then she realizes that Merida, Hiccup and Eugene could be in trouble now. Who knows what her mother and those brothers could've done to them. She and Jack need to save them, now! "Let's go get the others."

"Alright," Jack said excited. As Rapunzel race to pick up Pascal, Jack went and got his staff.

"Rapunzel, what's going on up there?"

The voice of Gothel freezes both of them. But Rapunzel was determined to not let her so called mother sway them away.

"But first," Rapunzel told Jack, "I need to put 'mother' in her place."

Jack nods, saying he'll be beside her for this. Rapunzel marches out of her bedroom and looked Gothel in the eyes, furious.

"Are you alright?" Gothel asked in concern about half way up the stairs.

"You lied to me," Rapunzel said quietly.

Gothel couldn't quite hear what Rapunzel said, and quickly snorts at it. "Please, speak up dear. You know how I hate the mumbling."

"You lied to me!" Rapunzel snapped.

"What do you mean-?" Gothel said puzzled.

"I know who I am now!" Rapunzel announced with a strong voice that could blow over a door. "I'm the lost princess, aren't I?"

Gothel's eyes widen with fear. The very thing she kept well-hidden is exposed. He mind was racing, trying to figure out how it her perfect plan went wrong.

"Did I mumble, mother?" Rapunzel said in a low, cold voice. "Or should I even call you that anymore?"

Gothel tries putting on a smile, going back to her mother routine. Rapunzel always believes her before, this should be no different. "Oh Rapunzel, did you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" She said, acting all motherly and innocent.

But Rapunzel will have no more of this act, and pushed her mother away from her. "It was you! It was all you!" She screamed. "You told the brothers about my hair! Framing my friends and making them leave on that boat! You did it all, just to get to me!"

"Everything I did, was to protect you," Gothel said stern. "Your so called friends would've betrayed you anyway, they would-"

"No!" Rapunzel said cutting her off. "They were the only REAL family I had. They trusted me, helped me through the tough times, and actually cared about me! Not just for my hair, but as a person."

"I do care about you Rapunzel," Gothel pleads. "You are just being rash about this."

Rapunzel pushed Gothel out of the way so she and Jack made their way down the stairs. "I've spent my entire life hiding from people, who would use me for my power. When I should've been hiding from you!"

Gothel followed her down the stairs, not losing her sharpness. "Where will you go? They won't be there for you."

"What did you do?" She asks.

"That criminal, and his associates, are to be hanged for their crimes," Gothel said cruelly.

Rapunzel felt her heart being crushed again. She became horrified at what her mother has done; terrified that she would never see her friends, or the man she loves ever again.

"Now, now. It's alright dear," Gothel said in her smoothest voice. "All is as it should be." She reached her hand out, to pat Rapunzel as if she was a child who needed to understand her reasoning. Trying to bestow her love and care, just like before.

But Rapunzel reacted. She grabs her mother's wrist, and held it firm, not letting Gothel go. "No!" She said in a cold, commanding voice. "You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me. I'm not that docile, fragile, and weak girl you say I am. I'm am stronger, and wiser than I've ever been. And you know what, Merida was right. You are a terrible mother and I will never let you use my hair again!"

Rapunzel twisted Gothel's arm and pushed her away, making her stumble back and bumping into the mirror. With one swoosh; the mirror hit the floor, shattering the glass into pieces. Gothel looked at her flower, with dismay. This was the only chance to go back to the way things were, now it's almost impossible. Her flower will never give up willing; now it's time to take drastic action.

"You want me to be the bad guy?" Gothel said cruel and quite. "Fine. Now I'm the bad guy." She glares as she slowly walks towards Rapunzel, and prepares to keep Rapunzel and her hair imprison forever.

"Oh no you don't lady!" Jack yells as he slams his staff on the ground. The floor immediately got cold, and almost icy.

"Wha?" Gothel said surprised.

Jack commanded a huge gush of wind to blow the window open, and push Gothel away. She tries to block her face with her hands, and walk against the wind, but it will soon be futile. Rapunzel backed away from the scene. The wind didn't seem to want to bother her, probably because of Jack. Grateful, she ran to the window and prepares her hair for the long descend to the ground.

"Come on Jack," she said over her shoulder. "The others need us." But as she looked back out her window, and shadow cloud came and pushed her back into the tower.

"Whoa!" She yells as she falls backwards.

Jack stopped his wind and looked towards Rapunzel. He sees the dark cloud of nightmares make a stream and slamming him into the wall. It forced him against the wall, locking his hands and feet in place, making him drop his staff.

"Jack!" Rapunzel cried in fear. She kept off the floor and ran towards the shadows, and began to bang her fists on it.

"Let him go!" She commanded. But then she felt her arms being pulled to her back, and cold handcuffs latch on her wrists.

"No!" She screams as she sees Gothel putting a gag on her mouth.

"Hush my dear, don't say a word," Gothel cruelly said in a sweet sinister voice. "Mama is going keep you from the world."

"I thought you said your flower trusts you again," Pith echoed from the shadows, then appearing next to Jack. "Looks like that trust flew the coop."

Rapunzel screams in her gag at the sight of Pitch. Gothel took great notice of it, and the near freeze she had. "Why didn't you tell me she had a spirit on her side?" She said very cross.

"Just like your flower is your problem, Jack is mine," Pitch explained.

Baby tooth charges at Pitch, hoping to poke his eyes out, but he easily swat her away, knocking her out cold.

"Well then," Gothel said moving back with Rapunzel in chains. "We are going to have a nice mother and daughter chat, aren't we my little flower." Rapunzel struggles to break free from Gothel and help Jack, but it was almost impossible. Gothel attached her handcuffs to a chain in the wall, locking her tight.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait," Pitch said while making a gag for Jack. "We are about to have company..."

* * *

Back in the prison, two guards' ascot Merida and Hiccup to where they're gonna hang. Hiccup was in deep thought, trying to think of a way out of this. The guards don't really have any trouble moving him; they had their hands full with Merida. She struggles to break free from her chains, but the guards hold her tight.

"Do you not know who I am," she said with much fuss. "I'm the princess of DunBroch!"

"Sure," one guard joked. "And I'm the king of Arrendale."

Merida defiantly did not want to give up, she kept trying to push and punch her way out. But the chains locking almost her entire body are proving more difficult then she thought.

Suddenly, Hiccup let out a painful moan, and fell to his knees.

"Hey! Get up!" One of the guards commands.

"I don't feel so good," Hiccup let out an agonizing cry.

The guard let go of Merida and went to Hiccup, grabbing his collar. "I said get up!"

Hiccup took the opportunity, and head butt the guard's expose face. He then went down and swept the legs, making the guard fall back, and unconscious.

"Hey!" The other guard yell at Hiccup. Merida saw her chance, and knees the guard in the privet part. He winches in pain as he drops to his knees. As he looks at Merida, she smiles and head butts him in the face, making him go down knocked up.

"That was awesome," Hiccup said as he reaches for the guard's keys.

Merida shook her head and went to meet him. "You were amazing," she said like a proud teacher. "That was a really smart plan."

"I learn from the best," he said with a smile that made Merida blush a bit. "Lesson two; always keep your guard up."

"That right," Merida said as she sees Hiccup getting the keys. But he can't do his own lock, so he passes the keys to Merida, who just got it between her fingers. She gently and carefully got the key into the hole and unlocks his cuffs. After rubbing his wrists, Hiccup unlocked Merida from her chains.

But they could afford a minute to rest, Flynn is heading to the gallows and Rapunzel was in danger.

"Come on, we have no time to dilly dally," Merida said as she lifts Hiccup to his feet.

Together, they run through the hallway, to find Flynn. They did stop to see a table that had all their stuff on it. Hiccup quickly put on his ring to if Toothless is still there and fine. The dragon on the ring turned green, which made Hiccup very happy. He also picked up the frying pan, he needed something to fight with, and that's the only thing there. Besides, he's seen how useful it can be. Merida gathered her bow and quiver with one big swoop, and made sure she still had everything inside the quiver, like the globes and some food. Neither of them could see the crown, but that was the least of their worries. As soon as they were sure they've got everything, they ran to find Flynn. However, when they turned a corner, they saw something they didn't expect to see.

"No way," Hiccup said with his jaw opened.

* * *

Flynn struggles to break free from the guards holding him. But he didn't care if they were leading him to his death; he needed to get out of here and save Rapunzel. He knows she's in danger, and wants to go and save her. He loves her too much to lose her like this.

As the guards lead him into a narrow hall way, he spots something on a shelf that shouldn't be there, a small, fragile ceramic unicorn. As Flynn questions this, the door infront of him and the guards shut tight, so did the door behind them.

"What the?" The head guard said confused. He then turns to the door infront of him and bangs it hard. "Open this door!"

A slot on the door opened up to a crazed old man. Flynn instantly recognizes him from the Snuggling Duckling.

"What's the password?" He asks.

"What?" The head guard said confused.

"Nope," the old man said closing the slot.

The head guard's anger quickly rose to a boiling point. "Open this door!" He commands.

The old man opened the slot again, shaking his head. "Not even close," he said before shutting the slot.

The head guard couldn't take it anymore, he has to use force. "You have three seconds to open the door, or bust it open." He said with anger. The other two guards only look and hold Flynn and he readied his weapon. "One!"

Just then a thug came from the ceiling and snatched on of the guards, taking him up.

"Two!"

The other guard looked up confused, unaware that a door opened beside him. A hand reached out and grabbed the guard by the mouth, and pulled him in.

"Three!" The head turned to command his troops. But realize that it was only Flynn standing there. The door did open to the head guard, but it was a big thug from the snuggling duckling, with Hiccup on his shoulders. Before the head guard could do something, Hiccup quickly hit him on the head with the frying pan.

"Frying pans," he said as he jumps off the big guy. "Who knew right?" He races to Flynn and quickly unlocked the handcuffs.

"Thanks," Flynn said with gratitude.

"No problem," Hiccup said with a smile.

"If you two ladies are done, we should get going." Merida said from behind the thug a little annoyed. Both boys snap back to reality as the opposite door began to be knocked down by guards at the other end.

The gang quickly ran for their lives, and away from the guards. They met up with some of the other thugs and ruffians and helped them knock out the guards. While Hiccup either ran or used the frying pan, Merida would use her arrows to snag on the guard's clothes and nailed to a wall. Flynn fought with his fists, and pushing the guards out of the way. The thugs helped in their own unique way, one would use an axe, another would use a his army of rats, and the mime never really did anything expect be a distraction.

Soon, the threesome made it to a courtyard that was surrounded by tall walls. But they also saw the hook hand thug, and the big noes thug. The hooked hand thug took Flynn and put him on a wheelbarrow, while the other grabbed Hiccup and Rapunzel and led them to another nearby wheelbarrow.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Just keep your head down, elbows lock and legs apart." The hooked thug said with a wink.

"Why would we-?" Flynn began to say. Then without warning, Vladimir jumps on the other end of Flynn's barrow, and launched him into the air and over the wall.

"Oh no," Hiccup gulped in fear as he readies the position. Merida prepares too for the worst, and then felt her hand being grabbed by the big noes thug.

"Don't forget me, darling," he said sweetly to her.

Normally she would puke at this guy, but he is trying to save her life. So she leaned in and plants a very, very small kiss on his cheek. "I won't," she said as a giant thug hit her barrow. It launches her and Hiccup into the air and over the wall. She took a second to glance that now they are in the kingdom's village and heading towards a giant hay stack.

It was a soft landing, just like a pillow. Hiccup and Merida quickly got out and saw Flynn landed right on Maximus's saddle.

"Max," he said a little surprised. "You went and got them, to save us?"

Maximus turned his head to Flynn and neighs with a nod. He did promise Rapunzel to keep Flynn safe, and he finally seems like a decent guy. So he had no trouble helping him out.

Flynn was surprised and grateful. For so long, Maximus just seemed like a bad horse, now he sees the horse as a new best friend.

"Thank you," Flynn said stroking the mane.

"We really have no time for this!" Merida said as she jumps onto the horse.

"Yeah," Hiccup agrees as Merida helps him up. "Rapunzel is still in danger."

"Right," Flynn said as he snaps back to reality. "Lets go Maximus, show us how fast you can go!"

With that, Maximus charges through the streets and out of the kingdom with great speed. Only one thought was in everyone as they race through the forest.

They have to get to Rapunzel, before it's too late.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	18. Rapunzel's Tears and Centre

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is another chapter of this story.**

**Sorry it took a while longer then I thought, It's been pretty busy around here. but here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Once again, a warning to spoilers to the movie tangled**

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Maximus raced through the forest, breaking almost every branch he came through. He didn't stop for one second to catch his breath. For any second lost, could mean that Rapunzel was one second closer to danger. She was such a sweet girl to Max; he doesn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Rapunzel's safety wasn't just on Maximus's mind, it was on everyone's. Everyone on Maximus's back was really concern about her. But that concern became determination, to get to her a lot faster.

Maximus picked up speed as they went through the grassy curtain and through a tunnel. Then everyone saw it, the tower. It certainly looked the same as ever, but the dark clouds above cast a shadow of gloom in the area.

Wasting no time, Flynn jumps off Maximus and race to the base of the tower. "Rapunzel!" He cried out. He waited only for a second before yelling again. "Rapunzel let down your hair!"

But he got no response. He became frantic, wanting to know that she's safe. Hiccup and Merida both jump off of Maximus and met Flynn at the base.

"I don't like this," Hiccup said speaking his mind.

"Never mind that," Flynn said as he grabs some of the stones at the base. "I'll climb myself." With that, he starts to lift his body to his hands and started to climb.

"Are you nuts?" Merida said to him. "You could fall off and die if you climb that way."

"I don't care," Flynn said with determination. "I have to know she's ok." It seemed like nothing was going to stop Flynn. He just wanted to see Rapunzel's smile again, and know that she is safe.

Then, from the top of the tower, and loud clicking sound can be heard. Everyone looked up to see a stream of golden hair making its way down to meet them.

Flynn let out a huge sigh of relief, Rapunzel is still alive. Wasting no time, he grabbed the hair and began to climb it.

"Wait!" Hiccup whispers to Flynn, making him stop. "This is too weird. Rapunzel let down her hair but didn't answer to us, it's clear something is not right."

"I agree," Merida nods. "It could very well be a trap up there." Even Maximus agreed that it's a trap.

But Flynn shook his head and continued to climb. "Rapunzel is up there and alive, I have to see her." He wasn't going to let anyone talk him out of this. His mind was set of seeing Rapunzel, no matter the cost.

Merida huffed that Flynn wouldn't listen to reason, while Hiccup hatch a thought. 'There has to be another way into the tower. How else could Gothel got herself and Rapunzel back in without the use of the hair.'

He began to race around the tower, till he found the hidden doorway in the bushes. "Merida, over here!" He whispers to make sure no one on the upper levels can hear him. The last thing they need is to announce a surprise attack.

Merida got the hint and signals Maximus to stay put, while she and Hiccup began to race up the stairs.

Flynn finally reached the top, and hauls himself inside. "I never thought I'd see you again," he said never feeling so happy. But then the happiness turned to horror. He can see the room becoming very dark, with broken glass shards on the floor. But the sight that really terrified him was seeing Rapunzel gagged and chained to the wall. Her eyes widen with fear, and her cries were of warning.

As Flynn tried to figure out what is happening, a sharp pain went into his backside and straight through his stomach. His whole body cringed at the pain, and fell down on the floor. He got a glance at a shadow above him, a woman now holding a bloody dagger.

"Now look at what you've done Rapunzel," Gothel said coldly as she walks over Flynn's body. She smiles at Pitch, who is still holding Jack with his shadows, before turning her attention back to Rapunzel. "Don't worry dear; our secret will die with him."

Rapunzel couldn't stand the sight of Flynn on the ground. He was dying and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Gothel was intending on leaving Flynn to die. Rapunzel tries again to break free from her chains, but they still held her firm. She eyes at Jack, also trying to break free and help, but he was trapped as well. It seems like everything is hopeless, but she can't give in, not now. Because if she did, Gothel will win and use her like she did before. She can't allow to be taken advantage of again.

Gothel reached behind Rapunzel and unhook the chain off the wall, and began to drag her flower to the trap door. "And as for us," she said with much force, "we are going, where no one will ever find you again." But Rapunzel refuses to be trap again. She struggles to get closer to Flynn, while her mother keeps dragging her away.

"And you will finally get your prize," Gothel said eyeing Pitch.

He smiles a charming yet creepy smile as he toys his finger on Jack's face. "You are going to make a lovely nightmare."

Jack turns his face in disgust at Pitch's gesture. He eyes Rapunzel being dragged away and Baby tooth still on the ground with Pascal, it seems like the bad guys are going to win.

But then, and arrow came through the trap door, and nearly missing Gothel's face.

"Get back!" Merida ordered, pointing another arrow at Gothel, with Hiccup behind her with the frying pan. "Stay away from her!"

But Gothel didn't move, but looks at the two of them coldly. "I've had enough of you two," she said. "You've become a bad influence on my daughter."

"Who would lock her own daughter in chains?" Hiccup yells angry while tightening his hands on the pan. "What kind of mother are you?"

"I can answer that one for you," Merida said over her shoulder. "A bad one." She then draws her bow back a little more, aiming for Gothel's head. "Now let her go!" She threatens.

Gothel chuckle a bit, seeing the two of them threatening her. "I don't think so," she said. "I think you should just get out of our way."

Out of nowhere, two shadow tentacles came through the trap door, grab them both and lift them through the trap door. The shadows then pushed them both to a wall, and held them in place. Not one of them can move or do anything to stop Gothel.

"Now that that's done, come along dear," Gothel said resuming her journey to get Rapunzel through the door.

But Rapunzel continues to try to go back. She eyes her friends being hostages, and her new love on the floor dying, she needed to stay and help them. Especially Flynn, he'll die if she doesn't use her hair on him soon. She has to get to him before it's too late. She has to save her friends too. She can't give in to Gothel, not now.

"Really Rapunzel," Gothel shouts, trying to reel her flower in. "Enough already! STOP FIGHTING ME!"

With all her might, Rapunzel pulled away from Gothel and manages to loosen her gag around her mouth. "No!" She cried with defiance. "I won't stop, for every second of my life. I will fight. I will never stop trying to get away from you!"

Rapunzel drew up the courage she never had before, enough to make a fight with Gothel. She wanted her mother to be afraid at her, to not take advantage of her in the way she did. Rapunzel knows who she is and the truth about the world. She understands everything so clearly now, and doesn't want things to be the way they were.

But she also knows that Gothel won't give up. She'll do whatever it takes to get Rapunzel to stay with her. Even hurt the people she cares about. She quickly looks around the room, seeing everyone either in the walls in chains, or on the floor dying. Her friends, her love, they'll will never be safe if she fights to be free. She made a plan to make sure they will be alright, even if it means giving up her freedom for them. It would just make her happy that they'll be safe.

She turns back to Gothel, and look at her with a sad look on her face. "But, if you let me heal him, and you let them go, I'll go with you," she pleads to her mother.

Everyone in the room was shocked at what Rapunzel just said.

"No! Rapunzel don't!" Flynn choke in pain. He wants Rapunzel to be free from this woman. Even if it means he's dead, he can't allow Rapunzel's good spirit to be locked up again.

"No, don't!" Merida yells with so much emotion.

"Don't worry about us," Hiccup screams in desperation.

"Don't do this!" Jack muffled through his gag, hoping Rapunzel heeds everyone's words.

She ignore them and kept her gaze on Gothel. "I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me save my friends, and you and I will be together. forever. just like you wanted. I promise."

Gothel's eyes narrow at Rapunzel, thinking. She knew her flower has never broken a promise in her life. If doing this one good deed means that Rapunzel will be hers' forever, she should abide by it.

"Don't tell me your thinking about this?" Pitch yells. The last thing he wants is to let his prey go, especially when he is so close to it.

Gothel looked at Pitch, then back at Rapunzel. "If there's one thing I know about my daughter, is that she's never broke a promise." She then undoes the cuff on Rapunzel's wrists, and removed the gag.

Rapunzel immediately ran to Flynn, and examined his wound. It's a very deep cut, and he was losing a lot of blood.

"Eugene," she quickly hugged. "I'm so sorry. But you're going to be fine, I promise." She quickly took some of her hair and put it over the wound.

"No, no Rapunzel," he said trying to get the hair off of him. But he was too weak to match Rapunzel's speed. "I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you die," Rapunzel whispers sweetly to him.

"But if you do this, then you will die," he said trying to make her stop.

She hushed him like a mother to a child. "It's going to be ok," she said.

"No it isn't" Hiccup said, "You can't just give in like this."

"I have to," she said while glancing to all of her friends on the walls. "It's the only way you can be safe."

"But, you will never live your dream," hiccup said in desperation, hoping for Rapunzel to listen to everyone.

Rapunzel looked at each of her friends, reflecting on the adventure she had. She battled with the worst men, met a lot of amazing people, and saw the world in more colours then on her walls. She learned so much and will treasure that forever. "Thank you all for helping me make my biggest dream come true," she said with a warm smile. "I will remember each and every one of you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just to know that you will be safe, I'll be happy with that."

While Rapunzel talked to her friends, Flynn tries desperately to get the hair off him, but it was no use. He can't allow Rapunzel to give in and be a prisoner for this horrible woman. He then remembers something she told him, the one condition about her hair. He felt around until his hand pricked on a big shard of glass. He quickly hid it so no one can see it.

"Rapunzel," Merida said on the verge of tears, as much as she tries to fight them. She doesn't to show Rapunzel the weakness she feels. "You might be the bravest lass I've ever known." Hiccup and Jack nod their heads in agreement while displaying their own sad expressions.

"Thank you," Rapunzel said with a sad smile. "It means a lot coming from you." With that, she leans down to Flynn and took a deep breath.

"Rapunzel, wait," Flynn said raising a hand to Rapunzel's cheek. She looked deep in his eyes, seeing the soul inside of him. It made her sad to never see them again, but knows she has to do what's right. She can't deny that she loves him, and deep down knows that he loves her too. Somehow she knows he's asking to kiss her, it's a funny feeling in her heart.

As she leans in to give him a loving, assuring kiss, his hand moves past her cheek and grabbed her hair. With all his strength, he holds the glass shard and uses it to cut Rapunzel's hair.

"Eugene, what?" Rapunzel said shocked. She could see little locks fall around her face. The golden strains quickly turned brown. They made their way to her roots and stayed there. It was obvious to her that her magic hair is gone, and the hair on her head is brown.

"No!" Gothel said in fear. She quickly picked up the long hair on the floor, trying to gather it all. But all the golden hair quickly turned brown.

"What have you done?!" She screams in anger as she sees her arm becoming thinner and whiter. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

She stumbles to the cracked mirror and got a look at herself. Her hair and skin quickly became a ghostly white, and shrivelled. She started to lose her balance and her youth. She could feel the ages catching up to her, and draining her.

"PITCH! HELP ME!" She cried as she pulls her hood over her face.

But Pitch has no intention of helping her; after all she's the one who went back on the deal. Besides, there's nothing he can do anyway. "Why," he shrugs the same way she did to him.

Gothel stumble backwards in pain as her life is being sucked dry. But the nightmares started to fade away around Merida and Hiccup. Soon they were free from their bondage.

Pitch knew what this meant, he was tied to this time thanks to Gothel, and now that she's dying, he won't be tied anymore. Meaning he'll be going back to the present soon. Before he disappears, he turns to Jack in a threatening voice. "This is far from over." With that he disappears, taking all his shadows and nightmares with him.

Gothel still wallow in pain as she feels herself getting smaller and colder. Not looking where she's going, she trips on Jack's staff and fell over the window and out of the tower.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh...! She screams with her final breath as her clothes whether away and her skin sinks to her bones. All her hair became thinner and thinner until it disappears. Her bones began to break and her body sank into her cloak. When she hits the ground, all that was left was an explosion of dust.

Rapunzel took a glance out of the window, and saw that her mother is now dead and gone.

Jack picks up his staff and put a hand on Rapunzel, "are you ok?" He asks.

Rapunzel didn't know what to think, everything happened so fast. "I...I think so," she said with a heavy heart. Yes her mom lied to her, but she was the only mother she's known. And now she's gone.

But Rapunzel can't focus on what happened to Gothel; Flynn is still on the ground dying.

"Eugene," she said with great fear. "No, no, no, no, stay with me!"

Hiccup and Merida came to Jack and just watch. None of them had a clue what to do. Baby tooth finally recovers, but can only watch Rapunzel struggling to save Flynn.

She knew the magic in her hair is gone, but she has to try. It's the only thing she can think of to save Flynn's life. "Flower gleam and glow, let your...power shine..."

"Rapunzel, stop."

Rapunzel looked at Flynn, and see that the colour in his eyes is fading. She couldn't help the tears appearing in her eyes, she was going to lose the man she loves.

"It's ok, it's ok," he said with every ounce of life he has left. "You're free now, that's what matters."

"But why?" Rapunzel said through her tears. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because... You were my new dream," he confessed to her.

Rapunzel leaned in to him and softly said, "and you were mine," with all her heart. A smile spread across Flynn's face as he closed his eyes. Rapunzel could feel his heartbeat slowing down, and his breathing was almost nonexistent.

"No, no please," she begged Flynn. "Please stay with me."

The others were watching near the window and felt nothing but sorrow. Even Merida had to wipe a few tears of her face. Jack was so sad; he unknowingly made a small flurry of snowflakes around everyone.

But Rapunzel couldn't feel the snowflakes; she couldn't feel anything but sorrow and pain. "You've shown me... that the world outside... was not a dark cruel place. It's full of light... and colour... and amazing things." She said trying to keep her emotions together. "You saved me from my prison, and I need you here to help guide me. I need... I... I love you."

Tears quickly dropped down to his shirt, and Rapunzel couldn't stop them coming even if she tried. She couldn't find comfort from her pain. All she can do is pray for a miracle.

_"Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine_," she sang quietly, hoping for a miracle.

There was a moment of silence, except for Rapunzel's sobs. But then, Jack saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see the old painting of Rapunzel seeing the lights. Then the most parculier thing happen, all the painted lanterns began to flow almost like the real ones.

"Ummm, what's going on?" Jack said getting everyone's attention. But only Hiccup and Merida could look away to see the glowing painting.

Then the glowing lanterns leaped off the wall and circle around the room. Rapunzel looked up from Flynn's chest to see what's happening, but her tears still soak his vest. Then a glow came from her tears, and a light spread like a flower. As she wondered what is happening, the lanterns came together and shine a bright light around the room. Everyone had to cover their eyes to avoid and damage. When both lights dimmed, everyone looked up to see a floating ball of purple light where the lanterns were. The light flew down to Rapunzel, and she held it in her hand.

She felt something weird, a connection to this light. It was filling her body with relief and relaxation. She felt a power flowing in her, spreading to every cell in her body. She even felt it in the roots of her hair, which began to grow until it hit the floor.

When she looked at the light, it dimmed, leaving a very small purple rock with a golden symbol on it.

"My stone?" Rapunzel whispered.

"Rapunzel," she heard Hiccup scream in surprise. "Your hair!"

Rapunzel's eyes widen as she feels her head. The short hair that was there 2 seconds ago was no more. Now her hair is long again. She let one lock go down her shoulder to see its back to a golden blonde.

"It grew back!" Merida said surprised.

"Shame really,"

Rapunzel looked down to see the person talking.

"I'm more of a fan of brunettes," Flynn said with a smile.

Happiness and joy could not describe what Rapunzel was feeling. "Eugene," she cried as she hugs him tight. He hugged her back, with the I describe feeling she has.

All at once, the atmosphere in the room changed. The sun was coming through the window, the room was so bright that no shadow can spread, and everyone had a smile on their face.

Rapunzel and Flynn took the opportunity and embrace each other's love with a passionate kiss.

At that moment, everything seemed right with the world.

As everyone prepared to leave the tower, Rapunzel looked at her hair. It wasn't as long as it was before; her hair went down to about her ankles and tickling them. She quickly sang the magic song to see if the magic is back, sure enough the hair glowed and probably still has the healing factor. But this time, she didn't feel trapped because someone wanted to use her for it. Instead, she felt free and decisive. She won't be held down by anyone wanting to use her hair; she is now free to make her own choice. And her first one is to put that hair in a long braid, to keep it neat and tangled free, and then she joined her friends as they go down the trap door.

Everyone walked out of the tower and met Maximus outside. Jack took a close look at Gothel's cloak, reviling nothing but dust inside.

"Just like that professor guy in the last crusade, right?" he said with a smile. Unfortunately, no one else smiles back, they were just confused.

"I need to stop making references," Jack said slapping his forehead.

A few hours later, everyone made it to the snuggling duckling, to celebrate Rapunzel's release. Some of the thugs that helped everyone escape the jail were here, and happy they could help. When Rapunzel told them who she really was, she was surprised to see them all bow down and salute their lost princess.

The snuggling ducking became a huge party hall, with the hooked-hand guy playing some good music. While the big noes guy tried to get Merida to dance with him, she just points to a lonely girl in the corner and suggests he make the first move with her. It worked and he and the woman danced in perfect harmony. The mime seemed to be happy, though he wasn't saying it.

Maximus was very happy too, he had all the apples he could eat, and got a lot of applauses from the thugs. Though it was uncomfortable for him at first, Maximus liked hanging out with them. Pascal enjoyed himself too, but mostly with the food.

Hiccup was pulled into the celebration, and showed off his blacksmith advice with some of the thug's weapons. He was offered with mugs of drink and compliments for his help. As for Jack, he just leans against the wall and watch the celebration. He wasn't too big with parties, and just like seeing people having a good time.

As for Rapunzel and Flynn, well Flynn net by Eugene again, and he and Rapunzel danced in the centre of the room. This time felt more magical then the one in the kingdom, and the feeling of love was mutual. They wanted to share that with the whole world with how they feel about their love and new life. When the hook-hand guy played a familiar tune, they couldn't help but to sing together.

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_," Rapunzel sang with glee.

"_And then suddenly I bump into you..."_

"With a frying pan," Eugene said while rubbing the back of his head. "_Anyway, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place._

_And maybe it's the party talking or the smile on you."_

Rapunzel giggles at his comment. _"But with you..."_

Eugene took her hand and turned her. _"But with you, I found my place..."_

_"I see your face..."_ Rapunzel said when she faced him again.

_"And it's nothing like I've ever known before!" _They both sang as they take each other's hand and spin around.

_"Life is an open door!_

_Life is an open door!_

_Life is an open door!"_

_"With you!"_ Rapunzel said with a smile

_"With you!"_ Eugene said back.

_"With you!"_ Rapunzel repeats

_"With you!"_ Eugene said dipping her in a romantic style

_"Life is an open door..."_ They both said looking at each other's eyes, becoming lost in the moment.

Eugene raises Rapunzel back on her feet and smile sweetly. _"I mean it's crazy..."_

"What?" Rapunzel asks.

_"We finish each other's—"_

_"Sentences!"_

"Exactly" Eugene shouts with glee.

Rapunzel jumps on a table and looks down at Eugene. _"I never thought that-"_

_-you think so much like me!" _Eugene said with her as he jumps on a nearby table.

"Jinx!" They shout as they point their fingers together. "Gotcha!"

_"With all that we've been through,_

_There's a thing that came true!"_

_"You-"_ Eugene starts

_"And you-"_ Rapunzel adds in.

_"We-"_

_"Made-"_

_"- a brand new dream."_ They sang together as some thugs push the tables together.

_"Say goodbye..." _Eugene said holding jumping down and pick up Rapunzel by the waist, helping her down.

_"I'll Say goodbye..."_ Rapunzel sang to her love.

_"To the pain of the past"_ they both sang as the meet each other on the ground.

_"We don't have to feel it anymore!"_

They circle back to the centre of the tavern, catching everyone's eyes.

_"Life is an open door!_

_Life is an open door!"_

Rapunzel catches the eyes of her friends, who watch from their own table, happy for her.

"_Life is now so much more!"_

_"With you!"_ Rapunzel said to Eugene.

_"With you!"_ Eugene responds.

Rapunzel then turn to her friends and gestures them to join her and Eugene. "_With you guys!"_

At first the group was confused_, "With us?"_ Jack asks Rapunzel, who came towards them and pulls Merida and Hiccup to the centre. Jack followed, as the chorus picked up again.

_"Life is an open door..."_ Eugene and Rapunzel sang, putting their arms around the group, making a big huddle.

Merida and Hiccup shrugs and joins in the next verse._ "Life is an open door..."_

Then the feeling of friendship kicked in. They've been through a lot together, and it made their bond stronger. They realized that together, they can do anything, even finished this quest and stop Pitch. Then they can live the way they want, and the world can be an open book to what they want.

_"Life is an open door_!" The group cheer and raise their hands to the sky. The crowd appealed the group that they are moving forward to their dreams. One thing was for sure with the group, they've become the best of friends.

When the celebration was done, everyone went outside to say goodbye to their new friends. The thugs gave out hugs and good pats on the shoulders. The most heartbreaking goodbye was between Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Do you have to go," he asks.

"Yes," She said trying to hide her sadness. "Pitch, the spirit who worked with my mother, is still out there. He needs to be stopped."

"I know," he said holding a hand to her cheek, "just be careful, alright."

She nods as she leans in to kiss him on the lips. She then turns to Maximus and scratches his neck. "You'll keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." She said raising an eyebrow. The horse neighs and stands in attention, showing his new mission was clear.

"You are such a good horse." She said as she hugs him goodbye.

Pascal pulls on her braid, getting her attention. He begged her to take him with her, but she picks him up and puts him on Eugene's shoulder.

"Sorry Pascal," she said with a pity face. "You can't come with me, it's going to be a little unpredictable where I'm going, and I need to know that you are safe."

Pascal frowns and his skin turns red. But she scratches her finger on his head, making him calm again.

"I will be back, I promise," she said with a smile.

"Don't worry blondie," Flynn said with a smile. "I'll take good care of him."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She then runs to meet up with her friends down the path.

She quickly turned though and waved, "goodbye!" Every thug and ruffian responded by waving goodbye back. Maximus and Flynn also waved goodbye, but more of a worried. It created the hope that she will come back to them, and then their new lives can begin.

Rapunzel raced to her friends and they begin to walk out of the snuggling duckling resident's view.

"Hard to believe that you're really a princess?" Hiccup said in wow.

"I know," Rapunzel with a smile. "I can hardly believe it myself."

"Why don't you go and meet your real parents?" He asks.

"I wish I could," Rapunzel answers. "But then they might not let me go on this quest. Stopping Pitch is more important than seeing my parents."

"On the bright side, you've got your stone," Merida pointed out while moving her quiver holding the arrows and the globes. Rapunzel's stone was in there, just to be sure that they couldn't lose it.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Jack asked with Baby tooth on his shoulder.

"I'm not exactly sure," she shrugs. "But it's just like Emily said, 'our stone would be where our hearts are.' My heart was locked in my tower, even when we were outside. I was just so focus on the lanterns then returning to mother. But when she was destroyed, there was nothing tying me to the tower, and I remembered Eugene showing me the true colours of the world. Everyone was so unique and nice, the buildings had their own voice in the way they're structure. I just opened my eyes to how creative the world is and not all dark and evil like my mother said." She pause in a realization. "That's my centre, creativity. I can see people's true colours and use that inspiration with my paintings."

"It certainly matches," Jack said with a smile.

"It feels so weird, yet amazing at the same time," Rapunzel said speaking her thoughts. "I can't believe it took me this long to figure out my centre, or the fact that my mom was evil."

"Believe me I know," Jack said twirling his staff. "Took me three hundred years to figure out my centre."

"Well I'm not waiting 300 years for mine," Merida said stopping the group and putting a hand on her hip. "Come on, we've got one, but we need three more."

Everyone stopes in their tracks making sure no one else could see them, or what they are about to do.

"So what's our next stop?" Rapunzel asks.

"I'm still in no hurry to go home," Merida said removing her quiver from her back and pulling out a small snow globe.

"So I guess it's me," Hiccup said taking the globe. "We are off to Berk."

"I can't wait!" Rapunzel jumps in excitement.

"It will be interesting," Merida admits.

"I can't wait to meet your dragon friend," Jack said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, him," Hiccup said while looking at his ring. He became a little worried of what his friends will think when they meet Toothless. Will they try to kill him like his tribe would, or give Toothless a chance. But seeing as he is traveling with a spirit and two princesses, they'll probably be more open minded then the Vikings in his village. Only one way to find out.

"Let's do this," Hiccup said while shaking the globe. He has to get the location in mind of where they would end up. He can't say the cove; they could accidentally freak Toothless out. He also can't say the village; they might appear right in the middle and scare a lot of Vikings into attacking them. Besides, he's been gone for a while; surely the tribe might be looking for him. He has to pick someplace quiet and safe to appear. Then the ideal place came into his head.

"Raven point, just outside the village of Berk!" He shouts. Within seconds, a cliff side appeared in the globe. Hiccup used every bit of strength to throw the globe on the ground and smash it to bits. The glass shards flew up and created a portal in the air.

"See you guys on the other side," Jack said as he jumps in with Baby tooth. He was followed by Rapunzel, the Merida. Hiccup was a little hesitant to go in. He was going to run away from Berk, to forget about it and start a new life with Toothless. Now he has to go back and stop an evil spirit from destroying it. But he tried to look on the bright side, he'll see Toothless again, and maybe he can prove to his tribe that he's not as weak as they think.

With a deep breath, he jumps through the portal, and journeys back to the island of Berk.

* * *

"Well, that was a little...unexpected."

Pitch sat on his iron throne, thinking about what just happened. It seems that these new guardians would be more troublesome then he anticipated. Three of them were mortal children, yet they were able to figure they're way out of imprisonment.

"Those children are going to be a problem." Pitch said pressing his fingers together.

"But you can defeat them," Tooth said kneeling by his side. "You are the master of darkness."

"Yes," he said standing and flying to his globe. "But they still have Jack, and he surprised me."

Pitch's mind went back to the night on the lake, where Jack frosted his nightmares without his staff. What if he can do more than that?

"Don't worry too much master," Tooth said with a bit of sweetness in her voice. "Jack won't matter as soon as you turn him into one of us. And look," she points to he globe, with a lot of the lights going out. "The children will stop believing soon. Jack will be powerless to stop you, and the world will be yours."

Pitch smiles as he brushes his hand over her cheek. "I can see why the guardians really like listening to you."

Both of them turn their heads to see Bunny approach them.

"It's working master," he said. Christmas decorations are being destroyed, along with the children's belief."

"Excellent," Pitch said being proud. "Anything about where our jolly old friend is hiding?"

"Nothing yet master," Bunny said. "But soon, he will grow weak, and expose himself. That's when we will get him."

"And the Sandman will get weaker too," Tooth pointed out. "He will be right for the picking soon."

"Excellent," Pitch said looking at the two of them. "Keep it up, I want those children to lose faith, just on time for Christmas."

"Well the weather is certainly helping," Bunny said with an evil smile.

Without Jack's magic and Pitch messing with the powers of nature, the northern part of North America is dealing with a huge snowstorm. Soon they will have no electricity and the roads will be too hazardous to go out and play. People will focus more on staying alive and warm then Christmas. All and all, Pitch was very pleased with this change of weather.

"Yes it is," he said with pride as he observed the globe. He then turns to his puppets. "Keep disrupting the holiday; make North come out of hiding. I want him and the Sandman found!"

"You heard the master ladies," Tooth said to her troops before they fly off. But Bunny stayed to ask his master a question.

"What are you going to do?"

Pitch chortle as his hands goes over Merida's and Hiccup's tooth cases. "I am going to make sure those children do not interfere again."

With that, he picks up Hiccup's box and put his pendent close to it. The jewel shines a bright green light, and it engulfs Pitch, making him vanish into thin air.

* * *

"You guys too," Jamie talked to his computer.

"Yeah," Caleb said with Skype. "We can't go outside with the weather like this. Dad's saying that he had to cancel our trip to Disney world because of the snow."

"My mom is going to work less and less with the crazy weather." Pippa said.

"I know," Jamie said. "My mom's boss had to close the store in fear of her not coming home."

"This is awful luck," Monty said with a droopy face.

"I know, and this close to Christmas too." Claude said.

"My dad is worried he's not going to be here for Christmas." Cupcake said with a sour face.

"I'm more worried that Santa isn't going to get through this storm." Monty said with the lot agreeing to that statement.

"Hang on guys," Jamie said with a hopeful look. "He can still make it, he's got Rudolph remember. And Jack will clear the snow before then..."

"Then why isn't he!" Cupcake yells at Jamie. A lot of the friends on the screen nod in agreement.

"Yeah, why is he making this storm in the first place?" Pippa asked.

"Maybe it's not his fault," Jamie said, defending his friend. "He had to leave in a hurry remember, the guardians must be fighting something big and..."

"Jamie enough," Caleb said with a sad look. "You need to think, this weather is real, and Jack is not coming to help us."

"What are you saying?" Jamie asked with narrow eyes.

"I'm saying that maybe he was just an imaginary friend, that we just all dreamed him."

"You're not saying that you are giving up on Jack?" Jamie said applaud at what his friend just said. "He's our friend!"

"He's something we made up!"

"What about that battle with Pitch?" Jamie asked his friends. "And the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Santa were there. How can we dream that up?"

"We just...did," his friend said looking away from the screen. Jamie looked at the other's faces, sharing that unsure look and having dark circles under their eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jamie asked out of concern. "Why are you acting like this? You know Jack Frost is real, so why are you acting like you've never knew him."

"He was just a dream," his friend said while keeping the sorrow in his voice. "You should be lucky you get those, and not...not..."

"Nightmares," Cupcake finished. She then logged out and her screen went black.

"Nightmares..." Jamie layed back on his headboard in thought. Thinking back to the last time he encounter nightmares, and the one person that could produce them. "Pitch Black! He must be back and spreading fear again. The guardians must be fighting him right now to..."

"Can it Jamie," Claude said. "Enough already." Then he logged out of the chat.

"Yeah, you should be more focused on keeping warm." Caleb said before he followed his brother.

"I'm sorry Jamie," Pippa said before she logged out.

Jamie looked down on his computer, not believing his friends talked that way. It was one thing to be worried about Christmas not coming, but to blame and forgets Jack is pulling on Jamie's heart string.

"I should log out too, my mom doesn't want me up past 8." Monty said with a hand above his screen. "What are you going to do?"

Jamie looked at his last friend on the screen, with determination in his eyes. "I'm going to keep my promise to Jack, and keep believing." Jamie shuts his computer hard and puts it on the floor. He turns off his lamp and covers himself up in covers. His mind was racing over what his friends said. But he knows Jack is real, and he'll believe that. His resolve drifted him to sleep.

As he slept, the Sandman's sand found its way to Jamie's head and help turns his dreams sweet. Jamie began to dream that Jack was back and making a huge snow fort that he and Jamie can play and shoot cannon sized snowballs at people. A passing nightmare saw the dream, and crept into the dream, with a thirst for misery. It was determined to turn this sweet dream into a nightmare.

But as it gets close to Jamie, a shot of green light blasts the nightmare away. Emily smiles as she draws her hand back to her side. She looks at Jamie and sits on his bed. Her finger gentle moves some hair from his face and she can see him smile.

"As I promised you Jack," she said as she watches the dream preformed in front of her. "I'll keep Jamie safe."

She leaves the bed and leaves behind a flower to keep an eye on Jamie. She phases through the bedroom wall and jumped down to the ground. Snow whizzed by her as she makes her way to the old tree in the kid's backyard. She phases into the tee and use its trunk as an elevator to her golden tree.

But she can only look at it in misery, most of the leaves are turning brown, and the tree was getting closer and closer to dying. Emily was worried, with each leaf dead, more problems the world will take. Nature will die, and everything will be out of balance.

"But you must hurry Jack," she said holding her hands in a prayer, "time is running out."

* * *

**So Rapunzel now has her stone, and the group is one step closer to stopping Pitch. Up next is Berk and everyone's favorite dragon. **

**Stay tune to see what happens.**

* * *

**Song:**

**Love's an open door-Frozen**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	19. This is Berk

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is another chapter of this story.**

**So now we travel from the sweet kingdom of tangled, to the rough village of berk. Let's see how our little group deals with a new environment with new rules.**

**Spoilers for How to train your dragon **

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The group tumbled through the portal, getting that same sick feeling as before. The tunnel seemed longer then last time, mostly because they have to travel farther back then to Rapunzel's time. When the light came to then end, everyone got spit out and landed hard on the ground. The portal closed, letting the sunlight touch their skin.

When they slowly came to, they start to feel the rough grass beneath them, and the cool breeze on their backs. But the queasiness in their stomachs makes it pretty hard to stand up.

"Jack," Merida groans while holding her gut. "Next time we see North, we should tell him to offer a better mode of transportation."

"No problem," Jack said using his staff to stand up.

Rapunzel rolled to her front, and slowly sat up to see the ocean surrounding the cliff. It was a deep blue, with rough sea stacks popping up everywhere. "Whoa," she said quietly. But her jaw dropped when she turned around and saw Hiccup's home. When Jack and Merida felt better to stand on their own two feet, they wowed at the scenery.

Just on the other side of the bank and down the cliff, was a small village With tiny houses and a small harbour. The village was next to a small mountain with huge doors leading inside. The forest surrounding the village was vast and strong with evergreens. A huge mountain overlooked the entire island with snowy peaks. But everyone's eyes went back to the village, seeing pretty big people living there.

"So, this is Berk," Merida said to confirm their location.

"Yep," Hiccup said joining the others and looking down on his home. "It's about a few days north of hopelessness and a few degrees south from freezing to death."

"I don't know," Rapunzel said scratching her chin "looks like a nice village to me."

"It has its perks," Hiccup said. "We've got pretty good fishing spots, the woods are great for hunting and we have charming views of the sunset."

"And looks like you have a massive hall," Jack said pointing his staff towards the big doors.

"More like a great hall," Hiccup slide in. "That's...what we call it. The great hall."

"Sounds great," Merida said, trying to add a little humour of her own.

"Yep," Hiccup said, catching on to her sarcasm. "This village has been here for about 3 generations, but every single building is new..."

As he tells more about his home, Rapunzel began to walk down the cliff to get a better view of the village.

"Whoa, whoa!" Hiccup said catching her and waving his hands around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the town," she said as if Hiccup didn't need the explanation.

But Hiccup ran to try to stop her. "No you don't!"

"Why not?" Merida asked as she and Jack walk to meet them.

Hiccup's mind was racing, thinking of a good excuse to not go. A lot of things came into his mind, being that he's been missing for a number of days, the other three are complete strangers, Merida is Scottish, etc. But how to explain it to them and to not go? But he groans at the fact that they will have to go through the village to find his stone, and to get to Toothless, who is waiting in the cove just in the forest. Hiccup knows what he must do, but it's best to prepare the others for the worst.

"Well..." Hiccup starts, mumbling each word. "My tribe doesn't...exactly...trust strangers. We get raids and pillages on regular bases. So if they catch any of you, they might try to kill you."

"So we'll stick to the side lines," Jack said with a smile, "no big deal. We'll be like the ninja turtles, Stealthy as the shadows, quicker than the eye can see..."

"Whatever Jack is saying," Merida said interrupting Jack who huffs at her, "we will be fine."

"We might be, but you, not so much," Hiccup said with his arms crossed.

"What does that mean?" Merida said, getting A little aggravated.

"Well, look at you! You're a Scott, remember?" Hiccup said waving his hands to gesture all of Merida.

"Oh," Merida said, getting where he's going.

"But I thought you didn't have a problem with that?" Rapunzel said.

"I don't, but the people might," Hiccup said in a reasonable tone. "If they pick her out, they'll probably give her the sentence of death, or worst, a blood eagle."

Of all the years of being brave, Merida's body shivers a bit at the mention of the blood eagle. She knows what that sentence is about, and is really thankful never to have witnessed it.

"That defiantly sounds bad," Rapunzel said a little terrified.

"That doesn't frighten me one bit," Merida said, trying to sound tough. "I can take on anyone that..."

"Be as it may, it still would be best if we don't get spotted," Hiccup said holding her hands, trying to reason with her.

Merida seemed to get the point and nods her head. "Alright, I won't start any fights."

"Thank you," Hiccup said really grateful.

"Now that's done, can we go in?" Jack said being impatient.

"Alright," Hiccup said to the group, "just a few rules though."

"Really?" Everyone groan in frustration.

"Yes," Hiccup said with any authority he has in him, though he knows how much people love to listen to him, which is not at all. But for his friends' safety, he has to try. "Try not to be spotted, try not to talk too much, move as quickly and as quietly as you can, avoid anything sharp and please don't set off any snow storms Jack."

While the girls gave off a 'are you kidding,' look to Hiccup, Jack intentionally let a few snowflakes fall down.

"Not even a little furry," Jack said as a joke.

"I mean it Jack," Hiccup said. "We're already coming up on winter; we don't need devastating winter for another few months."

Everyone but Hiccup giggle at the statement.

"I'm being serious," Hiccup said a little annoyed of how seriously his friends are taking this. "Just please don't give yourself away."

Jack decided the joke is over and blew all the snow away. "Don't worry Hiccup," he said with a smile. "I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Thank you," Hiccup said as he then leads everyone to the village, though it was quite a hike down the cliff.

"So where are we going first?" Rapunzel asks Hiccup.

"To a secret cove, just on the other side of the village," he answers. "My friend will be waiting there."

Wonder and anticipation filled the other three. Throughout this adventure, Hiccup has been talking about his friend, including the fact that he's a dragon. Though still a little sceptical, they can't wait to meet the friend they've been hearing about.

The girls had a little trouble going down the hill, with it being so steep, but Jack was there to help if anyone lost their footing. At the bottom, it was only a short walk to get to the edge of the village. The group hid behind a house to get a good view of the people. A lot of them were as big as a giant, with fat and muscle to match. Most of the men have either scruffy messy beards and hair or none at all, torn tunics with plates of leather armour and furry boots. The women were almost the same as the men, messy and battle ready. They had tunic like dresses with armour scaling down the dress. The group kept picking unique features of the people, Rapunzel looked at all the clothes, none of them fancy like in her time. Remembering the people in her village seemed to have simple and peaceful clothing then the people here. Jack kept looking at the weapons everyone is carrying; from axes, maces and spears, to swords, bows, and giant hammers. Merida on the other hand, kept her eye on two features everyone had. The first are the different head gear everyone had, they differ from helmets to head bands. From her studies, Merida could tell what the significance of the head gear is. Helmets usually mean worriers, while the head bands say shield median, highly respectable worriers. The other thing Merida could pick out is all the scars, bruises and missing limbs on the people. They've been in battle before, and they don't seem to be bothered by it. Merida remembers that her father sometimes still has trouble getting over the fact that his leg was gone, but these people seemed so calm. It's just something Merida can't wrap her head around.

Hiccup on the other hand, has something else on his mind. Surely he's been gone for a while, but no one seems to be worried and searching for him. They are just going about their daily lives. Is he that I likeable that no one cares if he's gone or not? Are people relieved that he's not there to mess things up? Or maybe he wasn't gone for long? For all he knows, time could work differently while traveling to different time periods. But that doesn't make any sense. He pushed all thoughts of the village aside, and got back to the mission. He needs to know that Toothless was still at the cove. Hiccup knows his friend is alright, thanks to the ring. But he still wants to see is friend again, face to face. And in order to do that, he and his friends have to go across town and tread through the forest.

"Hey guys,"

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel turn to Jack's voice as he points to some hanging sheets.

"You can use these to blend into the shadows." He suggests. The girls were up for the idea and quickly grab off two long dark sheets.

"Guys, I'm not too sure this is a good idea," Hiccup said unsure. "I know who these belong to, and Bertha doesn't like anyone touching her stuff. The last guy who did, ended up with a missing toe."

"But it will help us get through town faster," Rapunzel said drawing the blanket over her head like a cloak.

"Besides," Merida said doing the same while getting a cloak for Hiccup, "it will help us blend, and not look suspicious."

"Yeah, cause three strangers with cloaks running through town isn't suspicious at all." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Just put it on," Merida said shoving the cloak to Hiccup's chest. He groans and pills the sheet over his head. To get with the group, Jack pulls his hoodie over his head and Baby tooth hides in his pouch. Soon, the group were ready to run through the village.

They start by ducking behind one house, then when the cost was clear they run to the next house, And so forth, and so forth. As they run, the group, except for Hiccup, kept looking at the damaged houses. They either looked burned down or had broken wood at one side.

"See?" Hiccup whispers to the group. "Old village, lots and lots of new houses."

Only Rapunzel slightly giggled at that comment.

As everyone crept and run through the village, they saw more damage and more Vikings with battle scars. Clearly this place is not a good one to raise kids. But a couple of kids made Jack stop in his tracks. He looked a bunch of small children with tiny sharp weapons, battling each other. Normally, a mother would stop this, and tell the kids to not run with scissors. But a mother was not around, and any grown up walked by, are happy that the kids are playing this way. 'They shouldn't,' Jack thought, 'play time is supposed to be having fun, not trying to kill each other.' Having a quick look around to make sure no one is watching, he flicked his staff to a nearby shadow, and made a tiny snow bank.

When the kids first saw it, they wondered how the snow got there. But within seconds, they dropped their weapons and played in the snow, throwing small snowballs and laughing. Jack giggled seeing his magic in the kids' eyes, but then he flew to catch up to the others.

Unknown to him, a child looked up from the snow and thought he saw a blue thing fly away.

"What was that?" He asked before having a face full of snow.

When Jack reached the group, they hid behind a cart full of clothes, looking over at a man with a bald head, a blonde moustache and a hook hand and peg leg. He was in a shop with a a lot of sharp weapons, banging away with some metal. From where they were, the group could hear the man sing.

"Well I've got my axe,

And I've got my mace,

And I love my wife with the ugly face,

I'm a Viking through and through!"

The man then cooled down the metal with water and turned around.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup's heart missed a beat; he thought for sure he was caught.

"Could you..."

The man's voice trailed off to see no one behind him.

"Oh, right." He said with a sad look, putting what he's working on down. He looked so depressed, he just stop working. He didn't move or say another word. Something was on his mind, that's too sad to think about anything else.

Hiccup looked over his hiding spot, never seeing his mentor so upset. Hiccup could only guess that he was missing him. It made him happy to know someone truly missed him.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel whispers.

Hiccup turned away from the blacksmiths shop and faced his friends. "That's Gobber," he answered. "Blacksmith and mentor in the ways of fighting. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little...well...littler."

Everyone looked over to Gobber, still feeling down and out.

"Is he always like this?" Jack asked.

"Not usually," Hiccup said with a little concern. "Normally he would pound first, and mope later. He's the type of guy you would invite to a party and he'll drink up all your ale. Something must be really bothering him."

"I think he misses you," Rapunzel said looking at Hiccup. "Why don't you go and say hi to him."

"I can't," Hiccup quickly said. "We still have our mission, and I don't want to..." He cut himself off before saying the reason why he wanted to run away in the first place.

"Don't want to...what?" Merida asked him.

Hiccup had to think of something quickly to hide the truth. Though he is sure they won't mind the answer, they still don't really believe in dragons being real. He knows sooner or later he will have to tell them, but not yet.

"I...don't want to...get you guys caught." He said with a nervous smile. "I just can't risk it yet."

"Sure," Merida said rolling her eyes, not really believing him.

"Look," Hiccup said, catching her eye roll. "I promise to explain everything, just not yet."

Everyone nods in understanding before moving away from the blacksmiths and further into the village. They kept to shadows, hiding behind houses and carts, sometimes even on the other side of Yaks and sheep. As they move around, they saw a lot of banners and pictures of Vikings killing monstrous creatures. One almost made Rapunzel sick to her stomach, it had a Viking battling a creature with two heads and having its blood and inners spilled out. Rapunzel couldn't believe they would display that with kids everywhere.

Suddenly a banner fell almost on top of Rapunzel, but she dodged out of the way and hides next to a food cart. But then the food cart's wheel rolled off and all the fruit tumbled over. Rapunzel quickly ran to the group before getting spotted.

"What did Hiccup say about drawing attention?" Merida said a little annoyed that they almost got caught.

"That wasn't her," Hiccup said pointing out to a small group of teens. Three of them were laughing their heads off, while the other one looked extremely nervous.

"Who are they?" Jack asked Hiccup.

"Well," he replayed, "the one with the big muscles is my cousin, Snotlout, The terrible twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and the big shivering one is Fishlegs. They're my class mates and they are the ones that pretty much love destruction and battle."

"Sounds like they would fit in my neighbourhood," Merida said, thinking back to the mess the lords made in her throne room.

Hiccup looked at the group of teens getting scolded by some adults, and noticed that one teen is missing. As he wonders where she might be, he could hear her angry voice from behind.

"But why!?"

The group panicked a bit and race to hide from the voice. They peeked out a bit to see a young Viking girl talking (more like yelling,) to a big, strong man. The girl had her blonde hair tied into a long braid that went to her lower back, and her bangs fell down her head band. She was wearing a simple blue shirt with shoulder armour and bandages wrapped around her arms up to her elbows. She also wore a spiked red skirt with dark leggings and furry boots. The man was almost twice her size with red hair and beard. Out of all the Vikings, he was the most well-dressed. Sure he has battle armour under a simple dark green tunic with heavy metal shoulder pads and arm gauntlets, but he seems to be the most neat and tidied Viking on the whole village. The group held their positions as they watch the two of them talk.

"Why can't I take the exam?" The girl screamed with anger.

"Because that right belongs to Hiccup," the man said as calmly as he could, but still having a harsh authority to his voice. "He earned it, and there is no right to take that away."

The girl was fuming mad. "But it's been five days since he vanished. It's clear that he is not coming back. That coward probably ran away-"

"Watch that tone lass," the man said in a warning. "You have no right to say such things."

"But everyone knows he's a coward," the girl argued. "He would run from those beasts then have the guts to kill one. He will never be one of us if he relays on his tricks."

"That's why I am saving the Monstrous Nightmare for him, so he will prove himself to be a true Viking!"

"Monstrous nightmare?" Rapunzel quietly asked Hiccup to elaborate. He gave everyone a look, saying that he'll explain it later. He focused a little more on what the two people were saying, especially what the chief was saying. It was rare for him to hear his father supporting him, even for the wrong reasons.

"You don't know him like I do Astrid," the chief said.

"Which is not at all," Hiccup said under his breath.

"He likes to play his little games until he realizes that no one wants to play. He will be back in dew time."

"And what if he's not?" Astrid asked with furry. "Then will you give the honour to someone who is more deserving?"

"More deserving?" The chief said almost taken back.

"Yeah, like me," she said pounding her fist to her chest. "I'm the only one of the recruits who would go against those creatures with all the might a Viking has, with the passion to kill in honour. Hiccup always runs away, then performs some cheating tricks to subdue them, but never has the heart to do what is asked of him. He only got to the end just because of cheating and luck. So he should-"

"Enough!" The chef said in a loud voice that nearly shook the houses. Every Viking nearby stopped what they're doing at watch Astrid trying to act tough. "You are a fierce worrier Astrid, one of the best I've seen. But you want to talk about honour, then respect Hiccup's honour. He's earned the right to take on the beast and kill it, and nothing can take that away. So I would keep your jealousy inside."

"I'm not jealous!" She retorts. "I'm just saying Hiccup will never be a Viking!"

"We will wait till he comes back and then we will see if he's a true Viking or not." The man said before walking away from Astrid. Hiccup kept his eyes on his father, not believing he has so much faith for him.

But Astrid wasn't finished arguing. "You only saw him one time in the ring, all the other times, he blew it, almost got all of us killed. You're only defending him because he's your-"

"That has nothing to do with it lass," the chief stops and turns around to face her. "I was just shocked and surprised when Gobber told me how well he was doing. I almost didn't believe him, I thought I was going to tie him to mast and ship him off from going mad. But then Every Viking told me the same story, I didn't know what to think. But then the fight in the arena proved it, and I couldn't be more surprise at Hiccup. How he could go from being the worst Viking in the history of Berk, to placing first in dragon training. I guess it turns out he had a lot of potential in him, more than I thought."

"No!" Astrid said dragging her face with her hands. "All those times were nothing but tricks, probably conjured by Loki. He never had any potential, he's just a weakling!"

"A scrawny lad, yes. But he is also the most talented Viking I've ever seen. I mean, taking down a Gronckle with just a hand, I've never seen anything like it. Just imagine him with a mace or a sword..." The Chief's words left him as he just imagined his son next to a dead nightmare, with the proudest smile on his face. When he kills that beast, Stoick will be the proudest father on the island.

"But that wasn't him," Astrid said in disbelief of how happy her chief is. "He never went for the kill; he just put it to sleep. That's not the Viking way, that's just...Hiccup's way."

"Which is why he won the honour of killing the Nightmare," the chief said being back his stone face of authority.

"But..."

"And it will be wise if you made your peace with this," he said shaking a finger in her face. "Hiccup, and only Hiccup, has the honour of face that Dragon, and nothing is going to change my mind. Even if I have to go through the woods to get him, so be it." He walks away from her, and looks at everyone to assume their jobs.

But Astrid was so mad, you could almost see smoke coming from her ears. "ARG! SON OF A HALF TROLL!" She screams and stomps away.

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel turn their heads to Hiccup, wanting him to explain what that was about. Hiccup took a big breath in and went into his thoughts. Out of everything he wants to tell his friends, he knows somethings they would not understand, like his father. It would be hard for them to believe that he is a son of a chief; they'll probably laugh at that. And then there is the arena fight, he'll have to explain that one later, once everyone is convinced that dragons are real. Hiccup guessed the only thing he could tell, is who those two were.

"The big guy is Stoick the Vast, the chief of the tribe," Hiccup explained as quietly as he can. "He is basically the guy in charge of everyone and everything on the island."

"Almost like a king," Rapunzel said.

"Something likes that," Hiccup said. "As for the girl, that's Astrid. She is the toughest, skilled, and most agile worrier in my class."

"With a matching attitude," Merida slid in.

"Well she's definitely not the most pleasant person to be around," Jack said while secretly sending a wave of wind Astrid's way to mess with her day.

"It sounds like she's mad at you for some reason," Merida said to Hiccup.

"Oh, she has a reason," Hiccup said sarcastically. "But I'll tell you about that later, right now we just need to get out of here and to my friend."

"Alright then, lead the way," Merida said.

"One problem though," Hiccup points out. "There's a bunch of oversized Vikings between us and where we need to go. We'll need a distraction..."

"Want a distraction?" Jack said twirling his staff. "Here's one for you." He points his staff in the direction of the Vikings, and made a huge gust of wind blow between them. The Vikings either turn their heads to block the wind, or race to protect their things from blowing away. The group took the opportune moment and ran with the wind. Not one person saw them. They raced through the streets and made it to the forest's edge. As Jack twirls his staff to slow the wind down, Hiccup spots something.

"No Jack," he shouts. "Not yet."

Everyone was confused as Hiccup ran back to the town. He went to a cart with giant baskets and began to look into each one.

"What is he doing?" Rapunzel asked the group, but no can give a good answer. Hiccup grabs one of the baskets and face back to the forest and past the group.

"Come on!" He shouts as he circles past branches and rocks. Merida groans as she runs to catch up with him. Rapunzel and Jack followed behind with Jack slowing down the wind in the village. But soon the village disappears from view, thanks to the tree trunks and bushes.

Hiccup finally stops as soon as they were a good distance from the village, and plops the basket down.

"What was all that about?" Merida asked catching her breath.

"Just getting dinner," Hiccup said opening the basket. The smell of fish filled every nostril in the area. The group looked inside the basket to see salmon, cod, tuna and a weird looking coloured fish with sparking scales. Hiccup dug his hand into the basket, trying to see deeper.

"Good, no eel," he said with a smile.

"That's very thoughtful of you Hiccup," Rapunzel said as nicely as she can. "But this way too much for us. I mean Jack can't even eat this. Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

"Nope," Hiccup said closing the basket. "Once you meet my friend, you'll understand"

Wasting no time, he puts the basket over his shoulder and walks onto a grassy path he made before.

He looks back to the others. "Aren't you guys coming?" The group shrugs and follows Hiccup, wondering what he's up to.

Hiccup quickly looks at his ring, hearing that tiny roar and seeing that shade of green in the dragon.

'I can't wait to see you again bud,' he thought as he takes his friends to see his best friend.

* * *

The first thing Pitch did is looked around at where he was. It was a shadowed cliff edge with red colour smoke around him. He knew he was in a place full of fear, he almost never felt such power coursing through his veins. He can even feel his nightmares becoming stronger here.

He peered out of the darkness to see a fiery pit below him and a high border of rock around him. He was pretty much inside a volcano. He looked up to see a lot of cliff sides with groups of creatures on them. He can't really see them, except for their wings.

"What the-?" He said before a powerful roar rang through the walls. Pitch then heard every terrified roar coming from above. It was clear that everyone here was almost scared to death of the creature below. Pitch leaned out, and got a better view of the monster beneath him.

"Oh my," he said with a sickening smile. He quickly came up with a wicked idea on how to control the fear in this time, and his fingers played with his pendent until it glowed green.

"Let's see how the guardians deal with this mighty beast."

* * *

**Oooooh, what did Pitch find? read and find out. And don't worry, Toothless will show up soon.**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	20. Toothless

**Hi Everyone, **

**So Here is the moment everyone is waiting for, The moment where the gang meets a certain flying reptile. I hope I live up to your hype**

**Spoilers for How to train your dragon **

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Hiccup led the group through the forest and down a rocky path to their destination. As they walked, everyone thought of different things about this new world they're in. Rapunzel loved the forest scenery, with it being so charming and calm. But doesn't really get why the people in the village dress for war and walked around so calmly. Jack on the other hand, was more worried what Pitch might be up to. If he could travel to Rapunzel's time, who's to say he can't travel back to this time period? And what will he do here? As for Merida, she had a feeling like she never thought to have, homesickness. A walk through this forest made her think back to the forest she rides Angus through, and shoots her arrows into the trees. She looked down towards her neck to see something that Emily didn't change, her necklace. She kept it hidden to brush off any thoughts of home. But she couldn't help but to hold it in her hand for a second. Almost in a flash, she thinks back to her home. It was almost funny that Hiccup's home is almost similar to hers, with the exception of instead of a castle, he had a giant hall.

Merida's mind was racing with different emotions, but not the ones she was expecting. Part of her is happy that she is on this quest and she's out of the castle and away from the lords and her mom, but she was also sad, and desperate. Desperate to see her home and her family again. She misses her brothers and father so much, and in some small way she missed her mother too.

'No,' she thought letting go of her necklace and hid the pendent inside her dress. 'I shouldn't miss mum. She would sooner see me to get marry then listen to me. I shouldn't...feel this way about her. Just gotta stay focused on the mission, just gotta-'

"We're here."

Merida snapped back to reality as Hiccup stops the group. Merida looked at where they are, near a giant rock garden with two rocks making a path into a cove. The group walks through the path to have their eyes widen with surprise. The cove was small, but beautiful. Grass covered the ground and surrounded a calming lake in the centre. There were tiny rocks piping out of the ground, and some bush covered the sides of the rock edge. But the one that had everyone confused was that they couldn't see any lodging. No house, no tent, not even a canopy. So where does his friend live? Where does he sleep? Is he a hermit?

Not wanting to be rude, Rapunzel spoke with a smile. "This place is lovely."

"Yeah, it is." Hiccup said with a smile, happy to see his friends liking the view.

"I can defiantly get used to this little hideaway," Merida said putting a hand on her hip. "It would be a great place to escape palace life."

"Or Viking life," Hiccup comments.

"Enough chit chat," Jack said flying over the cove, while staying near the group. "I want to see Hiccup's friend."

"Keep your shirt on, we're going," Hiccup said rolling his eyes. He then led the girls down the rocky side to the bottom, while Jack flies nearby. The girls' eyes wonder everywhere, admiring the calm scene around them. Jack and Baby tooth also looked everywhere, for any signs of trouble, While Hiccup looked everywhere for his friend. He took a quick glance at the lake, and noticing a lot more fish in there than normal.

'That's what Emily meant,' he remembers Emily saying she would take care of Toothless until Hiccup came back. She must've provided a lot more fish for him to eat in the lake.

But the Hiccup's mind went back to Toothless; he should be here, somewhere.

"Toothless!" He yells out, hoping to hear his roar. But the only sounds the group could hear were birds chirping.

Hiccup drops the basket to the ground and uses both hands to cry out, "Toothless!"

The rest of the group stopped to see what Hiccup was doing.

"Come on bud! Where are you?" Hiccup continued to call out, getting a little worried. What if Toothless was captured and being held in the arena? Hiccup didn't want to think about that.

"Toothless!"

While he was looking all over for his friend, the others just looked at him confused.

"Do you think his friend is here?" Rapunzel ask out of the blue. "Or maybe he's in a different cove?"

"I don't know," Jack said while settling down to the ground. "But Hiccup does seem determined to find him."

While the two of them looked at Hiccup, Merida's thought she heard something behind them. She turned her head and surveys each rock for anything unusual, and nothing seemed out of place. Still, it didn't hurt to prepare. She carefully pulled out an arrow and readies her bow.

Jack noticed Merida and asks, "What are you-?"

"Shhh," Merida said while looking everywhere. "I don't think we're alone here."

Jack took her words as a sign of caution, and readies his staff for anything. Rapunzel turned he head like a bobble head doll looking for anything that could pop out. She took a few steps backwards towards some rocks, to get a clearer view of the others and the area. But as her back almost touches a rock, a huge puff of air blew down on top of her head and back side. It made her whole body shiver and go numb. She slowly turns her head to the rock, seeing its hard edge. But then her eyes drifted up, and widen in fear.

"Ah," she gasps at seeing a big black creature on top of the rock, with bright green eyes.

The others heard her gasp and turned to see what scared her. It looked like a big black blur on the rock, but they could point out the eyes, the massive wings, and sharp teeth.

"Rapunzel! Get down!" Jack said shooting a stream of ice at the creature. Rapunzel ducked as the ice hit the rock. But the creature easily dodged it, and retreated behind the other boulders. Merida and Jack raced to Rapunzel with weapons readied.

"Think it was a nightmare?" Merida asked Jack.

"I'm positive," He answers. But then a huge roar came from behind the rocks, and the creature appeared on a rock beside them.

Hiccup heard the commotion and raced to get to the group. Adrenaline made his legs run faster then they've ever had. He has to get in the group and stop them from doing something they'll regret.

Merida eyed the beast and fired an arrow at it, but the creature blasted it away with a fire blast. It then sent a fire blast at the group, but they dodge it at the nick of time. But it also separate them and knocking them down on the ground. As they try to get up, the creature jumped down and began to charge straight to Rapunzel, with anger in its eyes. Jack and Merida quickly got up, and prepare to fire everything they got at the beast.

"Wait, wait! Stop!"

Merida and Jack looked at Hiccup, who ran past them in in the path of the creature.

"It's alright Toothless, it's alright," he said holding his arms out to stop the creature. It did stop, but looked at Hiccup with a suspicious eye. Rapunzel took the opportunity to get up and look at them, confused. The others were confused too, but got the chance to fully look at this thing.

It wasn't at all like a nightmare Pitch can control, but a huge breathing black reptile. It had huge black wings, a strong looking tail and four short legs with sharp claws. His face had fins that went from his side to the back of the head, and had great big eyes with a big jaw. On its back was a brown leather saddle, with feet rests on the side of its body. It sniffed Hiccup, and crept closer to him.

"It's alright bud," Hiccup said with much care while holding his hands out in front of the creature. "It's me, it's really me. I'm back. It's alright bud, I'm right here." The creature crept closer to Hiccup, and moves its head towards his hand. In a moment of stillness, it closed its eyes and moved its head into a hand. Hiccup felt a familiar connection to his friend, something he wanted to feel for a long time now.

"That's right Toothless, I'm here, and I'm back." Hiccup said with a wide smile.

Toothless's actions drastically changed, and his smile was wider then Hiccup's. He then pounced on him, which caused everyone else to react in a worry. But Toothless payed no mind, and began to lick Hiccup until he was drench in spit.

"I missed you too bud," Hiccup laughs trying to push Toothless's away to get up from under him. But Toothless kept on licking him. "Ok stop. Come on! You know that it never washes off."

The others stood where they were in total shock, not believing what they were seeing. Sure Hiccup told them that his best friend was a dragon, but none of them thought he was serious. Now they're seeing one, clear as day, licking Hiccup.

"Oh. My. Stars," Rapunzel said with her mouth hanging open.

Merida had pretty much the same expression on her face. "I agree..."

Jack's mind went back to what the guardians said that dragons were just a myth. Well, not so much anymore.

"Wait till Jamie hears about this," Jack said, remembering his promise to the boy.

Toothless finally backs off so Hiccup could get up from the ground. He tries to flick of any dripping spit, so he can hug his friend.

"I'm really happy you're alright," he said wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck.

Toothless groan at Hiccup, with a worried brother look in his eyes. Hiccup knew Toothless is asking him where he was for the past number of days.

"I'm so sorry I worried you," Hiccup said kneeling to his friend's eyes. "I didn't really have a say in how long I would be gone for."

A tiny crack was heard and Toothless growls at Merida for stepping closer. Toothless then uses he paw to block Hiccup as he bares his teeth at the other children here.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute," Hiccup said jumping I front of Toothless and blocking the group. "It's alright bud, they're friends."

Everyone took a step back at seeing this beast preparing to charge at them. Hiccup knew he had to make peace with this, might as well start with introductions. "Umm, Toothless, these are my new friends. Rapunzel, Merida, and I don't know if you can see him, Jack Frost."

Toothless growled while eyeing everyone, including Jack.

"I think he can see me," he comments while opening a hand to say hi.

But Toothless's mood didn't change. Hiccup turned his head to the group to figure out way to show him that they could be trusted. Rapunzel seemed safe enough, and Jack is ok, but Merida looked like she was going to attack him. Hiccup knew what must be done, and she isn't going to like it.

"Merida," he said while holding Toothless back "put the bow down."

"What?" She said as if he was crazy. "Why would I-?"

"Just do it!" Hiccup said.

Toothless growled at her, making her back off a little bit. But then she got the idea he's implying, if she shows this creature she means no harm, maybe it'll be nice to her. So she took her bow and arrow, and threw them off to the side. She even took her quiver off her back and put it gently on the ground.

Toothless held still, but didn't lose his distrust to the group. Thinking quickly, Hiccup looked at Rapunzel.

"The fish… get a fish."

Rapunzel ran quickly to the basket and got out three fish, one for each to present. She tossed two of them to Jack, and he handed one to Merida. Now they have everything they need for this dragon to like them. But not one of them really wants to make the first move.

Seeing how nervous his friends are, Hiccup tries lending an open hand to them and Toothless. "It's alright, he won't hurt you," he assures them.

There as a moment of silence as everyone waits to see who would make the first move. But then Rapunzel drew in a deep breath and moved in closer with her arm out I front of her with her hand grabbing the fish's tail. She figured if she can handle a mad horse, surely a fire breathing dragon is no problem, right?

"Alright," she said extremely nervous. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to be friends."

As she walked, Toothless began to calm down slightly. He looked at her, seeing how young and caring her eyes are. There was sweetness in her voice that can make birds sing, and he could see that she was just scared, but she seems to be nice.

When she got close, Hiccup took her hand with the fish, and help guiding it to Toothless. Rapunzel could feel the dragon's breath blowing on her dress, and saw his eyes changing from a slit to big and happy.

"That's right Toothless, that's right." Hiccup said moving Rapunzel's fish in front of the dragon. Toothless quickly opened his move and took the fish in one swoop. The move made Rapunzel jump back a little, but more of a surprise then in a scary way. Toothless are the fish in one gulp, and then looked at Rapunzel very happy.

"You see Toothless, she's nice,"

Hiccup said patting his friend's head. Curiosity got to Rapunzel and she crept her hand to Toothless. But it still freaked her out a bit, to think it might chomp at her hand. Seeing the reaction, Hiccup grabbed her hand with his other hand, and help ease her.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you." He said placing her hand on Toothless's snot. It felt warm to the touch; the air blew out of his nose and made her slighty wet and calm. She then moved her hand to a part of its face and feeling all the scales around it. It that instance, she didn't feel scared anymore, but loving this dragon with each second.

"Wow," she said as she makes her way around and scratching a bit behind its head. Easy to say, Toothless loved it very much.

Baby tooth got out of her hiding spot and flew over to the dragon, marvelling at its teeth. Toothless can see her, but just dismisses her like a bug and snorted her away.

Merida thinks it's her time to try to tame the beast, so she moves a little closer to Toothless, holding the fish out. But Toothless didn't like her; after all she tried to shoot him. Not wanting anything from her, he quickly shoots out a plasma blast at her, hitting the fish out of her hand. It made her fall back to the ground and land hard on her butt.

"What's the deal? I was just trying to be friendly," she yelled being very offended.

"I guess he doesn't like you that much," Jack said as he prepares to step forward. Truth be told, he was nervous, buts the opportunity to meet and touch a real live dragon. He could just think of all the stories he can tell Jamie, and prove the guardians wrong. That would be an awesome thought. So he holds his fish I front of him, and began to walk towards toothless.

The dragon let out a warning growl, telling Jack not to get too close. Jack seemed to get the message and stops for a second. He then has a really stupid idea, and puts the fish flat at the end of his staff and points it like a pizza holder towards Toothless.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jack assures him. "I'm just handing you a nice piece of fish. I hope you like it."

Hiccup and Rapunzel moved away so Toothless can react to Jack's offer. Though a little unsure, he creeps to the fish and sniffs it. Seeing its ok, Toothless opens his mouth to eat, but not wanting teeth marks on his staff, Jack twists the hook to let the fish slide off and pulls the staff away just in time. The dragons finished the fish in no time and looked at Jack to study him. He circled Jack, sniffing anywhere he could. Though Jack is happy the dragon can see him, it was a tad uncomfortable to be this close to anyone or anything.

"Toothless, he's alright." Hiccup said to his friend. "They all are." Toothless walks to Hiccup, feeling his chest with his head. "They're my friends."

Jack and Rapunzel smiles at that comment, while Merida was busy picking herself up to try again to approach the dragon. "Yes, we're all friends."

But toothless reaction was as cold as the last one. He growled at her with his sharp teeth in plain view.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture," Merida said backing off with a huff. It was clear that the dragon wants nothing to do with her. So she retreats and sits on a rock, legs and arms crossed.

"I guess you need to get on this guy's good side," Jack joked at Merida. She huffs and looks away from the group, not really happy that she can't go near the dragon. It was a rare opportunity and she can't be a part of it. She can only observe as the others got to know Toothless.

As the others approach Toothless and marvel at him, they feel like that Hiccup was owed a little something.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about your friend," Rapunzel said feeling guilty.

Jack walks and puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Yeah, me too."

Baby tooth flew up to Hiccup and nods her head.

"It's alright," Hiccup said smiling at his friends and patting Toothless. "If I were in your shoes," he quickly remembers that Jack and Rapunzel don't have shoes. "Or lack there of, I probably wouldn't believe me either." He looked up towards Merida, still a little mad that she's left out. But when she looked at Hiccup with a face that said 'I'm sorry.' He nods his in acceptance.

Rapunzel and Jack kept patting and rubbing the dragon's head, while Baby tooth flew closer to the jaw, and looking at all the sharp teeth in the dragon's mouth.

That spark a question in Rapunzel, "why is he called Toothless if he has all these teeth?"

"Care to show them bud," Hiccup gestures. Toothless took the idea and quickly retracts his teeth inside his gum line. The others were surprised to see this, and quickly understood how Toothless got his name.

"Gotta admit, that's pretty cool," Jack said kneeling down to look at the mouth, but that gave Toothless an idea of pay back for Jack shooting at him. He charged out, and grabbed Jack's staff with his mouth, and runs away with it.

"Hey!" Jack shouts chasing after the dragon. "Give that back, my staff is not a chew toy!"

Everyone else laughed and giggle at the little show. Merida nearly falls off her rock laughing so hard. Jack had no hope in catching up to Toothless, the dragon was too fast, and without the staff Jack can't fly. Baby tooth flew to Hiccup and asks him to stop this before it gets out of hand.

Hiccup takes her hint and goes over to the basket with the fish. "Hey Toothless!" He calls out grabbing the dragon's attention. "Come get your dinner!"

Toothless smiles wide, dropping the staff. He then races to the basket and began to gobble up every fish in the basket.

Jack picked up his staff with two fingers, letting the spit drool down to the ground. "Great," he said exaggerated "I had this for three hundred years, and it's never suffered through anything like this."

"First time for anything," Hiccup shrugs.

As everyone looks at the dragon eating pretty much the basket itself, They all smile at seeing this magnificent creature. But then Rapunzel notices something, something a little out of place. One tail fin was black, while the other was brown.

"Is something wrong with its tail?" She asks Hiccup.

He sighs and nods his head. "Yes," he said almost in a guilty way. He then spoke loud enough so Merida could hear as well. "In my tribe, killing creatures like Toothless is considered an honour. But because of my size, people thought I can never match up to their standards. So I did what I could, I made a machine to help me take down a dragon. It worked. I caught Toothless and he plummet into the forest. When I went to kill him... I just couldn't do it. I don't know why, but it felt wrong. I didn't feel like myself holding that knife above my head. So then I made the stupid decision and let him go. But what I didn't know was my net caught off a piece of his tail."

Toothless stop eating and listen to Hiccup being sad by his actions.

"I just felt so guilty at what I done. Because of me he can't fly anymore. So I found him and made him a new tail. After that, we became the best of friends."

Toothless nudges his head towards Hiccup, in a way that's warm and calm. Hiccup's happy that Toothless forgave him, and that they've now become the brothers they never thought of being.

Rapunzel giggle at the sight of them. "Looks like your stupid decision became the best one you made."

It seems like everyone could agree with that statement.

Toothless pulls away from Hiccup and looks towards the sky. Hiccup's eyes follow to see what was once blue was fading into purple and red. Seeing what Toothless had in mind, Hiccup wasted no time. He jumps on the saddle and readies himself.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks in worry.

"You'll see," Hiccup said with a sly smile and Toothless's wings began to expand. "I would back up if I were you."

Rapunzel and Jack back up a bit, while Merida got off her rock to get a closer view of what's going on.

Then a sickening feeling of what's about to happen sinks into Rapunzel's stomach. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?" She asks Jack.

"I think so," he said with his jaw open.

Hiccup quickly went through his mental checklist of things to do before takeoff, and everything seems to be in order. The tail is working fine, there are handles for him to hold on, and saddle isn't loose and won't come undone in the sky. The equipment looks in tip top shape and Toothless looks ready to go.

"All set bud?" Hiccup asks his friend. Toothless looks at him with a happy gummy smile. "Let's go."

Toothless took off the ground in break neck speed, leaving a shock wave nearly knocking everyone over to the ground. Baby tooth unfortunately got picked up by the wind and flew into a nearby bush. When the wind past, everyone looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless flying fast over the lake. Then the duo did a summersault and race over the others and into the sky.

Merida and Rapunzel hold down their hair and dresses to not let them fly around.

"Is he nuts?!" Rapunzel yelled over the wind.

"He's not nuts," Merida shouts back. "He's crazy!"

Hiccup never felt so alive being back on Toothless. He closed his eyes to feel the wind hard on his face and blasting through his hair. His body could feel a powerful force being pushed, but it never took away the feeling that he missed for days. Toothless's wings relaxed a bit to hover in the sky. Hiccup opened his eyes to see his island home in the great sea of blue reflecting the red and purple sky. His village, the forest, the cove, all seems to be miles and miles away. It's was here in the sky that he truly felt free. Hiccup looked at his friend, wishing to go for a flight both thrilling and exciting. Hiccup knew that Toothless has been cooped up in the cove for too long and needs to spread his wings. He smiles, trusting his friend to do what he wants to do. Hiccup moves his foot rest, and closed the tail fin. Without hesitating, Toothless dives down to the sea below.

"YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hiccup screams as they descend down. The air blew right past them and soon they glide over the water and around sea stacks. The wind felt like it was beating like a drum on Hiccup, and he could not express his happiness and joy flying with his friend again.

_"Let the wind carry us_

_To the clouds, hurry up, alright" _he said to the sky and the gods.

_"We can travel so far_

_As our eyes can see"_

Toothless grins and did a barrel roll to keep the excitement high.

"_We go where no one goes!"_ Hiccup shouts to the world.

_"We slow for no one_

_Get out of our way!"_

Hiccup singles Toothless to go back to the others. He followed Hiccup's command and they were back over the cove. But they weren't ready to call it a day yet, they decided to put on a little show for the people below. They perform some manoeuvres to wow their friends, like back flips, aerial dodges and firing some fire blasts.

The peanut gallery below seemed to like the show.

"I have to admit, this is pretty cool," Merida said with a leaning head and hip.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said agreeing with her. "Those two a practically kings of the sky."

"Excuse me," Jack said talking that comment a little offensive. "I'm the one who can fly around with nothing but a stick."

"That's nothing compared to a dragon," Merida said playing off of Jack's new found jealousy. Rapunzel mods her head in agreement while looking at the sky.

Jack looked up at Hiccup and his dragon, still flipping and showing off. Jack had his mind racing to all the times he flew and did all those stuff. Normally people couldn't see him, so he did just for his own amusement, but now people can see him. A hint of competition sparked in Jack and he decides to show those two how it's done.

"Oh yeah," he said twirling his staff. "Well get a load of this." In a split second, he jumps from the ground and rides the wind up to the dragon.

Merida shakes her head at the immaturely Jack is showing. "This is not going to end well." Again Rapunzel nods, but a more worried look spread on her face.

At first, Toothless was surprised that Jack could fly, but he expression turned cold when Jack blew some snowflakes in his face. Jack then flew up high, using his staff as a skateboard and hanging ten on the edge.

Hiccup looked up, seeing Jack getting a little cocky with his moves. Hiccup took that as a gesture to see who the best flyer is, and Toothless couldn't wait to prove that it was him.

"Let's show him what you can do bud," Hiccup said to his friend. The two of them gave chase to Jack, using so much power in the wings for speed. Then caught up to Jack no problem and they looked at each other with determination to win. They all dive down towards the mountain and race away from the cove and over the forest. The heavy wind almost blew Hiccup off of Toothless, but he held firm and braced through the wind like a sonic boom. When everyone was levelled, it became a flying race to see who is the fastest.

_"I'm awake when up in the skies_

_There's no break up so high, alright_" hiccup shouts to Jack.

_"Let's make it our own,_

_Let's savor it"_ Jack replies as he tries to zoom past Toothless.

_"We go where no one goes"_ they both say together as they inch past each other in break neck speed.

_"We slow for no one_

_Get out of our way"_

Jack uses the great force of his wind to get ahead but the dragon was a Fitting competitor, matching both speed and endurance. Jack had to think of something quick to slow this dragon down. Then he thought of how Toothless is flying, he must be gliding with the wind as well. His wings were almost still and steady. So in order to win, Jack thinks of just cutting off Toothless's air stream. Then he'll have to flap his wings more and will tire out easily. So Jack quickly twirls his staff and easing down the wind around toothless. The dragon could feel it and began to flap his wings more and more.

'Gotcha,' Jack smiles as he races farther ahead, thinking he's won.

But Hiccup and Toothless had a different idea in mind. They know the sky's here and some secrets that Jack doesn't have a clue about.

"Come on bud," Hiccup said as he moves the foot peddle and shrinks in the tail fin. Toothless nose dives into the forest and flies under with the trees. They race over and under branches and trunks to get underneath Jack.

Jack looks behind him and sees Hiccup not there. He looks around to see if he can find them.

"Ok, wasn't expecting this," he said a little dumbfound.

"I bet you aren't expecting this!"

Jack turns around to see Hiccup and Toothless flying out of the forest and foreign a plasma blast. Because of the wind Jack produced for the race, the winded carried the smoke and heat from the blast straight at Jack.

"Ahh!" He screamed as the fire goes past him. It didn't hurt him, but the blast left a lot of spot on his skin, hair and clothes.

"Never mess with a dragon Jack," Hiccup said racing ahead.

Jack cleans of the soot off his face and hurries to catch up to the dragon and Hiccup.

This was a feeling that Hiccup wanted and missed so much for the past number of days. Being up in the sky with his best friend and racing against his new friend, it almost felt like a dream he never wants to wake up from. He quickly look around him to see the sun setting and the stars starting to appear. Toothless flaps his wings and ascends up the mountain with the wind backing him up.

_"We slow for no one"_ Hiccup screams with happiness. "_We go where no one goes"_

He then jumps off Toothless's back and the two of them free fall down towards the ground. Jack stops flying at watch to see this act of bravery and stupidity. Toothless throws a paw at Hiccup, making his body turn in the sky. Hiccup's smile got even bigger letting the air in and expanding his cheeks. He looks at Toothless, who lets his tongue flap out, enjoying this time together. Hiccup reaches back and plants himself back on Toothless's back and opens the tail to fly away from the mountain and zoom in past Jack.

_"We slow for no one_

_We go where no one goes"_

Jack gathers himself and races back to meet up with Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup looks back, happy to see both of his friends having a good time.

"_We go where no one-"_

"Hiccup!" Jack cried out as he looks ahead in horror. "What's that?" He points his staff up ahead. Hiccup turned to look and sees that a big puff of smoke makes good its way to the dark sky. Hiccup knows where the smoke is coming from and what that means.

_"goes"_

* * *

**Song**

**Where no one goes by Jonsi**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	21. Expectations

**Hi Everyone, **

**I am so sorry for the delay, I've just been so busy these past week and a half. so here is the newest chapter. I hope you guys like it**

**Spoilers for How to train your dragon **

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The girls wait at the cove, bored stiff. Since the boys left and went who knows where, they were left to set up camp and take care of things in the cove. Merida set up a camp fire area with a ring of rocks as seats. Rapunzel clean and descale any fish that Toothless didn't eat. As for Baby tooth, she was picking up any twiggy she can carry to help Merida with a campfire. It took everyone about thirty minutes to get everything ready, now there's nothing to do but wait. Merida lays back to her rock and leans out with her arms, cracking her back. While Rapunzel just paces around and generally look up.

"How long are they going to take?" She complains.

"You never know with boys." Merida answers. "My brothers can run all over the palace and they drive the servants mad."

Then the word palace stuck into Rapunzel's mind. When she goes back to her time she'll be living in a castle. She'll have servants, chefs, advisors and people bowing where ever she goes. That thought kinda scares her. Throughout this journey, Merida kept saying how awful and demanding palace life is. Would that be the same for her? Will her parents expect her to follow traditions she has no clue about? Will her parents even accept her for who she grew up to be? All these things cloud her mind like a fog. What was she to do?

But then she remembers that Merida is a princess. Maybe she can give a few pointers to help make a good first impression to the king and queen. It doesn't hurt to ask.

"Merida," Rapunzel began a little nervous.

"Yes?" She said looking at Rapunzel.

"Well," Rapunzel said rubbing her arm with nervousness. She knows what to ask but doesn't know how to word it right. "As you know...you are a princess..."

"Last I checked," Merida said a little confused.

"...and well... I'm a princess now...so I was wondering...I mean if you could...maybe..."

"Spit it out!" Merida said getting a little impatient.

Rapunzel took in a deep breath before talking really fast. "I was wondering if you can teach me how to be a princess?"

Merida shook her head and opened her eyes. "Wha?"

Rapunzel shrugs and talks a little slower this time. "I was wondering if you can teach me how to be a princess."

Merida didn't know what to say to that request. Sure Rapunzel is now a princess and is going to need to know the rules of palace life, but Merida isn't too sure she's the right person to teach her. First of all, they both live in different time periods. Maybe Rapunzel's rules are different then hers? Another thing to consider is that Merida has lived in a castle her entire life, while Rapunzel lived in a tower. Maybe it's too late to teach her anything?

"Please!" Rapunzel begged Merida with her hands clasp together.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Merida said baking up. "I'm not the type for begs."

"Sorry," Rapunzel said feeling kinda stupid.

"In any case, I know you're a princess now but asking me might be a bad idea." Merida said being completely honest. "You and I are from different times, maybe the rules have changed. Maybe you get to go where ever you want, eat what you want to eat, read what you want to read, paint whenever you like, maybe even have your own say in marriage."

"Maybe," Rapunzel said still unsure of her future. "But I don't know the first thing about being a princess. I don't know how to walk, to talk, to greet, to have everyone look at you and they know you are a princess."

"I'm still a bad example of that,"

"You're my only example."

Merida was taken back a bit, she usually does the opposite of being a proper princess. But Rapunzel seems determined to have Merida as her teacher.

"Please Merida," she tries again. "I at least want to make a good first impression when I meet my real parents."

Merida's mind click. It wasn't enough for Rapunzel to act like a princess for her kingdom or because it's her right, it was more to please her mom and dad.

The only thing Merida can do is at least try, or offer some helpful hints. "Ok,"

"Yippee!" Rapunzel squeals while jumping up and down. But when she realizes she's acting like a fool, she stops and straightens out her dress. "I mean, thank you."

Merida circled around Rapunzel and studies her. Rapunzel stood as still as she possibly can. "Alright," Merida said with a finger under her chin. "Posture is pretty good. Just keep your stomach in, back arched, chin up and shoulders back." She moves Rapunzel's body parts till she looks like a model. "Don't forget to smile all the time when addressing your subjects."

"This is slightly uncomfortable," Rapunzel said through her teeth.

"I know," Merida admits, "this pose hurts a bit, but you'll get used to it." She then steps back a bit to give Rapunzel some room. "Now, show me how you walk."

Rapunzel nods and begins to walk the way she normally does.

"Ok ok, stop right there." Rapunzel stops to look at Merida moving her body parts. "When walking, try to not sway your hips, and keep your shoulders still. you still need to lift your chin and never let your arms droop."

"Is this really necessary?" Rapunzel ask.

"Yes," Merida nods and walks the way her mom wants to. It wasn't her way to walk, but she has to try to be an example to Rapunzel. "You need to appear regal and wise."

Rapunzel sighs and walks the way Merida instructs her to. But it didn't feel right at all. It was like trying on someone else's skin and it doesn't feel right at all.

"Now when you talk," Merida continues, "make sure you voice is loud enough to be heard everywhere. When you eat, make sure it's small bite sized piece with the fork on the left hand. There is no nagging, bragging, burping, slurping or snorting allowed. When you now or curtsy, you should keep you back arch. When you have meetings with neighbouring kingdoms you should..."

Merida's voice became muffled in Rapunzel's mind. She had no idea that palace life that strict with rules. Over the years she's hasn't followed anything like that. What if her parents wouldn't look at her because she doesn't have what it takes to be a princess? What if they don't love her?

"Arg!" Rapunzel screams. She undoes everything. Merida is teaching her and storms off and sits near the lake.

Merida sort of expects this would happen, she was surprised that Rapunzel lasted this long. Still, being concerned for her friend, she walks to her, sits downs beside her, and puts a caring arm around her.

"Hey," Merida said in a voice of kindness. "You did pretty good."

"Pretty good? That was awful!" Rapunzel said gathering her knees together to her chest. "I'm never going to get this."

"Well no one gets it the first time, if you practice..."

"Well I can't do it, I will never be like you your majesty, you were born into this. I can't handle all the demands and lessons you're forcing into me!"

Rapunzel eyes shot wide at what she just said, realizing that i was more hurtful then she meant it to be. She looks at Merida moving her arm away and looking into the water near their feet.

Rapunzel felt so guilty and tries to look Merida in the eyes. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's ok."

Rapunzel was both surprised and confused at Merida's forgiveness.

"Because you are right, I was quoting my mum back there. I've told my self a million times that I would never be like her, and now look at me, I practically acted just like my mum. I'm the one who should apologize."

"Oh no," Rapunzel said trying to be a good friend. "You weren't bad at all, I'm the stupid one who thinks she can pull this off."

"First of all, you're not stupid," Merida assures her. "You are the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met. Your parents will be lucky to have you back."

"But what if I can't do this princess thing? Would they accept me?"

Merida thought deep before speaking again. "I think... They will be more happy to have you home then for you to be a proper princess."

"Really? You think?" Rapunzel said feeling a little better.

"I guarantee it," Merida said nodding her head. "Besides, who needs a stuffy proper princess, when you can be you? A princess that everyone knows and likes. You remember how the people warmed up to you while you were dancing, and they didn't even know you're the princess."

"I didn't know-"

"It doesn't matter. They liked you just for who you are. You not just an average everyday princess, you're you."

Rapunzel smiles a bit. "Just like you, you try to break from tradition. You're not an everyday princess."

"You better believe it," Merida said. She twirls up and jumps on a rock to tell Rapunzel a lesson of her own.

"_Some stories start "once upon a time_

_Like a dreamer's dream, but theirs aren't mine_

_I just worked hard_

_I wasn't the kind for wishes_

_You can safely say I'm not your everyday princess_"

She jumps down and picks up Rapunzel to her feet and they walk away from the lake to near the campsite.

"_Now life isn't always what it seems_

_If you make a tapestry with all the seams_

_It's a work of art, to stimulate your senses_

_Not your usual take, not your everyday princess_"

Rapunzel listens attentively and soaks in every word Merida is saying. Baby tooth flies around and chirps out a beat for the girls to dance to. Merida stops Rapunzel and makes her turn to look eye to eye.

"_Now life is what you make it_

_We can all be royalty_

_It's a prize for you, so take it_

_You never know what you can be_

_It sure is great having breakfast in your bed_

_With a sparkly crown sittin' on your head_

_But that's not you, you wear yours makin' art and dances._

_Because you'll never be an everyday princess"_

Rapunzel instantly felt better about her insecurities. If her parents won't accept her not acting like a princess, then that's their problem. She is who she is, and she loves it. When Baby tooth picked up a beat, Rapunzel's toes found themselves taping to the music. Merida got the same feeling and grabs Rapunzel's arms and the two of them start to dance. They laugh and have fun just being themselves.

"_Life is what you make it"_ Rapunzel said with glee

"_We can all be royalty"_

"_It's a prize for you,"_ Merida said with a smile. _"so take it"_

The two of them let go of each other and said the next line together. "_You (I) never know what you (I) can be!"_

_"Cause you can have it all"_ Merida shouts

"_Just look at me!"_ Rapunzel said shooting her hands to the sky.

They bring it back together and dance together with the next line.

"_You're (I'm) Makin' (my) your own dreams come true_

_Not your everyday princess, still a princess every day!_

_Ooh, ohh!"_

The two of them smile and laugh at the moment. The two of them are princess, but they're acting like BBFFs. Baby tooth stops her music and flies on between them and joins in with smiling and giggling.

"Thanks Merida," Rapunzel said trying to recover from her laughter.

"You're very welcome," Merida said trying to heal her sore sides.

"Hey ladies,"

The girls look up to see Jack hovering a few feet from the ground. But the sight of Jack's shirt covered in soot send the girls hollowing with laughter.

"Let me guess," Merida said holding her stomach, "you lost the race."

"That's not important right now," he said really concern. The girls stop their foolishness and concentrate on Jack. "You need to see this."

Not wanting to waste any time, Jack grabs Rapunzel and gestures Merida to get on his back. When he felt they could hang on good, he flew high and race to meet Hiccup. The weight of the girls was no problem; he was a spirit after all. But it did feel weird to have to carry people. Baby tooth flew right beside them to see what the problem is.

Jack flew like a busy bee to get to where Hiccup and Toothless were hiding, on a hillside by a bunch of bushes. Jack carefully lands near them and the girls quickly jumped off and run to Hiccup. Rapunzel went to his side while Merida went to the other side. Unfortunately Toothless was also there and still wouldn't let her anywhere near him. He growled, grinding his teeth at her. Merida quickly backed off and went to the other side with Jack.

"What's going on?" She asks as she passed Hiccup. When she and Rapunzel look over the bushes, they're eyes widen with fear and horror.

They can see Hiccup's village on fire. The houses were bearing red hot flames on the roofs and explosions happening left and right. Vikings screaming in anger and fear can be heard miles away. They clang their metal swords and launching rocks from their catapults towards the enemy.

The enemy, which the others couldn't believe, were huge reptiles flying through the sky. They roar with a fire more powerful then what they can spit out with their breath. They were reptiles with a lot of different features, one had spikes on its tail, one was big and fat, one had two heads with long necks and one was on fire! No kidding, a reptile's body was on fire! Only one word could dis robe what these creatures are...

"Dragons," Hiccup said.

Everyone observe the fight between the dragons and the Vikings, but it was impossible to tell who is winning. The Vikings are doing everything they can to keep the dragons away, while the dragons keep swooping in and taking livestock and Vikings away. It almost seemed like a fight no one was going to win.

The group watch from far away to see all the action, and hear the battle cries in the wind.

"This is horrible," Rapunzel said shaking with her hands close to her chest.

"Does this happen a lot?" Jack asks Hiccup.

"Yep," he answers while holding Toothless close to him. "We get dragon attacks daily. They come in and try to steal our supplies and livestock."

"And you guys defend your home against them," Merida said trying to piece everything together.

"Pretty much," Hiccup said while looking at the battle. "Sometimes my father along with some of the best men goes out to find the nest where the dragons live, in hopes of driving them away."

Toothless pulls back from Hiccup and starts shaking his head. His eyes widen with fear and he groans with a said morn. But it just confuses everyone.

"What is he saying?" Rapunzel asks.

"No idea," Hiccup said putting his hands around Toothless to calm him down. "Easy bud, easy..."

As everyone pays more attention to Toothless, Merida continues to look at the battle. War was something new to her. Sure she's been taught about war and her kingdom is on the brink of it, but to see it first hand was an entirely different experience. When you can almost feel the heat of the flames and hear the cries of those you love; war was defiantly something you want to avoid, especially if it can kill the people you care about.

"How long has this been going on for?" She asks Hiccup.

He sighs before answering her, "about 300 years now."

"300?" She blurts out, not believing that this war had been going on that long.

"I don't get it," Rapunzel said. "If it's been so bad here, why don't you just leave?"

"We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues." He answers with his usual sarcastic flair.

While the others were a little confused, Merida knew what he means, with all the lessons she had about Vikings, stubbornness was brought up a lot.

Everyone continued to watch this fight and watch as more dragons attack the village down below. Even though they are seeing this with their own eyes, they still couldn't believe that Hiccup lived through this. Hiccup on the other was more focused on other things. Through the roars and the screams, he can still pick out his father's booming voice commanding the men. But then something dawned on him, the dragons usually don't attack this early. Maybe they're changing their routine or bring in as an element of surprise? But as far as normal attacks go, the dragons seemed to be more frantic than usual. Maybe because he's further away to now observe the dragons' behavior. One thing is for sure, this isn't a normal raid.

"Guys," Rapunzel said turning her head away from the battle. "Can we leave now?"

Jack flew beside her and puts he arms around her for comfort. "Don't worry, I'll fly you-"

"It might be best if we all go back now," Hiccup said standing up and brushing the dirt off.

"Are you sure?" Merida asks looking back to the fire.

"Yep, I'm sure." He said getting Toothless's attention.

The way back to the cove was a little more trouble than it should be. Since Toothless still doesn't like Merida, he wouldn't let her get on him to fly back. Jack didn't want to carry both girls again and Rapunzel was too shaky from viewing the battle to get on Toothless. So Hiccup flew on Toothless to the cove, while everyone else walked. During the walk, they can still hear the roars and screams from the village, it unsettled everyone to the edge of paranoia, fearing something could pop up at any time.

When they got back to the cove, Hiccup and Toothless were there finishing setting up camp, making the fire and cooking any fish Toothless hasn't got his paws on. Everyone sat around the camp fire and began to eat. Merida was still getting a glare from the dragon and sat back on her rock.

"Forget Vikings, it's dragons that have a stubborn nature," she said as she takes a bite of her fish.

Toothless didn't like that comment and growled again.

"Just ignore her bud," Hiccup said swallowing his bite.

Jack, who didn't take any fish, got back to the topic of the village. "So these dragon attacks, they're a common thing around here?"

"Yep," Hiccup answers. "Pretty much."

"How did it start?" Rapunzel asks next.

"Well, no one really knows for sure," hiccup said lowering his fish on a stick. "A lot folks say that they started it. But that was about 300 years ago so there's no way to prove it."

"I still can't believe that this is your life Hiccup," Merida said with care. "If this war turns men into monsters, you are defiantly not like any of those Vikings."

"Yeah, I've been told that a number of times," he said with a hint of hurt, remembering his people telling him that in a mean way.

"I remember you said that you were being picked on and ridiculed like a football jock against a scrawny nerd." Jack said, completely forgetting no one gets his references.

But that being said, it made Merida remember what Hiccup told her earlier. "Is that why you wanted to leave?"

That question was new to Rapunzel. "Wait, you wanted to leave?" She repeated.

Merida silently cursed herself, totally forgetting that Rapunzel wasn't a part of that conversation.

"Well..." Hiccup started while rubbing Toothless's head. He knew that he would have to tell his friends the whole story, thought he secretly hoped that he didn't have to, at least not this soon. But now it's too late to back out now, they've seen the dragons and the relationship he has with Toothless, might as well come clean.

"...that's not entirely true." He said almost feeling ashamed.

The others lean on as he starts telling his story.

"In the village, we have an arena where we learn how to fight dragons. Whoever is the best of the class has the honor of killing their first dragon in front of everyone. I was pretty much force to attend class thanks to my father. He wants me to stop being all...this." He said as he gestures to himself.

"At first, I was really pathetic. I couldn't pick up a shield, I was terrible at stealth and I ask a lot more questions then I ought to."

"There's nothing wrong with asking questions," Merida pointed out. "How else are you supposed to learn?"

"The Viking way is charging first and ask questions never," he replied with a spark of humor. "Then I met Toothless in the cove, and curiosity got to me. When I was growing up, I was told that a dragon always go for the kill. But every time I visit him, he's never had the urge to do that. That's when I started to think that everything I knew about of him…about dragons is wrong. That maybe there's more to them than meets the eye."

The others listen well, feeling Hiccup's story. After all the years of his people being mean to him, it made sense for him to see another side to the dragons.

"Anyway, after Toothless and I became friends, I started to learn new things about dragons. I observe his behavior, his habits and even his drawing skills. I learned things you can't find in a book, and I used what I learned in the arena. While everyone went charging in with an axe or hammer, I used my wit to only subdue the dragons, not kill them. But that kind of tactic put me to the top of the class, and the honor of...of..." He couldn't finish that sentence. Just the thought of what he had to do made him sick to his stomach.

"Killing a dragon," Merida finished for him, feeling a little sad that he is out into this position.

"And I can't do it!" Hiccup blurt out, barring his face in his hands. "I just can't. If I go in that arena and don't kill the dragon, how can I face my father and tribe again? And if I do kill it, I'll be killing a piece of myself and everything I believe in. not to mention I wouldn't have the heart to face Toothless again. There was no winning situation for me."

"So your plan was to fly away on Toothless?" Rapunzel asks.

"Pretty much," Hiccup sighs. "But then North found me and..."

"We can guess the rest," Jack said cutting him off.

"So that's you didn't want to say hi to anyone in your tribe," Rapunzel said putting her fish down and moving towards hiccup and sitting down beside him. "You were worried that they would drag you to this arena."

"Yes," he said. "Also I didn't want you guys to get in trouble or killed."

"Don't worry about us," Merida said taking the last bite of her food. "We can take care of whatever comes our way."

"Yeah," Jack said playing with his staff. "We are up against Pitch and an army of Nightmares. A few Vikings and dragons seem like a nice change."

"Still-" hiccup began.

Before being shushed by Rapunzel. "And we handled my evil mother and her two lackeys. We can stand up against anything. So don't worry Hiccup, we'll be with you through this time."

Jack walked closer to Hiccup and put a supporting hand on his shoulder. Toothless joined in, wrapping his wings around the three of them. As Merida was about to jump off the rock to join them, toothless gave her a nasty look, making her stay where she is.

Hiccup took in the care that his friends are showing. It was more then he's experience his entire life. "Thank you," he said being close to tears.

As everyone, except for Merida, hugged it out, Toothless turned away and looked into the night's sky. The fins around his head vibrate a bit, as if he's sensing something.

"What's up with him?" Jack asks.

"My guess is that the raid is over," Hiccup answered a little unsure.

"At least we can get a good night sleep tonight," Rapunzel said while getting and finding a nice patch of grass to sleep on. Merida quietly slips down off of her rock and just lay next to it.

"They're right," Hiccup said getting Toothless to focus on him. "We should probably go to bed, tomorrow is going to be interesting."

Toothless quickly got the idea that it's time to sleep and made himself a burnt grass bed to sleep on. Hiccup payed down next to him prepare himself to drift into slumber.

"I got night watch," Jack said while sitting next to the fire. He and Baby tooth watch as everyone was soon fast asleep.

They continue to watch over them throughout the night. Minutes soon turned to hours then to boredom. Jack and Baby tooth kept each other company and talked a bit. Mostly about what to do now, how to find Hiccup's stone and where Pitch is. Pitch was defiantly a big concern, who knows what he's up to? It could be anything. This world seemed almost perfect for fear. Dragons were a big reason for that. On occasion Jack would look up to the sky to find Sandman's dream sand flying around like normal. But only one or two strains will make their way to the village. There really was no use in dreaming in times of war, which was sad. Jack couldn't help but think about those kids earlier. They looked like they were almost excited to fight and to be in this crazy war.

"If only there was some way to help the kids have fun here," Jack said to himself. He sighs and assumes his duty.

Then he heard a moan, or a muffle coming from Hiccup. Jack quickly got up to see what the trouble was.

Hiccup was tossing and turning, with his eyes open.

"You ok?" Jack whispers trying not to wake everyone else up.

Hiccup slowly sits up and looks down to his feet. "Yeah, just have trouble sleeping."

"Got a lot on your mind?" Jack asks concerned.

"Yeah," Hiccup said while rubbing his eyes. He then got up off the floor and walked away from the campsite. "I just need a minute to clear my head."

Jack didn't dare to follow, from the sound of Hiccup's voice told him that the kid needs some time alone. But Hiccup's walk accidentally woke up Merida who watches him walk to the other end of the cove. She quietly got up and followed him. When he stopped near the pond, she hid behind a rock to observe him.

Hiccup sank down to his knees and cup some water in his hands and splash it on his face. He shook the water off and looked at himself in the pool's reflection.

"What am I gonna do?" He asks himself. "I should be happy, I'm home. But honestly this is the worst feeling I've ever felt. If my friends are discovered, if I'm discovered, what is father going to do to me. I thought this whole quest thing would make me wiser or stronger. But I'm still the same scrawny Hiccup. How can I possibly find my stone?"

As much as Merida didn't really want to get involve with Hiccup's struggle, she can't watch her friend sell himself short like this. She got up from her hiding place and walks behind him.

"First of all, you shouldn't be talking so loud that everyone can hear you." She said with a smile.

Her surprise appearance in the water's reflection made Hiccup jump in shock. He quickly turned around to see Merida's hand offering a help up. He took it and rose to meet her eye to eye.

"And second, you shouldn't doubt yourself." She continued. "I mean, you outwitted the guards at the dam and when they had us in chains. That's something I couldn't do. You are smart and with a bit more practice, you can be stronger."

"I get what you're saying Merida," he said still uneasy. "But back then we were up against people I didn't really know. Everyone knows me here, and I know what they think of me."

"Well, then I guess you have to prove them wrong, just like you proved me wrong." Merida said trying to cheer him up.

But it wasn't really working, he still felt deflated of emotion.

"Hey," Merida said jabbing him the shoulder, "let do some more fighting lessons. That'll cheer you up."

"Oh great," he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "Pain, love it."

The lesson really was painful for Hiccup. Merida tries to show him how to block attacks and anticipating the opponent's next move. But every time he tries, he always gets hit in the arm or stomach.

"You need to focus Hiccup," Merida reminded him. "Judge your opponent, know their weaknesses and strike." She punches him again on the right when he thought she was going for the left.

The noise from their sparing reached everyone's ears. Rapunzel quietly stir while Toothless was on full alert. He jumped on the boulder and sees Merida beating Hiccup.

Hiccup was in no way enjoying this, but then he had a thought. If he was caught in the village, he could say that he was training to be stronger like his dad. It may be the worst excuse ever, but it might be the one that can protect his friends.

Merida quickly did a swift kick and made Hiccup fall to the floor. She watches as he raises his head to her. "Remember the lesson Hiccup; you need to keep your guard up."

As she offers a hand up, she felt a wind pushing her away from Hiccup and making her fall face first. When she recovered she saw Toothless taking a protection stance between her and Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly got up and tries to calm the dragon down. "It's alright bud, she was teaching me how to fight." He quickly looked back at her to see if she was alright. "Sorry about that, he can be a little overprotected at times."

Merida got up off the floor and brush the dirt off her dress. "I guess I should include this rule, don't attack a guy who has a dragon for a friend."

"I guess," Hiccup said while trying to hold in a laugh. But seeing Merida doing the same thing didn't help. Soon they both laugh at their predicament.

"I think that's all we can do tonight," Merida said eyeing the pissed off dragon.

"Really?" Hiccup said a little surprised and disappointed.

"Well I can't do much with your nanny dragon giving me the evil eye." Merida points out.

"Alright," he sighs. "Can you at least give me some pointers, maybe teach me verbally and not physically."

Now Merida was surprised. "Wow, first Rapunzel now you. Why do you need me to teach you like that?"

"You said I needed it," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, but that was a number of days ago." Merida said. "You've gotten a lot better since then."

"Yeah but still, I need to grow stronger," he said determined.

"Whoa whoa," Merida said trying to get him slow down. "You can't expect to grow muscle overnight. Besides you have other qualities besides strength."

"Yeah but everyone one in the village relies on brawn." Hiccup said with force. But then quickly curses himself for saying that.

"So that's it then," Merida said putting the pieces together. "You're trying to prove something to your tribe. What is it? That you can be big and strong like them?"

Hiccup's mind was racing, trying to think of a good excuse. "I was just think that... Just incase... Not that we would ever...but IF we got caught... I could say that I've been practicing in the woods this whole time."

But Merida didn't really buy that story. "There's more than that, is there?"

"I was hoping that excuse would be good enough for my father, and seeing some muscle would prove it true." He said pretty downward.

"So that's it," she said finally getting the bigger picture. "It's more than just the village; it's proving yourself to your father."

That wasn't the idea at all, but at the back of Hiccup's mind, there was a bit of truth in what she said. All his life his father never even talked to Hiccup with pride. But if Hiccup can at least say that he's trying, maybe it would get his dad to smile.

"Maybe," he admits.

Merida walked a little closer to Hiccup, which only made the dragon let out a warning growl. But Hiccup ignored that and stepped closer to Merida.

"Why would you put yourself through that?" She asks. "Why would you try to change yourself just to please him?"

"Maybe because I want my father's approval," Hiccup snaps. But realizing his tone left him in a sadden desperation mood. "I know you and your mother don't get along, but you've said that she at least shows that she cares. My father has never done that. He is ashamed that I'm his son. What he would've give to have a different boy to call son."

"Hiccup," Merida spoke softly, almost heartbroken that Hiccup thinks this way of his father. even Toothless heart was breaking at the thought of his own people treating him like that.

"My whole tribe thinks the same thing," Hiccup continues. "Who would want someone scrawny and weak, who can't even kill a dragon? What kind of big, strong father wants someone like that to call his boy? No matter what I did, it would never amount…

"_When I was just a kid_

_everything I did, was to be like him,"_

He looked down at his own hand, wondering if any of his father's genes were in there.

_"under my skin,_

_My father always thought,_

_if I was strong and fought_

_not like some albatross, I'd begin_

_to fit in"_

He slowly walked back to the lake and sees his reflection in there. At the back, it felt like the shadow figure of his father was looking down on him. Merida and Toothless watch him with concern and sympathy.

"_Look at me powerless and holding my breath_

_trying hard to repress what scared him to death_

_It was never easy to be his type of man_

_to breathe freely was not in his plan_

_and the best part of me_

_is what he will not see"_

He looked up at the dark clouds above, mostly smoke from the raid that still haven't moved on. But it made Hiccup think that his mother was watching from Valhalla, equally disappointed.

_"I'm not my father's son_

_I'm not the image of what he dreamed of_

_With the strength of Odin and the patience of Hlin,_

_still couldn't be the one_

_to echo what he'd done_

_and mirror what was not in me"_

Hiccup turned back to Merida and Toothless with water staring to fill his eyes; Barley seeing that they were on the verge of sadness too. He thought back to all the times in the village where he was picked on, and pushed aside as a nuisance. But then the day came when he met Toothless, his first real friend.

_"So I jumped to my dreams to found an escape_

_maybe I went to extremes in finding peace_

_but the world seems brighter 10 feet off the ground_

_and the air seemed lighter_

_I was profound _

_and I felt so proud_

_just to live out loud"_

Hiccup knows that being friends with the so called enemy would make him a traitor. But should that really matter? This dragon has treated like a human being. That's better than his own tribe. He shouldn't really think like that, but it can't be helped at times. Every chance he had to prove himself they shut him down. What was he to do?

_"I'm not my father's son_

_I'm not the image of what he dreamed of_

_With the strength of Odin and the patience of Hlin,_

_still couldn't be the one_

_to echo what he'd done_

_and mirror what was not in me"_

He pushes himself to let the tears stream down his cheeks. His legs felt shaky and weak, and began to feel lightheaded. But at the same time, in his core was a strength he's never known and needs to let his voice be loud and strong.

"_The endless story of expectations swirling inside my mind_

_wore me down_

_I came to a realization _

_and I finally turned around_

_to ask_

_Why couldn't I just be me?"_

He fell to floor and sank his head low. He let the tears fall to the floor, wetting the grass. He didn't care that this scene is making him weak, it's what he's feeling now.

Suddenly, he felt arms being wrapped around him, and tears wetting his shoulder. He pulls his head back to see Merida's eyes red and soak with tears. This surprised Hiccup, he's never seen this side to her. He's pretty sure no one has.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup," she said through her short breaths. "I know you've told me a number of times, but I can't believe the people can be so cruel."

He wraps his hands on her shoulders to pull her close to calm her down. He then thought of the stories Merida told him about her family and the expectations she endures.

"I guess we both have more in common than we thought," he said with compassion.

She nods her head on his shoulder. "I guess so," she said feeling safe in his arms.

_"I'm not my mother's girl_

_I'm not the image of what she dreamed of"_

"_With the strength of Odin..."_ Hiccup said to her

"_and the patience of Hlin_," they said together. They pull apart to look at each other in the eyes, finding comfort and safety in them.

_"still couldn't be the one_

_to echo what he'd (she'd) done_

_and mirror what was not in me."_

Merida and Hiccup held each other close in comfort and understanding. Seeing these two friends being so close, it made Toothless rethink of what he thought of the girl.

_"We're the same,"_ Merida said. _"Hiccup, you and me." _

He smiles his goofy smile as he and Merida felt a tiny moment together. "Thank you." He said softly.

As they were about to hug it out, Toothless's head came in between them. At first Merida thought he was trying to push her away, but instead of growling at her, he gave her an apology look. Slowly, she rose her hand and reach for Toothless's snot.

He then came closer to her, making contact.

His nose felt warm and wet in her hand, but she also felt a heartbeat pulse. It was strong, and in means one thing...

Toothless liked her.

"Wow," she said quietly while having her jaw hanging down.

Hiccup wiped away to tears, and smile to see these two finally getting along.

"Wow, this is priceless!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Jack, Baby tooth and Rapunzel sitting on a nearby rock. Hiccup and Merida immediately push each other away and hide their awkwardness from each other.

"What are you-?" Hiccup said rubbing his arm.

"It wasn't-" Merida moves away with her hair covering her face.

Realizing what they've done, Rapunzel hit Jack's arm. "Way to go! We ruined the moment!"

Baby tooth totally agrees and pecks Jack's head a few times.

"No! We didn't-" Hiccup said standing up.

"We weren't-" Merida said very defensive.

"Sorry, my fault there," Jack said rubbing his sore arm, But then muttered something under his breath, "Geesh, Ant man got off easy."

Hiccup and Merida laugh at Jack's pain and along with Toothless walked towards the others. Jack's interruption did lighten the mood a bit, making everyone feeling better.

Soon the sky was starting to show colour again, the dark blue starting to fade into pink and light blue.

That gave Hiccup and idea to fully make himself and everyone around him even better. He quickly glances behind to Toothless, eyeing an idea.

Toothless seems to read his mind and kneels down. It caught the others attention.

"What is he doing?" Merida asks as Hiccup gets on the dragon's saddle.

"Jump on and we'll show you," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Wait, jump on?" Merida said a little nervous about what's going to happen. A few hours ago, Toothless hated her, now he's willing to let her get on. This adventure is just full of surprises.

Hiccup nods at her as Rapunzel jumps on and becomes comfortable on Toothless. Merida sighs as she gets between Hiccup and Rapunzel on Toothless's. Jack hover a few feet in the air, claiming that he doesn't need to get on a dragon to fly.

As toothless prepares to take off, Hiccup calls out to the people behind him. "First time flyers, hold on tight!"

Rapunzel grabs Merida's waist while Merida grabs Hiccup. But then Toothless took off and flapped his wings hard and fast. The girls nearly let go of each other while feeling the g force on their bodies. But then, Toothless levelled off, and just glided in the sky.

The girls quickly recovered from the ascendance and looked around. It was an unbelievable view from on top of the dragon. Jack joined them, laying on his staff for fun. As everyone looked around them, everything they've seen on ground level felt so new. The forest was about ten feet below them and the mountain that used to tower over them was just magnificent. The village that they traveled through looked so small compared to the rest of the island. The sea sparkled with a deep blue shade with the sun peeking out of the water's reflection.

Everyone had different emotions while being up where the gods are. Merida has traveled through the forest of her home, and climbed the cones tooth and drank from the fire falls, but that fails in comparison of being on top of a dragon and seeing a whole different world. Rapunzel spent her entire life high in a tower, seeing the world through her window about 30 feet off the ground, now she's even higher off the ground, and she's seeing a brand new light to her life. This view is nothing new to Jack, but seeing what is island endured last night and now it's peaceful morning, that's something you rarely see. As for Hiccup, he's just so happy that his friends are here beside him. They support, understand him and are willing to help him through this tough time.

The sunrise proves two things in his mind. One is that Berk does have some great views of the sun rise, and second is that today is a new day. With the help of his friends, he could find his stone and save his home. And maybe, just maybe, his father could finally be proud of him.

Only time will tell.

* * *

Down by the cove, Pitch peeked out of the shadows and observes the children on the dragon above him. He giggles like a child at the sight of them at peace.

"Oh how foolish they are," he said to himself, "To think that dragons and Vikings will be their only problem."

He then thought back to what Hiccup said out loud about what his tribe thinks of him, and Hiccup's father.

"Maybe I can use Hiccup's insecurities against him. And then the children will be out of my way for good." He continues to look up, especially at Hiccup, hatching an idea that is too perfect to pass. If it works, the children and Vikings will be no more, if it doesn't work, the Vikings would punish Hiccup in a harsh way. It's a win win situation that Pitch became excited about.

"Watch out guardians, who know what can happen when you mix Vikings and dragons with fear..." He smiles as he disappears into the shadows.

* * *

**Songs**

**Everyday Princess from The Princess and The Frog Bayou Boogie**

**Not my father's son From Kinky Boots**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	22. No welcome in Berk

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is the next chapter of this tale. I am glad everyone is liking this story. I will say though the chapters might start coming in later then usual. alot of people want me to make a sequel for one of my other stories, "Helhiem". so I will be making chapters on the side for that as well as this. I'm grateful for your understanding and patience. **

**Spoilers for How to train your dragon **

**Just** **a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

As morning broke to the island of Berk, so did the task set on the group. Eating breakfast there was not so pleasing to the stomachs, especially when Toothless barfed up a lot of fish in front of them. They settle Toothless down with a helping of fish, and made sure that he was going to be confront able until they got back. Then they grabbed their cloaks from yesterday and walk through the rocky entrance and made their way back to the village. Though Hiccup hates going back to the village that hates him, he figures it was the best place to start looking for his stone. The riddle kept replaying over and over in his mind, 'the stone will be where your hearts are'. But where does Hiccup's heart belong? He has only a few guesses of where it might be, but he doesn't know if they're accurate. The least he can do is try.

His mind was snapped back to reality to see that he and his friends made their way to the bolder of the village. It was interesting for the group to see the village today. Some of the houses showed burns and charcoal wood from last night's battle, but the Vikings weren't seemed too bothered with the work they have ahead. They just put the houses back together and carried on idle conversations. It baffled Merida, Jack and Rapunzel that these guys are doing this like a normal routine.

But soon everyone was on the task at hand. "Alright dragon boy," Jack joked a bit. "Where do you think your stone is?"

Hiccup thought about the ideal places it could be, Might as well start with them.

"The best I can figure is my house, the forge or the great hall," he said out loud.

"Ok," Rapunzel said about to leap into town. "Then let's go and-"

"Whoa, whoa," Hicccup said pulling her back in. "We can't just waltz right in. Do you guys remember the warnings I said earlier? We can't be seen." He looks out to the village and sees every Viking working on something in the open. "There are a lot more people out today, and if they find us-"

"Then what do you propose we do?" Merida said with a hand on her hip.

"I'm...I'm not sure." Hiccup admits. He had to think of something though; it's the only way to find his stone.

"I have a crazy idea," Jack said lifting a Baby tooth by his index finger. "Let's break apart.

"Whoa, what?" Hiccup said confused.

"Ever hear the saying 'split up to cover more ground?'" He explained. "If we go separate ways, we have a better chance to find the stone."

"I'm not so sure splitting up is a great way to go about this," Hiccup said unsure.

"It's a plan of sorts." Rapunzel points out.

"Besides," Merida adds, "it would be easier to get around town with fewer numbers."

Hiccup thought about that plan. It's true that traveling like that might go unnoticed. Besides, having four people in his house will be tricky to hide.

"Alright," he sighs. "I'll check out my house, while you guys check out the forge. Do you remember where it is?"

"I'm sure we do," Rapunzel said pulling out her necklace. "And if we get lost, this will help us."

"Great," Hiccup said feeling a little better. "When you get there, there's a curtain that leads into a little room, that's where I spent most of my time. I would search there, just please don't make too big of a mess. And watch out for Gobber, he can get pretty mean with that hook."

"Don't worry," Jack assures him. "We'll be ok."

"Just be careful," Hiccup reminds them. "Don't get spotted and don't talk to anyone."

"Yes mom," Jack said about to jump into town. But then Baby tooth flew I front of his face, then to Hiccup's shoulder.

"I guess she wants to go with you," Rapunzel said with a shrug.

"Really?" He asks her. She nods her head with a form of authority. "Ok," he shrugs as he looks back to the group. "Let's meet back at the cove when we're done."

The three of them nod in agreement as Hiccup looks at them a little worried. They don't know about the Vikings that live here, they've got some idea but they don't know what will happen if they're caught. The night in jail in Rapunzel's world would seem like a happy place compared to here. But the plan was set, and now it's time to put it into motion before night fall.

"Good luck," were Hiccup's last words before running along the bolder of trees.

As the others watch him disappear, they were sure that none of them will be discovered.

Rapunzel lifted her pendent to her chin and spoke to it. "Necklace, please point is to the forge." The pendent respond and an arrow appears, point straight through the village.

"Alright," Merida said, "let's go." The three of them race to the nearest cart and duck behind it. They waited a bit before moving to another shadowy spot. It was going to be a long while to get to the forge.

* * *

Hiccup and Baby tooth race around the village, hiding behind a tree in case anyone was looking. They've had a few close calls, but perseverance got them through and led them to a house. It wasn't like any other house in the village, this was a lot bigger almost two stories tall. It looked a lot nicer and fancier then the other houses too.

When Hiccup crept towards the house, Baby tooth was surprised. This is where Hiccup lives.

Hiccup jumped and dove to the ground just underneath a window. He slowed his breathing so he wouldn't get caught if anyone was inside. Baby tooth flew beside him and peek her head to the window at the same time he did.

Inside looked homier then the outside, with wooden figurines and shields hanging off the wall. Hiccup can hear and smell a roaring fire burning in the centre of the room. He also can hear some metal being sharpened nearby. He turned his eye to see a man sitting on his bed with an iron to his axe.

Baby tooth instantly recognized this man as the chief she saw yesterday. But why is he here? In Hiccup's house no less? But then it came to her, the chief must be Hiccup's father.

She chirped the thought to Hiccup, who couldn't really understand her as well as Jack can. But he knew her chirping might get his father's attention, so he quickly shuts her beak with his hands. He then peered over again, hoping Stoick didn't noticed anything.

Sure enough he was still sharpening his weapon.

Suddenly a knock came from the front door. Hiccup watches as his father put the rock down and answered the door. He can't see who it is, but can hear well enough.

"Oh," Stoick said not too happy. "What do you want Mildew."

'Mildew, the village's grouch. Of course' Hiccup thought while rolling his eyes.

"Well you see Stoick," he said with his usual crankiness. "I just came down as a...model citizen, hoping you can spare a hand helpn' me with my cabbage field."

"I've got more important things to do then help you with your field Mildew." Stoick said as calmly as he can. "We're still repairing the damage here, and we need to be ready when the Devils come back."

It pained Hiccup's stomach to think of dragons as Devils.

"But my farm was burned by those BEASTS as well," Mildew argued. "And they ruined not only my sleep but me Fungus as well!"

Hiccup heard Mildew's sheep baa. 'Does that guy ever leave that sheep at home?'

"Don't you care about the wellbeing of your people?" Mildew said slamming his walking staff hard on the ground.

"Oh course I care!" Stoick shouts.

"Really?" Midlew said not sure. "It seems to me, and to everyone else that you spent more time at home. Still waiting for your lost boy?"

"Don't mistake my patience for negligence!" Stoick yells, nearly blowing Hiccup's eardrums. "My son will come home!"

"Open your eyes Stoick! That boy is never coming back!"

Those words struck Stoick and Hiccup. It almost pains him to hear his father suffer like this. But what else could he do? He can't make his father proud without being the opposite of what he is. Hiccup ducked away as Stoick turns around and away from the cranky elder.

"I know how much that boy is more trouble than he's worth," Mildew continued. "We should thank the gods he's gone and out of our lives. Maybe now we can focus on dealing with those dragons once and for all. You can understand that, right?"

Hiccup couldn't tell what's exactly happening in there, but he can guess his father was thinking.

"You're right Mildew. The village has endured more peacefully without Hiccup running around breaking stuff. Maybe it's a good sign he's gone for now."

Hiccup's eyes widen to hearing his father's words. How could he say that?

Baby tooth peered out a bit, only to see a small drop of water exit Stoick's eye.

He then turn to Mildew and leads him out the door. "I will send someone to help you with your farm; I need to go check on the repairs of the village."

Hiccup's heart stopped at the sound of the door being slammed. He can't believe his father said that. But then Hiccup thought back on his life, hearing his father not saying one word of pride. At least with Rapunzel's ex-mom, she should some level of love, even if it's with the power in the hair. But his father only showed that kind of attention when Hiccup was being more like him. Hiccup should be used to this kind of talk, but it still hurts just the same. The fact that his father is 'waiting' for him to come home and not looking for him himself is proof of that.

Baby tooth chirp as she witness the two men walking down the hill towards the village. It was now or never. Hiccup snapped back to reality and jump through the window and into the house. He quickly survey the main floor, but it was mostly filled with his father's things so there was really no point searching there. There was only one place in the house his stone could be, his room. He walked up the stairs and walked into his room.

Everything seems to be the way Hiccup left them. The bed, the desk, the closet and every drawing he drew was there with a thin layer of dust. It seems no one has been in there since he left. But he notice one space at the end of the bed that no dust has touch. Hiccup can only assume that someone has been sitting there, maybe his father.

Baby tooth flies to Hiccup's face, with a concern look. Hiccup can guess she's worried he might tear up or something.

"I'm ok," he said raising his hand for her to sit on. "I'll be ok; it's just weird to see this place again."

He then dropped her into his desk and look through all the papers laying there.

"Come on, we need to find my stone."

They began searching through out the room. They spent quite a while turning over pillows, looking under the bed, checking behind the closet, even moving the desk so they can see the wall behind it. But the stone was nowhere to be found.

Hiccup sat at the foot of his bed and holds his head with his hands. "Come on, think!" He said growing frustrated. Baby tooth chirps to cheer him up, but it wasn't working.

Hiccup traveled back through his mind, thinking back to when Rapunzel got hers. Her stone was hidden in her painting, and it came out like magic. He knew the lights meant a lot to her, and it helped her discover who she is. But how can that help him? Maybe his stone is hidden in something that means a lot to him. But where? Defiantly not here.

Baby tooth chirp loudly to get Hiccup's attention. He looked up to see her pointing outside his window. He crept up to the edge and looks over. He gasp in fear at seeing Stoick coming back. He quickly grabs Baby tooth and race down the stairs and ran through the back door. He carefully shut it so Stoick wouldn't hear it. He then ran back to the woods and hid behind a tree. He waited there in silence, waiting to see if his father would notice anything.

But as usual with Hiccup, Stoick went back to his chair, not knowing that someone was in the house.

Hiccup breathes a huge sigh of relief. "That was too close."

But he can't go back in until Stoick was gone. He decides to meet the others at the cove and hopefully they found something.

When he got back to the cove, only Toothless was there. He climbs down his usual path to end up getting slobbered again.

"Cut if off bud," he said pushing his dragon away. Baby tooth giggles at the sight of them having fun, after what Hiccup reaction of home he deserves some fun now. But then the fun turned into boredom. The others were still in the village and have not returned yet. Hiccup (with help for Toothless and Baby tooth) searched the cove about 5 times now, turning over every rock and tree root. But the stone wasn't here either.

"Why is it so hard?! Why is it always me?!" Hiccup said with more frustration than ever. He can't help but think it was some trick of Loki that bad luck seems to follow him. First he can't kill a dragon, then he wins top place in dragon killing school, and now he can't find a stupid rock. The gods absolutely must hate him.

He slumps on a rock near the lake, thinking of somewhere else that stone could be. But the stone is pretty much magic, where can he find something like that.

'Your stone is where your heart is.'

Those words replay in his head over and over again, figuring out what it means and how it could help him.

"Where my heart is," Hiccup said to himself, still contemplating on the meaning.

Sensing unease within Hiccup, Toothless came up to him and gave him a sympathy moan. Hiccup appreciates his friend's care and nuzzles his nose with the same relationship. But then something clicked in Hiccup's mind. He never felt happier in the village as he is when flying with toothless. Maybe that is the answer. Maybe his stone is somewhere they've travelled to.

"Why don't we go for a flight bud," Hiccup said jumping off his rock. Toothless always loves flying and is ever so eager to get back into the sky.

Baby tooth overhears this plan and rushes to Hiccup's face, shaking her head.

Even though he can barely understand her, Hiccup can kinda guess what she's going on about.

"I know," he said trying to push her out of the way. "But there is a good chance my stone is somewhere not on my island. And we can search a lot faster if it's just me and Toothless." He swats her away so he can get on Toothless's saddle.

Baby Tooth recovers her swat, but is very angry at what Hiccup just did. She tries to lecture him, but can only chirp at him.

"Don't worry," he said getting ready. "We'll be back soon. You stay here and wait for the others."

Before Baby tooth could say anything, Toothless took off into the sky and disappears into the clouds.

Baby tooth became very worried, something is not right about this.

Hiccup will find more trouble than his stone.

* * *

Rapunzel's necklace led the group through the town and back to the forge. The girls hid under a tarp while Jack just looks onward. If no one can see him, why should he hide? They looked at the forge before them, with a fire in the oven and the hooked man working inside. Gobber was busy as ever, banging hammers and sharpening swords. The group can hear the man talk to himself as he works.

"Gobber, I need my sword. Gobber I need my hammer. Gobber, can't you work faster? Well let's see how people can work with one arm. Oh where's the lad when you need him."

Everyone can assume that 'the lad' is Hiccup.

"At least one person here seems to miss him," Rapunzel points out.

"Yeah, one out of about a hundred," Jack said to the side.

Merida crept a little closer to hear the man. Something about this guy strikes a cord in her.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asks noticing Merida's confused face.

"It's just...the man sounds like one of the lords in my kingdom," She said completely unsure.

"Well you're from a different time," Jack said. "Maybe this guy is the lords great grandpa?"

"Or cousin?" Rapunzel suggests.

"Maybe," Merida said looking forward.

"Gobber!"

The group ducks at hearing the chief's booming voice. After a few seconds, they peeked out to see the chief walking into the forge.

"Ah Stoick," Gobber said with a warm smile. He dropped whatever he was doing to give full attention to the chief. "What can I do you for?"

"A number of people need more tools and lumber to help with the repairs, and Mildew needs help with his field."

"Mildew?" Gobber said surprised. "Tell him to wait in line; I've got other orders to fill."

"I know Gobber," Stoick said as calmly as he can. "Just whatever you can do would be great."

"It won't be easy," Gobber said packing a few tools into a wagon. "Especially since there's no help around here. Hiccup would always-" he then stopped and became sad at the mention of Hiccup's name.

"Sorry," he said to Stoick, "I didn't mean-"

"It's alright Gobber," Stoick said unfazed. "The village needs more attention than the boy. I'm sure he'll come back in due time."

"You sure?" Gobber said confused by Stoick's tone. "I know he's been disappearing in the afternoons, but this is taking it a little too far. Something might've happened to him. If you want my opinion we should sent out search parties for him."

"We can't," Stoick said. "As much as I want to look for him, we have to look after the village first. The dragon attacks are getting worst, and winter is almost here."

Jack's ears perk at the sound of winter, "I can make it come sooner," he said with a smirk.

"Hiccup would understand that a chief must protect his people," the chief continues. "So after his little vacation, or get away whatever you want to call it, he will come back before the ice sets in."

"And what if he doesn't?" Gobber asks. "Will you then look for him? Come on Stoick, he's your-"

"I know what he is!" Stoick snaps. "That doesn't change the facts of the real world. People are needed here-"

"But Hiccup needs you," Gobber shouts, trying to make Stoick understand.

"Enough!" Stoick yells. He then turns around and walks away. "Just get out there and help however you can."

Gobber watches his friend walk back towards his house, with a disappointed look. "Oh Stoick," he said under his breath as he puts more tools into the wagon. "I know you're hurting inside, but you need to lower your pride and hopes. I'm afraid that lad might never come back."

From where the group are, a tear can be shown on the man's cheek. They watch him with the wagon walk out of the forge and disappear into the village.

"We should go now," Merida said as she leaps out of hiding and into the forge. Rapunzel followed suite with Jack behind her.

"I can't believe what that man said," Rapunzel said almost outraged, "he treated Hiccup as if he was...nothing."

"I hear you," Jack said in agreement. "I wondered how he would lead a village if I freeze him solid."

"No one is freezing anyone," Merida said trying to calm the other two down. "Remember, we promised Hiccup."

"Right," Jack and Rapunzel said a little disappointed.

"Come on," Merida said walking towards a draped curtain. "We need to find his stone."

When she drawer the curtain back, she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. Rapunzel and Jack looked over her shoulder to see what she's seeing. They looked a very tiny room with a desk and cupboard full of tools and nobs. Everywhere on the walls and floor were papers with drawings on them From machines to portraits.

"This is Hiccup's room?" Rapunzel asked out loud.

"Pretty sure," Merida response as she took a few steps inside. She picked up one of the papers, and examined a drawing of a crossbow with great detailed. It even had labels of each piece's name and function.

As Rapunzel and Jack walk through the door though, it became clear that the room isn't big enough for the three of them to walk around.

"Well, this isn't going to work," Rapunzel said.

"What if I just wait outside, and take a look around the front," Jack said already out the door.

"Keep a look out for the blacksmith," Merida called out to him, "incase he comes back."

"I will," he said through the curtains.

The girls then resume looking through the stacks of papers to find the stone. But it was pretty much like finding a needle in a haystack. They try to clean the place up, make it easier to look. Rapunzel often pauses to look at some of drawings. She knew Hiccup was a good drawer, but had no idea how good. His artwork can almost rivals her own. She usual paints with the ideal colours and settings, but his drawings had the right amount of shade and contrast. Rapunzel couldn't help but be impressed.

"If he wasn't takin up fighting, he can earn a career as a artist," she said to Merida.

"I completely agree," Merida said looking at a big drawing on the desk. "Look at this," she said signalling Rapunzel come over and look.

On the desk was a giant drawing of Toothless.

"Wow," Rapunzel said with her jaw opened.

"And look at these," Merida said handing a set of pages to Rapunzel. She flips through them to see they are all about Toothless's tail fin and saddle. "He figured out how to make all that himself."

"That's good for him," Rapunzel said putting the pages down. "It shows he's smart and resourceful. Why do you think the Vikings put him down so hard? If they can see what he can do-"

"I think that's the thing, they won't look," Merida said. "They seem to look more towards what's on the outside and not what's on the inside."

"But that's not fair," Rapunzel said almost slamming a fist on the desk.

"No it's not," Merida said equally frustrated. "I can't believe Hiccup goes through all this."

"Hey ladies, check this out!"

The girls immediately race past the curtain and see Jack floating with a book in his hands.

"What did Hiccup say about not drawing attention," Rapunzel said dumbfounded.

"Relax, no one can see me," Jack said letting his feet touch the ground. "Anyway, look at this."

He presents the book to the girls, who look confused.

"I've seen books before," Merida said not impressed.

"Yeah," he said flying in between the girls. "But this book is an encyclopedia for dragons."

"En-cy-clo-pedia?" Rapunzel asks.

"A book all about the dragons we saw last night," Jack explains.

"Really?" Rapunzel said flipping a page of the book and reading the caption under the picture. "Monsterous Nightmare, this aggressive dragon can set its whole body on fire. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Merida flips the page to see the dragon on it. "The Deadly nadder can shoot the poisonous spikes on its tail and its fire breath is hotter than the sun. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Jack reads the next one. "Gronckle, it's skin is hard as rock and can shoot out lava rocks at its victims. Extremely dangerous, and let me guess kill on sight."

They flip more and more into the book, reading each dragon they come across.

"Bone-napper,"

"Thunder drum,"

"Hideous Zippleback"

"Whispering death"

"Skrill"

"Terrible terrors"

"Burns it victims,"

"Sprays acid,"

"Boiling hot water that can melt skin,"

"Freezes pray in their tracks,"

"Extremely dangerous,"

"Extremely dangerous,"

"Kill on sight,"

"Kill on sight,"

"Kill on sight? What is with these people?" Rapunzel screams. "Do all these people do is kill?"

"I guess if you've been at war for 300 years, anything could happen," Merida shrugs.

"I've been alive for about 300 years, and seen a lot of wars. They can defiantly do stupid stuff to people," Jack said trying to comfort Rapunzel.

Merida kept looking through the book and found a page that's almost blank. There were no pictures, no 'kill on sight' line, only a few short lines.

"The Night fury," she reads, "speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Do not engage this dragon. You're only option, hide and pray it does not find you."

"Isn't the night fury the type of dragon Toothless is?" Rapunzel asks.

"I think so," Merida said closing the book.

"So we need to do the opposite," Jack said with a smile. "Find one a befriend it."

"If the Vikings are wrong about Toothless and pretty much wrong about Hiccup, I wonder what else they could be wrong about." Merida asks.

As everyone wonders that, they hear a voice in the distance.

"Hey! What are you doing in my forge?"

The group turns to see Gobber limping his way back. Merida drops the book on the ground as she and the others race away from the forge and disappearing behind a house. They were faster than Gobber so getting away was almost easy.

When Gobber made it to the forge, they were already gone. He picked up the Book of dragons and dust off the dirt. "That was strange," he said to himself. "Especially that boy. Who carries a stick around like that?"

The group continued to run until they were safe near a sheep pan.

"That was close," Rapunzel said catching her breath.

"You were supposed to be on look out," Merida scolds Jack.

"My bad," he said a little sarcastic.

"What do we do now?" Rapunzel asks. "I don't think the stone is in the forge."

"I don't think so either," Jack admits. "Let's just meet Hiccup back at the-"

"Wait guys," Merida said look out towards a set of stairs leading to two giant doors just across the way. "That's supposed to be the great hall right? I say we check it out."

"Wait, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Rapunzel said worried.

"Hiccup said that might be where his stone is," Merida said focused. "We can just take a quick look and then go back. Besides, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry. And I really don't want to eat with the dragon again."

Memories popped back in everyone's mind about this morning. They were having breakfast and Toothless coughed up a lot of digested fish I front of everyone.

"Good point," Rapunzel said.

"If we stick close to the shadows, I'm sure we'll fine." Merida said as she confidently walks towards the stairs. Jack shrugs as he glides above the grass to the stairs. Rapunzel huffs as she hurries to catch up to them.

Somewhere in her mind think s that this will not turn out well as they hope.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	23. Merida vs Astrid

**Hi Everyone, **

**Special treat, I finished a chapter earlier then I thought. so here it is, the longest chapter I've ever really put up, guess you could say i had a little more time on my hands. anyway, enjoy.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Wow, this place is bigger on the inside."

Those were Jack's first words as he and the others step through the giant doors into the Great hall. The hall was one giant room, big enough to fit Vikings and dragons together; though the dragons would probably hate seeing the dragon killing pictures hanging on the walls. At the centre of the room was a roaring fire on a pedestal. Small Tables surround the pit with adult Vikings engaging in conversation. There was a larger table on the other side of the room, underneath a metal dragon with a sword through it. Also on the other side was a mighty throne, overlooking the entire hall. The group can guess that's where the chief sits.

"This was not what I was expecting," Rapunzel said looking around.

"I agree," Merida said think back to her castle. Her family only really had one place similar to this, but it's a lot smaller, and they had bear stuff, not dragons.

As everyone quietly steps in, they pulled their cloaks a little more over their heads and hide their hair. They were rather surprised that no one has spotted them yet. But then push that worry aside when the aroma of food entered their nostrils. They quickly ran to the source, and found a nice rack of meat on a long table. They're not sure what kind of meat it is, but it smelled cooked. It looked like a number of people have already had some helpings, with some bones being bare and some plates are left behind in a mess.

"So, what do we do?" Rapunzel ask being entirely new to this.

In truth so was Merida, so she can't give a direct answer.

"I think we just grab a plate and take what we can," she said grabbing a plate and pulling off a leg. Rapunzel nervously did the same and took some skimps of meat and a small leg. They then looked around for a table that was not out in the open. Jack manages to spot one in a back corner near a torch. The hurried to that table before it was taken and sat down. The girls say in the chairs (Merida near the wall and Rapunzel on the other side), while Jack jumped onto the table and sat cross legged.

"Really, Jack," Rapunzel said a little crossed. "Don't you know table etiquette?"

"Not really," he shrugs, "I don't really eat, so what's the point of learning manners."

"It's alright," Merida said. "No one can see him anyway."

"Oh right, but it's still a little improper." Rapunzel said. She looked down at her food, and not seeing any forks or knives. "So what do we do now? How do we eat this?"

"I think it's like medieval times," Jack said. "You eat with your hands." He then mines to her what to do with the leg. She gulps nervously as she takes the leg by the bone and chomps a mouth size piece in her mouth. She nearly chokes on it at first, but then chewed in done a bit and swallowed it.

"Maybe you should take smaller pieces," Merida said biting into hers.

Rapunzel nods and bite down a smaller piece and swallowed it a lot better.

"There you go," Jack said pretty happy.

"What do think this is?" Rapunzel asks. "Cause it's delicious."

"If I have to guess," Merida said looking at the leg in her hand. "It might be Yak or sheep. They seemed to have a lot of those around here."

"Now that we're all settled, do you guys really think his stone is here?" Jack asked looking around the area.

"To be honest, I'm not so sure," Merida said. "This place doesn't quiet feel like somewhere Hiccup can enjoy."

"I agree," Rapunzel said swallowing a piece of meat. "When I got mine, I felt almost a peace with myself and that I was home. Even if it was in my tower that I was locked away for my entire life, once I pushed away the lies, it didn't feel like a prison anymore. Here however, it stills seems a little hostile and unwelcome to someone like Hiccup. Especially with all the dragon killing artistry around us. I'm kind of uncomfortable just sitting here."

"And yet the Vikings treat this as an everyday thing," Jack points out.

"And that book, all those 'kill on sight' lines can really get to you in the worst way." Rapunzel said putting her elbows on the table and holding up her head.

"Compare this to Rapunzel's time, this is a fire to her sunshine and flowers," Merida said. "And I don't mean that as a pun to the dragons."

"Yeah, it would be a miracle if his stone is actually here on this island," Rapunzel said eyeing a dragon painting on the wall.

"But if it's not here, where can it be?" Merida wonders.

"Maybe back at the cove," Rapunzel thought out loud. "Toothless is there and maybe that's where his heart truly belongs."

"Ladies," Jack said urgently. "Don't look now but we're about to have some company."

Rapunzel almost shivers in her seat, knew in that this was going to happen, while Merida quickly eyes their new guests. Four teens are making their way towards them. She can instantly recognize them as the twins, Hiccup's cousin and the big guy.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi, oi, Hey!" The cousin cried out seeing the group ahead.

"What do we do now?" Rapunzel whispers in fear.

"Just try to play it cool," Jack tells her. "Try not to draw to much attention."

"I think we are past that now," Merida points out.

Jack turns his attention to her. "And you don't talk so much."

She huffs and leans back to the wall with her arms crossed. Rapunzel manages to bite some more leg when the male twin puts an arm around her.

"Whatcha doing in our spot?" He said seriously.

Rapunzel was taken back, "sorry," she said with her mouth full.

The female twin came up on her other side. "He said, why are you in our spot?"

Gods the smell on them almost made Rapunzel puke. She quickly swallows her food in hopes to not spit it back out. She looks at the almost insane looking brother and sister, and thought to be polite about this.

"We are so sorry we took your spot," she said getting up. "We will just-"

"Whoa hold on there," Tuffnut said pushing her back into the seat. "Who said you can go?"

"We sure didn't," his sister said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah," he nods. "We can't let a crime, as taking our table, go unpunished."

Rapunzel became very nervous, what are these guys going to do. Merida prepares to spring into action if needed.

"Guys," the big guy said nervously. "It's just a table, we can find another-"

"Can it Fishlegs," Tuffnut snaps. "They need to learn to respect our personal rights."

"Personal rights of a table?" Rapunzel said a little confused.

"Exactly," Ruffnut said pointing at Rapunzel. But the pauses and looks carefully at her. "Hey wait," she leans closer and sniffs Rapunzel. "You don't smell like anyone around here."

"Are you sure," Snotlout said.

"Positive," she said leaning closer and trying to see under the cloak.

But Ruffnut's ourder almost made Rapunzel sick again. "Have you heard of personal space?" She said plugging her nose.

Ruffnut grabs Rapunzel's arm and pulls her up from her seat. Rapunzel tries to move her face away from view. "Yeah, you smell clean and like strawberries, disgusting." Ruffnut said almost becoming sick herself.

Snotlout walks a little closer to Rapunzel, and scratching his chin. She tries to back away, but is held firm by Ruffnut. "You are defiantly not from around here if you are trying to avoid the Snot-man." He said.

Rapunzel leans over to Jack, "do something, this is really uncomfortable." She whispers.

"Sorry, can't really do anything without you guys being called a witch again," he said in sympathy.

"Great," Rapunzel rolled her eyes. She was then pulled to the cantered of the group, with all the teens looking at her. She pulls her cloak closer to conceal her identity. At this point the entire room is looking at this group, wondering what is going on.

Merida got up from her spot and tries to get to Rapunzel, but the twins and Snotlout blocks her.

"Hey, would you cut it out?!" Rapunzel said to the teens.

She then felt a big hand on her shoulder, grabbing the cloak. "Let's see who's under here," Snotlout said with force as he rips the cloak off Rapunzel. As he does, part of Rapunzel's dress flew with the wind, as did her long braid.

Everyone around her was in awe by her fancy dress, her beautiful face and her long hair.

"So much for not drawing attention," Merida murmurs to herself.

"Wow," Fishlegs said trying to hold himself together. "She's pretty."

"Eh, she ain't that pretty," Ruffnut said annoyed.

Fishlegs ran right beside Rapunzel and graves a piece of her dress. "This fabric is finer than anything I've seen. So dainty and light. The details are neat and clean and it lifts almost like air," he said all excited, which made Rapunzel slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks," she said yanking it out of his hands. "Took me almost a month to make."

"You made this yourself?!" Fishlegs asks her.

"Ummm, yes," she said leaning back about.

Then she felt someone yanking her hair. She looks to see the male twin looking at it.

"That's a lot of hair," he said. "You can make a sweater out of it."

"Don't touch the hair," Rapunzel said pulling it away from him. She tries to go back to Merida and Jack, but is blocked by Snotlout showing off his muscles.

"So what's a fancy girl like you, doing in these parts," he said with raised eyebrow and a ridiculous smile.

Rapunzel eyes her group to help come up with an excuse, but they can't see Jack, and if Merida speaks there's a good chance they can be killed.

"Ummmm..." She said trying to think. "Me and...my friend...are just humble travellers...who just found your village and decided to get a little something to eat." She smiles, hoping they buy it.

"Sounds about right," Tuffnut shrugs.

"Yeah, no complaints here," his sister agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Snotlout protests. "Where exactly are you from? Outcast island? Berserker island? Kondor?"

"No, a land called Corona," Rapunzel answers.

"Corona? Never heard of it," Fishlegs said.

"Well, it's pretty far away," Rapunzel said hoping not to slip that she's from a different time.

Merida couldn't stand there and watch Rapunzel being belittled by these questions. So she walked up to her and tries to drag her back to the table.

"Anyway," Merida said trying so hard to hide her deep accent. "We are sorry we took your table, you can have it. We will just be on our merry way."

They walk away from the group of teens with Jack right behind them. Everyone in the hall pretty much stopped what they were doing and looked at the group with a mix of confusion and anger.

"That's the worst accent I've ever heard," Rapunzel whispers.

"What do you know?" Merida whispers back trying to get away from the teens. "You've only been out of the tower for almost a week."

"Still," Rapunzel retorts. But as they continue to walk, Merida felt her cloak getting tugged. Her instincts react as she pulls in the cloak tighter to her body.

"Let me go!" She yells as she sees Snotlout and the twins pulling her cloak.

"Oh come on," Tuffnut said. "If one had to do it, they we all have to do it."

"That's right," his sister said. She then grabs her brother's helmet and runs off with it.

"Hey, that's not fair," he yells and begins to chase his sister around the hall.

But Merida and Snotlout still played their game of tug of war with her cloak.

"I said let go!" She commanded him.

"Not a chance," he said pulling harder. "Just show me who you are? Are you from this Corona place? Maybe the stranger's sister? For all I know, you could be useless in a dress; that's something I would love to see."

"Useless?" Rapunzel repeated.

"I think he means Hiccup," Jack said to her.

"But why would they-?" Rapunzel began only to get cut off by Merida.

"Can you help me out over here?!"

Rapunzel ran to her friend's defence and tries to pull the cloak away from Snotlout.

"Give it back!" She said through her teeth.

"Never," he said through his own teeth. "When Snotlout wants something, he takes it!"

"That's my boy!" A man yells in the audience. Everyone can guess it's this brat's father.

"Well, not this time!" Merida said as the puts a lot of force in her next pull. This made the fabric slip through Snotlout's big fingers and force him and the girls to fall on the floor.

The girls quickly got up and staggered away, but every eye was on them. The Vikings made an almost circle around them so they can't get away. Jack was forced to the sidelines, knowing he can't use his ice powers to help his friends get away. They might end up getting sentenced to death. It pained him, but he can't get involved with this in anyway.

"Look," Rapunzel said to everyone. "We don't mean you any harm. We are just travellers who are just passing through."

"Then why hide!"

The girls turn to the direction of the fierce voice. A young Viking woman holding a double edge axe steps forward so everyone can see.

"Why hide yourselves?" Astrid asked again.

The girls were taken back at this. They are pretty much busted now. But what would happen if Merida revealed herself and they discover her origins? They rather not take that chance.

"My friend here is a little...sensitive, around people," Rapunzel said trying to diverge attention. "She gets a little shy and quiet, she can't really stand being around people. Plus, she has a nasty scar on her face, really ugly, you don't want to see it."

"Excuse me!" Merida whispers to her, trying to hide her anger.

"If you got a better idea I'm all ears," Rapunzel whispers back.

Astrid laughs cold as she swings her axe. "Around here, getting a scar is a way of life. It's the mark of a true fighter. So why should you hide yours."

Merida pulls her cloak more over her head, while Rapunzel tries to block her with her body.

"Also," Astrid said coming closer and closer to them. "If you really have 'good' intentions, you shouldn't be running around in Bertha's blankets."

"I knew it!" A woman cries out in a shrill voice. "Those are mine! I lost them a day ago!"

"We didn't mean to," Rapunzel said defensively. "We were just-"

She was cut off with the axe just a centre meter away from her face.

"I will ask you again," Astrid said not letting anger being held back. "Why are you hiding? Are you spies? Or maybe invaders?"

Fear seemed into Rapunzel, with sweat dripping down her face. "We're...we're..."

Merida knew she had no choice, not if keeping their identities a secret will mean Rapunzel losing her life. Besides, if there is anything her father has taught her, is that she can't let fear take over. She has to face danger head on and conquer it. So she steps beside Rapunzel and looks at Astrid in the eye.

"The reason why I am hiding is because I'm different," she said with honestly in her normal Scottish tone. Astrid looked at her, lowering her axe. "I've heard how you people treat someone who are strange, different and unique. You belittle them, hurt them, chase them out with swords and torches. We were afraid that you would attack us, before we could explain our intentions. But hiding doesn't make the accusations go away, and I can't stop being me. You wanted to see who I am, well here I am."

She then pushes off the cloak, letting her orange hair bounce back up and her face seen by all. Every Viking is taken back at this girl looking so different then Rapunzel. This girl looks elegant but a fighter as well.

"Oh man," Tuffnut said from the crowd, "I wanted to see that nasty scar."

"My name is Merida," she told everyone, "and I can assure you that we come in peace."

"Yes, we come in peace," Rapunzel chimes in.

"But that voice," Astrid said clinching her fist. "You're Scottish."

Merida sighs as she answers. "Yes, I'm from the Scottish lands, and I know of our kingdoms' history, but we didn't come here with hostile intentions. We were just passing through and got hungry. We were just on our way out the door and off this island."

"Oh I'll get you off this island alright," Astrid said holding her axe and charging with it at them.

"Look out!" Merida cried as she pushes Rapunzel and herself out of the way and to opposite sides of the area. Astrid came between them with her axe clanging on the floor.

Rapunzel got up and looked at her as if she was crazy. "We just said we didn't come here to harm you, why are you attacking us?!"

"Because you're intruders, from Scotland no less," she said with the rage of a bull. "It is my duty to keep Berk safe from outcasts like you."

"Are you nuts?!" Rapunzel said getting defensive. "We're not outcasts!"

"Doesn't matter," Astrid spat out ready to charge. "You're still not wanted here!"

She then runs with much adrenaline at Rapunzel. Rapunzel tries to run away, but the adults used their bodies to make sure she can't get away. She can't understand why everyone is going along with this, but has little time to think about that. A mad woman is aiming to kill her.

Merida got up and sees this happening. Thinking quickly, she quickly swipes a sword from a Viking and runs to block Astrid's axe from coming down.

"Move!" Merida said looking back at her friend while holding the axe back. Rapunzel nods and manages to push a Viking back and race to meet Jack in the crowd.

Merida then uses her might to push Astrid away from her.

"Is that how you treat visitors here?" Merida questioned with anger.

"Only those that don't belong here," Astrid answers. "The only place for people like you is in Helheim's gate. And I'll take you there myself."

"Why?" Merida said trying to talk to this girl while holding in her frustration. "Why does it matter what or who I am?"

"Because parasites like you need to be put in your place," Astrid said charging again. But Merida was able to block her coming attacks and repulse them back at her. They kept going at it while the crowd began to cheer for the fight.

Rapunzel and Jack look at the two fighters. "This is what we tried to avoid," Rapunzel whispers to Jack. "What are we going to do?"

"I honestly don't know," Jack replied. He then looks at the crowd applauding this behaviour. "I just can't believe these people, treating this like a gladiator show down with the lions."

"Seeing as I have no idea what you're talking about, I will have to agree with you," she said looking back at the fight

Merida manages to push Astrid back away from her. "Put in my place? You hardly know me."

"I know you well enough," Astrid spats. "You're someone who should never be here. All you people do is take everything that don't belongs to you!"

"What are you-?" Merida said before blocking another blow. She then moves to the side, making Astrid fall backwards a bit.

It landed Astrid close to the group of teens.

"Wow, she's a really good fighter," Fishlegs said eyeing Merida.

"Yea," Tuffnut agreed. "Maybe better then Astrid."

Astrid took that comment hard and nearly chokes him. "NO ONE, is better, than ME!"

"Let him go," Merida said reading her sword for anything. "We don't have to fight like this."

Astrid lets him go, making him land hard on the floor. She then readies her axe again. "Yes, we do."

Fishlegs pushes his way to Astrid and tries to speak to her, but there was fright in his voice. "Maybe she's got a point. They really haven't done anything wrong, so maybe you can't just back off for a bit and-"

"NO!" She said stabbing him in the gut with the axe's handle. He fell to his knees, holding his gut with his hands.

Astrid then took aim and Merida and taunts her.

"_There's no way,_

_I'm gonna sit this one out,"_

She attacks Merida with such force, but Merida parries it.

_"Gonna take a chance now_

_Not be a prisoner of doubt."_

Merida pushes her back again, but Astrid recovers and swings her axe at her head. Merida manages to doge it just in time.

"_Gonna knock down this wailing wall_

_This beast of sin_

_So what do you say drengr _

_Are you in?"_

This word struck Merida as she swings her sword up at Astrid who quickly gets away. The fight began to get bigger as the girls move to the side of the audience. The Vikings moved out of the way to not get hurt themselves.

"_I'm coming straight on for you!" _Astrid screams as she attacks Merida over and over again.

_"I made up my mind"_

She runs past Merida to get high ground on a table.

"_I'm feeling strong now,_

_Now I'm coming through,_

_Straight on, straight on for you_

_Straight on for you!"_

She swings at Merida who moves away from the table. Astrid jumps down and have chase to Merida.

Meanwhile in the crowd, Rapunzel and Jack were forced to stay with the group of teenagers watching the fight.

"My money is on my Astrid," Snotlout said with a wicked smile.

"I don't know," Fishlegs said scratching his chin, "that red head girl is quiet a formable foe."

"I'll bet on her," Tuffnut said.

"I'll bet the one you're not betting on," his sister said.

Rapunzel couldn't believe them, their friend is trying to kill Merida, and they take bets. "Do you guys doing this now!" She screams.

Merida hid in a corner of the fire pit and waited for Astrid to attack again. She didn't want to fight, but now she has no choice. It was her life or Hiccup's rules. As she waits for Astrid, she notices a lot of ash around the rim. Thinking quickly she grabs a handful of ash and waits for Astrid.

The girl's scream caught Merida's attention as she dodges away from the axe.

"Give up yet?" Astrid said huffing and puffing. It was clear to Merida that anger was blinding this girl, now to make her blind to something else.

"Not to you," Merida said running around the corner, baiting Astrid.

_"Now I know_

_How to play my hand"_

Astrid charges at Merida ready to swing her axe around the corner.

_"What the Viking don't know_

_The gamble understands"_ Merida says as she throws her handful of ash in Astrid's face. Astrid tried to back away and cover her eyes, but the ash was already in, blinding her.

But she brushed off as much ash as she can and charged angry at Merida.

_"NO! You don't stand a chance!"_ She shouts holding her axe high.

_"You don't stand a chance!"_ Merida yells back charging with her sword by her side.

In a split second, the weapons were locking in each other, and the girls looked at each other with fire in their eyes.

_"I'm coming straight on for you"_ Astrid shouts as she breaks apart from Merida.

_"Straight on for you!"_ Merida response with a swipe of her sword.

_"I made up my mind,"_ Astrid said dodging the sword.

_"As have I,"_ Merida shouts back.

They then continue clashing with each other, shouting at the same time as each other.

_"I'm feeling strong now_

_Now I'm coming through"_

They keep clashing their weapons with each other, almost sending sparks everywhere. As they fight though, they also cut a number of tables down, scared some stone in walls and slice shields through the middle. The ash began to itch her eyes, but she pushed her condition out of mind to focus on the fight.

_"Straight on, straight on for you"_ Astrid screams as she keeps swinging her axe. But her latest swing became stuck in a shield. But she keeps swinging her weapon at Merida.

_"Straight on, straight on for you"_ she repeats as she runs at Merida.

Seeing no choice at this, Merida prepares her weapon and runs towards her opponent.

_"Straight on for you!"_ She cries out.

_"Straight on for you!"_ Astrid screams as her axe locks again with Merida's sword. They try to push their weapons forward, waiting for the other to give up.

"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Both girls stop at the sound of the loud voice coming from the doors. The crowd gave way so the girls can see the large shadow of the chief.

"About time someone stops this nonsense," Rapunzel said under her breath.

Stoick made his way across the hall to the two girls. They lowered their weapons and moved away from each other.

Stoick first turned to Astrid, "I expected this kind of behaviour from the twins. But you, you should know better."

"But chief-" Astrid tries to argue.

"You made a mess in the hall, broke every piece of furniture here and almost endangered your fellow Vikings."

"Only because she wasn't-" Astrid said pointing at Merida.

"If you think this kind of behaviour will make me consider letting you take Hiccup's place in the arena, you are mistaken."

"It's not that at all sir."

"To think you will go to such lengths to-"

"I was just bringing that Scottish girl to justice!" Astrid yells while pointing her axe to Merida.

"You call what you just did justice?" Merida retorts.

"It's the only justice for you deserve!" Astrid sneers back while wiping away more ash from her face.

"Why you little-" Merida said through her teeth.

"Enough!" Stoick commands. In an instant the entire room became silent.

Stoick then walks over to Merida and glares down at her. "Now then, who are you are what are you doing here?"

Merida gulps, but then shifts her body to appear more proper and regal. Even though she hates being like this, she's in front of the chief and might as well make a good impression.

"I am Merida of DunBroch," she told the chief. "I am traveling with my friend Rapunzel of Corona. We were just passing through your village. We didn't mean any disrespect."

"And yet you got involved with one of my finest worriers here," Stoick said crossed.

"She started it," Merida said gesturing to her. "I tried to not fight at all-"

"Did you think that throwing this stuff at my face?!" Astrid argues pointing to her eyes.

"You did that yourself," Merida points out. "I had to defend myself."

Rapunzel couldn't stand there letting this thing heat up into some blazing fire ball. So she runs to the group and stood in front of Stoick and in between the girls.

"Look sir," she said in a pity voice, "it was not our intention to create such havoc, honest. We just wanted some food for our journey..."

"Journey?" Stoick asks raising an eyebrow. "What kind of journey?"

"Ummm..." Rapunzel said trying to say the right words.

Merida took a couple of steps in front of her to speak directly to Stoick. "It's a long journey that is very personal to us. It something you and your people don't want to get involve in."

"Seeing that you are traveling through my village and attacking my people, it seems that we are being involved in this," Stoick said.

"We were just coming for a little bit of food," Rapunzel tries to explain.

"She's right," Merida said. "We were just passing through-"

"And then attacking me!" Astrid yells at them. "Don't try to deny it, everyone here saw it, you were willing to kill me!"

"Like you weren't?" Merida said to her cross.

"No," Rapunzel said trying to come in between them. "I'm sure you two weren't thinking of taking each other out."

"That's what it looked like to me," tuffnut said with almost everyone around him murmur in agreement.

"What kind of journey are you on anyway?" Astrid asks with a fist on her hip.

"Our business is our own," Merida answers.

"Typical Scotts," Astrid bicker. "Always taking what you want and not having any thoughts about other people."

"Are you any better?" Merida asks with no respect in her voice. "You attacked me without any thought about the people around you. Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I'm better then you," Astrid said as she and Merida looked at each other.

"You think so?" Merida mocks. "Compare to this little spar, you are nothing."

"Oh really?" Astrid said with rage. "In that case I challenge you to a holmganga!"

Every Viking gasps at the sound of that. Whispers began to spread throughout the crowd as Merida takes a step towards Astrid.

"I assume what that means?" Astrid asks in a mock tone.

"Oh course I do," Merida replied. She knows a lot of customs of the Viking way thanks to her mother's teachings.

"I'm sorry, what's a holmganga?" Rapunzel quickly asks Jack.

"It's basically a duel," he answers. "They fight till one goes down."

"But Merida can't fight," she whispers to Jack. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"I don't think that's going to stop her," Jack said while looking at the girls.

"Fine then," Merida said to Astrid. "I'll accept the challenge. But no weapons, no tricks. Skill against skill alone."

"Seems fair," Astrid said glaring at Merida.

"If I win, you and your people will treat us with respect and let us be with our business with no questions asked," Merida declared her terms.

"Fine," Astrid agreed. "And if I win, you and your companion will be treated like the vermin you are. You will tell us your mission and take the punishment as we see fit."

Merida thought about that deal for a bit, no doubt she'll receive the blood eagle if she loses. But this could give her friends the time and space needed to look for Hiccup's stone. And besides, Astrid needs to be put in her place.

Merida extends her hand to Astrid with her palm facing in. "You're on."

Astrid grabs Merida's hand and tries to crush her fingers.

A cheer came roaring in from the crowd, who became excited to see these two fight. The only ones who aren't happy were Jack and Rapunzel, for fear in that Merida is in over her head.

"You heard it here Vikings," Stoick shouts to everyone. "We have a challenge. Both of you have an hour to prepare and get ready. Then we will settle this in the arena."

The two girls are led out the hall with the crowd of Vikings behind them, leaving Jack and Rapunzel behind.

"This is bad, this is very, very bad," Rapunzel said with worry.

"I'm sure Merida will do fine," Jack said trying to cheer her up.

"We've got to find a way to stop this fight, I can't stand seeing any of them hurt," Rapunzel tells him. "And you saw the other girl, she's is gunning to kill Merida."

"You've got a point," Jack said. "But what can we do?"

Rapunzel quickly looked around to make sure no one else is listening before whispering to Jack. "Go and find Hiccup, maybe he can help us. I'll go to Merida and see if I can talk her out of this."

"Ok," Jack said gathering some air to fly. "I'll meet you at the arena, good luck."

"You too," Rapunzel yells as she witness Jack flying past the doors. She then follows suit to catch up to Merida, Hoping with all her might to stop this feud.

Of course you can't really tell with Vikings.

* * *

On an island a couple sea stacks away from Berk, Hiccup and Toothless lay on a patch of grass overlooking the sea. They've spend a few minutes looking the area for Hiccup's stone, but had about the same luck as they did on the last 3 islands. They found nothing, nothing at all.

"I'm running out of ideas," Hiccup said out loud, hoping for Toothless's council. "Got anything bub?"

Toothless wasn't really paying attention to him; instead he was licking his paw and scratching behind his ear.

"Thank you for you well response," Hiccup sarcastically said while rolling his eyes. He then looked ahead to the sea and Berk just on the edge between sea and sky. His mind drifted to thinking of how the others are doing. If they found his stone yet or not. If they got into any trouble?

Hiccup got back to his feet and dust the bits of grass stuck to his pants. "Come on," he said to his friend. "We should head back now. We don't want the others to get worried, especially Rapunzel; we don't want to be on her bad side."

Toothless finished his self-grooming and got ready for Hiccup to climb on. As Hiccup was ready to saddle up on Toothless, small roars caught his ears. He turned around to see a herd of about 5 terrors flying their way. Much to Toothless's annoyance, 4 of them landed right on the saddle, while the other one landed on Hiccup's head.

The funny thing was, the terror didn't hurt Hiccup at all. He'd figured the claws would dig into his head, but no. The terror just playfully hangs off his head in front of Hiccup and looked at him. It did stick its tongue out to its eye, (creepy) but it didn't want to hurt Hiccup. Hiccup smiles and scratch the terror just behind the neck. It made the terror feel drowsy and rolled off of Hiccup's head. He quickly captures the little guy in his arms and held it like a child.

"You know bub, these guys are kinda cute," Hiccup said.

But toothless was trying everything he could to get the Terrors off of him. He tries to bounce them off, shake them off, even using his tail to whack them off. But they just keep coming.

Hiccup giggled a bit watching this scene, but then goes and gets on Toothless himself. He puts the terror on the ground and let it sleep a bit. Its family or friends fly to it to see if it's ok.

"Let's go while they're distracted," Hiccup whispers to his friend. Toothless couldn't agree more. With one quick flap, they flew off into the sky.

But the terrors look at them with horror expressions, knowing what the queen has in mind for them.

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup!"

Jack's been calling for him about 5 times now. When he got back to the cove, there was no sign of Hiccup anywhere. There was just a wide open space full of rocks, a lake, and sets of human and dragon prints. Speaking of dragon, there was no sign of Toothless either. He's tried calling for him too, but he got no response.

"Oh come on," he mumbles to himself. "How can we lose a 300 pound dragon?"

He then heard something in the distance, a tiny set of wings fluttering behind a rock. He jumps high and lands on the rock to investigate. He was surprise to see Baby tooth there, pecking at a small dragon with two horns on its head and arm wings with a fire pattern on them.

Jack aimed his staff and shot out a small stream of ice at the dragon.

"Shoo," he said to it, "shoo, go away."

The small dragon quickly back jump to avoid the ice. Then it flew away, leaving a stream of fire crackers on its trail, and a tiny scorch mark on the floor.

"I'll have to get Hiccup to tell me what kind of dragon that was," Jack said picking up Baby tooth. "Speaking of Hiccup, where is he?"

Baby tooth quickly chirps to him what had happened and that Hiccup and Toothless left to go check other islands.

"He did what?"

Baby tooth tells him that she tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to her.

"Ok, ok, thank you for trying." Jack couldn't believe that Hiccup would leave the island without telling him or the others. "Great timing Hiccup, you decided to take a vacation when we really need you."

Baby tooth quickly asks what's happening.

"Merida has gotten herself in a fight with one of the Vikings. And that Viking seems to really want to kill her," he answers.

The fairy almost held her breath in the fear of what might happen.

Jack has got to think and act quickly to try to find Hiccup. "Let's circle around, see if he's still in the island. But we have to get to the arena in less than an hour."

Baby tooth nods and holds on to his shirt as he takes to the sky and begins his task in finding Hiccup.

* * *

"Come on bud, we need to go a little faster. The sun is setting pretty fast." Hiccup looking at the island of Berk just ahead.

Toothless could only go as fast as he can, but he knows that Hiccup is just worried. He would be too if he fears his friend is in danger. All those days of not seeing him made Toothless twitch on a regular business. If it wasn't for a strong connection to Hiccup, he would've gone insane thanks to fear. So he has to get the boy home as soon as he can.

As they're flying, a great shadow flew in front of them, cutting them off.

"Whoa!" Hiccup said taken by surprised.

The stop did make him look at the monstrous nightmare blocking the way back to Berk. But something felt off with this creature, Hiccup could sense this isn't normal dragon behaviour. For one thing, the eyes were thin slits, a lot thinner than before, almost none existent. The dragon's roar sounded more painful and fearful. But the big thing was the colour. Hiccup knew that dragons come in various shapes and colours, but this was almost pure black.

"What?" Hiccup questions looking at it. But then a deadly nadder came flying by. It exhibits the same features as the nightmare, but it's colours were more faded then pure black. Within seconds, a swarm of dragons came and surrounded the two off them. It made Toothless unease; he let out a warning growl.

Hiccup slowing patted his head to get him to calm down. "No, sudden, moves," he whispers.

But then the nightmare began to flap his wings, and giant winds almost blew Hiccup off of toothless. The dragons around them did the same thing, trying to pry Hiccup off of his friend.

Toothless shot a plasma blast, and hit the nightmare on the chest.

Toothless took the chance and dives down to the sea with great speed. The other dragons followed him, but some of them disappear into black streams of sand and block the way to the village. Toothless then levels off and flies away from the island.

"Those were Nightmares!" Hiccup said looking back at the beasts chasing them. But he came to one conclusion though, if the Nightmares are here..."Pitch must be here!"

The dragons chase them away from Berk, and into an area covered in thick fog.

"Come on Toothless," Hiccup said. "We can lose them in here."

Toothless payed more attention to keeping Hiccup safe then seeing where the dragons are leading them too. The duo swirled around a number of sea stacks and old boats poking out of sea.

But the something felt odd to Hiccup. He looked back to see that the dragons aren't chasing them anymore. He knew Toothless flies fast, but not that fast to lose them that easily.

"I'm not liking the look of this," he said looking at where they are, in a maze of rocks and ships. "Let's get outta here bub."

As Toothless was preparing to turn the other way and head back, he heard a call. A very distant but powerful call. He listens to it as if it was instinct to follow that call. Silently and obediently, he follows the voice.

"Toothless? Where are you going?" Hiccup asks as he looks at his friend. He was surprised to see that dragon's eyes were thin slits, just like the other dragons were.

'This can't be good,' he thought.

He then sees the other dragons following suite. But these dragons don't have any form of shadows that the others have, but they do have the same eyes as Toothless has. Hiccup quickly lays his stomach on the saddle and hope no dragons can see him. He then looks around to see the dragons are carrying things that are big.

"They must be bringing in their kill," he deduced.

As toothless and the other dragons fly around the sea stacks and rocks, the fog clears, and Hiccup could see their destination.

"Is that what I think it is?" He said out loud, looking to a high mountain surrounded by dark clouds up high. Hiccup can only guess where he is, but he thinks it's right.

"The nest."

* * *

**Song:**

**Straight On from Strange Magic: originally by Heart**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	24. Trails in fire

**Hi Everyone, **

**I think this is one of the best chapters I've ever done. So many twists and turns in this one, especially one twist I think no one will see coming, hope you enjoy this thrilling next part.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Gobber spent the last hour getting the arena cleaned for this rare occasion. He was rather surprised when Stoick came into his forge and told him that a holmganga was issued by Astrid against a Scottish girl. Neither the less, when the chief says something is happening, it's happens. So he happily made sure that the weapons are gone, and the dragons are safely locked up. However, to give the girls some tactile thinking, he left out the low wooden walls that made a small circle in the centre.

As soon as he finished, crowds of Vikings start to pile up above the arena.

"Looks like it's going to be a full house," he comments looking up.

As he attends to the final touches, the girls were put into separate rooms near the arena, just so they don't try to kill each other before the appropriate time.

While Astrid was in a room by herself, think of her strategy and getting the ash out of her eyes, Merida was in another room with Rapunzel.

"This is nuts," she comments peering through the door and seeing the arena. "You shouldn't have agreed to this."

"Relax," Merida said stretching her body, "I can take her."

"That's not what I meant," Rapunzel said crossing her arms. "The point of coming here is to keep a low profile and find the stone. Being drawn into a fight will kill that chance."

"I know," Merida said. "But that girl will never let it go. She's not willing to back down. So I'm not now."

Rapunzel shook her head at Merida. She then goes and takes her hands with a pleading voice. "Merida, please, you have to call this off. Let's just go back to the cove, find Hiccup and we can hide away for a few-"

"We can't wait that long to find the stone!" Merida snaps her hands out of Rapunzel's. "Don't forget, after were done here we have to go to my home and find both mine and Jack's stone. We can't hide from this. It's too late to back out now; I have to go through with this. Besides, if I win the Vikings might back off and we can actually find the stone."

Rapunzel knows that she has a point, but there had to be a better way to resolve this then fighting. But before she could say more, Gobber came through the door and looked at the girls. He studied them before he spoke.

"Merida?"

Merida took a couple of steps in front, "yes?"

Gobber looks at this girl, noticing the red curls and the worrier face. "Seems you're the talk of the town."

Merida shrugs, "guess so." Merida can guess this man is here to take her into the arena. So she pulls of her quiver and gave it and her bow to Rapunzel. Rapunzel tries to jumble all the equipment, but with some adjusting she manages to put the quiver on her back without any arrows falling out.

As soon as Merida was at least at ease knowing her stuff is safe, she follows Gobber to the arena doors. The roar of the crowd was loud and proud.

"Oh boy," Merida whispers to herself.

Gobber points his hook to a small tunnel that leads to a cage door. Merida took her leave from Gobber and walks towards the door. She peers through the gate and takes in the environment. She looks up, seeing the Vikings screaming and Hollering for the fight to begin.

"I have to say, these Vikings make the lords back home seem like civilized men," Merida said to herself.

"Saying your last prayers?"

Merida turns to the harsh tone of Astrid's voice. She walks into the tunnel and meets Merida facing the door.

"It's a good idea to ask for the gods guide when going into battle," Merida said indifferent.

"I don't need gods to guide me," Astrid said with a glaring eye. "A real worrier only relays on their skills."

"If you say so," Merida said looking at the arena. But her eyes couldn't help but studying Astrid. She seems really focused and proud, as she was waiting for this moment all her life. Merida didn't really get why that is, but Astrid has a level of pride that's overwhelming her. That might be used against her if Merida can play her cards right. Merida also took the time to make sure that Astrid wasn't hiding anything under her shirt or her armbands, but no weapon is found.

'As long as she keeps it fair,' Merida thought to herself.

Soon the doors open and the crowd roars with excitement. Merida and Astrid step through the doors into the arena. While Astrid was basting at the Vikings cheering her, while Merida took a more careful look around. The arena was rather big with high stone walls and a cage on top. Around the cage were isles of Vikings all yelling and flailing their arms around. There were a lot of children in the front row then there should be. She could also see the group of teens in a huddle on one side. The twins were yelling at the top of their lungs, Fishlegs looked a little scared, while Snotlout have a nasty smirk. Merida ignored him and looked to the only open space in the crowd. There sat the chief on his mighty throne. Beside him was Gobber, a rather old and frail woman with a giant walking stick, and Rapunzel. Rapunzel tries to lean into the cage, with worry.

"Be careful," she whispers.

Merida nods as she and Astrid made their way to the centre. Merida was a little surprise that there is no sand to cushion the rocky floor, but then again she's in Viking times, they don't really put much handle on safety.

"Vikings and lasses!"

Merida turned to the booming sound of the chief's voice.

"Today, we are treated to a challenge we haven't witness in a long time. A holmganga!"

The crowd cheers even louder at the mention of the term. The only one that wasn't cheering was Rapunzel. Every time she hears that word it makes her stomach turn.

"These worriers will battle each other, until one goes admits defeat. Or they simply can't continue to fight."

"That doesn't sound pleasing at all," Rapunzel said under her breath.

"May these ladies fight with honour and courage!" Stoick then took a seat on his throne and gestures Gobber to take the announcing from there.

"You heard him here Vikings!" He yells with excitement. "In one corner, we have our very own skillful, strong and deadly worrier, Astrid!"

As the crowd cheers for her, she looked at them as if she's above all that. She didn't raise her arms or salute them; she just stood her ground and kept a stern face.

"And in the other corner, a lass from parts unknown, who is...is..." Gobber scratches his head to think of something else to say. But he's never met this girl until a couple of minutes ago and has only heard from the villagers they're opinion.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and whispers in his ear a bit of information that she's learned from Merida without given too much away.

"Thank you lass," he whispers to her before yelling at the crowd again. "Who is a worrier that values determination and strength to protect the people she cares about. Let's hear it for Merida!"

Instead of cheers, Merida receives a number of boos from the Vikings. But that was what she was kind of expected to get. She then looks at Astrid, who is egger to get this fight started. But fighting purely out of anger could make you so blind, you lose focus. Merida doesn't want to start like that, so she extends an arm to Astrid.

"I want to wish you luck and a good fight."

But Astrid spits near her hand. "I don't need your grace," she sneers before turning and walking to one side of the circle.

Merida draws her hand back and looks at her. "If that's the way you want it..."

"THAT'S EXACTLY HOW I WANT IT!" Astrid screams with a fire burning in her core.

But at that moment, Merida saw something in Astrid, something that triggered a memory in her mind. Astrid had the same anger she did when she ripped that tapestry and yelling at her mom. It felt weird to see an almost reflection of yourself in someone else. But it did get Merida think that this source of anger is deeper then she's letting out. Astrid is hurt, and she's taking it out on the people around her. She's letting aggression take over. Merida knew she had to calm her down somehow, and maybe a fight is the best way to do this.

Merida turns around a goes to her respected corner and waits for the single to start. She looks at Astrid, ready to charge when ready.

"Fighters ready?!" Gobber yells ready to clang a bucket on some big Viking's head. "Then FIGHT!"

With one swing of his hook, he hit the bucket and made a giant clang rang in the air.

Astrid was the first to move, charging with great speed towards Merida. But Merida stood her ground, and waited for Astrid to come closer. In a spit second, Merida moved out of the way, and made Astrid hit the wall with much force. Merida then grab Astrid around the hips and tossed her to side and on the floor.

The crowd winces at seeing Astrid in this situation and yell her to get up.

Astrid tries to use her strength to get up, but Merida manages to pin her whole upper body to the floor.

"Gottcha," Merida said wrestling with the stubborn Viking.

"Not yet," Astrid said as she uses her legs to raise her butt and lower back, lifting Merida with them. She then flips Merida off her and on the other side. As Astrid quickly charges to Merida to grab her, Merida rolls away and back on her feet. She the grabs Astrid's hands and the two of them tries to push the other away.

As the Vikings cheer at seeing this source of entertainment, Rapunzel couldn't help but worry that this fight will go too far. She knows Merida's pride will never make her quite, and Astrid will do anything to win. They were almost a perfect match; there is no telling who will win and when this fight will be over.

Back it the arena, both girls try to knock each other down with their legs, but they're speed too far to grab on. Then Astrid got an idea, she leans back, making Merida fall on top of her. She then grabs Merida's arms with her arms and legs, making her captive not move. But she then pulls the arms almost out of their sockets, making Merida scream in pain.

"No," Rapunzel whispers in fear.

"Like I said scot," Astrid said through her teeth. "You're no match for me."

But then then Merida snaps her head back, hitting her skull to Astrid's nose. It made Astrid let go of one arm and Merida uses it to elbow her in the chest. Once fully free, Merida turned around and sits on Astrid's chest, pinning her arms with her hands.

"You were saying," Merida said catching her breath.

Merida holds Astrid firm as she tries to escape. She moves her feet to try to get them under her butt to knock Merida off, but she couldn't get them under. The sound of the crowd got to her, all of them yelling her to get up and fight back. The hint of their voice marks disappointment. She can't take that, she can't be this village's failure, she's not Hiccup. So using all her might, she lifts her stomach and manages to get the legs under her and flips Merida over her.

As Astrid jumps to slam her elbow on Merida's stomach, Merida moves out of the way. Astrid's elbow nearly broke off with much impact, but it just scraps some skin and spread some pain. But Astrid tries to brush off the pain and got back to her feet.

Merida did the same and leaned on a wooden wall to catch her breath. Her body was beginning to give into pain, and her shoulders really hurt. She can guess Astrid's pride was hurting more than her body.

As she concluded that, Astrid charge again at Merida, and punched her in the stomach. Merida felt the impact spread through her body, almost making her go down. But then adrenaline kicked in and she slams the side of her hand on Astrid's neck. Soon the two of them started a sparring match, each of them blocking punches and chops.

"Just give up Scott!" Astrid yells with much anger backing her blows.

"I never give up," Merida said using her skills to defend and attack.

The Vikings couldn't believe how much these girls were going after each other. Some of them began to cheer for Merida, others just for the fun at seeing this brawl. The teens were yelling to see so much violence, the twins were especially happy. The only one that wasn't happy was Rapunzel. She can't stand seeing this fight. From where she was standing, she can see the bruises appearing and here the cries of pain being screamed. And yet the people here seemed to enjoy seeing this, especially to people who are so young. How can anyone allow this brutal fight? She looks back at the chief sitting on the throne. Even though he keeps his composure, she can tell he's jumping for excitement on the inside.

"How can anyone allow this?" She asks herself. "What have we got ourselves into?"

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel turns her head the other way to see Jack and Baby tooth phasing through a number of Vikings to her.

"Jack!" She whispers to make sure no one could hear. "Thank goodness you're here. Please tell me you got good news."

He shakes his head and kneels beside her. "Just the opposite," he spoke in his normal volume to make sure she can hear. "Hiccup is missing!"

"What?!" She shrieks in a quiet scream. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes," Jack nods. "And toothless is missing too. They're not in the cove."

"Well that's just great," she said almost face palming the cage. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Jack said. "But whatever it is it has to be quick. Who knows what kind of trouble Hiccup could be in?"

"Agreed," Rapunzel said looking at the battle field. She sees Merida and Astrid still sparing, grabbing each other's hair and dress to take an advantage. "First of all, we need to stop this fight. Maybe you could freeze..."

"Excuse me..."

Both Rapunzel and Jack turn to see Gobber looming over them.

"Hi," Rapunzel said while twirling her fingers in a pleasant manner.

"I can't help but over hear, but did you just say... Hiccup?" He asks while raising an eyebrow.

Rapunzel's heart almost stopped. They've been caught. But how? She never said the name. Quickly, she makes up an excuse he would believe.

"I didn't say that sir," she frantically said. "I said watch out. As in watch out for that punch..."

"No not you," Gobber said pointing his hook at her. But then he moves it to point at Jack. "Him."

Jack looked around to see if he was pointing to anyone else. But no, he was pointing that hook at him.

"Me?" Jack said to clarify if the man was talking to him.

"Yes you, who else?" Gobber asks as if Jack was sane.

"Wait," Jack said getting up and looking at Gobber. "You can see me?"

Gobber continues to lock his eyes on Jack and moves the hook around. "I can see you plain as the hook on my arm!"

Fear steeped in Rapunzel and Jack. The fact that he can see Jack means disaster to the idea of stealth. And the fact that they blurred out that they know Hiccup makes it worst.

"And the day keeps getting better and better," Rapunzel said picking on Hiccup's sarcasm.

Jack slaps himself hard on the forehead, completely forgetting that Hiccup knew him by his old name. So there was no doubt that some people here have heard of him. "Oh boy."

Gobber inches his hook closer to Jack. "When did you last see him?"

Jack was caught off guard, and tries to back away from the hook. "This morning," he blurts out. "I haven't seen him since."

Gobber then picks up Jack with his hook by the hoodie.

"Hey!" Jack cries out.

"No, don't," Rapunzel pleads to Gobber.

"We are going to have an interesting talk with the chief," Gobber said dragging Jack with his hook.

"It's going to be interesting alright," Jack said under his breath. He was pulled to in front of the chief's throne and stumbled to the ground.

Stoick looked away from the battle to focus on Gobber. "What are you doing Gobber?"

"Stoick," Gobber said pointing his hook at Jack. "This boy knows something about Hiccup."

Stoick looks in front of him as Jack stands up and dusts the dirt off his pants.

"What boy?" Stoick said completely clueless.

"The boy right there!" Gobber screams gesturing to Jack.

Stoick looked again, but couldn't see a thing.

"I think your helmet's too tight again," he said to his friend. "There's no one there."

But then Stoick got hit with the old woman's stick. As he looks at her, she points to Jack as well.

"I guess she can see me too," Jack concluded.

Gobber looked like he was going to lose his mind. "How can you not see him? He's right infront of you!"

"Ummm, sir," Rapunzel said tapping Gobber on the shoulder. "Jack can only be seen if people believe in him."

"What?" Gobber said even more confused.

"I said, he can only be seen by people who believe in him," Rapunzel repeated. But Gobber still couldn't believe his ears.

"But what's this about Hiccup?" Stoick asks a little cautious.

"This boy knows him and has been with him recently," Gobber explains. But then he turns to Rapunzel, "which means that you've seen him too."

As much as Rapunzel wants to deny it and say nothing of the source, she knows they've been caught.

"Yes," she admits, "he's been traveling with us."

Those words made Stoick stand up from this throne. "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Rapunzel said repeating what Jack told her. "We were supposed to meet at our camp site. but then this fight happened and Jack couldn't find him anywhere. We don't know what happened to him."

"But he's on the island? Right?" Stoick asks with a bit of hope in his voice.

"I don't know," Rapunzel said worried.

"For all we know Pitch could've taken him," Jack mumbles.

But he forgot that people can see and hear him. "Who's Pitch?" Gobber asks.

"Shoot," Jack cursed as he looks at Gobber.

"What was that Gobber?" Stoick asks for an understanding.

"The boy said some guy name Pitch might've taken him," Gobber said.

"Pitch?" Stoick asks with the same curiosity.

But this conversation gave Rapunzel an idea to get the Vikings on the same level and also to stop this fight in the arena.

"How about this," she said to the chief. "If you stop this fight, we'll tell you everything. Our quest, what Hiccup has to do with it and who is Pitch and why we have to stop him. We will answer any questions you have. We won't run, we won't tell lies, and we won't hold back anything. I promise. And when I make a promise, I never, ever break it."

Stoick took all she said into consideration, thinking of what act to follow. There was so much mystery wrapped around these girls, and now there's supposedly a boy that he cannot see. He looks to Gothi for council; she nods her head in approval to Rapunzel's request. He then thought about Hiccup. If he is still on the island, why hasn't he come home? Maybe the answers lie with these strangers. He then peers at the arena with the two girls still going at it. They were covered with bruises and scrap skin, but they continued to give it their all. It seems that this fight will go on forever and Stoick wants the answers now. He has to know about these girls, and more importantly what's happening to Hiccup.

"Stop the fight!" He calls out.

Rapunzel breathes in a huge sigh of relief as the other Vikings became confused. Hearing the chief's words, Merida pushed Astrid away from her and looked at the chief. She sees that Jack and Rapunzel were next to the man. 'They must've talked him down,' she thought. She quietly thank the gods she didn't have to fight anymore, she didn't know how much more she and Astrid could take.

But Astrid was furious; she looked at the chief with anger in her eyes. "What's going on!?"

"They are going to tell us everything we need to know," Stoick explains. "There is no need for this fight to continue."

"But...but!" Astrid stutters.

"They even have knowledge of Hiccup," Stoick adds. Almost every Viking starts mumbling at that. "They will tell us where he is, and how he is a part of this...quest of theirs."

"Really?" Merida asks Rapunzel.

"It's the only way," she answers back.

As Merida shrugs and begins to leave the arena, Astrid felt a darkness in her. This fight was to prove that she is a far capable fighter then Hiccup, that she can follow the Viking way of justice and honour. But now Merida and her friends have taken it away, just like Hiccup took her honour of killing the dragon away. And now she finds out that these people are FRIENDS with him. She can't let them get away with it again.

"NO!" She cries out while tackling Merida to the ground. She then grabs Merida's wrist and pulls it begins her back, hurting her shoulder more.

The Vikings gasp in shock seeing this. But they don't go in and stop it, they just lean in more into the cage.

"No! Stop!" Rapunzel cries out through the cage.

"I said stop the fight!" Stoick said with more force and authority.

"No!" Astrid cries pulling Merida's arm more. She doesn't know why but hearing Merida yell in pain and struggling to get free felt good. It reminds Astrid of all the dragons she'll be able to ride the world of. "I told I won't give up, until I won. And I will rid every nuisance, every dragon, everyone that isn't wanted here!"

Rapunzel almost covered her mouth in shock, she then turns to Stoick. "Do something! Stop her!"

He goes up to the cage and swings his hammer down, bending the metal. "Astrid, as your chief, I order you to stop!"

"No offence chief, but I'm doing this island a huge favour. By getting rid of her!"

As Merida struggles to break free, Astrid reaches under her skirt, and pulls out a small knife.

"No!" Rapunzel screams with tears rolling out of her eyes.

As Stoick runs through the crowd to get to the arena doors, the bent in the metal gave Jack an idea.

"I'll stop her," he said as he flies through the hole and Into the arena. Gobber almost had a heart attack seeing Jack could fly, but Rapunzel payed more attention inside the arena. She then heard some comments from the children near by.

"Who's that?"

"Mommy, do you see that boy?"

"What's he doing in there?"

"Who is he?"

Rapunzel came to the conclusion a lot of children can see him, but then focuses back to Jack. He quickly lands on the ground, and just as Astrid lifts her knife in the air to plunge it down, he shoots a stream of ice that knocks the knife out of her hands.

"Ahh," she screams as she feels her hand super cold.

"Back off lady!" He cries as he summons a gust of cold wind her direction. It blows her off Merida and into a wooden wall. Jack then flies over and slams his staff on the ground. It sends a ground shock wave of ice in her direction and covers almost her whole body from the neck down in ice.

When the dizziness wares off, she screamed in fear at what just happened. She wasn't the only one that was scared, every Viking was freaking out.

"How did that happen?!"

"Is that woman a witch?!"

"No, it was the boy!"

"That boy made ice!"

"the ice just appeared!"

"is that stick magical?"

When Stoick finally made it down to the arena, he was shocked to see the ice. "How in Midgard did this happen?!"

Gobber was also confused, "how did that boy do it?"

Rapunzel tries to explain. "Well...you see Jack...is not a normal being. He's a spirit that can control ice and snow."

"Really?" He asks her. She nods her head as she turns back to her friends inside the arena.

Jack went over to Merida and cooled down her aching body.

"Thanks," she grunted in pain.

"You're welcome." He said helping her back to her feet. He then looked all around at the children looking at him. "Clear to see that I'm noticeable here." He takes her to the side and helps her keep her balance on a wall before flying over the arena. Every child and some adults are shock and surprised to see this.

"To those of you who can see me, my name is Jack Frost," he announces. "You might know me by another name, Jokul Frosti!" As proof, he made just the area inside the arena drizzle in snow. Every kids' eyes widen with wonder as they see this magic trick happening.

Gobber nods his head in full acceptance of what Jack is, "makes sense."

As people are curious about the snow, Stoick turns his attention to Merida and Astrid. "Get these ladies patched up and out of the ice. "he orders the crowd." I will deal with Miss Hofferson later. As for our guests, we will talk in the great hall." As he leaves, a group of Viking men went and start chirping some of the ice off of Astrid, while some of the ladies carried Merida away. As Jack looks at everyone leaving to the great hall, one question does come to his mind.

"Hiccup, where are you?"

* * *

"The nest," was Hiccup's last words before Toothless descended into a cave in the large mountain. At first the tunnel was long and dark, with the dragons' roars echoing off the sides. But then Hiccup can see the end with a bright red light. When Toothless flies through, Hiccup's eyes widen at what he's seeing.

All around him were ledges and cliff aides that have dragons resting. They kept going until they reach the top of the mountain. There was a giant hole on the top where smoke can escape. Below him was all red smog, covering the ground.

"What my dad would give to find this place," Hiccup said to himself.

Toothless shook his head a bit and his eyes returned to normal. He took one look of this place, and realizing where he is. He quickly flies to a hidden ledge on the side of the cliff and hid behind a stalagmite. He and Hiccup peered over the side to watch the dragons that have something in their claws dump them into the smog.

"Well, it's satisfying to know all our food is being dumped down a hole," hiccup said watching the dragons fly by and land on a different ledge.

"Why aren't you guys eating any of it?" He asks out loud, trying to understand what's going on.

"A very good question boy."

Hiccup nearly jumped off his saddle at that voice. He knew that was Pitch, but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Toothless defiantly didn't like the sound of this guy and let out a warning growl.

"That's what I like about you, always thinking."

Hiccup felt the air change behind him. He turned his head to see Pitch just inches away from him and Toothless. All of a sudden, it made sense why the dragons earlier looked almost like nightmares, and why they were chasing him and Toothless. Pitch wanted to bring him here, and he fell for it.

"Give me one good reason not to let toothless blast you!" Hiccup said.

"Oh, you don't want to hurt me," pitch said making himself sound so innocent.

"Oh yeah?" Hiccup said not really buying it.

"Yes," pitch said moving to the edge of the ledge. "I'm about to show you something."

"Not interested," Hiccup replied.

"Oh but I you might," Pitch said with a smile. "In the back of your mind, you've always ask the same question. Why?"

Hiccup draw back a bit, confused on what Pitch was applying.

"Why do the dragons do what they do? Why do they keep raiding your village? Why this war has been dragging on for three hundred years?"

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, realizing that Pitch was right. He has been wondering that ever since he was 5. But all the adults would say because they were monsters or it's in their nature. Hiccup knew there had to be another way.

Pitch looked over to where the dragons are and points to a Gronckle flying overhead. "Well, that dragon will show you."

Hiccup looks up at the dragon, who flies dazed over the smog and drops a half-eaten fish from its mouth. Suddenly a giant roar shook the mountain. As the Gronckle frantically tries to fly away, a giant mouth burst out and ate the dragon whole.

Hiccup's mouth dropped. He had no idea a dragon that big could exist. And yet, here it is, almost too close for his liking. He can see three eyes on one side, so more likely it has the same set on the other side, and great big nostrils. It's skin was almost rock type and had some form of coral around its head. But the teeth were hard to miss. They were big and sharp, capable of biting a giant ship in half. It scared Hiccup to think of what the rest of the dragon looked like.

"Beautiful, isn't she," Pitch said looking back at Hiccup. "Meet the Red Death."

"The...Red...Death..." Hiccup said finally finding the strength to talk. Suddenly the eyes on the dragon locked on to Hiccup. It reared its head back to lunge at him. But Pitch held out his hand and blasted the dragon with his magic, making it go down back into the smog.

"Don't worry boy," he said. "I won't let her hurt you. I've trained her well." he plays a bit with the pendent around his neck as it glows a faint green. "But of course, she still needs to eat. But don't worry, I won't allow her to gobble up you or your dragon."

Hiccup doesn't really buy Pitch's sudden charitable nature. He must have some kind of angle for helping him and showing him all this.

"You don't need to be afraid," Pitch continues.

"Afraid?" Hiccup said confident. "I'm not afraid of you."

"But you are afraid of something," Pitch playfully said. "Don't deny it. Everyone is afraid of something. Even dragons. Look at all of them, trembling in fear."

Curious, Hiccup got off of Toothless to peer over to the other dragons. All of them coward in fear of the Red Death below them. After seeing the Gronckle before getting eaten whole would make anyone scared. But then all the dots start to connect in his mind.

"The dragons are scared of the beast below," Hiccup said putting all the pieces together. "She's like a queen to them. They have no choice but to obey her. If they don't, they get eaten. They don't have any choice at all." The thought was sad that these creatures are reduced to slaves.

"Clever boy," Pitch said almost pleased. "And what will you do with this information? Tell your father?"

Hiccup's eyes shot open in shock. He should tell his tribe about this new revaluation. But if he does, what's gonna happen to him? To Toothless? They'll know that Toothless took him here, that he's been friends with his tribe's sworn enemy. Them what? They'll kill Toothless. Or worst, they'll come here and be killed by the Red Death.

He looks at Pitch who has a sickening grin.

"So that's your plan," Hiccup said cold. "You want me to know about this, but punish me by not telling my tribe. You making me suffer in silence, to tear my soul out. I can't tell my tribe because I can't let Toothless be killed, but the dragons will continue their raids. And if I tell them, they'll kill my friend, and they'll be killed by the queen."

"And they will blame you as they always do," Pitch adds. "So brings up the question, why bother telling them anything?"

"I... I could save my people," Hiccup said unsure of himself.

"Your people?" Pitch questions. "Why would call those Vikings your people? After all they've done to you. Not listening to you, turning a blind eye to you, treating you like dirt..."

"I know what you're trying to do," Hiccup yells. "You are trying to get me to your side! You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh I know more than you think, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Pitch said passing around Hiccup. "Son of Stoick the Vast. Your mother, Valka, was lost to you when you were about six months old. After that, your people treated you like you were dirt. Mocked your efforts to help, degrade your status from heir to village idiot, and disregard your pain and suffering for their amusement. They rather watch then treat your cousin to the proper punishment. And your father, your father never made eye contact with you. Never tells you any bed time story or kissed you good night before bed. You never even got a good morning from his lips. He just a passes you off to the blacksmith and never looked at you again. After all that, you would still call that man your father, and those barbarians your people. You must have a big heart to allow that."

As much as Hiccup hates to admit, Pitch's words spoke truth to him. Everyone on Berk has treated him like that.

Hiccup's body shivered a bit feeling Pitch's cold hand on his shoulder.

"I do understand you boy," he says very cold but honest. "I do know how it feels to be cast out, to be ridiculed. I've lived my entire life never seen. To not be believed in. You see my boy, you and I are not so different..."

Hiccup jerks his shoulders and moves away from Pitch. "You and I are nothing alike!"

"We're more alike than you care to admit," Pitch said. "Think about it."

Hiccup stands still, trying to push what Pitch was saying out of his head. But his mind replays a lot of his life on Berk, and how rotten it was.

"No," he grunts, looking away.

"We both want proper respect, to be treated as more then scum on this earth," Pitch continues to play with a hurtful but childish tone. "I have to go to extreme matters to get it, and that's what you need to do to. The only thing bullies understand is force; it is the only way to demand respect."

"You're wrong!" Hiccup screamed, almost scaring Toothless and any nearby dragon away. "I don't need that; my friends do care and respect me."

"Of course your dragon friend does," Pitch said disappearing into black sand and then reappearing behind Toothless, rubbing its head. Toothless backed off in shock, becoming a little more scared.

"But what about the group you travel with? Have they given you the proper respect? Do they even call you a friend?"

"Of course they do!" Hiccup said quickly ready to defend his friends.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha," Pitch said disappearing into the shadows. "Can't you see? They're using you as a means to an end. You've seen how they've treated you. Not really listening to your ideas or warnings. They just ran ahead with their own schedule."

"That's not true!" Hiccup protest.

"Really," Pitch said appearing behind Hiccup and clasping his hands over the boy's Shoulders. "Did you know while you were away, they got themselves in trouble. Vikings found them in the great hall, and the Scottish princess was challenged to a duel."

"Wha?" Hiccup said confused, not wanting to believe a word that Pitch is saying.

Pitch smiles as his pendent glows a faint green light and releases a mist. "Yes," he said. "But they wanted to avoid all that, and offered to tell them everything. Your mission, your journey," he leans in and whispers in Hiccup's ear, "even your forbidden friendship."

"No...that's not true..." Hiccup said looking down.

"But I'm afraid so," Pitch smiles a cruel smile. He then flicks his hand in front of Hiccup, and controls some black sand to make a small portal. Hiccup looked inside to see an overhead view of the great hall. His father is sitting on the throne with the council, with Merida, Jack, Rapunzel and Astrid in front of a large group of Vikings. While Merida and Astrid looked like they've been in a huge fight and are being treated by the nurses, Jack and Rapunzel were talking to Stoick.

Hiccup leans in to fully hear what Rapunzel was saying to his father.

"... We were hiding out in a cove just outside of the village. We've been there for only one night, but Hiccup knew it was the best place to hide, and it was very beautiful too. He didn't mean to not tell you anything, but he didn't want you or anyone from here caught up in this, he was just being careful."

"Yeah," Merida grunts in pain. "He didn't want you to pull him all over the place, that's kinda our job."

"Besides, we needed to stick to our job," Jack added.

When the chief was in deep thought and a silence was around the great hall, Pitch closed the portal. He could see the horror look in Hiccup's eyes, and the feelings in them; Sadness, hurt and betrayal.

"No..." He whispers as he moves away from Pitch and to the middle of the ledge. "They couldn't...they...didn't..." Hiccup never felt so alone in his entire life. This feeling in his gut was worst then anything Snotlout beats him up or when his father would leave him. The people he thought he could trust had betrayed him, and might kill Toothless as well. He never felt so low, and he hated that feeling.

He was so focus on what he witnessed and the sick feeling in His stomach, he didn't notice the green most coming out of Pitch's locket and surrounding him.

"How...how could they?" Hiccup grunts, letting the hurt cloud everything around him.

"I know, it painful isn't it," Pitch said with a cruel sense of sympathy. He then flicks his wrist to produce a whirlwind of black sand dust around Hiccup.

Toothless roared at Hiccup to get his attention, but the wind blocked it. As he prepares to leap to his friend and get him outta here, he could suddenly hear the Red Death's call. It began to overwhelm him, pushing away his free will. He tries to shake his head to get her out, but it was no use, she was too powerful.

As Toothless struggles to keep the queen out of his head, Pitch blew some black dust at him to help his beast out. When the dust hits, Toothless relaxed, with his eyes open and empty.

The dragon was under her control, and his. He then turned back to the rider, and flickers his hands. "Your friends treated you like dirt, just like everyone else in your life."

In the midst of the sands, Hiccup began to see figures of the people he knew.

"Quiet the performance, useless," mocks the shadowy figure of Ruffnut.

"Oh, great, who let him in," her brother said.

"I've never seen anyone who messes up so bad," said the usual taunt of Snotlout.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" His mentor asks in a mean tone.

"He showed up,"Ruffnut said

"He didn't get eaten," Tuffnut agreed

"He's never where he should be," Astrid said.

Soon, harsh laughter from very Viking he knows echo through his ears. It was almost painful to Hiccup as he tries to block it out with his hands. He then crouches down to get away from the insults, but they just kept coming.

"You really are pathetic," Ruffnut laughs.

"Mr. Useless," Tuffnut chimed in.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Astrid said angry.

"You better get used to the floor useless," His cousin said with pride. "That's where you're going to be, kissing my boots."

"Figure out what side you're on," Astrid sneered.

But those words stuck in Hiccup's mind. 'What side I'm on,' he thought. 'Well it's clear that MY people don't want me on their side.'

He growled looking at the black dust figures that surrounds him. All of them were laughing in a mean way, everyone that Hiccup thought he can trust are laughing at him. He even saw figures of Jack, Merida and Rapunzel laughing at him.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" He screams angry. He looks up to see a black dust version of his father, disappointed as usual.

"You are the worst Viking in the history of Berk," he said. "I am ashamed of you; you can't even kill a dragon. You are not my son."

Hiccup let those words fuel this new found anger inside of him. He lashes out and scratches away Stoick. He looked at everyone that was in this tornado, with an unforgivable rage.

Pitch was on the edge of excitement; his plan was working perfectly; Time to pour oil into this fire.

"You were always alone," he said. "You were never loved. When you got hurt, they laughed. So why not treat them the same. They've used you, and abused you, now it's your turn."

The green most surrounding Hiccup went into his eyes, and made him grunt in pain. The figures disappear into the whirlwind around him and began to sink into his skin.

"Use some of my power, use it get back at all those people who wronged you. Make them pay for hurting you. Show them, what a hiccup can do!"

Pitch laughs as he disappears into the shadows, leaving Hiccup to absorb this dark power. As it grows into him, he found himself loving it more and more. It felt so intoxicating, Hiccup could feel it. It begins to almost lift Hiccup off the ground, like he could do anything he wants. His mind raced with nothing but rage and thoughts of revenge.

As he closed his eyes and embraces this new power, the shadows around him obeyed his command, and spread around like snakes. Those snakes then gained wings and fly around the nest, scaring the other dragons.

Hiccup smirks, loving this feeling of power. He opens his eyes to the world, feeling reborn.

His eyes shine with bright forest green pupils and now surrounded by pure black sclera, reflecting the darkness in him now.

"Well watch out Berk, I'm coming home. Heh, Heh, Heh."

* * *

**oh boy, now things are going to get interesting...**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	25. Disclosures in Shadows

**Hi Everyone, **

**here is the next chapter**

**Just a little thing though I gotta say before a guest blows a circuit: there is going to be Hiccstrid. I'm not doing the romantic flight though, cause we're a little past that in the movie, but they will have their moment together soon. Just remember that at the beginning of the HTTYD movie, Astrid didn't really like Hiccup, and after his wins in the arena she began hating him. but soon they will get together and become the couple we all know and love.**

**with that out of the way, please enjoy**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"So what you are saying is that Hiccup, as well as the rest of you, have been chosen to stop a spirit that wants to purge the world into darkness." Stoick said to understand.

He and the other Vikings gathered in the great hall, listening to this group's quest. While a lot of Vikings were around the group like an audience, five other people sat near the chief to form a council. It includes Gothi, a silent man with a moustache, a woman with a big body, a man with black dreadlocks and tall version of Snotlout. They would ultimately decide the next course of action after this. Jack and Rapunzel stood infront of the council with Gobber speaking for Jack, (seeing no one on the council can see him,( except for Gothi but she can't really speak)). Merida was seated nearby, with a nurse putting bandages around her. Astrid was seated near her, with a blanket wrapped around. Her body was shaking like a leaf with her teeth chattering.

"That's the just of it," Jack said shaking his head with his hand to his forehead. It felt like he and the girls have explained this story about a hundred times now. They've explained a lot of what has happened to Stoick. The only thing they've left out was Toothless. They knew that if anyone finds out, the dragon would be in a world of trouble.

"The boy says yes," Gobber spoke to Stoick.

The chief let's out a heavy breath and pressed his fingers together. "And in order to do this, you need to find a certain stone in each of your homes, and use the power stored within to defeat this foe. Forgive me but it's a little hard to comprehend."

"We can certainly understand," Merida said as the nurse tightens a wrap around her arm. "Ouch!" She winces.

Rapunzel looks at Merida while stroking her hair. She knows she can heal Merida in almost a heartbeat, but she'll wait till she and the others can convince the chief that their aim is true.

Stoick spoke again. "The only thing I don't really get, is why Hiccup was chosen."

"Yeah," Astrid shivered with an angry eye. "Why was HE chosen?"

"To be honest, we weren't sure ourselves why any of us were chosen," Rapunzel replied in the kindest way she can. "But it had something to do with us representing a season, and having a special skill that can stop Pitch."

"Skill? What skill?" Snotlout shouted from the crowd. "He might be good against dragons, but Useless can hardly-"

He was cut short with Jack shooting a stream of ice on the floor, making Snotlout slip and fall to the ground.

"Don't ever call Hiccup useless," Rapunzel warns him.

Snotlout grumbles as he stands up and steps off the ice.

"And to answer your question," Merida said turning to face him. "He has a lot of unique skills that helped us through all the problems we've faced."

"You are aware that Hiccup causes a lot more problems than solving them," Snotlout's father tells.

"Are you kidding?" Merida said trying to stand but is pushed back down by the nurse. "When we were captured one time, he was able to fake the guard out and knocked him out cold. When Rapunzel was taken to a tower, he was able to sense a trap ready to happen and found a way around it."

"But still," Snotlout's father, Spitelout, said with more volume. "Why was that runt chosen? They are other more capable worriers here, like Lady Astrid, or my son."

"Yeah," Snotlout said. "I can do a lot more than that little pipsqueak. I can slice a dragon's throat with my pinkie, I can make a boulder break with my forehead, I can..."

Jack huffed as he shoots ice again at the boy, this time having it covers his mouth. Snotlout rips the ice off, but it also leaves a ripping burn on it.

"Ahhh! I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" He screams as he runs away from the front.

"That'll teach him to be quiet," Jack said flipping his staff.

"I'm sure the invisible boy did that, so can you tell him to behave," Spitelout warns.

"I will if everyone else will stop talking smack about our friend," Jack said to Gobber. Baby tooth sat on his shoulder and nods her head.

Gobber didn't want to say that in front of everyone, so he made what Jack said short and sweet. "He said he will."

"Besides, we already have a worrier on the team," Rapunzel said looking at Merida. "And Jack is also a capable fighter. We needed people who are not all about muscles and strength, but have heart and brains."

"I like my brain," Tuffnut said banging his head. "It's hard and stuff."

Rapunzel foams at that boy's stupidity and focuses back to the council. "Hiccup certainly has brains, and a really caring heart. And Merida has been teaching him how to fight and defend himself. If it wasn't for him, and the others, I might've still be trapped in my tower. He deserves to be with us, more than anyone here."

She receives a lot angry mumbles and scorns for that sentence.

"And what can you do?" Spitelout asks her. "I'm sure you not here just by being a pretty face."

Rapunzel sighs, sensing she should've seen this coming. But she did promise that she wouldn't held anything back, Toothless being the exception. But the best way to explain it, is to show it. She looks to Merida, who is still being bandage up by the nurses. Might as well start there.

So she looks at Spitelout, and pulls her braid over her shoulder. "It's better if I show you." She then walks to Merida, and start to unbraid some of the hair.

Jack looks as she walks, a little nervous about what's she's gonna reveal.

Merida was equally nervous as Rapunzel pushes the nurse away. Merida quickly grabs Rapunzel's arm before she was able to wrap her hair on Merida. "Are you sure?" She asks.

Rapunzel looks at every Viking looking at them, remembering what the people in her world almost did to her because of her hair. But it's the only way to convince everyone here, and it's time to fully stop the hiding. "Yes," she said with a smile.

Merida had to give it up to Rapunzel, she has more bravery then people would think. But then the chattering teeth coming from Astrid caught her attention. She was still covered with bruises and scrap skin from the fight. That gave Merida a considerate thought that might help them get to the bottom of Astrid's anger problems.

"You might want to do the same for her too," she tells Rapunzel, "she needs it too."

Rapunzel didn't quite get the reason why to help the person that almost killed Merida, but it was Merida's idea. "Alright," she said putting some hair around the frozen girl.

"What are you-" Astrid asks harsh.

Rapunzel shush her and finishes her preparation. "Just stay still, and try not to freak out too much."

"Why?" Astrid asks.

"Just, trust me." Rapunzel took in a deep breath before she sang her magical song.

_"Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine," _

Gasps came out of every Vikings' mouth as they witness Rapunzel's hair starting to glow, Astrid was especially freaking out by this. She would run away from it, if her legs weren't shaking with cold. When the glow reached Merida, it made her body feel a wave of relief and warmth she felt before.

_"Heal what has been hurt,_

_Changes the fate's design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,"_

The glow from the hair touches Astrid's arm, and a wave of the magic spread throughout her body. Her cold body felt a relief of warmth and it felt calm and relaxing. She then can feel every cut and bruise beginning to lift out of existence and her soul had rested from a long sleep.

_"What once was mine,"_ Rapunzel finished and her hair returned to its normal shine. Astrid removes the hair away to see her skin, cut and bruise free. Her body didn't even feel cold anymore. She looks at Merida who was removing the bandages and revealing bare skin. It was as if they weren't in a fight at all.

Astrid screams and jumps back away from the girls.

"I told you not to freak out," Rapunzel said braiding her hair back up.

"This is a girl who wants to kill dragons? Can't even handle glowing hair," Merida scuffs while standing up. Astrid growls and sits back down in her chair.

Stoick looks at Astrid with concern. "How do you feel?"

Astrid looks at her chief, trying to sound like her usual self. "I'm fine."

Stoick then turns his attention back to group, "all hair aside, you seem a really nice group. But the fact that Hiccup is missing is a concern."

"Believe me, we're worried about him too," Rapunzel said.

"And this...Toothless too," Stoick said. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Not really wanting to talk about Toothless, Rapunzel reacted fast. "Yes, he is. In fact, he and Hiccup became pretty close, almost like brothers. I'm sure they're together, wherever they are."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Merida said with convince, "those two can handle any problem, and Hiccup is stronger than you think."

As soon as she said that, a number of Vikings broke out in laughter, including Stoick.

"Did we miss a joke here?" Jack asks confused.

"You'll have to forgive them," Gobber said. "Usually Hiccup and being strong don't go in the same sentence."

"Why not?" Merida said trying to keep her temper down. "Hiccup is capable of being a great warrior."

That only made the laughing grow louder. The group couldn't believe these people are laughing at their friend. They should be thankful the dragon isn't here; he would've blasted them into next week.

"What?" Rapunzel said very upset at seeing this. "Do you all think little of him? He's a strong person! He helped save my life!"

"And mine!" Merida agrees.

"As much as I want to believe you girls," Stoick said trying to calm down, "I've known Hiccup all his life and he is incapable of achieving those things."

"He can and did," Merida argues with the man. "He even knocked me down a few times during fighting practice."

"I'm sure," he said not really believing her.

"It the truth!" She said with force.

"Hiccup has the attention span of a sparrow and is clumsy as a drunken yak; he is not the right choice for your quest thing."

Gobber looked away, remembering Hiccup in his forge. He always payed attention to his work and has often lift heavy weapons onto the shelves.

Merida couldn't take that kind of talk about her friend. "Then you don't know him at all, he isn't any of those things."

"I know him more then you," he argues, raising his voice to intimidate her.

"I'm starting to doubt anyone in this village knows anything about him," Jack said loud enough for everyone who can see him hear him.

"Then how can you think of him so low?" Merida continued to challenge the chief. "He is more Viking then anyone I've met here."

"I agreed," Rapunzel nods. Jack nods his head too in agreement with these women.

"Hiccup is many things, but until he kills the dragon, he isn't a Viking." Stoick said with authority.

"Maybe it's best if he isn't a Viking," Rapunzel said with resolve.

"Excuse me!" Stoick growls at her.

"I agree, if a Viking means being a jerk, then Hiccup shouldn't be a part of it. He deserves more than this village can do."

"Listen lass, I will not let you speak that way to my people!"

"Why not? You seem to not let that be a problem when they talk that way about Hiccup," Merida argues. "Trust me, he told us a lot of stories about this place and how he hates it here."

"Hates!" Stoick questions with anger.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said stepping in front of the chief. "He hates it here, and after the way your people treated us the same way you've treated him, I can see why. I'm surprise that you haven't sent search parties to look for him. None of you were worried about him and don't seem to care about him!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Stoick yells at them.

The entire room was silent, even the crickets wouldn't chirp out of fear. The group only glares at the chief knowing they're right.

Stoick clears his through and reverts to a reasonable chief persona. "You've given us much to discuss. We will return shortly with a decision about what to do with you." Stoick and the council took their leave to a separate room.

The Vikings in the crowd didn't dare to approach the group of children; instead they went to their own groups to express their own opinion. Astrid stayed seated in her seat to await her trail as soon as this was over.

"Well, that went well," Rapunzel comments to her friends.

"I can't believe these people," Merida said putting a hand on her hip. "I mean he told us about his life, but seeing it makes it a lot worst."

"No wonder why he wanted to run away," Jack said to them.

"What?"

The group looks to see Gobber listening in to their conversation.

"It's true," Rapunzel told him. "Before he started this quest, he as going to run away from here. He couldn't stand it here anymore."

Gobber tries to work out that revelation, but couldn't understand why. "But he was receiving the greatest honour in Viking history, why would he run away?"

"You call killing an honour?" Rapunzel asks crossing her arms. "That's just wrong."

"It's funny though," Jack said swinging his staff around his shoulders. "You seemed to be the only one that's actually curious on what might happen to Hiccup."

"Of course I'm worried for him," Gobber said. "He's like my nephew. As much as other people won't show it, they are worried too."

"Then they've done a great time not showing it," Jack said under his breath.

"I would've expected to see his father begging the chief to look for his son," Rapunzel said.

"Speaking of his father, where is he?" Merida demanded. "I would like to say a few things to him about the way he's been treating Hiccup."

Gobber was taken back a bit, not believing what he just heard. But maybe Hiccup hasn't told them who his father is. "You mean you don't know?" He asks.

"Does it sound like we know?" Jack overacts.

"He only told us about how hard it was to live to his father's expectations, and how he's been treating Hiccup like a failure," Merida told Gobber. "He cried thinking he's failed his father, a son should never have to do that."

"Yeah," Rapunzel nods her head with Baby tooth.

Gobber wouldn't admit it, but he felt glad that someone is sticking up for Hiccup and is defending him. "I admire what you do for my apprentice, and I do agree that his father isn't the best role model, but talking to him about it won't help."

"We can at least try," Rapunzel said very sweet. "Please."

Gobber sighs, can't refuse a girl with an innocent voice. "I just can't believe he's never told you who his father is."

"Where is he then?" Merida asks.

Gobber eyes the throne and the rest of the group looks up confused. "You just talked to him," he said.

That thought clicked into their minds, but they weren't believing it.

"Wait, hold on a minute," Jack said waving his hands in front of him and turning back to Gobbet. "Let me get this straight. That guy... Stoick...the chief of Berk... Is Hiccup's father?!"

"Yep," Gobber said. Baby tooth flies in front of Jack and nods her head in agreement, saying that Gobber is telling the truth.

The group couldn't believe that the biggest brute of the island, the chief that approves violence, could be related at all to their small, kind, caring friend.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Rapunzel asks out loud.

"I don't know," Jack said putting a finger on his chin. "When we find him, we'll be sure to ask."

Merida nods at that idea, but then turns her head to Astrid, who is still clearly upset. Merida knew she shouldn't poke the bear, but it might be the best way to find out what's up with her. Or at least gets to the point on why she really wanted to kill her.

"Be right back," she said as she walks away from her group and towards Astrid.

"Hey."

Astrid looks up to see Merida leaning over her. She grumbles and shifts away. "What do you want?" She coldly said. "Came here to rub in your bogus victory."

"If you want someone rubbing in something, you should hang out with that snot-person," Merida said sitting down next to her. "He never seems to shut his trap shut."

Merida tries to make eye contact to Astrid, but she tries moving further off the chair.

"Go away," she commands.

"Not before I ask you something," Merida insists.

"I suppose you want to know why I wanted to kill you," Astrid huffs.

"That's part of it."

"It's because I wanted to follow in the Viking law..."

"That anyone who is different shouldn't be allowed to live," Merida said with a raised eyebrow.

Astrid wanted to say something to her to justify what she was trying to do, but no words came out. She just frowns and looks away.

Merida leans in to ask her question, "Why are you angry?"

"Angry?" Astrid said confused, but her harsh tone hasn't changed. "Who said I was angry?"

"I think it's rather obvious," Merida points out. "Something has really gotten under your skin."

"Do I look angry to you?!" Astrid almost screams.

"You look like you're ready to rip a head off a sheep," Merida said crossed but calm. "And you can argue that it was from the fight, but it isn't. We've arrived a day ago and that same temper you have now, was there yelling at the chief. Why are you yelling at everyone around you?"

"It's none of your business," Astrid scoffs it off, trying to avoid Merida.

"You almost tried to kill me, so it is my business."

"Well you can stuff it!" Astrid screams and looks at Merida. Red stared to fill her eyes, as well as her cheeks.

Merida moved her head back, in realization. "Of course, why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" Astrid said still maintaining her temper.

"If seen the same thing my mother's eyes," Merida said very quietly. "It's your pride."

"What?" Astrid said confused.

"Your pride has been bruised," Merida explained. "Something or someone has defiled something that should've been yours. But you didn't get it. And now you're acting like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum, yelling at people because you feel like they'd turned against you." In speaking those words, made Merida think back to before she left home. She was yelling at her mother and ripping the tapestry. But that was different, she didn't understand. She knew Merida didn't want to go through with the marriage, and just ignored her. Here, Astrid was hurting, and she was pushing away everyone who wanted to help.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Astrid argues, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I think I do," Merida said as calmly as she can. She's no expert like Rapunzel is, but at least she can try. "I've sort of been where you are. But at least you weren't being forced to marry someone you don't know." She snapped before she was about to go own about her own problems and goes back to Astrid's. "Put that aside, you've been beaten, have you? And you hate it. You can't take losing at all..."

"I don't know what kind of world you come from?" Astrid said stern. "But around here, you always strive to be the best, to prove you can be like your fore fathers, and fight like a true Viking. But to lose everything just by dumb luck, it's not fair."

"Life is made of luck," Merida argues.

"But he didn't do it the Viking way!" Astrid yells. But then cursed herself by saying that sentence.

"He?" Merida asks, but the quickly puts some pieces together. "I guessing you mean Hiccup, You seemed really upset when his name was called out. So he did something...wait...he won, that's it isn't it?! He beat you in the dragon arena thing and took the spot that you think you deserve..."

"I did deserve it!"

"That's why you were yelling at the chief that time, and you were quick to challenge me. You wanted to prove you could win back your pride."

"It was mine! I fought hard to get to where I am, and Hiccup only got the win because of dumb luck. He didn't do it the Viking way..."

"He did it his own way," Merida grabbed Astrid's arm to make her look at her. "He thought about his opponent and was able to make it go down without using an axe, while I'm guessing you went charging in with an axe raised. There's more to battle then running and swinging. You should know that better than anyone."

"But it isn't the Viking way."

"Then what is the Viking way?" Merida asks.

Astrid yanks her hand away before answers with confidence. "It's about honour, to be able to raise your weapon and fight with glory. You push away anything weak and useless, and the strong will carry you to tomorrow's fight."

After a moment of letting that sink in, Merida spoke again. "And that's why you don't have too many friends."

"What?" Astrid said confused again.

"You said you push away the weak and useless, well you're pushing everyone away. You only think of yourself and how you can get farther in the village rankings. Screaming and demanding people to give you what you want. Like that idiot over there." She eyes Snotlout, whose lips are still burning from that rip.

"You don't seem to care about other people..."

"You're wrong!" Astrid protests. "I do care."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Merida said with honesty in her harsh tone. "You yell at the chief, you attacked me and my friends, you ignored everyone telling you to stop when you had a knife in your hand, and now you're yelling at me, the one person who came over and asked if you were alright. I don't even want to know what you did to Hiccup."

"I didn't do anything if that's what you're wondering," Astrid said. "All that pushing and name calling thing, that was Snotlout and the twins doing. I wasn't involved with that at all."

"In other words you ignored him," Merida points out. "When he needed someone the most, you turned your back on him. He told us everyone in the village did that, including his father. Now that he has only a few weeks of being happy, you wanted to take that away from him."

Astrid became lost in her thoughts, never really thinking about that before. She has seen Hiccup grow up, always being abused by everyone around him, and she just stood in the side lines. She didn't want to risk her reputation by helping the weakest Viking on earth. But was it really right? Was she that mean to him? Did she really hurt him that bad by doing nothing? Was she being that selfish?

'Arg! Why am I listening to this Scottish girl?' Astrid thought in anger. 'She has no idea what I'm going through. When Hiccup was winning, I became alone. No one would talk to me, or praise me the way they usually do. Hiccup took away everything, leaving me cold and alone.'

"Hiccup is the kindest boy on this island, I don't think you-" Merida was cut off by seeing something heading towards them. It looked long, dark, and it had wings. Merida couldn't get a good look at it with it flying at them with break neck speed.

"Look out!" She cries grabbing Astrid by the shoulders and moving them both out of the way.

The girls hit the floor just as the figure flew right by.

Astrid punches Merida in the arm, clearly upset. "What was that for?"

"That!" Merida said pointing up at the figure. It looked like a long snake like dragon with a cloud like body and yellow eyes. Merida can clearly see it's a nightmare, and it's heading towards a little kid talking to his mother.

"Kid, watch out!" Merida said as she got on her feet and ran to the kid.

Astrid was at first shock seeing this new kind of dragon, but even more shocked of its target. "Gustav!" She yells as she runs to him.

Gustav turned around to see what was with the yelling, but then sees the shadow dragon charging at him. Fear took over his core, making his body too numb to move. The shadow dragon then circles around him, making him scream in terror. Every Viking nearby stopped what they were doing and looked at the kid.

Then suddenly, the dragon goes right through the kid, disappearing in his skin. Feeling woozy, Gustav kneeled down, huffing and puffing.

Merida was the first to reach the kid. She kneels done to meet him eye to eye. "Are you alright kid?" She asks.

Astrid leans over her, trying to push Merida out of the way. "Gustav, it's going to be ok," she said trying to hide her tense tone. As she reaches for Gustav's face, he lifts his head is panic.

The girls back up a bit seeing this kid's eyes, pure black and full of fright.

"No!" Gustav's said trying back away from them. "Get away from me!"

The kid's mother came in from behind the boy and grabbed him. "What's wrong dearly?"

He turns around to face her, only to scream in her face. "Stay away from me! Don't hurt me!" He backs away from everyone, shaking like a leaf.

"No one is going to hurt you," Merida told him.

But then Gustav covers his ears and sinks down to the ground. "Please stop! I can't take it! Stop saying those things! I'm not useless!"

As everyone looks at the kid, another scream came from the crowd. A little girl ran through the Vikings with tears coming down her black eyes. She was covering her ears and keeping her head down.

"Don't say those things! Please! Just stop it!" She cries out. By now, every Viking is wondering what's going on.

Jack, Rapunzel and Gobber ran to Merida and Astrid to see what's happening.

"Odin's beard, what's gotten into those two?" Gobber asks out loud.

"Nightmares," Merida answers as she prepared her bow.

"Nightmares?" Gobber asks the group.

"Remember when told about Pitch and the army he commands," Jack asks Gobber. He nods unsure.

"This would be the army," Jack said readying his staff. Baby tooth quickly hides in his pouch to avoid the fight.

Within seconds another scream can be heard. Everyone can see Fishlegs running through the crowd and was being chased by a shadow dragon. A nearby Viking tries to get the dragon with his hammer, but it phases through it like air and hits another Viking just across the way. As the Viking try to understand what just happened, the dragon picked up speed and went into the running boy. Fishlegs stopped as his eyes turn pure black.

"No!" He cried out like a child. "No! Don't leave me! Don't abandon me!"

Then, the Vikings started to see more of those shadow dragons starting to appear in every shadow of the Great hall. Most of the Vikings start to panic, screaming all over the place. It attracted the council to come rushing in.

"What's going on?!" Stoick yells with a booming voice. But no one can hear it as they try desperately to keep the shadow dragons away. But it was to no avail. Every weapon the Vikings can throw phases through the dragons, and the dragons keep entering people, making their eyes all black and their faces pale.

One dragon was flying towards Gobber, and Merida spots it quickly. She took aim of her bow and shoots an arrow at it. When it hit, the dragon disappears into dust.

"Cool," Merida said looking at her bow. It seems that her arrows can hit the dragons.

Jack also shot some of his ice at the dragons, and it almost freezes them in place.

"So are we the only ones who can hit these things?" Rapunzel asks the group.

"Looks like it," Jack said taking out a bunch of dragons going after a little kid.

"I don't think so," Astrid said taking a dagger and throwing it at a nearby dragon, but the weapon phases through it and sticks out of the wall.

She growled at that turn of events, and was ready to charge head first against the dragon. But then she heard her chief yell.

"Outside! Quickly!"

Everybody raced outside as fast as they can, but it was no better than it was inside.

Night covered the island, and so did the shadow dragons. There were about over a hundred out here. They're chasing anyone they see and making their eyes turn black. Merida and Jack are doing their best to block the dragons, but there were too many shadow dragons.

"Spread out, and try to find a place to hide," The chief orders. A lot of the Vikings ran for their lives, but others are trying to stand their ground. The twins were one of those fools.

"These dragons are so cool," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, I wonder how many teeth they have." Tuffnut said scratching his chin.

"Let's see," the sister said, pushing her brother to an incoming dragon. It phases through him and made him scare for his life.

"No,no,no,no,no" he said shrinking down to a feudal position and sucking his thumb.

"Really pathetic," Ruffnut said with her hands on her hips. But then a dragon came in from behind her and goes into her. She then goes down and mimics her brother.

"I'm not useless," she whispers to herself. "I'm not useless..."

Elsewhere, Snotlout was running and yelling like a maniac. For some reason, he has three dragons chasing him.

"Why me?" He said referring looking back to see them. "What did I do?"

He then screams to see another dragon appearing in front of him. He tries to break but he was coming in to fast. He ended up clashing with the dragon and having the nightmare dust go into him. It made him freeze with fear as his eyes turned black. The other three dragons came in too, and went into Snotlout. It caused him to cry like a little girl, and making him coward on the ground.

Merida and Jack are trying their best to keep the dragons away from their group, but these dragons don't quit.

"Gobber! What are these?!" Astrid yells above the screams of everyone else.

For the first time in a long time, Gobber was clueless. "I don't know," he said. "I've never seen these dragons before."

"Well, that's just great," Jack sarcastically said as he blasts away a few more dragons away.

Not being able to fight like the others has put a small hindrance on Rapunzel. She hates being left out when everyone else is doing something. "Where's Hiccup when you need him," she said out loud.

The group races to hide underneath a house, taking the time to catch their breath. They look out to see more Vikings being touched by these dragons and then wallowing in fear.

"This is worst then the time the frightmare attack," Gobber said out loud.

Astrid huffs at the mention of that day. The others look more to see who is still fighting. It seems like Stoick and a few council people are still fighting. Everyone else has either run or turned and became scared.

"I didn't know Pitch had such power," Rapunzel said.

"I don't think it is Pitch," Jack openly admits.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asks.

Jack thought back to their last encounter with Pitch. He's been doing all his work in the shadows and manipulating scenes to work in his favour. This power is too out of the open and the attacks are a little frantic. Besides, Pitch is more of a fan of horses, not dragons.

"This isn't his style," Jack tells the others.

"Then where are these coming from?" Merida asks out of the blue.

"That's a good question," Jack said looking up to the sky and at the dragons flying overhead. Then he got a crazy idea. "I'll go up and find out."

Even though it's a big risk, it's the only way to find answers. "Be careful," Rapunzel said worried for Jack.

"When am I not careful?" Jack playfully said.

"Do we really need to answer that?" Merida said with a mean look.

Jack shrugs as he flies up into the sky. As everyone watches him going up, Astrid was still a little confused about this boy, why can't she see him?

Jack flies as high as he can; blasting any dragon he comes across. He then made it the cloud line and hid in the clouds, looking down at the island. He can see the dragons attacking the village, and coming from a particular place.

"Really?" He asks out loud before diving down back to his friends.

"They're coming from the arena," he tells them.

"Really?" Gobber questions.

"Exactly what I said," Jack said blasting another dragon away from their hiding spot.

"Why there?" Rapunzel asks everyone.

"Only one way to find out," Merida said preparing her bow to advance.

"Hold on!" Astrid snapped, "Where are we going?"

Everyone forgot that Astrid can't see Jack.

"The aren-" Rapunzel said before Merida clamps her mouth with her hand.

"It might be best if you stay here," Merida calmly said.

"What!?" Astrid said with as much anger as she can muster.

"If it is Pitch that's behind this, then the three of us are the only ones who can actually hit him," Merida explains to her. "You'll just be slowing us down."

"She's right, if your weapons can't touch these things, you can't really help against Pitch," Rapunzel adds.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Astrid yells. "I'm a better fighter then-"

"They're right lass."

Astrid was shocked to hear those words come out of Gobber's mouth.

"As much as I like to fight against dragons, we can't even lay a finger or a hook on them," Gobber said being serious. "It's best if we hide until these people handle this."

"You're kidding me!" Astrid said upset, "You're going to put the fate of our village to these...strangers!"

"Yep, pretty much," Gobber said before turning back to the group. "I'll make sure she stays here, be careful."

"You too," Merida said before she, Rapunzel and Jack ran through the village and to the arena.

Gobber looks as the group runs ahead, unaware that Astrid is grabbing a heavy pot and used it to knock him out cold.

"Sorry Gobber," she said grabbing her axe tight, "but this is my only chance to prove myself." With that resolve in mind, she races off to the catch up to the group.

Merida, Jack and Rapunzel finally reaches the arena, and crept along the sides of the walls. They finally reached the door Merida went through early, with the gates wide open.

"You think he's expecting us?" Rapunzel said peering over to see inside.

The inside seemed darker then they work thought. A giant tornado of shadow dust surrounds a person inside it, and spooling out the shadow dragons heading to the village. The group leans in a bit to see the person inside that powerful tornado, but the shadows were too dark to see who's inside. But everyone can guess who it is though.

"There's Pitch," Merida said reading her bow. "Let's get em."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa feisty pants," Jack said using his staff to block her way. He then leans in, trying to see the person controlling the shadow dragons. In the back of his mind, he knows that can't be Pitch. He doesn't really show off like this, it has to be someone else, but who?

"We need to think this through," Jack said. "We need a strategy, something to gain the upper hand."

"Well, if you have any ideas, we're listening," Rapunzel said.

Jack's got an idea, a crazy one. "Ok, first Merida shoots at the tornado, get him out into the open. Then I blast him with some ice."

"What do I do?" Rapunzel asks.

"Ummm... Be there with moral support."

Rapunzel kinda hates that she's basically doing nothing. But Merida and Jack have more fighting experience then she does. "Ok," she said a little sheepishly.

"Let's do this," Merida said creeping in through the tunnel and at the edge of the door. She looked into the tornado, getting a good aim at the person inside. She pulls her arrow back to her cheek, readying to shoot...

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!"

Merida reacted to the scream by accidentally firing the arrow way past her target and to a wall. She looked behind to see Astrid charging right past her.

"What are you doing?!" Merida cried to her in shock.

"What do you think I'm doing," Astrid said looking behind at her and the others from her group racing through the door to meet their friend. "Defending Berk!"

She then raises her axe over her head and runs to the tornado. As she prepares to swing into the thing, a shadow tentacle bursts through the tornado and grabs her axe and lifts it and her off the ground.

"Silly girl," the figure inside said turning to face her.

Astrid's eyes widen seeing nothing but glowing menacing green eyes looking at her. The tentacle then flings her across the arena to where the others are. Jack and Merida prepared for anything this guy could throw at them, while Rapunzel races to see if Astrid was alright.

"Do you really think you can attack me like that?" The figure said again with a hint of anger behind his voice. "This island was full of fools."

The others looked at this figure, thinking they've heard the voice before. It defiantly wasn't Pitch, but it was cold and dark.

Astrid quickly got back on her feet and was about to charge at this thing, but Rapunzel grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Let me go!" Astrid yells at her.

The figures laughed at the scene. "I never realized how truly pathetic you are Astrid."

"That's rich, coming from someone who's hiding in a tornado!" She screams at him.

"Please stop," Rapunzel pleads with her. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"You're calling me a coward!" The figure yells at all them, blowing a big gust of wind at everyone.

"Then come out and fight!" Astrid demands.

The figure laughs again before he spoke. "As you wish, Milady."

Everyone can see the figure moves his hands around, and disperses the tornado apart into winds that blew everyone away. When the wind cleared, everyone looked in horror to see who is standing right in front of them with black eyes and green pupils.

"Hiccup?" Everyone gasps.

Hiccup smiles a dark smile, with wraps of shadows around his hands.

"Miss me guys." He said with a narrow brow and a smile.

Everyone looked at him, confused of what's going on. And why did he look so angry.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	26. Wrath of Hiccup

**Hi Everyone, **

**here we go with this**

**gotta say, this is the most intense chapter I've ever done, so many things happen and emotion rises high. seriously, I've actually cried a bit making this.**

**with that out of the way, please enjoy**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Miss me guys."

Everyone looked at Hiccup, not believing what they're seeing. He is standing right in the middle of the arena, different then what he was before. For one thing, he was angry, more angry then he's ever been. His green pupils are covered by darkness. His hands had sprinkles of black dust around them.

Everyone was too shocked to say or do anything. Rapunzel continues to hold Astrid by her arms, but Astrid was frozen with fear to fight back. Merida's eyes widen seeing her friend like this. As for Jack, a million things went through his mind, mostly questions. Like what happened to Hiccup? How did he get this power? And why is he doing this to his home?

"What?" Hiccup said gesturing to his friends. "Surprise to see me?"

"That's one way to put it," Jack said almost struggling for words.

"Hiccup," Merida said lowering her bow. "Wha?...what happen to you?"

Hiccup chuckled a bit before speaking again. "What happened to me?" He mocked. "I had my eyes open for the first time. I saw the truth about Berk, and what a horrible place it truly is. And the people here are even more so."

"What are you talking about?" Merida asked out of curiosity.

"This island is full of heartless people, who value themselves above everyone else," Hiccup said with a little more anger. "Leaving people like me in the dirt."

"Hiccup, stop it," Rapunzel said quietly. "You're sounding like my ex mother."

Hiccup huffed at her, and continued to glares at everyone. "Says the girl who was locked in a tower all her life. You, none of you know how heartless the people here are."

"But Hiccup," Rapunzel said with a sad face.

"You can't do this!" Merida also said to try to reason with him.

"Why not," Hiccup said with a smirk. "They've been doing it to me. Why not do the same to them."

"But-" Rapunzel began to say.

"Hiccup," Jack said cautiously, looking at him in the eyes. "Pitch has gotten to you, he's obviously put you under a spell, you have to-"

"I'm not under any spell," Hiccup said with confidence. "I'm just realizing the truth. Something I've been denying for so long. I hated here, and I hate everyone one this puny rock!" As he spoke, the shadows circle around the arena, whirling around like violent wind currents.

Jack tries to block the shadows with his own wind powers, but the clashing is making everyone's hair fly into their faces.

"It's because of this island, all of you, that I was always alone!" Hiccup continues. "So now, it's my time, to do to this island what it's been doing to me for 14 years!"

Astrid finally wrestles her way out of Rapunzel's grasp and moved forward to Hiccup with her own anger. "What we did...what the heck did we do to you! You were the one who got all the attention and praise when-"

"Excuse me! I've gotten all the attention?" Hiccup argues with her. As he yells, the dust around his hands became more active, pulsing with his anger. "Where have you been all those years, under a rock? Oh yeah, you were too busy focusing on yourself, making sure miss perfect doesn't ruin her reputation."

"What?" Astrid said, slowly getting angry.

"You," he said pointing at her, "all you cared about was yourself! When everyone else picked on me and abused me, you did nothing to help. Then when I was actually good at something, you made it your mission to bring me down, so you can sit high in that pedestal of yours. You followed me almost every day after training, just because you couldn't stand me winning."

Astrid almost shakes her body, knowing now she's been caught for spying on him. But she has a good reason in her opinion for following him. "I wanted to know how you were cheating and-" Astrid began.

"Oh, of course, the only way to beat the mighty Astrid was by cheating," Hiccup mocked.

"I just wanted everything to return to normal," she yells, with anger starting to fill her eyes.

"Normal!" Hiccup raged with his fist clutch to his sides. "Normal is a firm definition to you. Normal for you is you always winning and having everything serve to you on a platter, while I get left with the scraps and disgrace."

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel just stood where they stand, not sure what to do next. They don't want to see these two fight, but they don't want to raise weapons against their friend and sort of friend.

Hiccup continued his rant against Astrid. "You couldn't stand it, me beating you in something. You were completely miserable. And you know what, it was fun watching you being stupid in comprehending the fact that I won."

"Stupid," Astrid growls as she tightens her grip on her axe. "I'll show you stupid!"

She raised her weapon against the cries of the people on the side. But as she races to slice Hiccup in two, a plasma blast came from the sky and nearly hits her. The blast landed near her feet, causing her to stop.

"Wha?" She said taking what just happened as she stepped backwards.

Everyone heads turned when they heard a growl coming from above. They see a creature they know too well just outside the cage ceiling.

"Toothless?" Merida whispers out loud.

Toothless roars with almost the same anger Hiccup has. He then looks at Astrid with thin slits, ready for the kill.

"That's a...a..." Astrid stuttered in fear.

"A...a... Night fury," Hiccup said mocking her fear. He then waved his hand, making the shadow dust to make the cage break apart a bit, allowing Toothless to jump through and join him in the arena. Hiccup calmly pets his dragon on the head while looking at Astrid. "The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

Astrid continued to stare, not believing a dragon is right there, listening to Hiccup like a pet. But then she saw the saddle, and figured out he couldn't have made that overnight. Then she also remembers the other people told the chief that Toothless was a part of their group.

"So...you're friends with a dragon?" She asks to confirm her theory.

Hiccup nods as he continues to rub the dragon's head. "Give the lady a prize."

But as the realization sinks into Astrid, so did her anger raise. "You...you betrayed our tribe...for that thing!"

"This 'thing' is my best friend," Hiccup declared to her. "Even before I met those jokers over there." He glares at his former group.

"What did he call us?" Merida said shocked and angry.

"Remember, he's under a spell," Jack reminds her. Though it's starting to be impossible to remember that.

"Your friend?!" Astrid yelled. "It's a freaking dragon!"

"I know, and your point," Hiccup sneered.

"I knew you were a cheat, probably used that dragon to teach you how to cheat," Astrid said with any confidence she has left. "But to sell your own kind out and attacking them, that's going too far!"

"My kind!" Hiccup yells. He stops rubbing Toothless and focus on her. "It's the first time anyone has ever said that to me. My 'kind' never once gave me any respect, any praise. Despite being an heir, I was tortured. Always getting pushed aside, always getting beaten by my own people, and worst of all, being treated as an outcast, by the people I thought I can trust. Well not any more. Now I'm following your advice, Astrid."

"And what's that?" Astrid asks him.

"I've figured out what side I'm on," he said with a wicked smile. He then lifts his hands to summon waves of shadow dust to wrap around his arms. "And it's not with you."

He pushes his hands forward, sending the shadows in her direction. Astrid quickly dodges out of the away, but accidentally lets go of her axe, leaving it behind and being blasted by the shadows.

Astrid quickly got on her feet and ran away from the second wave of shadows Hiccup blasted out.

"Please! Stop!" She cries out to Hiccup.

But Hiccup didn't stop; he kept flinging his arms towards her and sending out waves of shadows after her.

Rapunzel knew she had to stop him. Maybe talking to him would help. So she races to get in front of Astrid to block her from the shadows.

"Hiccup, you need to stop this. You don't want to hurt her."

"Then you don't know me at all," he respond with a wave of shadows knocking over the two of them.

Jack and Merida rush to their sides, helping them back up.

"Why are you doing this?" Rapunzel asks with a voice full of fear, "we're your friends."

"Friends?!" Hiccup spat. "You were never friends. Friends would never sell you out!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asks.

"As soon as I was gone, you went and blab out all my secrets!" Hiccup told them. "You told my tribe everything I asked you to keep to yourselves. My hide out, my mission, and my best friend! You told them everything!"

"What? No," Rapunzel said as a plea for Hiccup to listen.

The group can kinda guess that Hiccup somehow found out about the fight, and the meeting with the chief. But they certainly didn't talk about Toothless and their forbidden friendship.

"That wasn't what happen," Merida adds to make Hiccup understand.

"That's what it looked like to me!" Hiccup said with his anger up to a boil point. "I can't believe I actually trusted you, all of you. I thought you were my friends, that you understood me, but I guess was wrong."

"We do understand," Rapunzel said, "we're your friends."

"Not anymore!" Hiccup screams with anger. As he screams, the shadows around the arena began to convert and circle around Hiccup, blowing his hair high into the sky and revealing his eyes burning with hate.

"Please Hiccup," Merida said in the most pleading voice she can muster, "we don't want to fight you."

"Speak for yourself," Astrid said shoving her way back to the front, and looking Hiccup in the eyes. "I need to make sure he doesn't destroy Berk intentionally." She then turns around and attempts to grab Merida's bow.

"What are you doing?" Merida said yanking her bow away from Astrid.

"I need that to fight," Astrid yells at her.

Hiccup sighs seeing this. "You know, I've had enough of you Astrid." He then raised his hand and release a single shot of shadows that took form of a dragon that went right into Astrid through her back.

Astrid screams as she holds her head in pain. Soon, her widen eyes turned black, and her skin turned pale.

"No, no, no." She whispers as she almost collapse to her knees in despair.

"Astrid?" Merida said looking at her and holding her arms.

Astrid screams again and backs away from her. "Don't touch me! Don't hurt me!" She continues to back away from the group until she was inside the tunnel of the arena. She curled up, and started shaking like a leaf.

"What did you do to her?" Jack asks.

"Relax," Hiccup said somehow founding something amusing about this. "She's not injured in anyway, physically at least. She's just experiencing what I've felt all my life. All the hurt, the loneliness and the abuse, all at once."

The three of them were shock that Hiccup is putting the whole island through this. "Just stop this," Rapunzel tries again to plea to him. "You can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can!" Hiccup yells while sending waves of shadows against the others. The attack splits the three of them to separate areas of the arena. Merida and Jack were thrust to the side of the arena, while Rapunzel was on the other side.

But as Rapunzel tried to go back to the others, Toothless blocked her way, growling at her.

Rapunzel slowly backs away from the dragon, holding out her hands in defence. "Easy Toothless, it's me remember," she said trying to calm him down.

Hiccup smiles and chuckles seeing Rapunzel in trouble. It was a strange feeling seeing his once called friends in trouble, almost felt good seeing them helpless as he once was.

"Go on Toothless," he said gleefully. "Time to play."

Rapunzel didn't wait for Toothless to react to his master's commands and ran away from dragon. But Toothless began to chase after her with ferocity and speed.

Jack saw this and shot a stream of ice at Toothless. It managed to freeze his tail fin, but it didn't slow the dragon at all. But it did create some kind of drag on the dragon.

As Jack prepares to fire some more ice at Toothless, a shadow tentacle lashed out at Jack, making him shoot the ice on the floor.

"I don't think so," Hiccup said with dust around his raised hand. "I won't let you hurt Toothless."

"Well, it's a good thing you still have a heart somewhere in there," Jack said under his breath. But he then had to quickly dodge another attack from Hiccup.

Merida also got up from where she landed and readied her bow. She didn't want to fight her friend, but she has little choice in the matter. She needs to snap him back to his senses.

She readies her arrow, and aims for Hiccup's head. But then moves it to the side and made it only brush past Hiccup's hair.

That got his attention, and made him turn his head to her and sees her readying another arrow.

"My aim is true, don't test me!" She yells at him, hoping it will stop him.

"Oh please do," Hiccup mocks. He then fires a shot of shadows at her. Merida rolls out of the way and fires the arrow at him.

A shadow tentacle caught it before it hits his chest and flings it back in her direction.

Jack was able to make the arrow freeze in a wall of ice before it goes to Merida.

"Thanks," she said to Jack.

"No problem," he said before he and Merida moved out of the way from another attack.

As Jack flies out of the way, Baby tooth flies out of his pouch and is horrified at what she sees. Wanting to help, she rushes to Hiccup and chirps in his face.

"Get away from me you pest," he scowled as he flicks Baby tooth away. It was surprisingly more powerful as expected and it sends her flying and crashing to a wall near the terrible terror pen and knocking her out cold.

Rapunzel in the meanwhile, was dealing with a problem of her own. Toothless was creepy towards her, with a blank stare and an angry expression.

"Come on Toothless, snap out of it," she cries out.

But Toothless began to charge up a plasma blast and fired at her. She barely dodges away from the blast, but she was knocked down to the ground. Toothless clawed her dress, and puts a paw on her chest.

'This isn't good' she thought, struggling to break free. She immediately became terrified as she sees Toothless moved his head back, and a purple glow came from his mouth.

Jack also caught sight of what's happening to Rapunzel. Thinking quickly, he fires a shot of ice and made an ice muzzle for Toothless's mouth.

Jack was pleased he was able to save Rapunzel in time, before he had to dodge another attack from Hiccup.

But Toothless still had Rapunzel under his paw. As he struggles to get the ice off his mouth, Rapunzel tries with all her might to push the paw off of her.

"Come on," she grunts. It was just a little frustrating of her situation. With her dress caught in its claws, as well as her hair getting caught in there.

'Wait...my hair...' She thought looking at the end of her braid stuck in one of Toothless's claws. 'I wonder...' She then had a crazy idea that she's not entirely sure it will work.

"Only one way to find out," she said closing her eyes and concentrating on her special song.

_"Flowergleamandglow, letyourpowershine, maketheclockreverse, bringbackwhatoncewasmine_,"

As she sang, her golden hair shine as it quickly goes down her roots and strains. Toothless looked at her, eyeing the hair as the glow goes down her braid. When the glow touched his claw, there was a shot of pain in his eyes. Toothless tries to back away from the hair, but it was still caught in his claw. Because of how sharp the claws are, some of the strains were cut and turned brown again, but the magic is still getting through. He began to shake his head, as if he's trying to get something out of his head.

But Rapunzel didn't really pay much attention to that, she figures that her plan might be working. She quickly grabs some more of her braid and pressed it on the dragon's chest making sure he feels the full power of her healing hair.

_"Healwhathasbeenhurt, changethefate'sdesign. Savewhathasbeenlost, bringbackwhatoncewasmine_!"

Toothless's continues to struggle, shaking his head. He tries to roar, but the ice around his mouth made it hard.

But then Rapunzel notice something, the dragon's eyes. They were changing from those thin slits to normal.

Somehow, she can sense whatever spell he's under is breaking and he's fighting back. After one muffled roar, something came shooting out of Toothless, a shadow in the form of a dragon. Rapunzel quickly ran to the dragon and hugs his head as he collapses to the floor. She looks at the shadow, and gives it a mean look. The shadow raids before it disappears into thin air.

Rapunzel's hair returned back to normal with the extra strains of brown. She looks at her friend as he begins to stir. As Toothless opens his eyes, he moans through the ice. When his eyes meet hers, they reveal to be their normal eyes.

Rapunzel sighs as she rubs his head. "Glad your back to normal," she said with a smile. But then she realized something. If her hair can heal Toothless, maybe it can heal Hiccup.

"Guys!" She calls out to the others. "I think I can save Hiccup!"

Unfortunately, Hiccup also heard her. "Save me? Who said I need to be saved?!" He then sends some shadows to knock her away from Toothless and to a wall.

"Hey!" Jack yells, getting Hiccup's attention. "Don't touch her!"

Jack then summons a whirl wind of snowflake and send them blasting at Hiccup. But he just puts up a shield of black dust to protect himself.

Merida the saw her chance, and aims an arrow at his arm. She fires the arrow, and managed to scar the skin of his left arm.

Hiccup screamed as he flinched in pain, holding his arm. "Why you little dyr!" He then summoned a lot of tentacles her way, and pinned her to the wall with a lot of force.

"Merida!" Jack yelled before he had to dodge more tentacles.

Hiccup laughed at the sight of everyone trying to stop him. "Is this really the best you can do? It's pathetic!"

Jack hands clutch his staff, with ice beginning to spread its handle. Anger was starting to creep into Jack, seeing what Hiccup is doing to his friends. But then he had to think that anger is blinding his friend, and he needs to be saved.

As Jack shot more ice at Hiccup's shadows, he also shot ice at the tentacles surrounding Merida, freezing them to ice. With one quick sift of movement, Merida was able to break free and moved away from the wall.

Rapunzel got up off the floor, with Toothless nudging her shoulder. She shakes her head to brush off the dizziness from the impact. With help from Toothless, she was able to get back on her feet.

"Thanks," she said to the dragon.

Toothless then looks at Hiccup, with worried in his eyes. Rapunzel got the sense that he's scared for his friend. She was also scared for him; she knew Hiccup would never hurt his friends. Maybe Toothless could get him back to his senses, and then she can use her healing hair on him.

So Rapunzel tries to take off the ice surrounding the dragon's mouth, but couldn't take it off with her hands. She then sees small loose stones on the ground, probably fallen debris from the fight. She grabbed the biggest rock she could find and hold it high.

"Watch it Toothless," she said as swings the rock down and hits the ice. Thankfully it broke without breaking any teeth or flesh on Toothless.

"Thank goodness," Rapunzel said rubbing the dragon's cheek.

Truth be told, Toothless was in a little pain from the ice smash. But more like an ice cream headache kind of pain. He tries to ignore the pain and runs past Rapunzel and roars at Hiccup.

Hiccup turns around to look at his friend. "Toothless?" He said unsure what's happening.

Toothless roars at Hiccup again, but more of a cry of pain and worry. Tears formed in the dragon's big eyes and in their reflection shows what a monster Hiccup is becoming.

Hiccup was surprised to see his friend like this, but even more so when Rapunzel walked towards him.

"Hiccup," she said with her most innocent, caring voice. "Please, don't do this. We're all worried about you, we care about you. You are among friends here, and we know you don't really want to hurt us. Toothless is scared for you; he doesn't want you to act like this. Please, come back to us."

Hiccup looked at Toothless, still shocked at what he's seeing. "Toothless," he said quietly, taking in his best friend's actions. "You...you...

...you betrayed me!" That anger fuelled the shadows around everyone, making the darkness stronger.

"No, wait!" Rapunzel pleads, but Hiccup sends a wave of shadows to not only attack her, but Toothless too.

Merida had enough of Hiccup's tantrum and fires an arrow to get his attention. But he made the shadow tentacles to form a cocoon around himself, and replied her arrow.

"So it's official then," he declares with more anger than ever before. "I was always alone! I have no friends, no family, no one I can trust!"

"Hiccup, that's not true," Jack said.

"SHUT UP!" Hiccup said to him, his words like a whip. "All of you, everyone on this island, has been putting me down, finding ways to hurt me! Well not anymore!"

His words became darker and colder. It has lost all trace of faith and love. As his anger grew, so did the shadows around everyone. Even the wind around everybody turned black and attacking everyone with force.

"Hiccup! Stop!" Merida shouts using her arm as a shield.

"You're hurting Toothless!" Rapunzel cries Toothless uses his wings to shield her.

"And all of us!" Jack adds.

"That's the point!" Hiccup frowns. "Is to make everyone suffer, just as I have!"

The shadows grew around him, capturing him in an aura strong enough to lift him off the ground.

"All that I have left is my loneliness and my broken heart. I can no longer stand the sight of any of you! So everyone needs to go!"

As he raises a hand, the dust around it forms a sharp dagger. He smiles as he prepares to shoot it at his friends.

"Hiccup!"

The winds dimmed down for everyone to see Stoick with sword in hand, at the door of the arena almost beside Astrid. His face was pale, and his eyes were wide. He looked around the arena, not believing what he's seeing. There was a giant dragon here, with the intruders. He was angry seeing that, but his son grabbed most of his attention.

First of all, he's hovering in midair, surrounded by a shadowy aura. He also had the same dust around his hands that's the same as those creatures earlier. But the main thing that Stoick focused on was his son's eyes. Not the fact that there is darkness around them, but the fact that they were angry.

Hiccup didn't look too pleased to see him. He lowered his hand and looked coldly at the chief. "Hello dad," he said cold.

Everyone else looked at Stoick, seeing this isn't going to go well. Toothless sees this man, not liking the smell coming off of him.

He lets out a warning, menacing growl at him. But Rapunzel grabs his head and held him close to her.

"It's ok, it's ok," she whispers to him. The last thing she really wants is Toothless ending up getting killed. The best she can do is not letting the dragon attack the man. "This is Hiccup's father, it's alright."

But things didn't seem alright. The atmosphere felt cold and uncomfortable. You can cut the tension with a knife.

Stoick staggered into the arena, with his mouth hanging open.

"What? Got nothing to say? That's a first," Hiccup said turning his body to fully face him.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said quietly, making his way towards his son. "You...you're the one behind this attack?"

Hiccup smirks with confidence.

"You're attacking your own home!" Stoick yells with confusion. "Why?"

The smirk dies, as well as any other emotion besides rage.

"This place, is dead to me," Hiccup said coldly as the aura around him grew more violently. "Everything about this place is dead to me."

"But why?" Stoick asked out loud. "Why would you do this? You're my son, you have-"

"YOUR SON!" Hiccup yells, sending a blast on dark wind everywhere. "I was never your son. You would rather go off through treacherous waters in search of the dragon nest then spend one minute with me. You just past me off to Gobber just so you wouldn't have the burden of taking care of me. You never cared enough to call me your child."

"What are you talking about?" Stoick ask. "I do take care of you, I pay attention to you."

Everyone around him, even Toothless groaned and rolled their eyes at this man's stupidity.

"From what we've seen, not really," Jack said out loud.

"How thick are you really?" Hiccup said astounded. "The mighty chief of Berk is clueless when it comes down to his son."

"Gotta give him that," Merida said under her breath.

"I was so proud of you," Stoick said. "I was prouder then any father in the history of Berk when I heard you were doing so well in training."

"Yeah, you were proud of me, when I was becoming more like you," Hiccup said, not hiding the harsh tone in his voice. "Before that, you were calling me the WORST Viking in the history of Berk, and that you have given up on me."

"You really said that?" Rapunzel asked looking at Stoick.

Stoick's core was shaking, despite all the walls he's build up over the years. Now they're all breaking down by his son's harsh words. But Stoick figures none of them are true, he loves his son dearly. Hiccup must know that.

"Everything I've been trying to do, trying to be strong and act tough, was just so you can at least look at me," Hiccup said. "But no matter what I did, it was never good enough for you. You would even listen to me speak to you."

"But we made a deal-" Stoick said, remembering their conversation they had before Stoick left to look for the nest.

"What deal?" Hiccup screams. "You basically forced me into dragon training, even when I told you I didn't want to fight dragons. But did you listen? Did you hear me? Can you hear me now?!"

As he screams, more waves of shadows came charging towards Stoick. He manages to roll out of the way before getting hit. When Stoick recovered, he was shocked that his son attacked him.

"All you wanted was to for me to be like you, strength and all, but you couldn't see that I am so much more than any Viking here. I've done things no one has ever done before. I made friends with a dragon, flew to the skies, saw the world beyond the borders, and yet you can't be contempt to have me as a son. You couldn't handle all of this!"

Hiccup raises his arms and shadow dragons formed around them, with golden eyes glaring at Stoick.

"Well, handle this!" He throws his hands forward and the dragons began to charge at Stoick.

Reverting back to his warrior stance, Stoick swung his sword at the first shadow dragon. But the sword went right through the dragon like air. He quickly turns to see more dragons almost on top of him.

Thinking quickly, Jack flew in front of Stoick and iced the shadow dragons into frozen statues.

"Too close," Jack said under his breath.

Stoick steps back, trying to put everything he just witness into his brain. The shadows, the ice, his son trying to kill him, But it's starting to be too much for the chief.

So he resorts to his usual parental methods. "So you decided to go against your own kind. I don't understand Hiccup. You had so much potential."

"First time you've ever said that," Hiccup said not at all happy.

"All you had to do was to kill a dragon, and you could've been one of us. Be the pride of Berk. The son I always wanted. Why did you throw it all away?! For a dragon?!"

"That dragon, WAS my only friend," Hiccup said with a narrow brow. "He was there for me when no one else was, not even my own father. But I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm alone again as always."

"You're wrong!" Rapunzel yells to him with tears in hers and Toothless's eyes. "You're not alone. We are all here for you. We're here to help you."

"She's right," Merida said putting her bow down to her side. "We're on your side."

"Just calm down dude," Jack said with the same calming voice. "Just listen to us."

But Stoick wasn't as calm as everyone else is. He ran up to Hiccup, with fire in his eyes. "What makes you think you can talk to me like this?! You think you can toss away everything I've done to mold you into a Viking, and you throw it away for your own self interests."

"My self interests?" Hiccup said as if he misheard his father, but the message was clear.

The others couldn't believe that Stoick said that to Hiccup. He's only making this worst.

"That's rich coming from a man who goes only by his own self interests," Hiccup continued. "All you cared about was your reputation, and your righteous path to destroy the dragons. You never gave a thought to me, and how hard and horrible you made my life!"

The shadows grew back around the arena, almost like vines with thrones. They completely incased the top of the arena so no light enter the area.

"I was always alone on Berk," Hiccup yells, not holding anything back. "Everyone turned their back to me, including you." The aura around him became darker, as did his eyes, becoming more animal then human. Shadow dragons appeared everywhere and crawled around the arena walls, scaring the dragons in their cages.

Hiccup raises his arm high, and makes the dust dagger around his hand.

"Now, you pay!" He said with no emotion as he swings his arm down, sending the dust in a wave in Stoick's direction.

Stoick see this attack coming and stood his stance with his sword ready to slice the attack.

Not wanting to take the chance that Stoick was over his head and had no idea what he's doing; Jack made an icy wall to take the attack.

"Move!" Merida yells at the chief as she fires an arrow at Hiccup to distract him.

Stoick didn't move out of the way, instead he runs to attack Hiccup with a mighty roar. Jack quickly made the floor around Stoick ice up so he'll slip and fall.

Hiccup caught Merida's arrow and threw it to the side. "Nice try."

Merida then moved away from her spot at shot another arrow at him, but he caught it again and the next one after that.

Jack's got his hands full trying to keep the Viking chief from doing anything stupid or attacking Hiccup, but it was hard when the guy can't see him. Jack saw no other choice but to quickly uses his ice to freeze the chief's legs in place.

"Sorry bout that," Jack quickly apologize before he fires a stream of ice at the shadow dragons that come their way.

"What is this?!" The chief yells seeing this magic on his feet. He works on breaking his legs free and to continue his righteous path to save the village. If it means stopping Hiccup and maybe hurting him, so be it. "When I get outta this mess Hiccup, you're going to-"

Jack rolls his eyes and iced the man's mouth shut.

"Not so sorry about that," Jack slides as he blocks another attack.

Rapunzel in the meanwhile can only duck while Toothless tries to flick away the dragons that head their way. She hates being useless, especially if her friend is hurting more than ever. But what can she do? She's not a fighter.

Merida rolls away from an attack and took refuge inside the tunnel of the arena. She took the time to look around the arena and Hiccup attacking everyone in there.

"Oh, boy." Merida said to herself as she catches her breath. "How are we going to stop this?"

Then a voice coming from the other side of the tunnel caught her attention.

"No, no please. Don't hurt me."

Merida didn't like seeing Astrid like this. Astrid might've been a jerk, but she didn't deserve to be in this position. Merida quickly shifts over to her and grabs her arms.

"No! No stop! Let me go!" Astrid yells while resisting her.

"Calm down girl," Merida said trying to calm her down. But it wasn't working.

Rapunzel turned her head and saw Merida struggling with Astrid. Then a thought came into her mind. If her hair could heal Toothless, maybe it could heal Astrid. She turns to Toothless, "cover me," she asks.

Toothless nods and helps her get through the battle and to Merida and Astrid.

"Hold her down," Rapunzel orders Merida as she wrapped her hair around Astrid.

"Hope you know what you're doing," Merida comments while eyeing the battle between Hiccup and Jack.

"Only one way to find out," Rapunzel said before she sang her song.

_"Flowergleamandglow, letyourpowershine, maketheclockreverse, bringbackwhatoncewasmine," _

The glow from her hair quickly touched Astrid, making her scream in agony. Her head was throbbing in pain, beating harder than her heart. She tries to wrestle out of the hair and Merida's grasp for relief, but she didn't have the strength to fight.

_"Healehathasbeenhurt, changethefate'sdesign, savewhathasbeenlost, bringbackwhatoncewasmine."_

As Rapunzel finishes her song, Astrid opened her mouth to scream again, and a shadow colour smoke came flying out of it. The shadow took the form of a dragon and roared at the girls. Merida quickly let's go of Astrid and fires an arrow at the dragon, making it disappear.

She then looked back at Astrid, huffing and puffing with sweat over her face. When she crouches over to see her eyes, she is relief that they're back to normal.

"What?... What just happened?" Astrid asked quietly trying to gather her surroundings.

"Give yourself a minute," Rapunzel said while gathering her hair off of Astrid.

Astrid tried to get up on the floor, but her legs are shaking. She tried to recall what just happened to her, but it felt too much for her brain to take. "I was...I was... I was in a dark place...it was cold...uncomfortable...I heard all these...voices...of people I knew... They were being mean...saying horrible...horrible thing to me..."

"Take it easy," Rapunzel said hugging her close to comfort her the way Gothel did when Rapunzel was upset.

Sensing the girl's distress, Toothless crawled closer to nudge her.

However her reaction wasn't what he was expecting. She screamed and tries to move away from him.

"Whoa, it's ok, it ok," Rapunzel said trying to calm her down. "He's alright, he's friendly."

Merida rolled her eyes seeing this once great warrior being a scardy cat. But after what just happened to her, Merida could let this pass.

Rapunzel held Astrid's hand and makes it go towards Toothless's nose and gently nudges it.

Astrid's eyes open at how warm and calm this is. She's been taught that dragons were evil and they would kill you given the chance. Now she's touching one, and it was helping her.

"Ok," she said out loud.

"See, you're feeling better already," Rapunzel points out.

"While I'm glad you're alright, we still have a situation," Merida said while eye Jack defending Stoick against Hiccup's attacks.

Rapunzel rushes to meet Merida, "what are we going to do?" She asks out loud. "We have to stop him, but I don't want to fight him."

"I hear you, but we have to do something to save him." Merida said.

"Save him?"

Rapunzel and Merida look back to a still shaking Astrid.

"He did this to me! To everyone on the island."

"Well, no offence but you guys kinda deserve it," Rapunzel said with little emotion.

"What?" Astrid asked confused.

Rapunzel stepped forward towards Astrid to fill her in. "All of this, could've been avoided if you guys would've been nicer to Hiccup."

Astrid looked at her, stunned. Not only that Rapunzel saved her from the prison in her mind, but the fact that she has a point.

"She's right," Merida said. "Hiccup is like this is because everyone was mean to him. I'm guess Pitch picked up on his hidden anger and brought it to the surface. Its Pitch's powers that controlling, but his anger came from here."

"Clearly," Rapunzel agreed.

"Now, it's up to us to calm him down, show him there are people who care for him."

"Who hate seeing him like this."

The two of them look at Astrid, who is still frozen in place.

"We're going back in there to save our friend," Merida declared. "You'll be safe here." She then looks to Rapunzel, "I'll grab the chief's sword, think you can use it."

"First time for everything," Rapunzel comments as she and Merida race back into the battle.

Astrid looked at them, with her eyes still widen. Toothless looks at her, giving her a nudge of compassion before he races back into the arena, leaving Astrid alone with her thoughts. Her memory played flashbacks of her watching Hiccup. Seeing him getting bullied, being left alone, and being ostracized. She also notes that she was just off the sidelines of those, and just watched. She then looked at Hiccup now, attacking everyone with rage. It made Astrid think, that maybe this is her fault.

In the arena, Jack kept battling the shadows that Hiccup sent his way, making the way for Merida to quickly grab the sword out of the chief's hands. She throws it to Rapunzel, and quickly got out her arrows again and began to shoot more shadows. Rapunzel manages to grab the sword by the handle and swung it like a bat at the shadows. Even Toothless got into the action, trying to blast away any shadow dragons that came his way.

Hiccup looked around him, seeing his former friends attack all his creations. His frustration grew, seeing the others getting the upper hand on him. The shadows reacted to his emotions, and became more wild and chaotic.

"I'll make you all SUFFER!" He yells, sending a shock wave of shadows everywhere. It made the others knocked off their feet and flew over the arena. Jack and Merida hit the walls; Toothless hit one of the doors of the dragon cages, while Rapunzel landed near Hiccup.

She looks at him, with her hair flying everywhere.

"Now is my chance," she said grabbing her hair and whipping it around Hiccup's arm.

As she took a breath to sing her song, Hiccup glared at her. "I don't think so."

He moved his other hand and made a tentacle and sends it to cover her mouth. He then rips of the hair and throws it back at her. He then made some black like chains and pulled her to the ground beneath him.

"Rapunzel!" Merida called out, but only to get caught in similar chains that made her stuck to the wall.

Jack saw what's happening to Merida and prepares his staff to free her. But then he got tangled in the chains as way. As he was flung into the wall, the chains made him drop his staff.

"No!" He yells.

Toothless was caught in the same trap, with chains holding him down and making his mouth shut.

Hiccup looks around at his work, liking how helpless his friends became. He laughed with pride, "Much better. Now you all feel the pain that I had to endure." He looks at Stoick, still frozen in place with ice around his mouth. Stoick muffled a few words, but the anger in his eyes was clear to Hiccup. But he didn't want to see anger; he wanted his father to be scared of him. Hiccup lifts his arm, and made a dagger. "Starting with you."

"No Hiccup!" Merida screams.

"Don't do it!" Jack protests, trying to get out of his predicament.

Even Rapunzel screams in fear, but her words her muffled.

Hiccup payed no attention to them, and focused his narrow eyes on his father. "Now it's time to end my misery." He flings his arm down, sending the dagger straight to his father's head. Stoick closed his eyes for the impact. Hiccup smiles to see his old life ending.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup's eyes widen to the voice, and the dagger disappears before it could strike. Hiccup lowers his arm as he turns to see Astrid struggling to stand.

"You," he growls.

Astrid used all her strength to walk closer to him, but she doesn't have enough strength to hide the hurt in her face.

"Hiccup, please," she said with her words shaking in her throat. "Stop this."

He huff before turning back to his father. "Not before I rid of everything that made my life hell."

"Hiccup, please, listen to me-" Astrid began.

But Hiccup payed no attention to her and made another dagger in his hand. "Shush, I need to finish my work!" He readies his arm to throw the dagger at Stoick-

"I'M SORRY!"

Those words made Hiccup hesitate. He looks back at Astrid with confusion.

"What did you say?" He asks.

Astrid took in some deep breaths before taking another step towards him. "I said I'm sorry, for everything."

Hiccup lowers his hand and made the dagger disappear, giving Astrid his full attention.

"You have every right to be mad at us...all of us... But what you're doing is wrong..."

"You think so," Hiccup said.

"Yes," Astrid said trying to stay strong. "Because I know how you feel..."

"What? You know how I feel?! You don't know ANYTHING!" As Hiccup yells, a wave of shadows blast at Astrid in an attempt to make her back down.

But she didn't and continued to stubble her way towards Hiccup. "I've...I've seen...what you've been through...even...even before you sent this curse... I've watch...Snotlout and the others...beat you...bully you...and I stood there...and watch it happen..."

"Thanks for the trip down memory lane," Hiccup snaps before he send another wave at her.

She braced it, and continued her path to him. "But...it did hurt me to see that."

"What?" Hiccup said almost surprised.

"When I was young...I watch what they did to you...I wanted to go to you...to comfort you...but my parents held me back...saying that it wasn't good for a...my reputation...in being a strong...Viking warrior...I let...my parents words and rules...rule my life...but it didn't...it didn't stop tears I cried at night..."

"You...you cried?" Hiccup asked. As he spoke the aura around him started to dim down, but it was still visible.

Astrid nods. "I cried...for all the hardships...and the expectations...that the village had put on me...and I was sad...hearing cries...your cries for help...and I couldn't do anything..."

Everyone watch Astrid stepping closer to Hiccup, somehow getting him to calm down. But as she was getting closer to him, he tries to make her back away with his attacks. But she took them like a warrior and kept going.

"After...years of this...I became a rock...I couldn't feel anything...I was just so focused...on the path my family set me on...being a shield maiden...being what everyone expects you to be...so much that I just ignored everything else that was around me...including you..."

"So you became like everyone else!" Hiccup yells. "You left me in the dust, making my life a living hell!"

"I know!" Astrid screams with tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "It was wrong. It was wrong and I knew it. I was so focused on my destiny and my reputation; I didn't give you a second thought. But then, in the arena, you started to beat me. You were undoing my entire life's work. And I grew angry...angry at you. I thought you...you were destroying my life. I let that anger grew into rage...making me into a different person... I lashed out my frustration at everyone...I wanted to make everyone feel the same hurt that I felt, just like you're doing now..."

"You don't know how I feel!" Hiccup yells at her.

"I let my anger blinded me...I was hurting everyone... But that anger...made me feel for the first time in my life...I...I...I felt alone...unwanted...and pushed aside...and the more I was alone...the angrier I became...I don't...I don't know how you did it...without snapping...it's...it's torture..."

Hiccup didn't want to hear anymore from her, and sent out more shadows to stop her from coming closer. But she braved through everything he sent her way.

"And the worst feeling...was the fact you feel like you had no one to turn to..."

"Stop it!" He yells at her, making the aura around him grow strong. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hiccup..." She said looking at him through her red watery eyes. "You were so alone...you felt miserable...but you...you did something...that no one would dare too..." Astrid looks back to Toothless. "You made friends with a dragon...a night fury no less...and I don't know what you did...but I bet you flew...you went higher than anyone has ever been...he became the first real friend you ever had.

And now look at him...you're hurting him and everyone else around you...you're letting your anger control you!"

"You're wrong!" Hiccup lashed out with a wave of shadows that made Astrid fall to her knees. "I'm just repaying everyone for what they did to me!"

Astrid slowly gets back on her feet, and looks at him. "So you're taking it out on the people… that are trying to help you!"

"I don't want anyone's help! They just hurt me again!"

"So you hurt them back?"

"I wanted everyone to see how rotten they really are!"

"But look at yourself!" She cries out in desperation. "You're becoming like them...like me!"

"No I'm not!" Hiccup yells with the shadows spreading around the arena like lightning.

Astrid took a deep breath before she walks a few more steps until she reaches Hiccup, looking up to his eyes. "You are not alone anymore...Hiccup. Look around you...you're surrounded by people who want to help you, who understands you..."

"STOP!" Hiccup growled at her, and used a shadow tentacle to grab Astrid by the neck. It squeezed her as it lifts her off the ground to meet his eye level.

As everyone around him scream for Hiccup to stop, he just focused all his anger towards his pray. "How could you understand me," he sneers. "You're nothing like me, you understand nothing!"

"Your right," Astrid said gasping for air. "I'm not like you. You..are so kind...so caring...you...you couldn't kill...anyone...not even...a dragon...but you..you are so much more...then any Viking that lived... You have an amazing friendship...you get to go to places the rest of us can only...dream...you were chosen for an quest...you've got a friend I can't see...and yet...he deeply cares for you...we all do.."

As she spoke, Hiccup's eyes moved around. That flame of anger beginning to dimmed, and feelings of guilt and hurt began to surface. Hiccup's not too sure why he should feel this way, one of his biggest pains was suffering, at his mercy. And yet, he didn't feel that pleasure that he felt before. This time, he felt awful.

"I'm so sorry...for what I've done to you," Astrid struggled to say. "But can...can you find it in your heart to forgive me?...maybe give me a ...second chance..." She then lets one of her hands swing off the shadow, and moved it to crease his cheek.

Hiccup touched her hand, feeling the warmth coming from it.

"Please Hiccup..." She pleads with a breathless voice. "Don't … don't go down the path I did...come back...to your friends...to… me...ple...ase..."

Hiccup's mind was racing, almost hurting him. He looked at himself through the tears down Astrid's face, seeing the darkness around him. The darkness he didn't know he had deep down until Pitch brought it out. He was sure of his path, to make everyone hurt the same way he was for so long. And it did felt good, making everyone suffer. But now, now he's not so sure. He's flying next to the girl that hurt him, strangling her, but it wasn't the same feeling. It was making his heart moan in pain, as if it was breaking.

'Why?' He asked himself. 'Why am I feeling this way? I should be happy; I'm making this island pay for everything it did to me. So why aren't I?" he quickly looked around at everyone here. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Toothless, his father, and Astrid, all held by his anger. Yet, a lot of them are looking at him in pain, not for what they're being put through, but for him.

He looks again at Astrid, seeing her at the edge of her life. Her hand drops from his face, swings back and forth from her body. He then looked again at the water around her eyes. At that instance, he looked into her eyes, seeing a reflection of him and what he has become.

He drew back, almost in fright. That person was surrounded by darkness and had an obsession to hurt anyone near him. Its eyes were like a monster, like Pitch.

He saw someone else in her eyes, just like he was back when he found Toothless in the woods.

He saw someone that wasn't him.

Soon he felt something cold running down his cheeks. He wiped it away to see the water on his hand. He was crying, his soul was crying. He's doing something he would never think of doing, and he hates it.

"Oh gods," he gasp in fright as he made the tentacle let go of Astrid. She fell and collapse on the floor, gasping to fill her lungs.

Hiccup's hands shake as he looks at them, realizing what he almost did with them. "What have I done?" He whispers to himself.

But then His head screamed in pain, pounding louder than a heartbeat. He jerks and clutches his head tight to battle the pain. He screams with agony as the pain is too much.

As the others watch this, they see the aura around Hiccup turning into the figure of Pitch.

"I don't think so," it said. "I'm not letting you go!"

Hiccup screams as the shadows around him blew around like wind.

"We've got to do something!" Merida calls out.

"If you have any suggestions I'm open to them!" Jack calls back.

Astrid felt some strength returning to her, and she was able to lift her upper body with her arms. She looks up seeing Hiccup in pain and the shadows overtaking him. She then eyes Rapunzel nearby, with her hair flying all over the place. Then she remembered that that hair healed her injuries, and brought her out of the darkness, maybe it will work for him. Breaking this spell.

Adrenaline kicked in and Astrid races to grab some of the hair, and made it wrap around Hiccup's leg.

"What was that song?" She asks herself quickly, thinking back to the song Rapunzel sang. As she remembers, she began to sing to the best of her abilities, and prays to Odin that this will work.

"Flower… gleam and glow, let your … power shine, make… the clock… reverse, bring back what once… was mine!"

Soon, the hair started to glow and made its way down to Hiccup. As it touches him, he began to scream even more. His body senses that the light from the hair is pushing the darkness out, and it was painful.

Wanting to ease him, Astrid quickly grabbed his small hand and held him tight as she continued the song.

"Heal what… has been hurt, change… the fates design, safe what has… been lost, bring back what once was mine!"

Hiccup continued to scream as the shadows around him acted in pain. They shift around, breaking down. The chains surrounding everyone dimmed down and let them go, while some shadows broke the ice keeping Stoick in place. But while everyone watch the scene before them, Stoick fell to the floor, almost knocked out.

But Astrid continued to hold her own against this storm, holding Hiccup's hand and keeping the hair in place. She watches as Hiccup struggles against the darkness controlling him, trying to push it away.

A tear came flowing down as she whispers the last bit of the song. "What once was mine..."

Hiccup jerks his head high, and he screamed in pain. Within seconds, a flow of darkness flew out of his mouth and went to the ceiling of the arena. It kept going until the last of it left Hiccup's body. But then, shadow dragons came into the arena and joined the cluster of shadows above, making a huge thunder cloud.

Within seconds, the cloud explodes, making a shockwave that send everyone to the sides of the arena, leaving no trace of darkness anywhere except for the natural night sky. The moon's light found its way into the arena and lite up the place.

Hiccup gently fell to the floor, and collapsed to the ground. There was a moment of silence in the arena, like the tension has been deflated, calm.

Everyone struggles to get up from what just happened. But Toothless found the strength to crawl to Hiccup and nudges him, making sure his friend is ok. Rapunzel was the second one with enough strength to move. She shifts herself to Hiccup, looking at his innocent face. He didn't look like someone who wants to hurt anyone anymore; this was the face of her friend. She lowers her head down to his chest, hearing a strong heartbeat.

"He's alright," she said out loud a she then turns to Toothless and rubs his head. "He's going to be alright."

Jack finally got up on his feet. Normally, he would grab his staff and fly away, but the worry of his friend overtook his mind and he ran straight to Hiccup.

Merida got up to her legs, seeing her friends surrounding Hiccup with compassion and love. But then she eyes Astrid, in her knees just a bit away. Merida gathers herself and walks to her. She can see Astrid still recovering from all that happened. The tears were still there and her skin was cold and pale.

"You ok?" Merida asked her.

She didn't speak, but stayed completely still. That was a clear sign to Merida that she needed to be left alone. Merida obliges and went to the others and put a hand on Toothless.

"How is he?" She asks everyone.

"I think he's going to be fine," Rapunzel answers, gathering her hair back. "He just need to rest."

As everyone looks at Hiccup, Jack's eyes shot to the top of the arena.

"Umm, guys. Everyone is looking at us."

The girls look up to see the village people looking at them from above, with cross faces. There were also a group of Vikings blocking the entrance of the arena.

"Oh boy," Rapunzel whispers. "I do not like this."

Toothless agrees and lets out a low growl. Merida puts her hand to Toothless, trying to comfort him.

"Easy Toothless, easy." She whispers.

A groan can be heard by Stoick, slowly getting up to see the group surrounding Hiccup. He narrows his eyes as he walks towards to them. As he did, some of the Vikings jump down from the area above, into the arena. Rapunzel hugged Hiccup close to protect him, Merida was trying her best to keep Toothless in check, and Jack cursed himself for leaving his staff behind.

As the Vikings circle around the group, there was an uneasy feeling between everyone.

Stoick the stops and angry shouts out, "get them!"

The shock to the group overtook them and allowed the Vikings to rush in and grab them. They roped Toothless's mouth shut and held him down to the floor, while the other Vikings grabbed the others by the arms. At first Jack was surprised that the Vikings that can see him easily grabbed him, but now he's just struggling against the Viking's firm grip.

Stoick then turn to give the orders to his men. "Put the dragon with the others, and them to the cells!"

"Wait!" Merida cried out while struggling against her captures. "You're doing this to your own son?!"

Stoick turn his back to her and showed little to no emotion. "I have no son," he said coldly.

The group was shocked to hear those words coming out of Stoick, especially since it's that kind of attitude that started all this in the first place. They yell and scream to the Vikings as they're being dragged away.

From where she was, Astrid looks up to see the Vikings leave with the others. Her body was still shaking after what she's been through, but she knows what the Vikings are doing is wrong. She knows there is more going on here, and that whatever happened to Hiccup needs to be stop. Who knows what could happen if that darkness will spread.

She looks around the arena, eyeing a long stick on the ground. She quickly picks it up so no one else will take it, and runs away from the arena.

She now knows that Hiccup has been right all along, that he needs her more than ever. She wants to help him, but how?

* * *

From above the arena on the cliff side, Pitch chuckles at the performance that he witnessed.

"Well, now things will be very interesting," he said while his fingers played with a wave of nightmare dust. "What will you do now, Hiccup?"

* * *

**Dyr means Beast in norse**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	27. Alone

**Hi Everyone, **

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**

**as a special treat, here is the next chapter. **

**hope you guys like it**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"We've got to get outta here!" Merida grunts as she slams her body against her cell doors.

She's been doing that for about an hour now, and the others were getting tired of hearing her making no progress.

"Stop, You're gonna hurt yourself doing that," Jack said looking at her through his cell.

Everyone was forced into their own cells in this tiny, dirty prison full of dusty rocks and tiny windows. Jack and Merida were on one side, while Rapunzel and an unconscious Hiccup was on the other. There was a patch of grass on the floors, supposing for sleeping. There were no hidden doors underneath, they've already checked. The bar doors and windows were made of iron and wouldn't budge. The Vikings made sure that there was no means for escape, even taking away Merida's weapons and trying up Rapunzel's hair into a really tight bun she can't undo. Jack was first surprised that he could be placed in a cell and can't get out. Despite being a spirit, he can't phase through solid objects. His staff was no where to be found, but he is sure either the Viking's got it or Pitch has it. No one have seen Baby tooth since the arena, but everyone is hopeful that she's alright and probably with Toothless. As for the dragon, they had no idea where he is or if he's alright or not. In the meanwhile, they are stuck here, in a place that was a definite description of a prison, dark and cold.

"No," Merida said refusing to give up, "there has to be a way out of here."

Rapunzel leans her head to the rock wall that separates her from Hiccup. "Why would they do this? This isn't right."

Jack groans as he shifts position. "The Vikings are angry and scarred. People make bad decisions when they're like that."

"I know," Rapunzel said. "But to go so far, it's almost paranoid. And to do what the chief did-"

"I'm going to have a few choice words when he comes back," Merida said slamming her fist at her cell door, only to bring it back to shake off the pain. "One thing's for sure, it's the Vikings' stubbornness that's going to get them killed. I'm worried that if they don't change, there's going to be one less island on the map."

"I'm more worried about what we're going to tell Hiccup," Rapunzel said shifting her body to her cell door to look at Hiccup's cell.

Jack and Merida did the same, feeling awful. Hiccup lays in his cell, looking pale and fragile. He's been through a lot, physically and emotionally. With Pitch's powers he lashed out his anger at everyone, who knows what he'll be like when he wakes up. Mostly he'll be worried about Toothless. But the others don't really have a clue what's happening to him. It was the first time everyone had the same feelings, regret and sadness.

"We'll take it slow, see what he's like," Merida said trying to take charge.

"I feel bad for him," Jack admits, leaning his arms through the bars of his door. "It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing ever is," Merida said moving away from her door and leaned on the wall.

Rapunzel turned to Jack, "are you sure you can't freeze the bars and escape?"

"I'm sure," he said a little irritated. He's been asked that a number of times since they've been thrown into the slammer. Everyone knew his ice powers come from the staff. Without it, he's pretty much useless.

"We'll figure out another way," Merida said looking around her cell. "We have to."

Everyone looked down at that comment, not really believing it.

Rapunzel's window started to let in some sunlight. "Good morning," she said to everyone with a down tone. She then got up on the floor and peered through the window. She had a perfect view of some houses and the sea. The sun was starting to rise and the people are recovering from last night. But no one was in a good mood, least of all the people in the cells. Rapunzel moved out of the way to let the sunshine in, to hopefully give off a warmth feeling.

"Hmm, mmmh,"

Everyone perked up to that sound and ran straight to their cell doors. But only Jack and Merida can see Hiccup finally stirring around the hay. His body stretched, trying to get feeling again. As he turned more towards his cell wall, his eyes started to flutter. Tiredness still made his head a little light and his body heavy, but he uses any strength he has to raise himself off the floor. As he got up though, his vision was a little hazy and his senses are taking a while to kick in.

"Oh, my head," he said grabbing his head to help him focus. He blinked a number of times to get his eyesight to try to focus.

"Hiccup?" Merida quietly said.

Her voice grabbed his attention and turned his body around to locate the source. As he turned, Jack and Merida breathed a huge sigh of relief when they see his normal, forest green eyes.

"Merida?" He called out with his vision starting to come back. At first he only saw her, but then realized that she's in a cell. "What?" As he leans his head forward, he sees similar bars near where he is. He leans forward to get a better idea of what's happening, but finds his whole body is hurting.

"Ow," he groans as he's clutching his head.

"Take it easy," Jack said from his cell.

Hiccup took a deep breath in before letting his arms droop to the floor. He looked around his environment to realize that he's in a Berk cell. "What...what happened?" He asked out loud.

Rapunzel tried to push her face through her door to see him, but could only stick her nose out. "You mean you don't remember," she said a little concern.

Hiccup's mind was throbbing in pain, beating hard like a drum. He searched his mind to figure out what's going on and how he ended up here, but it was a blank. "No," he said trying to gather himself. "I don't...I don't know..."

"Slow down," Merida kindly instructs him. "Take a deep breath, and focus."

Hiccup did just that, though he wasn't feeling any much better.

"Try to remember," Merida continued. "What happened after we split up?"

"Split up..." Hiccup said trying to recall. "I... I was flying...with Toothless..." His mind snapped back to reality. He looked through his cell door to try to find Toothless, but he was nowhere.

"Toothless?" He spoke a little louder, getting worried that his friend isn't answering.

"Toothless!" He calls desperately.

"Shhhh, quiet," Merida said quickly. "We don't want to alert the guard."

Truth be told, no one knew if there is a guard or not. Better be safe than sorry.

But it didn't stop Hiccup's worried state. "Where?... Where is he?"

"We don't know," Jack told him, "the chief just say put him with the others."

"The others?" Hiccup repeated, realizing that his friend is in the arena now. He's now locked up in a cage. As he looks down, he notices a familiar thing on his hand.

"My ring..." He said quietly. He pet it the way he usually does and it glows a faint green. Within seconds, he could hear the familiar roar of his friend, meaning that he's safe and the Vikings haven't killed him yet. "That's... That's good... At least he's still alive. That's good."

"Wish I can say the same about us," Jack comments while gesturing to the cells.

Hiccup's head turned to him. "What...why are we in here?" He asks.

"We'll get to that part in a bit," Merida quickly said to divert him to continue his story. "What happened when you were flying with Toothless?"

Hiccup searched his mind, trying to remember. "We...we were flying...because I thought my stone might've been on a island we visited...during our usual flights. But then...we got...got ambushed. A number of dragons surrounded us... Even ones with...yellow eyes."

"Nightmares," Jack concluded the assumption.

"They chased us away from Berk...into a fog. Then we came to...to..."

"To?" Rapunzel said leaning closer to her cell door.

Hiccup took a deep breath before he said, "the dragon's nest," with no emotions.

The others held back their surprised gasps upon hearing that.

Hiccup's fingers dig into his forehead, trying to remember what happened next. "We flew in, and saw the inside. There was a dragon there, huge...and Pitch, Pitch was there to. He said somethings and I...I..." He lowers his head down to his knees and sea he's his mind to draw up a blank. "I can't really remember anything else after that. All that was there was darkness and sorrow. It was not a great place to be."

"I hear you there," Jack said remember what Pitch did to him to distract him from Easter.

"What did I do?" Hiccup asked his friends with a glimmer of hope in his voice. Hoping that it wasn't anything bad.

Merida looked at Hiccup though her cell bars, not liking what she and the others are going to say. "There's no easy way to say this Hiccup," she said with regret. "You attacked everyone here."

"What?!" He said with a start.

"It's true," Rapunzel regretfully agreed. "You controlled an army of shadows and attacked everyone, making them have nightmares."

Hiccup's body froze, not really remember doing that. But the way he was trapped by the shadows and the hurt, anything could've happened. But for him to attack his island, that was something he never dreamed of doing.

"No..." He said quiet and breathless. "I...I wouldn't...I couldn't..."

"You did," Jack said being serious. "I'm guessing you and Pitch didn't just have a starring contest, he did something to you."

Hiccup went back into his mind, trying to remember what Pitch did to him. "All I remember was darkness, feeling so low..." As he searched his mind, he found himself replaying a hazy memory. It was Pitch talking to him, talking about how much they were alike. Then the memory begins to be hazy, but the words of Pitch became clearer.

He talked about how Hiccup was unloved and unwanted by his friends. He brought up everything wrong in his life, and fuelled his anger. But it clouded his mind too, making him feel cold and alone.

As Hiccup continues to search into his past, certain phrases came into play, things he said through his own lips.

**"This island is full of heartless people"**

**"It was fun watching you being stupid"**

"No," Hiccup gasp, realizing that he said those things. He sent dragons to attack everyone and put them in danger. Then he remembered what he said to the people in the nearby cells.

**"Friends?!" You were never friends!"**

**"Get away from me you pest,"**

**"Is this really the best you can do? It's pathetic!"**

**"All of you, everyone on this island, has been putting me down, finding ways to hurt me! Well not anymore!"**

As Hiccup hears these words, his heart broke more and more. 'How could I have said that?'

**"That's the point! Is to make everyone suffer, just as I have!"**

**"I'll make you all SUFFER!"**

Hiccup head hurt even more, making everyone around him scared. But he didn't care how they looked at him, how could they look at him at all after what he done. The worst one is what he almost did to his father.

**"Now it's time to end my misery."**

"I want... I wanted to...kill him..." He slowly came to realize. Pain couldn't describe how he was feeling. He was beyond broken, and his body felt numb a feeble.

"Oh gods," he whimpers trying to keep himself together. "I'm so...so sorry..."

"Shhh," Rapunzel said trying to reach her hand to his cell. "This was Pitch's doing. it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Hiccup snaps. "If I hadn't flown to that nest and listened to him, none of this would've happened. Who knows what kind of scars I made, what my dad would say..."

"Hiccup," Merida said trying to get his attention.

"I mean... I practically made a mess of the village and the souls of everyone here..."

"Hiccup,"

"I don't how they would think of me now? A traitor? What will my father say-"

"Your father disowned you!" Merida almost yells on top of Hiccup.

Hiccup's heart stopped, frozen by what she just said. "What?"

Merida drew in a deep sigh before looking Hiccup in the eye. "I'm sorry, but after that battle your father captured us and disowned you."

"Way to set the mood Merida," Rapunzel said glaring at her. In her opinion, Hiccup has it rough now, no need for further damage. But now it's done, who knows what can happen.

Hiccup felt like his world is shattered into a million pieces and his heart broke. He sank so low on the floor he was almost hoping the earth will swallow him up. His body felt so numb he lost all feeling.

Merida knew it was her fault he's like this, in hindsight she should've seen it coming. She wanted him to know the whole story, to make him face his problems head on. But it didn't turn out the way she hoped. But when can you tell someone that horrible news. Sooner or later they would find out.

But she should've chosen her timing better. "Sorry," she said with regret.

Suddenly, a large clank could be heard from down the hall. Sure enough, the sun's light made a silhouette of a man become larger and larger. Everyone took a step back and held their breath. With a few heavy steps, Stoick came through the hall and stopped at the cells with Gobber close behind him. Stoick stood there, looking at everyone with a narrow brow and a cold stare.

"Good morning to you too," Jack sarcastically said.

Hiccup's eyes widen but his body didn't dare to move. Seeing his father now scared him more than any dragon attack.

No wanting any long silent glances, Merida leaned on her wall and looked at the chief. "What do you want?"

"Maybe he's finally come to his senses and is letting us out?" Rapunzel said hopefully.

"I doubt that," Jack said unhappy.

"I don't get why we're locked in here in the first place," Merida spat out. "Last time I checked, we helped save this tribe!"

"You saved our tribe be allying yourselves to that BEAST," Stoick coldly said. "That's proof enough that all of you are traitors."

"Traitors?" Rapunzel questioned. "Just because we have different opinions. I'll have you know that we've come from different lands where the rules change-"

"As long as you are on my island, you will obey my rules," Stoick said making his way to Rapunzel's cell and slamming his fist on her door. That bang made her jump and crawled back to avoid him.

"Hey! That's enough!" Merida yelled through her bars. She then looks at Gobber, who seemed very sad at this situation. Merida figures the best way to calm the chief down is to have this man talk. "You gotta to tell him that this is a little extreme."

He looked at her with a bit of regret. "Sorry lads, but chief's word is law."

"Great," she said hanging her head low.

Stoick quickly turned around to Gobber with an angry face. "You're only here because you can see the invisible boy, not to talk to the prisoners. Have I made that clear?"

Gobber nods his head, but refuses to look at his friend.

"Now then," Stoick looking back at the others. He eyes Hiccup still lying down in his cage, not moving. Angry, he slams his fist into his cell doors. "WAKE UP!"

Merida leaned into her door to yell at the chief. "He's still asleep," she said with a voice of reason. "He's been through a lot, you can't just-"

Stoick turns to her and glares. "I will do what I want with a traitor."

"That 'traitor' is your son," Rapunzel scolded.

"Not anymore!" Stoick lashes out on them. "He attacked everyone here, and allied himself to the same beasts that took his mother away. He spat on every Viking tradition that he swore to uphold. How is that not a traitor?"

"It would've helped him if everyone was more supportive to him then bashing him," Merida said with the same tone Stoick gave them.

"What did you say?!" He said looking down to her.

Merida can see why Stoick's glare would imitate someone like Hiccup, but she refuses to let this man go own with this behaviour. "Hiccup told us a lot about this place, how it was hard for him to live up to your expectations. He's been breaking his back for you, wanting so much to hear you say that you're proud of him. And what do you do? You say nothing! You don't even give him a glance!"

"I do," Stoick argues, not letting this Scottish girl get the best of him. "I was so proud of him in the arena-"

"Because he was becoming more of what you wanted and not who he was! You should've except him just the way he was and not making him change into something he isn't. You said he had so much potential when you couldn't see that he was already great."

"You don't know him-"

"And you know better?!"

"I WAS his father!"

"In the history of fathers, you are by far the worst," Jack said to him knowing that Stoick wouldn't hear. But he couldn't bare his words anymore. "Take you guys back to my time and Hiccup wouldn't be your son."

"What do you mean?" Gobber said hearing that.

"We have a thing called child protection services," Jack explained. "If people believed that Stoick harms Hiccup physically or mentally, they have the authority to take him away and put him in a safe environment. And after everything that's happened, he would've been taken away a long time ago."

Gobber pause his thoughts; thinking Hiccup would be taken away. He love Hiccup like a nephew, but with everything that's happened, it's almost too much to take. Sure, Hiccup is a traitor and has allied himself with a dragon and these strangers, but Gobber had never seen so many people caring for Hiccup. Gobber became unsure who to side with, his best friend or Hiccup.

"Did the 'ice man' say some bad assumption about me?" Stoick asked in a harsh voice.

"No," Gobber said, not having the heart to tell him what Jack said.

"You say assumption, we say the truth," Merida said with an angry eye.

"What your tongue," Stoick growled why looking to her.

"Why? You seemed to not have that problem with him," Merida shouts while gesturing to Hiccup. "That's all that's left of him after what you did to him."

"What we did to him?! What about what he almost did to this tribe?!" As Stoick roars at her, his anger is getting to a boiling point.

"He only did that because Pitch got to him," Rapunzel said with confidence. "But also through the years Hiccup had to endure here. Did you know that he was about to run away on Toothless before we found him. He couldn't stand being here!"

"Why didn't you tell us about the dragon?" Gobber asked just out of curiosity.

"You didn't ask," Rapunzel kindly answered him. "We just said he was a friend of ours that really cared about Hiccup."

"More than this village ever did," Merida added coldly. "I bet my kingdom is worried about me and has sent out a lot of search parties, but only one person here was actual concern for Hiccup. No wonder Hiccup was upset and angry."

"I was concern," Stoick said, "but I knew he would return and do what was right. I just didn't expect he would turn against his own kind and attack everyone! He was a spawn of Loki-"

"Actually, Loki is surprising an understanding guy," Jack said rolling his eyes. "You know, before he went nuts when he discovered his true origins and-"

"Not helping," Rapunzel said with little emotion.

"He's the villain!" Stoick yells at everyone.

"Not from where I standing," Merida hissed. "He's only this way because of what you and almost every Viking has done to him." She didn't want to include Gobber to that testament, seeing he was the one who was worried about her friend. "He worked so hard just to make you happy. He even trained with me so he can show you that he can handle himself. But you repaid that by shunning him and making him feel unsafe to the point that you drove him away. You should be ashamed of yourself! A leader is to protect his home and the people in it, but you just shoved your son in a dark corner and left him there to wallow in your shadow! You're no chief, least of all a father, you're a monster."

That was the last straw, Stoick banged so hard on her door it shook the entire prison. "I will not allow you to talk to me like that!" He roared with anger backing his words. "As of now, everyone is sentenced to the blood eagle!"

"What? No!" Merida said slowing backing up almost scared.

"I've been hearing that phrase a lot, but I don't really know what that means," Rapunzel said eyeing Jack to give her the details.

"Trust me, you don't really want to know," Jack said with the same amount of fright as Merida. Even though he's a spirit and can't really die, he can't say the same thing about the others. He can't lose his friends, but he can't do anything without his staff.

Hiccup continued to lay in fright, not believing two things. One, that his father is doing this to his friends, and two, his friends are still sticking up for him after what he's done. His heart was broken and yet warm of the love and hate that's around him. But what to do about it?

"Starting with you!" Stoick screams and ushers Gobber to open Merida's door.

"No! You can't do this!" She cries backing her way from the door.

"No!" Jack and Rapunzel cry out in protest.

But Stoick wasn't listening to them, he was more looking forward to take his aggression out on the people who were not welcome anymore.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze in place when Hiccup's weak voice reached their ears. They all turned to see him struggling to stand. But he wanted to appear brave, especially when his friends are being brave for him.

"Please, stop," he pleads with his legs shaking. He looked at his father, almost scared for his life, but he had to put all his father's anger towards him and only him. His friends don't deserve to pay for his mistakes.

"I know you're angry," he said, "and you have every right to be. But please...take this out on me. Be mad at me. Just please...don't hurt them! Or Toothless!"

Mentioning the dragon by his name got Stoick's blood boiling. "The dragon? That's who you're worried about? Not the people you tortured and almost killed."

"He was just protecting me," Hiccup protests. "I admit it, I screwed up! I should've said something before now. But please don't punish my friends. If you need to punish someone, punish me. I'm the one who did this."

"Pitch also helped," Jack added to hopefully not make Hiccup blame himself.

Stoick focused hard on Hiccup, opening his cell door and stepped in. But then he punched Hiccup so hard he fell to the ground.

"No!" Merida said witnessing the scene. "Stop!"

But Stoick didn't stop there; he started to kick Hiccup in the gut.

"Please, stop!" Rapunzel is kinda thankful she's not seeing this, but hearing Hiccup's grunts of pain didn't ease her own pain.

Gobber looks at the scene, appalled at what his best friend is doing. He is treating a broken boy like an ant, and he was crushing him.

"Stoick!" He said with a disproval look on his face. "Enough."

Stoick stopped for a bit, letting Hiccup breathe again and winces on the ground in pain. Stoick looks at Gobber not understanding what's wrong.

"What?" Stoick said with aggression. "I'm just treating the traitor to what he deserves. I don't care if you say his my son, because he's not! He threw his lot with them!"

"It's.." Hiccup cough with some blood in his mouth. "It's...not their...fault... They're victims..."

"SHUT IT!" Stoick commands with a loud voice.

But Merida was curious about what is Hiccup is talking about. If there was something he knew; it would be a bad idea to ignore it. "What are you talking about?"

Hiccup coughed a bit before he spoke again. "I saw it...the dragons...only raid us because they have to... If they don't bring back...enough food...they'll be eaten themselves. There is a dragon on their island, that is-"

"Their island?!" Stoick said with full attention. All his life he's been searching for that bloody nest, and his traitorous son found it in no time. "So you've been to the nest..."

Hiccup slightly cursed in saying too much. "Did I say nest..." He hoped that he can make his father understand, and that the dragons were not to blame.

But Stoick picks Hiccup up by the collar and held him close to his angry eyes. "How did you find it?" He threatens with brute force.

"What, no, I didn't.. Toothless did... Only a dragon can find the island," Hiccup said without thinking. But then something else replaced the anger in Stoick, a plan.

In an instant, Hiccup knew what Stoick is planning, and he needs to be stopped. "Oh no! No, no, no, dad! You don't understand! It's not what you think, you don't know what you're up against. It's a dragon you've never seen!"

But Stoick drowns out Hiccup in thinking of his greatest idea yet. He can tie that dragon to a boat and have it lead it to the island. Then his people will kill every last one and be rid of the beasts once and for all. He lets go of Hiccup, making him fall hard on the floor. Then he went through the door and locked it.

But Hiccup didn't give up, he can't let his dad go to the island. "Dad please," he pleads as he rushes to his door and pushes his face through the bars. "I promise you won't win this one!"

But Stoick payed no attention to him, instead he gives the orders to Gobber. "Ready the ships and the men, we set off for the island in an hour. After that, we will deal with these people.

Hiccup pushes his arm through the bars in hopes that he can grab on to anything that can make his father stay. But Stoick ignores the pleas of the boy and made his way to the door.

"Father, no," Hiccup cried out with water forming in his eyes. "For ONCE in your LIFE, would you LISTEN to me! DAD!"

But the sound of the door being slammed closed every shred of hope the boy had. He sank his knees to the floor with tears flowing down his cheeks. No one dare to speak, but they all felt the same way.

Defeat.

After an hour, Rapunzel saw through her window a lot of ships heading towards the horizon. There was no doubt the entire village is on those ships with Toothless, and are heading towards the dragon's nest.

"How does it look?" Jack asked

"Not so good," she said walking back to see the others. While everyone else were near their doors, Hiccup sat down against his wall, looking at his ring. He can hear tiny roars of pain as the ring glows a faint red. Toothless is on that ship, leading them to the nest, to their deaths. Hiccup never felt so low before. His tribe is going to die and it's all his fault.

"So, how bad is this dragon?" Merida asked just out of curiosity.

Hiccup sighs, not bothering to look up. "It's about the size of the mountain and has six eyes and sharp teeth. Is that enough?"

"So those Vikings are basically going to their deaths," Merida confirmed what Hiccup is dreading now.

"It's all my fault," he said burying his head into his knees.

"Don't say that..."

"But it is!" Hiccup almost screams with pity. "If I didn't go to that island...if I hadn't attacked everyone...I haven't opened my big mouth..." Emotion consumed him again and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He let the tears come back and let them out.

Merida hates seeing and hearing Hiccup beaten up on himself. He knows it's not entirely his fault, but thanks to what Stoick and Pitch did, he is taking the blame. She has to keep making Hiccup believe that he is not to blame, and to fix his mistake. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past, what matters is what do we do now. we have to figure out how to get out of here and save the people of Berk."

"Easier said than done," Jack said not getting his hopes up.

"Well, we've got to try," Merida said trying to get pumped with energy. "Despite what they did to us, we can't send them out to die. We have to help them."

"What's the point," Hiccup asked out loud. "They'll never accept our help, not after what I did."

"Don't say that," Jack said.

"But it's true," Hiccup argued. But then fell back to he's usual state.

Rapunzel couldn't stand seeing Hiccup like this. As she leans In towards his cell, she nearly dislocates her arms trying to reach in. "Hey," she said softly. "Please don't beat yourself up like this. What happened last night wasn't entirely your fault."

Hiccup shovels away from her, feeling like he didn't deserve her kind words.

But Rapunzel wasn't done with her speech. "I know what's it's like to be surrounded by darkness, feeling alone and hurt. It can make you believe in all sorts of things that can bring you back to the light. Even if that light turns out to be a woman that lies to you just for your hair. See, you weren't a total dope like me. I was fooled for 18 years, while you were tricked by a man who fueled your anger. Now that anger is gone, you feel like there is no more feeling in you. But you have to look past it, let your pain go, make a new future for yourself."

Hiccup wants to believe there is still a bright future ahead of him, but it seems impossible if his tribe and his best friend are going to die.

"I just..." He said before lowering his head. "I just feel so alone..."

Rapunzel smiles and tries to lean in more. "Haven't you learn anything throughout this adventure Hiccup? You're never alone...

_No one's here to guide you._

_You feel like on your own._

_Only me beside you._

_Still, you're not alone."_

Hiccup head perks a little hearing her words, wishing he can believe them.

_"No one is alone,"_ Rapunzel continued

_"truly,_

_No one is alone."_

Merida and Jack listen in to those words thinking back to their lives. Merida with her mother and Jack with Jamie, they are there for each other when needed. Everyone in this world is never truly alone.

Rapunzel draws back and leans against her wall to talk to Hiccup just in the other side. Without the wall, it looks like they're back to back.

_"Sometimes people leave you,_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Others may deceive you,_

_You decide what's good._

_You decide alone._

_But no one is alone."_

"I just wish," Hiccup said while looking away from her and the rest of his friends.

"We know..." Rapunzel whisper in a comfort voice. Merida and Jack lean in to make Hiccup pay attention to them. They caught on to what Rapunzel words and wanted to join in, let Hiccup know that they are still there for him, and are here to help him.

_"Toothless isn't here now."_ Merida said.

_"Wrong things, right things..."_ Jack chimes in over top

_"Who knows what he'd say?" _Merida continues her say.

_"Who can say what's true?"_ Jack finished what he was saying.

_"Nothing's quite so clear now,"_ Rapunzel picks up

_"Do things, fight things..."_ Merida said determined.

_"Feel you've lost your way? "_Rapunzel said with compassion.

Jack the picks up where Merida left off, _"You decide, but-"_

_"You are not alone," _all three said at the same time.

_"Believe me. No one is alone."_ Rapunzel said first.

_"No one is alone,"_ Jack said with a smile._ "Believe me."_

_"Truly..."_ Merida whispers.

Hiccup wanted nothing more to stop all feeling and just lay down and die. But the words of his friends touched his heart. He wanted so much to believe them, but his head tells him to give up hope.

But the others weren't determined to give up just yet, the had to keep pushing in hope and light. So they decided to say the next part together.

_"You move just a finger,_

_Say the slightest word,_

_Something's bound to linger,_

_Be heard. "_

_"No one acts alone,"_ Merida said to Hiccup to get his attention. _"Careful, no one is alone."_

Hiccup try to turn to away, but they were relentless to make him feel better.

_"People make mistakes!"_ The three of them said together. Determined to get that point across to Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes widen as he hears that sentence. He turned to see all his friends reaching out to him with their words.

_"Fathers,"_ Jack blurts out.

_"Mothers,"_ both Merida and Rapunzel said before being joined by Jack again.

_"People make mistakes,"_

Hiccup leans to them a little more, wanting to hear what they believe is right.

_"Holding their own,_

_Thinking they're alone."_

"_Honor their mistakes- "_ Jack said

"_Fight for their mistakes-"_ Merida shouts

"_Everybody makes-"_ Rapunzel points out

_"One another's terrible mistakes,"_ All of them said. Hiccup looks at them with a thought in his mind, taking in all they've said. True, people makes mistakes all the time, all there is to do is what he can do to make it right. But how can he? He'll mess it up like he always does. But he does listen to what the others have to say next.

_"Witches can be right,_

_Dragons can be good._

_You decide what's right,_

_You decide what's good._

_"Just remember,"_ the girls said together

_"Just remember,"_ Jack joined in.

_"Someone is on your side."_ Rapunzel and Jack said together.

_"Our side,"_ Merida said with her eyes reaching out to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at it, sensing the form of friendship he made with his friends. He remembers that whenever they felt down, he would get to the bottom of their problem and would try to help. Now they're doing the same for him.

_"Our side,"_ he said with a small smile.

_"Someone else is not."_ The three of them said

"_While we're seeing our side,"_ Jack and Rapunzel said together.

_"Our side,"_ Merida said.

_"Our side-"_ Hiccup said catching the spirit of the team within him.

"_Maybe we forgot,"_ they all said, Hiccup included.

_"They are not alone._

_No one is alone."_

Hiccup drew back a bit, still not really ready to forgive himself for what he did. But he is surrounded by all these people who care for him; it's almost too much to take in.

_"Hard to see the light now,"_ He said drawing his eyes to the window, seeing the sun shine through it.

He then felt his hand being touched by Rapunzel's.

_"Just don't let it go." _She said raising his hands with hers through their bars.

Jack then reached forward and manages to place his fingers over their hands. _"Things will come out right now."_

_"We can make it so."_ Merida agrees and reaches her hand out to meet the others.

Rapunzel reaches out her hand with Hiccup's so that everyone's fingers touch, forming a strong bond of friendship

"_Someone is on your side," _the three of them said looking at Hiccup with a smile.

With that bond, Hiccup a bit better. After everything he did, it felt nice to see some people were willing to forgive him, and is there for him. Now all that's left to do is save his best friend and his tribe. A fear maybe impossible, but maybe with his friends, it can be accomplished. But one thing is true, and he said the same thought as everyone else in the room.

_"No one is alone."_

Hiccup and his smile, know their bond is still strong. now they just have to find a way out of their predicament.

The moment was cut short hearing the door opened again, which confused everyone. They were sure everyone left to the nest. But they broke their hand holding session and race to the back to their cells. They reminds silent as they hear footsteps coming closer and closer. Soon enough, a familiar Viking lass came into view and looked at everyone.

"Astrid?" Merida questioned looking at her. Everyone thought for sure that she would jump at the chance to be on that boat. But after all that's happened to them, nothing is ever certain.

Astrid doesn't say a word until she leaned against Hiccup's cell door and looked to his window. "It's a mess out there, is it?" She said with little emotion. She then looked to Hiccup, but he really didn't eye her. "I feel almost bad for you. I mean, you must feel horrible. Everyone you love is on that ship. You're going to lose everything, your father, your tribe, your best friend."

"Thanks for getting the mood back in," Rapunzel said with a bit of sarcasm. "And summing that up."

"And all for a dragon," Astrid continues as if she wasn't interrupted. "He must've meant a great deal to you. Shame that now he's the one that's leading everyone to the nest. Just wait when they come back-"

"They're not going to come back," Hiccup snapped at her, feeling despair again. "I've basically sent them to their doom, with Toothless in the front line."

"Stop telling yourself that," Merida shouted over Astrid's shoulder.

As much as he wants to, he can't. Then a thought came into his mind, something that could've stopped this whole mess. "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found it in the woods? If I did-"

"Then you wouldn't be the person you are," Jack said trying to let Hiccup go down this road again.

"Yeah... but," Hiccup said as he started to pace around his cell, getting his legs to work again. "Would've it been better for everyone..."

"Yep," Astrid said with a nod. "The rest of us would've done it."

"You're not helping," Merida said pointing her fingers at her.

Astrid ignored her and turned her attention back to Hiccup with a serious question. "So why didn't you?"

A moment of silent was there in the cells, as everyone looked to Hiccup for the answer.

"Why didn't you?" Astrid asked again.

"I don't know..." Hiccup said recalling that day. He remembered seeing Toothless for the first time, holding that dagger above his head, and just couldn't bring himself to kill the dragon. "I couldn't."

"That's not an answer," Astrid said being serious.

Hiccup couldn't take in anything right now, not emotionally. "Why is it so important to you now!" He snapped.

"Well, being close to death can make a person think," she said with honesty. "What you did to me, changed me. And I want to remember what you say, right now about that dragon."

"It doesn't matter," Hiccup said.

"Yes it does," Astrid argued without raising her voice. "Because I think you're right."

Everyone was taken back to what she said.

"We might be wrong about the dragons," Astrid continued. "Just like I was wrong about you. So I want to know how it started, why you let that dragon lived when the rest of us would've kill it."

"Oh for the love of Thor," Hiccup said getting a little irritated. "I was a coward, I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon!"

"You said 'wouldn't' that time!" Merida points out.

"Whatever! I wouldn't!" Hiccup practically screamed into the air. "300 years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon."

The prison became silent again, clearing out the echo of Hiccup's screams. As he turns away from Astrid to be in his own thoughts, she gives him a caring face and curls her hand on his bar door.

"First to ride one though," she whispers.

Hiccup thought about that, never really thinking about it that way before. He was always the one that causes disasters, and the tribe always thought of his idea being idiotic. But he was able to do something that no one has ever done before and is able to soar to new heights, and see the world in a way no one has ever seen. Maybe not killing Toothless was the best thing he's ever done in his life.

"So," Astrid said waiting for an answer.

Hiccup can only give the most honest answer he can muster. "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was." He turned around to face her with a calm face. "I looked at him, and I saw myself."

Those words sank into everyone's minds. They knew Hiccup is kind, but to go so far into looking into someone and seeing a reflection of your soul is deep. That proves that Hiccup and Toothless were more than just friends, they were family. They would protect each other no matter the cost, and they would care for each other like brothers. Toothless became Hiccup's family, and Hiccup became Toothless's world. Those two formed a bond no one could break.

Astrid looks at Hiccup, getting what he means. "I bet he's really frightened now," she said almost provoking him to take some kind of action to help his friend. "What are you going to do about it?"

Hiccup shrugs as he looks around the cell. "First I'm going to figure a way out of here, then...ehh...probably something stupid."

"Good, but you've already done that," Astrid said playing with her words and raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup looks at her, getting a sense of an idea. He then forms a plan, a crazy stupid one, but just the thing that can maybe save Toothless and his tribe. "Then something crazy."

Astrid smiles as her hand goes under her skirt to grab something clinging. "That's more like it," she said pulling a ring of keys from under her skirt and dangling them. She then quickly unlocks his door and the other doors.

"Thanks," Merida said with a smile. But then the thought of what they've through came into mind. She needs to clear the air between them, but saying that she was wrong is something she's not good at. Better try to make this one good. "Listen, about before. I.."

"I know what you mean," Astrid said with the same smile, understanding what she means. Astrid also couldn't admit when she's wrong, but today is full of surprises. "I'm sorry about what I did to you and...you know..."

"I get it," Merida chuckled. "I'm sorry too..."

"While I'm glad we're being happy here, I think there's a Viking fleet we need to stop," Rapunzel reminds everyone.

Everyone ran down the hall, but Astrid stopped them as they reach a table with their gear on it. As everyone went to grab their stuff, Jack notices his staff wasn't there.

"I believe this belongs to you," Astrid said to Jack while holding on to his staff.

"Glad you can see me," he said reaching for it.

"I'm glad too," she said. Suddenly she pulls the staff back and punches Jack in the arm.

"OW!" He shouts in pain.

"That was for the ice," Astrid said while shaking off the frost on her hand.

"I think I liked it better when I was invisible," Jack said as he grabs his staff from her. His powers instantly flowed back into his body and he felt better.

"But you kinda deserved it too," Rapunzel said as Hiccup tries to make her hair loose again. After removing some bands and sticks, her hair became one long braid again.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better," she answers.

As Hiccup looks at Rapunzel, he also receives a punch from Astrid. "That's for what you did to me in the arena."

Hiccup shrugs while rubbing his arm. In a way he sort of expected that to happen. What he didn't expect was Astrid leaning to him and giving him a small peck on his cheek.

"That's for everything else," she said with a smile.

Just then, everything became quiet for Hiccup, except his heartbeat. It was a feeling he's never felt before.

"You two, stop staring at each other and let's go," Merida said with her weapons in hand.

As everyone ran out the door, the village almost became bare. The only people around were children.

Hiccup took the lead and led the others power walking through the village.

"Who else is here?" He asks Astrid.

"Only the elders and children," she answers. "Oh, and our classmates."

"Gather the teens and have them meet me in the arena." He orders her."

"Got it," she replied and heads off in another direction.

He then led his group to the arena and looked at the iron doors holding the dragons.

"So, what is the plan?" Rapunzel asks him.

"In a nutshell," Hiccup said. "We're going to ride these dragons to the nest and save everyone."

"That's your plan!" Jack said in surprised. "That's 12% of a plan."

"Barely a concept," Merida added.

"Trust me," Hiccup said approaching one of the doors, "it's going to work. A lot of these dragons kinda know me from the arena, and they know I never really want to kill them." As he walked towards the door, he knows that the monsterous nightmare is on the other side. The one he was scheduled to kill. "This one will be tricky, but I'm pretty sure I can train him."

"You sure?" Merida asks.

"Ehh...about 12%" Hiccup answers looking at her. "You might want to step back though and loose the weapons for now."

Merida nods and drops her bow. She remembers when she first met Toothless and doesn't want to repeat that same mistake.

As Hiccup goes towards the door, he turns around to see all his old classmates entering the arena. They looked like they've recovered well from what happened. But they crossed their arms and looked like they're ready for a fight.

"If you're looking to get eaten, I'd go with the Gronckle," Fishlegs said being serious.

Hiccup wasn't sure if they are here to help him or to beat him up.

Tuffnut stepped forward pretty close to Hiccup and looked at with the most serious face he's ever made. "You were wise to seek the help from the world's deadliest weapon," he said with a low voice and twirling his fingers.

"Uh," Hiccup said a little surprise.

"It's me," Tuffnut said gesturing to himself.

He was then pulled back and replaced with Snotlout with a genuine smile. Something Hiccup has never seen. "I LOVE this plan," he said getting excited.

Then he was pushed aside to make room for Ruffnut. "You're crazy," she said before leaning in an whispering, "I like that."

Astrid pulled on Ruffnut's braid to move her aside before it got too weird. "So, what is the plan?"

Hiccup was not expecting so much support from the people who used to bully him. But he guessed what he did to them might've changed them to be a little more understanding.

But he quickly snapped back to reality to get on with his crazy idea. "We're going to save our tribe, and stop a huge dragon and Pitch."

"Pitch?" Fishlegs questioned.

"The guy that put Hiccup under that spell," Rapunzel said.

"But," Hiccup continued. "In order to do that, we're going to need some help. That's where the crazy part happens."

"You had us at crazy," Tuffnut said with his sister by his side smiling and banging his head with her helmet.

"Alright," Hiccup said. "First things first, for what I'm about to do, we can't have you guys holding on to any weapons."

"Not even a shield?" Fishlegs said becoming a little nervous.

Wanting to ease him, Rapunzel went over and gently holds his hands. "It's going to be ok," she said with a smile.

"Nothing," Hiccup reminds everyone. He then turns to Jack. "I need you to slightly open the monsterous nightmare cage. I'll go in alone and try to tame him. While I'm do that, you open the other doors. Let in a cool breeze to make them calm and they'll come out on their own."

Jack nods as he flies to the door lever, ready to pull it.

Hiccup then turns to Merida, "can you keep these guys calm and make sure they don't make any sudden movements?"

"Sure," she said walking towards the group and stops beside Astrid and Snotlout.

"This isn't going to work," Snotlout said quietly and nervously. "He's going to get killed."

"Not if you let him do his thing," Merida said. Then she turns to him as well as the rest of the group. "By the way, if I hear any one of you pick on Hiccup again..." She bangs a fist to the palm of her hand, and makes a look at screams 'kill'. Everyone got that message pretty clear and the twins and Snotlout nod their heads frantically.

"Is it wrong to say how much I love that girl," Tuffnut asked his sister.

"Umm... Yes!" She replied.

With that said, Hiccup signals Jack to open the door. A giant roar came from the door and the light of fire can be seen through the cracks. Hiccup puts on a brave and gentle face as he walks through the doors with his arms outs infront of him.

"It's ok, it's ok," he said before entering through the doors.

No one can tell what's going on in there, but it seemed very calm.

The group had mixed emotions. The twins seemed almost excited, while Snotlout and Fishlegs were getting nervous. As for Rapunzel, Merida and Astrid, they knew that it was going to be ok.

Jack went ahead and opened up the other dragon pens. The dragons though didn't enter the arena, maybe being to scared of all the people there.

But within his moments, Hiccup came out of the pen, walking backwards with a red dragon trailing. It was the first time Merida, Jack and Rapunzel saw a new dragon up close. The monsterous nightmare was a long skinny dragon covered in flame like details and spikes. Its wings replaced its arms and it's long tail swingers back and forth. On its giant head were two horns spilling upward. It seemed entranced by Hiccup's hand and was calm as it follows him outside.

The group wondered at this, seeing a ferocious dragon behaving so calm. They knew that Hiccup trained a Night fury, but seeing it was amazing.

Though Snotlout was still a little nervous. Out of instinct, he leaned down to pick up a broken spear on the floor.

Astrid saw this and lightly taps on his arm. "Uh-uh," she reminded him. He quickly dropped the weapon and leaned back up.

Hiccup leads the dragon to the group, never taking his eyes off the dragon. He led the dragon towards Snotlout and reaches out for his hand.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout said in fright. The dragon snorted a bit, making the boy jump back.

"It's ok," Hiccup said grabbing his cousin's hand. He then placed in to the nightmare's nose, almost underneath where the horn is.

Then Snotlout felt something, a connection to the dragon. If was weird and wonderful at the same time. Snotlout fear was replaced with a wide smile, and the dragon seemed very happy too.

"Wow," Snotlout said feeling wonderful. But before Hiccup turned to leave, Snotlout turns to him without letting go of the dragon.

"Listen, Hiccup," he said full of emotion. "I'm...I'm...I'm sorry, for all those mean things I said before."

"Wow, Snotlout," hiccup said being touch by this new side to Snotlout.

"Don't get me wrong though," Snotlout said being back his usual persona. "I'm still better then you, and I will pick on you cause that's what cousins do. But at this moment, you're a pretty cool guy Hiccup."

Hiccup shrugged, better take the apology anyway he can. "Thanks," he said with a smile as he sees the monsterous nightmare lick Snotlout almost off the ground.

Soon, the other dragons start to ease into the arena. The first one that came out was the Gronckle. It was rather small but fat. Its skin had a rock like texture and there was a big rock swinging from its tail.

The second one is quiet unique, the Zippleback. It had two heads with long necks. Each head had a set of horns. As for the body, it was quiet low with four stubbed legs, but its tail split in the middle, making two different tails.

"The last one was the Nadder. This one had a spike crown on its head and spikes at the end of its tail. It was high on its two legs and its wings spread as it walks out of the pen.

The Vikings looked at these dragons with awe, happy to see they're willing to help. Astrid made the first move, steeping forward towards the nadder. She raised her hand to the dragon, hoping the dragon can see that it can trust her. After a sniff of her hand, it lowers its head to touch her. Astrid then felt what Hiccup and Toothless felt, a strong bond between her and the dragon.

Fishlegs eyes the Gronckle, though is really nervous about getting close. But with Rapunzel as a guide, she leads him to the dragon while holding his hand. When they got to the dragon, she guides his hand to the dragon's head to hopefully establish a bond. But the dragon backed up a bit with its eyes wide. Fishlegs saw in its eyes that the dragon was scared, and he needs to make sure it has no need to fear him.

"It's ok," he whispers, "I'm not going to hurt you if you don't hurt me. So pleeeease don't hurt me." He reaches his hand forward and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he feels the rough skin in the Gronckle and a bond was formed.

"Cool," he said rubbing the dragon like a cat.

As for the twins, making a bond was surprisingly easy. Each Zippleback head seemed to like one of the twins and bowed their heads down to them. The twins touched a head, and it was like sharing a brain with the dragon.

Hiccup smiles at the scene, happy that things are going so well. His plan might work after all.

"So what's next?" Merida asked, pretty proud of Hiccup right now for getting everyone together. She, Jack and Rapunzel wait for their orders, and the others look to Hiccup for instructions.

This is it for Hiccup; it was time to be a leader, to right his wrong, and to save his tribe, his father and his best friend.

"First, we'll get you something to hold on to," he said with a smile. "Then, we go save the day."

* * *

**Song**

**No one is alone from Into the Woods**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	28. Battle on Dragon Island

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is the big battle of HTTYD. sorry it took longer then usual, but I wanted to make it just right. but I should let you guys know that I might be updating less and less. with my new story that people want me to make, i'm going to juggle two stories and life.**

**thank you guys for understanding and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The fog grew thick around the boats. The Vikings are used it thanks to their failed attempts to find the nest. But now they have a guide to lead them to their destination. Toothless. He was chained down at the chief's ship with a muzzle around his mouth. Toothless tried desperately to escape, but the chains were too strong. Now he has no choice but to lead them to the Red death's nest, to their doom. Soon, he'll hear her call, and be forced to follow it. As much as he dislikes these men, one of them is Hiccup's father and he would hate to see this man die. Who would be there for Hiccup when this is over?

Where ever Hiccup is, Toothless hopes he is safe.

"Arm yourselves," Stoick whispers to the men on the other ships. "And stay within ear shot."

Stoick was focused, ready for whatever was coming. He knows this will be the biggest battle of his life, and now he can end the tyranny of these beasts. If he wasn't so focused, he would jump for joy, couldn't wait for this to end.

He then thought about after the battle, he would have to deal with Hiccup and his friends. He still couldn't get why Hiccup would choose a dragon over his own father. What does he see in that beast? And more importantly, why he kept the nest a secret?

'Well, none of that matters,' Stoick thought as he looked ahead. 'I'll deal with that later. For now, we finish our war."

Nearby, Gobber stared into the water, seeing all the dead bodies and broken boats from times before. He couldn't get what he saw in that prison. Not only did those intruders show they truly care for Hiccup, but also a different side to Stoick he's never seen before. The way Stoick acted, it was almost like a dragon. Actually, the dragon on the boat showed more heart than Stoick did for his son. Sure, Gobber knew his best friend was hard headed, stubborn, and often times reckless. But to treat your own son like a wounded animal was wrong.

Then there was the thing Jack said, that Hiccup could've been taken away if people thought Stoick was hurting him. In some way, the entire village hurt him. Maybe he should've given his apprentice more support, be the mentor to him and care more for him then just his student. Maybe that would've avoided making contact with the dragon, and all of this.

'But if he never met the dragon, then he wouldn't have gotten some good friends,' Gobbet thought. Throughout all his time on Berk, Gobber never saw people that cared for Hiccup like they did. They were treating more like a family then just a group on a quest. Gobber then thought that maybe it was wrong to see people like that in jail.

His eyes turned to Stoick who was still facing the path ahead, looking for any sign. Goober recognized Spitelout stepping forward to him. Gobber is certainly hoping he wouldn't pose to Stoick that his son should be heir. It's too fast, and stupid.

"So what's the plan brother?" He asked.

"Find the nest and take it," Stoick answer with a harsh tone.

"Ah good, the old Viking fall back, nice and simple, always works," Spitelout said with a proud smile. He then leans closer to Stoick. "Say, since that boy is a traitor, and that he's been sentenced, you should consider my son, your nephew for the-"

"That's enough," Goober said stepping in between Spitelout and Stoick. "Now is not the time for that."

"I say it's a perfect time for-" Spitelout began.

"Not here, not now," Gobber warns him. "Get back to your position."

Spitelout grumbles as he steps back to his spot, leaving Stoick and Gobber alone.

"You shouldn't be like that Gobber," Stoick said still looking ahead. "We are about to end this war, and take the nest."

Gobber looks at him, shaking his head. "How did it come to this?" he said in a disappointing tone.

"The answer was so easy," Stoick said. "I should've thought of it sooner."

"You? or Hiccup?" Gobber said. "After all, he was the one who figured it out."

"Don't you talk about him now," Stoick said with a hint of anger.

"I think it's the perfect time to talk about him," Gobber said upset. "You have the lad in jail, and are planing to execute him. That is almost inhuman of you."

"He's the traitor!" Stoick said looking at his friend. "I can't treat him any different because he was man son."

"He IS your son," Gobber argued. "Though I'm not sure you've been the proper father for him."

"You're taking the intruders side!" Stoick said with his anger almost up to a boiling point.

"I'm taking Hiccup's side, always have. Sure, I was surprised when I heard he had a dragon friend, but at least he had a friend. I've been watching you over the years, and I respect you. But when it came to Hiccup, you really didn't have a clue or a thought about him. Remember all those meetings in finding the nest? You said 'would you rather come on a dangerous mission that you might come back on, or stay and look after Hiccup?' I can't believe you would use him like that, and then treat him like dirt. I was the one to convince you to let him be with the other kids in training and not to be left out. I know it's hard for you, to look at him and see your wife in his eyes."

"Don't bring Valka into this," Stoic warns him.

"But what you did today is a disgrace to her memory."

"Do you not think it was hard for me to do that?!" Stoick said with anger flaring inside him. "I broke on the inside. But I have no choice; a chief's fist duty is to protect his people, by any means necessary."

Goober step back, shaking his head in disbelief. "This war has changed you Stoick. You are less of the man I knew."

Before Stoick could retaliate, he noticed movement in Toothless's ears. He was picking up something, something calling him. Stoick pushed Gobber to the side and head for the rudder.

In a split second, Toothless became entranced by the call and turned his head to head. Stoick moved the rudder and turned the boat in that direction. The boats behind his did the same thing, following him further into the fog.

As they moved, Gobber thought back to the prison. He remembered Hiccup trying to warn them about something, but he never said what it was. This made Gobber nervous, but he's here now. Might as well go out and fight.

The Vikings kept following Toothless's movements until they felt land. Before them was a huge island with a great big mountain. Smoke came from the top and the ground was almost like ash. Dragon roars and hisses came from the inside the mountain. Toothless came out of his trance and looked in horror at where he is. He knows he shouldn't be here and tries with all his might to escape.

Stoick on the other hand, was proud and happy. After years of searching, he's finally found it. The dreaded dragon nest.

"We're here," he said as he leaps off the boat and onto the shore. As he did, the sound stopped. All anyone can hear was the dead ooh of the wind.

Once every Viking got onto the shores, they immediately set up spikes in the ground and catapults filled with rocks. Every Viking was ready to attack the best and kill all the dragons inside.

Stoick and a group of men were on the front lines, ready to engage when the time is right.

"When we crack is mountain open, all hell is going to break loose," Stoick said looking at the mountain.

"And my undies, good thing I brought extra," Gobber said to lighten the mood, though to little success.

Stoick then steps forward, his mind racing. After so many years it has come to this. "No matter how this ends, it ends today!" He calls out. He then signals the catapults to shoot at the mountain. After about six boulders hit, the side of the mountain came down, making a hole into the face. A torched Boulder was thrown and revealed a lot of dragons hanging off the wall.

Stoick clutches his weapon, and let out a roaring yell. He then charges in, and is ready to attack the first dragon he sees.

But the dragons in that area let go and rush out of that cave. The Vikings swing their weapons to kill, but the dragons were too high. In fact, they were getting higher. They were flying away from the nest and into the sky. Ann's it wasn't just those dragons in that cave, every dragons the Vikings encountered over the years is leaving the nest.

"Is that it?" Gobber said confused. He want the only one confused, Stoick was as well. The dragons they've fought with for so many years just left, just like that.

"We've done it!" Spitelout screams with joy. As he did, the Viking mob also roar with pride and joy.

Stoick wasn't in a celebration mood, something felt off.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a low laugh inside the cave.

"A retreat and you think you've won? Vikings truly are clueless."

Stoick and Gobber looked behind them to see Pitch inside the cave. They raised their weapons at him.

"Who are you?" Stoick demands.

"What? Didn't Jack told you about me?" Pitch said as if he was shocked.

"I take it, you're Pitch," Gobber said. "You're a spirit."

Pitch didn't say a word, but smiles a wide smile. The Vikings outside the cave stopped their cheering at looked to their chief. A lot of them can see Pitch while few can't.

"If you are a spirit, how can I see you?" Stoick asked, remembering he couldn't see the other one.

"Because, I'm fear," Pitch answers. He then made a huge shade of himself to the far reaches of the cave. "You all lived your lives in fear, thus you're able to see me."

Stoick was unsure about this new stranger, but Gobber looked at him with anger in his eyes. "So, you're the one that put Hiccup under a spell."

"If you mean giving him a fraction of my powers then...yes," Pitch answers as he disappears into the shadows.

He then reappears behind Stoick. "And he did a marvellous job with them, wouldn't you agree?"

Stoick swung his weapon at Pitch, but it went right through him like air.

Pitch chuckles as he disappears and reappears behind Stoick again. "Nice try, but that doesn't work on me."

Stoick turned around and face Pitch. "so you were the one behind all this. You're the one that turned my son against me! You're the one that made him befriend a dragon and betrayed his tribe!"

"Friends with a dragon," Pitch said. "No,no,no, that was all him. As for turning him against his tribe, against you, that was all thanks to you."

"Don't lie!" Stoick yells.

"I'm not lying," Pitch said as he circles Stoick. "I've seen Hiccup's past, and I have seen what a horrible parent you are."

"Not this again," Stoick said under his breath.

"You would always leave him, belittle him, and abuse him," Pitch said in a guan ting manner. "That put a small flame of hatred inside of him. I just helped brought it up to the surface. Like that old spell of shattered sight. It brought your son's darkest feeling to the surface, and exposed you for what you truly are."

"And that is?" Stoick said in a low voice.

"A fool," Pitch answers in his ear.

Stoick reacts to that by swinging his weapon at Pitch. It causes Pitch to disappear. However, Pitch's laugh echoes around the cave.

"A fool living the shadow of his wife's disappearance. You then became so focused on finding the nest that you left your son in the dust. I've lived for hundreds of years and I've never came across anyone as heartless as you since Hitler."

Stoick's anger came rising again, it was bad enough when you friends says your wrong, but when your enemy says it too. "You don't know who I am!"

"No, but Hiccup does," Pitch playfully says. "It was fun digging through that boy's mind, seeing all the people that hurt him, and abuse him. And you were the worst one chief. Did you ever look at him, or listen to him? What did he look like to you in that cell? An ant? Someone you need to beat up? And they say I'm a monster."

"I'm not a monster!" Stoick yells at him.

"Really," Pitch said appearing in front of Stoick. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

Before Stoick could do anything, Pitch sent out a tornado of shadows around the man. Everyone behind him gasp as Gobber tries to bang his axe into it.

Inside, Stoick felt cold. He looked around for any source of light. What he found instead were shadows of himself, looking at him coldly.

"What are you doing out!" The shadow spoke.

Stoick realized that that thing was using his own voice, his own words against him.

The shadows continued to taunt him.

"Every time you step outside, disaster falls."

"I have your mess to clean up."

"Why can't you be normal?"

"This is serious son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you!"

"You walk like us."

"You talk like us."

"You think like us."

"No more of...this!"

As the shadows taunts get louder and louder, Stoick couldn't believe what he's hearing. This surely can't be him; he's been good to Hiccup. But the words were clear and hard as stone. Stoick recognized that those words used to come from his mouth, and he spoke to Hiccup that way.

"All these years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen."

"I almost gave up on you."

"No," Stoick said weakly, "was I really...?" He couldn't believe he said those things to the only living family member he has. What was worst was that he realized he was never there for Hiccup, he never was the father he was supposed to be.

"You're right Mildew. The village has endured more peacefully without Hiccup running around breaking stuff. Maybe it's a good sign he's gone for now."

"As long as you are on my island, you will obey my rules,"

"He's the villain!"

"I have no son!"

Suddenly, an axe came through the tornado, slicing it away. "Stoick!" Gobber cried out as he raced to his friend.

Stoick was frozen with shock. These words hit him to the core, and were horrible. What made it more horrible was those exact words came out of his mouth, and were used against his son. In a flash, all the years replayed in his mind. All the times he would go out and leave Hiccup at home, scolding Hiccup for things he didn't do, and watch as his citizens disregard Hiccup as a heir. The worst memories that Stoick witnessed were the time Hiccup was crying in his room at night, and he did nothing to comfort him.

"Oh Odin, what have I done?" Stoick said to himself.

"Let's see," Pitch said making nightmare dust around him. "You disowned your son, your obsession with the nest drove you to a madden state, and you have pretty much led your entire village here to die."

"What are you talking about?" Gobber asked speaking for Stoick.

"Oh," Pitch said as if he's surprised. "Didn't Hiccup warn you about this place? Oh, of course not, you walked away from him without listening to him. Story of your life isn't chief? Well, I won't keep you waiting..." He disappears into a black smoke. Then a giant roar can be heard that shook the whole mountain shook. Rocks began to fall and the ground rumbles.

Stoick got back to his senses and he and Gobber ran from the cave.

"Get clear!" Stoick commands his village. They ran from the mountain in fear as a wall bursts open. Soon a giant dragon came out from the wall and roared into the sky.

"Beard of Thor, what is that?" Gobber said in fear.

Stoick looked up to see this monster came through the wall. It was bigger then any dragon he's ever seen, almost bigger then the mountain at home. It truly looked like regnarock has come, and he released it.

"Odin help us," Stoick said filled with horror.

Laughter can be heard from a top of the dragon. Pitch grabs hold on the spikes on its back and seems to enjoy the terror down below.

"If I'd knew this land was filled with such terrors, I would've come here a long time ago," he said with a sickening smile. "Let's make sure they don't escape."

The red death obeyed Pitch and began to stomp of a few Vikings. They retaliate by firing the catapults at him. But the rocks bounced of the dragon, with no effect. The red death easily stomped on one of them with very little resistance.

Stoick turned to the rest of the Vikings running for the ships. But he saw that was a bad idea; there is no way they can set sail before the dragon attacks.

"No! NO!" He shouts to stop them.

The Red death saw the Vikings heading towards the ships. It then breaths out a mile long fire breath at the ships, burning every signal one of them. The Vikings jumped into the water to avoid the burning masts crashing down. Toothless became trapped in the flames, still chained up. If fear was taken hold of the dragon, it has now. Not for his death, but to not see his friend again.

Pitch was having the time of his life, seeing everyone in fear. "Let's turn the heat up some more!" With a flock of his wrist, some other dragons came out of the cave. But they were different then the usual one, they were covered in a dark shade with very thin slits in their eyes.

Pitch signals the dragons to swoop down and attack the Vikings below. They obeyed him and wreaked terror to the Vikings.

Gobber managed to catch up to Stoick. "Smart that dragon," he said. "Course it helps to have the master of darkness up there."

Stoick payed no mind to his friend. He looked around to see all the destruction around him. All this fire, and death, none of it would happen if he listened to his son's warnings.

"I was a fool," he said to himself.

"So true..."

'That voice...' Stoick quickly turned around to see something he never thought he would see he. His son was here, Hiccup was right behind him. But something was way off. The thing behind him had Hiccup's voice and his form, but is want him. This boy was all in darkness, colour and all. It was almost like Hiccup's shadow. The worst feature was the eyes, the golden, cold eyes.

The figure smirks as it taunts Stoick. "All you had to do was listen to me, and all of this could've been avoided. But old habits die hard."

"Stop it," Stoick whispers in a plea, not wanting this kind of torture.

"Why?" It said raising an eyebrow. "After all, that's what you do best. You've stopped everything I wanted to do, and try to shape me into something like you."

The figure then changed its form, to look like Stoick.

"You wanted this," it said. "It's what you dreamed all your life. Your son out of the way, you found the dragon nest, and you led your tribe with your ambitious plan. You just charged in head first into this, not listening to anyone's concerns, especially your son. How does it feel to have no-"

The figure was cut off by Gobber's axe slicing through it.

"Listen Stoick," Gobber said pulling his friend back. "You need to snap out of it. Your people are in trouble, and are looking to you to lead. We can work out the problems later, we need to focus on the now."

Stoick shook his head before looking at the giant beast destroying the catapults, and the shadow man on top.

But there is no real way to escape, not with the boats on fire. The only option is to hope for some miracle Odin can provide. The only chance for that is to make sure his people will be safe.

He finds Spitelout and calls out an order to him. "Lead the men to the far side of the island." His brother nods, acknowledging the order and started to lead the men away from the dragon. Stoick then turns to Gobber, "go with the men."

Gobber shakes his head and follows Stoick. "I think I'll stay," he said, "just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy."

"I can by them a few minutes if I give them something to hunt," Stoick said pointing to the Red death.

Gobber grabs his hand and clenches it. "You and I can double that time."

Stoick was touched that Gobber is willing to go to Valhalla with him. It would be a great day. Stoick will pay for his mistakes and Hiccup will be safe back on Berk.

Both men charge at the Red death, with their weapons raised above their heads and yelling with mighty roars.

Pitch led the Red death to look at them, chuckling on how idiotic these two are. Don't they know that no matter what these Vikings do, there's no hope. But these two intrigued him; they both have close relationships with Hiccup. Destroying these two would crush any spirit that boy has left.

"Hmmmm," he said rubbing his chin with his fingers. "The mentor...or the father... Why not both." He smiles a grin as the Red death draws its head back to prepare barbecue them.

KABLAM!

Suddenly a fire explosion burst on the Red death's back, almost hitting Pitch with its flames. Stoick and Gobber were not as surprised by this as Pitch was.

"What?!" Pitch said angry as he turns his head to the sky.

Flying above him was Jack Frost flying next four dragons with people on top of them. He can see a set of twins riding the Zippleback, the Scottish princess riding with a muscle kid on the Monsterous nightmare, Rapunzel and a big kid on the Gronckle, and he seemed at Hiccup riding with a girl on the Nadder.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs," Hiccup orders the teens. "Move Fishlegs! Watch your balance Merida!"

Stoick looked up, surprised to see his son leading the teens... AND DRAGONS... against this beast.

"Look at us!" Tuffnut cries out with joy. "We're on a dragon! We're on dragons! All of us!"

"I think they got the idea," Jack said looking down to see every Viking almost stopping in their tracks to see the commotion in the skies.

"What the?..." Stoick mouthed, astonished at what he is seeing.

"Every bit of boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were," Gobber comments as he joins Stoick.

Stoick couldn't help but to nod his head.

Pitch however was not impressed, he growled almost like a dragon and points to the group. "Get them!" He orders his smaller dragon slaves.

Jack saw that couple of dragons heading their way and summoned a great gust of wind to blow them all off course.

"Nice one," Rapunzel comments to him.

"Thanks," he said.

Hiccup turned his attention to the Red death, seeing it whole for the first time. It was a lot bigger the anticipated. And having Pitch control the thing wasn't going to be easy to deal with. But as soon as he finds Toothless, he might be able to fight both of them.

First things first though, he has to keep both of them occupied. "Fishlegs, break it down," he said.

"Ok," Fishlegs said studying the beast. "Heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell!"

"Ok," Hiccup said before giving everyone's orders. "Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit, make it mad!"

Ruffnut smiles, "that's my specialty."

"Since when?" Her brother asks. "Everyone knows I'm more irritating."

"Just do what I told you!" Hiccup yells. "Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, you guys can see Pitch. Keep him focused on you, he'll let go of the other dragons."

"So basically, make him mad," Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Hiccup answers before leading Stormfly towards the boats. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Don't worry!" Rapunzel said as she and the rest of the riders charge at the dragon from behind. The red death swung its tail, causing them to drift apart from each other a bit. They flew upwards, to go along the big Guy's back, nearly hitting Pitch. He had to create a shield of shadows to drive the dragons away.

The twins went around to the Red death's head, and began to taunt it.

"Troll!" Tuffnut screams.

"Butt Elf!" His sister said.

"Bride of Grendel!" Tuffnut yells before he and his sister dodges a heavy fire breath.

Jack manages to get into the back of the beast and fires ice at Pitch. He shields it with a wall of shadows.

"Nice try Frost!" Pitch said before making shadow whips and attacking Jack.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Snotlout managed to guide their dragons to the Red death's eyes and started to bang away with their weapons and shields, making a clanking noise.

"Ummm, this thing doesn't have a blind spot," Fishlegs said getting scared.

"Then we make one," Merida said as she stands up on the Monsterous Nigtmare and fires an arrow into one of the eyes. The dragon reacts in pain, rearing its head to the ground.

Hiccup looked at every ship, looking for any sign of Toothless. But the smoke makes it hard to see anything. Suddenly, he heard a roar, a very familiar roar. He quickly looks to the sound, and sees his dragon stilled chained to the boat.

"There," he points to Toothless and leads the Nadder towards the position. He then switches places with Astrid and jumps down to the ship.

"Go help the others!" He orders her as he quickly goes to work to freeing Toothless.

Astrid nods and makes her way back to the battle in hand.

Hiccup pulls with all his might to get the muzzle off. "Ok bud, hold on!"

Just as Hiccup predicted, the shadows that were influencing the dragons were starting to wear off. Pitch was so focused to the fight between him and Jack; he didn't realize that his grip on the smaller dragons was disappearing.

Pitch kept whipping at Jack, who kept defending with his ice. Fear might've been believed here, but so was Jack Frost. The kids and people counting on him here were powering him.

Meanwhile, the group was having a easy time banging away on the shields. Slowly, the Red death started to show signs of effect, becoming dizzier.

"It's working?" Rapunzel said looking at the creature.

"Yes!" Fishlegs cheers, "it's working!"

But then the noise is starting to affect the dragons they're riding on, making them wince in pain.

As the Red death's head turned, it slammed right into the Monsterous Nightmare, knocking Snotlout and Merida onto the dragon's big head.

The Gronckle started to spin with dizziness.

"Uh oh," Fishlegs said in fear. "I lost power on the Gronckle."

Rapunzel held on to him for dear life. But her hands slip and she was flung off the dragon. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

Jack quickly looked to see her falling fast to the ground. He jumped of the back of the Red Death and flew fast, and caught her just in time.

Fishlegs quickly threw his weapon to Snotlout, who just manages to catch it. The boy then unfortunately went down with the Gronckle. The dragon however managed a nice clean landing on the floor, without injuring Fishlegs.

"I'm ok!" He screams with joy.

But then the dragon flipped over, crushing Fishlegs under its body.

"Less ok," he comments.

Thinking quickly, Snotlout took Fishleg's hammer and began to bash it into the dragon's eyes.

"I can't miss," he taunts. "What's the matter buddy? Got something in your eye!"

The dragon reacts by roaring in pain.

Astrid flies over head and calls out to him, "YAY! You're the Viking!"

Snotlout looked at her stunned; that was the first nice complement she's ever given him.

Merida prepared two arrows to jab into the beast's forehead. But they bounced off like a ball to a rock. She then turned around to see Pitch alone. She races to the crown of the dragon's head and prepares an arrow for Pitch's head. She got her target right and fires the arrow. However, instead of hitting him, it went through him.

"Oh right," Merida said, completely forgetting the last time she did that.

Pitch turned around and throws a whip that tied around her bow. She pulls back to free it from Pitch's grasp. But then the Red death moved its head, also moving Merida and Snotlout to the other side of it's head. Pitch let's go of Merida's bows and allows her to fall backwards. She lost her footing and almost falls off the dragon. She luckily grabbed on to one of the coral like horns on the dragon's head. Snotlout wasn't so lucky, he accidentally let go of his weapon and is barley holding on to the dragon.

"Oh no," Rapunzel said looking at the scene. She then turns to Jack. "Put me down and go help them."

He nods as he settles her down near Fishlegs. He then zooms to find Pitch so he wouldn't attack his friends. But as he reaches the Red death, Pitch disappeared from the dragon's back.

"Wha?" Jack said out loud in confusion.

At the same time, Hiccup was having a difficult time getting Toothless out of the contraption that's trapping him.

"Don't worry bud," Hiccup said to try to comfort him. "I'll get you out."

Toothless kept roaring at Hiccup, trying to tell him to forget him and save himself. But Hiccup would hear none of that; he would rather die trying then to give up and loose his best friend.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup looked up to see Pitch near the mast of the boat.

"Get away!" He shouts at him.

"Why are you doing this Hiccup?" Pitch asked in a caring tone. "What do think this will end? You know the Vikings consider you a traitor, and a screw up. So why help them?"

Hiccup talked as he focused back to freeing Toothless. "I owe them, for what I've done. Besides, their my tribe, and my family, and I'm going to save them."

"Your family?" Pitch questions in a joking kind of manner. "Your family disowned you remember."

I'm not talking about my father," Hiccup snapped. "I'm talking about Toothless. He was there for me when I needed him, so was Jack and Merida and Rapunzel, even Astrid. They were all there for me."

"For now... But once this is over, they will see you as Hiccup the useless again. They will see you as weak, pathetic and-"

"SHUT IT!" Hiccup screams. "I have just about enough of you talking! You may have fooled me once, but it's not going to happen again. I am not alone anymore! I have friends that depend on me, just like I rely on them. They were willing to risk their lives for me, helping me break through the darkness. Now it's my turn to help them, and to make up for what I've done."

Pitch laughed historically at that comment. "You really think you can just jump in, be the hero, and everything will be sugar and rainbows in the end. The Vikings will hate you."

"Maybe," Hiccup replied. "But I have to try. Nothing will happen if I don't try. And I am certainly not leaving my friends here to die alone."

"Then by all means, die with them!" Pitch disappears in a smoke of darkness as the tail of the red death came crashing down. It broke the mast, making it gallon to the boat and slicing it through the middle. Then the dragon stomped I the water, sending a wave top siding the boat.

Toothless was still in chains and was beginning to sink to the sea floor. Seeing his friend is unable to break free, Hiccup quickly swam down, pulling the chain with all his might.

But it was a losing battle. The chain is too thick and strong, and Hiccup was quickly running out of air.

Toothless tries to push him away, knowing that Hiccup can't survive long down here. He did not want to see his friend die on his account.

But Hiccup was relentless; he was willing to die to save his friend. With one final pull, he can feel his air almost gone, and was starting to black out.

Suddenly he felt a giant pull on his shirt, and it pulled him right out of the sea. He coughed a bit, getting air back into his lungs. He looked at the sea, seeing his rescuer dive back down. He couldn't believe who saved him.

"Dad?"

Stoick dove down to the bottom of the sea and found Toothless. At first the dragon was completely surprised to see the Viking here, and then became more surprised when Stoick broke the thing connecting him to the chains. He couldn't believe it; the Viking that tormented Hiccup and trapped him came to save him.

Stranger things have happened today.

Without needing to think about it, Toothless grabbed Stoick and flew him out of the water. He dropped him off bear Hiccup and shakes all the water off of him. He quickly saw the Red death and knew he has to end her reign, here and now.

He gestures the battle to Hiccup, and the two of them had the same idea.

"You got it bud," Hiccup nods his head and jumps on Toothless, preparing to take off and join their friends.

"Hiccup," Stoick said grabbing Hiccup's hand. Hiccup looked at his father, and not seeing his usual disproving stare or menacing glare, but a apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, for everything," he said.

Hiccup was taken by this; his father actually apologized for what he's done. Could Hiccup forgive this? All the years of abuse and hatred? But then again, it was also his fault that they're here, and he lashed out his anger at him, and the fact he kept Toothless a secret. In some way, they're both to blame for everything that's gone wrong today.

"Me too," he said in his own apologetic way.

Stoick eyes the battle, then back to Hiccup, "you don't have to go up there."

Hiccup shrugs and repeats words his father usually says to him. "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard."

Realizing this may be the last time Stoick sees his son, he holds Hiccup's hand with both of his, and looks him in the eyes. "I'm proud to call you my son."

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat, finally hearing those words from his father. "Thanks dad," he said as he lets go of his father.

In a split second, Toothless leapt off the ground and flying fast into the sky.

Astrid turns around and sees Hiccup and Toothless cutting through the air. "He's up!" She calls out. She then races to the twins and gives off an order. "Get Snotlout outta there!"

The twins nod and race to the dragon. Snotlout sees them and races to the end of the dragon's noes and jumps onto the twin's Zippleback just in time.

"I can't believe that works," Tuffnut said.

Merida managed to pull herself back on to the dragon's head, and was soon face to face with Pitch.

"Need a little help sweetie?" He asks mockingly.

"Not from you!" Merida yells as she takes an arrow and swipes in across his chest. But it phases through him like air, again.

"When will you learn?" Pitch said as he slowly makes a scythe in his hands. "No mortal weapons can hurt me!"

"How about some ice then!"

Hearing that voice caused Pitch to turn around, but only to be knocked off the dragon by a wave of ice. He landed hard on the ground, with Rapunzel looming nearby with Fishlegs and the Gronckle. The dragon stepped on his cloak, holding him down.

"Don't even think of moving," Rapunzel said with her arms crossed.

Meanwhile up on the Red death, Jack quickly got Merida and they flew away, while Astrid and her dragon were flying away in the opposite direction. The Red death saw them and inhales to suck them in. The Nadder tries desperately to escape, but the big dragon was too strong. Astrid looked behind her and saw all the razor sharp teeth, knowing this might be the end.

All the Vikings on the ground watch in horror, but then heard a familiar sound in the air. The sound of the most feared dragon swooping down to attack.

"Night Fury!" A Viking cried out.

"Get down!" Gobber ordered the men.

But the Night fury didn't go after the Vikings; Toothless's target was the Red death's head. It hit its mark with perfect precision. But it also made the Nadder loose balance and accidentally rocked Astrid off its back.

"AHHHHHH!" She screams as she is falling to the ground. Toothless made a quick summersault and got back to save her just in the nick of time. He looked down, seeing she's safe and gave her a gummy smile. He then flips her so she is back on her feet by the time he puts her back on the ground.

Astrid looks at the two of them, praying to Odin that they will be alright. "Go..."

Hiccup looks at the Red Death before turning his attention to Jack and Merida. "Can you two and Rapunzel make sure that Pitch doesn't get involve?"

They both nod their heads.

"What are you going to do?" Merida calls out to him.

"Me and Toothless got the big guy," he said before diving down towards the beast. He knows he needs to get this dragon away from this area. It will get everyone else away from the battle, and Pitch wouldn't be near to help it.

"Ok bud, let's see if this thing can fly," Hiccup said.

Toothless got the hint, and fires a fireball at the Red Death's head. It met it's mark and made the dragon stumble and fall to the ground, shaking the ground.

Jack flies Merida down with him and met Rapunzel, looking at Pitch being held down by the Gronckle.

"Do you think this will hold me!" he roars at everyone. "Fools, I'm the boogeyman! One mere dragon can't hold me!"

Merida pulls an arrow out and points it at him, "you're the fool if you can take us all."

Jack readies his staff to fire at Pitch if need be, "if I were you, I'd stay right there."

Then the ground started to shake as the Red death starts to spread its wings. With one giant push, the dragon was up in the air and began to chase Hiccup. Pitch looks up and smiles at a perfect opportunity.

'If Jack and his friends believe they're keeping me here, they won't go up to help their precious Hiccup. He won't stand a chance against that mighty beast. '

He tries to pull away from the gronckle, making everyone around him react by glaring and point weapons at him.

'Perfect,' Pitch thinks as he smiles a wicked smile.

Hiccup looked behind him and saw the Red Death charging through the sea stacks and having its eyes set on the two of them.

"Well, it can fly," Hiccup comments as he and Toothless dodge the red Death's teeth as it snaps close to them. Hiccup needed to put as much distance between him and the big guy. So he guides Toothless to weave around the sea stacks. Unfortunately, the Red death just goes through them like a rhino, destroying everything in its path.

Hiccup need's to think of something that can give him an edge, but what. In a quick look around he sees the skies above him all dark. It's a perfect place to hide a Night fury. Then he got an idea, a plan to get rid of the Red Death, one that just might work.

He motions Toothless to go up into the clouds, "Time to Disappear!"

Toothless kinda has the idea that Hiccup was thinking of, and moves into a steep climb into the clouds above. The red Death followed them and tries to chomp them. But they easily dodged it and disappears in the clouds.

The red death roars out in frustration, using her senses to seek out her pray.

With a loud screech, toothless came flying down and blasted a hole into its wings. The red death cries out in pain as it happens. Soon Toothless came zooming out again and hitting it on the other wing. Toothless kept going and going until there were about four to five holes in each of her wings.

From the ground, the Vikings and the group could see the light coming from Toothless's plasma blasts, but it was light lightning to them.

The red death had enough and fires out her fire trail all around her.

"WATCH OUT!" Hiccup shouts as he tries to steer Toothless away from the flame. But the fire did manage to catch the makeshift tail fin Hiccup made.

Hiccup looked at it to see it burst into flames. "Ok times up," he said focusing on the battle in hand. "Let's see if this works."

He had Toothless dive in front of Red death. It got its attention with all six eyes locking angry at them.

"come on!" Hiccup shouts at it, "Is that the best you can do?"

Toothless then makes a nose dive to the ground below, with the Red death hot on their trail. Toothless flew faster than he's ever done before, just barely holding on.

Hiccup could tell that the tail is starting to fail, making Toothless slightly unbalanced. "We're good bud, just a little longer," he said trying to steady them.

They can see ground was fast approaching; soon there will be no way to escape. The Red Death saw this and sees it's the perfect opportunity to burn them. It narrows its eyes and prepare to unleash it's fire.

"Hold it Toothless," Hiccup said, listening for the gas in the dragon's mouth.

There it is!

"NOW!" Hiccup cries out.

Toothless quickly turns around and sends a plasma blast inside the Red Death's mouth, igniting the gas inside.

The Red Death hiccup the smoke as the fire is back firing inside its body. Then it quickly realized that it's heading straight towards the ground in a blazing speed. Toothless easily moved out of the way and back into the air thanks to its wings. But the Red death had holes in its own, and when it tries to spread them out, the holes became bigger.

"NO!" Pitch screams as his dragon crashed into the ground and exploded into a fiery inferno.

As the explosion reached for the sky, Toothless and Hiccup realized they'll soon be caught in it. Toothless flies high as he tries to avoid the fire and the dragon's body. But soon, the tail fin was burned off, and Toothless was losing balance. The flames were soon going to overpower them, they had to get away.

But as they flew, the tail of the Red Death was falling in their direction. Toothless flaps his wings hard to get away, but without his tail he can't move anywhere.

"No, NO!" Hiccup cries out just at the Red Death's tail crashes into him and Toothless. It knocked out Hiccup and clipped him off of his dragon.

Toothless cries to Hiccup, seeing him falling fast into the fire. He struggles to get his balance but manages to dive down towards Hiccup to try to save them.

On the ground, everyone watches in horror of the scene. They can feel the heat coming from the fire, and see two figures being swallowed by the flame.

Pitch laughed hysterically seeing this unfold. "I suppose that's one guardian down."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	29. Hiccup's Sacrifice and Centre

**Hi Everyone, **

**hey guys, finally finished the newest chapter, and earlier then expected. so here it is.**

**just to say in case I don't have a chance to say it on the day. Happy Halloween everyone.**

**so with that out of the way, let's begin**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Fire quickly turned ash; it spreads and drifts down to the ground. It was quiet, like the grave. The wind was still, the sun refusing to shine through the darkness, and everyone was holding their breath. They all saw the Red death fallen to its demise and exploded into a giant inferno. But what if Hiccup and Toothless? They were nowhere to be found.

No one was more worried about their location then Stoick. When the way was clear he leapt into the ash ridden fog to find his son.

Meanwhile, Jack and the others are holding Pitch in place by the Gronckle's claw. The expressions on their faces describe how they were feeling. Rapunzel was starting to get very worry, Jack was getting angry for not helping him against the giant dragon, and Merida, well she couldn't decide whether to run out to look for Hiccup, or to jam an arrow in Pitch's eyes.

"Oh, poor Hiccup," Pitch said trying to feel ashamed. "I'm going to miss that boy."

"He's not dead," Merida said with a short temper.

"I'm sure," Pitch sarcastically said with a sickening grin. "I don't think he survived his little trip. I bet he's on his way to...what was it Vikings call in the afterlife?"

Without warning Merida grabbed pitch by his cloak and pulled him close to her angry eyes. "Don't you dare..."

"Merida no," Rapunzel said putting a hand on Merida's shoulders. "He isn't worth it."

"Besides," Jack comments while not taking a eye away from Pitch. "He's already lost."

Somehow, Pitch found that comment very funny. He started to laugh will throwing his head back. "Oh really?" He said. "I lost?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "we stopped you from spreading your corruption, and Hiccup destroyed your little pet. The Vikings and dragons will no longer be living in fear or terror. And as soon as Hiccup comes back, we will deal with you."

"I don't think so," Pitch said as he slaps Merida's hand away from him. "You're forgetting the big picture Frost. I don't want to just strike fear in this sorry little time line, I want to make the guardians no more. And as long as I keep you lot here, my minions are carrying out my orders in our time. Soon the Guardians will cease to exist, and my nightmares will reign over everything."

"We will stop you," Rapunzel said very angry. "Once we're done here we are going to kick your butt."

"Really? And what about Merida's time," Pitch said with an raised eyebrow. "If I understand correctly, you need to go there to get the thing you need to stop me."

"We will go there and stop you," Merida hissed at him.

"Going to be hard with one of your company gone."

"He has survived!" Merida snapped.

"Well, you'll just have to go look for him then. But don't be disappointed when you find nothing but a body of ash." Pitch makes a tornado of shadows and it starts to circle around him.

"No!" Jack yells as he blasts a shot of ice to stop him, but it just bounces off.

"Don't worry frost," Pitch said through his darkness, "I'm sure we'll meet again. And I'll be sure to send the family of DunBroch my condolences." As he laughs, the darkness swallows him and then vanished into the air.

The others looked at that spot with disbelief, "I can't believe we let him get away like that!" Jack yells with frustration.

Rapunzel rushes to his side and places her hands on his arms to calm him down. "Don't worry; we will get him next time."

"What could he be doing in DunBroch?" Merida wonders. "There is no reason to live in fear there. No one is ever really afraid, He'll be powerless there."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jack said. "Fear comes in all shapes and forms. He'll find something there."

"You think?" Merida said starting to become a little worried.

"Let's not worry about that now," Rapunzel said, "right now, we need to find Hiccup."

As soon as she said that, the other two nod and spread out to look for him.

Merida scanned her area for any signs of her friend, but instead she finds Stoick stumbling over the place.

"Hiccup!" He calls out desperately looking for his son to call back.

"Hiccup!" He tries again.

But still no answer.

"Son!" He shouts, not stopping the water appearing in his eyes.

Merida never saw this side of the chief, as if something was broken inside of him. Makes sense though, his son was lost somewhere in this mess.

But it also made Merida wonder if her mom is going through the same thing...

"OVER HERE!"

Both Merida and Stoick reacted to Rapunzel's voice and ran to that area.

When they reached it, they saw Jack and Rapunzel with sad faces. Then they saw Toothless, laying on the ground, almost motionless. His wings were folded infront of him. The saddle had no rider on it, it took some damage with scorch marks on it. Upon closer inspection, they see that tail fin and rod completely damaged and broken.

"It must've burned off during the fight," Jack concluded, but it didn't make him feel any hope. Toothless was here, but Hiccup was not.

Stoick was at a complete lost, his soul was broken in more ways than one today, but this was the deepest scar. He sank down to his knees and looked down at the ground. His son was not here, may have well been burned to ashes. It wouldn't have happened if Stoick didn't treat him the way he did, and charged in head first to battle.

He son was gone, and it was all his fault.

"Oh son," Stoick wallows in despair, "oh son. I did this..."

Rapunzel couldn't help but cry. She closed of her face in her hands, letting her tears soak them. Merida didn't fare better. Inside she was crying her heart out, but she couldn't show that. So she bows her head and refuses to look.

The rest of the Vikings finally caught up to them, but kept their distance. Gobber and Astrid pushed their way to the front, but are utterly stunned to see whys before them.

Astrid's heart almost stopped. Her face was drained with emotion. The person that made her feel again is gone, and she felt so alone. But instead of becoming stone like she normally does, she was on the verge of tears.

Every Viking either cried a tiny bit, or lowers their heads in honour. Some of the dragons that left the island came back to see the aftermath. They quickly conclude that the Night Fury and his Viking friend had slain the queen, and they were finally free. But the loss of them both weighed heavily in their hearts.

Everyone owed a lot to those two; it was because of them that their world is safe. But if everyone had more of an opened mind, they would've treated those two with the respect they deserved. Now it's too late.

Suddenly, Toothless let out a low quiet moan, and fluttered his eyes. Jack, Merida and Rapunzel are sort of happy that he is alive, but it didn't lighten their hearts to think Hiccup might be.

Stoick saw Toothless, and said something that needed to be said.

"I'm so...so sorry..."

Almost at that moment, a glow came from the tail rod.

Jack was the first one to notice this. "What's going on?"

That caught Merida's and Rapunzel's attention. They slightly look up to see magic dust moving from the rod and into the air.

It seems they are the only ones noticing this, as every Viking is still in a depressed state.

The three of them watch as the dust started to form into a physical object, a small green rock with a bronze leaf on it.

"Hiccup's stone," Merida said with her eyes wide.

The stone then flew down to in between Toothless's wings, and glows a shiny green light within them.

"Wait," Jack said with shock. "Does this mean what it means?"

"Could be," Merida said with equal shock.

When the light fades, Toothless opens his wings up to show a beat up, scared, and unconscious Hiccup in his paws. In the boy's hands was the magic stone.

Stoick immediately leaps up and picks up Hiccup in his big hands. He quickly removes his helmet to hear a small but strong heartbeat.

"He's alive," Stoick stumbles with emotion. "You brought him back alive."

Happiness erupted everywhere. The Vikings all cheered and clapped, while the dragons roared for joy. Astrid finally cried, but in a good way. As well did the other teens near her.

Rapunzel couldn't contain her smile as she nearly jumps to her feet. Merida tries to flick away any tears that might've accidentally come down, and put a smile on her face. Jack also couldn't contain the joy of the news, and nearly set the area on ice due to his emotions.

Stoick seemed to be the only one that was calm about this. But in his heart, he changed. He took his time and placed a hand on Toothless's head. "Thank you," he said quietly, "for saving my son."

As Merida look at Stoick holding Hiccup, her eyes drifted to the ground, and a puddle of blood. "What?" She said as she leans over to get a full view of Hiccup. Then she figured out where the blood was coming from.

One of Hiccup's legs from the shin down is missing.

"Oh gods," she hallowed as she quickly grabs everyone's attention. The ones near Hiccup instantly got what Merida was gasping about.

Thinking quickly, Jack made a big snow pack in his hands and placed it on the leg. The blood was quickly turning the snow red, but with his magic jack was able to keep the snow cool and white.

Stoick tore off his fur cape and ripped off a piece to use as a bandage.

"This will have to do until we can get him to the healers," Stoick said as he ties a knot in the cloth. He then surprising looked at the group before him, including Jack.

"Listen," he said with as much heart and soul as he can muster. "I am so sorry about everything I did to all of you."

The others don't really know how to take this guy. First he was planning to kill them, now he wants to make it up.

Rapunzel was the only one who stepped forward. "We can work on the apologies later," she said in a caring yet stern voice. "Right now, Hiccup needs attention."

"Your right," Stoick said lifting his boy in his arms. "But we need to get the blood to stop escaping from him."

Rapunzel smiles as she starts to unbraid her hair.

"I think I can help with that."

* * *

The Light of the warm sun reached Hiccup. It felt warm and welcoming. He moved his heavy head and flutters his eyes a bit.

He heard a faint moan, a familiar moan. Then he felt something big and wet touch the side of his head. When his vision starts to come back, he can see his reptilian friend nearby with he's eyes looking at him.

"Hey... Toothless..." Hiccup said finding strength in his vocal cords.

He then starts to get a sense of feeling through his body. His fingers start to flicker, his head swivel around a bit, and he can feel his heart beat strong in his chest.

He can hear a soft moan come from the other end of his bed, and is rather surprised to see Rapunzel almost asleep, her head curled up in her arms. Her hair was spread to every corner of his bed and on top of him.

'What exactly happened to me?' He wonders. 'The last thing I remember was that tail coming down, and everything was black...'

His thoughts were interrupted when Toothless lean in closer to lick him.

"Good to see you too," he said trying to push him away.

But the dragon was relentless; he stepped on the bed to get closer to Hiccup. Unfortunately, he stepped on Hiccup's stomach too.

Hiccup groans and winces in pain, due to how heavy Toothless is. It also woke Rapunzel up.

"What? Where?" She said looking around with drool on her face. She then spots Hiccup fully up, and rush to clean herself to look more presentable.

"Oh Hiccup!" She said in delight. "You're up, I mean you're awake, I mean you're-"

"In my house?" Hiccup said looking around his living room. This was the last place he thought he would be. And it certainly the last place he would expect to see Toothless to be.

"You're in my house?!" He said while seeing Toothless jump high and clawed his way on the rafters above. "Toothless! Don't! Oh come on!"

"You should've seen him," Rapunzel said as she sits on the bed and starts to gather her hair. "He was so worried for you; he wouldn't eat or sleep for days."

"Really," Hiccup said still eyeing his dragon. "How long was I out for?"

"About two days."

Hiccup looked up to see Merida coming down the stairs, and Jack flying down to meet them.

"You had us worried too," Jack said giving Hiccup a hard cold pat on the back.

"Easy Jack," Rapunzel warned him as she braids her hair again.

"Two days?" Hiccup repeats as Merida joins everyone around Hiccup's bed.

"Yes," she said. "Three of you include toady. It would've been more if Rapunzel didn't have her hair trick."

Hiccup was still full of questions. "So what happened? Did we win? Where did Pitch go? Is my father alright? What about-"

"Whoa, one thing at a time," Jack said. "First of all, yes we won."

"The big dragon is no more," Rapunzel chimes in while finishing her braid.

"You father is alright," Merida said as she leans in to Hiccup. "But after what Jack did to him, it will be a miracle if he would ever get warm again."

"Hey," Jack yells at her. "At least I didn't tell him off! You...what you call him... A sniffling Jackanape."

"You froze his beard solid!" Merida retaliates.

"Anyway!" Rapunzel shouts, stopping this before it gets worst. "You father and the rest of the village is fine. And so are the dragons."

"That's great," Hiccup said with a smile. "So what else has happened?" He then saw everyone looking away really nervous.

"What?" Hiccup asked to make them tell him.

"Well," Jack said shaking his hand behind his hair. "There's some good news, some bad news, some really bad news and some interesting news."

That just made Hiccup more confused. "Let's start from the top."

"Well the good news is, you have your stone!" Rapunzel said with glee.

"Really?" Hiccup said with his eyes wide open.

As proof, Merida took the stone out of her quiver and placed it in his hands. Almost in an instant, Hiccup could feel the warmth and the sense of peace coming from it.

"Where was it?" He asks everyone.

"It came out of the metal rod from Toothless's tail thing," Jack said.

"Really," Hiccup said as he studies the stone between his fingers.

"It came when you almost died," Merida said. "By the way, don't do that ever again."

"I keep no promises," he said giving the stone back to her. She quickly puts it back into her quiver and positions it back on her shoulder.

"What about the bad news?" Hiccup asks.

"Pitch got away," Jack informs him.

"That's not too bad," Hiccup shrugs. "We'll get him next time. What about the really bad news."

Everyone proceeded to once again look away, almost in shame.

"What?" Hiccup asks. The stress is almost killing him.

Rapunzel stood up and looked at him with regret. "I'm sorry Hiccup. I did the best I could, I really did..."

"What?" He asked again.

Rapunzel said nothing but eyes at his blankets, around where his feet are. Hiccup quickly removed his covers to see a horrific sight.

Instead of being a left foot, there a peg leg that went up to his shin. The top part was made of a study wood. There was a metal hook that connects it to a big medal piece that levels off as a foot.

"I guess, my hair can't replace limbs," Rapunzel said. "I'm sorry."

Hiccup looked at the others, not being said at all. Instead, he swings with legs around and plant both his foot and his new feature on the floor, getting a sense of balance between them.

Toothless finally jumps down from the rafters and looked at him apologetically. Hiccup saw it in the dragon's eyes, the feeling of guilt. What he and Toothless did, it what made Hiccup become one-footed. But it also saved his life.

He raised his hand and patted Toothless. "It's alright bud," he said. "You did what you had to. You couldn't save all of me." He then looks to the floor, eyeing Toothless's missing tail fin. "But you had to make it even didn't you."

Everyone let out a small giggle or laugh. It was amazing that Hiccup could turn a serious and heartbreak scene into a heartwarming one.

Hiccup then turned back to his friends, "and the 'interesting' news?"

"We'll have to go outside for that," Merida said. "We can go whenever you feel like your ready-"

Without a second thought, he slowly stood up from his bed.

"I didn't mean we can go now," Merida said a little worried.

"It's ok," Hiccup said trying to get his balance on his new feet. "My curious nature will kill me more then this leg."

He then signals everyone to give him space to walk on his own. The first step on his normal foot seems fine. But as he steps with his new leg, the pain overcame him. It made him fall forwards a bit. Luckily, Toothless was right there to catch him.

"Thanks bud," he said.

"Maybe you should walk with him for a bit," Jack offers his suggestion.

Hiccup nods and used Toothless to balance his walk until he got a handle on it. When everyone made it to the door, Hiccup opened it slightly, the sun almost blinding him. But then a Monstrous Nightmare comes flying close to the door, roaring at him.

Hiccup panicked a bit and slammed the door. He wasn't too sure what's going on, is his village being attacked now?

"Oh boy," he said while catching his breath.

"Look again," Merida said as she gestures Hiccup to fully open the door.

Though a little hesitant, Hiccup opened the door again. He sees the dragon right there, but he also sees his cousin Snotlout riding on it.

"Come on guys, get ready!" He cries out and he leads other Vikings riding dragons away.

"What?" Hiccup gasps as he walks through the door and sees the worlds before him.

He was back at Berk, but it was much different than before. There were dragons everywhere, and not one of them is attacking the place. They were mostly on people's roofs, around huge bowls of fish, and helping Vikings repair any broken fixtures. The Vikings didn't seem bothered by the dragons, in fact some of them are riding on the beasts. All of the dragon killing art work was taken down, and everybody seemed to get along really well.

It felt almost like a dream to Hiccup, there's no way this could be for real.

"Jack" he said. "Be honest, am I dead?"

"No, but you gave it your best shot," Jack answers. Everyone starts to head towards the village, except for Toothless. He was staying out so Hiccup can get a full glimpse of his home.

"H-how is this possible?!" Hiccup said.

"Well," Rapunzel explains. "When you were in bed, you father wanted to take your idea and run with it. Sure it wasn't easy at first, especially with this cranky old guy and his sheep."

Hiccup can guess she's talking about Mildew.

"But after telling and teaching everyone what we learned from you, people began to bond with the dragons."

"They all wanted to make a change, because of you," Merida informed.

That sparks a thought into Hiccup. How his stone showed up the way it did, and the way he made an impact to the rest of his tribe.

"I think that might be it," Hiccup said looking out to his village. "My centre...is change. I didn't conform to what my tribe thought of me, I went and try something new. It inspired people to think what they feel is right and wrong, and to go for a new experience. I guess North was right, there is more to me than meets the eye."

"That's one way to put it," Jack said with a smile.

"It turns out all Berk needed was a little of ...this," Merida said as she gestures to Hiccup's whole being.

"You just gesture to all of me," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Most of you," Merida joked as she points to the peg leg.

"Very funny," Hiccup sarcastically said, feeling better walking with his new leg.

That made the whole group start to laugh a bit. The sound of their laughter caught the attention of the nearby Vikings, who immediately dropped what they were doing.

"Hey look! It's Hiccup!" They shout in happiness.

Almost everyone Viking stopped and clapped really loud as the group walked into town. Hiccup was overwhelmed with joy and happiness. The tribe was cheering for him, being him.

Suddenly, a tiny little fairy came flying by, and lands on Jack's shoulder.

"Hey Baby tooth," he said. "Where have you been?"

She angry chirps that she was waiting for them to come back at the arena since she was flicked away. During that time, she was locked on the other side of the Terrible terror's cage and spent the couple of days avoiding being the dragon's snack.

"Sorry bout that," Jack said joke fully.

"Coming through! Make way, make way."

The group turned their heads to see Stoick making his way through the crowd, with Gobber right behind him.

The look on the chief's face was priceless; it was like he was seeing a ghost.

"Dad," Hiccup said with concern.

"Son," Stoick replied. He then races to Hiccup and picks him up in a bear hug.

Unfortunately, it was also crushing his rib bones. "Dad," he gasps. "I can't breathe."

Stoick slowly puts him down and kneels to meet him eye to eye. "I'm just so happy you're alright."

"Thanks dad," Hiccup said loading the tensing between his bones.

Then Stoick turned serious and sincere, "Hiccup, i know I said it before, but I am so sorry for everything."

Hiccup looked at his father, being strong yet broken at the same time.

"Can we start over?" The chief asked. "Would you give me another chance?"

Hiccup didn't hesitate for a second, and nods his head. He's waited so long for his father's love and respect, and now he was getting it. And it wasn't for him acting like his father, it was for being himself. And now they can live as they're supposed to be, a family.

Stoick pulls him in for another big, bone breaking hug. As he pulls away, he felt a hard jab to his arm. He turns around to see Astrid beside him, looking slightly angry.

"THAT'S for scaring me," she said.

Hiccup stuttered with his words in revelation of her punch. "What! Is it always gonna be like this? Because-"

He was cut off when she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

All the Vikings in the area aww as they see the two new love birds.

As Astrid leans away, Hiccup sheepishly smiles. "I can get used to this."

She returns his smile with one of her own.

Gobber then pushed his way through the crowd with an arm full of stuff.

"Glad to see you're awake," he said with a smile. "How do you like the leg? I added a little Hiccup flare to it. Think it will do?"

Hiccup looks down and moves his leg to get a good view of his new foot. "I may make a few tweaks, but I love it."

Gobber then hands him the stuff he carried. Hiccup can already tell that he's got a new saddle and a new tail fin for Toothless.

Speaking of Toothless, he began to charge into the village.

"Night fury!" Someone cried.

"Get down!" Another said as Toothless lept onto his shoulders. He then bounced of him and another set to land near Hiccup.

He giggles as he drops the things and pats his friend on his head. "Bud, thank you, you are amazing."

He then leans in and gives his best friend a hug. Hiccup smiles and says something that sounds like a dream from his past, that he feels he should share now.

_"I had a dream_

_You were there_

_High above the clouds somewhere_

_Rain is falling from the sky_

_But it never touches you_

_You're way up high"_

A group of Vikings nearby got a sense of melody from him, and began to play on a fiddle and several other instruments. Hiccup and Toothless like the beat and began to move their bodies and heads to it.

_"No more worries_

_No more fears_

_You have made them disappear_

_Sadness tried to steal the show_

_But now it feels like many years ago"_

Astrid smiles and joins in their little circle of fun and began to sing too.

_"And I_

_I will be with you every step"_

The teen Vikings were also having the sense of fun in this.

_"Hey! Hey!"_ They scream.

_"Tonight"_ Astrid continued.

_"I found a friend in you_

_And I'll keep you close forever"_

Hiccup grabs her hand and they began to side step together

_"Come fly with me," _Hiccup said

Astrid smiles and sings with the other teens nearby. _"oh-oh oh-oh."_

_"Into a fantasy" _Hiccup continued

_"oh-oh oh-oh."_

_"Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be_

_Come fly with me"_

Soon, everyone in the area are enjoying this show. They began to clap along with the beat.

Hiccup let's go of Astrid and gestures to his friends to come and join him, not wanting to make them feel left out.

They all shrugged and stepped right on to the dance floor.

**"**_We can fly all day long_**,"** Jack said

_"Show me the world, Sing me a song" _Rapunzel chimed in

_"Tell me what the future holds,"_ Merida said with a smile.

_"You and me will paint it all in gold!"_

Hiccup was internally grateful for his friends staying by his side, helping him when he needed them.

_"And I"_ he said.

I _will believe your every word"_

The three of them join Hiccup and the middle and preformed a synchronized dance. _"Hey! Hey!"_ They scream

_"Cause I"_ Hiccup continued

_"I have a friend in you"_

All four of them joined together for the last part.

_"We'll always stay together"_

_"Come fly with me,"_ Hiccup sang by himself

_"oh-oh oh-oh" _the other three sang

_"Into a fantasy,"_

_"oh-oh oh-oh"_

_"Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be_

_Come fly with me"_

As everyone continued to dance and having a good time, smiles never left their faces.

_"Hey!"_ Everyone shouts.

Just then, Stoick came forward onto the floor. Everyone stop to see him approach Hiccup, taking his big hands and placing them in Hiccup's small dainty ones.

_"And I" _he said.

_"I will be with you every step,"_

Hiccup listened to his father's words, letting each one hit his heart.

_"Tonight_

_I found my son in you_

_And I'll keep you close forever"_

Hiccup smiles as he holds his father's hands tight.

_"Come fly with me"_ he said.

_"Into a fantasy,"_ Stoick said with a proud smile.

_"Where we can be_

_What we're meant to be,"_ Hiccup told him, with Toothless poking his head between them and nuzzling them.

_"Be a family!"_ They both said together.

Soon the beat came back, and Rapunzel, Merida, Jack and the teens all sang the chorus of the song.

_"Come fly with me,"_ they sang

_"oh-oh oh-oh,"_ the other Vikings sang and danced.

_"Into a fantasy"_

_"oh-oh oh-oh"_

_"Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be"_

Hiccup turned back to all his friends and joins in everyone on the last line.

_"Come fly with me!"_

Soon, a big party was formed with the village. Everyone was celebrating and having a good time. The dragons were either eating from the fish bowls, or soaring though the skies with the Vikings.

Hiccup wasted no time getting Toothless ready to fly and to test out the new gear. He loved the new tail fin and the skull drawing on it.

"Come on," Astrid said on her Nadder that she named Stormfly.

"Ready bud?" Hiccup asked as he jumps on to his friend.

He responded with his usual gummy smile.

Within seconds, both dragons took off and raced around the village on great speed.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, seeing she was loving the view and adrenaline from up high. The feeling of the wind rushing through your hair, and the force on your body, she loved it.

Hiccup was extremely happy that now everyone can share his world, especially Astrid.

Who would've thought that the girl, who wanted to kill you one day, ends up being your girlfriend the next.

Merida and Rapunzel were happy on the ground for the time being. They knew it sucks that they can't bond with a dragon of their own. But they don't really want to explain to their parents why they will have a dragon following them. Best to stay within their time line rules.

Jack on the other hand was in the sky, trying to keep a mental note of all the dragons he sees. He wants a story to tell Jamie the next time they meet. Maybe he can sneak a terror in his shirt and give it to Jamie as a gift.

But then he quickly realized that was probably a bad idea. Jamie's mom hates it when their dog scratches the couch, it would be a disaster with a fire breathing dragon. So he'll have to make do with just a story.

'Wait till the other guardians hear this though.' He thought.

After about an hour or two, the party is still going on, but it's moved to the great hall. It wasn't a fancy party like snoggletog usual is, but it was a party none the less. Stoick sat on his throne, telling Hiccup the plans to repair the village. But Hiccup's mind was on other things, and the big quest he's on.

"Dad," he said. "I can't stay and help."

"Why not?" Stoick kindly asks.

"Well," Hiccup began. "Pitch is still out there, causing trouble. He's going to attack my friend's homes, and I have to help stop him."

"But you barely woke up," Stoick said. "You're still injured, and your leg-"

"I'm getting used to it now," he said. "But Pitch won't stop spreading his darkness. He might come after here again, I can't let that happen. Besides, my friends did everything to help me, it's only fair I help them. They're counting on me, and I need to help finish this quest."

Stoick sighs before giving his verdict. "You have a point son. The man's magic is strong, and if you were chosen to help stop him, well I couldn't be prouder. But I will ask if you rest tonight and gather your strength. You're gonna need it."

Hiccup smiles as he thanks his dad. He turns around to leave and join his friends.

"Oh, and Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned back to see his father smiling at him.

"Welcome home, son."

Hiccup smiles back, sensing those words true meanings now. For 14 years he's lived on this island, but now it truly feels like home. He has friends and family and now a home, Berk is pretty much perfect now.

With that in mind He rushes to where his friends are sitting with Toothless. The girls were just eating some food while saving a plate for him. Jack just leans against the wall, playing with some snowflakes in his hands.

"Well, my dad gave us his blessing," he told them as he takes a seat. "But we have to rest tonight so we can be ready to go tomorrow."

"Sounds fair," Rapunzel said eating a leg of yak.

"So we'll be off to DunBroch," Jack said making some more snowflakes for the kids playing a little aways from him.

"Yeah," Merida said looking down at her mug. There was defiantly mixed emotions swirled in her. She'll be going home; she'll see her family again. But at the same time, there're the lords that will be pushing for a marriage. And what did they do with her gone of about a week and a half. What happened in her kingdom in that time?

"Are you ok?" Rapunzel asked, sensing Merida's concern.

She snaps back to reality to look at her friends. "It's nothing," she said. "Just don't know what to expect."

Rapunzel smiles as she grabs hold of Merida's hand, "whatever's going to happen, we'll get through it together."

The boys nod in agreement, making Merida feeling slightly better.

Then Toothless came into view, licking Merida's face.

She giggles as she pushes him slightly away. "Thanks toothless."

"It's too bad he can't come with us," Jack said while twirling his staff. "It would be cool to have a dragon on our team."

Hiccup looked at Jack as if he's nuts. "Ummm, you're forgetting Jack, he's coming with us."

"Really?!" Rapunzel said in surprise.

Hiccup nods and shows off his dragon ring. "Emily said as soon as we found each other, toothless can come on this journey with us."

"That's amazing!" Rapunzel shouts with glee.

"Yeah," Jack agrees. "This is going to be way more fun."

Merida nods as she drinks from her mug. "Let's toast to our new companion, and to one step closer to defeat Pitch!" She said as she raises her mug.

Hiccup and Rapunzel grab their mugs, while Jack makes a mocked one out of thick ice.

"Yeah!" They cheer as they clank their mugs together. Feeling ready to face whatever comes at them now.

* * *

**so we are leaving Berk and headed out to the Scotish lands of DunBrouch. what could await our heroes? read and find out.**

**Song: I****nto a fantasy by alexander rybak**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	30. Dreams turned to dust

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is another chapter for this story. **

**Now for the future chapters, I might take a little longer to upload them for two reasons. one, I'll be posting another story soon and a lot of people wanted me to make that story. two, as some people can see I'm a huge OUAT fan and now they are doing brave. I'm gonna watch and see if I can add little spinets to the story that combine the two,**

**speaking of that, I also finally read the Jack Frost story by william joyce. if you haven't read it yet I recommend it. the pictures alone in that storry are beautiful. but now I've read it, I'm like...oh crap. I have to add bits of that story in somehow. tall order since I'm half way down. but I still want to be true to the franchise, so wish me luck with that.**

**with that said, please enjoy.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Three days earlier...

With a whirl wind of dust, Pitch was back in his cold, dark lair. He looked around to see his slaves and minions just noticed he returned. They didn't greet him, or bow to him; instead they gave him space for him to walk back to his throne.

"What is with these kids?" He yells in frustration. "Not even an ounce of the kind of magic I can create, yet they defeat me. Even with a giant dragon I can't win!"

He slums in his throne with his head resting on his hands, thinking about his situation. Twice already, these kids have surprised him. Even though he allied himself with people and creatures who had a black heart almost as dark as his, these kids seem to beat him in every turn. He even turned one of them against the others, and yet Hiccup's light was able to break through with a simple apology.

Pitch looked at Hiccup's teeth, pretty sure that kid is still alive. Out of frustration, he threw the case far away as possible.

"You seem tense master."

Pitch look to see Tooth flying to the side of his throne. She looks as beautiful as she is dark. He sighs as she goes to the throne and rests her hands on the handle.

"These children..." He said. "I don't know how they find the strength to beat me."

"But no one can truly defeat you," Tooth said. "You are darkness, you are fear..."

"And yet they seemed to beat fear," Pitch yells as he jumps out of his throne. "Even in a world where fear is the norm, they still seemed to give the people hope and light. They are really getting on my nerves."

Tooth flew beside him, with a concern look. "But you will win in the end," she said. "These children are fighting a losing battle. They will face defeat in the end, and you will be victorious."

Hearing Tooth say these words makes Pitch feel incredibly better. He turns to her as she lets her feet touch the ground.

"I knew there was a reason I turned you first," he said.

"It's so you can keep all the teeth on guard," she replies. "Making sure the guardians don't use them."

"Well, there's that," he said.

He then looks to the globe, seeing fewer lights there then last time. Pitch took in a deep breath, feeling his power more and more. It was perfect; the children of the world are losing faith and hope. This was making Pitch's ultimate plan work to perfection. The guardians are getting weaker and weaker, while he gets stronger. It's only a matter of time before the guardians are his, and he will rule the world with his darkness.

But those children are still a problem. They've been able to beat him in every turn. They are an unpredictable sort. Pitch doesn't know what their quest is. He knows they are looking for something, something to defeat him. Why else would they travel back to their own times. From what he's seen, these are places that they would dream of leaving for good. So why go back?

Pitch feels Tooth's light hand on his cheek, rubbing the side of his face.

"Master," she said while turning Pitch's head to see her. "There will be darkness everywhere. There is nothing those children can do to stop it."

Pitch smiles his usual smile as he looks down and sees Tooth holding a canister with a spunky red head on it. "Indeed."

He takes the teeth and looks back at Tooth. "Go out and spread more fear, make sure you find your fellow guardians. I need a moment alone to plan my next move."

"Yes master," she said before bowing and flying away.

Pith walks back to his throne and studies the case. He knew Merida was certainly a brave woman, and that she is a strong fighter. Breaking her will be a challenge. He opens it and studies her memories, trying to pick out a point that will aid him. He looked towards where she is in her life now, and found the area where her betrothal is.

After a few minutes, he saw her arguing with her mother, saying something that intrigued him.

"A beast, huh," he said to himself as he fingers his pendent. "Maybe we can pull some strings, and see what kind of magic we can do."

With a wicked smile, darkness surrounds him, taking him to DunBroch.

* * *

"Tree! Tree! Tree!" Sophie cheers while jumping up and down.

Jamie smiles as he helps his sister up to hang a shiny red ball on the tree. "There you go Sophie."

It was the week and a half before Christmas; it is a tradition for Jamie and his family to get his living room looking festive and ready for the celebration. The stockings were hung on the fire place mental and traditional figurines were placed. Santa was poised in the middle with the reindeer pulling the sled, while Angels were on the side playing the harp. The coffee table had a festive holly placemat with a bowl full of different kinds of nuts, from walnuts to chestnuts. Lights were hung at the window, switching colour with each blink.

But the big tree in the corner was the main attraction. It reached almost to the ceiling, thanks to the star on top. Lights circle the evergreen, making it shine with each colour. A May was underneath to hide the stand.

Jamie and Sophie were having fun outing up the ornaments. They had a wide range of everything in the box. From balls and stars, to superheroes and princesses. While Sophie puts on the ornaments at the bottom of the tree, Jamie did more of the middle and as high as he can. Though he did have to stop their dog from going into ornament box and getting slobber on them.

Their mother on the other hand watches them as she is near the phone. As much as she likes seeing her kids' smiles, she was worried about her husband. She looked to the window, seeing the snow continued to fall. The weather has been less predictable than ever. At first it would be just a light flurry, and then it will be an ice storm. Then it will be slush, and then a blizzard. Schools had to close earlier than expected and some stores had to close in fear of not returning home. Jamie's and Sophie's father worked for retail and had to go to work across town. But the storm picking up had Mrs. Bennett worried. On the news, they've said people had crashes along the highway, and people were advised to stay inside.

Unknown to everyone in the room, there was another figure watching in the shadows. Emily looked at the mother, sharing her worried. With the tree in her world on the verge of dying, the world's balance is shifting and things are getting worst and worst. But she does seem at peace seeing these children still baring a smile, even in the roughest times.

With Sophie adding a mermaid ornament, she ran to her mom and pulled on her pants. "Mommy, mommy," she said with a wide smile, "look at the tree!"

Her mother looked to the tree, seeing the work her kids have done. "It's perfect," she comments.

"Not yet," Jamie said running to the stairs. Emily backed away to see Jamie run to his room. She knows he would just phase through her, but it would still feel weird.

When he came back down, he brought a handmade snowflake ornament made out of paper. There was a bit of blue glitter on the tips of the flake, and a shiny blue ribbon was glued to the back.

Jamie wasted no time outing the snowflake near the top. "Now, it's perfect," Jamie said with a smile.

Emily looked back inside, smiling at Jamie's little craft project.

Mrs. Bennett smiles as she examines Jamie's ornament. "Jamie, this is lovely," she said.

"Thanks," Jamie smiles. "It's inspired by one of my friends."

"Which one?" His mother asks.

"Jack," Jamie answers. But then his smile vanished into a worried. He knows Jack is still out there, maybe fighting Pitch. That's gotta be the only reason why it's been so dark lately and the snow behaving terrible. Jack isn't here to control the snow, he must be fighting. Jamie just hopes he's arlight and that he'll come back safely.

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Bennett said while kneeling down to see her son.

"Nothing," Jamie answers unsure. "I guess I'm just worried about him, with this storm and all..."

"I know what you mean," his mother said while hugging Jamie close to her. "I feel the same way with your father. But I'm sure they're both safe and sound."

"Wish I can say the same," Jamie whispers with doubt.

Emily leans to the door frame, feeling sympathy for this family.

Mrs. Bennett pulls away to see her son still a little depressed. "Why don't you go call your friend?" She suggests.

That suggestion made Emily look up and surprised to see this family care so much. But she knows that calling Jack is never going to happen.

"He doesn't have a phone number," Jamie answers.

"What about his parents?" She asks.

"He doesn't really talk about them with me," Jamie said.

"That's sounds terrible," Mrs. Bennett said trying to understand.

That comment made Emily feel almost worst then dead. It made her look back to when she was a child, waiting for her father. If only she had a more open heart then she had back then, then maybe her father wouldn't cause all this. And as for Jack, he wouldn't be on this quest and he could hang out with Jamie. As for the boy's mom, she can only do so much to make her child feel better.

"I know you're trying to understand," Emily said to the mother as she looks at the two of them. "But how can you?" she knows her words will fall on deaf ears, but she need to say it to make herself feel better.

The silence was interrupted by the phone ringing. Mrs. Bennett quickly got up and answers the phone. "Hello?"

Jamie and his sister huddle around the phone, trying to listen to the whole conversation.

Mrs. Bennett nods her head a lot, and said 'yes' often. Before long, she sighs and hangs up the phone.

"Your father is alright," she informs her kids.

They respond by a huge sigh of relief and a smile. Emily also felt glad that the father was alright.

"But because of the storm, He's just staying over at grandma's and grandpa's house for the night." Mrs. Bennet explains. She then turns to her youngest child. "Speaking of which, it's time for bed Sophie."

"Awww," she whines, trying to hide her tiredness.

"Come on," Mrs. Bennett said as he picks Sophie up and carries her out of the room. Before leaving though, she turns to Jamie, "make sure you go to bed too. Maybe tomorrow you can go visit your friend if the weather's nice."

"Yeah," Jamie said with a small smile as he watches his mother carrying Sophie upstairs and the dog following them.

Emily looked in to see Jamie still visibly upset. She can only guess that he is worried about Jack, so was she. But Jamie must be aching in his heart, Jack became like a brother to him, and the two of them grew very close. Know that Jack isn't here, and the weather behaving like this, who knows what can this mean to a kid. She can only rely on her own experience of feeling alone and cold. Back when she had to fled from home and had to wait for her father who didn't come. Her loneliness turned to bitterness and it almost set her on the path of regret. She can't allow that to happen to Jamie. She promised Jack she'll keep him safe and sound, and she'll fulfill that promised.

She watched as Jamie goes to the window and look out at the snow, trying to find any hope of Jack might fly by. But with all the snow everywhere, it was almost hard to see anything.

"Jack," he prays to the dark sky. "If you can come back to me…that will really make my Christmas. I... I miss you..."

Emily walks in the room and sits on the arm of the couch, baring witness to Jamie's prayer.

"_Come out, moon..._

_Come out, wishing star..._

_Come out... come out..._

_Wherever you are_."

He looks out the window and watch as the snow drizzle down, white as stars in the sky.

_"I know you're in the dark,_

_But I'm as cold as a snowflake,_

_Come and find me."_

Emily looks to him, thinking back to when she was alone on that star, waiting for her father. She found herself remembering what she kept repeating over and over with her prayers.

_"I'm empty and alone_

_and my heart's about to break._

_Come and find me."_

Those words started to bring back a lot of miserable memories in her life.

They both fell a little sad as they look out the window

_"I need you to come here and find me,"_ they both said, feeling the same feelings of missing the ones they care about.

_"Cause without you I'm totally lost."_

_"I've hung a wish,"_ Jamie said as he places a hand on the window,

_"on the hidden stars,_

_It hasn't done much good so far._

_I can only dream of you."_

Emily stood up and walks behind him to try to comfort him as best she could.

_"Wherever you are."_ They both said together.

As Jamie looks down with a sad, longing look, Emily looks on to the dark snowy sky. Memories stirred inside her of all those nights, with her father in her life. She remembers the games they've played and the adventures they had. Even though now it's too late, she wished to take back every bad word she ever said about him, and to say she loved him. Sometimes, when she would sleep and dream, she would dream of him and how he would love her too.

_"But when the morning comes_

_and the sun begins to rise_

_I will lose you,"_ she said to that memory with regret.

_"Because it's just a dream,_

_When I open up my eyes_

_I will lose you."_

She would turn away from Jamie and the window and place a hand over her heart, with a tear almost ready to flow down her eye.

_"I used to believe in forever,_

_But forever was too good to be true."_

Jamie looked up to the window, wishing someone would hear his unbearable pain.

_"I've hung a wish on the hidden stars,"_

Emily joins him with her own wish and regret.

_"It hasn't done much good so far._

_I can only dream of you,"_

They both look down, thinking hard about the person they miss so dear.

_"Wherever you are."_

Emily then snap back to reality to hear Jamie almost close to tears. Seeing him, made her remember what she was like back when she was a child. She can't stand to see a precious little boy like Jamie hurt because of what Jack is doing to protect him. She had to make Jamie think that even though Jack isn't here, he's still in Jamie's heart. Something that took Emily a very long time to realize with her father.

So she raises her hands to the Christmas tree and flicked her fingers up to make a very small of frost that went around it. Jamie felt a tiny bit cold over his shoulder and turned to see what it was. He wasn't able to see Emily, but he saw her magic and making the tree shine with frost covered pines. She even touches the handmade snowflake ornament and made it shine like crystal.

The both of them had a bit of moment of happiness. Jamie for seeing the magic of frost, and Emily for making Jamie smile again. Then Emily walked to the window and made ice dance around it like a skater in a rink.

Jamie saw it and thought of Jack's magic is around him. It made Jamie think of what a great friend Jack is and how he can be a good friend to him.

Emily smiles, and thinks of a fun way she can protect Jamie.

_"I'll make you laugh,"_ they both said together.

_"I'll see you smile,_

_I'll be with you"_

_"Just for a while."_ Emily said with a smile on her face. The she walks to the centre of the room, and produce a small amount of snow to fall onto the tree.

_"Oh, I'll believe in you all the while!"_ Jamie cries out as he looks at the tree.

Emily also thought that this boy deserves a special treat with everything he's going through and made the aurora lights shine inside the living room.

But seeing Jamie having fun with her, made Emily remember when she was having fun with her father. She sadly dropped the lights and lowers her hands. While Jamie saw the magic slowly disappearing, his feeling of loss sweeps back in his heart.

_"I used to believe in forever,"_ they both said at the same time.

"_But is forever too good to be true?"_ Jamie asks to his own heart. Knowing he will grow up and that Jack is immortal. They're time together won't last forever, no matter how much he wishes it would.

_"I've hung a wish on every star,"_

_"It hasn't done much good so far." _Emily joins in with him.

_"I don't know what else to do,"_

_"Except to believe and dream of you."_ Jamie said look at the frost covered window and made a stick figure of Jack smiling at him.

_"I wonder if you're dreaming too," _Emily and Jamie said, hoping the answer is yes to both Jamie's friend and Emily's father.

_"Wherever you are."_ They both pray as snow continues to fall outside.

"Jamie," Mrs. Bennett calls from upstairs. "Bed time."

Jamie gives a small smile to his drawing before heading up stairs. Emily stayed in the living room, only watching Jamie go. She then goes to the window and made a small drawing of a little girl and a man holding hands.

_"Wherever you are..."_ She said softly and quietly.

With a wave of her hand, she cleared some of the frost to look outside in the sky. She saw some of the sandman's dream sand making its way through the sky and to the house. But that seems to be the only stream out there. With Nightmares roaming everywhere it's hard for anyone to have a good dream. But Emily is thankful that there are still a few dreamers around.

But as she looks out, she can actually see Sanderson, trying to work his magic in the sky. Emily touches the window, hoping he will see her and say hi. But what she saw just ahead truly horrified her. She saw Bunny on a roof of a nearby house and ordering a group of nightmares to surround Sandy.

He saw this and fights off as many as he can, but they were too powerful and overwhelmed him.

"NO!" Emily gasped as she bangs a fist to the window. She could only watch as the Nightmares devour her friend and then vanish into the sky. The golden stream of dream dust was slowly fading away into the sky, leaving the area dark.

"No," she whispers at what just happened. Pitch's gotten another guardian, and made him disappeared. Just like what he did before.

As Emily looked down, she could feel the tree getting weaker and weaker. The balance of the world is spiralling out of control.

She can even feel her own powers becoming weaker. She looked at her hand and her green sleeve was started to fade and crack, just like a dried up leaf in the sun. Her skin was getting paler and fragile. It made her kneel to the floor, and gasping in pain.

Emily looks at the drawing of Jack, with worry. "Jack...please," she said with a sad face. "Time is almost up, and everyone is losing hope. You and your friends have to stop Pitch, before it is too late."

* * *

The swirl of darkness made Pitch teleport to a small stone hallway. He looked around to see if he frightened anyone that was around.

Nope.

He listened intuitively to hear a sob coming from down the hall. He slowly crept his way down to see a slightly opened door, and a woman crying inside. The woman was sitting near a roaring fire, holding a burnt piece of wood on her hands.

As Pitch continued to look, he sudden felt a surge of power in his vines. It felt like he got a burst of energy and strength he's never felt before. His powers made him feel he can do anything he wants. It was so intense he had to pull away from the door and made a small portal to talk to his minions.

"What's happened?" He asks in anger.

"Great news master," Tooth answers on the other side. "We've got the sandman."

That news truly made his day. The one guardian that was truly a threat was taken care of, and he can no longer give children dreams. Now there's room for his nightmares to play. Soon the children will stop believing in the guardians, and he will rule. And the best part was that the sandman knows where North is. After some time, that information will spread to his minions and they will take him out. Christmas will be over and Nightmares will rule.

"Excellent," Pitch said with a cruel smile. "When you receive information, find North and take him. I'll stay here for a bit and keep those children occupied."

"Yes master," Tooth said before closing the portal.

Pitch smiles as he closed his portal. With the Sandman's powers added to his own, he can create whatever he wants. And with the powers he took from Mother Nature, he can bend the rules and change whatever, or whoever he wants.

He looked back into the room with the woman continued to sob, and hatched a plan to destroy Merida's spirit and her kingdom. Soon he'll learn what the children's quest is, but in the meantime he has to get things ready when they arrive.

He slides into the room, making a dark shadow that filled the room. The queen noticed this and almost jumped in surprised seeing a dark figure at her door.

"Hello, your majesty," Pitch said with a mocked bow.

"Who...who are you?" Elinor asks very suspicious.

"I don't mean to offend you," he said with a wicked smile and locking the door behind him.

"I just have some information of your daughter"

* * *

**uh oh, just when you think things couldn't get worst.**

**Song: W****herever you are by barry coffing and vonda shepard from Winnie the Pooh Grand Adventure (Ah, memories)**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	31. The Scottish lands

**Hi Everyone, **

**I know this chapter is very short, shorter then normal. but I will have a big chapter to follow later. I've just been pretty busy cause now I have two stories to work on at the same time. but it is a good chapter. the group finally made it to Merida's home in DunBrouch. a place where magic resides as deep as traditions. how will everyone react to this place? and What has Pitch done? just to remind people he's been there three days before the group's got there. so let's see what happens.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The clouds move away from the sun, letting it shine down on the Scottish lands below. The eagles glide though the sky, looking for their pray. One lucky bird spots a small mouse scattering in the grass that's surrounded by a circle of stones. The mouse seemed to be separated from the rest of the pact. A perfect snack.

With great haste, the eagle started to swoop down and opens its talons to snag the mouse. But as it got close, the winds changed drastically and a blue magic whirlwind appeared out of nowhere. Scaring the eagle and the mouse away.

Out of the portal popped out Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, Baby tooth and Toothless, hurling them to the hard ground below. They all groan as they struggle to stand up as the portal disappears.

"Oh," Rapunzel groans while holding her stomach, feeling just as sick as last time. "That was the worst one yet."

"I hear you," Jack said leaning on his staff for support.

Then everyone heard a sickly groan. They all look to Toothless, who was new to this experience. His face grew green and he looked like he was trying to hold something down.

"Ummm Hiccup, is your dragon gonna be ok?" Merida asks while getting worried.

"Yes…No," he said though very unsure. As he got up he stepped backwards a bit. "Best to give him some space, just incase."

Everyone took that hint and stepped back. Toothless felt something coming up his throat, something gross. Soon he couldn't contain his upset stomach and barfed out a lot of fish all on the grass floor.

"Ewe," everyone said in disgust. But they became even more disgusted when Toothless ate that pile of half eaten fish.

"Ok," Rapunzel said turning away, becoming green, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jack ran to her side and held her to give her balance. "Easy," he said quietly.

When everyone felt better, they looked around and marvelled at the ancient stones around them. Then seemed very ancient, but also had a mystical feel to them. They all seemed to have patterns and symbols engraved in them,

"Wow," Hiccup said while studying one of them. "These are incredible."

"I agree," Rapunzel said looking around. "So this is your home Merida?"

"We're at the ring of stones," Merida told everyone.

"Obviously," Jack said in a joking manner.

"Just outside of my kingdom," Merida continues. "I can't exactly tell the portal to send us to my throne room and we just show up infront of everyone. That would be very bad."

"I hear you there," Hiccup said, agreeing with that statement, remember his dilemma with Berk and the thought of just appearing in front of everyone, and then explain to everyone your new friends and where you've been for days.

"So I picked this place," Merida gestures to the stones around them. "It's just outside, where no one can see us yet."

"Good plan," Jack said with a smile.

"Probably a good idea no one saw us being sick," Hiccup said while rubbing Toothless's head. "That time through the portal was horrible."

"Yeah," Jack said while twirling his staff over his shoulder. "I'm surprised we haven't seen a blue phone box yet in there."

He giggled to himself before looking at the others. He saw no one got his reference; their facial expressions were either confused or annoyed.

Jack groaned a bit, he should've expected this outcome, "forget I said that."

"With that out of the way," Hiccup said while rolling his eyes. "What do we do now?"

Everyone turned to Merida, hoping she had some idea where to go.

Merida looked at them, not entirely sure how to lead. She's seen her mother do it all the time, but now people are looking for her decision. She can't start looking for her stone by just searching the entire forest. That'll take way too long.

She then thought back to the riddle Emily gave them. 'The stone will be where your heart is?' But that didn't make any sense to Merida. Her heart isn't in one particular place, certainly not at her castle. There she felt trapped, confined by the rules and traditions her mother placed on her. Still, might as well start there, just to clear that place. Besides, it would be interesting to see what her kingdom has gone through since she left.

"We might as well start at the castle," Merida said. "I want to see what's going on there."

"Alright, let's go," Rapunzel said and started walk between two stones.

"Hold it," Jack said as he reached his hand out and grabbed Rapunzel's hair, making her stop. "Do you have any idea where the castle is?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment, but then grew disappointed, "nope," she said.

Merida giggled a bit, "don't worry, I know how to get there from here." She then looked at Toothless, and grew worried. "But...maybe it would be better if the dragon stays here."

Toothless looks at her and angry snorts at her.

"Why?" Hiccup asks.

"Well, you see," Merida said as she makes her way to Toothless to calm him down. "My father is known as the bear king, I don't want him to start calling himself the dragon king. The stories will never end."

"I gotcha," Hiccup said looking at Toothless. "But he should accompany us for a bit, through the forest. Just in case we run into anyone looking for you and we need a quick exit."

Merida huff a bit, knowing that Hiccup might be right. "Ok," she said before looking at Toothless. "You know I didn't mean it the way I did, I was only looking after your safety."

Toothless forgave her a bit and allowed her to nuzzle him a bit, before getting her wet with slobber.

"Toothless, cut it out!" She cries as she giggles a bit. Everyone watching was cut in laughing a bit.

When everyone calmed down a bit, they began their journey towards to Merida's kingdom.

"Keep an eye open," Merida warns everyone. "This is bear country."

Though the path Merida's taking them on is a pretty tough one, full of tree roots and wild plants. Merida power walks through everything as everyone follows behind. Jack was having an easy time flying over the path, while Rapunzel just carefully walks over the roots. Hiccup and Toothless we're having the most difficult time getting through. Toothless because he was to big with his wings, and Hiccup because he was still getting use to his new foot.

"Ok, lift the leg up like this..." Hiccup said to himself as he tries to walk around and over some roots. But one root seemed to latch around his metal foot, making him fall backwards.

Luckily, Toothless was there to catch him just in time.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said while regaining his balance.

Rapunzel looks back to see Hiccup struggling with his new foot. She decides to run back and hold his arm to help him "Are you gonna be ok?" She asks.

He met his eyes with hers and tries get his footing right again. "Yeah," he answers her.

Rapunzel continues to look at that leg, feeling remorse for not being able to bring it back. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup said as if she was crazy. "You did what you could. You got me on my feet, or foot, faster then what I could do on my own. So don't beat yourself up about me. You helped save me. So I'm one foot short, it will actually make it easier for me to fly with Toothless. It just needs a little getting used to, especially on solid ground."

"Yeah," she said, letting him go and passing her. "I wonder how it will do on ice."

"Don't give Jack any ideas," Hiccup warns her with as much seriousness he can muster, which made her broke out in laughing with him.

Meanwhile at the front of the group, Merida and Jack tread through the forest pretty quickly. Only Jack looked back to see the others taking their sweet time.

"We should stop here for a bit," he suggests to Merida. "Give the others a chance to catch up."

Merida looked back to see her friends not that far behind. "Alright," she said a little irritated.

Jack leans back on a tree, but then moves his head to see the tree has a hanging target on its trunk. On the target it seemed to be over a dozen arrows, all pointing to the bullseye.

"Whoa," he said examining it. "Is this your handiwork?"

Merida looks at it and nods. "Yeah," she said. "Whenever I have a day off of lessons and my mother's content watch, I come out here with my horse and we practice my shooting and go on mini adventures together." As if to prove her point, she grabs an arrow and shoots it at the target. It landed right between the arrows at the middle.

"Wow, nice shooting," Jack said very impressed. Baby tooth even claps for Merida.

"Yeah," Merida said looking at the target. "I've been practicing ever since I was a wee lass. My father keeps saying that learning to fight is essential, being a princess or not. I've always taken that lesson to heart, no matter how my mum disagrees."

She then looks around at the trees around her, getting a warm, comfortable feeling in her heart. It was something she's felt every time she's in these woods, but being away from it makes her feel at peace. There was just a better feeling in being the lively woods then she was in the cold stone walls of the castle.

She took a deep breath in through her nose, letting the fresh air fill her lungs. "It feels great being here again," she said to the air.

"I bet," Jack said out loud as he watches the others catch up to them.

Merida shrugs as she goes to another nearby tree and places her hand on its rough bark. "Yeah," she said while thinking back to riding Angus and going on mini adventures with him. "Here, I can feel like I'm one with nature, literally."

She knows she's connected to a season in some way, thanks to Emily. But in the woods, she felt almost on top of the world. Like she can do anything, like she can change her fate with a bow and arrow. No rules, no responsibilities, where she can do anything and be whoever she wants.

"It's out here," she continues, "that I can truly be free." Without warning her friend, she aimed at the target again and hit it on the bullseye.

"Hey!" Jack yells as everyone caught up to them. Though they didn't have time to rest or anything, Merida ran down the path of her usual route with her horse, and felt emerged with everything around her.

_"When cold winds are calling,"_ she said out loud.

_"And the sky is clear and bright,_

_Misty mountains sing and beckon, _

_Lead me out into the light."_

Merida then felt the wind surrounding her, gliding around her dress and making her hair fly around her. She moves her bow around, making it look like she's controlling the wind, even though that's Jack's department.

_"I will ride,"_ she continues, _"I will fly,_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky,_

_I will fly, _

_Chase the wind and touch the sky. "_

As she closed her eyes, she felt like she can hear nature backing her determination and siding with her. The others watch as Merida enjoy this moment being home.

_"Where dark woods hide secrets," she said as she looks around._

_"And mountains are fierce and bold,_

_Deep waters hold reflections, _

_Of times lost long ago. "_

Merida looked up, seeing the eagles above her. Almost feeling as free as they are. She puts her bow away and ran to the nearest tree, and started to climb it. When she got to the top, she made her body raise, letting half her body rise above the leaves of the forest, and looking far ahead at the Scottish woods.

_"I will hear their every story, _

_Take hold of my own dream,_

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy,_

_And proud as an eagle's scream._

_I will ride, I will fly, _

_Chase the wind and touch the sky,_

_I will fly, _

_Chase the wind and touch the sky. "_

She felt a rush of wind blow on her face, it almost felt like rain massaging her face and soul. She reaches her hand up to the sky, almost feeling like she could touch it.

_"And touch the sky!"_ She yells to the sky above her. The wind tries to fight her arm, but she felt stronger, reaching it as far as she can.

She drops her arm and twists her upper body so her back is to the wind, letting her hair blow across her face. "_Chase the wind, chase the wind."_

With one more big breath she screams. _"Touch the sky!"_ She felt at peace, and ready for what her world has to offer.

"If you scream any louder, someone will hear you."

Merida nearly jumps off her branch in fear. She grabs hold for better support and looks to her side to see Jack just hovering above the trees.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She rages as she grabs some leaves and throw them at him.

"Not really," he shrugs as he watches Merida disappears into the tree.

She climbs down to meet the others, beating Jack at putting her feet in the ground. She looks at the others and gathers herself. "I guess I got carried away abit."

"It's alright," Rapunzel said with a smile. She remembers what she was like when she finally left her tower.

"So," Hiccup said. "Let's go to the castle."

"Hold on," Merida said stopping him. "We can't go through the front gates, there sure to be guards there."

Everyone agreed about that statement. If they're caught...well they don't want to think about that. After everything they've gone through, getting caught would be a bad idea.

"So where do we go?" Rapunzel asks.

Merida thought for a minute about how they're going to get to the castle. But then an idea popped into her head. A crazy idea.

"We'll make our way to the kingdom's wall another way." She said. "We just to go the long way around."

"The long way is better than the getting caught way," Hiccup said in his sarcastic tone.

Merida nods as she continues to lead everyone through the forest, and back home.

* * *

Unknown to them, something big was hiding in the shadows of the trees, looking at them with sad eyes. if it wasn't for the trees' shadows and how dark the fur was, you can see a tear fall on the figure's sad face.

* * *

**Song: Touch the Sky from Brave**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	32. Break into the Castle

**Hi Everyone, **

**Now we travel to the Dunbroch castle, the center of the kingdom. what has happened there? Is Merida's family safe and sound. what has Pitch done? we will soon find out. **

**Once thing is certain in a land of magic, nothing is ever as they seem. **

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

When everyone finally reached the edge of the woods, they look out to an open field with a stone wall just up ahead, and a castle peeking out of the wall.

"There it is," Merida said while gesturing to the kingdom. "My home."

"Looks nice and homely," Rapunzel comments. Though this wasn't quite what she was expecting. In her time, the castle was huge with about seven towers surrounding it. But this seemed rather small and dusty. But different times, different castles.

"Let's go," Merida said as she charges ahead, not waiting for anyone.

Jack rolled his eyes as he races to catch up with Rapunzel just trailing behind him.

Hiccup gently rubs Toothless's head before he steps out. "Sorry bud," he whispers. "You have to stay there."

Toothless groans as he looks at his friend confused.

"We're too in the open now," Hiccup explains as he backs away from the forest. "It will be better if it's just is for now. If we need you, we'll call." With that he runs with a limp to catch up to the others, leaving Toothless alone on the edge of the woods.

The group followed Merida through the royal field, checking everywhere to see if any guards were around. They soon came to an area full of tents and really big logs.

"What is this place?" Rapunzel asks Merida.

"This is where the games were held," she answers. "You know… the games that determined who I was going to marry."

Hiccup looked to his left to see three big targets in the field. All of them had two arrows on them, but they had one arrow in the bullseye. One target actually had two arrows in the centre, but one of the arrows was split in the middle to give way fro the other.

"The games you won," Hiccup said to Merida.

"Yes," she said. But the memory of that day filled her mind again. In her opinion, she went along with the rules and traditions, and her mother scolding her for it. That memory made her frustration level rise a bit. "I just don't know why they were so upset with that. I followed the rules, I won the games. Does that mean anything to them?"

"I guess not," Rapunzel answers, though she kinda regrets saying that as it seems to upset Merida more.

"I mean, why should I just give up everything I want in life, for a man? Doesn't my mom know that those idiots are not for me? None of them can do what I do. How am I supposed to play this damsel persona when I can defend a kingdom on my own? I'm braver, stronger and smarter then these so call men."

Hiccup surely sympathizes with her, but worries she might be exaggerated a bit. "Let's meet these suitors of yours, and then we'll judge them."

Jack flies ahead to meet Merida at the front and makes her stop. "Listen," he said. "I know you're angry at these suitors and your mom, but you also have to remember that Pitch might be here. He might do something that might everyone here. You want to prove you're strong to these men, defend your kingdom against Pitch. Don't put all your anger towards the people you want to protect. Instead, use that to help your determination to help. You can hopefully make things up with your mom, but as for now your kingdom will need you, at the same time, we'll find your stone."

Merida smirks at him, "wow, you are good. Ever think of having a career as a motivational speaker." She passes him and continues on her path to the kingdom.

"I thought that was good," Rapunzel comments to Jack's speech.

"It was worth a try," he said shaking his head. "I was trying to help her focus."

"I think she is focused," Hiccup said catching up to them. "But there's something else too."

"What?" Rapunzel asks.

"Just the feeling that her family might be in danger," he answers. "She won't admit it, but I bet she's deeply worried."

"Are you lot coming!" Merida calls out to them.

They all race to join her at the wall. She knocks a number of stone, trying to get a sense what's behind the wall. Sure enough, she heard a familiar neigh on the other side.

"Oh angus," she whispers with relief, "it's good to hear you." She then turned to the group behind her. "On the other side are the royal stables. Then it's a quick way to the castle."

"That's great," Rapunzel said happy.

"So how do we get in?" Hiccup asked while placing a hand on the wall to study it. "Is there like a secret entrance or something."

"Not that I know of," Merida shrugs. "However, there is another way."

"Where?" Hiccup asks.

Merida smiles as she walks over to Jack and whispers in his ear.

Jack backed away and looked at her with surprise. "Are you sure?"

Merida nods her head determined.

Jack shrugs and grabs Merida by the waist. She grabs on to him by putting her arms around his neck. He then lifts her up and flies her over to the other side of the wall. They made sure there were no guards around before dropping Merida to the ground, on a cart of hay and straw.

He then flies back over and picks up Rapunzel the same way. Once she was safely over, he returns to get Hiccup. Though it felt really awkward, Jack flies Hiccup to the other side and to the others.

As Merida watch her friends have sadly made it, she ran to the stables and saw her black horse neighing for her.

"Oh Angus," she said as she hugs her horse's neck, feeling his mane fall down to her shoulder. "It's good to see you again."

"So this is your horse?" Rapunzel asks her.

"Yes," Merida answers. Angus saw the strangers around him and thought they could be dangerous. So he went on his back legs to try to push them away.

"Angus!" Merida quietly yells as she tries to steady him. "Whoa boy! It's ok, it's ok. They're my friends."

Hearing Merida's voice calmed him down a bit, making him go back to all four hoofs and shaking his head a bit.

Merida caught his wet mouth with her hand while the other strokes his forehead. "There's a good horse," she said.

Hiccup looked at the horse, seeing a tiny resemble to his Night fury friend. He then saw a bucket full of carrots nearby and grabbed one. He moved forward towards the horse as gently as he can. "You hungry? Wanna eat?"

Angus looked at the boy and, without a second thought, chimps at the carrot.

"Strong teeth he's got," Jack comments. That made Baby tooth perk up and flies to the horse's teeth.

"That's a good horse," Rapunzel said while she went to the side and rub his back.

Seeing Rapunzel with Angus made Merida remembers the horse in her time, and what she made him do.

"I've gotta try something," Merida said while signalling everyone else to back away. She then focused on her horse, "Angus, sit," she commands.

But the horse just stood there, really confused.

"Oh, well," Merida said, not hiding any disappointment.

"I guess it only worked on Maximus," Rapunzel said, getting what Merida was trying to do.

"With that out of the way, should we make our way to the castle," Hiccup suggests.

"Oh, right." Merida almost forgot why she was here. After saying a quick goodbye to Angus, she leads everyone to the kitchen entrance to the castle. Baby tooth quickly hid in Jack's pouch, the flutter of her wings made him giggle a bit.

"Sometimes the staff has to go out and get fresh food from the farmers," Merida explains. "So they have their own way in and out." She slightly opens the door to see no one was in the kitchen. She thought that was a little weird. Normally there's at least someone here to cook.

Merida opens the door more to let herself and her friends in. They all look around at the space, and the counters and stoves.

"This is a big kitchen," Hiccup comments.

"It's quite nice," Rapunzel said out loud.

As everyone looks around, they hear some shouting down a hallway and in another room.

"That can't be good," Merida said to held as she goes to the hall and listen in.

Everyone rushes to join her, hugging onto the wall and poking their heads out, looking down a hallway to a lite room at the end.

"What's down there?" Rapunzel asks Merida.

"The throne room," Merida answers as she tries to figure out what's happening. Maybe the lords are taking their anger out on her father for her behaviour. Maybe they're preparing for war? Or they could be fighting to pass the time, for fun. As much as she hopes that was the answer, it probably isn't the reason.

But what was weird about this was she can hear something else in there, but the men were so loud she can't really hear it. She leans in and attempts to move forward to get a better view, but she was stopped by Jack.

"Hang on," he said to her. "You can't just go waltzing in without a plan. If they see you, then this can go downhill very fast."

She won't admit it out loud, but he was right. If anyone spots her, they would force her to marriage, and all those ridiculous traditions. And what of her friends, what would they do to them.

But she can't sit in the kitchen doing nothing, "they what do you propose we do?"

Jack puts his finger to his chin, trying to think of any ideas.

Then Hiccup spots a bunch of spare aprons and wimples on hooks. "I've got an idea," he said as he runs and grabs a set. He puts the apron on and leaves the wimple off.

"Ta-da!" He said gesturing to himself.

The others look at him as if he was crazy.

"You look ridiculous," Merida said unimpressed.

"Just go with me on this one," Hiccup said wrapping an apron around Rapunzel's waist and a wimple on her head. He even shoves a lot of her braid in there to make her hair look shorter.

Hiccup then explains his idea. "We go in as if we'll the wait staff, asset the situation and then think of a plan."

As much as Merida hates the idea of wearing a wimple again, Hiccup's plan was better than any she could come up with. She grabs an apron warp in around her waist. She then grabs a wimple and stuff a lot of her hair into it, making the wimple look bigger than her head. But then she wonders if anyone would recognize her face, after all these clans really want her to marry their lords' sons. So she went to the oven and scooped up some soot and made her face all messy. Once she was done, she hands a apron to Jack.

"Heh, no way I'm wearing this," he said as he throws it on the floor. "Besides, no will see me anyway."

"That's what you said on Berk," Merida points out with her hands on her hips.

"I'll stay close to the ceiling," Jack said. "I doubt anyone will look up."

"We have a balcony in the throne room," Merida informs him. "Some is bound to see you."

"Fine," he grumbles as he picks up the apron and ties it to his waist.

"Maybe it is a bad idea if he wears it," Rapunzel says out loud. "What if he can't be seen and people only see a floating apron. They would think the castle is haunted."

"She's right," Jack playfully said as he removes the apron and dropping it on the floor.

"Fine," Merida said, giving up on Jack. "Just stay on the ground just in case." She and Hiccup then began to walk down the hallway.

"Thanks," Jack whispers to Rapunzel

"No problem," she said as she and Jack ran to join the others.

As they got closer to the throne room, the shouting got louder and louder. But it wasn't shouts of anger, they sound like they were shouting in tune. Merida notices something else was in the background of the men. Music.

"What?" She whispers to herself as she listens in to what the men was shouting too.

_"Mor'du! Mor'du! Mor'du, Mor'du!_

_You're ancient as the highlands and just as unforgiving too."_

The group finally made it to the doorway to the throne room and looked inside. They saw a great big man with a green kilt and a red beard, singing in front of three sections of men. One group were full of muscular men with greenish brown kilts, another set had light green kilts, and the last group all had red kilts on. All around the throne room were figures of bears or anything related to bears, from fur hanging down to a life size stuff bear in the corner.

As everyone looks around the room, Merida was confused. Surely they know that she's been gone for a number of days, almost a week. Did they miss her? Did they even send search parties for her? Did her family even cared that she was gone? What is going on?

_"Mor'du! Mor'du! Mor'du, Mor'du!"_ The men cry out.

_"Now the time has come for all of us to slaughter you."_

Merida finally mustered the courage to look at her father, seeing him as happy as a babe with a toy. She was sure he would've missed her. So why was he singing.

"Merida."

She snapped back a looked at her friends. Even they weren't too sure what was going on, or what to do. But they were concern for her, ready to help her if she needed it.

"Are you ok?" Rapunzel asks her.

"I'm fine," she said with no emotion.

"Do you need to go back and-" Jack began.

"I said I'm fine," Merida snaps before backing away. "We should head upstairs; see what we can see from up there. Maybe then I can figure out what's going on."

Leaving no room for her friends to talk her out, she walks into the room and makes her way to the stairs. But before she got too close, she looked up to see her mother at the top of the stairs, coming down.

Panic took her and she veered away and hid herself in the crowd.

"Great," Hiccup sarcastically whispers before he tries to meet Merida.

Seeing no choice, Rapunzel also walks in, but hangs to the side of the room, near the giant bear. Jack on the other hand stayed where he was, using the shadows to hide him.

The king notices his wife walking down to meet the men. "My lovely lass," he said with a smile. All the men and the music stopped to bow to the queen.

Merida spots her mother, and became very worried, fearful for if she or her friends get caught. She then sees the three lords from the nearby kindly dons approach her mum and bow to her.

"My queen," Lord Dingwall said.

"How are you?" Lord Macintosh asks her.

"You majesty," Lord MacGuffin.

"My lords," Elinor gestures to them. "I would like to thank you all for your patience. You have my deepest gratitude."

They all thank the queen as the king makes his way to his wife. "How is she Elinor?" He asks with worry.

'She?' Merida thought. They might be talking about Maudie. Probably not. But then who? Who are they talking about?

"She is perfectly fine," the queen assures her husband. "She's just sleeping right now. She's been through a lot with all that's happened. You know how thieves can be. Thankfully that man returned her safe and sound."

Hearing her mother, just made Merida even more confused.

"Where is this rescuer?" The King asks. "I would like to thank him personally."

"He said he would've been honoured, but he couldn't accept our good grace," Elinor said. "I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't take yes for an answer. But the important thing is that she's home and safe." Elinor then turns to the lords. "And as soon as she wakes up, you will have your answer, presently."

"You hear that lads!" Ferguson shouts to the men, "Our princess has returned!"

The men in the area cheer with glee. The music started up again in a joyful tune. Merida however was not in a celebrating mood. She's the princess, and yet they believed that she's here. If wasn't for the fact that she's in hiding, she would've screamed. Her friends were just as confused as she was.

Elinor and Fergus looked down at the men full of joy and pride. But then Elinor whispers into her husband's ear. "We still need to be careful, just in case those thieves decide to strike here."

"Don't worry my darling," Fergus said hugging her close, "we'll post guards all around the area. But as for tonight, we'll celebrate. Though I would like see my wee lass, just to put my heart to ease."

"I don't think that's a good idea dear," Elinor assisted. "She needs her rest right now."

Fergus smiles as he leans in to give his wife a kiss, but Elinor pushed him away. "Not tonight dear," she said. "I just...I… I would be better when our daughter is awake." She then makes her way back up the stairs. "I'm gonna make sure she's fine and taken care of, you go back to avenging your leg."

Fergus gave off a hearty laugh as he watches his wife go upstairs. "You heard her men!" He shouts as he turns around to the men. He then spots the bear statue and got an idea.

"You!" He points to the person nearest to the statue.

Rapunzel looked around, hoping that he was talking about someone else. "Me?"

"Bring that to the centre!" Fergus commands. "I need to practise my shot."

Rapunzel gulps as she tries to pick up the statue. But it was pretty heavy for one person to lift. "Someone, help," she pleads.

A bunch of men came over and push her out of the way and to the floor as they easily lift the thing.

"Never send a girl to do a man's work," one of them tease her.

Rapunzel felt disgusted as she dusts off her apron. "What's their deal?" She angry asks as she storms off to find her friends.

Jack came out of hiding and went straight to her. He saw what those men did to her and was angry at them. As soon as they drop the statue in front of the throne, he sent out a tiny stream of ice and made the steps to the throne a little slippery. Slippery enough to make all three men fall, land hard on their butts, and be embarrassed with everyone around them laughing.

Hiccup manages to find Merida and got her attention. "You ok?" He asks.

"I'll be better once I find out what's going on," she answers him.

"Hey! You two!"

Both of them turn around to see the Macintosh lord looking at them. Hiccup and Merida held their breath, ready for him to turn them in.

"Go grab two ales, me and my boy are thirsty!" He commands them.

Suddenly the MacGuffin lord stepped forward. "No! Got get whisky for me and my son."

"They'll be too busy getting scot for me!" The Dingwall lord shouts.

Soon enough, the three lords started to argue amongst themselves. Merida and Hiccup took the opportunity to move away from them.

"That was close," Merida admits.

"Yeah," Hiccup said looking back at the lords. But he eyed the Macintosh lord, getting an odd feeling about him. He turns back to Merida. "Gotta say, that one lord sounded almost..."

"...like the blacksmith in your home," Merida finishes for him. "I know, I got that weird feeling too when I met him."

"That's time travel for you," Hiccup shrugs. The total awkwardness of the moment made both of them to giggle a bit.

Together, they made their way to the stairs and met the others. The raced up the stairs and to the balcony. They sank down and only poke their heads to view everyone below them cheer as the King throws an axe at the bear's head.

"Ooh," Rapunzel winces, "I hate to be a bear around here."

_"Mor'du! Mor'du! Mor'du, Mor'du!"_ The crowd below them cheer.

"_The legend spreads from fire tae fire, of the Devil that we slew._

_Mor'du! Mor'du! Mor'du, Mor'du!_

_Now the time has come for all the clans to slaughter you!"_

"Mor'du?" Hiccup asks Merida to elaborate.

"A Demon bear," Merida answers. "A long time ago, it chomped my dad's leg clean off. Now he's almost obsessed to find him and kill him."

"Ah," Jack said. "A classic Mobey Dick this guy."

"Mobey...Dick?" Merida asks while raising an eyebrow.

Jack slams his head to the balcony, groaning that they don't get another of his references.

"So this guy is obsessed with killing a bear," Hiccup said. "Why does that sound like my dad?"

"My dad isn't like that," Merida said. "He doesn't take teams of men to their death in search of the bear. He just goes out so often and just hunts bears around the border. Hoping Mor'du will return."

"Can we skip the bear talk," Rapunzel said, hoping to go off the topic of killing. "Which of those men are supposed to be your suitors?"

Merida pokes her head up and points at a table that had three young boys around it. "There, that pathetic looking bunch right there."

Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack look down to see the boys. The MacGuffin one was really big, almost like Fishlegs, except he was speaking in a complete different language. The Macintosh looked really vain, flipping his hair and making sure his kilt was on straight. The last one, the Dingwall, well...he looked like a klutz and a dork.

"Yeesh," Jack said sinking back down. "No wonder why you don't want to marry."

"Exactly," Merida agreed

"Now hang on," Hiccup said to the group. "We can't judge a book by its cover. Maybe there's more to them than meets the eye."

"When I need a lesson on appearances, I'll give you a call," Merida snaps. "Right now I just need to figure out what's going on. And there's only one person who can answer that, mum."

She rose up and sneaked down the upper hallway. Everyone else quickly followed behind her. As they walk, the noticed the maids were busy cleaning to notice them, but there were no guards around. Everyone figured that they were down celebrating with the rest of the men, while the women seemed to do all of the house work.

"Well, this seems a little...demeaning," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed. "At least in my village some of the women are skilled fighters."

"Astrid for one," Jack said with a goofy face.

"Knock it off ice man," Hiccup comments.

"Will you three be quiet," Merida snaps. She then stops at an open door and peered inside. It was her mom and dad's bedroom, but it was completely dark, with everything neat and tidy.

"Oh my,"

Merida looked back to see Rapunzel got her head in the room next to the one she's in. Merida rushed back to see Rapunzel and the others walk into the study room. It was here Merida would do all her lessons with her mom and her mom would make all the tapestries that were hung on the walls.

Rapunzel went to the tapestry that was hanging near the fireplace. It had Merida's entire family on it, with a big slash between Merida and Elinor.

"This was so lovely," Rapunzel said lifting on side of the rip. "I bet with needle and thread I could fix it-"

"No," Merida said with little emotion.

All three of them looked at her confused. "It's really not the difficult," Rapunzel assisted, "I can-"

"I said no," Merida almost screams at her.

"Ok, ok," Rapunzel said, putting her hands up in defence.

"Why are you getting all worked up over a tapestry?" Jack asks.

"It was my mum's work," Merida said while trying to hold back her anger. "I don't really want anything to do with her. I mean...even after all this time that I've been gone, she's more concern of me getting married then me being safe."

"I'm sure she's very worried about you," Rapunzel said. "She just…has a hard time showing it."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed. "Like my dad a bit."

"Then what was all that in the throne room?" Merida asks. "I don't know who they've got, but it sure isn't me. They could've at least properly check-"

"Then why don't we check," Jack suggests.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Merida before turning to the door. But as she turns, she saw someone at the door, actually three small people in the doorway.

They were three small boys who looked exactly the same, from their cute faces to their hair style. They looked around, then directly at Merida.

After a moment of silence, they ran over and gave Merida a giant hug around her legs.

Merida giggled as she lowers herself to hug her brothers. "Hamish, Hubert, Harris. I should've known you would recognize me in this." She removes her wimple, letting her hair to flow down and uses her sleeve to rub off the mess on her face.

The brothers became very happy to see their sister again. Then they notice the other people around the room.

"Oh," Merida said, almost forgetting that they haven't met yet. "These are my friends."

The boys look around at the strangers around them, but couldn't see Jack as they say hi to Hiccup and Rapunzel.

Merida quickly looks at Jack, feeling sorry for him. But then she turned to her other friends. "This is Rapunzel, and Hiccup."

The boys laugh at Hiccup's name. "You'd think I be use to this," he said under his breath.

Merida then presents her boys to them. "And these are my brothers. Hamish, Harris, and Hubert."

"They're so cute," Rapunzel said with her own cute eyes. She even kneeled down and pinched one of them on the cheek.

"Yeah," Merida said nodding her head. "But they can be Devils too." She then made them turn to her. "I'm very happy to see you boys safe, but you have to tell me what's happened here."

All three boys started talking at once, making their words sound like gibberish.

"Ok, one at a time," Merida said as calmly as she can.

Before the one in the middle was about to speak, all three of them gasp in horror. They hurried to hide behind either Hiccup or Rapunzel and shiver in fear.

"What?" Merida tries to ask her brothers, "What's wrong?"

"Merida?"

That voice shook Merida's core. It sounded legal and caring at the same time. But it was a voice of someone she never wanted to see, not yet. But Merida turned around to a familiar person at the door, with a shocked look on her face.

"Mum."

* * *

**Song: Song of Mor'du from Brave**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	33. The Queen of DunBroch

**Hi Everyone, **

**Now things are going down in the castle. **

**With Merida and her friends meeting her mom, what will they think? What kind of secrets does Elinor hide? And how would that unravel the kingdom.**

**wait and see. **

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Merida couldn't help but stare at her mom standing at the door. Never before has she seen her mom look so worried, nor was she expecting to see her mom here. But it was as clear as the moon in the sky, her mom was here, almost breathless.

"Oh Merida," she gasps as she rushes into the room and hold Merida's arms with her hands. "Is it really you my dear?"

"Ummm...yes," Merida said becoming a little uncomfortable with this.

"You had me worried sick," Elinor said while looking at Merida almost afraid. "I didn't know where you'd gone or when you would come back. I didn't know what to think!"

"But," Merida said trying to back away. "I heard what you told the lords, that I've was in my room. Why-?"

"I had to say something before war broke out, I...I was becoming desperate," Elinor explains while trying to hold her emotions in check. "We sent out search parties everywhere and couldn't find you. Everyone was at their breaking point and I... I..." Elinor stops talking and finally noticed everyone else in the room, a couple of them she didn't recognize. "Who are these strangers?"

"They're not strangers," Merida tries to explain. "They're my friends."

"Friends?" Elinor asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Merida said as she finally gets out of her mother's grasp. "They are my friends. This is Rapunzel and Hiccup."

Elinor was still shock and confused. She was even more confused when she eyes Jack. "And who is this?"

At first he was quiet surprise that someone here can see him. But better make a good first impression. "I'm a Jack," he said looking at her, and bowing to her.

Merida looks at Jack, and gives him a look that said 'I'm sorry'. She completely forgot that her mother was a strong believer in magic as she is with traditions. It shouldn't surprise her at all that her mom can see Jack.

Elinor then turned her attention back to Merida. "And what are they doing here in the castle?" She asks while sounding a little irritated.

"I invite them in," Merida said. "They helped me for the pass number of days...for...you know...advice and stuff. I need to be away from this place and-"

"I understand dear," Elinor said.

Merida blinked for a minute, making sure she heard her mother right. "Really?"

Elinor nods as she comes closer to Merida, "yes."

Merida almost felt at ease, maybe her mother finally understands her.

"All that pressure on you made you not think straight," her mother continues.

Merida's brow narrowed, not really what she wanted to hear from her mother.

"But we can put all that behind us now." Elinor said with a smile. "You're home now."

"Ummm, excuse me, your majesty," Rapunzel said while raising her hand to get the queen's attention. "You said back in the throne room that Merida was delivered by a man. Who exactly?"

"This matter doesn't concern you," Elinor barks with authority.

"It does to me," Merida said backing away from Elinor. "Who were you talking about?"

"A brilliant man who came up with this...diversion, while we sent out our own guards to look for you," Elinor explains kindly to her daughter. "You'd be surprise how many people would buy the pillows under the covers trick. But it doesn't matter now that you are here. You are safe and sound. All that needs to be done now is to set things right."

"Set things right?" Hiccup asks the queen. He felt his leg being tugged. He looks down to see one of the brothers, though he can't remember which one is this one. The brother had a fearful look on his face, and tries to utter a word of warning. But it looked like he didn't want to get caught. Hiccup took this warning and give of a concern look to Rapunzel and Jack. They nod to show their worry.

"Yes," Elinor said with a harsh tone. She then grabs Merida by the wrist and starts to drag her out. "My daughter and I have to go downstairs, talk to the lords and put this whole kerfuffle to rest."

"Mum!" Merida shouts as she struggles to get out of her mom's tight grip. "Wait."

"Not right now dear," she said as she puts a foot out of the door way.

Merida gave a big yank and managed to get away from her mother.

"Honesty Merida, this is not the time to behave like this," Elinor huff at her.

"Mum," Merida said backing away. "I can't go."

"Merida, stop behaving like a child and come," Elinor orders her.

"No," Merida said. "There's something more important I have to do before I can even think of this stupid marriage."

"And what will that be?" Elinor said with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you believe that she was chosen to save the world," Jack asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Quiet Mr. Frost," the queen almost yells as she walks back into the room and to her daughter. "And as for you-"

"You need to listen mom," Merida said with haste. "It's something that could-"

"No, I am the queen," Elinor argues. "You need to do what I say and to not defy me. You are going down to the lords and will do as you are told. You will speak no more of this...quest."

"No!" Merida shouts as she backs up even more. "I need to go mom, if I don't this kingdom might drown in darkness."

Elinor growled a bit as se reached out for Merida. But Hiccup and Rapunzel immediately came between them, protecting Merida. Even the brothers went behind Merida, and hold her tight around the legs.

"Move out of my way!" Elinor commands them.

"No," Rapunzel protectively said. Hiccup nods in agreement.

"This is between me and my daughter," Elinor said on the brink of frustration.

"Not anymore," Hiccup argues. "Merida is our friend, and we will help her."

"Mother knows best," Elinor shouts as she tries to pray away the others to get to Merida. Everyone backs away from the queen, and protecting Merida.

Jack on the other hand had a realization about all this. After everything that's happened to him and the group, he knows that things are never as they seem. Rapunzel's ex mother and the dragons are proof of that. With everything the queen has said, it was clear that she is not what she seems to be, and now almost attacking to get her daughter, Jack has had enough. With a twirl if his staff sends a shot of ice at the floor, making the queen slip and fall backwards. He then made some icicle like chains that surrounded the queen, binding her tight.

"What?..." The queen said totally shocked.

"Jack," Merida calls out. "Stop, she's-"

"She's not your mother," he declares. "How did she know my last name? Or our quest? Only one other person knows about that."

Merida looked at the queen, and started to connect the dots. Her mother has lashed at her at times, but she's never attacked her. She would often talk with logic and legends to back her point and never resort to violence.

Jack was right; this woman before them wasn't her mother.

Almost enraged, Merida pulled out a arrow and aims it at the imposter. "Alright, who are you? And what did you do to my mum?!" She threatens.

The queen was silent for a bit, but then cruelly chuckles. "Oh how I do get into character." Then the queen skin turned almost too pale to be a natural skin colour, and her eyes became like gold. Her long hair shrank back to her skull and turned black, her green clothes turned black. Soon the queen was gone, and Pitch took her place.

"You!" Merida rages as she released the arrow. But it went right through him like air.

Pitch giggled as he looks at everyone. "Haven't you learnt anything from the last time you did that."

"Pitch," Merida screamed and wanted to charge at him. But she was held back thanks to everyone around her. But it didn't stop her fit. "You ollpheist! what did you do to my mum!"

Pitch continues to find something funny about this. "Your mom?" He sickly said. "Why would you care about her? After what you did to her when you left. She was all alone and heartbroken, never knowing if her daughter was going to return home. You hurt her more than I ever did. And the rest of your family...they were a mess. I had to make everything right to make them happy, even making a copy of you out of my nightmares. I say I owe you no explanation for my good deed."

"Yeah right," Hiccup said very crossed. "A good deed from you means you did it for your own benefit. You want something out of this, something that will allow you to hurt the family."

"And we are not gonna let that happen," Rapunzel agreed as she looks at Pitch very angry.

"Really," Pitch said as he shuffles a bit, hearing the chains clink as they rattle. "This kingdom is on the verge of war; its hidden strings are everywhere. All the clans want is a good excuse and they will tear this place apart. Only the queen can calm the sea before the storm comes, and I'm just waiting to make the first lightning strike."

Merida would not hear any speech Pitch wanted to make, she needs answers.

"I'll say it one last time," She orders him in a threatening tone. "What did you do with my mum!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure that out yourself," he said with his usual cruel smile. "I'm sure a capable girl like you can find the woman you called a beast."

"Talk!" She commands again with more force. Her mind was racing with horrible images of what might've happened to her mum, and how Pitch knew what she called her. But she pushes all that worried aside to focus on the now. Pitch is sitting right there and he will tell her what he did.

"I would love to stay here and chat with you, but I now have a kingdom to run," he said. "I'm sure the clans downstairs would love to hear that their precious princess will be in danger by her kidnappers."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're trapped," Jack said angry.

Pitch laughs as his body sinks into the floor, making the chains break as they reach the floor. Pitch appears again at the doorway, with a smile across his face.

"I would run if I were you," he said before transforming back into the queen and leaves.

"No!" Merida cries out as she runs for the door. By the time she got there, Pitch ran downstairs to where everyone else is.

"Help! Help!" He shouts in the queen's voice. "Strangers in the Castle!"

Merida could hear the men downstairs stopped their singing and talked with the queen. Merida thought of running downstairs too to tell them that the queen is an imposter. But there was no way she can prove that. Pitch is using magic that her father will never believe. Not that he's ever believed in magic. But what is she to do? Pitch has got her kingdom wrapped around his finger.

The sounds of downstairs got her attention again. It sounded like the men are going to attack anyone that they don't know and won't show any mercy. She looked back to her friends, seeing the worry on their face. They had to act fast before they get caught.

"Let's go," Merida said as she starts to run in the opposite direction of the throne room. The others followed suit as the run away from the angry men.

As they past one corner though, they stopped and saw something they didn't expect to see. Infront of them was a shadowy figure that looked like Merida, except the bright red hair was blacker and her skin was very pale. The figure started to scream, using Merida's voice. But Merida didn't want to look at this imposter anymore. So she drew her arrow and shot the illusion straight on the forehead. The figure quickly disappears in a puff of smoke, and made the arrow clank to the ground.

"I'm not sure that was the best idea," Jack said looking forward.

"I don't care," Merida replied. "I wasn't going to let someone or something impersonate me."

"But now the lords are gonna think we're taking you away," Hiccup points out.

Merida thought about that, and then silently cursed herself. How can she be so stupid to fall for something like that? "Too late now," she said in a low tone. "We have to go forward, make sure we get out of here."

She storms off in one direction as everyone tries to keep up. Even her brothers became worried for their sister and race to stop her.

"Merida," Jack cried out. "Would you stop and think for a second."

"I can't," she replied a little harsh. "My mum is God knows where and I need to stop Pitch, while avoiding the clans. We need to keep going."

But soon she found her little brothers racing past her and made a mini wall to block her in a corridor.

"Move boys," she orders.

All three of them shook their heads, not budging.

Merida groans as she couldn't believe this is happening.

Soon, she felt Hiccup's hands around her arms and made her turn to him. "You can't just start charging without a plan. You seem to always act before you fully think things through. You just need to calm down… and I know that's hard for you right now, but you have to. It's the only reasonable way we can get out and find your mother."

"He's right," Rapunzel agreed. "You have to slow down, and take this one step at a time."

Merida pulled away from them, feeling angry. 'How can they understand,' she thought as sweat dripped down her face. 'My mum could be in danger and they tell me to calm down. I can't take things slow, I have to act now!'

"I'll be fine," she tells them. "Besides, it's not like anyone's around to see us."

"Ummm, guys," Jack said pointing his staff down a hallway. Just about a foot or tow away was a plump woman with a scared face.

Merida instantly recognized Maudie, the castle keeper as nanny. Though right now this isn't a great time for a reunion. The others were equally worried about being seen. Trying to be nice, Rapunzel waves to Maudie and giggles nervously.

"Whaaaaaaa!" The castle keeper screams as she drops what she was carrying and ran in the opposite direction.

"Now, we're dead," Hiccup said dumbfounded.

Sure enough, they heard screams down the hall of the clans, sounding like they're charging down, and in their direction.

"Move!" Merida cries as she grabs her brothers by the hand and ran the other way. The others follow as fast as they can down the hall, and away from the screaming men.

As they race, Merida quickly spots an open door up head. "This way!" She calls out as she suddenly stops and jumps inside with her brothers. Rapunzel and Hiccup made their way through before Jack came in and shuts the door. They waited a bit, hugging the wall until they see the shadows of the men running past them.

Baby tooth leaves Jack's pouch for a second as she looks through the window and down the hall. She then gives a confirm nod to the others, letting them know that the men have past.

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief, and relaxed a bit. "I defiantly don't want a bear hug from those guys," Rapunzel said to try to ease the tension.

"This is bad, very very bad," Hiccup said.

"That's not helping Hiccup," Jack comments.

Everyone look at Merida, refusing to let this situation get the best of her. Sure her mom is missing; her enemy has taking over and fooled the rest of her kingdom. But she has to stay strong and focus. People are counting on her and she needs them to figure out what has happened to her mom. She dusts off any insecurity to look brave to her friend.

"We need to get outta here," she tells everyone.

Though they got that idea about a minute ago, no one dared to argue with Merida.

"How?" Rapunzel asks. "We can't go back the way we came in, everyone is sure to see us."

Everyone then heard Hiccup's ah-ha moment, as if he came up with one of his ideas. "Not all of us, but some of us can make it there."

"Will you make sense please," Merida said not wanting to feel stupid.

"Jack," Hiccup said while pointing at him. "You and I can divert the clans away, have them chase us...or in this case me."

"What?!" Merida almost screams at rage. Sure she needs a safe way to get away, but not at the chance of one of her friends to get caught.

"I'll be alright," Hiccup assures her. "Jack can help make a quick getaway. While we do that, you ladies go back the other way and exit through the kitchen."

The thought of running away made Merida mad. The danger is here and she should stay and protect her kingdom. But the thought that she would be alone in that fight will make the turnout a bad one.

"Alright," she groans as she turns to her friends. But then felt a big tug on her dress. She looks down to see her brothers' little hands on it. Their faces were full of sadness and fear, never wanting to see her sister go and leave them here.

Her manner changed from being strong to being a caring sister. She kneels down and kinda forces her dress out and hugs her brothers close to her.

"No," she said. "You three have to stay here and keep an eye on the fake mom. Make sure she doesn't do anything to ruin this kingdom. You need to be brave, and help protect the kingdom, for me."

The brothers thought about what she said, and stare at her. Their arms crossed and they had a serious look on their face.

Merida knew what that meant, they want something in return.

"Fine," she huff. "If you do this for me, you can have my desserts for two...three weeks."

The brothers thought about that offer, and the middle one gestures with his hand to increase the offer.

"Alright fine... A year." She said with a lilt irritation.

The boys all nod at the same time, and their fear was replaced with determination.

Merida then turns to her friends and talks to Hiccup. "Try to go to the roof; you can loose the clans there."

"Alright," he said before turning to Jack. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said with a shrug. He looks at Baby tooth as she flutters beside Rapunzel, wanting to join the girls.

"Be careful out there," Rapunzel asks the boys with a gentle tone.

"When aren't we carful?" Hiccup shrugs as he and Jack leaves through the door.

"Thank god he didn't stay for us to answer that," Merida said with a hand on her hip.

Outside the room, Hiccup and Jack ran down the hall and see the men just around the corner. The men seemed very lost, not having any clue of what to do next or where to go.

"I think we should lay a trap," Lord MacGuffin said.

"Try shutting yours!" Fergus yells. He was far from the happy singing king they saw in the throne room.

"Time for me to be an idiot," Hiccup gulps a bit before he jumps into plain view and started to jump around with his arms wailing all over the place.

"Hey!" He calls out. "Big, mean looking guys! Over here!"

The men look at him, more confused than angry. The king was at the front and looked at Hiccup as if him more crazy then threatening.

"Yeah, this is working great," Jack sarcastically said.

Hiccup stopped and thought. He had to get these men to chase him, but how? Then he thought of something he and Merida went through a number of days back. Their tribe history. It was crazy and stupid, but it just might work.

"I'm the Viking that's taking your daughter!" He yells, though there was a hint of fear in the back of his throat.

But it did the trick, the men started to charge at Hiccup, with the King leading it with a powerful scream.

Hiccup screamed too, but mostly with fear as he and Jack run the other way.

The girls peek outside the door to see the men run across the hall and disappear on the other side.

"Oh, I hope they'll be ok," Rapunzel said with a hand close to her chin.

"They'll be fine," Merida said as she opens the door fully and ran with Rapunzel and baby tooth to the other side of the hall. Two of the brothers follow them while the other ran in the direction of the men.

Hiccup continued to run as far away as he can, making his way down different hallways and away from the angry men chasing him. Jack helps out as much as he can, making sharp corners icy so the men would slip and fall.

Jack then heard a small light whistle in the distance. He and Hiccup see one of the brothers singling them to go a certain way. They ran to the brother and saw a set of stairs leading up to an open trap door to the night sky.

They look back to see the men still run to get them. Without a second thought, Hiccup and Jack went for the door, while the little brother went underneath the stairs to hide.

When Jack and Hiccup made it through and away from the door, Jack quickly held Hiccup around and flew them both up high into the air.

"Well," Jack said through his teeth, "this this isn't totally awkward."

"I prefer being awkward to being down there," Hiccup said eyeing the men appearing out of the door and around the tower's roof.

As soon as the men stopped and look around at the clear sky, and became really angry. They even look down the castle walls to see if anyone was there, but it was a bare as ever.

"Where'd he go?!" Fergus yells.

"He must've sprouted wings!" Lord Dingwall said with equal anger.

"It was carried off by a giant birdy," Lord MacGuffin said.

"A dragon perhaps," Lord Dingwall muttered.

"If only they knew," Hiccup whispers to Jack.

"I actually kinda like that Toothless wasn't involved in this," Jack told him.

"Really," Lord Macintosh said to the king with no remorse. "How could that skinny boy do any harm at all. He looks like he couldn't take a fly."

"What if he was a trick," Lord MacGuffin said. "A magic trick."

"A spirit playing tricks on us," Lord Macintosh added.

"There's no such thing as spirits," Fergus yells at them, while holding his sword at the ready. "My wee lass might be in danger and you led us all the way here!"

"We led?" Lord MacGuffin said in offence.

"May I remind you that you're the king," Lord Dingwall said with no respect.

"And you were leading the charge!" Macintosh finished.

Fergus groans as he puts the sword back in the sheath. He went to the trap door, only to see it closed tight. He pulls on the knockers, only to find out it wasn't opening up.

"It's locked!" He angry declares.

Soon all the men started arguing about whose to blame, though Hiccup and Jack can guess what the truth is. That devil brother of Merida's locked the door as soon as everyone was outside. They would laugh if they weren't in hiding in the clouds. But as they look down at the men, they start to see them undoing their kilts.

"And this is something I don't want to see," Hiccup comments while closing his eyes.

"You and me both," Jack said as he carries Hiccup away to meet up with the girls.

Meanwhile, Merida and her two brothers lead Rapunzel down the hall and past the throne room back to the kitchen. She peeks inside to see Maudie and a couple of servants there trying to calm her down. But she then sees dusts of soot coming down from the oven chimney. She then saw her other brother fall down with a turkey covering his whole head. It scared Maudie so much she ran out of the kitchen screaming, with the other maids following her.

The brothers signal Merida that the way is clear and that she and Rapunzel can escape out the door to the stables.

"Thank you boys," She said as all three of them met her by the door and gave her a big smile.

"You three help yourself to a treat as an award, and I'll be back soon with mum."

Merida quickly closes the door with Rapunzel and Baby tooth by her side. Together they race across the stables and down a rocky path. But then they hear the sound of grunting men, and quickly bid in a nearby cart. They peek out to a very disturbing sight of all the kingdom's lords and men walking by without their kilts.

"Now, I'm scared for life," Rapunzel whispers with her eyes wide and not blinking.

Merida covered Rapunzel's eyes for her as the men walk past them. Growing up around her brothers and some ugly men, she's kinda used to this. But she can't deny that this was also making her feel uncomfortable.

As soon as all the men past them, they ran to the wall. They found a large cart with a lot of boxes stacked above one another, making almost a ladder to get to the other side. Merida and Rapunzel climbed up to the end and look over to the drop on the other side.

"It's too far down," Rapunzel said. "I miss don't think we can jump it."

"Maybe not," Merida said. "But I know someone that can help." She then makes a cup with her hands and shouts through them. "Toothless!"

Within a second, they see the familiar figure of the black dragon they know and like. He looks up, seeing the girls with his big eyes. He nods his head, knowing their attention.

Knowing that they can trust Toothless, the girls jump down, and landed safely on Toothless. Merida managed to get on his backside, while Rapunzel landed on his saddle.

With the girls' safe and sort of secured, Toothless took the chance and ran for the safety of the woods. He looked up ahead to see Jack and Hiccup just at the edge of the woods, completely safe.

"Toothless," Hiccup said with a smile. Toothless ran to meet his best friend with his usual gummy smile and the girls on his back. He stops in front of Hiccup and got a scratch behind the ears from him.

"I'm glad you guys are safe," Jack comments.

"We are," Merida said as she rose and looks back at her kingdom with a sad face.

"But the kingdom isn't."

* * *

Pitch looked through the window in the king and queen's room, observing the children's escape. A cruel smile spread across his lips. His plan is working perfectly. Merida has left, leaving the fate of her kingdom in his control. Now the king will focus on finding her and punishing her 'kidnappers'. It will be great to make Merida suffer to know her friends are killed by her father.

And her mother… she might meet the same fate. It would be icing on the cake if Merida kills her own mum and not realizing it until it's too late.

But Pitch needs time to make this kingdom's ruin absolute, and for Merida and her gang to not get in his way.

Knock

Knock

Knock.

"Who's there?" Pitch asks with Queen Elinor's voice.

"The future lords," A young man said through the door.

Pitch smiles as his body transforms into the queen's. "Enter," He said as the door opens.

Soon the lords' sons enter and bow down to him.

"I am very disappointed," Pitch said with the persona of the queen. "As suitors to my beloved lass, you couldn't protect her. How are you expected her to open up to you if you failed to protect her."

"It wasn't our fault your majesty," Young Macintosh said.

"We were only following our father's orders," Young Dingwall said.

As for Young Macguffin, he spoke too. But his words sounded like gibberish to everyone else.

"But, you may prove your usefulness and earn my respect," Pitch continued. "I know you all feel disrespected by my daughter's actions in the games, that her actions were uncalled for and out of place. And it was that attitude that's got her kidnapped in the first place."

The boys listened to her, focused on everything that was said.

"What I am proposing is this," he continued, "Is that you three go out into the woods and bring her home. Whoever does that, will be her future husband, and future king."

The boys really got excited by that news, especially the king part.

"What about our dads?" Young Dingwall asks. "They'll-"

"I will talk to the lords," Pitch said to him. "Just bring my daughter home, and if you can…

Kill anyone or anything that gets in your way."

* * *

** Ollpheist means** **Monster in Scottish**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	34. Noble Maiden Fair

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here we go deeper into the forest of DunBroch. what kind of secrets are hidden within in the trees, and who? Merida and her friends will soon find more then magic in the woods. **

**I gotta say thank you for everyone that are liking and reviewing this story. it means alot to me and keeps pushing me to write more and more.**

**hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Merida and her friends didn't stop moving until they were a very large distance from her kingdom. There were points on their journey that they flew on Toothless to get over areas that will take people hours to walk around. But Merida couldn't help but to look back. Pitch literally has the keys to the kingdom and will do whatever it takes to ruin her. Her father and brothers won't be safe as long as he's in charge.

But what of her mother? She never got him to talk about what he did to her. Did he make her disappear? Turn her into a nightmare? No, he can't do that, she's human. But maybe something like what he did to Hiccup back on Berk. Impossible, the queen never had that level of hate inside her. She has the pride of a lion, but not enough to want to hurt the people she loves. But at this stage, all Merida could do is guess without an accurate answer.

Soon, rain started to poor down on everyone. The trees made some drops a little heavier than others. The group managed to find an old stone ware house in the middle of the forest and thought that was a good place to rest. It was big enough to hold everyone, including the dragon. Though one side was missing and part of the ceiling collapse, it was the best option they had.

Jack and Merida helped put some stray planks of wood to make a roof, while Hiccup and Toothless got a fire going. Rapunzel and baby tooth were busy trying to clear out the ware house. Picking up the snapped twigs and put them in the fire and picking up any bones or leaves.

When everyone was all set, they all sit by the fire to get warm and to dry off the clothes.

But Merida sat further from the fire then everyone else. She sat near the opening, looking out into the forest. Her thoughts kept coming around to her kingdom, and to her family. She brought her knees to her chest, and wraps them with her arms. Her thoughts were expressed on her face, about how worried she was on her family. She even took out her little necklace from under her bosom, and looked at it. It's the only thing she has that's close to her mother. But it didn't really help her feel any better, just made her more worried and stressed about what could be happening to her mother.

"Merida."

Merida quickly shoves the necklace away as she turned her head to see Rapunzel towering above her. Rapunzel smiles as she holds some bread in her hand she got from Toothless's saddle bag.

"You need to eat something," Rapunzel assisted while trying to hand Merida the bread.

"I'm not hungry," Merida said trying to eye away from her.

"Come on," Rapunzel keeps assisting. "You've got to eat-"

"I said I'm not hungry!" Merida yells as she swats the bread out of Rapunzel's hands and made it tumble outside.

"That's was a little uncalled for," Jack said as he and Hiccup view the scene.

"I don't care," Merida slums with anger.

As much as everyone wants to scold her for her attitude, they can also understand where that anger is coming from. Her kingdom has been taken over, her mother is missing and the clans are on the verge of going to war. It's a lot to take in. But that isn't really a good reason to take her anger out on her friends, especially when they're trying to help her out.

"Merida," Rapunzel said as she sits beside her. "I know you have a lot going on right now, but we are here to help. We'll figure this out, together."

Merida refused to look at her, or any of her friends. How could they understand how she feels?

"She's right," Hiccup said while rubbing Toothless's head. "We're here for you and we will help-"

"Shut it!" Merida sad covering her ears to not hear any more good things. She buries her head into her knees, trying to hide her frustration and tears. "I don't want to talk about it! Whatever Pitch has planned for my kingdom, I will stop him no matter what!"

"We're here to stop him too," Jack shouts at her. "Don't think you're the only one that's against him. He's helped Rapunzel's mother trap her, and nearly burned Hiccup's tribe. We won't let him take your kingdom."

"Then we shouldn't have stopped here!" Merida snaps. "We should be out there, and running a bow into his head."

"Yeah, but your arrows won't do any good remember," Hiccup reminds her.

"Besides," Rapunzel add. "It will do no good if you are too exhausted. You need to rest and-"

"I don't want to rest!" Merida yells at Rapunzel. "I'll be fine!"

But Rapunzel could see the dark circles starting to form, and her eyes having a tint of water and red.

"No you're not!" Rapunzel yells.

"Do you want to start something with me?!" Merida threatens as she leans close into Rapunzel's personal space.

"Merida, enough," Hiccup said trying to calm her down.

"Need me to help you cool off," Jack said while making a snowflake with his hand.

But Merida was slowing becoming an animal that's been locked up in a cage, anything could set her off. And she's on the edge of tipping. She's quick to stand up and yell at the boys in the back. "I thought I told everyone to shut it! I don't need your kind of help!"

Rapunzel stood up and pulls Merida's arm to make her face her. Without warning, Rapunzel's hand slaps across Merida's face hard, nearly knocking her over and leaving a red hand print on her cheek. The boys held their breath, almost scared for what might come next.

"You need to shut it for a second and listen to us!" Rapunzel nearly yells.

Merida rubs her cheek, looking at Rapunzel puzzled.

"I know that you are troubled. I mean...who wouldn't when the people they care about are in trouble. But you can't face this evil on your own. Hiccup and I did and look where that landed us. I was nearly taken away by my mother with my boyfriend dead, and Hiccup was put under a spell. Pitch will do anything to make you feel like you're alone, like it's you against the world. But that's why we're here; we are here to remind you that you are not in this alone. We will find out what's happen to your mother, and save your kingdom, and we will do it together. I promise."

The group was silent, almost afraid to break the moment of power and reason. The boys continue to try to hold their breath and not react. Even toothless tries to not speak; he instead buries his head in his paw.

Merida rose to meet Rapunzel eye to eye while rubbing her arm. Rapunzel fully expects her to yell at her, maybe even hit her back. What she didn't expect was Merida to be crying.

What surprised everyone more was Merida coming in close and hugging Rapunzel, letting her tears soak her neck and shoulders.

Rapunzel sighs as she places her hand at the back of Merida's head, gently patting it. "Let it go Merida," she whispers. "It's alright. We're here."

Hiccup and Jack could help but stare, trying to comprehend what just happened here.

After sometime Merida pulls away from Rapunzel and tries to dry the tears on her face. "Thanks," She said, "I guess I really needed that."

"Your welcome," Rapunzel said as she leads Merida back to the warmth of the fire, and sits her down with her friends.

Hiccup reaches into Toothless's saddle bag and pulled out another bread bun and tosses it to Merida. She caught it with ease and takes a big bite out of it.

"There you go," Rapunzel said sitting down next to her. "A bit of food will do you good."

"Thanks," Merida said as she swallows her food. She looks at her friends, feeling slightly ashamed. She's done nothing but yelling and ordering them ever since they've got here. And yet they've stayed with her, even though her worst.

"I'm sorry that I've been taking my anger at you lot," She said with her eyes to the fire. "I just...I..."

"We totally get it," Jack said while leaning on a wall and making the snowflake disappears. "You've got a lot going on right now."

"I just..." Merida's words stumble out of her mouth. "I...I don't know how to deal with something like this. Usually I go up to my room and attack my bed post with my sword. But now I don't have that option. How do you guys deal with something like this?"

The three people looked at her, hoping to try to help.

"I usually go on a flight and freeze a lake or two," Jack said with a smile.

Merida shook her head, not even capable of doing that.

"I go to the forge and work of something there," Hiccup shrugs, "Gets my mind off of things."

"I don't think so," Merida said not impressed.

"Well...I," Rapunzel said while stroking her long braid, "I usually sing."

"I am not singing your hair song," Merida nearly shouts.

"It doesn't have to be my hair song," Rapunzel said as gently as she can. "It can be a song that means something to you."

Merida thought about that, it didn't hurt to try. She looks to her memories to look for an old song her mother used to sing whenever she was afraid.

"I do know one song," Merida confesses to her friends. "But it's my language."

"It's ok," Rapunzel said with a smile.

"But what if you guys don't get it?" Merida said. "Then I'll look like an idiot."

"Don't worry," Hiccup said. "I can understand a little Gaelic."

"I've lived for 300 years," Jack said with a smile. "I understand every language, from the dead ones to todays."

"Say what you need to say," Rapunzel said with a smile. "And sing what you need to sing."

Merida looked back to the fire, feeling the heat on her face. It suddenly made her think back to the time when she remembers her mother singing the song. It was by a fire like this one, but in the palace's study room. Her mother was working on one of her tapestries while she was playing with her toys. There was a big storm outside and a flash of lightning caught her by surprise and made her scream. The next thing she remembers was curling up in her mother's embrace and hearing her voice.

Channeling that emotion, Merida drew in a breath and began to sing.

_"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn"_

Everyone leaned in to listen to Merida's beautiful voice, hearing the vulnerability in her throat.

_"Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_

_Do thìr, dìleas féin_

_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_

_Mhaighdean uasal bhàn"_

When she was done, she looks to her friends' reactions. They were silent with their mouths hanging wide.

"See," Merida said. "I told you that you wouldn't get it."

"Are you kidding," Rapunzel said putting an arm around Merida. "I loved it."

"Really?" Merida said almost surprised.

"Yeah," Hiccup said nodding his head. Toothless also nods his head in agreement.

"I totally got that song," Jack said. "It was really well done."

Merida wasn't too sure what to say. She's been complimented by her archery and bravery, not for singing and showing emotion. "Thanks," she said with a small smile.

"Maybe on that note, we should get some rest now," Rapunzel suggests. "It will help get some energy for tomorrow."

Everyone couldn't agree to that statement. Jack and Baby tooth took their positions of standing guard for the night while everyone else laid down to have a good night sleep.

The rain outside started to slow down, only hiring the ground a few times. Jack took this time to step out for a few minutes to stretch his legs. Baby Tooth followed him and looks up at the dark sky. Jack also looked up to see a giant stream of golden dust race across it like a scar, opening a way for the moon to shine down. No doubt this is sandman's work.

It made Jack think about him, and North back in his time. How are they're doing? No doubt they're busy over there. Christmas is who knows when and they've got to make the kids keep believing. That fact made Jack remember that he is on a time limit to stop Pitch, and save his friends. But how? He still has to find Merida's stone and then find his. But now there's Merida's missing mom and her kingdom is in danger.

It will be tricky, but somehow he and his group have to put all this together and save the day.

"Just like the Avengers," he said to himself, finding the little bit of humour in this whole thing.

Just then, he heard a whisper, a faint whisper. It sounded so distant and near at the same time.

He felt Baby tooth's tug on his hold, making him turn his head around and see something very particular up ahead.

In between two trees was a small blue flame floating off the ground. But it had arms and a small face on it. It waved its arms around, as if it was asking to come closer.

But Jack did the opposite, he paced himself back to ware house and shook the first person he came across.

"Hey," he whispers as he shakes Merida's shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

"Mmh, what?" Merida stirs as Jack jumps above her and wakes up everyone else.

"Look," Jack said to his sleepy friends as he points his staff to the flame.

While Hiccup and Rapunzel looked at it with confusion, Merida gasps in wonder.

"A wisp," she whispers as she leaves the house and creeps towards it.

Hiccup leans closer to the opening, studying it. "I've heard of them," he whispers to the others. "The will-o'-the-wisps are spirits. They're guides that can lead you to treasure...or your doom."

"They lead you to your fate," Merida whispers out loud. As she approaches the little flame, and noticed that the flame wasn't facing them. She looks down the road to see a row of wisps all lined up past the trees and down the path.

"I wonder what they mean." Rapunzel said as she and the others race to meet Merida and look at the wisps. "I wonder what they're leading us to?"

Merida looks at the wisp in front of her, and took a closer inspection of it. She saw that the arms weren't moving for them to come closer, they were for the person at the end of the line.

"They're not," Merida said while backing away a bit. "They're leading someone to us!"

Everyone reacts by stepping back near the warehouse and grab whatever they can reach for as a weapon. Merida grabbed her bow and quiver, while Jack grips his staff tight. Hiccup and Rapunzel manage to grab a few rocks and stood at the ready near Toothless.

Then, they wait till their visitor appears out of the darkness of the forest. Thoughts race on who it will be. Pitch? The lords? Merida's mother?

"Let's slow down," Hiccup suggests to the group. "Maybe this person is friendly."

But when the light of the moon shone on the path and a large figure was coming at them. The shadow of the trees covered their identity, but they seem very large and covered with fur.

"Maybe not," Jack said.

They watch as the figure walked into light on two legs, both of them with claws and full of fur.

Everyone's eyes widen to see their visitor was covered in fur and had claws, a snot, and tiny ears.

"BEAR!" Merida cries out as she steps back and readies her bow. It wasn't Mor'du, but it's probably here to attack her friends. Merida can't let that happen. She aims her arrow almost at the bear's head, ready to fire when ready.

The bear was on its back legs and stood straight up, towering over 6 feet. It roars at the group, showing its sharp teeth.

Jack shoots some ice past the beast, hoping to scare the beast off. But the bear ducked out of the line of fire, or in this case ice.

The bear roars again, but it had a hint of fear in it. But the bear was persistent; it keeps taking a step forward towards the group, waving its front paws in front of its body.

Toothless growls at the bear, while giving it his usual look that says 'back off'. Rapunzel tries to throw her stone to scare the bear. But the rock hit the bear square on the nose.

"Uh, oh," Rapunzel said as she backs off a bit. She should've remembered not to piss off a bear. They are very strong and their claws are very sharp.

But the bear didn't seem to get angry or pissed. Instead it seemed to get very scared. It fell back to the trunk of a nearby tree and puts an arm around its head, as if it's begging not to get hurt.

Everyone lowered what they had, looking confused. Everyone but Toothless, he just kept growling at the bear.

"Easy Toothless," Hiccup said while settling Toothless down a bit.

Jack still kept his staff on the bear, ready for it to reacts. Merida too had her bow at the ready, though she became a little confused. She's used to see a lot of bears roam the kingdom, but she's never seen any bear behave like that.

Something was off, and she needs to investigate. She kept her bow and arrow in place as she takes a couple steps forward towards the bear.

"Merida," Jack gasps.

"Be careful," Rapunzel warns.

Merida remained true to her course and continues to walk to the bear. It lifted its paws and nearly lunges at her. It made Merida back up and readied her bow. The bear took the hint and backed up back on its hind legs. It looked at Merida straight in the eyes, with a sorrowful look.

Merida looks up to the beast, still a little uneasy and confused. There was something in its eyes that was haunting, yet familiar at the same time. Like Merida knows those eyes, she's seen them before.

She lowers her bow a bit and walked closer to the bear, which reacts by raising a paw and waving it.

"Ummm...hi," Merida reacts back with confusion. This is defiantly not normal bear behaviour.

The bear groans as it nods its head closer to Merida. Merida then thought back to how Hiccup and Toothless usually bond, a hand on the face and some weird connection forms. Merida reached out her hand, to try to tame the bear. The bear stood up and instead of the head, the bear's paw reached out and curled her hand in its claws.

Everyone in the back flinch a bit, fearing for Merida's safety.

Merida looked up as the bear looked down at her. It looked sad and happy at the same time.

Merida looked in the eyes of the bear, seeing something she didn't see before. A reflection. But instead of seeing herself, she saw her younger self, a little timid and curious. She felt warmth in the bear paw that was like a hug, and suddenly she felt safe and secure. But how can a bear do that?

Merida looked closer at the bear's eyes, sensing something very familiar in them. With a few blinks, the bear's face started to fade, and was replaced by a woman's face. It was young but had tiny wrinkles. She also had long flowing chestnut hair with a streak of grey.

Merida's eyes widen at what she's seeing. She knew this woman too well. But she couldn't believe it, it just wasn't possible. But after she's been through in this adventure, Merida could guess anything was possible.

"Merida..."

Merida blinked a bit. A memory replayed in her head of the woman, and what she said the last time Merida was lost and scared.

"My brave wee lasse..."

Merida looked back up to the bear...at the woman's face...and saw her speak the words she said before.

"I'm here... I am always right here..."

The woman's face disappears, and the bear looked down at Merida. But Merida can still see the eyes belonged to the woman, to the queen, to her mother.

"M... Mum," Merida tremble with emotion, water almost filled her eyes. "It... It's you…isn't it...it really is you!"

Elinor pulled her daughter and gave her a great bear hug. Merida wrapped her arms as much as she can around her mother and returned the hug. It was clear that they've missed each other and don't want to let go.

Everyone watching those two became speechless. Just when they've thought they've seen everything, something new comes their way.

"Hang on," Jack said, "that's your mother?"

Merida turns her head to everyone and nods. "It is her… I know it."

"Well," Hiccup said, "you can't say our time in DunBroch is boring."

"Yeah," Rapunzel sarcastically said to him. "Cause the time that we encounter the imposter queen and got chased by the lords with swords was a nice vacation."

Elinor raised an eyebrow at them, confused. Merida saw that and stepped back from her and gestures at the people around them. "These are my friends," She said while trying to gather herself. "They've been with me for a while now. This is Hiccup and his dragon Toothless."

Elinor looked very concern with the thought that her daughter is with a dragon.

Merida caught that, "don't worry, he's friendly." She then turns to the other two. "And this is Rapunzel, Jack and Baby tooth is somewhere..." She looks around for the little fairy. Lucky the fairy was easy to find near Jack. It looked up at the big bear and chirps a hello.

The queen was still a little confused, but was happy that Merida was in some questionable good company. At least she was safe.

Merida walks back to her mother, and holds her paw again. "How did this happen?"

Elinor explains what happened, but words her stolen, and in their place was some groans and moans.

"What did she say?" Merida asks Jack.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asks.

"You said you knew every language," she reminds him.

"I know every human language," he said with force. "But bear is a whole new ground for me."

"Great," Merida said while rolling her eyes.

"But I can guess what happened," Hiccup said while taking a step forward. He looks at the queen bear, trying to gather a hypothesis in his head. "My theory is that Pitch has gained some magic and is able to do things he couldn't do in Rapunzel's and my home. Now he has the ability to change things...and people apparently. He got you, queen, when you were feeling low. He came to you, probably having a way for you to see your daughter."

Elinor nods her head, agreeing to that statement.

"But Pitch lied to you," Hiccup continued. "He tricked you. And in the end, he transformed you into a bear and transported you out here in the woods. Now he's transformed himself into you and has taken over the kingdom."

That statement made Elinor growl with anger, wanting to tear Pitch to shreds. But she remained postured and regal. She maybe a bear on the outside, but she's still a queen and needs to be a good example in front of people.

"Then you had to wait for Merida," Hiccup said coming closer to the queen. "You know you couldn't return to the palace looking like this, especially with your husband being known as the bear king."

"He would've killed you," Merida finished. She looked at her mother, feeling sad that's she's being put in this situation because of her. "I swear we'll fix this, I promise."

Elinor looked at Merida, not too sure if she can do that. The queen is still really confused with this group; she was full of questions that needed answers. Where did Merida go to? Why was she missing for days? Who were these people? Why do they have a dragon? And how did Jack shoot ice? It made Elinor's head hurt. She groans with an uneasy feeling.

"Is she ok?" Rapunzel asks.

"How would you feel if you're turned into a bear?" Jack asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Good point," Rapunzel she said as she goes to the queen. "Why don't you join us? Get some rest. You look pretty tired."

The queen staggered a bit, trying to get her balance. As much as she didn't want to appear tired infront of her daughter, but it couldn't be helped. It was true that she's been in these woods for days and didn't get a decent good night sleep. She could use a bit of a rest.

With help from Merida and Rapunzel, Elinor made her way to the ware house and took a lay down near the fire. Hiccup and Rapunzel also lay down and slept near the fire. Seeing as there was no room anymore, Toothless was forced to sleep outside. Normally his stubborn attitude would eventually led him back inside, he had to consider that the queen needed the space more than he does.

As for Jack and Baby tooth, they took their usual guard stance, ready to watch the night. Merida leaned on the wall near the doorway, and looked out into the forest.

Her mother is with her, she should be happy. But Pitch's threat still looms over her, and her Kingdom is still in danger.

But first she has to figure out a way to change her mother back. And she'll find a a way, no matter what it takes.

* * *

**Song: Noble Maiden Fair (****A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal) from Brave**

**As an added bonus, even though it isn't much, here is the song lyrics in english.**

_Little baby, hear my voice_

_I'm beside you, O maiden fair_

_Our young Lady, grow and see_

_Your land, your own faithful land_

_Sun and moon, guide us_

_To the hour of our glory and honour_

_Little baby, our young Lady_

_Noble maiden fair_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	35. The Bear, The Witch, and The Princess

**Hi Everyone, **

**so now Queen Elinor has join the company...as a bear. well, this should be very interesting. lets see how see she deals with the group, and how can Merida change her back? **

**let's find out...**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Morning dawned on the Scottish land. The sun was blocked by the trees, but tiny beams made their way through. The grass was still wet from the night before, but it produces a majestic shine that sparkled with the sun.

Merida fluttered her eyes as Hiccup shakes her awake.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"I'm up," Merida yawns as she stretches her arms up. Hiccup backed up to give her some space as she sat up.

"What's with the wakeup call?" she asks a little irritated.

"It's your mom," Hiccup said while pointing his thumb out of the warehouse.

Merida looks outside and became slightly confused. Jack and Rapunzel were pushing and pulling stones around to a plank of wood on top of a large rock. The strange part was that there was a bear ordering them around with grunts and groans.

It took a split second for Merida to remember that the bear is her mother in a different form, and that Pitch has cursed her.

Her attention was back to Hiccup as he spoke. "She said breakfast is ready...at least that's what I think she means. This was all her idea."

Merida got up off the floor and took a closer look at the plank of wood. It had a wood bowl full of water and several pieces of bark with dark berries on them. Fork sticks and knife stones were all around and freshly picked flowers were laying in the centre. Elinor positioned all the utensils and food in their rightful place before she was completely satisfied.

Merida smiles as she shakes her head. Being a bear or not, her mother still has to be the queen of etiquette.

'I wonder how she was able to survive this long out here,' Merida thought to herself.

As she steps out into the morning day, she had to giggle when she saw Toothless. He was still asleep, but there was a vine wrapped around his neck like a dog leash.

'Best not to wake him,' Merida said as she walks towards the makeshift table. Elinor was there, welcoming her to the table.

As Hiccup and Merida took a seat on a stone, Rapunzel let out an exaggerated sigh. "Man those were heavy," she sighs.

"I hear you," Jack said as he leans on a nearby tree with Baby Tooth on his shoulder.

The queen looks at him and points her finger...claw on the only empty seat.

Jack can guess she's asking, no ordering him to join everyone for breakfast.

"I'm fine," he said while waving his hand. "I don't really need to eat."

But Elinor gave him and glare and point at the seat again.

"No, really," he said trying not to offend the queen. "I'm fine out here."

"Just humour her please," Merida said to Jack. "Just this one time pretend you're a normal person."

Elinor looked at Merida a little confused by what she said. How isn't he a normal person? She knows he can shoot ice but that's it, right?

Regardless, Jack sighs as he walks to the open seat. He places his staff's hook on the table as he sits down, making sure he's able to grab his staff of needed.

What he didn't expect was Elinor groaning and growling at him. It sound like she was telling him off about something. Most liking the way he's sitting or his posture. But he can't understand anything.

"Sorry," he shrugs. "I don't speak bear remember."

Elinor shows off a look that speaks 'really'. She then mimics Merida foreign her bow and points at Jack's staff and the ground.

"Huh?" Jack said still confused.

"I think I got it," Merida giggles a bit. "She's saying 'no weapons on the table'. It's a really big deal for her."

"Gotcha." He said as takes his staff off the table, but keeps it close to him on the ground.

Being pleased Elinor picks up her fork and knife with her claws and tries to slice through one of the berries. Not wanting to be rude, Rapunzel did the same. But unfortunately, her berry jumped out of the way and hit Merida in the eye.

"Ow," Merida flinches as she rubs her eye.

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologize. She then went straight for the water and kindly sip with her lips on the edge of the cup.

Elinor sighs as she gives up on the fork and knife and picked up a berry by her claws. She threw it into her mouth and swallowed it whole. Her facial expressions told everyone that she's never tried these berries before, but seemed to like them.

Merida shrugs as she looks down at her...plate. She took notice of the shape and colour of the berries. Curiously took her as she picked one up and study.

"Ummm mom," she said unsure. "Did you find these by the creek?"

Elinor nodded as she pops another one in her mouth.

Hiccup took Merida's words as a sign of caution and picked up a berry too. "Are these what I think they are?" He asks out loud.

"I they are," Merida said throwing the berry to the ground. "They're nightshade berries."

"Ummm, what does that mean," Jack asks.

"They're poisonous," Hiccup answers.

Almost immediately Elinor's eyes piped and she spit out as many berries as she can. She then yanked the water bowl from Rapunzel's hands and guzzles it all down.

"I wouldn't do that your majesty," Rapunzel kindly tries to comment. "It's full of worms."

Elinor spits out all the water she drank almost on Jack, getting him and baby tooth soaking wet.

Not feeling too well, Elinor felt like she was gonna faint. She holds on the table to keep herself steady, but her weight made that side of the table go down, lifting the other side. The table flipped through the air until it hit the tree near Toothless. It instantly woke him up, alert and confused. Even more confused when he realized there was a vine around his neck. But he easily snapped it off with an easy tug.

"How did you survive this long on your own?" Merida asks her mother.

Elinor couldn't speak like she normally does, but she still tries to talk to her daughter. But of course, no one understood a word.

"This is really getting us nowhere," Hiccup said.

Then Rapunzel came up with a little something. "How about this," she said, "why don't we guess what happened. And then the queen can just nod her head for yes and shake it for no."

It sounds silly and ridiculous, but it was the best anyone can come up with.

"Ok," Rapunzel starts, "when Pitch turned you into a bear, you had to run away from the king."

Elinor so far agrees and nods her head.

"So you escape from the castle..." Rapunzel continued Until Elinor shook her head. "No?"

"Maybe Pitch teleported her into the woods?" Jack suggests as he squeezes his hoodie, getting the water out. Elinor nods her head, confirming that Jack was right.

"Ok, teleported in the woods," Rapunzel repeats.

"Where in the forest?" Merida asks. "Near where dad sets the traps?"

Elinor sadly nods her head.

"Traps?" Hiccup asks Merida.

"To try to lure the demon bear Mor'du, my father set up a number of traps around the forest," Merida explains. "A lot of those traps involve food. They are pretty tricky to get, and it often sets the trap off. But if you know a way around, then it's easy to avoid the trap and get the food. Is that what you did mum?"

Elinor nods her head with happiness that Merida got it.

"You knew how to get around the trap and ate the food," Merida repeats. "That's really clever."

Elinor beamed, priding herself for what she did.

"So you ate and then you were just wondering the woods for days," Rapunzel continues, "until those...wisp things lead you to us."

Elinor once again nods to confirm their story.

"That's lot to go through," Rapunzel said to Elinor.

"It's a lot when you're turned into a bear," Hiccup comments.

"But why feed us berries that are poisonous?" Rapunzel asks.

"She didn't know," Merida spoke as she gathers her bow and quiver. "Unlike me, she doesn't spend a lot of time in these woods. She rather stays inside and be a traditional lady. It may do well in the throne room, but it doesn't mean you know everything about the world, like what berries are poisonous or not."

"Merida," Hiccup said trying to not be crossed. "Let's not kick you mom she she's like this."

Jack and Rapunzel agreed as Toothless walks in between everyone.

"The wisps lead her here," Hiccup said to Merida. "So this part of the woods is very unknown to her. Honest mistake..."

"Mistakes like that can get a person, or a bear killed," Merida argues.

"At least your mother was trying to actually be your mom again," Rapunzel said. "It was a good gesture, so let's not ruin it."

Suddenly everyone heard a growl. But the sound was coming from everyone's stomachs, not from the dragon's or bear's mouth.

"Maybe we should find some food before we talk some more," Rapunzel suggests while holding her stomach with her hand.

"I know this part of the woods," Merida said as she began walking away. "There's a stream nearby and we can get food there."

Everyone followed her through the woods at to a flowing river stream. The sun made it over the trees and to the water, giving everyone a clear view of what was in it. Fish, lots of fish. Merida readied her bow and easily hit one in the head.

She walks into the water and reached for the arrow. She picked it up with the fish in tow. "Breakfast," she said with a smile.

Elinor applauds Merida for her efforts as Toothless races into the river and gobbles any fish he can get in his mouth.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Hiccup called out to him while trying to steady him.

"That was a nice shot Merida," Jack comments as he finishes drying off his clothes.

"Thanks," Merida said with pride. She then turns to her mum before speaking again. "But a princess shouldn't have weapons, in the queen's opinion."

Elinor's smile fades into a glare.

Jack saw that hint and poked Merida a bit. "There's a saying where I'm from, 'don't poke the bear'."

Merida took the hint and presented the fish to Elinor. But even though it's got an arrow through its head, it's still flipping its tail and moved a bit. Elinor backed up and made a disgusted face.

"Oh come on," Merida said putting the back of her hand with the arrow on her hip. "How do you know you won't like it if you don't try it?"

Both women knew that was a play of what Elinor keeps telling the boys about their Haggis. Suddenly, Toothless came from behind Merida and took the fish right off the stick like shish kabob.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screams applaud.

Toothless felt a little bad at what he did, his pleading eyes were apologetic. He began to bring the fish back up through his throat so everyone can have it, but was stopped by everyone screaming "no!"

"It's alright Toothless," Merida said, trying to avoid Toothless throwing up and then having her mother faint. "We can get more, you get a fire going."

Toothless did as he was told as Merida shot and brought back four fish, one for everyone. Hiccup carefully put them on a stick and set them above the fire so they can cook.

But Elinor counted four fish and five people. She looked at Jack, knowing he is being left out.

"I don't really eat your highness, literally," he told her.

"Yeah, we might want to bring the queen up to speed about what we're doing," Rapunzel suggests. "About Pitch and our quest..."

"It doesn't really concern her," Merida said while turning the fish around.

"She's been turned into a bear, I think that does concern her," Hiccup points out.

Merida groans, knowing that they are right. Her mother is a part of this quest now; rather she wants to be or not, might as well tell her everything.

"Alright," Merida said. "To make a long story short, all four of us were picked y mother nature to defeat Pitch and save the world from darkness."

Elinor's eyes widen hearing the news, not too sure how to take it. If she was human hearing this, she would pass it off as some child fantasy. But meeting Pitch and being turned into a bear can change a person's perspective.

"Apparently, only the four of us represent a season," Merida continues, "and we have to unlock our hidden powers to fully stop Pitch. To do this, we have to travel to our homes and find out stones. Once we have them, we can defeat Pitch...somehow."

Elinor listens as she raises an eyebrow, completely unsure these people knows what they're doing.

"We already have the stone from my home," Rapunzel said to Elinor, "and Hiccup's. So now we're here to find Merida's stone."

The queen groans to Merida, probably asking why she didn't come here first. Why did she wait so long to come home? Why make everyone worry for days?

"What was I supposed to do?" Merida asks her mom. "If I came here, you wouldn't hear a word from me. You would just force me with the lords' sons again, thinking of nothing but this marriage. I didn't want to go through with that, not ever. Especially if our kingdom will be in danger."

"Kinda too late for that," Jack points out.

"Shut it Jack," Merida warns him. She then turns to her mother. "I also just wanted to get away from here, get away from you. So we went to Rapunzel's and Hiccup's home first, giving me time to myself and not have to think about that stupid marriage or any of those ridiculous traditions."

Elinor frowned upon hearing that. How can all those traditions that have been passed down for generations are ridiculous? But it also made her sad that her daughter wanted to be away from her. Was she a terrible mother? Surely not, she does everything she could to make sure Merida had a good future.

"I just couldn't handle it," Merida almost spat. "And it didn't help that you wouldn't listen to me. Now we get here and you got yourself turned into a bear and-"

"Merida," Hiccup yells to stop her from ranting. "Let's not blame your mom. Pitch is a trickster, or did you forget what he did to me?"

"I didn't forget," Merida said. "I'm just mad we're in this situation."

"And you have every right to be," Hiccup said. "But don't take it out on us."

Merida thought about that for a moment. 'He was right, this isn't the way to solve my problem.'

"Sorry," Merida said to everyone as she removes the fish from the fire. "I guess I'm just upset that this happened."

"It's alright," Rapunzel said with understanding. The boys also nodded their heads in agreement. Elinor was more surprised, these strangers have clearly had a good relationship with Merida, making her feel safe and happy. Elinor hasn't had that with her for ages, and what she wouldn't give to make Merida like that. But how?

Merida goes and places the fish on a flat surface of a large rock. A nice chard was on their scales and the smoke had a nice aroma. Elinor sniffed one of the fish. Everyone gathered around as she picks up a piece of fish and eat it. It was really good, so good she wasted no time to devour the whole fish. But she didn't stop at hers, she ate all four fishes.

Everyone didn't say anything, but stare at the bear eating their food.

When Elinor was finished, she picked up a leaf and used it as a napkin.

"Should've expected a bear to have a bear like appetite," Hiccup said to the side.

Merida groans as she picks up her bow again to hunt for more fish. She came back with four more, which were all eaten by Elinor when they finished cooking.

"I can't keep doing this," Merida complains.

"Maybe we should do it this way," Jack said with a smirk. As he walks to the water, ice under his feet, making him walk over the river.

That really made Elinor's eyes widen with surprise. She was even more surprised when he made a giant sheet of ice go under the water and scooping up a lot of fish onto the shore. Toothless wasted no time but to get as many fish he can into his mouth as everyone else caught their own fish.

Elinor looked at Jack, please of his good deed, but still really confused on how he did it.

"Didn't we tell you that Jack is a winter spirit," Merida jokes as she cooks more fish.

Soon, everyone was able to eat at least one whole fish. But Elinor and Toothless kept eaten the lion share of them. When everyone was done eating, they sat around the fire to plan their next move.

"So," Merida began. "Does anyone have any idea how we can break this curse?"

But everyone was stumped, they had no knowledge on how these lands work, or it's magic.

"Maybe I can try my hair?" Rapunzel suggests. "It worked with Hiccup, maybe it will work for your mother."

"Worth a shot," Jack said with confidence.

Elinor gave a confused look when Rapunzel stood and walked towards her. Without unbraiding her hair, she wrapped around the queen's arm.

"Just don't freak out and... Oh everyone freaks out. Just don't claw my hair," Rapunzel said. As soon as she got a good wrap around her hair, she took a deep breath before singing her song.

_"Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,"_

Within seconds, Rapunzel's hair started to glow a bright light. Elinor eyes were full of fear, but she remained still. If this little trick will change her back, best to do what the girl said.

_"Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,"_

When she finished singing the hair returned to its original shade of blonde. But everyone looked at Elinor puzzled. They were expecting the bear to shine bright and transform back to human. But nothing happened; the queen was still a bear.

"What?" Rapunzel said studying her hair. "It should've worked."

"I guess a spell is different than a curse," Hiccup said a little sad.

"I'm so sorry your majesty," Rapunzel as she removes her hair from the bear's arm.

"At least you try," Jack said, trying to keep his spirits up.

As Rapunzel walks back to her spot around the fire, Elinor tries to keep her face neutral. But it's very hard with this group. The boy with one leg has a dragon, the white hair one is a winter spirit, and now the girl has magic glowing hair. It's almost too much for one person to take.

"We have to think of something," Hiccup said to the group. He then turns to Merida, "is there any other kind of magic in this world?"

"Not that I'm aware of," she shakes her head. Her mind tries to race back to all the lessons her mother has taught her, trying to find some clue in them. But a lot of the classes were about the kingdom, it's history and more importantly it's traditions, nothing about magic.

"Hey!"

Everyone perked up hearing Rapunzel's voice.

"Maybe we can get those wisps to guide us to an answer," she suggests.

"They don't work like that," Merida sternly said. "They aren't dogs that we can call at any time."

"Maybe not us," Rapunzel said while eyeing Jack.

"Whoa!" He said putting a hand out in front of him. "I maybe a spirit, but those things are another thing altogether. I'm not a beacon for spirits; I'm just an ordinary spirit."

"One that can shoot ice," Hiccup said.

"But you get the point," Jack said with Baby tooth backing him up. "I can't summon spirits like a shaman."

"Then what do you suggest we do!" Merida snaps.

As Jack tries to think, Elinor looks up ahead and roars very angry and loudly. Everyone had to cover their ears when the sound reached them.

"What was that for?" Merida yells at her mother. But Elinor payed no mind and went charging past them. Everyone quickly gathered their stuff and followed the bear back into the woods. But running with a bear was no easy task; the bear was a lot faster.

But Jack gathered some wind and was able to ride it to catch up to the queen. Everyone else had to quickly jump on Toothless to have any hope to catch up.

When Jack finally got to the front, he saw that the queen spotted a Nightmare shaped like a wasp and is trying to get it. Makes sense, the queen was turned by Pitch and wants to hurt him badly. To try to slow the nightmare down, Jack shoots out streams of ice to get it. But he kept missing and hit the trees instead.

Thanks to Toothless, the rest of the group was able to meet up with the queen and Jack. Toothless joined in with Jack by shooting plasma blasts at the Nightmare.

"I don't get it," Rapunzel questions everyone. "Why was there only one nightmare here? Shouldn't we be surrounded by them by now?"

That question got Hiccup's mind racing. Then in a split second he had a realization. "Stop! Everyone STOP!"

Toothless immediately obeyed Hiccup's command, but was confused. Elinor wouldn't stop though; she wanted to get this Nightmare herself. Jack literally had to jump in front of the bear to get her to stop. When she did, she growled at Jack for getting in her way.

"Blame him," Jack said pointing his fingers at Hiccup.

Elinor turned around and growled at him, which resorted with Toothless growling at her.

"Easy bud," he said as he gets off and observe their surroundings.

Surprisingly, they stopped right in the middle of the circle of stones they were in when they got to DunBroch.

"Why did we stop?" Merida asks as she and Rapunzel jump off of Toothless.

"Take a look at where we are," Hiccup said while flailing his arms all over the place. "We are right back to where we started, almost right near the castle. I'm willing to bet that nightmares intentions were to leads us back so your father will catch us!"

Rapunzel immediately got what he was leading up to. "And with your mom as a bear and the whole kingdom thinking we've kidnapped you, it's very likely that they will shoot first and asks questions never."

Hearing those words, Merida grunts her teeth together. She knows that they're right and she fell for it. Elinor also grunts very loud before standing on her hind legs again.

"So what do we do now?" Merida asks everyone.

"I guess we travel back to that river," Hiccup shrugs.

"Ummm, one problem," Jack said as he points around the circle of stones. "Which way did we come from?"

Everyone looked around, seeing the stones looked almost exactly the same. Given a few different engraved carvings are on different stones, but it's not enough to tell which way to go.

Merida points to a section of the forest off in the distance near the stones Jack was standing near. "I know that way leads back to the castle, so we go the opposite way."

"Are you sure it's wise to go off into the unknown like this?" Rapunzel asks as Merida charges her way between two stone.

As Merida turns to talks to her friends, she notices Elinor nodding her head, trying to issue that the group shouldn't go that way. But Merida scruffs off that notion and continue her train of thought. "We have to get away from here. And unless anyone has a better idea, we keep moving."

Without another word, Merida started to walk down a path that leads deeper into the woods. Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack all let out a sigh as they follow her with Toothless and Baby tooth. Elinor couldn't believe that Merida wouldn't follow her advice. She was her mother, and the queen, and the only grown up here. Shouldn't the children follow her?

She groans as she regrettably follows the group to parts unknown.

The group walked down the path for about an hour or so, and the trees all around started to look the same.

"I think we might be lost," Rapunzel whispers so the queen wouldn't hear.

"We aren't lost," Merida snapped. "We are just...moving further away from the castle."

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel whispers.

"Yes," Merida said irritated.

"I hate to agree with Rapunzel," Hiccup said. "But I think we've past that tree about 5 times now."

"Look," Merida said while stopping and turning to them. "I've been in these woods more times than anyone here, I would know if we past the same trees. Then trust me; we are not going around in circles."

Everyone turned around to the Queen, seeing her started to walk back.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Merida said running to her and blocking her path.

Elinor grunts at Merida and points back down the path.

Merida quickly turned her head to see nothing there. "What?" She asks her mom to elaborate.

Elinor continued to grunt as she tries to walk back.

"We aren't going that way," Merida said nearly loosing her cool. "We'll end up getting lost or worst, you might get spotted."

Elinor then let's out a lot of grunts and groans, as if she's arguing with Merida. But it didn't help that no one understood her.

"There's no point having a go at me," Merida said with her arms crossed. "I can't speak bear!"

"Ok you two," Hiccup said while stepping infront of the two of them. "Stop this."

"Like mother like daughter," Jack whispers to Rapunzel so no one can hear. She responded by nodding to him.

Merida and Elinor look at Hiccup trying to calm things down between them. "I know you both think your right, and that you're worried about each other. But arguing and getting mad about it isn't going to help at all. We just need to calm down and think things through."

Merida looked at Hiccup, hearing what he's saying. But it didn't help if her mother is as stubborn as she is.

Suddenly the flutter of Baby tooth got everyone's attention. She flies off of Jack's shoulder and flies around of dead trees off the path. Even though some doubt it was a good idea, (mainly Elinor) everyone followed Baby tooth till she got to an open area.

Everyone gathered around to see this little cove in the middle of the forest. But what caught everyone's eyes was a grassy hill that had a stone border. It seems like there's a house hidden in the hill, complete with an open window and a door.

"Woah," Rapunzel said with her mouth wide open.

But Merida looked to Baby tooth, "why did you lead us here?"

Baby tooth chirped while shrugging her shoulders, completely confused.

"She said that she just senses something here," Jack translates for her. "Some kind of magic."

"Maybe the kind of magic we can use to turn the queen back," Hiccup said with a little bit of hope.

"Only one way to find out," Merida said as she starts to make her way to the door.

But Elinor nearly roars at Merida with fear, probably trying to urge her not to go.

"Don't worry mum," Merida said rolling her eyes, "I can handle myself in there. I'm ready for whatever is in there."

"Hang on," Jack said. "We're coming in with you."

"Yeah," Rapunzel agreed. "You must be crazy to think we're gonna let you go in there all by yourself."

"Fine," Merida said before she opens the door to the hobbit like home. "We'll all go in."

"Not all of us," Hiccup said while gesturing to Elinor and Toothless. "We can't show up with a bear and a dragon. There might be a person inside. One of us has to stay out here and keep an eye on them."

"Thanks for volunteering," Merida said as she and the others open the door and walked inside.

Hiccup nearly cursed himself for falling to that trap. He slumps to the ground with the two big beasts and Baby tooth right beside him.

"So," he asks Elinor, "how's it hanging?"

He ended up getting a grunt as a respond.

Merida was the first with her foot in the little hut. But she stopped with utter confusion. Jack and Rapunzel peered over her shoulder to get a better view inside.

Bear wood carvings could be seen everywhere, Wall to wall. On shelves, the floor, even hanging on the ceiling was nothing but wood carvings of bears.

"I think I've had enough bears for today," Rapunzel whispers to everyone.

Merida then took a couple of steps in, and was still very confused. Why did they come here? Baby tooth sense some kind of magic here, but all Merida sees are bear carvings.

A gasp of a woman was heard from a corner of the room. Everyone turned to see a little old and wrinkly woman with wild grey hair. Her eyes looked like they were piping out of her face next to large nose. She had on a dark green shaw that went over her hunched back and covered her raggedy green dress.

She was chipping away some wood when she looked at the children in her shop.

"Feel free to look around," she said with a cheery smile. "Holler if you see anything you like. Everything is half off this week."

Everyone looked around, observing the wood carvings. But this scenario didn't give them the answers they were hoping for.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel ask the old woman.

"Oh me?" The woman said while putting down her tools and grabbing a broom. "I'm just a humble wood carver." The woman then started to sweep around her work area.

"I don't understand..." Merida said while picking up a large vase that had a bear face on it.

The woman went to Merida, invading her personal space. "See anything you like?"

Merida step back from the woman, how she'd get there so fast?

The woman pushed her way past Merida and festers to a very odd carving of two bears on a seesaw. "How about this whimsical thing to brighten up any dark corner?" She said.

"Ummm," Merida began to say before Jack clanked a couple of wooden bear marinates that were hanging on the ceiling.

"Careful dearly, they're still drying," The woman said to him.

"No problem," he said. But it was also a sign that this woman can see him. It was amazing to him how many people can see him here and at Berk. He would be flattered if he wasn't on this quest.

As the woman showed Merida another one of her carvings, Rapunzel noticed something else. The noise of someone sweeping never left the room. Rapunzel turns her head to where the noise is coming from and saw the broom sweeping the floor with no one holding on to it.

"Your broom!" She yells while pointing at the broom.

As everyone turns to see it, the woman quickly snaps her fingers and the broom drops to the floor.

"It was sweeping...by itself," Rapunzel said astonished.

"Don't be ridiculous," the woman said. "Wood cannot be imbued with magical property. I should know I'm a wi..." She stops herself and had expression of fear on her face. "...whistler...of wood."

Everyone gave her a suspicious look, knowing full well that she was trying to hide something.

Jack gave a small smile as he looks at his staff, reminding himself that he's got a lot of magic in this thing.

The woman rushed and grabbed a wooden painting with a bear on it, trying to everyone's mind off of what they saw. "How's this for a conversation starter? It's made of Yule wood, strong as stone."

But Merida payed no mind to the woman, she instead saw an old crow on the head of a wood carving.

"Oh, that's stuffed," the woman applied.

But as Merida looked at it and was about to touch it, the crow snapped its beak at her.

"It's rude to stare you know," it squawk.

"The crow's talking!" Merida nearly screams as she backs away.

"That's not all I can do," The crow said before singing in a very annoying tone.

The woman the quickly snapped her fingers and broom flying by and swat the crow away for its perch.

Then the realization hit everyone in the room.

"You're a witch!" Merida proclaims.

"Wood carver," The woman insisted as she works on another piece of art.

"That must be what Baby tooth could sense," Jack said.

"Wood carver!" The woman calls out with force.

"You can help us," Rapunzel said with hope.

"WOOD CARVER!" The woman yells angry.

Merida approaches the woman while trying to look reasonable. "You see...it's my mother..."

"I'M NOT A WITCH!" The woman yells at everyone. "TOO MANY UNSATISFIED CUSTOMERS!"

Everyone stood there in fright, not expecting this form of outburst.

The witch gathered herself before speaking again. "Now if you aren't going to buy anything, get out!" She snaps her fingers and anything sharp was pointed right at them and pushing them back towards the door.

"No wait," Rapunzel pleaded.

"We need your help!" Merida screams

"I don't care!" The witch yells at them at the top of her lungs.

Jack turned his head, seeing that they were running out of room. He then remembers that this woman can see him, might as well put that knowledge to good use. "Enough of this," he said as he slams his staff to the ground. It sends a shock wave of wind and ice everywhere, freezing all the sharp objects in place.

The woman became scared and speechless seeing this piece of magic.

"Now," Jack said while twirling his staff around his hand. "What were you saying about wood having magical properties?"

The witch's mouth dropped to her chin, and her eyes widen with wonder.

"You..." she stutters as points a bony finger at Jack. "You're...you're a spirit..."

"That's one way to say it," Jack said with a smile.

Horror took the witch as she bows to him. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Ok," Jack said a little unsure. Never before has anyone bowed to him before.

The three children looked confused seeing the woman like this. Maybe she has to respect spirits because she's a witch, or it was some other means. Whatever the case, maybe she's willing to help them now.

The witch rises with her crow flying and landing on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for my earlier...disposition," she said. "What may I ask have you come here for?"

Merida stepped forward to the witch, "it's my mother," she said. "She's been cursed by dark magic. Our friend sensed some magic here and we want you to help us change her back."

The witch though of that for a minute, trying to consider all the pros and negatives in helping them.

"I would love to help," she said. "But it would be bad for business. I can't just do magic whenever someone asks for it. Think of all the demands for that and not for the work I love."

"Your wood carving?" Rapunzel asks politely.

"Wood carving! Wood carving!" The crow squawked.

Merida honestly had enough of this witch and her obsession with wood carving. But she's also the only one that can change her mother back, either way she's getting that spell. She just has to persuade her to get that.

"How bout we strike a deal?" Merida suggests.

"A deal?" The witch asks.

"Yes," Merida said with confidence. "I'll buy it all."

"What?" Everyone in the room said in surprise.

"Every carving," Merida continued. "I'll buy every carving, but I also want the spell."

The witch paused to think while Jack and Rapunzel looked nervous. They do realize that they don't have any money on them, so how is Merida going to pay?

"That's all and fine dear," the witch said to Merida, "but how are you going to pay? I don't do tabs."

Merida thought for a moment, but then realizes that she has something to use. Even though her mother gave it her, Merida is sure she wouldn't mind if it's used to help change her back.

"With this," Merida said taking off her necklace and present it to the witch.

"Oh my," the witch said almost like she's in a trance with her eyes wide. "That's lovely."

"That'll set us up for months," the crow said.

"Merida," Rapunzel said eyeing the necklace. "Where did you get that?"

Merida looked at Rapunzel, completely forgetting she's never shown this to her friends. "My mum gave it to me before the games; I've been wearing it since. But I will gladly give it up to change her back." Merida look to the witch with the pendent hanging down by its chain. "So how bout it witch, do we have a deal?"

Without hesitation, the witch grabs the necklace. "Done!" She said with glee. "Now then, where is your mother?"

The group took the witch outside so she can assets the curse. She puts her hands on the black head and looks at the beast's eyes.

"Hmmm," she said, "this is a particular curse." She then opens the jaw to see no teeth in the mouth.

"Actually..."

The witch turns to give her attention to Hiccup.

"That's my dragon," he said. The witch let's go of toothless as he growls at her.

"That's Merida's mother," Hiccup said pointing at Elinor.

"Oh my!" The witch said in shock. She then makes her way to the queen and studies her claws and her paws. "This is very dark magic. Tell me dear, how are you cursed?"

The queen groans, trying to speak some words to the witch.

"Hmmm," the witch said to everyone. "This almost reminds me of a spell I did for a prince."

"So you can undo it?" Merida asks her.

"No," The queen answers.

"What do you mean no?" Merida asks with her anger rising.

"I may have produced the spell, but it's up to the person to break it," The witch explains.

"In English please," Jack asks the witch. Everyone really didn't want to be in the dark about this.

The witch took a deep breath before facing the group. "The only thing I can do is to make the spell, based on what the customer wants. What they do with it is entirely up to them, including how to break it. I can't make anything to undo a spell or curse. It just makes thing to complicate."

"Can you at least tell us how to break the curse on my mum?" Merida asks.

"This isn't my magic," the Witch spoke with a loud voice. "I don't know how to work with other people's magic. It will be like asking me to carve ducks instead of bears, it can't be done"

"Is there anything you can do?" Rapunzel asks.

After a long silence, the witch spoke again. "There might be one thing…"

"What?" Merida asks very stern.

The witch thought out loud so everyone could hear. "Maybe… I can change the curse…make it my own. Then that can give you the chance…yes, that will do it."

"What will?" Jack asks.

The witch turns to Merida with a wide smile. "I can undo this curse, put in one of my own, and then you can have a chance to change your mother's fate."

"So we are swapping one curse for another," Hiccup said with a bit of sarcasm.

"But you will tell us how to break your curse," Merida pressed the witch.

"Oh, of course," The witch said while clasping her hands together. "But I can only tell you that part if you accept the spell."

"Why's that?" Merida asks with a raised eyebrow.

"it's part of the rules," The witch shrugs.

"Rules! Rules!" The crow squawks as it flies and land on Toothless's head.

"Witches have rules?" Rapunzel said.

"Indeed," The Witch said.

Merida looked at her mother, wondering if this is the right course of action. If it works, she'll be free from Pitch, but what would happen to her? Would she change into something else? Be teleported away? Who knows what could happen?

But it didn't hurt to ask, "What would your curse do?"

"All I can say is that it will change her fate," The witch told her. "That's all I can say."

"Really?" Merida said with irritation.

"It's part of the rules," The witch said with a smile.

"what kind of rules?" Rapunzel asks while trying to keep her cool.

The Witch smiles and snaps her fingers. Suddenly a very thick book appeared in front of Rapunzel. She manages to catch it, but it nearly tumbles her over. It was old and worn out, with the title mostly rubbed out.

"Those rules," The Witch chuckles.

As Rapunzel struggles with the book, Merida looks at her mom. "Do you want to do this mom?" she asks. It really wasn't fair to force her mother to do something she's not comfortable with, not like what she did.

Elinor took some time to think this through. She hates being a bear and would gladly be human again. But having a curse on you that you don't know the outcome is terrifying. But what's there to loose? At least with this she has a chance to change back. But what would her daughter have to go through for this? What would she have to go through? But still, having a way out is better than no way out. In the end, there was only one option, she nods her head yes.

Merida took the hint and went to the Witch, "Fine, we will take your offer."

"Done!' The witch said she grabs Merida's arm and pulls her to the cottage door.

"What are you doing?" Merida cries out.

"Never conjure where you carve," the witch said as she snaps her fingers. When the door opened, the inside was very different. It was more dark and musky then before. The bear carvings were gone and were replaced by potions, animal parts and a giant cauldron in the middle of the room.

The witch pushes Merida inside with the crow flying by, but then closes the door to everyone else. Merida could hear her friends banging on the door, trying to get in.

"Sorry bout that dear," The witch said as she waddles to the cauldron. "But I only can do this with the client. Very professional environment."

As the witch lite her cauldron, Merida spotted something on a nearby table. It was an old coin, but the symbol on it looked very familiar, like something she's seen in a story. Curiosity got to her and she picked it up to get a closer look. The coin had two axes on it that were crossed in combat.

"What's this?" She whispers to herself, hoping her memory would aid her.

The Witch heard her and invaded her space again. "That's from the prince I told you about," she said. "That's what he paid me for his spell. He wanted the strength of ten men and the power to change his fate."

Merida looks at the witch as she puts the coin down. "and did he get what he was after?"

"Oh, yes," The witch said. "And made of an especially attractive mahogany cheese board."

Soon, a flash of light came from the cauldron, and the witch got to work. She ran grabbed items and oils off the shelf and put them into the cauldron. So the liquid inside started to behave differently for each item. First it turned light green, then a mist came over a light blue swirl, then it even turned into cracked lava. As Merida looks into the cauldron, the Witch's crow came up and pulled off a lock of her gave it to the witch who then put it in her concoction. As the witch stirs her spell together, and bright light started to appear inside. The witch and the crow immediately put on iron masks to cover their face, while the witch had to cover Merida's eyes with her hand.

The light shone bright and made the whole room light up. It scared everyone outside into worrying about merida. Elinor ran to the window to peer inside, to see what was happening in there.

"There we go," The witch said as she grabs some iron tongs and pulled out something out of cauldron. When the ooze falls off, it reviled to be a tasty looking cake.

"A…cake," Merida said totally confused. "That will help my mom?"

"Trust me dear," The witch said as she presents Merida the cake, "It will do the trick."

Merida grabs the cake and took it outside to her mother. Everyone did nothing but watch, afraid of what's going to happen. Not wanting her mother to endure the whole cake, Merida broke off a small piece of it, about the size of a berry and gives it to her mother. Elinor took the piece of cake and popped it into her mouth. As soon as she swallowed it, her face contortioned with disgust.

"I guess it didn't taste so good," Rapunzel comment.

"It's a spell," The witch said as she exits her cottage, "What do think it's going to taste like? Honey dew melon?"

Everyone then watch Elinor as she tries to endure the taste of that tiny piece of cake, but it was like very sour berries. When her face relaxed everyone waited for something to happen. A magic whirlwind or of Elinor body to shine and blind their eyes during the transformation. But nothing happened; Elinor was still standing there, as a bear.

"I thought you said that would change her!" Merida raged at the Witch.

"I told you it will change her fate," the witch said, "and now her fate has been changed. It is now in your hands and her paws."

"Fine," Merida said while giving off an angry glare at the Witch. "Tell us how to break the spell."

"Very well," The Witch said with a smile. "All you have to do is heed these words." Soon the area around everyone grew dark and created a dark environment. Everyone looked at the witch who had a light ball appear under her chin, and making her seemly ghostly.

"Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride." The Witch speaks with a hollow voice. When she was finished, the area turned back to normal and everyone looked at the witch with anger.

"WHAT?!" they all scream at the witch, while Elinor and Toothless roared at her.

"All that for a riddle?" Hiccup yells at the witch.

"It's part of the rules," the Witch shrugs. "I can't just give you the answer, that'll be too easy. But you do have the chance to help your mum. You just need to mend the bond torn by pride."

"Your magic never very direct is it?" Jack said crossed.

"It gets the job done," The witch said.

"Mend the bond torn by pride?" Merida asks out loud. "What does that mean? How are we going to figure that out?"

"maybe they can help us out?" Rapunzel said while she points a little ways away. Everyone turned to see and hear the whisper of a wisp just over the hill.

"Oh, fortune must be smiling on you," the Witch said with glee. "If the wisps are helping you lot out, you stand a good chance."

Merida looks to the wisp and saw a whole trail of them leading back to the forest. Everyone can guess that they will lead them where they needed to go, to where they can get answers.

"We might want to go," Merida told everyone, "they might leads us to where we can 'mend our bond.'"

"whatever you do, you might want to do it fast," The Witch said with a hint of worry.

"Why?" Rapunzel asks with a growing sense of suspicion.

"I forgot to mention there's one condition with the spell," The witch said with a nervous laugh.

"What condition?" Hiccup ask her.

The witch gulped before speaking again, "By sunrise tomorrow, the spell will be permeant."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at her.

"Permeant," Merida said in fear.

"Yes," the witch said. "Usually it would take two days, but when you have to do a rush order, you can…"

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier!?" Merida rages at the witch.

"Part of the rules sweetie," The witch shrugs at her. "All magic comes with a price."

'But did it have to be mum?' Merida thought while looking at her. as much as the queen looks indifferent, Merida knows inside she's hurting. But Merida vows to make this right, to change her mom back. So she stuffs the rest of the cake into her quiver and leads everyone to follow the wisps.

"lets go," she said trying to hide her anger. "I've had enough of this place."

The Witch watches the group leave as her crow perched himself on her shoulder. She waves them off and smiles.

"Good luck dearies, and expect delivery of your purchase within a fortnight!"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	36. Bear Troubles

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here is another chapter. this one is full of twists and turns. danger around every corner and it involves our master of the dark and a certain bear we all know. please enjoy**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The wisps made a long line that went deport and deeper into the woods. The blue light moved any darkness away and allowed the group behind them to see further up. Merida was at the front, being cautious of whatever may be up ahead. Jack followed behind with baby tooth hidden away in his pouch. Rapunzel walked right beside Elinor, making sure she was doing fine. Toothless and Hiccup picked up the end, making sure they're not being followed by Pitch or any other kind of magic.

Everything was going smoothly, until Elinor groaned while holding her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel asks while holding her paw.

Elinor looked at her, with eyes that were sad and sick.

"I think the queen needs a rest," Rapunzel said to everyone.

As Elinor tries to sit down on a very large rock, everyone rushed to her side with worried faces, except for Merida.

"We can't rest," she said firm, "we have to keep going."

"Your mother just needs a minute Merida," Jack argued. "She needs to rest."

"We don't have time for a rest," Merida nearly shouts. "In case you've forgotten, we have until sunrise tomorrow to break the witch's curse."

"We know," Rapunzel said, "your mother just-"

"Just what?" Merida yells with her impatience building.

Hiccup got a sense that this is argument is only going to get worst and will waste a lot of time. He rushes to Merida to get this under control. "Take it easy Merida," he said in a calming tone. "Let your mom rest for five minutes, and then we will go again. And look, the wisps aren't going anywhere. They will lead us to where we need to go, but for now let's take a breather and gather our strength for the journey on."

In Merida's eyes, she was fighting the urge to yell at him, but in her head she knew he had a point. "Fine," she said. "Five minutes."

To try to ease some tension, Merida and Hiccup said on another rock just little ways away from Elinor and the others. Merida looked down the path to the wisps, seeing that they are still there.

Hiccup looked at her, getting a sense of discomfort and uneasiness. He could guess from what's been happening, Merida is taking all her world's problems and wants to fix them herself. But he has to be sure.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine," Merida said as she tries to shove him off. "I'm not the one who got turned into a bear."

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "But you don't seem fine at all. But that's something I can expect. Your kingdom is in danger, your mother is cursed, and we still have our quest to defeat Pitch. This is defiantly not your day."

"This is not what I wanted," Merida said, mostly to herself but loud enough for Hiccup to hear. "When I wanted to run away, I wanted to change my fate. But now I changed my family's date. I didn't want any of them to suffer for my decision."

"But you are the future queen here," Hiccup said to her. "And I totally get what's it like with that kind of pressure of that. But every choice we make in life is bound to have consequences. We have to make those kinds of choices, but not when we're angry. I mean, you remember what I did when I was angry, and what Rapunzel did when she was hurt. We nearly destroyed what was dear to us. Now I guess it's your turn to learn from this."

"I know," Merida said, but not feeling any better. "But I... I don't know how. I know I sort of started this whole mess when I left. That's why I need to fix this, to change my mum back. I have to."

"But not alone," Hiccup said grabbing on to her hand. "We're here for you too. We'll make it work."

As if to prove Hiccup's point, Toothless came crawling in and poke his head between them. They giggled as they patted the dragon's head. Merida smiles at Hiccup, silently thanking him for talking with her.

Elinor looked at her daughter with Hiccup, and became a little jealous. Merida was never really this opened to her, or willing to talk to her like that. She would always try to run away from her and not really pay attention to her lessons. What did these people have that Elinor doesn't, and how can she get Merida to behave like that with her?

Jack and Rapunzel made their own idle chat, so that they won't get in the way of Merida and Hiccup. "I wonder how North and the others are doing," Rapunzel said.

"Really busy probably," Jack told her. "I know it's close to Christmas, and they have to be careful of the other guardians."

"The ones Pitch turned," Rapunzel said.

Jack sighs as he nods his head. Then thoughts came to him about how they are going to fix that. Maybe by finding all the stones, but where could his be? And when they find them, how are they going to use them to stop Pitch? Jack was filled with so many questions that had no answers.

Rapunzel got a sense of what Jack might fear, and wanted to offer a glimmer of hope. "Maybe my hair could turn them back, like they did with Hiccup."

"Maybe," Jack said unsure. Pitch's magic is stronger than before, and he's got new tricks up his sleeve. Who knows what can happen. If Pitch had the power to turn a mortal into a bear, what else is he capable of? As much as Jack doesn't want to think about that, he probably can guess much worst.

"We won't know until we try," Rapunzel said while putting an arm around his. "I'm sure we can figure out a way to save everyone. Who knows, maybe you'll go home and celebrate Christmas with your friend...Jason was it?"

"Jamie," Jack giggled at the thought of that kid. That would truly make his Christmas to see him safe and sound. He then remembered a moment before he had to take off on this quest and laughed to himself.

Rapunzel heard him and became kinda confused, "what?"

"Nothing really," Jack replied, "just something I said before I left him. He was asking me about things people said were make believe and asked me if they were real. Like Cupid, Bigfoot, the New Year baby, those kinds of things. When he asked me about dragons, I wasn't too sure. When I asked North and Bunny, they laughed and told me they were myth."

"Not really now," Rapunzel said with a smile.

"I wonder if I can burrow Toothless and show him to Jamie," Jack said to Rapunzel. "Maybe have him chase Bunny around."

Rapunzel snorted with laughter while trying to keep it in. But Jacks laughter broke hers and they chuckle while holding on to their guts.

Once they were done, they took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"I think that will truly make his Christmas," Jack said.

"I think seeing you would be a bigger gift," Rapunzel said with a sweet smile.

As Jack was about to say something else, everyone heard a faint cry from the wisps. As they cry, they started to disappear one by one.

"What?" Merida said while jumping of her rock in shock. As she did, all the wisps that were there are gone.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asks before an arrow shot past him and Merida. The arrow hit a tree just little ways away.

"What the?" Rapunzel asks as she, Jack and Elinor run to meet the others.

"What happened?" Jack asks them.

"We're under attack," Merida said readying her bow.

Everyone immediately was on high alert, trying to pick out where the arrow came from. But the forest's trees and bushes can hide anything.

Suddenly, Toothless sniffed the air and got a very unfamiliar sent. He growled at a spot off in the distance.

"You got something bud?" Hiccup asks.

To confirm, Toothless shot a plasma blast at a bush of in the distance. Three boys managed to escape before the bush was on fire.

When they rose into everyone's view, Merida's brow narrowed at who was there.

"MacGuffin, Macintosh, and Dingwall!" She yelled. "I can't believe it."

The boys all had bows and arrows in their hands, and different emotions when they looked at everyone. MacGuffin was a little timid but stood his ground. Dingwall was dazed from the blast and nearly fell over. But the young Macintosh stood proud and full of confidence.

"Don't worry milady," he said while aiming his arrow at the group. As soon as he got his target, he released the arrow.

"Duck!" Jack cries out.

Everyone didn't really need to suck though, the arrow hit a tree just ahead and off to the side of the group.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Merida screams.

"We're here to rescue you," the young Dingwall yells out.

"I don't need to be rescued!" Merida said lowering her bow.

"Don't be ridiculous," young Macintosh said. "A princess like you shouldn't be out here with strangers."

"These are my friends," Merida declared while gesturing to them. "If you go anywhere near them you'll answer to me!"

The lord's sons were surprised that she said that. But then the young Macintosh puffed out his chest. "Your mother warned us you'd be under some sort of spell; no doubt they put you up to this."

"What?" Merida shouts in disbelief.

"Why else you be near a bear and a...a...demon with wings," he continued.

Toothless really didn't like that comment and prepares himself to blast that boy into the next country. But Hiccup puts his hand on the dragon's nose and steadies him. "Easy Toothless, easy."

"I'm not under any spell," Merida said to the young lords to be, "I just need to break the curse that's befallen this kingdom."

The Macintosh son looked at Merida confused. " fit are ye spiking aboot " He said.

Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"What did he say?" Rapunzel asks out loud.

"He said, what are you talking about?" Jack said.

Everyone but the lords' sons looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" Jack shrugs, "I know almost every language."

Merida rolled her eyes and focuses back to the boys. "A dark spell has infiltrated our kingdom, poisoning it from the inside. We need to stop it before it's too late."

MacGuffin and Dingwall looked at her, not sure if they should believe her or not. But Macintosh flipped his hair and rolled his eyes. "If the kingdom is in danger, then why are you out here? You should be telling the guards and letting us big, strong, cunning men defend the kingdom, not a weak, helpless lass like you."

"Excuse me," Rapunzel said, taking offence to that statement.

"Have you all forgotten in the games," Merida said as she fires an arrow at the one in the tree behind her. Without any effort, her arrow split that arrow right in two. "I can handle myself."

"So you can shoot an arrow big deal," Macintosh said as he drops his bow and grabs his sword. "But a real man can handle any weapon." Not wanting to be left out, the other young lords dropped their bows and got their swords out.

"Better go and find a real man then," Merida taunts.

Young Dingwall steps out, shaking his sword out of nerves. "We are real men, your majesty." His nerves carried in his voice, making it sound weak and pathetic. "We will defend you against these ruffians."

"What did you call us?" Rapunzel said utterly shock. "You know I've met some real ruffians and thugs, and they're really nice people."

MacGuffin spoke again to the group, but his words made no sense. " ah ah'll save ye fae yer kidneapers."

"He said that he will save you from us, your kidnappers," Jack translate for him.

"I was not kidnapped!" Merida screams as she couldn't take that anymore. "I ran away!"

"Why would you run away?" Young Dingwall asked mostly out of curiosity.

"Because I didn't want my life to be over! I didn't want to get married!" Merida yells at the boys. "I never asked for any of you to compete for my hand; that was my mother's doing. So I won the game and my own hand, and still no one listened to me. What choice did I had?"

"You think I have a choice?" Dingwall shouts, not letting his nerves block him. "My father forced me to come here, not letting me have my say in the matter."

"What?" Merida gasped almost in surprised.

Elinor's eyes widen too, not knowing this.

"Same goes for me!" Young Macintosh shouts. "With plenty of woman falling for me, do you think I like having to wed one that is as out spoken and as rude as you!"

" me too ah didn t like tae be forced tae marry," young MacGuffin said.

"He agrees that he doesn't like this either," Jack said in his place.

"Wait," Merida said trying to understand. "None of you truly want to marry me."

All three boys in their own way shook their heads, no.

Elinor look at this with a revaluation. None of the young generation wanted to go through the games and marriage. But all of them were being forced by her and the lords. Could she have been too strict with tradition that she couldn't see that everyone was miserable. Merida clearly was upset and wanted to do anything and everything to get out of it. If Elinor wasn't so govern with pride and anger, she could've, no should've done something about it. Now her kingdom is on the verge of war because of her decision.

"So if you don't want my hand, then why are you out here?" Merida asks.

"Special mission from the queen," young Macintosh said while twirling his sword. "Whoever brings you home gets your hand and the crown. And then this silly feud is over and we can put you in your proper place."

"So that's all you care about," Merida said getting angry. "A stupid crown on your head. Not weather our clans go to war or not."

"That will end when you come home," Young Dingwall said as some shakiness comes back into his voice.

" aifter yon oor dads ah'll ease up an won t heid-bummer us aroon anymore," young MacGuffin said.

Jack rolls his eyes as he translated, "after that our dads will ease up and won't boss us around anymore."

"Seriously," Hiccup said eyeing the queen. "These are the guys you want your daughter to spend her life with?"

At first Elinor wanted to answer yes, but now after hearing them she's got second thoughts about that.

"Enough of this talk," Macintosh shouts as he points his sword at Merida. "It's obvious that you will not listen to us, so we are going to have to take you by force."

"Go ahead and try," Merida said with a growl in her voice.

"Merida, I'm not sure that was a good idea," Hiccup said eyeing her.

"I can handle it," Merida said to him. "They've seen what I can do with a bow, do they really want to test me with a sword."

"Umm Merida, you don't have a sword," Rapunzel points out.

Realizing she's right, Merida silently curses herself. She then looks to Jack, hoping he can use some ice magic to give her a sword.

"Don't look at me," Jack said to her, "there's no way I'm gonna use my ice powers here. They would just say everyone is a witch and we'll get in deep trouble."

"Alright," Merida sighs at this situation. She's gonna have to rely on her own skill to defend everyone.

"Now then princess," Macintosh said while poising with the sword. "Are we going to take you back the easy way, or the hard way?"

"Make no mistake," Merida said easing her bow with a knife arrow in place. "I am not going back with any of you."

The boys yell as they charge at her with swords raised high. Merida stood her ground as she prepares to fire an arrow. But at the last second, she drops to the floor.

"Toothless fire!" She yells.

Toothless obeyed and fires a plasma blast high to the trees. It cut through a number of branches, making them fall on top of the boys.

"Nice shot," Merda said as she rose up. She looks back at Toothless, he smiles back with his gummy smile.

It wasn't long until the boys were back on their feet and charged right to Merida. Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel and Toothless surrounded her, putting a defensive wall between the boys and her.

"What are you doing? She asks them.

"Protecting you," Jack said.

"That's what friends do," Rapunzel added.

Everyone watch as the boys raised their swords and ran towards them, ready to strike.

Suddenly they stop as Elinor roars at them. She then jumps in front of the grown and roars very angry at them.

The lords' sons looked at her with fear as they took a number of steps back.

Elinor went on all fours and growled at the boys, expressing a primal anger.

"Umm, nice bear," Young Dingwall said full of fear.

Elinor roared as she tries to slash the young lords away. The boys got a pretty good hint from that and ran away screaming.

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief as they settled down.

"Way to go mama bear," Jack joked as Merida pushes her way past him.

"That was amazing mum," Merida said with happiness as she race to her.

But when Merida touched her mother's fur, she heard an angry growl. Elinor turned her head towards Merida, with her eyes black as coal. She continued to growl at Merida, scaring her and the group behind her.

"Mum?" Merida said quietly. "Is that you?"

In a split moment, Elinor roared at her daughter and raised a claw, preparing to slash her.

As Merida screams in fear, Elinor stopped, her eyes returning to normal. She looked at her raised paw, not knowing what she was about to do. Immediately she got on her hind legs and became scared and nervous.

"Mum," Merida asked again. "Are you...ok?"

Elinor nods her head, but her eyes didn't look ok.

"Merida!" Hiccup cried as he and the others joined Merida by her side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Merida said to him. She then looked at her mother still frightened. "But mum, you've...you changed."

Elinor gave a look of confusion, wanting to know what just happened.

"Yeah, I saw it too," Jack said while leaning on his staff. "It was like you were a bear on the inside."

That realization hit Elinor hard. She wasn't completely there at the time, it was like being alone in the dark and your senses were sensitive.

"You didn't recognize any of us," Rapunzel said with worry, "you chased away those boys and nearly hurt Merida."

That thought really made Elinor scared. There was no way she would ever want to hurt her child. She groans with shame as she sinks to sit on the ground.

Merida knew she couldn't blame her mother; she was touch by a curse. She knows she would never want to hurt her. To try to make her feel better, Merida hand grips around on of Elinor's claws.

"Don't worry mum," she said. "I'll be ok."

Elinor groans and moans, not wanting to hurt her and became scared of what might happen.

But Merida held firm and looks at her mother in the eyes. "I know," she said, trying to use what her mother taught her to help ease her mother. "I know you're tired, you don't understand, and you're afraid. But we'll get through this. We just need to keep our heads."

Suddenly, the faint cries came back and everyone looked behind them. The wisps returned and forged a path that led deeper into the woods.

"They'll show us the way," Merida said with a smile.

Being touched by her worded Elinor pulled Merida in for a great bear hug. Merida returned the hug with one of her own, feeling the warm fur of her mother.

The others watch as they see a good mother daughter moment take place. Soon everyone was feeling better and took off again.

* * *

"You saw what?!" Fergus yells.

The royal guards managed to catch the clans' heirs outside, screaming their heads off. However the reception they've received coming back was not a pleasant one. Every member of every clan stood near the walls of the throne room and made an imitating circle around the boys. Their fathers and the king stood near the throne, and looked at the boys very crossed.

"I told you my lord, we saw your daughter with the kidnappers," young Macintosh said.

"And why didn't you bring her back?" His father asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Well...sir..." Young Dingwall said while his whole body shook in fear. "She...she didn't really...want to come back...sir."

Fergus scratch his chin, wondering why his little lass didn't want to come home.

" she wis wi a boodie wi wings an a bear," young MacGuffin said very quickly.

But his words made no sense to anyone, except his father.

"Are you serious son?" He asks in surprise.

The young lord responds by nodding his head.

"Spit it out!" The King shouts. "What did he say?!"

"He said that your daughter was with a bear and a demon with wings."

The room became silent, letting the information sink into their skulls.

Then all the clans' men broke out into laughter. Their voices ran through the halls, creating an echo effect.

But Fergus wasn't in a laughing mood. "SHUT IT!" He yells. Soon every man was quiet. He turned to the MacGuffin son while eyes his father. "It is disrespectful to tell stories like that, even more if it includes my daughter."

"He's not lying sir," the young Dingwall screams. "We saw them, your daughter with the bear. And she was commanding it like a pet."

"Don't be ridiculous," the king said in a mean way. "My daughter would never go with a bear."

"Are you calling my son a liar?" Lord Dingwall nearly shouts at the King.

"Then you should've taught him not to say lies," The King reacts in a dark tone.

But we saw it," the young Macintosh said to the king without any restraint. "She was with those strangers and resisted us. She was even prepared to fight us, sending that bear to kill us."

"The nerve of that girl," Lord Macintosh growled. "She is stupid as a pig and crazy as a-"

"Don't you dare say anything against my daughter!" Fergus threatened the lord.

"It's because of your daughter that my son was nearly killed," the lord argued back.

"And mine!" Lord MacGuffin agreed.

"Mine too," Lord Dingwall said with an ugly tone. "If it wasn't for her disrespect, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Keep your mouth shut. If anyone else disrespects her will loose their tongue," the King threatens.

"She disrespected us!" Lord MacGuffin yells.

"All because she refused the tradition and my son!" Lord Dingwall said.

"Well, anyone would refuse your son," Lord Macintosh said. "He looks like a goblin."

"At least he's not a egotistical moron." Dingwall said with a smirk.

Soon, lord Macintosh pinched that smirk right off Dingwall's face. Dingwall retaliate by tackling down Macintosh right on top of MacGuffin.

Soon a huge fight began between the lords and the King. All the men yell with angry voices and raised fists. They even stared fighting with their different kilt neighbour and the throne room became a war room.

Pitch looked over the balcony, marvelling at the scene below. Everything was going better than he expected. Merida and the queen were away, and the kingdom is on the verge of destroying itself. It's only a matter of time before the final push towards war.

"I do love the seeing men fight over trivial things," he said to himself. As much as he hates using the queen's voice and figure, he has to keep this charade to complete his plan.

But then, he felt something. Something making his heart beat faster than normal, as if it's happy. He knows it can't be the war that this kingdom just began; it must be something in his time. Maybe it's the sand man's magic combining with his own magic.

No, that's not it.

He only felt this way before when he turned the Tooth fairy and Bunnymund to his side.

Could this mean what he thinks it means?

To be sure absolutely sure, Pitch made a small portal to see Tooth on the other side. It didn't take words to wonder what Pitch is asking. Tooth already had a good idea of what he wants to know.

"It is done my lord," she said.

Excitement filled Pitch's heart as he closes the portal. The feeling of victory was within his grasp. But those children might be problematic. But they are so busy dealing with this world's problems that they aren't thinking of his ultimate plan.

"Once I'm finished here, the guardians will be finished," he said to himself. "And there is no one that will stop me."

From behind a corner, the triplets watch Pitch with concern. They hope whatever he's done, their sister will fix it.

* * *

The wisp trail leads everyone through some really thick fog. The lush green forest was replaced with hard stones and dead trees. Everyone slowed down and looked around alert. The area was almost too quiet to be natural. But never the less, the group continues to follow the wisps.

As the fog starts to clear and the last wisp disappears into thin air, everyone got a look around at where they are. But the place was less inviting then they hoped. There wasn't a once of greenery anywhere, there was only bare stones and cold iron. Merida widens her eyes seeing a black gate with a symbol of two axes clashing each other. She remembers she saw that same symbol on the coin of the witch's cottage.

"Well," Hiccup said as everyone past through the gate. "This looks pleasant."

"I was thinking the opposite," Rapunzel said while stroking her hair for comfort.

As they walk, they found a set of stone stairs that leads up a rocky hill. On the steep rocks, spears were poking up and broken swords and shields were scatter among the debris.

"Why would the wisps lead us here?" Merida asked out loud, hoping someone would have an answer.

But the only sound was the wind, and Elinor's moan.

Seeing no other option, everyone began to climb the stairs up. Everyone except for Toothless, there was no way he was going to make it up there with his giant wings. So Hiccup offered to fly Toothless to the top, but Merida had a different idea.

"Maybe it would be better if he stays down here," she said. "Just so Pitch can't interfere here."

Toothless hates the idea of being left out, especially if his best friend is in danger. But seeing that he is out number on this, he grumbles and takes a guard position at the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone then continues to make their way to the top, though Elinor had a few stumbles due to her giant body and paws.

As she walked, Merida took a couple of views down the hill, and saw more destruction then before. She spotted boat pieces everywhere and skeletons of men. It made her almost shake with fear, but she pressed on to her target.

"Hey, look," Rapunzel said pointing to the top. Up there was a ruined wall of a tower that was overlooking a grey lake below the cliff side. Stones were scattered everywhere and atmosphere was dead.

"I don't like this place," Rapunzel said with a little shiver in her voice. Elinor groaned in agreement.

"Kinda reminds me of Dol Guldur," Jack said.

"Where in the world is that," Hiccup asked out of curiosity.

"It's a lord of the rings thing," Jack quickly said, forgetting they don't understand his references, "you wouldn't get it."

"Well, who ever lived here has been gone for a long, long tiiIIMMMMEEEEE!" Merida screams as she took a step ahead of her. The floor gave way, making her fall through it and tumble into a cold dark room.

"Merida!" Everyone cried as hey rush to the hole. They looked down to see Merida a little dazed but fine.

Elinor groans to the daughter, hoping she's not injured in any away.

Merida heard and looked up to see everyone worried about her. "I'm fine!" She calls out. She then quickly scans the room to see where she ended up. But it isn't pleasant at all, full of cold stones and bones. But the thing that caught her eyes were four broken thrones at the side of the room.

"I think I'm in a throne room," She calls out to everyone.

"Well, let's think of getting you out of there," Hiccup said to her.

Merida heard him, but something about those thrones caught her eye, something out of place. "Just a second," she said, "I need to see something." With that she walks away from the light and to the thrones.

"Oh come on," Hiccup said while rolling his eyes. He looks over at Elinor, who became very concern. She moans to Merida in hopes she would come back to them.

"Don't worry," Jack said, "I'll get her." With that he jumps down the hole and gently floats to the ground.

Elinor nearly rubs her eyes seeing that, not believing that the kid could fly. But after what's been happening, nothing should surprise her anymore.

Jack raced to Merida and grabs her arm. "Come on, your mother is worried."

"Just a sec," Merida said, "look at this." She looks at the biggest throne at the end; it was covered with claw marks.

"I'm guessing someone or something didn't like the Kings here," Jack said to her.

Merida nods in agreement, but then her eyes spot something else. Curiosity got her again to get a better look at it. It was a stone tablet with four men on it. But it was broken clean off almost making two separate tablets. One with three young man and the other with one giant man with scratch marks all over it.

"What is this?" Merida asks out loud.

Jack leaned in closer to the tablets, studying the men. "They seem to have a resemblance to each other. Almost like their brothers."

"I think your right," Merida said looking at the oldest one. Then things started to click in her mind, about this place and who those men are. "I think I know this place. I think we are in the castle of the four princes."

"What?" Jack looked at her confused.

Hiccup, Elinor and Rapunzel try their best to listen in without falling in, but they don't want to risk all of them getting trap.

Merida then runs her hand along the broken edge of the stone tablet, sensing something disturbing. It felt like the stone was broken by force and not by nature, like someone wanted to divide these brothers.

"It's been split," Merida deduced, "almost like the tapestry." She thought back to when she ripped that tapestry between her and her mother, just like this brother and his family.

Fear took Merida, having her replay that memory in her mind. She stumbles back while holding her head.

"Merida?" Jack said looking at her, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"The spell," she gasps while sweat drips off her face. "The witch said it happened before to a prince."

"What are you talking about?" He asks while holding on to her. Everyone else tries to be quite to hear Merida.

Merida tries to gather herself to talk, but fear was gripping her like a knife. "The witch, she said the prince asked her for the strength of ten men. To change his fate. He changed...he became..."

Suddenly a low growl came from the darkness, a bear growl. But it can't be the queen, she's not that menacing when she growls. Merida and Jack looked to the source of the growl, and saw two bright red eyes shinny in the blackness. Soon, a horrid bear face came out of the shadows, it's jaw appeared to be unhinge and scratches ran deep in its head, even one went over its eye. The fur was a mess and wild, creating a hunted look on the bear. Spear handles seemed to be locked on the bear's back, stuck in place. Only one word describes this bear, monster. But Merida knew it by a different name.

"Mor'du," she shrieked in fear.

Mor'du stood on his hind legs, making him almost as tall as the room, and roared at Merida and Jack.

Elinor roared too from above, mostly to tell the bear to stay away from her daughter.

But he didn't, and lunges at them. Merida rolled out of the way, while Jack flew away from the bear. Seeing no choice, Merida quickly fires an arrow at the bear, hoping to hit him in the eye. But the arrow pierced his neck instead, sinking deep in his tissue. But he didn't even flinch in pain, instead he charged to Merida with the intent to kill.

Seeing this, Jack quickly made Mor'du's path very slippery with ice, making him slip and slide and tumble past Merida and into the thrones.

"We are getting out of here!" He yells as he picks up Merida and flies off towards the others.

But Mor'du quickly got back up and raised his paw to them. His claw snagged on Merida's dress and pulled her down.

"Omf," She said as she hits the floor. She quickly turned her body to see Mor'du's ugly face roaring at her. If the claws and teeth don't kill her, the bear's breath will.

Rapunzel and Hiccup knew that had to do something to help, but they don't know how to do it without getting trap down there. Seeing no other way, they grabbed some small bear by stones and threw them down at the angry bear.

Mor'du didn't let that stop him, not when he has his pray so close. But Jack wouldn't let this bear eat his friend. So he shot his ice from his staff and made the bear back off, away from Merida.

Merida took her chance and ran to a beam that can help her reach the others. Elinor saw her daughter and reached her paw out to try to get to her daughter. With one big jump, Merida managed to grab on to her paw and gripped her fur tight.

Elinor pulled her up and away from the hole, with Jack flying up right behind her. But Mor'du head bursts through the hole too, roaring at the people around him. Jack race to shoot some ice from his staff again, but Mor'du swatted him like a fly, knocking him into a wall. As he falls to the ground, he lets go of his staff and it rolled away from him.

Rapunzel screamed as she and Hiccup backed away from the bear. Merida took the chance and shot another arrow at him, but it bounced off his head like a rubber ball. Elinor went behind a stack of rocks, and tries to push it towards Mor'du, but she's not used to combat and just gently pushes it to no effect.

Mor'du pushes himself up to them, trying to claw at them to pull them in. Jack shakes his head from the dizziness and looks in horror as his friends are in danger. As he reaches down, he ends up grasping at air.

"Oh no," he said in a panic, looking around for his staff. But it was nowhere near him. He tries to look for it but the bear's growl caught his attention. He sees it getting closer to his friends, nearly inches away from shredding them. He clinches his fist, feeling useless to do anything without his staff.

But then suddenly as he slams his fists on the ground, a stream of ice slide its way from his fist to the edge of the hole. It made Mor'du loos his grip and slip hard on the floor.

Before Jack could even think what just happened, another roar is sounded, from above. Everyone looked up to see Toothless jumping his way over the rocks and onto the ruined castle. When he was fully perched, he shot a number of plasma blasts at the bear. But Mor'du took them like nothing.

Elinor kept pushing to try to make the stones fall, but they aren't budging. Rapunzel saw Elinor struggling and yells at her. "You're a bear now! You're super strong now!"

Elinor took that as she pushes even more on the stones. With a little more effort, the stones tumble over and crashed on to Mor'du. With help from the icy ledge, Mor'du fell back into the hole.

Wasting no time at all, Merida grabbed onto Elinor as she charges away from the third castle. Toothless took the hint and jumps down so Hiccup could get on. Hiccup nods to Rapunzel to get on toothless too. As she follows him, her foot touches Jack's staff. She picks it up and carries it with her as she jumps on Toothless.

Seeing this, Jack grabs on to Elinor's fur as she races away from the area. Toothless quickly followed suit trying to get away. They run and fly down the hill and into the mist. But navigation through the mist is very difficult, especially if you have to dodge dead trees and pointy rocks.

But at one point, Elinor, Merida and Jack looked back to see the others. Only to see Hiccup pointing ahead.

"Watch out!" He cries out.

Merida and the others look ahead to see that they're heading to a giant stone. But they were going too fast to fully stop. So they had no choice but to slam into the stone to stop.

Once they did, the mist clear in a instant, relieving the circle of stones around everyone.

"We're back here again?" Hiccup said as he settles Toothless down.

Rapunzel jumps off and runs to Jack, giving him back his staff. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she said.

Elinor purrs as she nuzzles Merida to her feet. But horror was still across her face. "This is bad. Very, very bad."

"Bad, is an understatement," Jack said to her. "Just what was with that back there? It's like you know that bear."

"Everyone knows that bear," Merida replied. "That was Mor'du, the demon bear that took my father's leg off."

"But it's not just that," Jack said shaking his head. "What about those thrones, and the template. You know about that."

Merida eyes her mother, not wishing to tell that story to her friends. She knows that story was mostly meant to teach her not to follow her own path, but it's kinda too late now. She thought it was just a legend, but this one seemed too real. Maybe there was a lesson to learn through all this.

Merida took a deep breathe before telling the story. "It's a story my mother keeps telling me. There was once an ancient kingdom that was ruled by faith and good King. When he grew old, he decided to divide his kingdom between his four sons. But the oldest, didn't really like it that way."

"I may be new to royal customs, but isn't the oldest supposed to rule," Rapunzel said with her arms cross.

"Yes," Merida agreed. "But I guess the king didn't see it that way. But the prince, as my mother would say it, forge his own path and the kingdom fell to ruin and war."

"I suppose your mother told you that so you wouldn't break tradition with the marriage," Hiccup can deduce.

"Yes," Merida said while looking away from her mother.

"But then, why is there a bear there?" Rapunzel asks.

"The witch said the spell happened before, to a prince," Merida said. "The oldest prince must've bribed her to give him that spell to rule over his brothers."

"Too bad it didn't work out like that," Jack said.

"All because he didn't want his rights taken away," Rapunzel said. "Almost like your freedom Merida. The queen was going to take that away from you."

Merida nods as she looks at her friends. But Elinor saw something else in Merida, shame. Elinor couldn't say it, but she felt terrible too. If she just listened to her daughter, this probably wouldn't have happened.

"Now we have to figure out how to break the spell," Merida said. "If we don't, mum can end up like Mor'du. A real bear, forever!"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "we have to fix this."

"How?" Hiccup asked. "How are we supposed to 'mend the bond torn by pride'?"

Merida pounder on that too. That riddle played over her mind over and over. 'Mend the bond torn by pride'. She thought back to the throne room, trying to pick out any clues that can help. But then she thought back to that tablet with the brothers, how it was split between the oldest and the other three. It made her think back to the tapestry and the way it was ripped. It was exactly the same. Maybe that was the answer. 'Mend the bond torn by pride.' She ripped the tapestry when she was angry, severing the bond that held the hands were together. All she had to do is to fix it.

Yes, that could work.

"I've got it!" Merida cries out.

"Got what?" Jack asks her.

"Mend the bond torn by pride," Merida said to everyone. "The tapestry was torn because of our anger. All we have to do is to mend that bond, to fix it."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup said completely unsure.

"I'm positive," Merida said with a big smile. "We just have to get to the castle and fix the tapestry."

"One problem," Rapunzel said, "Actually a couple of problems. There's Pitch, who will be waiting for us. Your father, and the other lords. How are we going to deal with them?"

"We'll figure that out when we get there," Merida said.

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan?" Rapunzel said to an impatient Merida.

"What's the use of a plan? We make a plan; we get there, all hell break loose."

"She has a point," Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to hurry, time is running out," Merida said before leading everyone back to the castle.

Determination never left her eyes as her quest to save her mother and her kingdom.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	37. Story of a Bond

**Hi Everyone, **

**Now we see a different side to Merida, but does she have what it takes to bring her kingdom back from the edge of war. what do you think? read and find out.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The sky became black by the time everyone reached the castle. Merida pulled back a tree branch to see a lot of guards on the wall and at the doors. It was honestly the first time she's seen the castle on high alert. Base on what's been happening, the lords and her father might feel safer. But that's rediculous, their fighters. They would sooner go to war then be cooped up in the castle. Especially when the princess is outside its walls. The only other explanation is that this is Pitch's doing.

But as far as she is with drawing up guesses, Merida can't see any way into the castle.

Elinor's soft purr got Merida's attention, wanting to know what she's seeing.

"I'm afraid it isn't good," Merida said as she positions the tree branch back and looks at her friends. "There are guards everywhere now."

"And I doubt I can carry a bear," Jack said as he leans back against a tree trunk. "And if I make ice stairs they're going to draw too much attention."

"Is there any other way into the castle?" Hiccup asks.

Merida shook her head as she looks back to the castle. "Not that I know of."

As everyone search through their brains for any idea, Elinor's eyes widen as she lifts a claw. As if she was saying eureka.

"You've got something mum?" Merida asks her with a tiny bit of hope in her voice.

Elinor purrs and nods her head. She then waddles her way to the front of the group on her hind legs and points to the bridge that leads to the door. As everyone looks confused, Elinor lowers her claw to an arch under the bridge.

"I think your mom's got a plan," Rapunzel comments as Elinor pushed her way out of the forest and down to the water. Everyone else followed her to see what this plan is.

Once they reached the water's edge, Elinor points her claw at the arch again, just where the water is touching it. Everyone looked at it, but only see a plank of wood there. Jack took his instinct and flew a bit over the water to get a better view.

"It looks like there's a gate over there," Jack said as he flew back to his companions. "I'm guessing that leads back to the castle."

Elinor nods to confirm his theory.

Hiccup looks out and studies the water and the area around them. "It looks like we have to swim," he said. "Using a boat will get us noticed."

"We have Toothless though," Rapunzel points out. "He can just fly some of us across, and Jack can carry someone."

"I can't carry a bear," Jack said while wailing his arms.

"Neither can Toothless," Hiccup said while Toothless nods. Hiccup them looks at the queen, knowing that she will have to swim across, "sorry."

Elinor expected that she will have to do that, and proudly took her first step into the water. She then went down on all fours and walked deeper into the water.

"Wait,"

Elinor turned her head as she watches Merida follow her into the water. "I'm coming with you. Just...so...you wouldn't be alone."

Elinor didn't know how she felt about Merida joining her, but it would be nice to be with her daughter. So Elinor lowered her body so Merida could get on. She didn't feel heavy at all, Elinor felt like she could swim with Merida on her back. She let out a soft groan as she began to swim to the moat. Rapunzel and Hiccup jumped on Toothless and he gently glides his way to the moat. Jack and Baby tooth were not far behind. They stayed with Merida and the queen incase of any attack.

Soon the iron doors came into view, with water flowing at the bottom of the bars. Toothless and Jack hover just near the door as Elinor climbed onto the wooden plank.

Merida rushed to door and pulled with all her might. But the hinges were rusted together and wouldn't budge.

Merida backed off, slightly frustrated that she couldn't get it open. Her instincts kicked in to figure a way to get around this obstacle.

"It won't move," she said as she turns to Jack. "Maybe you could freeze..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Elinor made her way to the door. She stood high on her hind legs and wrapped her paws around the iron bars. With a few attempts, she uses her strength to rip the door away from the hinges.

"Or that will work," Merida said astonished that her mother did that. Before making her way to the open door, she gave her mother a pat on the side, as if to say 'good job.' The queen smiles as she and Merida went inside the dark tunnel. Jack and Baby tooth followed suit as Rapunzel jumps off of Toothless to join them. As Toothless settled down on the wooden plank, Hiccup saw something that's going to be a problem. He judge the size of the door and the tunnel and concluded that Toothless isn't going to fit due to his wings.

"Guys wait," he called out. Everyone stops and turns to him. "Toothless can't fly in there."

Everyone looked around at the tunnel, and sees Hiccup's point. "Shoot," Merida said under her breath.

"I guess he has to wait outside," Rapunzel said feeling guilty.

Toothless grumbles, upset that he is being left out again. Hiccup notices it, and decided that Toothless won't be alone this time. "I'll stay with him, and meet you guys in the forest."

"Are you sure?" Merida said as she pushes herself back to meet him eye to eye.

"I'm sure," he said as he rubs his friend's head. "I'm not going make wait alone. Besides the last time your dad saw me, he wanted to chop my head off."

Merida and the others thought back to that time, and remembers that Hiccup made a really bad impression to the king.

"Fair point," Merida said with a small giggle.

"If you guys need us, yell," he said as he sets Toothless up to fly back. "We will be there in a flash."

Baby tooth flew past the others to Hiccup's shoulder and perch herself there. She chirped in his ear quickly.

Jack laughs as he translates for her. "She's going with you to make sure you stay put this time. She's still a little peeved over what happened the last time."

"Gotcha," Hiccup smiles as he scratches her chin with one finger.

"Just be readied for anything," Merida said as she backs away from Hiccup and Toothless.

"You too," Hiccup said as Toothless flaps his wings and jumps off the plank. Soon, they turned around and disappear to the other side of the water.

Merida smiles as she turns around and takes the lead into the tunnel.

Rapunzel pick up her pace to join Merida at the front. "Think they'll be ok?" She asks with concern for Hiccup and Toothless.

"They'll be fine," Merida said with a confident smile. "He's usually true to his word."

"But Hiccup's usually the one that comes up with the plans," Rapunzel continued her concern. "What if we need a quick get away plan."

"Then we'll figure it out," Merida said. "We can't always relay on him to think of everything for us."

"True," Rapunzel said. "But still, I'm worried with Pitch still in the loose."

"But Hiccup is smart," Jack said flying to their side. "As far as Vikings go, he's a genius. He won't be fooled twice."

Elinor's eyes popped wide open hear that. She moans to the group with worry.

Merida instantly got what's got her mother worried. "Oh right," she said looking at her mother and holding her paw. "Hiccup is a Viking, but don't worry he's good. He's completely different then the invaders that attacked our home. In fact he's from a completely different time line."

That sentence made Elinor even more confused.

Merida didn't have time to explain everything, especially not while her mother is still cursed. "I promise when you return to normal, I'll explain everything."

Not wanting to stop, Merida continues down the tunnel with everyone behind her. Elinor couldn't stop thinking that Hiccup is a Viking. But he does seem to be very nice to accompany her daughter, and he's trying his best to help her kingdom. He is defiantly different then the Vikings that attacked years ago. She should not let this news stop her from feeling calm about the boy. But Merida defiantly has a lot more explaining to do.

Lost in her thought, Elinor didn't really pay attention when everyone stopped. When she finally noticed she saw the children looking up to a hole above them.

"I guess we go up there," Rapunzel concluded.

"But not all of us can climb to that spot," Merida said as she sees no ladders or walls around them.

"Leave that to me," Jack said as he waves his staff around everyone. They jumped out of the water so their feet wouldn't freeze, and landed safely as the water turned into hard ice. Jack then made the ice grow bigger and bigger, making it rise to the top. Soon the top was reachable and everyone latched on.

They poke their heads up to see if anyone was there. But lucky for them, no one was. As everyone made it over the hole, they saw that they've crawled out of an old well. Jack looked back into the well, to see the ice is still there. He then remember that he can only make things cold, not melt.

"It will go back down...eventually," he said with a shrug.

"Now what?" Rapunzel whispers to not alert anyone. It's was sort of bad enough that they're back in the kingdom, but now they have a bear with them. No one is going to believe that it's the queen.

Merida shook her worries out and focused on the task in hand. She spots the kitchen door just a little ways away. "We'll go in." She said as she runs to the door. Everyone followed her closely as she opens it slightly.

She peered inside to see no kitchen staff, just like last time. She opens the door fully and steps inside. Everyone walked in behind her and looked around the empty kitchen. Elinor took her time to shake off the water from her fur before entering the kitchen.

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but where is everyone," Rapunzel said out loud.

Merida was wondering the exact same thing. Surely the staff would prepare a meal by now. So why aren't they.

Suddenly, everyone heard a shift of movement from the chimney stove. Eleventh one turned to see dust and soot fall down. Merida got herself ready to pull an arrow and Jack aims his staff. They figured it would be a nightmare dropping in to say hi.

But a little kid fell down to everyone's view. He was covered in ash and soot, but Merida can recognized that wild orange hair and small body.

"Hey," she said dropping her bow to her side and walking over to the stove. The brother looked up, and a smile grew wide on his face. He then made a weird bird call to the top of the chimney and the two other brothers came down. As soon as all three of Merida's brothers saw her, they jumped on her and gave her a big hug. That gesture knocked her over to the ground, nearly making her arrows fall out her quiver. However something wrapped did fall out of the quiver, but it rolled under a table without anyone noticing.

"Hamish, Harris, Hubert," Merida grunts as she tries to get up from underneath her brothers. "I'm happy you are alright. But could you please get off."

The brothers didn't really pay much attention to Merida's words, they were just so happy to see her again. One brother looked up and gasped in fright seeing a giant bear in their kitchen. The other two noticed and backed away from the bear and Merida.

"No, wait," Merida said running to block her brothers from leaving. "It's alright, it's mum."

The brothers stopped and were confused. They took another look at Elinor who just smiles and waves her paw. They instantly knew that a bear couldn't do that, and the eyes were of their mother. When all three realized the truth, they race over and hugged her with all their might.

Elinor purrs as her children were comfortable with her in this form.

"Now that's a Kodak moment," Jack said with a smile.

Merida rolled her eyes and kneeled to her brothers' eye level. "That imposter turned mum into a bear, and we need to get to the tapestry to change her back."

All three brothers shook their heads and mutter some scared groans.

Merida raised her eyebrow, wondering if Pitch did something while she was gone.

The brothers didn't wait for her to ask what's been happening, instead they reenact the fights that the lords had while she was gone.

Knowing her brothers for so long, she quickly picked up on their language and understood what they are saying.

"Oh no," she whispers as she gets up and ran out of the kitchen and to the hallway.

"Mirada wait!" Jack cries out as he flys to meet her. Elinor groan as she made her way to the hallway too.

Rapunzel was about to join the others, when the brothers caught her eye. They seemed very scared and worried. She knew she had to keep them safe, but she has to join Merida. "Ummm," she said to the brothers as she walks backwards to the hallway. "You boys should stay here...safe." She had no idea how to talk to a set of brothers, other then the two that tried to kidnap her. But as she runs to the hall, she hoped that the brothers would listen to her.

As Hamish, Hubert and Harris look down at the hall, one of them spots something wrapped under the table. He ran for it and picked it up. The other brothers ran to him as he unwraps a bit of the cloth, and licked his lips to the cake he held in his hand.

* * *

As Merida rushed to the other side of the hall, loud voices echoed down and off the walls. Curiosity got to Merida as she looks into the great hall. But what she saw was not what she'd hoped for.

The long tables were turned into barricades, with a clan on the other side. The men were shooting arrows and throwing axes to the other clans with anger. The lords and the king were at the front lines of each clan, yelling at each other. The throne room just became a war room.

"No more talk! No more tradition!" Lord MacGuffin shouts with a gruffy voice. "We settle this now!"

"Your the king!" Lord Macintosh screamed. "You decide which of our sons your daughter will marry!"

That lord was met with the king's axe at his barricade. "Seeing as none of them could save her, they aren't worthy to marry me daughter!"

"Then our alliance is over! This means war!" Lord Dingwall yells as he raises a sword.

Merida could hear the men screaming as she turns to her friends and mother.

"They're gonna murder each other," she said shocked.

"Yeah," Jack said peering inside to see the commotion. "This is defiantly not good."

"How can we stop them?" Rapunzel asks bluntly.

"Mum can stop them," Merida said looking at her mother.

But Elinor reacted by backing up, placing her paws on her chest and her eyes wide, as if she was saying 'me?'

"You're usually the diplomat," Merida explains to everyone. "You can command a room with a glare."

"Yes, you mother the human. Not your mother the bear," Jack points out. "She can't do that."

"Then how do you suppose we get to the tapestry with the lot of them boiling over like that?" Merida said while clutching her hair in a panic.

While Jack and Rapunzel ponders that, Elinor poised herself up and points a claw at Merida. Merida looked at it, then her eyes open in realization.

"Me?" She gasps, mimicking her movements like her mother did before. Backing up and placing her hands on her chest. But then she shakes her head, "I can't."

"I think you have too," Rapunzel said.

"No," Merida nearly screams in panic as she eyes everyone looking at her. "I can't. I'm not a diplomat, I can't talk to people without my bow. I always shoot straight and with hesitation. But doing this, this is mum's speciality."

"But surely you've been taught to," Jack said, trying to be cencier.

"But I'm not good enough," Merida said. "I've never liked those lessons, so I doze off. I can never think about anyone else's problems, or that I have to make decisions for everyone."

Elinor wasn't too sure what to make of Merida's words. But she remained focus that Merida can do this, even if she doubts it herself.

"That's why I wanted to change my fate, so I don't have to think about stuff like this yet," Merida continued, nearly breaking down. "I'm can't be...I'm not my mum. Nor I don't think I'll ever will be."

"And you don't have to be," Rapjnzel said putting a hand on Merida's shoulder. She then leans in and smiles while looking at Merida in the eyes. "Remember what you've taught me when I was learning how to be a princess. You've got to be yourself, and do what you think is right. You may portray this warrior princess trying brush off the weight of the world. But you also have a compassionate heart and a good head. Sometimes that's all that's needed."

"Yeah," Jack said, placing a hand on her other shoulder. "And we will be there to back you up if needed."

Merida rubs the water from her eyes before they fall down. She smiles to see her friends and her mother believing that she can do this. A new found determination came into her body, a determination to not let her friends, family and kingdom down.

She nods to her friends and turned her body to face the great hall. The roars of the men inside still scared her abit, more then Mor'du ever did. But she has to put that behind her and be strong.

Realizing it wouldn't look good to go in there preparing for battle, Merida removes her quiver and hands it to Jack, while handing her bow to Rapunzel. She then took a deep breath before stepping Through the door and into the lion's den.

As soon as Merida walks by a few men, Jack took the opportunity to fly to the stairway and stood guard at the top. He wanted to make sure Pitch doesn't interfere with his in any way. He looks down at the hall, just to see Merida making her way to her father's barricade. Every men ceased their shouting and stared at her, but no one was more surprised then her father.

"Merida?" He gasps as he sees her.

"Hi dad," she said to him.

Fergus immediately dropped his sword, climbed over the barricade and gave his daughter a great big bear hug. "Ah lass," he said with his head on her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're aright."

"I'm fine dad," she said. She then pulled away to see his face.

"You had us so worried," he said.

Normally she would give him hell for not looking for her. But he is still the king, and he had an outburst on his hands. It wasn't like Stoick on berk and was just waiting for her to come home. Fergus let it show that he was really scared and worried about her.

"Did those people hurt you?" He asks while checking her face for injuries. "How did you escape? How..."

"One thing at a time dad," she said moving his hand away. "But for right now, I need to address the lords."

"Address?" Lord Dingwall shouts at her.

"Yes," Merida said turning around to face them. She wasn't expect a hint of fear when she realized that everyone was looking at her, waiting for her next move. But she maintained her composer, and spoke in a regal tone. "I've been out of sorts for a lot longer then expected. I'm sorry that I worried all of you with my disappearance." She took a quick moment to look up at Jack, hoping Pitch doesn't ruin this chance. As much as wants to tell everyone that the queen was an imposter for days, there is no way they will believe it. But she has to head her course for peace. "But since I've returned, my mother took me in her arms, and we've had a long chat."

Elinor eyed her daughter in the shadows and Rapunzel stayed close by, both hoping this ends well.

"Is that so?" Lord Dingwall said as he jumps over his table.

"It is," Merida said with a straight face.

"How do we know this isn't a trick!" Lord Macintosh yells at her.

"I would never-" she yells as she watches him jump over his barricade.

Soon enough, Lord MacGuffin was over his as well. "Where is the queen now!" He demanded.

"Why have you suddenly returned?" Macintosh asks very angry.

"You treated my son so shamefully!" MacGuffin shouts at her.

"Bring the queen out!" Lord Dingwall demanded. "We will not stand for any more of this jiggery-pokery!"

Soon the lords angry voices began to overlap each other as they all closed in on Merida. Elinor saw this and quietly growled at them for ganging up on her daughter. Fergus was equally getting steamed and prepared his fist to punch.

Finally, Merida had enough with the yelling. "SHUT IT!" She screams. It scared everyone to be quiet, it even made the palace's dogs runaway whimpering.

Fergus chuckled a bit seeing his daughter using his method to quiet the room.

Merida looked around to see every eye was back on her. She cleared her throat, hoping the right words would come out. "I...er...I..." She was completely stumped. She never knew a simple thing as talking can be so hard.

Elinor saw that Merida was having some trouble, so she took a step into the room, but still clanged to the wall.

"Wait," Rapunzel whispers. "What are you doing?"

Elinor ignored her and continued her way towards the stairway. Seeing no choice, Rapunzel tiptoed beside her.

Merida looked up to see her mother making her way in the back of the room. Her eyes darted with fright. Lord Macintosh saw that and quickly turned around to see what was behind him. Elinor froze and poised herself as one of Fergus's stuffed bears. Rapunzel instantly ducked to the ground so she wouldn't get spotted.

Merida got worried, fearing that they will get caught. She knew she had to draw the attention back. But how? She needed something, something that can bring the clans back together. She then got an idea, a little crazy but it might work.

She cleared her throat before she spoke to the lords. "Once, there was an ancient kingdom..."

"What is this?" Lord MacGuffin whined.

"That kingdom," Merida continued. "Fell into war, and chaos, and ruin."

"We've all heard the tale," Lord Macintosh said while throwing his arms around.

"Aye," Merida said. "But that story is true. I've seen how one selfish act can do, and what effect it has on the kingdom."

"It's just a legend," Lord Dingwall said.

"As my mum puts it, legends are lessons," Merida said while clasping her hands together. Elinor dropped her arms and looked at Merida. She could recognize the regal in Merida and how poised she is about this. She couldn't help but be proud of her.

"They ring with truth," Merida continued. "I've seen the old kingdom, and the destruction it has on the land. And I don't want our kingdom ending the same way. When I look on this land, and to you, I see a kingdom that's still yearning to grow. It is young, no stories have been left behind to become legends. But in this story, a powerful bond was formed."

Merida looked at every men, seeing their eyes shift around. It was working, she's making them think.

"He clans we once enemies," Merida continued see speech. "But When invaders came from the sea, we gathered together and held them off. You all fought for each other, risked everything for each other. Lord MacGuffin-"

The lord became surprised when she shouted his name and gestured to him.

"My dad save your life, stopping an arrow as you ran to Dingwall's aid."

Lord MacGuffin looked down, letting that battle replay in his head. He then looked at the king with a bit of water in his eyes. "Aye," he said, "and I'll never forget it."

Fergus smiles at him, as a sign of appreciation.

Merida then points to lord Macintosh. "You saved my dad when you charged in on heavy horse and held off the advance."

Macintosh nods with a little bit of arrogance.

"And we all know how Dingwall broke the enemy line," Merida said while gesturing to the lord.

"With a mighty spear!" Lord Macintosh said with much enthusiasm.

Lord Dingwall chuckled a bit. "I was aiming at you."

The whole hall broke into laughter as Merida gathered herself back into a regal persona. "The story of this kingdom is a powerful one," she said with a smile. "My dad rallied your forces, and you made him your king. It was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship. And it lives to this day."

Merida looked into herself, knowing what she has to say next. It was hard for to admit she was wrong, but she had to say it to fix the kingdom. "But I've been selfish," she said. "I tore a great rift in our kingdom with my arrow. I just...I didn't think what my actions could to people around me. There's no one to blame for this, but me. It took me long to realize this."

Everyone listen in to what she has to say, but none were more focused the Elinor. Rapunzel finally got off the ground to meet her, while Jack leans over the balcony to listen from above.

"I need time to think about what I've done, so I ran away," Merida continued. "It was there that I've met people, they've helped me through the tough times. They've become my confidants, and my friends."

"What about your kidnappers!" A man shouted from the crowd.

"I was never kidnapped," Merida said with a calm tone. She knew she could say anything about Pitch, they would never believe her. She had to lie, and she had to make it a good one. "The man...that found me...took me home without my consent. I still needed time to think, so I had to runaway again. But now, I've made my choice."

Everyone leaned in to give Merida their full attention.

Merida eyes focused more on her mom then any of the men. "I know I have to amend my mistakes, and restore our bond."

Elinor put her paws close to her heart, being touch by Merida's words and choice. But then a thought came to the queen, was Merida's decision the right one. She was pushing this tradition on her daughter, and that started this whole feud. Maybe it's time she lets her daughter make her own choices.

"And so," Merida said with a steady voice. "There is the matter of my betrothal. I've decided to do what's right, and..." Her voice trail off seeing her mother flinging her arms around, with a face that said no.

"And..." Merida continued eyeing her mother. Then her mother made a motion with her paw, as if to break something.

Merida saw that and was able to get what her mother is trying to say. "Break...tradition?"

Every men in the room gasps as the lord's sons went to meet their father.

Merida continued to eyes her mother, repeating the words that she's miming to her. "My mother...the queen...feels...in her heart...that I...no we...should be...free...write our own stories. Follow our hearts." Merida soon didn't need to have her mother to mime anymore. But she still became touched that her mother is letting this go, and understood her daughter. "And find love, in our own time."

Elinor smiles at Merida, and she returns it with a teary smile of her own.

The sniffering of the lords caught her attention. Merida turns to see every one of them had tears flowing down.

"That's beautiful," lord Dingwall comments.

Merida clasped her hands together before addressing the lords again. "The queen and I put the decision to you my lords. Might our young people decide for themselves who they will love."

The lords glance at each other in surprise, while their sons were in deep thought. None of them wanted Merida in the first place, but they were forced into this, same as her. But will everyone agree to this new idea.

"Well," Lord Macintosh said unsure. "Since you've obviously made up your minds about this, i have one thing to say. This is-"

"A grand idea!" His son shouted to his father's surprise. "Give us our own say in choosing our fates."

"What?" Lord Macintosh shouted in shock.

"Yeah," Dingwall's heir said to his father. "Why shouldn't we choose?"

"But she's the princess," Lord Dingwall protests.

"I didn't pick her out," his son said with his arms crossed. "It was your idea."

Lord MacGuffin looks to his son, "and you, you feel the same way?"

Though a little nervous, the son spoke. "It's just not fair making us fight for a hand of a girl who doesn't want any part of it."

Though the men looked at the boy confused, Merida eyed Jack to translate for her. He quickly nods his head, saying the boy felt the same way.

"Well, that's it then," Lord MacGuffin said while hugging his son. "Let these lads try to win her heart, if they can!"

"I say my wee Dingwall has a fighting chance," lord Dingwall said with pride.

"Fine," lord Macintosh said. "For once we agree."

The lords bow to Merida with respect, as Elinor gently purred and places her paw on her heart. But that sound alerted a nearby solder. In the split second that he turned around, Elinor poised like a stuff bear again and Rapunzel leaned on the wall in a awkward stance, smiling as if nothing is wrong.

Fergus came to Merida and gave her a big bear hug. "Just like your mother," he said very proud.

Merida smiles as she pulls away from him, only to hear Jack whisper some wind to her. She looked up to see him point to her mother. Merida looked and became scared seeing a man kicking Elinor's foot.

She had to act fast before any realize that the bear is real. "Everyone! To the cellar! Let's crack open the king's preserve to celebrate!"

The men cheer as they started to exit the throne room. Even the man stopped kicking the queen and went with his fellow men.

"Psst," Fergus whispers to a near by servant, "bring the tiny glasses."

The lords followed the king out the door, but the sons were still with Merida.

"What about that stuff that happened in the woods?" Young Macintosh asks.

"The beast with wings, and the bear?" Young Dingwall said.

"I promise you, I will explain it in due time," Merida said pushing the boys to the doors. "I have something to take care off first, then join you in the celebration. Then I will explain everything to you."

Not wanting anyone to retort, she pushes them through the door and slammed it shut. The only people left was Merida, Rapunzel, Elinor, and Jack in the top of the stairs. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief as the worst was over.

"You did it!" Rapunzel cheers as Merida runs up to her and the queen.

Merida ran to merid and gave her a giant hug. "I...I did it!" She said almost not believing that she saved her kingdom. There was no war, no conflict, no feud. Elinor joined the girls in the hug, feeling very proud of her daughter.

"As much as I hate to break up the love fest," Jack said from the stairs, "but we still have a job to do."

"Right," Merida said as she lets go, and leads everyone up the stairs and to the tapestry. The one thing she has to fix is clear, saving her mother.

* * *

Hiccup leaned back on toothless, looking over the bridge and to the kingdom. Being left out sure can make anyone bored stiff. But then something caught his eye, in the window on the high tower. He can barley make a figure in the window. He would have no clue who it was, if it wasn't for the wave of shadows going back and forth in the room.

"What are you up to pitch," he wonders.

Baby tooth looked over head, trying to see what Hiccup sees.

Hiccup notices her and leans in to talk to her. "Go and tell the others that Pitch is planning something big."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	38. Pride of the Heart

**Hi Everyone, **

**Sorry for the wait. had a bit of writers block. but anyway here is the newest chapter**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Merida carefully ran her hand along the tip of the tapestry, seeing the thread stick out from the seams.

"Mend the bond," she repeats as the others look down her shoulder at the piece of woven art.

"Stitch it up," Merida said with a confident smile. "This will change you back. We just need needle and thread."

Elinor nods and waddles her way to a chest in the corner. Rapunzel looks at her, trying to determine whether to help her or not. While Jack leans next to the tapestry with his staff over his shoulders. Out of everyone in the room, he seems less then confident about this plan.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asks Merida.

"It has too," she said looking at her mother.

He sighs while shaking his head. "I've been around for a long time, and if there's one thing I've learned is that nothing is ever that simple."

"What are you trying to say?" Merida asks with a raised eyebrow, a frown and hands on her hips.

Jack flips his staff so he can get a full grasp of it on his side. He then leans in to Merida so the queen wouldn't hear what he has to say. "What I'm saying is that I think there's more to this curse then just a tapestry. It can't be that easy to break a powerful curse."

"Well, unless you have a better idea on how to do this, I'm all ears," Merida said a little irritated. "Until then, we stick to what we know."

"What do we know?" He asks her. "How will this mend the bond? How will-" he got caught off with a sound of tapping. He backed away from Merida to see

Baby tooth pecking at a window just on the other side of the room.

He quickly flew across the room to the window, but he saw no way to open it. "What is it?" He asks her as he presses his face and hand to the window.

She began to chirp loud enough to hear, but then frost quickly covered the window.

"Ah great," he said backing away from the window. "Why do I freeze up everything I touch?"

"What was that about?" Merida asks as she walks toward him and seeing his handiwork.

"I don't know," he said looking at his free hand. "I didn't let her finish. This isn't good."

"Umm guys..."

The both of them turned to see Rapunzel backing away to them.

"I think it just got worst," she said with a shaking her finger to Elinor.

The others looked at the queen, sniffing the area around her. But it didn't look like she was looking for the needle or thread; instead she was just generally interested of where she was. Knocking stuff to the ground and breaking poetry with her paws.

Merida's eyes widen with horror as she saw her mother's eyes, pure black.

"Oh no," Merida whispers out loud, "not now."

Her voice caught Elinor's attention as she approaches her daughter. But she didn't seem to recognize her. Instead she sniffed her and quietly growled at her.

Merida placed her hands around her mother's mouth and held it shut. "Shhh," she whispers to her, "it's me. It's fine."

Her words somewhat soothed the bear, but not enough to take the tension away.

"What a sight to behold."

Everyone turned to the door to see the human figure of the queen. But everyone knew that wasn't the queen.

"Pitch," Jack grind his teeth as he prepares to shoot Pitch with ice.

"Why so angry?" Pitch said with the queen's voice. "You are all together. Well except for Hiccup, off flying on his dragon I see."

"That is none of your business," Merida sneered as she puts her body in front of her mother. Even if she's not recognizable now, Merida was still willing to protect her.

"I suppose not," pitch said as he places a hand on the door frame. "After all, this is your home isn't Merida. I see you found your mother, quite the creature isn't she."

His cruel sickening smile made Merida's blood boil. "Because of what you did to her!" She lashed out.

"What I've done?" He asks as if he's completely innocent. "I only made her take the form of what you called her, a beast wasn't it. But she was still your mother. You're the one who placed this curse on her."

"To fix your curse!" She yells at her with Elinor growling behind her.

"Geesh, if you wanted me to reverse my curse all you had to do is ask," Pitch said.

"Like you would tell us!" Rapunzel said to him.

"Of course I would," he said with a smile. "You know, when you got past the king and the angry lords. But you had to go and undo all my hard work. You just keep making things difficult, do you your highness."

Merida growled at pitch, ready to run and take his head off. "Get out of my kingdom," she commands.

He chuckles at her. "Do you think you can order me around like a servant. You may have persuaded the men in the hall but you are no queen. The fire of battle still burns in their hearts and they will break bonds given time. Your kingdom will fall into ruins, and there's nothing you can do to save it, or your mother."

"Not while we're here," Jack said, "we will save everyone."

"Including your friend?" Pitch said as he raises his hand. Inside his fist was Baby tooth, struggling to break free.

"Baby tooth!" Jack cries as he charges at pitch.

"Uh,uh,uh," pitch said using his other hand to make Jack halt in his tracks. "You wouldn't want me to squish her do you? I have about a million of fairies like her under my control, so it's easy to get rid of just one."

"No!" Rapunzel cries out, her eyes focused on the little fairy.

Jack groaned as he tightly grips his staff, knowing he can't attack Pitch without hurting baby tooth.

Pitch smiles a triumph smile, knowing that he has the upper hand in this situation. "Poor children, nothing seems to go your way."

"We will stop you," Merida said with determination. "I will protect my kingdom and save my mum. Just you watch."

"Oh how I would love too," Pitch said as he walks backwards out the door. "But I have much to prepare for. It's almost Christmas back in my time and the children are almost perfectly ripe with fear. It will be spectacular."

"No," Jack whispers with fright. Fearing that Jamie and the children are hurt and he's stuck here to do anything to change a thing.

"I would invite you all to come, but it seems you have your hands full, he said as he got to the hallway. "So before I take my leave, I will single someone to help."

"Someone to help?" Merida asked curiously. But then the true meaning of those words sprouts fear into Merida. "No! Stop!"

But it was too late. Pitch screamed very loudly and sinks into the floor, taking baby tooth with him and leaving the queen's dress behind.

"What was that about?" Rapunzel asks as Jack leaps out of the room to examine the dress. Tears and shreds tore apart the cloth in various places, making it looked like it was attacked by something with claws. He moved the dress to examine the floor, seeing no sign of shadows of marks anywhere of Pitch or Baby tooth. He slammed his fist down, feeling terrible that he allowed Pitch to take his friend away. While looking up, Jack saw the hall was full of big claw marks that lead down from the queen's room.

Curiosity got him to check the room out, but became horrified seeing the state of the room. Everything was torn and broken. Curtains were slashed, feathers were flung out of the pillow, and...well...there was no bed anymore. The pillars were broken and the mattress was flattened to the floor.

Looking at this scene, pitch's plan quickly came into Jack's mind.

The queen is dead, and the bear is to blame.

As Jack backs away from the room, he could hear commotion coming from the throne room. It got worse when he heard the voice of the king in a panic.

"Elinor!?" He cries out, "are you alright darling?!"

Panic filled Jack as he race to the others, "we need to get out of here now!" He yells to his friends.

"Why?" Rapunzel asks him with her own kind of fear.

But it didn't take long for anyone to react. Soon enough, the shadow of the king came into view. Without thinking, Merida ran to the door and slammed it shut.

This was the worst thing that can possibly happen; she can't let her father see the queen like this. He will no doubt try to kill her.

"Quick we need to hide!" She said in a panic.

"How do we hide a 300 pound bear?!" Jack yells frantically.

"I...I don't know?" Merida said clutching her hair. "But we need to do something!

The tension made Elinor uneasy, growling out a warning to feeling threaten. Merida saw this and rushed to her to try to ease her. But Elinor growled at her to back away, even lifting her head to make herself big and powerful compared to Merida.

"ELINOR!"

Everyone froze on the spot, hearing the king's teary scream of sorrow from outside the door.

Before anyone could do anything, the door swung open and the king lunged his way through the door. His shocked face quickly turned to rage seeing a giant bear near his daughter.

"Merida!" He cries out as he drew his sword to attack the beast.

Elinor roared at the king, ready to attack if needed.

Merida looked at the both of them with fright. She pushes her hands between them, trying to be the barrier to keep them from attacking each other.

"No dad!" She cries out in horror. "It's not what you think!"

But he pushed her out of the way and making her slams hard on the floor. "Get back Merida!" He said to her.

Elinor bellowed at him, ready to charge in for an attack. He responds by swinging the sword at her and cutting

"No!" Rapunzel cries out, trying to stop the fighting but not getting in the way.

Jack also had no idea what to do too; he can't use his ice powers here. Not only that there are too many people in one small room, he doesn't want to hurt anyone.

Merida shook off the impact of the floor as she rose from the floor and to the fight. She's seen her parents fight before, but they both look like they're going to kill each other.

"No!" She said as she got to her feet. She grabs her father's sword arm and tries to pull it away. "Don't hurt her."

"Merida?!" He said trying to pry her away from him. But in his jerk he moved her forward, just as Elinor swipe with her claws.

"Ah," Merida gasps with pain as she felt her mother's claw slashing her arm, making a permanent scar on her shoulder.

"Merida!" The King gasps in horror. Enrage he jumps on Elinor to stab her, but she was easily tossed off and flung to the other side of the room.

"No!" Merida yells at her mother, hoping that she would stop.

Elinor roared with force, but as she did her eyes returned to normal. She got on her hind legs, and looked around the room. Horror struck her face seeing her husband dazed on the floor.

"Mum?" Merida quietly said to her, relieved that she is back to normal.

She looked at Merida, but her eyes darted to the scratch mark on her arm. She quickly looked at her claws, realizing what she did. She hurt her family.

Sensing what her mother is fearing, Merida quickly covered up her injury with her hand. "Mum, I'm alright," she said trying to calm her down. "It's just a wee scratch. Rapunzel can heal it."

But fear clouded the queen's mind. Not wanting to hurt her family again, she headed straight for the door and left the room.

"Mum! Wait!" She yells as she races to catch her mother with Jack and Rapunzel right behind her.

As they pop their heads out the door, they heard more commotion from downstairs and see Elinor freezing on the top of the stairs.

"BEAR!" They heard lord Macintosh scream out loud. Soon the hall down below was full of angry voices.

Elinor looked at Merida really scared. Panic also got Merida.

"Run!" She screams with fear, "RUN MUM!"

Without thinking Elinor ran in the opposite direction, trying to find any exit she could get through.

Merida quickly looks to Jack, with her fears and worries still being shown on her face. "Go with her," she commands him. "Protect her please."

Jack quickly nods as he flies over the girls and race to catch up with the queen.

Merida and Rapunzel backed away from the door as they witness the clans' race by the door and charging down the hall with their weapons high.

Groans from the king got Merida's attention as she raced to see her father.

"Dad," Merida began with her hands around her dad's shoulders.

"Merida," he said place his large hand around her. "Thank your stars lass, it almost had you. Are you alright?"

Merida didn't have time for him to worry about her, not when it's her mum that's in real danger. "It's mum, your wife, Elinor that's in danger," she said with haste.

"What?" He asks with confusion.

"She was the bear!" Merida yells at him.

He drew back and looked at her as if she was daft. "You're talking none sense!"

"It's the truth sire," Rapunzel said from behind Merida. "There was this evil man, and he trade places with the queen. We then had to go and fix it and-"

"The point is," Merida said, not wanting to waste time to explain everything. "That's not Mor'du!"

"Mor'du or not, I'll avenge your mother!" He declared as he gets up off the floor and charged his way to the door. "And I'm not risking losing you too." He grabs the door handle and slams the door shut and locking it.

"No!" Both girls yell as the scramble to the door.

They heard the door lock click, making the door stuff as stone, not budging an inch. Merida managed to push her face through the tiny window of the door, see her father's determination and fire in his eyes.

She knew she had to get him to change his mind, but he's as stubborn as Hiccup's dad. It would be impossible to do. Stopping a tidal wave would be easier then stopping the king of DunBroch. But she had to try. "Dad! Just listen to me! You have to stop! It's your wife, Elinor!"

Fergus walks away from the door and headed straight down to the throne room, but not without passing the key to Maudie.

"Keep this and don't let them out!" He commands her.

"What about the bear?" She asks out of fright.

"Just stay put!" He shouts as his dogs gather around him. He was determined to catch and kill this bear, once and go all.

* * *

Jack had no trouble catching up to Elinor, keeping her safe was a different thing entirely. The clans kept throwing their spears and swords at the bear as she charges away from the men.

Jack looked back at the men, not sure how his ice powers can stop them. Sure he can put up an icy wall, but would just complicate things even more. These people have their tradition rotted with myth and magic, seeing magic might just want to make them want to kill Elinor even more. The only subtle magic he can door is making the floor slippery. It's worked a number of times; the people at the front slipped on the ice and made them fall, slowing down the group a bit.

Elinor finally made it to the front doors and ran them with her head to get them open. Not wanting to stop for anyone, she race to the only way out of her kingdom. The other took noticed of the great bear and began to charge at her with their weapons.

"Close the gate!" A guard yells to the person in charge of the gate.

"Oh no," Jack said looking ahead at a person at the gate, racing pull a lever. Jack can only guess that he's going to shut the gate. Wasting no time, he flies fast and blasts ice at the man until he was frozen like a statue.

Jack looked at the man, feeling kinda guilty doing that. "Sorry bout that," he said. "Trust me, you'll thaw, eventually." He then looked down to see Elinor running past the gate and racing over the stone bridge. He then saw that the men are not far behind. With a big gust of wind he pushed the level and made the Iron Gate fall down just as the men reached it.

Satisfied and knowing that gate isn't going to hold them there for long, Jack flies over the bridge to find Elinor.

"Hey Jack!"

He looks over his shoulder to see Hiccup flying over to him with Toothless. "Should I guess what happened in there?" He asks.

"The King is hunting the queen, that's it in a nutshell," Jack told him.

"What about the girls?" Hiccup asks as Toothless glides closer to Jack.

"Lock in the tapestry room, but they're fine," he said.

"And what of Pitch?"

"Disappeared with Baby Tooth," Jack answers with regret.

"Oh no," Hiccup said really disappointed. He was the one that let her go to warn the others, now she's gone.

"We'll worry about her later," Jack said staying focus. "Now we have to make sure the queen is safe."

"Agree," Hiccup said as he looks to forest down below. He easily spots Elinor running into around the trees, letting fear guide her.

No matter what, she had to get away from her family. Not only because the men are planning to hurt her, she's afraid she might hurt her family.

* * *

Rapunzel fists kept banging on the door, trying to make it move. But Merida was less patient then her friend. She picked up a chair and threw it at the door.

Rapunzel ducked out of the way before the chair broke in impact. "Watch it!" She yells at anger.

But Merida wasted no time for apologies; she instead grabbed a fire place poker and jabbing it to the door. But the door bent the metal.

"Oh come on!" Merida groans in frustration. Her anger builds as she jabs the door with the poker, trying with all her might to get the door open.

Rapunzel backed away from the door to get out of Merida's way. But she also saw that just banging the door isn't going to solve anything. Merida was going to tire herself out, and her frustration is only going to get bigger.

"Merida," she calls out to her. "It's no use! Stop!"

But Merida didn't stop; she kept banging the door, trying to get it to move.

Rapunzel sighs as she sees no other option. She rushes to Merida's side, grabs her arms and pulls her away.

"What are you doing?" Merida yells as she tries to break away from her friend.

"I need you to stop and think," Rapunzel said as she struggles to hold on to her friend. But Merida was easily stronger than her, and pulled away. But she didn't go back to the door; she instead looked at Rapunzel with desperation in her face.

"We are not getting out like this," Rapunzel said to Merida, trying her best to calm her down. "We're not going to save your mom this way."

"If we don't hurry, my mom won't be around anymore!" Merida yells.

Suddenly, they can hear cries coming from outside. They both rush to the windows, but can hardly see thanks to Jack's frost. Merida used her poker to break the ice and the window to get a better view of what's going down below. She saw her father; the lords, their sons and other men mount on their horses with torches in hand.

"No," she whispers in fright. Her fears grew worst when she saw all the men charge on their horses through the gate and into the forest.

"No!" She cried out. "MUM!"

She felt her body being drain of any emotion, except despair. It hit her harder than any punch, any injury that she's ever had. Even the news about her betrothal was less painful then what's she's feeling now.

She slums to the floor, not bothering to dry away the tears flowing down her cheeks. She felt defeated, like there's nothing she could do to change the date of her mother. She was going to die because of her. She's now responsible of a death of a family matter.

Rapunzel looked at Merida, not entirely sure what to do. She's never gone through what Merida's going through now. But she knew she had to help.

"Merida," she said while looking at her friend. "I...we...we need to focus. We-"

"It's all my fault," Merida said quietly.

"What?" Rapunzel said in surprise.

Merida tries to speak straight, but her tears and her numb body made it impossible for her to speak straight. "My mum...she...no...she wouldn't...be like this...I...dad..wouldn't want to...to..."

"Merida! Don't feel like that!" Rapunzel said as she kneels down to look at Merida. She placed her hand on Merida's chin to make her look at her through her watery eyes. "This isn't your fault."

"It is!" Merida shouts at Rapunzel. "She wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me. If I didn't go to that witch, or ran away. Maybe...maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't talk about that," Rapunzel said as softly as she could, like a mother trying to calm a child. "What happened in the past is in the past. You can't change it."

"Just like I can't change the fate of my mother," Merida said. I just...I didn't want any of this to happen. I just wanted to change my fate, not to have anyone else get hurt. But now, I may have killed my mother."

"Do say that, Hiccup and Jack will make sure she's alright."

"If they do, then what? The curse will still take hold of her and I loose my mum!" Merida was past the point of being broken. She would give anything not to feel again. She looked up at the window, seeing the moon high in the sky. "I just...I don't know what to do mum; I don't know what to do."

She pulled away from Rapunzel and hugged closer to the cold stone wall. She closed herself off from her friend to try to consult to herself, to try to get some of her mother's wisdom that she's learned all these years.

"_This is a fine mess we're in,_

_I don't know what to do,_

_I went and let the bad guys win,_

_Look what they did to you._"

She eyes a shield hanging just above the fire place, having the symbol of DunBroch, her family, the mighty sword. But does she have what it takes to bare that crest again?

"_I thought I was a warrior,_

_But still, I failed somehow,_

_So tell me, what do I do now?"_

Rapunzel watch as her friend talked, though she's not sure how to answer. She then watches as Merida found the strength to get up off the floor and pace around the room.

"_I thought if I did my best,_

_I'd never make mistakes,_

_I'd always win the battles,_

_No matter what it takes,_

_I keep my friends from danger,_

_That's my sacred vow,_

_So tell me, what do I do now?_"

Merida looked out at the window again, seeing her kingdom below and the moon high in the sky. She then remembered that Jack and the other guardians told her that there's a man there, and he served as guidance to everyone. Maybe he can help her trying to figure out what to do next, how to help her family.

"_Can you hear me man in the moon?" _She asks.

"_Shinning in the blue,_

_If I had wings to fly away_

_I will fly to you_."

Merida hanged her head down, looking at the trail of hoof prints down on the ground. She then thought that it wouldn't be any use to pray for a myth, even after everything she's gone through. There was no way he would answer to her.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back into the room. She turned around and saw Rapunzel smiling through her red eyes.

"_But that's not what warriors do_," she said with an assure voice.

Merida became stunned that her friend can still stay calm with what's been happening. How can she be like her mother in the throne room? Maybe because she's her friend? That's she really trying to help her? Either way, Merida was stunned and touched that Rapunzel was listing to her and cared about her.

Rapunzel continued her own teaching lesson for Merida.

"_Maybe there's more to being human,_

_Then acting brave and strong._

_Maybe is listening to your heart,_

_And knowing when your wrong_."

Merida looked down, and to herself. Thinking back to this adventure. She would always lead the path, showing her fighting skills. And whenever she lost at something, she would fight back. Only with her friends that she truly apologized, but she never said that to her family, or her kingdom. If she didn't let her pride and anger get in the way, and saying that she's sorry, her family would be safe.

"_It's keeping the faith and trusting,_" Rapunzel continued.

"_That you'll come through somehow._

_And maybe, that's what we'll do now._"

Merida looked at her and smiled, letting one last tear fall down her face. She knew what she has to do, she has to fix her mistakes and mend her family bond back together.

"_I believe we'll all come through_," Rapunzel said to Merida.

She nods and places a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "_I think that's true."_

They both smile as they spoke together. "_That's what we'll do now_."

They pull in together for a warm hug, feeling at peace again.

"Thanks Rapunzel," Merida said with a smile.

"Hey, you pulled me up when I was down," She said. "I'm happy to do the same for you."

As they both broke away from each other, Merida notices the tapestry still having that rip. Then an idea formed, if she could fix the tapestry, maybe she can change her mother back before it's too late.

"Come on," she said as she raced to it, "we've got work to do."

Rapunzel nods and runs to the other side of the tapestry. They both pulled hard on the woven piece of art until it broke free from the wall.

"Alright," Merida said. "Now we need needle and thread."

"Any idea where it is?" Rapunzel asks.

"No clue," Merida said scratching her head.

As the girls wonder where to look, Rapunzel got an idea. "I'll start searching here, while you get the maid with the key. If we're lucky, she might be dumb enough to open the door for us and help us look for the stuff we need."

"Maudie is not dumb," Merida insisted. "She gets overwhelmed sometimes but she isn't stupid."

"We have to try something," Rapunzel said going to the area Elinor was in before and looking for anything that can help.

"Fine," Merida said as she races to the door and pushes her face through the window.

"Mauldie!" She yells. "I need you! NOW!"

Suddenly, she heard small footsteps walking towards her. To her surprise, she sees three little bear cubs walking into the light.

Three guesses on who those would be.

"Oh no," Merida groan seeing her mischief brothers in their new form. She quickly jumps away from the window and looked into her quiver, realizing that the cursed cake is gone. Somehow, those three must've found it and ate it.

She looks out the window again, not liking the situation now. But then she spots Maudie making her way to the room, but stopping as soon as she saw the three cubs.

The woman nearly had a heart attack seeing them, and began to hyperventilate.

But Merida saw her brothers, knowing they are and willing to help her. "Get the key," She said.

The triplets nod as they look at Maudie. Seeing no other choice, she put the key in her bosom and ran for dear life screaming. The triplets quickly followed behind her.

"The boys got our way out," Merida said as she ran to join Rapunzel. "We just need to focus on this."

"Are you sure they can handle it?" Rapunzel asks her.

"I'm positive," Merida said opening a chest. Inside the cheat was a lot of yarn and sewing supplies.

"Got them!" She cheers as her picks up a tiny needle and a spool of white thread.

"Let's get started," Rapunzel said as she pulls the tapestry to make it easy to work with.

"No," Merida said looking at her. "This is my fault; I'm the one that needs to fix it." With that, she began to see the rip back together. It didn't have to be a perfect mend, but it hand to be strong for the bonds to connect.

Rapunzel didn't utter a single word against this. She understood that Merida wanted to fix her own mistake, and she wants to mend the bond herself. Rapunzel respected that decision and hang by the door, waiting for the key.

Suddenly, furry black paw came through the window with a long key, nearly scaring Rapunzel. She was even more freaked out when a tiny bear cub head piped up and smiling at Rapunzel.

"Ummm," Rapunzel said a little nervous. "Is that-?"

Merida looked up and saw the bear cub, "my brother, yes."

"How?" Rapunzel asks.

"No time," Merida said looking down. She wasn't finished with the tapestry yet, but the key was here. Looks like she'll have to finish it on the road.

"Open the door!" She commanded her brothers on the other side while she gestured her head to Rapunzel. Their minds instantly linked to what Merida had in mind. They grabbed the tapestry by each end and dragged it to the door. By the time the brothers opened it, they were ready to run.

But not before Rapunzel got a good look at the bear cubs in front of her. "Cursed cake?"

"Yep," Merida answer as she ran out the door, dragging the tapestry with her down the stairs. Rapunzel and the brothers quickly followed her, hoping it's not too late.

But Merida knew she had to make this right, to mend the bond.

* * *

**Song: What do I do now (xena's song) from H****ercules and Xena: The Battle for Mount Olympus**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	39. Merida's Fate and Centre

**Hi Everyone, **

**here we are, the big moment of brave. we will see if our heroes will be able to stop the king from killing his wife, and if Merida will save her family and find her stone. **

**Please enjoy**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Merida sewed as fast and as hard as she could while riding on Angus's back. He treaded fast through the forest's path to catch up to the king and his men. But he had to substitute safety for speed. The little brother cubs try to hold on to the horse for dear life, as well as Rapunzel. She was defiantly not expecting the hard jumps and the bounce when riding a horse. But she did her best to grab the brothers if they fall off and bring them close to her.

Merida was also had troubles trying to study the tapestry so she could work. "Easy Angus," she said as she stitches a few more threads together. Soon the giant gap between the mother and daughter was almost gone; soon the tapestry was repaired with a couple of obvious thread lines.

With one final tug, Merida was able to pull the thread close together, mending the rip and the bond.

"Done!" She cheered as she held up her final work.

"That's great!" Rapunzel said with a smile while keeping the little boys from falling off. "Now all we have to do is catch up to the others."

"We will," Merida said looking back to Rapunzel. "We have to."

Suddenly, Angus stopped, nearly flinging everyone off his back.

"Angus wha-?" Merida said looking at him. Then she noticed a familiar blue flame figure in front of him.

"A wisp," Rapunzel cried out in shock. Soon, a whole trail of them appeared, heading over a hill and into the direction of an orange light.

Light like that can only come from fire and the clans were carrying torches when they left. Surely that is them. Wasting no time, Merida kicked Angus to charge in that direction. He obeyed and followed the wisps' trail to get to the location in time.

But in the shadows, something was watching them. With its dead eyes locked on to Merida, with the thirst for pay back.

* * *

Elinor ran with all her might to get away from the clans' screaming and weapons. In her haste to get away, she didn't really look forward. She kept darting her head back to see how close the hunting party was getting. And they were close, about a spear throw away.

Toothless spots Elinor from up high and fired a number of plasma shots at the trees so they would fall and block the path. But the men would easily find another way around. Their determination and stubbornness was a bad combo for them. Jack also tried to slow them down the best he cloud, by making cold air fly around and the ground supper slippery. But they just kept charging forward.

"It's no use," Hiccup said to Jack while riding Toothless. "We can't stop them without hurting them."

"We have to do something," Jack yelled. "We can't let them kill the queen."

The boys flew down closer to the trees, and glide with Elinor still running beneath them. When she glanced up to look at them, she lost her footing and tripped on a loose root. It made her fall over and roll along the path and into a clearing. Her body only stopped when she slammed to a giant rock. She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness, only to realize she's back at the circle of stones.

"Your highness!"

Elinor looked up to see Hiccup and Jack flying towards her.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asks her with worry.

Elinor quickly shook her head and backed away from them.

"Whoa hey," Jack said putting his hands up. "It's ok; we're here to help you."

The sound of the angry men nearby put panic on everyone. The clans were getting closer and closer.

"We need to get out of here," Jack said as an obvious suggestion.

Hiccup's mind quickly race to think of anything that can help. But only one thing came to mind. He looked down to Elinor, then at Toothless. "Think you can pick up a bear bud?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup, completely unsure that he can. He's never really picked up anything when he was raiding for the red death, and Hiccup is easy to have on his back. But the queen's life depends on this; he has to at least try. So he swoop down to grab the giant bear with his paws. But the queen became terrified and ran away from Toothless.

"Oh come on your majesty, work with us here!" Hiccup groaned.

Jack quickly saw what hiccup is doing, and helped out by making Elinor's path slippery as ice. It made her loose her balance and she fell hard on the ground.

Toothless saw his chance and grabbed Elinor by wrapping his paws around her shoulders. As he pushed himself to lift her, it was proven impossible. She was just too big and too heavy. But toothless didn't give up, he kept flapping his wings as hard as he could to get the queen off the ground.

But soon, a lasso of rope clanged onto Toothless's tail, pulling him down to the ground.

"No!" Hiccup screamed as he turned and saw some more men throwing rope at Toothless and Elinor. They were wrapped around their necks, legs, and wings. Loosing balance, Hiccup fell backwards off of toothless and hard on the ground. Soon the entire place was surrounded. Toothless was being dragged down and was tackled by the men that surrounded him. Toothless would naturally fight back, but these men were part of Merida's kingdom. There was no way he could hurt them.

Elinor was having the similar problem. She tried to use her strength to shove away the men that were on her, but she didn't want to hurt them like she did to her daughter. She just bellowed very loud to get them away. Instead of heading her cries, the men pulled on the rope on her legs, making Elinor fall hard to the ground.

Hiccup quickly got up and ran to toothless as fast as he could, but a Dingwall man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in, not letting him go.

Jack did nothing but hold his staff firm. What could he do? No will see him if he tells them to stop. and he can't use his ice powers just out of the blue, that will make people want to killed his friends more. But he can't fly and do nothing. He has to think of something.

While he was thinking, a bunch of men looked at Toothless bewildered.

"What is that?" A man asked.

"What the devil?" Another one said.

"Is that a dragon?" Said another.

"I thought they were luddy gobble," another said while poking the dragon with the spear.

"Back away!"

All the men turned to see the king dismount his horse and pulling out his sword.

"Any one of you who gets too eager, will deal with me," he threatens.

All the men backed away from the angry king. It was clear that he wanted to kill the creatures himself, especially the bear.

Hiccup couldn't stand being held down like this. As he tries to pull himself away, he lunges down to get a good distance. But the man holding on to him still had a firm grasp on his arm. But then Hiccup noticed his metal leg, and used it with all his might to step on the man's foot. Then man reacted with a scream and a reflex to hold on to his foot. He let go of Hiccup and Hiccup user the man's confusion to grab his sword.

He then ran with all his might to get in front of Elinor, protecting her from Fergus.

"What are you-?" The King growled with anger.

"I'm not going to let you kill her," Hiccup said with as much courage as he can muster. "I'm not going to let you kill anyone!"

Fergus looked at the scrawny boy, and realized where he's seen him before. "You were in the castle with my daughter!"

"I'm a friend of hers," he confirmed. He then features to the bear behind him. "And this is her mother that you are trying to kill."

"That's rubbish," the King said with anger.

"It's the truth," Hiccup protested.

"Enough of this!" Fergus yelled as he easily swipes the sword out of Hiccup's hands. He then grabbed him by the shirt and threw him off to the side, right best to the heirs of the other clans.

Hiccup looked at Fergus, edging closer to the queen with the intent to kill. Hiccup then looked to the other boys, hoping they can help in some way.

"Come on you guys," he said to them. "You've seen this bear with Merida, do you really think it was trying to hurt anyone. This bear means a lot to her, and we have to keep it safe."

"What's with the 'we' thing," the young Macintosh said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah," young Dingwall agreed, "it's a bear."

"A bear that's saved Merida," Hiccup said with a focused face. "If you want Merida to learn to like you, you have to gain her trust."

Not waiting for any more deliberation, Hiccup ran back to be the wall between the king and the queen. The young heirs looked at each other, unsure what to do.

When Fergus saw Hiccup back in front of him, he was visibly upset. Not wanting to deal with this nuisance, he raised his sword high to kill Hiccup.

"No!" Jack cries as he points his staff at the king, ready to freeze him. Before he did though, he saw the young heirs jump beside Hiccup and blocking the way to the bear.

"What are you doing son!" Lord Dingwall yelled.

"Get back over here!" Lord MacGuffin commanded.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Lord Macintosh screamed.

But the boys held firm, not moving an inch.

"Get out of the way!" The King commanded.

"No!" Young Dingwall said.

"We saw this bear with Merida remember," young Macintosh said. "It was guarding and protecting her like a mother."

"Má theastaigh uaithi a mharú Merida , go mbeadh sí atá déanta sé i bhfad ó shin," the young MacGuffin said with haste.

"Your majesty," Hiccup said stepping forward. "I'm afraid your rage has blinded you. The man you thought saved Merida actually turned your wife into that bear. She and my friends were trying to-"

There was no point in telling Fergus anything. He knew what he saw. His wife was dead, and the bear nearly killed his daughter. "Get them out of the way!" He commanded his men.

Any man that wasn't holding ropes started to charge in to grab the boys. Jack finally saw his time to act. He flew down to the ground, and let out a huge gust of wind that nearly blew everyone away. He didn't stop there; he made the winds stronger and colder, making a mini ice storm around the circle of stones.

The men were too busy trying to stay clear of the storm to question why it was happening. They just backed away and held on to the ropes for life. Even the young heirs had a very difficult time staying put. The only man that stood his ground was Fergus. He wasn't going to let a gust of wind sway him of his path. With all his strength, he treads through the storm, pushing Hiccup and the young heirs out of his way.

Jack saw that and stopped his storm, but turned only to see Fergus holding his sword high, ready to deliver a blow to the bear.

Elinor looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to realize that it is her, his wife.

But anger still clouded his vision, with the thought of revenge on his mind. With one swoop, he plunged his sword down...

Thwat!

An arrow made the sword clang, making it move out of the way. Everyone gasps as they turned to see Merida and Rapunzel arrive on Angus.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Merida jumped off on Angus and aimed an arrow at her father. "Get back!" She commands as she made her way between him and the bear. "That's my mother."

Fergus was shocked to say the least to see his daughter actually defending against him. "Are you out of your mind lass?" He asks in disbelief.

From behind him, Rapunzel came running past him. She slid on the floor where she picked up the bear's head with her hands and place it in her lap. "Are you alright your majesty?" She asks.

Elinor can only purr at the kind girl. She's defiantly been better physically, but seeing Merida and Fergus preparing to fight is tearing her soul.

Merida quickly looked back to see her mum, but that's when Fergus saw his opportunity to push her out of the way. She landed near lord Macintosh, who held her by his spear on her chest.

Rapunzel hugged Elinor's head, trying to protect her from the king's mighty sword. Hiccup even tried to help by grabbing the big man's arm to slow him down. But the king threw Hiccup off to the side and proceeded with his mission. But soon, he was grabbed on by the young heirs, trying to pull him away. Anger filled Fergus as he grabbed on the each son and threw them away into the crowd.

"Hey, don't hurt my son!" Lord Macintosh yelled at Fergus.

Merida saw her one chance to break free. She grabbed the spear and used it to flip the lord over her shoulders. She then grabbed a sword that was on the ground, and charged to block the king's attack against her mother.

"Merida?" He gasped in shock before Merida started to battle against her father. All those sword lessons payed off when she blocked and parried her father's sword. With one mighty swing, she cut off a bit of his wooden leg, making him fall back to the ground.

Merida stood in front of him, in a defensive stance and with focused eyes. "I will not let you kill my mother," she said with power in her voice.

As Fergus struggled to get up with one leg, three cubs jumped on him and hug him tight.

"Boys," Merida said, calling them away from Fergus.

"Wha? Boys?" Fergus said confused.

"Yes," Merida said as her brothers ran to hug her legs and look at their father.

Everyone that stood around the family became utterly confused. Why is the princess defending a bear against the king? Where did the three little cubs come from? What's with the strangers?

But no one was more confused than Fergus. He took a moment to look at Merida, and then to the three little cubs beside her. They do seem very familiar, yet not so familiar. But then he looked into their eyes, and sees the exact shade of blue he's seen day after day.

"Boys?" He whispers as he gets onto his knees.

The three little bear cubs smile and giggle as they race to their father and gave him a great big hug.

"Boys," Fergus said with happiness. "It is you isn't it. You wee Devils."

Merida smile, seeing her father is starting to get what's going on.

"Let me get this straight," Jack said floating right beside her. "Those are your brothers."

"Yep," Merida answer with a nod. "They somehow got their paws on the cursed cake."

"That'll do it," Jack said while flipping his staff onto his shoulders.

Rapunzel patted Elinor's head before she rose to join Hiccup at the front. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said as Rapunzel helps him up. "Nothing broken to ruin a night's sleep."

Rapunzel giggled at Hiccup's sense of sarcasm as Fergus looks at them.

"Dad," Merida said while looking at him. "These are the friends I was telling you about. Hiccup and Rapunzel."

Rapunzel gave him a small curtsy in respect. "Hello your majesty."

Merida eyes Jack, feeling a little ashamed she can't introduce him. he shrugs and gives he a smile, he's used to this by now.

Fergus was still stun of what's happening around. "But," he stuttered. "Why are my boys bears? Why are you defending that giant beast? Why-?"

"That giant beast is your wife, Elinor!" Merida interrupts him. "The same spell that turned the boys into cubs turned her into a giant mother bear. I tried to explain it to you before, but you wouldn't listen."

"What?" Fergus said finally standing, though his sense of balance is off due to the wooden leg. "Elinor?"

Merida moved out of the way so Fergus can see the bear. Though still cautious, he made his way towards her. She purred gently as he looks at her. Through her eyes, he can see his reflection. But then he saw something else, the bear's soul. It was full of warmth and light. The only time he saw that was when he met Elinor for the first time.

"Elinor...is it really you?" He asks.

The bear raised her head, and moan a pitiful groan.

Fergus couldn't believe it, it was her. "Oh Elinor!" He cried as he hugs her head. "Oh stars it is you." Tears flow down his face and onto Elinor's fur. A smile spread on her face that her husband finally recognized her.

Merida turned from the scene to see the lords' sons walking towards her.

"You...you were defending her," Merida said to all of them with a smile.

"Of course," young Macintosh said with an arrogant smile.

"She is your mother after all," young Dingwall said.

"Tá mé díreach sásta tú, agus tá sí sábháilte," young MacGuffin said really fast. With the two beside him having no clue what he just said.

Without warning, Merida hugged them all. "Thank you," she whispers.

It shocked the boys completely, but they were happy they were getting on Merida's good side.

"Will someone tell me what the devil is going on here?!" Lord Macintosh screamed as he's loosing his patients.

"We will," Hiccup said off to the side. "But if we can loose the ropes, we can all go back and celebrate, that will be great. So can you please let go of my dragon."

"This is a dragon?" Lord MacGuffin asked with caution.

Hiccup nodded as he rushed to toothless and patted him on the head.

"Ha!" Lord Dingwall gloat. "I knew it, I knew it. That must be how you were able to escape the castle in the first place."

Hiccup shrugged with a small smile.

Rapunzel and Jack stood in the middle of everything and smile.

"Looks like it's going to be a happy end after all," Jack said.

But then a crunching noise came from far behind them. They turned around to see a big black bear coming into the circle of stones with red eyes.

"Me and my big mouth," Jack said as he prepares his staff.

Rapunzel knew that Jack couldn't get everyone's attention of what is coming, so she screams to everyone, "we have company!"

Everyone immediately turned to see the bear looking at them, with his steps shaking the ground.

"Mor'du!" Merida cried as she looks at him with wide eyes. The bear growled at her as he stalks her for the kill.

"Kill it!" Fergus shouts to his men. They all let go of the rope and charge at the bear, with swords high and spears at the ready. But the bear stood on his hind legs and swat the men away like flies. The young heirs ran with their fathers to battle against the beast. But they were all overpowered, and were thrown away to the side lines.

Fergus jumped away from Elinor and stood in front of the bear, punching him in the eye. "Come on!" He cried out. "I'll take you with my bare hands!"

Mor'du roared at him, and tackled him to the ground. He then grabbed Fergus's wooden leg with his teeth and threw him to a large stone.

Merida got ready for the bear, by firing two arrows in the neck. It got his attention, and his anger. He swipes the bow away from Merida, and pounced on her.

Hiccup quickly got the rope off of Toothless's neck, and the dragon broke free from the other ropes. "Plasma blast him!" Hiccup commands.

Toothless wasted no time, he fired a number of shots at the bear. It knocked him off balance and off of Merida. She got up and ran to grab her bow. At the same time, Rapunzel grabbed some loose stones and threw them, while Jack blew a cold wind at the bear.

Toothless didn't wait for Hiccup to get on him; he charged at Mor'du and tackled him with a head butt.

But Mor'du wasn't easily fazed. He slashes at Toothless, making him back away. Toothless fired a number of more shots at Mor'du, making the bear back up.

"Don't do too much bud!" Hiccup cried out. "Or else you'll-"

As Hiccup spoke, Toothless prepared to fire a couple more shots. But his mouth became dry, with only his own breath coming out.

"Run out of shots," Hiccup said deadpan.

Mor'du saw his chance and charged at Toothless. Toothless backed away with help of his wings, but Mor'du bites his tail and swings him over to where Fergus is.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out with fear that his friend is hurt. Rapunzel was also full of fear, so much that she couldn't move a muscle. Jack kept trying to blow Mor'du away, but it went by the bear with ease and was blowing the men away. Jack stops his wind and had to resort to ice. Not wanting to hurt and confuse the men around him, he just made streams of ice from his staff and fired them at Mor'du. But the ice bounced off the bear like balls, not making much of a difference.

Merida took her time to aim an arrow at Mor'du's head, and fired with precision. It hit its mark near the cheek, but only just scratches the surface of his skin. He turned and looked at her with angry eyes. As she reaches for another arrow, he charged and knocked her down. He got right up to her face, preparing to chomp her.

She screamed in fright, never being so scared to be this close to death.

Suddenly, something big and black came over her and shoved Mor'du out of the way. Merida looked up to see who her rescuer was.

"Mum!" She cried out.

Elinor looms over Merida, roaring at Mor'du to back away. He responded by bellowing at her. Not wanting him to make the first move, Elinor charged at him and got him on his hind legs. She got on hers and pushed him away from Merida. Soon they were at odds in this bear fight, pushing each other with all their might. The others can only stand in watch to not get in between this clash.

As they brawl, Mor'du slashed Elinor on the nose and threw her to a large stone. She hit it so hard, the stone cracked a bit. Hearing the chink in the stone, gave Elinor an idea.

"Mum!" Merida cried in fear, thinking her mother's is seriously injured.

It grabbed Mor'du's attention and he prepared to attack her. Elinor grabbed him from behind and threw him away from Merida. She roars at him to bait him into her trap. He took the bait by charging straight at her. She moved out of the way so he would hit the cracked stone. She then grabbed his shoulders and kept slamming him into the stone, cracking it even more. As she checks to see her plan is working, Mor'du swiped her at the nose, throwing her away.

"Mum!" Merida cried as she ran to her. But the growl of the bear grabs both their attention. Merida readies an arrow to shoot Mor'du if need. But his heavy footsteps still shook the earth and the stone. As he starts to charge at the two women, the cracked stone toppled over and fell on Mor'du, crushing the bear beneath it.

Merida and Elinor got up on their feet to check the damage, but then became surprise to see a blue smoke coming from the bottom of the rubble and making a figure of a ghostly man on top. He had a long beard and a fur cape draping around him.

"The prince," Merida whispers in complete shock.

The prince looked at her, nodding his head with gratitude. He was finally free from his arrogance and curse. In a split second, the man turned into a wisp and flew away.

"It's over," Merida breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Merida!"

Merida turned to her group of friends, glad to see they're ok. But the worried look on their faces made her worry.

"The sun!" Rapunzel yells while pointing at it.

Merida gasps, seeing the sun beginning to rise. The curse is almost up. She ran to Angus, thanking the gods that he didn't run away and taking the tapestry with him. She grabs the woven art and dragged it over to Elinor and put it over her.

Everyone held their breath to see if anything will happen as the sun light starts to hit the top of the stones. No one was more anxious then Merida, hoping to see some sign that this will work.

The seconds felt like hours as everyone watches the scene in front of them.

Merida looked at her mother as she purrs out to her. But then, Merida's eyes widen with horror seeing the bear's eyes turned coal black like a wild bear.

"No," Merida gasps as her body shakes. "I don't understand. I mended the bond...I...I..."

She couldn't help as the tears started to form in her eyes. Everyone couldn't help but have water produce in their eyes seeing Merida becoming weak with emotion. Some of them even hang their heads down in repeat and moaning. Rapunzel hugged Jack's arm form comfort and a Toothless nuzzles Hiccup. Even the king became broken hearted seeing this, he was loosing his wife. He hugs his boys close to him, trying to be strong to shield them.

Merida didn't know what to do. Her plan didn't work. Jack was right, there was more to fix the spell then fixing the tapestry. Now it's too late to fix it.

She cries as she dropped down to her knees defeated. "Oh mum," she said through her tears. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I did this to you...to us..."

The bear looked at her, sensing her pain. She sniffs at her, pressing her nose to Merida's forehead. Merida threw her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry I called you a beast," Merida continued. "I should never have done that. Or argue and fought you. You were always there for me. Helping me, guiding me. You've never given up on me. And I went and did this to you. You've gone through a lot, and suffered because of me. I tore a rip in this kingdom, and yet you stood by me. I'm...I'm so sorry. I just want you back...I just want you back mummy." He short breath took over her vocal cords as she wept onto the bear's fur.

The sun kept rising into the sky, lighting the area around the circle of stones. But Merida and Elinor were still in the shadows as Merida whispers, "I love you mum."

At that moment, a shine came from the tapestry. The threads that Merida used to mend the tapestry glowed a very bright light. It then turned into a bright yellow dust that went to the sky.

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack became awestruck as they see the dust turning red and gathering together to make a small rock with a yellow sun engraved in it.

"Is that-?" Rapunzel asked out loud.

"Her stone," Jack confirm as he and the others watch as it flies around Merida.

She looks at it and managed to catch it before it drops to the ground. It felt warm to the touch as her veins became feuded by a heat of fire. It warmed her soul, making her feel strong and calm. But a few tears still flow from her eyes as she looks at the rock.

Then she felt something, stroking her hair from the back of her head. She looked up to see a human woman's face with small wrinkles, long brown hair with a grey streak and browns eyes, smiling and giggling at Merida.

It was a face Merida thought she would never see again.

"Mum," she cried out with tears of joy. "You're back."

Elinor giggled as she kissed her daughter. The tapestry covered her small body, but allowed her to poke her head and hands to hug Merida close.

"You've changed," Merida said with happiness.

"Oh darling," Elinor said with a proud smile. "We both have." She leaned in to kiss Merida on the forehead, expressing her gratitude and love of the journey they had together.

"ELINOR!" Fergus yells with happiness as he runs and trips to get to his wife. He then hugged her and Merida in a tight bear hug, never wanting to loose them again. When he did let go, he and Elinor kissed a long passionate kiss.

"Ummm," Merida said becoming quickly uncomfortable seeing her parents like this.

"Would those two get a room," Jack joked as he, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Toothless went to Merida.

Elinor r looked up to see Merida's friends standing near her daughter. She smiles at them, "thank you, all of you," she said to everyone, including Jack. "You've helped my daughter, my family, and my kingdom. Words can't not express my gratitude. But for now, I would like to say thank you."

"It was our pleasure your majesty," Hiccup said with a small smile.

"Of course," Rapunzel replied.

"No problem," Jack said while leaning on his staff.

Soon the lords came up to offer their cheers and happiness. Everyone was happy until Hiccup noticed that the queen only had a tapestry wrapped around her to hide her naked body.

"Oh," he said backing away and covering his eyes. "Um...Your majesty..."

Elinor looked down and gasps, quickly trying to cover herself up. "Um dear..." She whispers to her husband. "I'm naked, naked as a wee baby." Fergus couldn't help to eye her chest. She gave him a small slap to get him to focus on the duty of being her husband. "Don't just stare, do something."

Fergus blinked a bit before realizing what Elinor had in mind. He quickly covered her chest from the view of the lords. "Avert your eyes lads! Show some respect!" He commands.

The lords smile as they turn their backs to the queen, only to view three little naked boys run past their legs and to their family and giving them a great big hug.

"Now that's what I call a wee naked baby," Fergus said as he holds on of his sons high.

But no one's smile was bigger than Merida's. Her family is safe and whole again.

* * *

The party at the castle was a big one. Everyone was dancing and having fun around the throne room. It was without a doubt the best celebration the kingdom has ever seen. A giant feast was spread on the tables, and the clans were enjoying each other's company. Fergus mostly talked with the other lords, joking about their past battles and their embarrassing moments. Elinor often joined them, while telling them about the adventure she had and scold them that they were fooled by an imposter for a number of days. Hamish Hubert and Harris were either stealing food from the table or played on Toothless with the other young kids. Hiccup stood by to make sure Toothless wouldn't get annoyed and might do something that can set the place on fire. Though it did take people a while to get use to him being a Viking, but they ended up warming up to him or disregarding him being a Viking due to his size and lack of muscles.

Rapunzel and Jack stick with each other for company. Knowing that Jack still can't be seen and baby tooth being taken, Rapunzel thought he could use a friend by his side. So they mostly talk and even had a quiet dance in the corner. A bunch of young boys did come to her and asked for a dance, she often politely refused, saying she has a boyfriend. When they leave, she would continue her dance with Jack.

As for Merida, she was the centre of attention. With the young heirs she would take turns to tolerate their terrible dancing styles. But they did help save her mum, the least she could do is give them a chance. Then she would take a break and talked with her mother, telling her more about her friends and the adventure she's been on.

"Sounds wonderful," Elinor said to her. "I'm just happy it's over."

Merida darted her eyes away from her mom and muttered, "It's not."

"What?" Elinor asks, wanting her daughter to tell her everything.

Merida gathered a deep breath before telling her mother. "Pitch is still out there, threatening my friends home and families. I have to go with them and stop him."

"Merida-" Elinor said holding her daughter's cheek.

But Merida didn't want to stop what she has to say. "I have to do this mum. If I don't he might try to take over this kingdom again. I have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Merida-" Elinor said a little louder to make Merida stop talking.

"Please try to understand," Merida continued.

"I do understand," Elinor said holding her daughter's shoulders. "But I don't want to loose again."

Merida smiles as she grabs her mother's hands and held them together. "You won't loose me," she said with confidence. "I promise to be careful. I have my friends beside me and they'll make sure I'll keep a level head with this."

Almost on cue, the two women were surrounded by Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel.

"Will you promise me to look after my daughter," Elinor asks them.

"Don't worry your majesty," Jack said. "We'll keep each other safe." Hiccup and Rapunzel nod their heads to confirm.

It made Elinor feel a little at ease with this, but her worry nature of being a mother still holds at the heart. She looks to Merida before speaking again. "Just promise me that you will return home."

In truth, Merida doesn't know if she will return at all, but she has to make sure her mother won't worry. She smiles before saying, "I promise."

The women hug it out, feeling the love between them. But Merida can still tell that Elinor is still concern about this. Merida look to see the area around the thrones is empty. That gave her an idea. She lets go of her mother and walked up while grabbing a stool and a guitar as she sets up a little performance.

"Hello," she said very loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "Um…hi. I know these past few days made us go through a lot. None more so then my mother. She's been through a lot, being a bear and all. But I know that we've been through a tough trail, and there be tougher ones to follow in the future. So…I want to preform something. Something that hopefully will remind us that no matter what, if we remind ourselves that someone is with us, walking with us in spirit, there is nothing we can't overcome."

With the room silent, Merida began to pluck a few strings on the guitar. Soon a soft melody played into the air, soothing the hearts of everyone. The band's fiddle knew the tune Merida was playing and followed her in suite.

Merida then took a deep breath before she started to sing.

_"A child begins with one single step  
Then walks a million miles  
And though these wings are not ready yet  
I will try to fly_

My eyes can't see  
My arms can't reach  
I need strength when I'm weak  
I need your faith in me"

She looks to her mother in the crowd, seeing tears starting to form in her eyes.

_"Don't walk in front of me,"_ Merida continued  
_"I was not born to follow  
Don't walk behind me  
We were all born to lead_

_Don't walk without me  
I might need you tomorrow  
Walk right beside me_  
_Be the real friend I need"_

As everyone cheers to Merida as the violin played a little melody, she spots her mother get up from her seat and making her way to the thrones. Merida nearly stopped playing her guitar, seeing her mother standing beside her. Elinor looked down and began to sing to her daughter.

_"If you take small stones, one at a time  
You will move that whole mountain  
If you climb each rainbow, its gold that you'll find  
And shelter from the rain"_

Merida smiles hearing her mother beside her.

_"My ears can't hear,"_ Elinor sang as Merida resumes playing  
"_My heart can't feel  
I need strength when I'm weak  
I need your faith in me"_

Merida took a deep breath before joining her mother in the chorus.

"_Don't walk in front of me"  
"I was not born to follow"_ Merida sang solo  
_"Don't walk behind me"  
"We were all born to lead"_ Elinor led the next solo before they joined together again.  
"_Don't walk without me  
I might need you tomorrow  
Walk right beside me  
Be the real friend I need"_

Both women looked at each other as everyone looks at them, feeling the warmth and love with these two. Holding on to their neighbor and smiling with glee.

Elinor leans into Merida and whispers so no one can hear them, "just be careful darling."

"I will mum," Merida replies with water starting to form in her eyes. "I love you mum."

"I love you too my dear." Elinor smiles with tears of her own.

The people in the audience became so moved with the two women in front of them, that they felt the urge to sing the song with them. Even Rapunzel, Hiccup and jack joined in the choir.

_"Don't walk in front of me," _Everyone sang together in perfect sync._  
"I was not born to follow  
Don't walk behind me  
We were all born to lead  
Don't walk without me  
I might need you tomorrow  
Walk right beside me  
Be the real friend I need."_

_"Walk right beside me _

_Be the real friend I need"_ Merida finished with a strong voice.

As everyone cheers for the beautiful song, mother and daughter gave each other a great big hug.

While they were close, Elinor whispers into Merida's ear. "I'll hold down the fort, while you and your friends leave through the kitchen. Be brave my lass."

"I will," Merida whispers to her. "Thank you."

When they broke apart, Elinor stayed on stage to convey the men to listen to her. Merida rushed to her friends and led them to the direction of the kitchen. The others got a sense that it was time to go and followed her with secretase. Hiccup motions to Toothless to follow them. He did with the brothers still on his back. They giggle as they ride on the giant dragon.

When everyone made their way to the kitchen, seeing no one was there, Merida grabbed her brothers and pulls them off of Toothless. Their eyes whimper seeing their sister saying goodbye.

"I won't be gone for long boys," she said trying to be as sweet as possible. "You can have as many sweets as you want, and please stay out of trouble."

The three boys nod as they hug their sister. Once they were done, Merida followed her friends out the door and back to the stables. She then mounts on Toothless along with Rapunzel and Hiccup as the dragon takes off and flies high into the sky. Jack quickly follows behind as he looks back to the old kingdom.

Everyone kept flying until they saw the ring of stones below them. It seemed to be a good spot to land, as it was quiet a distance away from the castle and it was the only clearing they recognize.

Toothless lands with a big thump as Jack gently touches the grass with his feet. He looks to Merida and the others jump off of Toothless.

"You doing ok Merida?" he asks her.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. Though she is a little sad she had to say goodbye to her family and kingdom, they were still safe. "I'm fine. I just can't believe my kingdom is still in one piece with everything that's been going on."

"I can't believe your stone was in the tapestry," Rapunzel points out.

"Not in the tapestry," Hiccup said. "In the pieces of thread Merida sewed in. how exactly does that work?"

"I think," Merida said looking at the one stone that fell on Mor'du, "because my heart was in that bond. I've been pushing myself to show that I didn't need anyone to tell me what to do, that I can make my own fate. In doing so I've broke my bond with my family. So I had to swallow my pride, see what my actions have done and then I had to correct them. I had to amend my mistakes, and do what is right for my family and my kingdom."

Rapunzel sighs as she looks at Merida, "I guess it takes more courage to say that you were wrong, than it is to fight a battle."

"I guess so," Merida said with a smile. "I guess that's my centre. I just had to know what true courage is before I realize it. I thought it just meant taking no risk when facing an enemy or standing up to what you believe is right. They are good qualities, but when admitting that you were wrong and owning up to it, that's what it means to be brave."

"Spoken like a true queen," Hiccup said to her as a compliment.

She returns it with a smile, and the knowledge that her friends have her back. But then her mind focused back on the mission at hand. They've found three stones, only one to go. "Ok," she said reaching into her quiver and pulled out the last snow globe and tosses it to Jack. "We better go before my dad sends a search party again."

"Good point," Jack said.

"So, where are we going?" Rapunzel asks. "To where you live? Or to where your friend lives?"

Jack looked at the snow globe, thinking of going to see Jamie again. It sure would be nice. But then again, that might put him in danger. Plus his mother wouldn't like seeing a big dragon in her living room.

"Nah," he said to his friends. "Probably not a good idea."

"Then, where do you think your stone is?" Merida asks.

Jack scratches his head, drawing a blank in his mind. He figured that he's already discovered his centre. So why didn't his stone appear. He then thought back to everywhere he's been for three hundred years, wondering if there's any significant place that might have his stone. But none came to mind.

"I've got no clue," he confessed.

"Arg," Hiccup said while flailing his arms around. "Where's North when you need him?"

"Wait, North, that's it!" Jack yells in a loud voice that made the others jump. "We can go to him and ask for his advice."

"Er, I don't know," Rapunzel said crossing her arms. "Isn't the stone supposed to be where your heart is and not where North's is?"

"True," Jack said with a shrug. "But he is wise, and it's good to get some words of inspiration every now and then. Besides, I kinda want to know how he and Sandy are doing and how Christmas is coming along."

The others thought about that, almost completely forgetting that Christmas is coming soon in Jack's time line. And with North being Jack's friend, it would make sense that Jack is worried about him. That thought also made the others worried about North and Sandy. After all, they did help them escape Pitch the first time they've met and made them comfortable in the secret hide out. it would be nice to see how they're doing.

Once they had the same thought, they nod to Jack that they agree it was the best start to go see North.

"Alright," Jack said looking and shaking the globe. "So take us to…to…" he pause. North's hideout name was a long Russian word. Despite being fluent in over a thousand languages he can't remember a name he only heard once. "Does anyone remember his secret hideout's name?"

Everyone gave him a confused and dumbfounded look, making it obvious that they don't remember.

"Great," Jack said. Not wanting to just give up, he shakes the globe and tries to sound the word out. "zym…zym…zymba… no that's a different place entirely. "Zym..nyia.. yaya…ya… erg it's not working."

"We'll figure it out," Rapunzel said trying to comfort Jack.

But anger and frustration was getting to him. "Why couldn't be as simple as saying 'take us to where North is' is it?"

Suddenly, a picture appeared inside the globe of a winter wonderland.

"I guess it can be," Hiccup said out of the blue.

Jack looked at the globe with confusion. "wha?" he said.

"Don't stand there gaping, throw it already!" Merida yelled.

Jack nodded and threw the orb to the ground. Within seconds, a portal appeared out of thin air.

"I guess this is it," Hiccup said as everyone stares at the portal to Jack's time.

"I guess so," Rapunzel said.

"Once we find your stone Jack, we'll be able to stop Pitch once and for all." Merida said.

"Yes," Jack said taking a step forward to the portal. It made him a little uneasy knowing what may be ahead. But more so of what he doesn't know. For all he knows Jamie could be in real danger and the world is thrown out of balance. But that's why he's on this quest, to stop Pitch before any of that happens. With his friends by his side, he is sure that he can put an end to all this before it's too late.

"See you on the other side," he said as he jumps through with the others following close behind.

The end of their adventure is coming, but are they ready for it?

Nightmares raced across the sky like hawks looking for pray. If they even sense that someone was having a dream, they attacked it without any mercy. Not that anyone has had any good dreams lately. The weather conditions have gotten much worst; storms have made it impossible for anyone to step outside. Everyone was confined to their home, or try to be brave enough to go to work. People have made some trips to go for groceries, but didn't have time to shop for Christmas for fear of not returning home. The sun and the moon haven't been seen for days, they were replaced with dark clouds and cold wind. People would say that the Christmas spirit truly disappeared everywhere.

Everywhere but the Bennett house. While mom spends most of the time on the phone waiting for a word of her husband, Jamie was working on teaching his sister every Christmas tradition they do. They've been busy making cookies, Christmas cards and watching some specials they had on DVD.

Jamie really stood up to the plate, keeping his sister's spirits high and taking care of her. He knows his mom was a lot more focused thinking of his dad, so he has to be the grown up taking care of the family. It hasn't been easy, nothing in life ever is. But he can't let his family down, not this close to Christmas.

But somethings can't be all pleasant in the household. There was a good chance that their father may not show up on Christmas Day, they wouldn't have the big dinner, and there may not be slot of presents under the tree this year.

Though the kids said they understood, but Jamie kept the secret hope that everything will turn around and be alright for Christmas. He sometimes would stare out his window to try to find Jack flying and fixing the storm, but no such luck. Despite that, he still remains hopeful and brings a smile everywhere he goes.

Tonight, a candle flicker at his bed side to help keep him warm. The power went out and the house was almost as cold as it is outside. But Jamie curled up in his heavy blankets, dreaming of a perfect Christmas with his family, friends and Jack. It seemed like a perfect dream that some nearby nightmares wanted to ruin. The nightmares sneak in to change that dream into a nightmare.

But as they got close, a wave of green mist from the foot board blasted them away. Emily watches as the nightmares disappear into smoke. But she was less than thrilled of her deed. She felt drained. Her emerald flowing green dress was now a pale jade that cracked in certain areas. Particularly at the wrists and the bottom of the dress. Even her skin looked paler than usual, and her hair draped over her face completely flat.

She leaned on the child's bed, feeling very weak and tired. She could feel the tree getting worst and worst, loosing all control of the world's weather and ecology. She's not sure how long she can do this, or how long the world can take pitch's abuse.

A small tear fell out of her eye, feeling almost defeated. "Oh dad," she whispers as she pulls her knees close to her chest. "If only if I came for you instead of waiting for you to get me, maybe this wouldn't have happen." She looks up to the sky, trying to see the man in the moon through the clouds. She doesn't have x-Ray vision, but she can tell he's there.

"I hope you can see a good outcome in this," she talks to him. "Can those children really turn this around and bring back the light. I'd hate to say it but even I'm starting to loose hope in this. I just hope they'll prove me wrong."

Suddenly, a small moon beam hit her, making her see her old friend. His words were quiet, but she can hear her friend.

"But, Jack's not that person anymore," she said. "How can he-"

She stopped to listen to her friend before the dark clouds block the moon beam.

She sighs as she looks around Jamie's bed room again. "I hope your right Tsar; I hope those children will save everyone. But Jack, will he be ready to face his inner demons? Will he be ready to face his past?"

* * *

**Three down, one to go. But now they're back in the present time, and it's not going so well over there. Will our heroes stop Pitch in time for everyone to enjoy Christmas? Will Jack find his stone? wait and see**

* * *

**just so you know what young Macguffin said before.**

"Má theastaigh uaithi a mharú Merida , go mbeadh sí atá déanta sé i bhfad ó shin," the young MacGuffin said with haste.

**Means: ****If she wanted to kill Merida, she would've done it long ago**

"Tá mé díreach sásta tú, agus tá sí sábháilte," young MacGuffin said really fast. With the two beside him having no clue what he just said.

**Means: ****I'm just glad you and she are safe**

* * *

**Song: Walk beside me by Celtic Woman**

**Before people flame me for not putting in Lean to the Right, I just want to explain myself. **

**After listening to it over and over again, it just didn't feel right for anyone to sing it. I've kinda establish that at the end of each movie segment, there's a celebration, and the song didn't quite fit the bill. but after hearing this song, it spoke to the relationship of mother and daughter and it did have a Celtic celebration feel in the end. so that's why I put that song in and not the final brave song.**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	40. Loosing Faith and Friends

**Hi Everyone, **

**So we are back in the present time, and things are not looking so well. Christmas is fast approaching, faster then people think, and our heroes still have to find one stone. if that's not enough, they also will have to find a way to change the guardians back to normal and protect the children of the world.**

**that's**** a lot to deal with. will our heroes be up to the task? wait and see...**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Jack was the first to be thrown out of the portal, onto a hard wooden floor. The rest landed almost on top of him, with the heavy dragon on top nearly crushing everyone with his wings.

"Get, off, of, me," he grunts while trying to breath. Toothless groan and rolled off while everyone tried to stand.

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologized as she helps Jack get back on his feet.

"No problem," he replied with a smile.

Then Rapunzel shivers while holding her arms, feeling the cold air around them. But it shouldn't be like that, North"s hideout wasn't so cold before.

"Umm, Jack," Hiccup said scared as he looks at where they are. "I don't think this is where you meant to send us."

Jack and the others look around to see that they weren't in the hideout, nor inside of any hut. The room was too big and snow covered the walls. They were back at North's office in his workshop at the pole. But it didn't look as welcome as before, the air was really cold and the light coming through the window was blocked by a thin layer of ice.

"I don't understand," Merida said in shock while trying to keep herself warm. "I thought the portal was going to take us to North."

"Maybe it thought of North as in the North Pole?" Hiccup ponders out loud.

"Either way," Jack said, "we better get out of here before anyone notices us."

The others agreed, but they knew it wasn't going to be an easy task. They're on Pitch's most wanted right now and going through the place with a dragon is going to be a challenge.

Then another thought came up. "How are we going to get out of here?" Rapunzel asks.

"Well," Hiccup thinks out loud. "If we can get to where the sleigh was, we can use the ramp to fly out."

"Or we can look for another snow globe," Merida suggests.

"Let's keep that in mind," Jack said. "I know the way to that ramp, and if you guys can fly on toothless, we can get outta here."

"We just need to be careful," Rapunzel said. "And keep an eye out for nightmares. Knowing our luck, I doubt they've left."

"Good point," Jack said before walking to the door.

He stopped before putting his hand on the knob. His heart was racing with fear, not knowing what to expect on the other side. He might have to fight a number of nightmares himself, or face his turned friends. Though he doesn't want to think like that, it was the most likely outcome. His worries then turned to North and Sandy. What could've happen while he was away? Are they alright, or turned into...

'No,' Jack thought. He shook his head to push that motion out of his head. 'They're fine. North is strong and wise, and Sandy is the most powerful guardian. There's no way that Pitch could turn them. Besides, he was busy dealing with us, he wouldn't have the time.'

But then he thought back to before he was a guardian and Pitch firing the black arrow at Sandy. It was possible that could happen again. And North...was it possible that the shadows got him now? No, it wasn't. His hideout was a secret, he didn't tell anyone about it, not even the other guardians. It was probably the safest place on earth, there was no way North is turned, Jack was sure of it.

He turns to his friends behind him, and watches them doing their best to keep warm. He knew that it was his turn to lead, and to keep things positive. He will protect his friends, no matter what it takes. "Is everyone ready?" He asks.

The group looked at him, and gave him a weak nod. Merida then reaches for an arrow and readies herself for a fight. Toothless nudges himself close to Hiccup, determined to protect him. As for Rapunzel, she just stood there and shivers. Unlike the others, she didn't have a weapon. Not that she didn't like using weapons to begin with. But she still has her hair to use in combat. It wasn't as long as before, but it can still be use as a whip and a lasso. It may not be as effected as an arrow or a dragon, but it was enough for her.

Jack nods in assurance as he slowly opens the door. He sticks his staff out first to bait anyone standing outside. After a while of stillness, he quietly opened the door. Everyone walked out of the office on high alert of possible attacks. When none came, everyone looked at the large room they were in.

The giant workshop looked very dead and dark. Every bright colour on the walls and windows dimmed into grey and black. Every decoration, tree or toy was broken and scattered. The air out here was colder than it was in the office. The group almost couldn't believe that they've been here before. Last time it was warm, welcoming, joyous and bright. Now it was almost like a faunal home then Santa's workshop. There were no workers anywhere, no yetis making toys or elves to mess with things. But what was more surprising was that there were no nightmares flying around. They were expecting to see at least an army high above to attack them. But no. There was no one else here.

But being alone didn't stop the tense feeling of something popping out at any time. The group held their breath as they look around. Feeling a sense of ease to move, they began their long journey around the workshop with Jack in the lead with his staff. Their eyes darted everywhere, trying to look behind every corner and under every table for anything suspicious. They never let their guard down as they walk down the long balcony, overlooking the rest of the ruined workshop.

Rapunzel nearly jumped hearing a small jingle sound off in the distance. It made her turn around and look for the source. But there was nothing but air behind her. She quickly regained her common sense and race to join back to the others.

Soon, they were in a familiar place in the workshop, the giant globe room. But as they look up to see it, their faces' express total shock. The globe became much darker than before, even with the window open to let in some light from outside. On almost every content, there were a lot less lights on it the before. The last time they saw it, it had over a million strong lights shining, now it's dwindle down to just above a thousand.

"Oh no," Rapunzel gasps quietly. "The children."

Toothless looked at his friends, not having a clue what's with giant globe. But he figured whatever it is, it's not good.

"Look how many are out," Hiccup said becoming very worried.

"Does that mean that only those lights show the kids that still believe in the guardians?" Merida asks Jack.

"That believe in anything general," Jack said looking at a few lights that are starting to go out. "The rest are loosing their spirit, their hopes, and their happiness. They're loosing faith in us."

"And this close to Christmas too," Rapunzel said with sorrow.

Jack looks down, away from the giant globe. He can't handle the reminder that the fate of the world depends on him and his friends. And seeing the lights go out didn't help at all.

"But there's a way to turn it all around," Merda said. "We just have to find Jack's stone, stop Pitch, save Christmas."

"But how?" Rapunzel asks, not really wanting to make everyone worried and scared. But it couldn't be helped.

"I have no idea," Jack shrugs.

Hiccup looked up at the globe, witnessing more lights go out. But then he had a thought that began to bug him, something Pitch said. "If the children stopped believing, then everything the guardians put into the world disappears, and they get weaker right?"

"We don't need that Hiccup," Merida tells him.

"That's not what I meant," Hiccup said turning back to his friends. "What I'm getting at is this question. Do you feel weak at all Jack?"

That caught Jack by surprise. He did a quick check of his body, and it seems normal. He wasn't tired, or hurt, or drained. "No," he answers Hiccup.

"So then, why aren't you being affected by the children's disbelief?" Hiccup asks him.

That question made Jack shake to the core. Why isn't he affected? He's a guardian now; shouldn't he be feeling a little weak? Maybe because all he can do is make snow days and fun, and not have big work like tooth or a holiday like North and Bunny. Whatever the reason, it was satisfied that he's ok, even though he's totally confused.

"I..." He started to say before a jingle bell could be heard in the distance. Everyone turned to try to find the source of the sound, but they can only see darkness. Suddenly, they heard another jingle bell move on the other side.

"This is a little too creepy for my liking," Hiccup said as everyone became a little tense. Their eyes moved from one corner to another to try to find where the sound is coming from.

Suddenly, Rapunzel heard a jingle close to her. She turned around and saw a small figure hiding in the corner. She narrowed her eyes to try to look through the shadows to see a small elf hiding, trying to keep the bell on its hat still and quiet.

"Guys," she whispers to her friends. "It's an elf."

"What?" Merida said confused.

"What's an elf doing here?" Jack wonders.

He was about to take a step forward to the elf when his arm was being held by Hiccup. "Wait," he told him. "It could be a trap."

"Jack..."

Everyone turned to the sound of a voice off in the distance. It was a caring voice with a thick Russian accent.

"North?" Jack whispers out loud.

Soon, everyone heard a noise of something heavy being moved. They turned to see a shadow of a big man with a thick fur coat and hat peering out from behind a corner.

"Jack?" It said again. "Is it really you?"

Jack could tell that voice and figure anywhere. "North!" He cried out with happiness to see his friend again. But then more questions piped into his mind that made him hesitant to go see him. What is he doing here? Why isn't he preparing for Christmas? And why is he hiding in the shadows.

"What's wrong?" North asks him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," Jack said gripping his staff tight. The others could see that North being here may not be a good sign. They all slowly back away from the corner, not knowing what's going on around them.

"Why aren't you at the secret hideout?" Jack asks out loud. "Why aren't you getting ready for your big day?"

"There's a very simple reason Frost," said North with a hint of another's voice mixed with his own. He stepped out into the light, letting everyone gasp in horror at what they saw. North had drastically changed since they've been gone. His skin was really pale with no rosy cheeks. His white beard and hair were black as soot. His usual red coat was all black with grey fur trimmings to match his grey hat. But his golden eyes pierced their way into everyone's fears.

"No," Jack gasps as he backs away from his friend.

Soon, jingle sounds could be heard all around them. Little elves popped out of the shadows, and growl at them. It made everyone step away from them until they were surrounded by angry, scary little elves. Soon, big, dark fur yetis came out, ready to attack.

North chuckled as he arms himself with his two swords. "I just decided that there will be no Christmas this year, and forever!" With one swift of his sword, he made Jack fly up high to dodge.

The other nightmare creatures wasted no time to start charging at the others. Toothless kept firing his plasma blast at the enemies, blasting them back into the crowd. Merida also fired a number of arrows, but didn't want to hurt any of them. The best she could do is getting them by their clothing and sticking them to the floor. Hiccup was busy kicking any that try to come near Toothless, but he was really tired, really quickly. Rapunzel was the only one who didn't know what to do. She didn't want to fight the creatures she grew to like. So she stood in the middle of everyone, and only pushes away the ones that got too close to her.

Jack shot some ice at the yetis, trying to freeze them from getting any closer. But there were too many to deal with at one time. Soon, a boomerang came whooshing by his face, nearly missing his cheek. He turned to where it came from, and found Bunny on another balcony off in the distance.

"Jack!" Merida cried out as she keeps reloading her bow. "There's too many of them!"

Jack looked down to try to find a solution, any solution to save his friends.

North's battle cry got everyone's attention, and they turn to see him charging to attack the people on the ground.

"No!" Rapunzel pleads for him to stop.

But he didn't listen; he just readies his swords for combat.

Think quickly, Hiccup got on Toothless and order him to the sky. "Sorry North," he said before yelling, "Plasma blast em!"

Toothless fired a plasma blast at North, sending him flying back and landing on a couple of elves and yetis.

As Toothless lands, Hiccup motions the other girls to climb on the saddle. "Come on," he said as the girls wasted no time to mount on the dragon. Toothless then took off with great speed, sending a shock wave of air to blow away the nearby elves.

"Let's get out of here!" Jack shouts to his friends as he prepares to lead them.

"But why Jack?"

Jack turned to see Tooth flutter near him with a dark baby tooth by her side.

"We're just so excited to see you, aren't we ladies," She said with a cruel smile. From behind her, an army of baby teeth charged and swarm the group. They all covered their faces and attempt to sway the dark fairies away, but there were just too many.

Soon, the baby teeth pecked at Toothless's parasitic tail fin and made holes into it.

"Uh oh," Hiccup comments as he tries to control the tail fin, but there were too many holes in it to be of any use.

"Ladies hold on!" He cried out. "I think we're gonna-"

Hiccup's and the girls' screaming filled their lungs as Toothless lost control and began to plummet to the ground. He opens his wings to try to create drag, but he was coming in too fast. With very little choice he crashed landed on the floor, throwing his friends off his back and onto the hard floor that was surrounded by tables and broken toys.

Jack was busy trying to swat away the fairies that surrounded him. He even tried to create a powerful wind to blow them away. But the fairies didn't give him any room to work with. Feeling he can outfly them, he shots himself high and flies away with a trail of fairies chasing him.

On the ground, the others got out of their daze just in time to see the nightmares come out of the darkness. They were soon joined by North and Bunny as they stalk their prey.

"This isn't good," Rapunzel said out loud as everyone backed away. But soon tables were in the way of any means to escape.

"Oh great," Hiccup groans at the situation. Thanks to what the fairies did to Toothless's tail, they can't fly outta here, and soon he'll reach his shot limit. He knew he had to fight, so he grabbed a toy close to him and held it up.

Some of the nightmares chuckle seeing Hiccup holding a toy guitar, but Hiccup still held it firm, determined to use it in battle. North charges in on him, swinging his swords while Hiccup dodge. When he swung the guitar at North's back, it broke into a million pieces.

"Well... That could've gone better," he sarcastically said before running away from North.

Merida was all set with her bow and arrow, and still aimed and fired at the elves. But then she saw a boomerang flying towards her. She rolled out of the way before it hit her, and she watched as it returns to its master. She readies to aim at Bunnymund, but he began to jump all over the area. He was too fast for Merida to get a good lock on him. He then started to throw eggs at her that explode on impact. She dodged them while trying to fire at Bunny. But he was quickly overpowering her.

Rapunzel on the meanwhile was having trouble trying to keep away from the nightmares that surrounded her. She tried using her hair as a whip as she's done for many occasions, but it was too short and really didn't do anything. It made her back up with her eyes wide open with fear. She then felt something at the back of her foot, an old frying pan with a broken handle. She quickly picked it up and used it as her defence. She swung it back and forth, making the nightmares back off, but not intimidated.

Suddenly, Rapunzel felt something grab her arms from behind. She turned her head to see the beautiful but deadly face of the Tooth fairy.

"Let's fly," she said as she lifts Rapunzel with her into the air. Rapunzel panicked as she sees the floor move further and further away from her.

"You know," Tooth said to her. "I've never got the chance to take your teeth." She puts a finger on the side of Rapunzel's mouth and made it spread open and wide. "Ah, purely white with an incredible shine. You wouldn't mind if I take one or two do you?"

"Yes, I do," Rapunzel respond with her mouth half open. She then head butts Tooth with the back of her head, making the fairy clutch her jaw in pain. But doing so made Tooth let go of Rapunzel, and she began to plummet towards the ground. Fortunately Toothless saw her and managed to catch her in his paws before she hit.

"Thanks," she said to the dragon before they got up and looked at the nightmares ahead of them.

Hiccup continued to dodge North's swords as the slice through a number of tables and banisters. He managed to catch his breath by hiding behind a pillar that holds up the balcony. But Hiccup started to feel the tiredness and exhaustion of battle. He knew he can out run North forever, and he knew he didn't have the strength to take him down. But he does have brains to work with. He looked at where he was, and saw a giant flag with a Christmas scene just above him. That gave him an idea.

Just then, a sword point came into his view with the wood blocking it from hitting his shoulder. Hiccup ran away before North came around. As he ran, Hiccup spots a slingshot on the ground with a marble at the ready. Before North could move out of the way, Hiccup fired the marble at the nail that held the flag, and made it fall right on top of North. It completely covered him like a heavy net.

"Sorry," Hiccup said before he ran to join the others.

One exploding egg after another, Merida continued to run away from the rabbit that's chasing her. Though she would never thought that she would be scared of a bunny, but this was no ordinary bunny. As she looked backwards, she lost her footing and an egg got her. The explosion made her flying into the air and crash onto a table, breaking it as she fell to the ground. She felt dizzy as she tries to stand, but something caught her eye. In a little broken drawer was a soft blue light. She quickly digs at it to find a snow globe hidden inside.

"That's it," she quietly said she grabbed it. She then felt Bunny pulling her by her dress, dragging her across the floor. He then lifted her and threw her to where her friends are fighting. Before she landed, she held the globe in a protective way so it wouldn't get smashed.

"Thankfully he didn't see it," Merida said to herself as she tries to hide the globe in her quiver as she pulls out an arrow.

Jack continued to fly around to avoid the fairies, cutting sharp corners and going around pillars. He knew he will have to eventually shoot ice at them, but it tore his heart to think about doing that. They've been good friends, how can he even think of hurting them.

While he was in his train of thought, a bunch of nightmare horses came galloping through the sky and aimed to attack him.

"Those guys I can hurt," he said to himself as he fires a number of electrified ice at them, fuelling his anger in his attacks. He won't forgive the darkness for invading his friends' homes, turning his fellow guardians into monsters and hurting the children. With each nightmare getting frozen, the better he feels.

"Jack!"

Jack turned to see his friends getting surrounded by nightmares and turned friends down below him. They were starting to get exhausted and becoming too weak to keep fighting.

As he looks down, he fails to notice a stream of black dust charging at him. When he did notice, it was almost too late. With his staff he created an ice shield to block it, but the dust hit right on the staff. It made a shockwave that made Jack let go of it and sent him plummeting to the others.

He lands with a big thump as his staff fell meters away.

"Oh no," he yells standing up.

"You're telling us," Hiccup said.

Soon, the whole group huddled in a tight circle as the army of darkness began to overtake them.

"We can't keep this up," Merida shouts out loud.

"What do we do now?" Rapunzel asks while gripping her pan.

As everyone prepares for any form of attack, all the nightmares stopped and backs away from them.

"I don't like this," Hiccup comments.

Soon, a familiar chuckle came out of the shadows, with a voice everyone knows all too well.

"You shouldn't."

The group looks forward to see the nightmares clearing the way so North, Bunny, Tooth and Pitch can cut through to the front. Jack glares angry as he sees Pitch holding on to his staff.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Pitch said with anger in his voice.

"Nope," Hiccup said in his sarcastic tone. "Not really." Toothless growled in agreement, while baring his sharp teeth out.

Pitch huffs as he passes Jack's staff to Bunny as he steps forward to the group. "Poor, foolish children," he said in a quiet and cold tone. "Don't you know that you've already lost? Your adventure has already come to an end. There's really no need to be here."

"Oh yes there is," Merida flares. "You turned my mum into a bear and nearly destroyed my kingdom!"

"You used the red death and me to destroy my island," Hiccup yells.

"And you've joined with my mother to trap me in that tower!" Rapunzel nearly screams.

"Not to mention all the damage you've been doing to the world and to the children," Jack added in with his anger up to the boiling point.

"That's all cruel when you said it like that," Pitch said with a smile. "What about all the ways I've helped all of you."

"Helped us?" Rapunzel asked just as puzzled as everyone else. "When have you helped us?!"

"Think back to your tower my dear," Pitch said disappearing and reappearing behind Rapunzel. "Who do you think let Jack slip past Gothel. Even before then, I made her wait until you saw the lights."

He then appeared right behind Merida. "Turning your mother into a bear made her see from your point of view, didn't it? Making her rethink all the harsh traditions she put on you."

Hiccup's body nearly shivered when Pitch got too close to him. "And you Hiccup, you got to show your father what you could do by being yourself, and saved your best friend."

Jack merely groaned with a frown face when Pitch came close to him. "And Jack…Jack, Jack, Jack… you're not alone anymore. You have friends that count on you, because of me. Think of what more you can do, when the whole world knows and fears your name."

Jack tries to shake Pitch away from him. The dark spirit disappears and then reappears in front of everyone. "Imagine what good I can do to the world when every man, woman and child knows my name. Look how I helped you grow and accepted. So in some way, you all should be thanking me."

"After all you put us through?! I don't think so!" Merida shouts with everyone agreeing with her.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said. "You only did those things to benefit yourself, never out of good will."

"You never meant to help us," Hiccup said. "You just wanted your own goal, and to keep us at bay. So forgive us if we aren't grateful."

Jack stands up and glares at Pitch. "You try to mask your dark intentions with good deeds. But you always have an angle, and you used whatever you can to purge the world into everlasting darkness. You intend to spread fear and darkness, making the children loose all hope. You even try to hurt us physically and emotionally. You used our weaknesses to bring us down and to bring the world into darkness and fear. And you've been trumped on that every single time with us. We stopped you then, and we will stop you now!"

Pitch's face turned dark as he looks at them. "How will you do that, if you are in no shape to fight. You think yourselves as heroes, saviours and warriors. You are all children. What can you possibly do against me?"

"We'll beat you," Jack threatens.

"Let's see how you do that, when you feel powerless." As pitch said that, he grabs Jack's staff and snaps it on two.

Jack clutches his heart in agony, feeling that something that just got ripped out off his soul. He crunches down and took in heavy breaths to calm his body down.

"Jack!" Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida gasps as they watch their friend in pain.

"That's it!" Rapunzel screams as she throws her frying pan at Pitch's head. But it easily phases through his like a ghost.

Pitch and his minions chuckle at her pathetic attempt to get him.

Hiccup singles Toothless to fire at him, but the dragon only had a dry mouth.

"Super," Hiccup said under his breath.

Pitch then drops the broken pieces of the staff on the floor and sends a blast of black sand at the group. It hit the ground and made a shock wave so big that made everyone fly into the air and land hard on the ground separated from each other.

Then Pitch made some shadow tentacles that picked Jack up by his hands and feet, and made him stay still.

Everyone shook their heads to be rid of the dizziness. When they looked up and saw Jack, the rush to get to him. But the former guardians blocked their way. Merida tries to push Bunny out of the way while Hiccup and Toothless were handling North.

Rapunzel looked at Tooth with a crazy idea. If her hair could heal Hiccup before, maybe it can heal Tooth and then she wouldn't have to face her. So she took her braid and whips it around Tooth's arm.

"Grr," Tooth said trying to use the hair to pull Rapunzel closer to her. But Rapunzel's new found strength helped her to stand her ground.

As she took in a breath to sing her song, a bunch of dark fairies started to surround her and snips at her hair.

"No!" Rapunzel cries out as she tries to swat the fairies away. But there were too many of them. They all snipped her hair at the top of her braid, making the hair turn brown and short again. Rapunzel touched her hair and let a lock flow down to her eyes to see if it is real. It was; her hair lost its power again.

"Oh no," she said almost tearing up. But before any tears came out, the fairies still swarm her and peck at her. She covers her head with her arms as she runs away from the fairies. As she ran, she found Jack's broken staff pieces on the floor. She quickly picked them up and continued her run away from the fairies.

Jack struggles to get out of his binds, but the tentacles had a good grip on him. He looked around to see if his friends are ok. They weren't. Rapunzel was being chased by fairies, Merida had her hands full with Bunny, and Hiccup was dodging North's swords with Toothless.

"It's useless to fight back Jack," Pitch said as he stands before him.

Jack's eyes wonder to the pendent around Pitch's neck as it glows bright green. Most was starting to come out of it.

Jack knew what that means, and he became terrified. He kept pulling his arms around in hopes of breaking free. But as he struggles, the darkness grew stronger.

Pitch smiles as he prepares a dark arrow infused with the green mist. "Now, you'll be fighting for me."

He fires the arrow, and it hit Jack in the chest.

Jack screams in pain as the darkness pierced him and made its way into his skin.

"Jack!" Rapunzel cries out seeing what happened.

Merida and Hiccup also saw it and became horrified.

"Oh no," Hiccup mutters

"I can't be," Merida gasps.

All three watch as the tentacles let go of Jack, letting him fall on the floor. He clings his hand to his heart, feeling a thousand needles being jabbed inside. His body started to tense up, causing him to arch his back. He panted more and more, screaming and groaning in between. He even clawed at the ground with his fingertips.

Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and toothless try to make thief way to Jack's side, but were blocked by the former guardians.

Pitch chuckles as he waves his hand in command. "Let them have a closer look," he said with wicked, triumphant smile. "It's too late for them to do anything."

The guardians nod as they and the nightmares step back to their master. The others wasted no time and hurried to Jack's side. They painfully watch as Jack's body squirms and jerks in reaction to the darkness.

"What's happening to him?" Rapunzel asks out loud while holding tightly to his broken staff pieces.

"What's happening is that he's turning into one of us," Bunny said very cold.

"A fearling made to serve the master," North adds.

"Soon we will be complete again," Tooth said with an evil smile spread across her face.

The children look down at their friend, and noticed that his skin was starting to change, getting lighter and whiter.

"No," Rapunzel squeaked as she kneels down and grabs her friend by the hand. She held on to him tight, not wanting to let go. But Jack's relaxes made it hard for him to hold her, not when his body was in so much pain.

"it's useless children," Pitch hollered. "He will soon be mine!"

"Not if we have a say in it," Merida shouts as she walks to the front with an arrow and bow in hand. She put her body so she can shield Jack from Pitch and aimed her bow. Hiccup did the same with Toothless by his side.

Pitch chuckles seeing them defend a hopeless friend. "This is pathetic. You really think you can stop me now?"

Merida answers that with a release of her arrow. But like all the other before, the arrow went right through Pitch hitting the floor behind him.

Merida growls as she grew frustrated that that happened again. She thought finding her stone would grant her special abilities, at least enough for her to actually hit Pitch. But the she remembered that they need all four stones to unlock their true potential. But how can they when one of them is being taken over?

"You should've known that this was how it was going to end," Pitch taunts the group in front of him. "Your quest was a lost cause to begin with. You should've stayed in your little worlds. Now you see what true darkness is!"

As he screams, a large shadow spread from his body and surrounded the kids. The area became very dark, so dark people could see a hand in front of their faces.

"We have to get out of here!" Rapunzel yells while holding on the Jack for dear life. His screams still full the air as the darkness still changing him.

"How?" Hiccup yells while holding on to toothless. As much he's the brains of the group, there's no way he can think of an answer in this kind of situation.

Merida looked around to try to spot her friends, when all of a sudden she remembered the snow globe that was still in her quiver. There's was no time to think of a strategic way of doing this, she and her friends needed to get out of here now. As long as they can get away from the pole, they'll be a lot safer there then here.

She reached over her shoulder and felt the glass globe with her hands. She pulled it out and shakes it intensively. "I think I got the way out!" She calls out to them. "I just need time and a distraction."

Unable to see her, Hiccup has no idea what she had in mind. But he trusts her, and if it means getting out of here, he's all game. "I got you covered," he shouts to her. He then gets on Toothless's saddle and taps him to fly. He can't go high due to the damaged tail fin, but he can gain enough height to blow the shadows away. Toothless flaps his wings, and made strong winds with them. Tables and broken toys were blown away from the area and the little minions were picked up by the wind.

Merida continued to shake the globe until a bright light began to shine from it. There was no time to think of a proper destination, especially since she has no idea what's in this world. The best she can do is say something that the shadows hopefully won't find.

"Other side of the world," she whispers to the globe. Soon, the globe showed a snowy landscape with snowy hills and penguins. It will have to do.

Thanks to toothless, the shadows were clear enough for everyone to see each other again. Without hesitation, Merida threw the globe to the ground. As the glass smashed, the light made its way all around the group, making a large portal on the floor.

Everyone screamed as they fall through the portal before it disappears, leaving Pith alone with his minions and the former guardians.

"Where they go?!" Bunny yells in anger.

"Snow globe," North concluded after seeing all the broken glass shards.

"We need to go after them!" Bunny shouts out loud.

"There's no need to rush," Pitch said as he turns to the large globe, seeing a lot more lights go out. "Jack can't escape his fate, soon he will come to back to us and he'll bring the kids with him. In the meantime, we need to prepare."

The other guardians join him and looked at the globe with their own eyes. They smile as they see thief master's plan working splendidly. Soon he will rule over the children's belief and the world.

"After all, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. And won't the children be surprise and heartbroken. My holiday wish is finally coming true, and there's nothing a few children can do to stop it. He,he,he,he,he! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Mwa! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	41. Nightlight, Bright Light

**Hi Everyone, **

**Sorry it took a while, I just wanted to make sure I do this chapter right. it had alot of elements in this that I didn't expect to have until a certain book came out a couple of months ago. And I made a vow to keep this as cannon as possible, so I had to include it.**

**So now that Jack is struck with darkness, and is slowly turning into a fearling, is there no hope. Or will a light from long ago guide him to the answers he looked for long ago. **

**Just Because I'm that kinda girl. Slight Spoilers to the new Jack Frost book and the Guardians of Childhood series. if you haven't read them yet, you tottally should**

**With that out of the way, please enjoy**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

With a soft moan, Jack fluttered his eyes open. His vision was a little blurry as his head pounded in pain. His body felt so heavy that almost wanted him to go back to sleep. But his senses started to work as well as every muscle. He flutters his eyes more, trying to get some of his sight working. But as he did, all he can see is darkness.

He moves his hands to steady his raised arm to push himself from the ground. But as he lifts his head to get a better view, all he sees is darkness all around him.

"Wha-" he groans. Trying to work his dry throat. He coughed a bit he tries to think of what just happened. The last thing he remembers were his friends battling against the turned guardians and Pitch holding on to him like a rag doll. Then something pierced his heart, and then...nothing. He blacked out.

Jack looked around to try to figure out where he is, but all he can see is darkness. There wasn't a shred of light anywhere. Pitch black as far as his eye can see.

He moves his hand to grab his staff, but then turned to realize it wasn't here. Panic kicked in as his eyes search the ground, or what supposed to be the ground, for his staff. He even reaches out his hands and crawled to his knees to try to feel it.

But then his mind clicked, making him remember that Pitch broke it back at the pole. Who knows where it is now.

Jack sighs as he realizes that he is in a horrible position. Without the staff, he's powerless. As he pants out loud, he curled himself up and wallows in desperation. He needs to know what's going on around him? What he's doing here? Where are his friends?

"... Jack..."

Jack's ears perk to a distant voice. Like a caged animal he shivered at the voice. His eyes dart all around to locate the source. But there was nothing around him. He stands up with great haste, and turned around a couple of times, trying to get a real sense of what's around him.

"... Jack..." The voice echoed

Jack's head turned again to try to find where it was coming from. The voice sounded so familiar, harsh yet alluring. But Jack was becoming very tense. Thanks to the darkness around him, it made him go into sensory overload. He reacted to the tiniest sound like a frighten child. Jumping and breathing very hard.

"Come...Jack..." The voice said again, this time sounding a lot closer to Jack. "There's no need to be afraid."

"Afraid," Jack said as he struggles with his dry throat. He tries to make it sound strong and confident, but it wasn't. "I'm not afraid..."

"Hm, hm, hm. Of course you're not Frost," the voice said again.

Jack's eyes widen and then frowned upon hearing the voice. He finally recognizes it as the spirit that shot him.

"Pitch!" He cries out in anger. "Enough of this! Show yourself you coward!"

"Not a coward," Pitch replied while hidden from view. "Just really comfortable. You know the darkness is my home, and now it will be yours."

Jack stepped back to try to distance himself from the voice. But having no idea where it's coming from just made him feel scared.

"Where are we?" Jack yells out into the blue.

Pitch's chuckle made Jack tense up again, making him a little more aggravated.

"You don't know your own mind," Pitch taunts.

"My...my mind," Jack gasps as he touches his head. How can he be in his own mind? There just...no way that can be possible. He can move around and is aware of everything around him. This situation just looks and feels too real to be something that's just in his head. Maybe this is what a dream must be like?

"Yes," Pitch said through the darkness. "We are inside your mind."

"Then why is it so dark?" Jack asks out loud. If he is inside his own mind, it should be full of snow and frost, not this.

"So full of questions, aren't you?" Pitch said. "So unaware of your situation."

"What are you-?" Before Jack could finish, he felt something grab his feet. When he looked down, he could see that the floor became a small tar pit, making him sink into the floor. He grunts his teeth and tries to pull his feet out, but the tar had a strong hold on him.

Pitch appears in front of Jack, seemingly hovering a few inches off the floor. He looks down to a struggling Jack and smiles. "It's useless to resist frost." He said coldly and yet victorious. "My darkness has found its way into you, slowly taking you over. Once the process is complete, you will be my fearling forever."

"No," Jack said as the tar made its way past his knees. "I won't be corrupted that way! I won't be your slave!"

"That's what the other guardians said before they joined me," Pitch told him. "And their good nature are lost in the darkness, hopeless and defeated. Soon you will join them, and then your body and soul will be mine."

"Not going to happen!" Jack said as he tries to squirm out. "My friends will stop you!"

"How would they have the time stopping me, when they'll be so busy fighting you," Pitch sneered.

Jack grunted his teeth in a growl as the tar made it to his thighs and hands.

"Look on the bright side Frost," Pitch said, "everyone will finally be able to notice you. With you by my side, we will rule over everything. It will be cold, dark and beautiful. We can make the people believe in us, and they will worship us."

"They'll fear us!" Jack yells.

"They'll see us," Pitch snarled. "And we will rule over them with an iron fist. They won't be able to dream a sweet dream again, and the holidays will be thing of the past. No one, not even your friends will be able to stop us."

Jack yelped as he felt the tar grabbing on to his hands and wrists, slowly dragging him down even more. Despite this, he continues to to try to fight his way out.

_"Welcome to your new life,"_ Pitch taunts Jack as he sinks more and more.

_"There's no turning back,"_

Pitch flies around Jack, touching his chin with his long cold finger.

_"Even while you sleep_

_I will find you_

_Acting on your best behavior_

_Turn your back on Mother Nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world"_

"What about Emily," Jack asks in anger. "She's your daughter! How would she feel seeing you like this?!"

"That man is dead," Pitch snarls as he looks at Jack square in the eye. "A remnant of the past. The shadows devoured him. There's nothing left, but me.

_It's my own desire"_ Pitch said coldly as he circles around Jack

_"No room for remorse."_

Jack grunts as Pitch continues his little moment.

_"Soon you will see my view_

_I will make the most of freedom_

_And of pleasure_

_Darkness and fear will last forever!"_

Pitch pauses, allowing himself to bask in this victorious atmosphere around him.

_"Everybody wants to rule the world!"_

Soon Jack focused back to the tar that was still pulling him in. Soon he only had everything above his chest shown. Everything else was sallied by the darkness.

_"In a room where the light won't find you_

_Watch as the whole world come tumbling down_

_When they do, you'll be right beside me"_

The tar finally touches Jack's neck, making him gasp for strength. But it didn't come, the tar was too strong him. Pitch watches him struggle with such pleasure.

_"So glad we've have you frost_

_So sad they will pay the cost_

_But Everybody wants to rule the world!"_

Jack continued to struggle as he tries to lift his face away from the tar.

"_Everybody wants to rule the world"_

Jack coughs to get the tar away from him, but it was quickly overpower him. Pitch watches as his grin grew wider and wider.

_"Everybody wants to rule-"_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

From above everyone, a shine of light bursts forth from above. It sends out a shock wave of light that blasted away every dark creature in the area. Pitch did his best to block the light from reaching his eyes, but he was force to retreat into a puff of smoke. The tar was also getting torn away, making it disappear in a few inky blots, leaving Jack sitting on the now solid floor.

Being in the dark for a long time, the light began to hurt Jack's eyes. He tries to shield them with his arm, but little still found its way to them.

"Jack,"

Jack was stunned; the light was actually talking to him. To his amazement, the light came down in a form of a ball, meeting him at eye level. Though it was still very bright to actually see him.

"I'm glad I got to you in time," the ball of light spoke. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Umm, no," Jack said completely unsure of what to do or say to this thing. He would be happy that he was saved from not being a pit of tar's snack, if it wasn't for the light blinding him. "But if you can dim down a bit, I would really appreciate it."

"Oh, sorry," the light said as he did dim down a bit. "Better?"

Jack lowered his sleeve and finally got a good look at the light ball. It didn't look anything odd; it was just a flying crystallized ball with a light coming from it. As it flies around, it leaves behind a small trail of golden dust at the bottom. Almost like pixie dust for Tinkerbell.

Jack looked at the light bewildered, mostly because it's in his own mind. Not wanting to be rude for saving his life, he thanked it.

"You're most welcome," the light said.

Jack paused after hearing the voice. It sounded very much like a child, yet very wise like an old man. It made Jack think that he's heard it before, but can't remember when and where.

The light circles around Jack as if it was afraid. "We can't stay here," it said with haste and urgency. "The blast won't keep Pitch at bay for long. We need to move while we can."

As much as Jack wants to give Pitch a piece of his mind, he knew he was no match for him the way he is now. The best choice is to trust the light and maybe fight another day. So he followed the light away from the area, hoping that it won't lead him to his doom.

* * *

Dark clouds formed overhead of an Arctic landscape. The Cold winds blew over the snow, making curvy waves on the surface. Within seconds, a portal appeared right above the frozen tundra and four people and a dragon came popping out of it into the snow.

"Brrrrr." Rapunzel chattered as she tries to brush the snow away and closed herself up to stay warm. But being bare foot and having a thin dress on didn't help.

"I-I-I-I h-h-h-hear you th-th-th there," Hiccup shivers as he and Merida do their best to keep the cold away.

Toothless quickly got out of the snow and quickly notices that his friends are getting colder and colder by the minute. So he musters everything he could to make one plasma blast and fired it in the snow. It made that area super-hot without the snow melting into a small puddle of water.

"Ohh," Merida said as she starts to feel a little warmer. "Good dragon."

She and the others moved their bodies close to the fire and felt little relief with the heat on their faces. Toothless then uses his body and his wind to block away the snow and the wind.

"Buddy," Hiccup said while pushing his hands out to the fire to warm them up. "You are amazing."

Toothless smiles as he's delighted to help in any way he can.

Rapunzel was the closet to the fire, but still couldn't get warm. She's not dress for cold weather like this. But no one had a blanket or anything to help keep her warm.

Then Hiccup thought of something, he took off his fur vest and put on top of Rapunzel's shoulders.

"It isn't much," he said as he sat back down. "But hopefully it helps."

Rapunzel nods as she pulls the vest closer to her body and chest. "T-t-t-thanks," she said with a chatter of her teeth. She then look at the vest, and her shorten hair. "Odd-d-d-ly enough, it kinda goes with-th-th-th m-m-m-my hair." She quietly giggles, trying to ease everyone.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to look at our destination," Merida said huddling her legs together. "I just had to get us away from them and-"

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup said while smiling at her. "You saved us, and we're all here, that's what matters."

Merida returned his smile with one of her own.

But then Rapunzel shot her eyes wide open. "Wait? Where's Jack?"

Everyone immediately looked around for their friend, with the fire as their only light. Merida and Hiccup stood up to try to spot any uneven snow that Jack might be in, but it was too dark to see anything far away. They took a couple of steps away from the fire, but the cold made them stop.

"He has to be somewhere near by!" Hiccup yells, trying to battle against the wind.

"It would help if we can see!" Merida yells right back.

Suddenly, Toothless roared into the sky. Everyone looked at him bewildered, not sure of what he's doing. But then Toothless jumped away from the fire and the team, and digs at a patch of snow. Hiccup ran out to meet his dragon and saw what he was digging up.

"Jack!" He cried out as he moves some snow away from Jack's body. He then put Jack's arm around his shoulders and dragged him back to the girls.

When Hiccup laid him down near the fire, everyone was shocked at what they saw. Jack's skin was whiter then a ghost and streaks of his icy white hair turned coal black. His shirt had swirls of black on it like vines and his pants were half beige, half grey. Jack was turning into a nightmare, just like the other guardians.

"Oh no." Rapunzel said as she was starting to be consume by sadness. The vest fell off her back and on to her bare feet as she leans over Jack. She cups her hand to his face, it felt colder than it's ever been before.

He moans softly and moves his head a bit, but he wasn't in complete pain as before. His body was solid as stone, with the exception of the head.

"What did Pitch do to him?" Merida asks as she kneels down to see him with her wild orange hair falling over her shoulders.

"Pitch shot him with the magic of that pendent," Hiccup coldly concluded. "He's turning into a fearling, just like the other guardians."

"S-s-s-so?" Rapunzel shakily asks. "What d-d-d-do we d-do know?"

"I...I don't know," Hiccup honestly answers. "I've got no clue."

"W-w-well we have to do something!" Rapunzel screams, letting her emotions overtake the feeling of being cold. "We can't just let him g-g-g-go!"

"I know," Merida said putting a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "But what can we do? You can't heal him with your hair like that."

Oh how Rapunzel wishes the she would've stopped the fairies from snipping her hair, but there were too many of them. If only she had the power to heal right now.

'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'I do.' She thought back to when Eugene was dying in her arms, her tears healed him. Or was it her stone? Either way, she has both. One of them might work to save Jack.

Without hesitation, she leans over Jack and grabs Merida quiver from her back.

"What are you?" Merida asks.

"Trying something," Rapunzel said as she grabs the stones from the quiver. She looked at all of them on her hand and picked up hers with the other. She passes the other two to Hiccup and quickly grabbed Jack's hand with her stone in the same hand. She then took a breath and sang the magic song.

_"Flowergleamandglow,_

_Letyourpowershine,_

_Maketheclockreverse,_

_Bringbackwhatoncewasmine,_

_Healwhathasbeenhurt,_

_Changethefate'sdesign,_

_Savewhathasbeenlost,_

_Bringbackwhatoncewasmine!"_

Once she finished, everyone held their breath to see any kind of magic will change Jack back. But there was no glow, no sparkle of magic anywhere, just everyone with their feet in the snow.

"Well, it was worth a try," Merida said defeated.

"No," Rapunzel said with confidence. "I'm not giving up just yet."

"Rapunzel, you don't have that power anymore," Hiccup softly spoke.

"I do!" She screams. "I just n-n-need to...need to..." She looks up to Merida with pleading eyes. "Hit me."

Merida became confused of what she just said, "what?"

"It's too cold for me to feel my face; I need you to hit me so I can produce a tear!" She yells as she leans over Jack. "Please, just do it."

As much as Merida didn't want to hit her friend, if it will help save Jack it has to be done. Merida walks over to behind Rapunzel, and started to hit her hard on the back.

Rapunzel grunts with each impact, but she kept her mind focused on singing her song.

_"Flower..._hmf_...gleam and glow_

_Let your..._hmf_...power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once..._hmf._..what once was mine."_

Hiccup almost couldn't stand to watch the two girls almost hurting themselves like this. He turned his attention to Jack just to avoid looking at the girls.

_"Heal what..._mmf_...what had been hurt_

_Change..._ow_...change the fate's design_

_Save what has..._eow_...has been lost._

_Being back what once was mine."_

She bangs her head down to try to make a tear drop fall. But any water that filled her eyes froze in place.

"Come on," she begged and she tries to shake the water loose. "COME ON!"

"Rapunzel," Hiccup said grabbing her hand. "Stop, we are not going to help Jack if you beat yourself up like this."

"But...b-b-b-but..." Rapunzel said before she became short of breath.

Merida helps her lean back and cuddle her just like a mother to a sad child. She even strokes her short brown hair. "Shhh," she whispers. "We'll figure this out, we will..."

Hiccup looks down at Jack, still moaning softly. He then notices that the changes have almost stopped. But he wasn't a total fearling yet. His shirt was still half blue, and his hair still had white in them.

"Hey guys," Hiccup said, grabbing the girls' attention. "Something's up. The change, its...not happening."

The girls look down to see what Hiccup was talking about.

"But how? Why?" Merida asks out of curiosity.

Hiccup didn't have a defiant answer, but he did have a few theories. "Maybe it's because we're so far away from Pitch? Or because the area is cold like Jack? Or...quiet possibly..."

"What?" Rapunzel asks to make Hiccup get to the point.

"Maybe Jack's fighting the spell, that's why he isn't moving and screaming," Hiccup suggests.

The girls look at Jack, hoping that Hiccup is right. If Jack is fighting, there may still be a chance.

* * *

Jack continued to follow the light through the dark hallways of his mind. Jack often had to stop to look around; not believing his mind is so dark. He mostly blames Pitch for that. Nether the less, he didn't stop moving for fear of Pitch popping out of any corner.

Suddenly Jack and the light found themselves in front of an old wooden door in the middle of the wide open space. The light gently pushed the door open, and a blue light nearly blinds Jack.

"In here," the light insisted.

Jack was a little hesitant to follow a voice he's never heard before, but it was better then getting caught by Pitch. So he quickly follows the light through the door.

Once the light dims, Jack looks around in this new room. It was a very tiny light blue room with planets and stars painted on. Tiny toys were on small shelves and small picture books were scattered on the floor. Hanging from the ceiling was a small mobile with a giant planet in the centre with stars around it. On one star was a man, holding his arms up as if he was on a roller coaster. Just below it was a small dome like cradle with a moon base head board and different shades of the moon around it.

Jack looked at the cradle, getting an unknown feeling about it. He gently touched it, feeling how warm it is. A sudden tug of his heart made him feel nervous almost scared, and yet he can't remember why.

"What is this place?" Jack asks the ball of light.

The light dimmed a bit as it rests on top of the head board. "I'm surprise that you don't remember," It said. "But then again I shouldn't have my hopes high. It was well over three hundred years since you've seen this."

"300 years?" Jack repeats totally confused. "I couldn't have visited here when I was alive."

"No, you didn't," the light said. "This was from beyond your time, and into mine."

"That doesn't make any sense?" Jack said almost loosing his patients with this.

"No I suppose not," The light said. It then flew over the cradle almost in front of Jack. "Have you thought back to the day you woke up and emerge from that pond?"

"All the time," Jack said taking a step back. "It was the day that I found out who I was, and that I was invisible to the rest of the world."

"But have you questioned why you couldn't remember your pervious life? Your family and home? Even when you got your teeth box, why you still can't remember your sister's name?"

Jack nearly bit his lower lip as he searches his mind for that memory. But he was drawing a blank, how could he not remember? He did remember that he did look before, around the campfire at Rapunzel's time. But just like last time, he can't remember his mother's face or his sister's name. it was almost cruel of him to be this way.

"No, I don't," Jack admits.

"And yet Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy could remember their pasts before they became guardians. Have you ever wondered why?"

Jack shakes his head no, but he then had a strange thought that needed answering, "How do you know? Are you from my past life?"

The light let out a sigh before it flew away from Jack and to the mobile. "Not exactly, I am a past incarnation, but not as you were when you were human."

This made Jack even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"Jack," the light said with a very soft voice. "I'm sure people have told you that you are special."

"Yeah," he answers. He remembers that North and Emily have said that. But that's mostly with this quest; it shouldn't be about this...right?

"Well," the light continued. "It mostly is because of how you...how we were reborn."

"We?" Jack said totally surprised. "I think I would've remembered if you were also coming out of the pound."

"I did," the light said. "But not as an individual… but from inside you."

Jack's hand touched his heart, still totally confused of what the light is talking about. "Inside me?"

"Yes," the light replied as it swoops down and meets Jack face to face. "You weren't alone in that pond, I was there too. But when you fell in, your body and my spirit merged together and you became Jack Frost."

"What?" Jack gasps with his jaw opened and his eyes wide.

"My spirit was put there a long time ago, way back before you were even born," the light explained as he retreats back to the cradle. "It was my job to protect someone here, someone I later called a friend. The one that watches the entire world from the sky."

Jack creeps up to the cradle and looks into it, noticing a small rattle with red strips and a crescent moon on the end. He picked it up and shook it, hearing the little beads in the ball.

Then, he heard a baby's giggle, as if it was a whisper in the wind. Jack curiously shook the rattle again, and the baby's laugh was accompanied by another's. It made Jack smile, yet scared.

This new sensation made Jack's head feel light and dizzy, as if it was remembering something important. He blinked his eyes while holding onto his head. When he opened them, the empty cradle suddenly had a young, healthy looking baby in it.

As Jack stares at it confused, the baby smiled and giggled while reaching for the rattle. Jack kindly gives it to him, and the baby shook it a lot. Jack chuckled a bit seeing the baby having fun.

But the baby, it seems very familiar. Jack is sure he's seen it somewhere before. On a painting? In a book? His mind was a total blank.

The baby then drops the rattle and reaches for something above him. Jack looked up to see the mobile above them. That's when Jack's mind clicked, seeing the baby trying to reach the big moon.

"It's the man in the moon, Tsar, isn't it," Jack asks the ball of light.

"Yes," it answers. "It was my duty to protect him, making sure he grew up safe and sound. We were very happy with all the adventures we had. Chasing stars, circling planets, race with the moon mice and riding the moon slugs."

As Jack wonders what are moon nice and moon slugs, the room played a soft melody. It sounds calm and dainty, like a music box. On the walls, lyrics began to write themselves in silver.

They read...

'Nightlight, bright light

Sweet dreams I bestow

Sleep tight, all night

Forever I will glow'

"Nightlight," Jack repeats while looking at the light. "That's you isn't it."

The light dimmed a bit, enough so Jack can see a clear ball before him. What he didn't expect was to see a boy inside the ball.

The boy had short, wild white hair that framed his small face. His body was thin with a one piece jump suit with penguin tails that flew in the wind. His shoes were long and pointy, and he had a sash that went across his chest along with some battle guard. But the thing that caught Jack's eyes was the staff in the boy's hands. It was taller than the boy and it had a weird sharp hook on it, almost like a dagger.

"Yes," the boy answers. "It is very nice to finally meet you Jack."

Jack was indeed surprised to see Nightlight in his mind. Sure, he's heard the story of him, but he imagined this.

"Why are you here?" He asks with respect.

Nightlight sighs as he looks at the cradle. "My job was to protect the child, no matter the cost. During the golden years, everything was at peace. Until Pitch opened the door and was consumed by the shadows and the darkness."

"Yeah, Emily already told us that story," Jack said.

"But what she didn't tell you is what happened afterwards, how he got locked in the centre of the earth."

Jack leans in, curious of Nightlight's story.

"It was natural for shadows to try to sniff out the light," he continued. Although sorrow was starting to show on his face, he remained strong. "So when the moon came close with the family, Pitch saw disaster for the moon to light up the dark skies. He wanted to destroy it and the good people on it. A giant battle ensued, and it was my vow to protect the child."

Suddenly, all around the room were childlike paintings of a battle, with the good warriors in gold, and the enemy in black.

"His parents fought with such honour, but they were eventually captured and drained of all happiness and light. I knew that the nightmare king will go after the child next, and I had to keep him safe. He cried for his parents, and a single tear made a sharp diamond dagger for me. I used it to stab Pitch and created a huge explosion. It was so huge that it sent Pitch and I to earth. While Pitch landed in a cold dark cave to recover, I fell into that same pond you came out off."

Jack looked at Nightlight, almost not believing this really happened. But his mind played like a music box, a soft feeling with a hint of déjà vu. He knew that it did happen, and that nightlight was there. And now he's inside Jack? How is that possible?

The spirit continued, "It was so cold and dark, and I was too weak to do anything. So my body fell into a coma like state. There were times I couldn't remember my own name. But the man in the moon was always there, watching me like I've done for him. But he had no way to save me from my frozen state. That was, until you fell in."

The pictures around them changed. It looks like the town Jack first went too when he emerged from the pond. There was even a drawing of that just outside the town area.

Nightlight saw a hint of sadness on Jack, knowing this subject is touchy and close to the heart. But Jack deserves the whole story. "When you and your sister went out ice skating that day, Tsar was watching. He saw how you would protect your sister, while convincing her to have fun. He knew you were guardian material right then and there. But when you fell, it cracked open the ice, allowing the moonlight to go through the water. I don't know how it is, but when tsar saw us together, he figured we would make a very powerful guardian. One that can protect the children. So he used his magic to bring us together, turning us both into Jack Frost."

Jack eyes wide upon hearing this, never knowing that this was how he was made.

"But things, didn't exactly go to plan," Nightlight continued.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks, "Does this have to do with why I can't remember anything."

"Yes," Nightlight said ashamed. "Your memories and my memories wouldn't mix, leaving us vulnerable. So...in one sense, your memories and my memories canceled each other out, making us a completely new person. My memories only woke up when you battled against Pitch the first time, and when discovered your centre with Jamie. Ever since then, I've been here, watching and helping you. It was my way to say that...that...

Nightlight turns his face away as the room returns to its original colour. "I am so sorry that I did that to you. If it wasn't for me, you would've been able to remember your family and home. And I took that away from you. I know there's no way you can forgive me for that..."

"Why?" Jack asks.

Nightlight looks at him, completely surprised of his response. He was expecting him to be furious.

"It wasn't entirely your fault," Jack said as his hand touches the glass ball Nightlight is in. "You did what you had to, to protect the man in the moon. That's just like I do to protect my friends and the children. Don't get me wrong, I'm a little upset, but in a strange way I'm happy. I finally got the answers I've been looking for."

Nightlight chuckled a bit, and a smile spread across his face.

"And in some strange way, this is kinda cool. Pun totally intended. I always had a certain drive to be with the children and to make them feel happy and safe. It always seemed to warm my cold heart. But I think that drive wouldn't be there if it wasn't for you. You almost helped me push myself, making me strong. Strong enough to protect everyone. So, I should really say...thank you."

Nightlight looks at him as they exchange smiles.

"You're most welcome," he said.

But the Jack got back to the situation at hand. "I know two's a company, but three is a total crowd. How do we get Pitch out of here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Nightlight confesses. "He is stronger than ever before. It's going to take a lot to get him out."

Jack paces around the room, trying to think of something that can help.

But then he felt light and weak, nearly loosing his balance. It didn't help that the room started to shake with dry wall chipping off.

"What's happening?" He asks out loud.

"It's Pitch!" Nightlight answered in fright. "He's trying to find you!"

"I feel dizzy," Jack said as he leans onto the cradle for stability.

"It's as I fear," nightlight said. "He's trying to take over your mind. He's going through your memories, your soul to find you while corrupting them. If he swallows you up, it's over. You'll be his!"

The room shakes more violently, making the Mobil crash on to the cradle. Jack fell back as the floor shook beneath him.

Nightlight also fell onto his butt in his little ball, starting to become very more terrified than Jack.

"How do we stop him?" Jack asks in a very loud voice.

"I don't know!" Nightlight shouts back. "But we must remember this...no matter how dark things get, there will always be a light."

Before Jack can ask what he means, the door in the room bursts open and a wave of shadows took over the room, and everyone inside.

* * *

Rapunzel continued to hold on to Jack's hand, trying to soothe him. She uses Hiccup's fur vest to cover her feet up as the fire starts to warm her back down. She's tried to cry and sing her song again, but the wind made all her tears freeze. Ultimately, she gave up on that and does her best to make Jack comfortable and calm.

Merida also tries her best to sooth the tension, by biting on some bread she got out of Toothless's saddle bag. It isn't much, but it will do. She kept her bow and arrows at the ready just in case Pitch manages to find his way here, or if she has to fight her best friend. She would not want that to happen, but with Jack changing, it just might happen.

As for Hiccup, he couldn't stop staring at his and Merida's stones. He tries to think of they can be used to save Jack, but so far all he's drawing up are blanks.

"I don't get it," he mutters out loud.

"Get what?" Merida asks.

Hiccup stood up and passes her stone to her. "I don't get how these are supposed to stop Pitch," he said. "Emily said when all our stones are combined; they will give us the power to stop him. But they can't do a simple thing as to save Jack."

"I'm just as frustrated as you are," Merida said to him. "But what can we do, we can't give up hope."

"I suppose," he said while looking at Rapunzel and Jack. "But sitting here in the cold isn't going to help him."

Merida sighs as she looks on to the fire crackling before her. She would love to find a local witch and ask her to help save Jack, but no one knows this world or how things have changed. They would be wasting time of they just fly off in a direction and hope for the best.

"But what can we do?" She asks him. "None of us are guardians, what can we do?"

"I wish I knew," Hiccup said grabbing her bread and taking a bite.

Suddenly, everyone heard a painful scream from Jack. Merida and Hiccup immediately ran to Rapunzel and watch Jack as he squirms and jerks his body around. Despite him moving, Rapunzel still holds his hand as she became very worried.

Almost in a flash, Jack's hair had more black streaks in it. His shirt and pants became blacker, and his voice had a mix of something not on this earth.

Everyone was taken back when Jack opened his eyes...

Golden yellow.

* * *

**Song: Everyone wants to rule the World by Lorde originally be tears and fears**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	42. Jack's Light and Centre

**Hi Everyone, **

**we are that much close to the end of this story. I wanted to take this time to thank everyone. you guys give me much support to continue this to the very end.**

**so now Jack is one step closer to becoming one with Pitch and the Darkness. Can his friends save him in time? will the light vanish foever? is there anything Jamie can do to help? read and find out.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"No!" Rapunzel cries out in fear.

Hiccup and Merida bared a shock look on their faces, seeing their friend looking like this.

But Jack was right there, glaring at them with his new golden eyes. He takes in very deep breaths, but still has hints of an agonizing pain. With his screams, the weather around everyone grew worst and worst. Toothless took the full force of the wind with his back, letting his friends focus more on saving Jack.

Rapunzel still refused to let go of his hand, no matter what state he's in.

"Jack?" Rapunzel whispers, knowing that everyone is now in dangerous territory.

Jack turns his head to her, and stares at her.

Her body became a little hesitate upon seeing Jack like this. But she knew that her friend is suffering, and that she needs to be there for him.

"Hey, hey, hey, "she hushes while putting her other hand on his cold cheek. "It's ok. It's me, Rapunzel. It's me...I'm right here. It's ok."

He did nothing, but pants heavy breaths. He looked at her bewildered, as if he didn't know she was there.

Merida saw that Rapunzel was getting nowhere with this, so she raced and grabbed Jack's other hand so he wouldn't blast at her. As she did, he instantly looked at her with the same expression.

"It's alright Jack," she said as calmly as she can, though she had a hint of fear in her. "It's just me, your friend."

"And I'm here too," Hiccup said, awkwardly putting his hand up. Jack looked at him with the same confusing look he gave the girls.

Even Toothless cooed as he does his best to block the heavy wind and snow with his body.

But Jack looked at everyone, completely unsure what to do or how to feel with them. But then the pain came back to his head and he started to scream in agony.

"No," Rapunzel gasps looking at him.

"I don't get it," Merida said looking at Hiccup. "Why didn't he attack us, he's a fearling now right?"

"Not quite," Hiccup said as he bends over to get a good look at Jack. He notices that his shirt still had swirls of blue in it and his hair still had a few strands of white. "I don't think he's completely turned. I think he's still fighting the darkness, even now. As for not blasting us...my only guess is because he doesn't have his staff...but it's just a guess."

"I kinda don't want guesses right now," Merida said to him.

"What do you expect me to think?" He snaps. "I may be smart, but I don't know anything about magic and spells. Isn't that supposed to be your playground? You live next door to a witch!"

"I'm no expert on magic either!" Merida yells at him and shook her stone in her fist, "and I don't know how these stupid stones are supposed to help us save the world, when we can't even save one of us!"

"And you expect me to have the answer?" Hiccup questions.

"You are the smart one," Merida shouts, not withholding her anger. "I thought you would have some idea!"

"Well I don't-"

"SHUT IT!"

Both their eyes turned to a very emotional Rapunzel still holding Jack's hand and face. She pants almost as loud and heavy as Jack as she looks at her two friends.

"Arguing like this, won't help us save Jack," she said. "We have to keep our heads together and figure this out; Jack's life depends on it."

Both Hiccup and Merida sigh, knowing that she was right, but they also can't help but to feel hopeless right now.

Jack maybe past saving at this point.

* * *

Jack flutters his eyes open, only to see the room as dark as before. The only difference this time was that he was bound by his wrists, waist and ankles by some icky tentacle thing made out of nightmare dust. He pulled his arms and legs close to his body to try to break free, but the tentacles had a strong grip on him.

"Ok," he mutters to himself, "this is getting really old."

His mind then flashes back to that baby room and who was with him at the time.

"Nightlight!" He whispers as he tries to search around for him. "Nightlight!"

He searched around with his eyes, but couldn't find nightlight or the little ball he was in.

"Nightlight," Jack tried again.

"There really no need for that Frost."

Jack looked ahead and saw a very familiar figure he didn't want to see right now.

"Pitch," Jack growled.

"Please," Pitch said with a cruel smile, "you should be really calling me master now."

"Fat chance," Jack said with a smirk. "Bunny should've told you that I don't take orders well."

Pitch didn't loose his temper or his composer as he flies close to Jack's face. He curled his fingers around Jack's chin. "Say what you like, but soon you will be mine."

Jack pulls his face away from Pitch in disgust.

Pitch chuckled and turned his back to Jack. "It would be wise if you accept this and don't fight it, it will be less painful that way...well, for you anyway."

Before Jack could say some smart remark on that, he felt something climbing up his feet. He looks down and saw that same kind of tar that held him before. He panicked and tires his hardest to lift his feet away. But the tar kept climbing on him like symbiote in Spider-Man. He grunts out loud as he watches this tar climbing higher and higher to his knees.

"Soon, you will serve me," Pitch said as he turns his head back to Jack. "You will belong to me."

He smirks as he watches Jack struggling against his magic.

"_Soon there'll be nothing left,_

_You are on your own,_

_And the road head, you can't handle alone_

_Your friends abounded you, don't believe in you._"

"Liar!" Jack shouts as the tar made its way to his thighs.

"_You are foolish, reckless and blind_," pitch continued.

"_But from now on, you shall be mine!"_

Pitch's laughter echoed around and Jack continues to glare at Pitch.

There was no way he was going to give in to this guy, but how can he get away? He's powerless. Is there no escape?

* * *

Miles and miles away, Jamie felt a familiar voice calling to him. Maybe it was a faint voice in the wind, or his imagination, but it made him woke up with the start with sweat on his face.

Normally, he would check to see what time it was, but the power was still out. But never the less, Jamie leapt out of his bed and looked through his window. Outside was still very dark with heavy snow falling down.

As he looks out, he swore that he did hear Jack's screaming in the wind. But how?

"Jack?" He whispers, hoping to hear an answer. "Are you alright?"

He looked around his room and outside, hoping to see a sign.

Emily weakly looks at Jamie, trying to figure out what he's trying to do. When she heard him mention Jack, that made her become very interested.

He continues to look at the storm outside, wondering what's happening with Jack. He doesn't know how or why, but he knew that something bad happened to him. It was like you know if someone you care about is hurt from away. It didn't sooth Jamie though, he became extremely worried.

He puts his hands together and calmly whispers down to them. "Jack, I know you're out there, and I know you're doing what you can to protect us. But please, you need to be strong, you have too. I still believe in you, I know you will turn this weather around. Just please...please...be safe."

Emily watch as Jamie says his prayers. She still couldn't believe that after everything this kid has to endure, the snow storms, the power outages, the threat that his father won't be home for Christmas, this kid still had his hopes up and still believes in the good in the world. Emily can't tell if it's because it's Christmas, a time for belief and charity, or that this child has a good heart. But he's still holding strong where others have fallen.

She can't let this child's prayers go to waste. Even if she doesn't know where Jack is at this point, she knows the wind does. Using all the magic she has left, she created a small gust of wind in the palm of her hand and whispers to it.

"You need to hear this Jack. Jamie is still here for you. He still believes in you. He still has faith in you. You need to hear it."

With that, she blew the wind to fly into the sky, to find Jack wherever he is.

* * *

Back in the snow storm, Jack still continued to scream in agony. He tries squirming his body free to move, but Rapunzel and Merida still had a good grip on him. Though his hands started to almost be as cold as ice; making them shiver in the cold.

"Come on Jack," Rapunzel whispers to her ailing friend. "Please don't give in, not now."

Merida looked down in sorrow, not sure that Jack will ever be able to recover from this. Hiccup felt the same way, with an expression as sad and cold as stone.

"...Jack..."

Everyone's ears perk up to the faint whisper. But as they looked around, they saw no one.

"Did I just hear that?" Hiccup asked out loud, "or did I imagine things?"

"No," Merida answers, "I heard it too."

"...Jack..."

The voice was louder that time, and it sounded like a small child calling out.

"Jack..."

As everyone turned their heads to locate the voice, Jack's body shifted. He stopped screaming, and his panting became slower and easy.

"Jam...ie?..." He whispers in a soft voice.

Everyone turned to him, completely shocked at what he just said.

"What was that?" Merida asks as she shook his shoulder to get him to answer.

Instead, he gave out a soft moan of pain. "Jamie…kid…"

"Jack?" Rapunzel pleads as she looks to Jack.

Suddenly, Jamie's voice filled the air again.

"Jack...I know you're out there...and I know...you're doing what you can...to protect us... But please... You need to be strong...you have too..."

With every word Jamie spoke, Jack was starting to relax even more. Everyone took noticed and looked at him with a glimmer of hope in their faces.

"Think he's hearing this?" Merida asks.

"I'm sure he is," Rapunzel said with much enthusiasm.

Within the darkness, with the tar almost reaching his hips, Jack looks up to hear Jamie's voice echoing around him.

"...you need to be strong...you have too..."

"Jamie!" Jack cries out as he struggles to break free from his imprisonment.

Pitch however, became more impatient, and it shows in his face. His brow narrowed and his frown.

"That boy won't save you this time," Pitch said as he flicks his fingers. In an instant, the dark sand swirls all around Jack, making him scream as his hair flies around.

"Soon, you won't be able to remember Jamie at all."

* * *

Jack closed his eyes and screamed again, making everyone around him worry.

"No,no,no,no." Rapunzel whispers. "You can't give up like this."

Merida grabs on to his shoulder and shook him senseless, "you have to keep listening to the kid. You need to listen to Jamie."

"Jam...ie?" Jack asks, as if he almost has no clue what they're talking about.

"Yeah, Jamie, remember?" Hiccup said. "The friend you talk about a lot, and whose voice we've heard before. You gotta focus Jack."

But instead of focusing, Jack continued to squirm and moan in agony.

"Come on," Merida insisted, "you have to remember."

That sprouts a thought into Rapunzel's mind. "Wait, remember... That's it!" She lets go of his cheek and puts her hand into his shirt pouch. With one swift movement, she pulls out a small, golden canister with a picture of a young boy with brown hair.

"What's that?" Hiccup asks her.

"Jack's teeth," she answers.

"We don't have time to look at teeth," Merida said, slowly loosing her patient.

Rapunzel looked at them, forgotten that they weren't there in her tower and Jack. "You don't understand," she said. "Jack told me that the Tooth fairy collects the teeth, because they hold the most important memories of childhood. He used my teeth to help me remember my past. Maybe if we show him some of his memories, maybe he can remember who he is and fight off the darkness."

"That's kinda a stab in the dark," Hiccup said.

"It's the only thing that might work," Rapunzel said.

"Okay," Merida said as she sits up straight to look at her. "How does it work?"

Rapunzel looks down at the canister, and tries to pry it open with her fingers. But then she thought back to what happened in the tower. When she placed her hand in her teeth bag, Jack added in some of his guardian magic.

With guidance with her hand, she places Jack's hand on the canister. "Come on Jack," she whispers. "Please let this work."

After a minute or so, nothing really happens. Jack's hand was trying to move away from the canister. Merida sighs as she reaches her hand to make his whole hand touch the canister. But his fingers still try to wiggle out, while making everyone's hands super cold. Hiccup then reaches out and made Jack's fingers touch the canister.

At that moment, something happened. Everyone had the same hope and wish that this will help Jack, and their stones glow very bright colours. As they wonder what's happening, a warm glow illuminates their hands and lite the canister. Soon, a golden stream of most came from the canister and made a small wormhole in the sky.

"What's happening?" Merida asks everyone, but no one had a defiant answer.

Soon, something came into view in the portal. A scene appeared of a young girl with brown hair and a brown dress yelling at an older boy with a brown cape and short brown hair who was hanging off a tree.

"Jack!" She cries out in frustration. "Get down from there!"

Everyone looked inside the portal, particularly at the boy. The style of his hair and his body shape made everyone think that they've seen him before.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rapunzel asks.

"I think it is," Hiccup said as he looks closer. "I think that's Jack."

Soon the voice of the girl filled the air, but became even more fidget then before.

"I'm guessing the fearling doesn't want Jack to see this," Merida concludes as she struggles to hold Jack in place.

Hiccup saw that the girls' job of holding Jack down is getting more troublesome. He looks to Toothless as he goes to Jack's head. "We need your help to hold him down bud."

Toothless looks around at them, indicating that the snow and the wind he's holding back will blast them.

Hiccup saw his friend's distress and nods to him. "We'll be ok," he said as he kneels down and grabs Jack's head. "Just do it."

Though a little hesitant, toothless lowers his wings and body. A huge gust of wind came and nearly blew everyone into the submission of the cold. But they held firm, and hold on to Jack with their lives. Toothless then places a big paw on Jack and held him down with a bit of weight.

Everyone then struggles through the rough weather as they look to the mini movie playing in the golden mist. Hiccup even had to force Jack's eyes open for him to watch.

The scenes turned into a short montage with Jack playing and playing tricks with the little girl. Everyone quickly concluded that the little girl is his sister. They looked like they were having fun with each other in the snow and in the small little home they're in. They never saw the mother's face, which was sad. But what did made them smile, is seeing almost every child that Jack ever had contact with, always had fun around him.

But then, they all saw the event that changed everything. they watch as Jack and his sister skate on a very nice pond. Until his sister became stuck on top of some cracking thin ice.

"Oh no," Rapunzel gasps as she watches the scene.

"Jack..." The girl said as she stares down to the ice around her, cracking under her feet.

"I'm scared..."

The dark wind kept circling around Jack, but his mind focused more on the the voice of his sister in his mind.

"What?" Pitch said looking around, not in any way happy.

"I know," he heard himself said. "But you'll be ok."

Suddenly, a bright light shot forth from above, and spread to make a wide window to what his eyes were seeing. It nearly blinded Pitch away, but it didn't. It made him even more furious. He tries to use his power to make everything dark again. But the light was too strong, even the tar stopped climbing as it reached Jack's chest. Even the dark dust wind vanished into the light.

Jack continued to look up and watch his past replay to him.

"You're not going to fall in," his past self said with a small smile. Jack watches as he sees his past self trying to think of a way to save his sister and to make her not be scared. "We're going to have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!" His sister cries out.

"Would I trick you?" His past self asks her.

"Yes, you always play tricks," his sister answers.

The Jack heard soft giggles from around him. He finds some strength to move his real eyes and saw that his friends around him watch and giggle. He almost couldn't believe that they're still with him, after what was happening around him.

"No, not this time," his past self said. "I promise, you're going to be just fine. You have to believe in me."

The word 'believe' echoed inside Jack's mind. Almost making it shake. Pitch nearly lost his balance as he continues to make everything dark and black again.

But then, Jack notices something, something he never spotted before. He saw that a bit of magic came from the ice a little ways away, and it formed into the stick like staff he uses to save her later.

Was that thanks to the moon, or Nightlight?

"You wanna play?" The past Jack said while he looks to the side of the pond and the only branch that can reach his sister. "We're gonna play hop scotch. Like we do every day."

The sister nods as she calms down a bit.

"It's as easy as...one..." Past Jack said as he takes on huge step away from his spot. He then flails his arms, making it look like he was loosing balance. "Whoaaaa..."

The sister giggles as she watches Jack perform his little show. Jack could hear his friends around him laugh at his attempt to help his sister.

"Oh Jack," Merida said with a smile on her face.

"A true friend to the end," Hiccup said from above.

"I knew he would do that, he's a great person," Rapunzel said before she turned her head to Jack. "You hear that Jack, you've always want to help people."

She then turns back to the show, while allowing Jack having a good view from inside his mind.

"Two..." The past Jack said before taking the finale leap towards the giant stick. "Three." He then grabs hold of the staff and point it at her. "Alright, now it's your turn."

Though the sister looked nervous, she bravely took her first step. Everyone around him held their breath as they watch.

"One..." Past Jack said as he leans in closer to her. "That's it, that's it...two."

The sister took another step, but the ice is quickly cracking under her feet. She gasps in fear, but that's when past Jack made his move. He uses the staff to grab a hold on his sister and slings her away from the cracked ice. But it also made him propel onto the thin ice.

As he and the sister look at each other smiling and safe, the ice around the past Jack gave in and he plummets into the cold, dark water.

"Jack!" His sister cries out as she disappears from the view of the cracked ice.

"Oh no," Rapunzel gasps as she and the others were shocked at what they witnessed.

Even from his mind, Jack nearly froze as he watches his death again.

He then felt very cold, as if he was in the water again. He sees the bright light of the moon glowing brighter and brighter. It felt warm to him again, just as it did before. He watches as his body becomes infused with the moon's light.

But then, he notices something else too, the small thing of light coming from the deepest part of the lake. As past Jack's body sank to the bottom, the light rose to meet him.

"Nightlight," Jack whispers as he and everyone sees the light traveling upwards and the pushes into Jack's back. Then past Jack's body was consumed by light, as his physical appearance changes to the one everyone was familiar with today.

"Oh Jack," Rapunzel said as she turns his head to face her. "I'm so sorry. But...it's not all bad. Look how happy you made kids around the world."

She then signals everyone around her to keep adding on, trying to make Jack focus on them and not the darkness surrounding him.

"Yeah," Merida said with a nervous smile. "You created snow for them to play in, and you use your powers to help the guardians."

"And don't forget about Jamie," Hiccup added. "He's your best friend, and your first believer. You've risked your life to protect him. You can't give in now."

Pitch growls as Jack started to smile upon hearing his friends' words.

"Enough of this," He snarls as he flips his hands to make the light of outside be taken over by the darkness. As it starts to cover the light, Jack could hear his friends worried sighs, and Jamie's words.

"I still believe in you..." He said. "I know you will turn this weather around...Just please...please...be safe."

Jack watches as the last sign of light disappears and he and Pitch are alone in the dark.

"Foolish children," Pitch said with a smirk. "Don't they realize that it's too late? The darkness has won."

Jack looked at him, and made it clear in his mind that he wouldn't give up like this. Not when there are people counting on him. His memories made him flash back to everything and everyone he encountered on this adventure. Most of them believe in him, and is counting on him to fight off the darkness.

Then he remembers what Nightlight said earlier. "No matter how dark things get, there will always be a light."

Jack held on to that, and sees the light within the words of his friends. He then realizes that no matter how bad things get, if your friends are around, you can overcome anything. Like Rapunzel did against her mother, or Hiccup against the Red Death, and Merida saving her mother. All his friends had to overcome the darkness, and now it's his turn.

"Not yet," Jack grunts as he tries to pulls away from the tar and the tentacles that bind him.

As he tries to lunge away, Pitch laughs like a maniac. "It's useless Frost. Nothing you can do can stop me."

But Pitch's words didn't stop Jack, he continued to lunge himself away from the darkness. With one powerful yell and his rediscovered strength, he manages to pull away from the tentacles and tear himself free from the tar.

He plops on the floor, panting hard.

If Pitch wasn't surprised before, he was defiantly surprised now. "What?" He said angry and shocked. "You can't be doing that. I'm in control."

"Not anymore," Jack said with a confident smile.

As he stands up, he found a new sense of confidence and power. Something he's never felt before. Maybe because he was so focused on what may happen, he never thought of what could happen. He's helped people throughout time, being visible or not. He's got a group of good friends that believe in him. And He's realized that there's more to him then just ice and the cold. He's got a strong light inside him, and it's time for Pitch to know that.

"_In the darkest place_," he said as he puts all his focus on Pitch.

"_There's the faintest light_

_Gives me hope to face the hardest fight_

_Pain may have delivered me_

_But I don't need your sympathy_"

"What?" Pitch gasps with a narrow brow.

"_Cause you can't take away my mind,"_ Jack continued.

_"Where I go, you will never find._

_I've got to be stronger," _

As he spoke, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jack turns his head to see Hiccup. It doesn't make sense how or why he's here, but he is, standing with Jack.

_"Reach up higher,"_ they both said in one voice.

Suddenly, Hiccup's voice drop, and Merida appears on the other side of Jack, speaking with him.

_"Must dig deeper_

_Find the fire"_

Suddenly, Rapunzel appeared in front of Jack, shielding him against Pitch.

_"Feel enlightened,"_ they said together.

_Can't be frightened, anymore"_

Though Jack has no idea how his friends got here, but it was good that they're here with him. Together, they glare at Pitch and stood their ground.

_"I can run now, so much faster,"_ they said together with Jack being the power behind their voices.

_"Now defeat you, beat my master."_

Jack then made his way to the front of the group, and stood ready against Pitch.

_"For to conquer the demons,_

_I won't have to wait any longer,"_ he said with a confident voice.

_"I've got to be stronger"_

Without thinking, Jack breaks into a run to attempt to punch Pitch. If he can't use his powers, he was going to use whatever means to get Pitch out of his mind.

But pitch easily slides out of the way, and whips Jack in the back with a black dust whip. It send Jack in to a tumble and away from Pitch.

Pitch chuckles as he watches Jack dazed and trying to stand up. "You really think you angry rid of me that easily?! Fool, I'm the master of darkness! Nothing can truly defeat me!"

He then pushes out his hand, sending out a turret of dark sand in Jack's direction. Jack managed to get on his knees as he sees it. He puts his arms up in front of his body and closed his eyes, ready for the impact.

Before it hits Jack, a light force field went around him. The dark sand hit it instead of Jack.

"What?" Pitch said angry and shocked.

Jack was confused too, he looked at his hands. They sparkle and shot out an electrified ice. As he looks into them, he felt a new kind of power awakening inside of him.

He then felt a strong wind gently on his face and around his body. As he looks into that direction, he saw a familiar ball of light in front of him.

"Nightlight," he said with glee as he stands up.

The ball of light shined brightly, illuminating the area up. It was so bright, Pitch had to create a wall of shadows just to keep himself out of the light. When the light finally dimmed, the small glass ball was gone. In its place was a ghostly figure of spirit of Nightlight, with his pointy shoes, wild hair, and his staff.

"No!" Pitch screamed as he watches this scene unfold.

Behind Nightlight, Hiccup, Toothless, Rapunzel and Merida walked up with a smile. Along with Jamie, Sophie, Cupcake, Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Monty, Eugene, the tavern thugs, Astrid, the Berk teens Elinor, Merida's brothers, the guardians and Emily. They were all here, in Jack's heart and mind.

Jack and Nightlight smile at each other, somehow reading each other's minds, and what they have to do.

Nightlight steps closer to Jack, and places a hand on his shoulder.

_"You'll see in time," _he said with an ensuring voice.

_"You will survive_

_Too soon to run_

_Too late to hide_

_It's your destiny_

_Every pace, every stride"_

With that, Nightlight closed his eyes, and his body was swallowed by a small ball of white light. It then went into Jack, right into his heart. It didn't feel painful, or hot, it was warm and relief. As if anything cold about Jack Frost was thawed away in an instant.

Soon, all the people around him became balls of light themselves, each differing by colour. Instead of going into Jack like Nightlight did, the circle around him like stars around sky.

Jack saw this new power, is because of all the bonds he's had, and the friends he's made, makes him stronger then when he was alone. He also help them through their troubles and their demons.

His friends became his light, like he is to them. This light made him stronger, and it's time Pitch gets that message.

Jack opens his palms, and shot out a electrified beam of ice at Pitch. It hit him squire in the stomach, making him back away in pain.

At first, Jack was surprised he can do it, but as he kept releasing this new power at Pitch, it started to flow naturally. As if he's done it for years.

"Wait, Stop!" Pitch commands as he gets pelted with more ice.

But Jack didn't stop. He wants Pitch out of his mind for good. But he has a few choice words with each blast of power in his attacks. As he spoke, the other lights back him up with their voices mixing with his own.

_"I am stronger_

_Reach up higher_

_Digging deeper_

_Found the fire"_

As Pitch backs away from Jack, the shadows around them began to disappear into glorious light. Jack then starts to walk and attack Pitch with the other lights behind him.

_"Feel enlightened_

_Won't be frightened, anymore!"_

Pitch is literally clawing at the wall as Jack gets closer and closer to him. Seeing no choice, he fires streams of shadows to stop the boy. But as they were about to hit, Jack jumped out away and hovers a couple of feet in the sky.

_"I can run now, so much faster_

_Now defeat won't, be my master"_

Jack looks down to a very crossed Pitch.

_"For to conquer the demons_

_I won't have to wait any longer!_

_I've got to be stronger!" _

Jack then felt it was finally time to end this nightmare. So he nearly crushes his hands together and made the biggest snowball of his life.

_"I am stronger!"_ He yells as he throws it at Pitch, making a huge explosion of light.

* * *

Everyone struggles to hold on to Jack as his body continues to squirm. Suddenly, Rapunzel and Merida felt Jack holding on to their hands. But it wasn't cold, it was actually quiet warm.

As the two of them stare in bewilderment, Hiccup stares out and looks at Toothless. But then, notices a faint blue light flying closer and closer to them.

"What's that?" He asks out loud, grabbing the girls' attention.

Suddenly, the snow and the wind blowing against them seemed to get lighter. They look around them, to see the wind created a cyclone around them, carrying the snow around them. From the outside, two sticks came flying in and plopped in the snow.

But those two sticks were very familiar to everyone."

"Isn't that-" Rapunzel asks out loud.

"Jack's staff," Hiccup confirmed.

As they look to the broken pieces of the staff, they felt a bit of air around Jack. In one shockwave, they all back away as the air carried Jack high in the sky.

Rapunzel watch this and feared the worst, this is when Jack change. "No!" She cries as she tries to grab hold of anything she could. But Jack was just out of her reach.

Then, a faint glow came from the pieces of the staff. Toothless cooed to bring everyone's attention to the matter.

"What's happening?" Merida asks as she and everyone watch the staff fly into the air. Right where the staff broke apart, a stream of blue dust came out and compacted into a small object shining in the air.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rapunzel said in awe as the sticks fell back to the ground and the light dimmed on the object, revealing a small blue stone with a white snowflake.

"I think it is," Hiccup said with his jaw opened.

"It must be," Merida gasps with her eyes wide.

Soon the stone flew high to Jack, and he caught it in his bare hands. The wind around him made him straight as his clothes started to revert back, and his hair returned to its natural shade of white.

Jack opens his sparkling blue eyes, looking around at the power he now hold. With one deep breath, he yells his new found status to the air, and hopefully to Pitch.

_"Now I'm stronger!"_

As he yells, the darkness that was in him were pushed out of him and evaporated in the air. Leaving Jack's body and mind for good.

Now Jack, along with his friends, have to stop the darkness for good.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! now everyone has their stones, and can finally stop Pitch. But now here comes the next part... how to do it?**

* * *

**Song: Stronger From Finding Neverland the musical. **

**As soon as I heard the song, I somehow knew it should be in this project.**

**Pitch's verse is the same melody as the 1st verse in Live by the Hook **

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	43. Let it Go

**Hi Everyone, **

**Happy holidays everyone. As a special treat, here is the newest chapter in our story. It features a song i know everyone knows and likes.**

**I hope you guys have a wonderful day and very, merry Christmas.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Pitch's eyes snapped open, feeling something tore away from his soul. He pants heavily as sweat dripped from him forehead.

"What is it master?" Tooth asks with the other guardians around her.

"Frost," Pitch snarls as he leans on his throne for support. "He broke free."

"What?" North gasps in dismay.

"I don't know how he did it, but he didn't succumb to my darkness," Pith said with a narrow brow.

"How is that possible?" Bunny asks. "The darkness is mighty and powerful. No one can defeat it."

Pitch growled at this turn of events. Having someone as small as Jack actually beat his powers is something he wasn't expecting. It seems that he and the rest of these children are full of surprises.

"But it doesn't matter," Tooth said while cuddling Pitch by the arms. "Tonight is Christmas Eve. After tonight, there will be nothing standing in your way."

Pitch smiles as he looks to the globe. More and more lights started to fade out, until there were about a couple hundred on the globe.

Pitch cruel smirk never left his face as he chuckles dark and sinister

"Soon, Christmas will be gone, as well as the children's faith. It will all be mine!"

* * *

As the wind finally dies, and the snow stopped blowing everywhere, everyone watches Jack as he slowly touch his bare feet to the ground.

"Jack?" Rapunzel whispers as she stares at him. "Are...are you alright?"

Jack looks at her with his crystal blue eyes, and gives her a gentle smile.

"Yeah," he said as calm as the wind, "I'm alright. I'm fine."

Without hesitation, Rapunzel ran to him and gave him a big hug around his neck. Her body weight nearly made Jack fall backwards. But he maintained his balance and gives her a big hug in return.

Hiccup and Toothless ran up to the two of them, and Hiccup gave him a pat on the back. "Good to see you back."

"It's good to be back," Jack comments as he smiles at Hiccup.

Merida went and picked up the two broken staff pieces before she went to join the others. "I have to admit it; you gave us quite the hibby-jibbies back there."

"Sorry about that," Jack said to her. He then looked around to the friends surrounding him. If it wasn't for them, he might've given in to the darkness. He has to let them know that he's really thankful to have friends like them.

"Thank you, all of you, for not giving on me," he said with a small smile.

The three friends smile back, as good friends do.

"Of course," Rapunzel said to Jack. "We're friends, there for each other till the end, right?"

"Right," Merida and Hiccup said together.

Merida then presents the staff pieces to Jack, "I think this is yours."

Jack takes the staff pieces, and felt something totally new with them. It's as if the bond he made with it is gone. Now, they're just two pieces of sticks, not the staff that helped guide him for 300 years. It was amazing, yet sad at the same time. But Jack knows that he doesn't need the staff anymore. He has a new power, and he will use it from now on. So with a heavy heart, he lets the sticks fall back into the snow.

The others looked a little confuse, especially with Jack's smile. "Thanks," he said, "but I don't need it anymore." To prove his point, he opens his free hand and made a small crystal snowflake hover above his palm.

Everyone gasps in shock in seeing this new form of magic.

"How did you do that?" Rapunzel asks him.

"Oh, where to begin," Jack said while still holding on to his childlike smile. "When I was alone in the darkness of my mind, I found out some interesting things about myself."

"Such as?" Hiccup insisted.

"Well," Jack began. "I learned that I'm a sort of reincarnation of the first guardian named Nightlight."

"Nightlight?" Merida questions.

"Yeah," Jack nods as he continues. "He fought against Pitch when he first turned into the nightmare king. They both fell to earth, and nightlight fell into a coma until I died. After that, we...kinda merged together."

"We sort of saw that," Hiccup said.

"So not only am I one guardian, I guess you can say I'm two." Jack then looked down at his stone as it plays around in his hand. "The guardian of fun, and the protector of light. I just can't believe it took me this long to realize that."

"I can't believe your stone was in your staff this entire time," Merida said as she looks down at the two sticks in the snow.

"I wonder why it didn't come out until now." Rapunzel said as she darts her eyes to Jack and the sticks.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea why," Jack said as he holds his stone firm in his hands. "It's because I was so focused on my past history, of not being believed in, I was scared of what could happen. When I should've been paying attention to what is happening around me. I have a believer, I'm part of the greatest group in the world, even better than the avengers, and I'm surrounded by the greatest group of friends in all of time. How couldn't I see that? Once I realize that, I guess my powers evolved into something from new. Because I met all of you, you helped made me stronger, strong enough to battle through the darkness. And that's when my stone appeared, and I know my true centre."

"Which is?" Rapunzel asks eagerly.

"It's still fun," Jack said in honestly, "buts instead of just presenting fun for the children, it's about having fun with the friends you make."

Everyone around Jack felt the same way. Sure there were tough times they had to face, but they also had a lot of fun helping and learning from each other.

But Merida then focuses back on the task in hand. "So now we have all the stones..."

Everyone had a firm hand on the stone that's in their hands, and looked a little nervous.

"What do we do with them?" Merida asks very blunt. "How are they going to stop Pitch?"

"I...have no idea," Jack answers honesty.

"Maybe...they have to be present with Pitch?" Hiccup suggested. "Then they activate to be chains..."

"It can't be as simple as that," Jack said. "Remember what Emily said, she said that our stones will unlock our powers."

"I don't see any lock," Rapunzel said as she takes her stone in her fingers and tries to look closer at it for any clues.

Hiccup opens his palm to get a better look at his, but it seemed the same as it always is. "Maybe we have to shake it, like the globe?"

"Or do we have to break them?" Merida suggested as she picks at her stone with her fingers.

As Jack opens his palm to look at his stone, it began to shine a light blue light. "Whoa," he said as his eyes open wide.

Merida's and Hiccup's stones began to glow too. While Merida's made a strong red light, Hiccup's was shining a bright green.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asks a little frightened.

Rapunzel quickly pulled her stone away from her face before it shines a light purple light.

"What's with the sparkles?" She cries out.

Without any warning, the stones began to hover above their hands. This scared Toothless so much; he backed away in a panicked stance. Soon, the wind began to surround everyone, making an almost shield between the four children and the rest of the world. But the wind didn't touch the snow, or mess with any of the clouds above. Everyone inside the eye of the storm had a confusing look on their faces as they look all around, trying to figure out what's going on.

Their eyes dart back to their stones, as they flew together and spin around in a circle. As the stones do their little dance, they started to ascend high into the sky. Then soft light fountained out of the stones and around the children. All around them were this aurora light shield that made the area as bright as day.

No one dared to speak; they were too shocked for words. But their facial expressions said enough of what they were feeling. Confused, amazement, wonder, excitement, and scared.

Without another warning, the wind picked up everyone there, making them hover a few inches off the ground.

"Whoa," Hiccup shouts as he looks down.

"Hey now," Merida cries as she tries to keep her dress from flying past her knees.

"Ah," Rapunzel gasps as she tries to study herself.

"Huh," Jack said a little confused; he was in no way controlling the wind.

Then, everyone looked back at their stones, pulling in the aurora lights and the wind into them. Without warning, the stones swiftly zoomed to their chosen ones, and went into their bodies.

It didn't hurt any upon entry, but everyone had a hand to where the stones entered into their chests, very close to their hearts.

Before anyone could say a word, they all felt something strange and new flowing in their veins. Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida all gasp as they feel this new rush of energy filling their bodies. They suddenly felt very warm, not letting the cold air affect them anymore. Jack had a small breath of release, but it didn't feel as intense as the others did. As he looked down at his hands, he saw that they gave of a soft yet strong blue light. As he looked to the others, he saw that their hands also had colours shining out, but they reflected the colours of their stones.

When the lights fade and the wind died down, everyone immediately felt gravity and plopped in the snow.

Toothless cooed and rushed over to Hiccup with a concern face.

Hiccup shakes the snow off his head as he pats Toothless's nose. "I'm ok bud, I'm ok," he said with a small smile.

Merida was the first to stand and shook the snow off her body. "What was all that about?" She asks very loud.

"I...I don't know," Rapunzel said standing up. She then looks down to her hands, feeling a little strange after what just happened.

They all felt strange. They didn't feel cold anymore, nor did they feel tired or exhausted. They were all warm, relaxed, and fully of energy.

With help from Toothless, Hiccup stood up and looked at his hands. "Whatever that was, I think it did something to us."

"Geesh, thanks captain obvious," Merida said feeling her chest, particularly where her stone went into.

Jack looked at everyone, and was just as confused as them. He went to Rapunzel, being the closet person to him, and held her hand. He then tries to study it, trying to determine what happened to his friends. But just as he kinda predicted, he came up short of answers. "I got nothing."

"Well there has to be some answer to all this," Hiccup said. "We can't just pass this off as if nothing happened to us. Maybe we should go find Emily and..."

"Maybe if Emily actually told us what to do, we wouldn't be grasping at straws for answers," Merida said, loosing her temper. She starts flailing her arms around, with her hands in fists.

"What say you Emily?!" She shouts into the air. "Can you give us anything to work with!"

As she shouts, she opens her fists out to an almost claw like hands.

Everyone around her gasps very loudly and backs away from her.

Merida looked at everyone confused, "what? What are you all looking at?"

"Merida, your hand..." Hiccup spoke while pointing towards Merida's left hand.

Merida lifts it up to eye level, and her eyes opened wider than they've ever been. All around her hand was a small fire that flickered in the direction of her fingers.

She shrieked a bit, seeing her hand on fire. But it didn't feel hot for her to touch, and it wasn't burning her skin off. It actually felt like it was almost attached to her, physically and emotionally.

"Merida..."

Merida eyes everyone around her, all of them expressing worried or scared faces. But Merida didn't feel scared, nor worried. It's quite the opposite really. She felt calm and relaxed.

"It's alright," Merida said twirling her hand, watching the flames climb up and flicker off her fingers. With one movement of her arm pushing out and away from her body to the side, the flame followed that path and shot straight out of hand and into the snow.

"Whoa," everyone gasps as their brains try to catch up to what they saw.

Merida then looked down to her hands, wondering how she did what she did.

"Merida,"

She looked up to see Jack close to her.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm...I'm not entirely sure," Merida responds while looking at her hands. "I don't know why, but it was like I knew how to control that fire. Like… I've done it for all my life. I wasn't scared or anything. But it did feel weird. And now I'm kinda scared." As she spoke, emotion began to fill her face and she began to shake like a leaf. "What's happening to me?"

"I think what you mean is, what's happening to us?"

Merida and Jack turned to Hiccup, and their eyes became very wide again.

Hiccup was standing near Toothless, but his hands were making a weird shape. Suddenly a small wind surrounded Hiccup, blowing his hair out of his face. It was carrying small rocks that Hiccup made stop in mid-air. He opens his arms out wide and made the rocks circle around him like a hoop.

Then, everyone heard Rapunzel shriek. They turn to see her...near a grassy bed of flowers.

"Where did those come from?" Jack asks her.

Her voice shook just like her body. "I...I don't know," she said in fright. "All I did was waved my hand."

She then turned around to make sure she faced everyone, then made a hand extends her arm and wave them across the snow. Within seconds, the snow twists and turns into tiny blades of grass and hand some daisies pop out between them.

"Whoa," everyone said looking at Rapunzel's handy work.

"What's going on here?" Rapunzel asks, hoping someone has an answer.

Hiccup dropped his arms, and the stones, and only had one theory in mind. "It must be our stones; they gave us the powers Emily was talking about."

Jack quickly twirled his hand, and a small wind with snowflakes danced around his hand. Unlike the others, his was still around ice and snow. He quietly thanked the moon for that.

"So... We all have powers now," Merida said.

"Looks like it," Jack said in conclusion.

"Looks like our task is clear too," Hiccup said. "We've got to use our new powers to stop Pitch."

"Think it's enough," Rapunzel said, slowly recovering from her recent shock.

"It's going to have to be," Merida said in a strong voice. "We now have a fighting chance against Pitch."

"Hang on," Hiccup said while joining his group of friends. "We can't just go in there blind. We don't even have a clue on how our powers work. We can't control them yet."

The girls sigh, knowing Hiccup is right. They just got their new powers; they can't expect to know about them just like that. But they know time is a luxury they don't have. They have to learn about their powers, and quick.

Then Jack had a crazy idea, "so we will practice them here!"

"Wait, what?" Rapunzel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys," he said backing up and opens his arms to the area around. "We are in Antarctica, a frozen barren land. We can do whatever we want out here! We can get use to our new powers, and then we can go after Pitch."

The three other kids look at each other, kinda unsure about this idea. But they quickly thought that it might be a good idea.

"But, how do we...you know...unleash the magic?" Rapunzel asks Jack.

Jack thought back to when he emerged from the pond, and tried to remember the way he learned about his powers. There was no instruction book, or ancient memories to come into focus. No, all that was there was an open area, and Jack experimenting.

But that gave Jack the idea for his friends. "Maybe," he said with a small smile. "We can start small, and work our way up. As we let the powers flow, they will grow until they become something spectacular. I know that from experience. I know it would be exciting and amazing when you use your powers, you just need to live in the moment and let them glow."

The three kids look at Jack, and their minds began to race fast. Could they really handle their new powers that fast?

Jack then goes to each of them, putting a hand on each of their backs. "Just think back," he said with a smile, "to this entire adventure. We are definitely not the same people as before. Rapunzel is no longer the girl locked in the tower."

Rapjnzel shies away while rubbing her arm and smiling a small smile.

"And Hiccup isn't the runt of the village of Berk."

Hiccup pets Toothless and gives a small nod.

"And Merida, you saved your mom and your kingdom by not letting pride getting in your way."

"Took a while though," Merida said with a shrug.

"Either way," Jack continued. "Think back to what we were before hand, and look at us now. We've all learned a lot, and grew up in our own right. Your powers, our powers, are now a reflection of that. We just need to let it go now."

Everyone looks at him, as he looks out in the winter land around them.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight," _he said looking back to his friends.

"_Not a shadow to be seen"_

Merida thought on his words, and her mind race around of her life of what might've been, and what is now possible.

_"A kingdom of rooted culture,"_ she said with wonder.

_"And I'm gonna, be the queen."_

Hiccup turned to Toothless, feeling the bond of friendship he made with him. Despite what their history is supposed to say, they've became the best of friends throughout all of this.

"_The wind is howling like this raging beast inside," _he said as he looks into his friend's eyes.

Rapunzel crossed her arms, almost shuttering at the very thought of her life before. Stuck in that tower, following the lies of her mother. But she also remembered that her spirit couldn't be contained in those walls, and that she felt compiled to see those lights.

_"Couldn't stay in, mother knows I tried!"_ She said with a hint of remorse. She then felt herself becoming angry, for ever be living her mother's lies.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see,"_ she repeats her mother's saying.

Merida also found herself hearing her mother's old tone and rules in her mind.

_"Be the good girl you always have to be,"_ she said with a bit of anger in it.

Hiccup moved away from toothless, and found himself thinking back to being Berk's failure.

_"Hide, don't try, don't let them know,"_ he said as he threw his arms to his side. Upon doing so, the rocks he made come to him, started to hover off the ground and circle around his legs.

Jack looks at his friends, feeling their confidence and resolve growing. He then moves his hand and fingers to the sky. In doing so, he commanded the air around everyone to fly high.

_"Well, now they know!"_ He said with pride and happiness. He then flickers his hand to produce a small stream of white snow above his hands.

_"Let it go, let it go,_

_Can't hold it back anymore"_

Rapunzel follows his notion, and waves her hand around her, making the snow around her melt and turned into patches of grass with colourful flowers around her.

_"Let it go, let it go," _she said with a very wide smile.

_"Turn away and slam the door!"_

Hiccup and Merida marvel at what Rapunzel could do, they open their palms to express their powers. Merida opens her eyes wide as flames flicker in her hand, while Hiccup wowed at the small stream of brown and small stones appeared in his hand.

_"We don't care,"_ they said together as they let their powers go and tough the sky.

_"What they're going to say!"_

The group of friends came together, and clasps their hands together. They all felt the strong flow of power that came from inside them. Not only this new feeling of their new powers, but the feeling that they can do anything together, even beat Pitch.

_"Let the storm rage on!"_ They all said together.

_"The cold never bothered me anyway," _Rapunzel said, sheepishly eying Jack.

Jack giggles as he and the others let go of each other. They all spread out and let the new powers shine into the cloudy sky.

_"It's funny how some distance,"_ Hiccup said, while the dust around him started to manifest into sparkles in the form of maple leaves.

_"Makes everything seem small."_

"_And the fears that once controlled us,"_ Rapunzel said while eying Merida.

_"Can't get to us at all!"_ They both scream together.

_"It's time to see what we can do_," Jack said with a smile.

_"To test the limits,"_ Hiccup said clutching his fists.

_"and break through,"_ Merida finishes for him.

_"No right,"_ Hiccup said

_"No wrong,"_ Merida shouts

_"No rules for we..."_ Rapunzel screams with a wide open smile.

She then runs to Jack, who became equally as happy as her.

"_Are free!"_ They both said together. They also open their hands, and let a stream of white and purple go up to the sky, and made the clouds above start to part, making the moon light shine down on everyone.

_"Let it go, let it go!"_ Merida shouts as her hands sparkle with fire and light.

_"I am one with the wind and sky"_

_"Let it go, let it go!"_ Hiccup said while letting the wind around him roam wild and free.

_"Like a dragon I can fly!"_

Toothless cooed, while maintaining his distance. Though he is happy for his friends' new powers, he doesn't want to accidentally get in the way of them.

Jack then goes to the centre of everyone, and made a giant snowball in his hands.

_"Here we stand,"_ he shouts as he throws the ball into the sky, letting it explode into small snowflakes that faintly glide in the wind.

_"And here we'll stay,"_ everyone said as they look up at Jack's work.

_"Let the storm rage on!"_

Soon, everyone else tries making a ball of their own and shooting them to the sky. They hit each other, and they explode in an array of colours. Soon, everyone saw small flowers, leaves, and ember flakes mixing in with the snow.

Then, everyone felt strange, like something inside them is trying to burst its way out. They decided to let it grow, and let this new feeling fill their souls.

_"My body flies high through the air and to the ground," _Hiccup said with power backing up his voice. Within seconds, his body became engulfed in a green light.

_"My soul is spiraling with paint and colours all around,"_ Rapunzel said with the same power. Soon, a bright purple light covered her entire body.

_"And one thought shoots the arrow like a fiery blast!" _As Merida spoke, her body began to shine with a red light.

Jack took the moment, and looked at his tooth box. He then thought of all the trouble that looking to figure out his past had. It was finally time to move forward, and focus on the now.

_"There's no use looking back," _he shouts with determination.

_"When the past is in the past!"_

He then throws the Tooth box far away from him as possible, no longer having the burden of it in his pocket. Then his body started to glow blue, and his body felt calm.

Toothless had to use his wing to shield his eyes from the light. His friends were shining brighter than the sun. When the light finally died, the dragon's eyes widen seeing his friends standing right there. But they looked very different than they did a second ago.

Hiccup still had his physical appearance. But instead of just his green shirt and brown pants, he was covered in brown, scale like armor from his chest to his knees and arms. Rapunzel's dress almost remained the same, but it had sparkles all around to make it shine like dew. The purple bodice and skirt also had light purple embroidery of vines and flowers in them. Merida had the same style of dress on her, but instead of green, it was almost black. A Scottish stash wrapped around her waist and Celtic symbols were engraved at the bottom of her dress. On her left sleeve, there were embroidered circles for her to shoot an arrow with more comfort. As for Jack, his blue shirt turned more body fitting and sleek. The hoodie and pouch were gone, but the icy details were more detailed then before. He also had longer pants that reached his bare ankles and feet, but they still had their wraps in the end. His hair was wilder, but it still framed his face.

_"Let it go, let it go!"_ Everyone shouts at the same time, feeling the exact same feeling. Freedom.

_"And we'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Those so called kids gone!_

_Here we stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!"_

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel looked at Jack, before saying something together

_"The cold never bothered us anyway!"_

Jack smiles and giggles with everyone around him.

Once everyone was finally able to relax, they took the time to admire their new looks.

"Wow," Rapunzel said twirling around, letting her dress catch the wind.

"I know," Hiccup said looking at his new armour. Toothless came up behind him and nudge him. He then licked Hiccup's face, happy to see that he's alright. Hiccup giggles as he holds Toothless's nose with his hands.

Merida finishes examining her new dress, before she turns to Jack. "Think we're ready now?"

Jack sighs as he looks up to the man of the moon. "As ready as we're ever going to be."

Everyone looked up, to see the moon shine bright to them. They took it as a sign, a good omen.

Soon, their quest will come to its ultimate climax, and the final battle will begin.

* * *

**To get a good idea of what everyone looks now. Hiccup has a look similar to his Dragons: race to the edge. Rapunzel is her princess look like you see in her redesign for the doll line. Merida has the dress she wears at the end of brave. and Jack is cross between his original outfit and Nightlight's.**

* * *

**Song: Let it Go from Frozen  
**

**Ok, I had to add this in, its such a perfect song**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	44. The Calm before the Storm

**Hi Everyone,**

**Wow, over 250 reviews, and almost 100 followers. I never thought this story would go so far. now that the end is coming up, I'm almost sad that it will end soon. thank you, everyone, for reading this and liking it. I hope you like the newest chapter. time to bring a certian someone up to speed. once again, thank you.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

As soon as everyone was ready, they took off fast. Hiccup managed to grab some spare material he got from berk and made Toothless a new tail. He and the girls then ride on Toothless as Jack flies beside them. With him as a guide, they managed to get back to the North Pole pretty quick. They were gearing up and got set for a battle waiting ahead. Soon, the workshop was in plain view on the mountain top. Toothless quickly blasts a way in through the office window and flying through the doors. When he stopped, everyone got off and ready themselves to attack the nightmares. But no one was there. Not even a shadow or a nightmare. The workshop seemed lighter than before. It seems that Pitch and his nightmares have left.

"Where is everyone?" Merida asks out loud.

Everyone scanned the area, before they began to walk down the very familiar walkway to the globe area. When they got there, they're shocked at that they saw with the globe.

"Oh no," Rapunzel gasps as her eyes became wide. "The children."

Everyone watch in horror at the blinking lights on the globe fade into black. It seems to get close to just about a hundred or less lights on there.

"They're going out," Hiccup deducted as he and the others watch, not able to do anything to stop it. "It has to be fear; it's really messing with the balance."

But one light seemed very different to Merida. "Look at that one," she said pointing to it, "that one is shining brighter than the others."

Jack took that notion and flew up to get a closer look. He saw the very light Merida was talking about, one in the American region. But it wasn't just anywhere in America...

It's was in Burgess.

"It's Jamie!" Jack said as he flies down to his friends.

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel asks out of concern.

"I'm positive," Jack said with a assured smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Merida said.

Within seconds, everyone took left the workshop and flew off to Burgess. As they travel the clouds became very heavy, creating strong storms for the people below. They all did as best they can to help as they travel. Jack made the wind stop blowing snow everywhere, while Merida tries to warm things up a bit so people can go places. As for Rapunzel and Hiccup, they mostly help make the trees sparkle with green and to clear any rubble from the streets. But as they continue used to help, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel couldn't help but wonder what the world is like where they are now. So many things they've never seen before in their lives. Jack had to constantly remind them of the task at hand, and promises them to explain a few objects later.

But as fast as they could, the group made it to Burgess. But it seemed this town was hit with a terrible storm since Jack left. No lights were working in the houses or on the street, the roads have not been paved, and it seemed like everyone is snowed in for Christmas.

"Oh man," Hiccup said looking down at the messed up winter wonderland. "This is worst then the devastating winter we get on Berk."

"I can't believe I let this happened," Jack said, feeling almost ashamed for leaving.

"It's not your fault Jack," Rapunzel said, showing her pity to Jack. "You didn't know this was going to happen. And look at the bright side, we can fix it."

"We can?" Merida asks.

"Yes, we can," Jack said as he waves his arms around. As soon as he is sure he got control of the wind, he made it all come to him. Any harsh wind that was blowing on the ground came straight up into the air and blew all the dark clouds away.

Toothless settled everyone else down onto a snow covered street. Merida slams her foot, and let a wave of heat spreading out, melting the snow on the pavement. That heat spread to almost every street in the area of this small housing area. With help from Rapunzel, she made the trees shake away the access snow away. Hiccup also tries to help as best he can. Unlike Jack, who can completely control the wind, Hiccup can only control it somewhat. But it was enough to get snow away from people's door ways. People were fast asleep in their beds to notice what is happening outside. Probably best, no one would like to see people with magic and a giant dragon on their drive way.

Suddenly, Jack spots a very familiar house. He flies down to the window near the door a peeked his head through. Sure enough, the living room was very festive with a huge tree near the window. Jack couldn't help but notice one ornament on the tree that nearly brought a tear to his eye. A homemade paper snowflake, with a crystal like shine on it.

"Is this's Jamie's house," Rapunzel asks Jack as she and the others walked behind him.

Jack continued to look in the window, and saw Jamie's mother by the phone, asleep with a blanket around her. She must be so worried about her husband. Jack hopes that he can make this family happy by tomorrow.

"Yeah, it is," he said as he pulls away from the window, just enough to see his friends' reflection. He turns to them, and seems to read their minds and facial expression.

They're saying that he should go and see Jamie.

He nods, and tries to hide his burst of excitement inside. He leads them to the house's simple and small backyard. He then looks up at Jamie's window, relived that it's still in one piece.

But worries start to fill his mind. Is Jamie ok? Has the nightmares got to him?

He became a little surprise feeling someone's hand around his arm.

"Hey," Rapunzel said in a soft whisper, "it's going to be ok."

Jack smiles in appreciation as he lets go and flies to the window. Before looking inside, he took a quick glance back to see his friends smile at him. They're giving him they're support to do this before the final fight against Pitch. He smiles and nods to them as a sign of gratitude. He then turns his attention to the kid's bedroom.

It seemed very cold in there, even for Jack. He sees a giant lump on the bed, covered in about three layers of blankets. Jack can ultimately guess Jamie is underneath all that, just to keep warm. Jack gently opened the window, enough to not make it creek. He then steps inside, and found Jamie fast asleep in his blankets.

Jack looked down and kneeled in front of Jamie. His face couldn't contain his happiness seeing his friend again for the past weeks. He gently moves his hand close to Jamie's face, he responds by a little shiver and pulling the covers closer.

"Alright kid," he whispers as he stands up and readies his hands. "You've braved through this storm. Allow me to make it calm."

With a push of his hands, he gathered the cold air and blew it out the window. He then rushes to the window, and asked Merida to send him a glimmer of flame to help the room get warm.

As much as she knows somewhat of what she can do, she doesn't want to accidentally set the kid's room on fire. Thankfully, Toothless was more than willing to help. He jerks his head high, and shot a plasma blast into the sky. It explodes a few feet away from the window, and sends a warm shock wave all around.

The wave hit the window and blew off a few blankets off of the bed. Jamie woke up with a start, panting as if he just woken up from a bad dream.

"What was that?" He asks quietly as he tries to wake up.

Jack looked at Jamie, not sure that was the best way to get a room warm. In Fact, it was almost starting to get to warm and weird for one kind to take. So, what better way to stop confusion then to try to have fun?

Jack flicks his fingers, and send a stream of white frost to the ceiling. Within seconds, the frost made the entire room start to snow.

"What?" Jamie whispers as he looks up. He stares at the ceiling bewildered, almost asking himself if this is real. Is his friend really back? But the answer came to him when one snowflake nipped him at the noes.

"Jack?" He whispers as he looks around his room.

His eyes stopped at the person near his window. But, his brow narrows a bit. This can't be Jack, he doesn't have his staff. He doesn't even look like the same Jack Jamie knew pretty well.

But Jack gives off a small smile and leans on Jamie's wall. "Hey kid," he said in his usual manner.

Jamie leapt off his bed and looked at Jack a little closer. Jack then kneels down so Jamie can see him eye to eye. Though a little hesitant at first, Jamie looked into Jack's eyes. His all too familiar eyes.

"Jack?" Jamie gasped with his eyes open, "is...is that you?"

Jack smiles as he reached and grabbed something very familiar to them. A old stuffed bunny rabbit that was there the first time they met. "You better believe it kid," Jack said.

Jamie's mouth opened wide and tears started to fill up his eyes. "Oh Jack!" He squeals as he hugs Jack around his neck. "It is you...you…you came back..."

Jack returns the hug with one of his own. Despite being a spirit that's all about cold, he does likes the warmth a hug can give. "Of course I came back," he said.

Jamie's pulls away to look at Jack. "I was so...so worried that something happened to you...I mean, all my friends...the weather...Christmas...what's been happening?.. Is it Pitch?... What's with the new clothes? ...what about Christmas...are we..."

"Whoa kid, one thing at a time," Jack said as he places his hands on Jamie's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jamie said sheepishly. "I think so."

"Good," Jack said with a smile. "I've been so worried."

"I've been worried too," Jamie said with the expression on his face. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Jumping through time, fighting Pitch," Jack answers.

"Pitch? I knew he came back," Jamie said. "Wait? Jumping through time?"

"Yeah, it's kinda of a long story," Jack said.

After saying that, he felt a tug of the wind. He looked past Jamie, and heard a soft moan.

"What's wrong Jack?" Jamie asks, trying to understand what Jack is expressing on his face.

Jack pulls away from Jamie and followed the soft moan. Luckily, he didn't have to go far. On the other side of the bed, near the closet, was Emily. She was sitting on the floor with her legs to the side, her hands on her lap, and her head down. Her emerald green dress faded into a pale, crackling leaf look, and her long black hair was flat and dehydrated.

"Emily?" He whispers as he puts a hand to her face to lift it. In doing so, he can see her skin had become more white then a ghost and dark circles formed around her eyes.

She flutters them as she looks up to Jack. She chuckled a bit with her dry throat. "About time you show up," she said. She then looks at his new outfit. "Looks like you found out more about yourself."

"Looks like it," he said holding her hand up.

"Jack?" Jamie asks as he looks to see. But he can only see Jack, not Emily. "Who are you talking to?"

Jack looks back at Jamie, and gestures him to come closer. "She's a friend."

Emily instantly got a sense of what Jack is trying to do. "No Jack," she said with a worried look. "It's ok...don't-"

"No," Jack said looking at her. "He needs to know."

"Needs to know...what?" Jamie asks, walking a little closer to Jack.

Jack took a deep breath before looking to Jamie. "While I was away, I was worried that Pitch will target you. You did help defeat him the first time. So...this lady...this kind spirit, she volunteered pretty much, to protect you."

The look on Jamie's face fully expressed his reactions. Someone was here the entire time? Someone he can't see.

Jack continued, "She's been here, keeping an eye on you and your family to protect them. Now, I think it's time you met her."

"How?" Jamie asks.

Jack thought about it for a minute. Emily is Mother Nature, there's no way she can nor want to show off her talents like Jack. But he knows that Jamie is the biggest believer he's ever known. There has to be a way to convince him. He convinced him that Bunny exists with a frosty picture, Mother Nature should be simple. Yet, it won't be.

Maybe, just by talking about her...maybe...just maybe...it's worth a try.

Jack turns to Jamie, while still holding Emily's hand. "Jamie, just close your eyes for a minute."

Jamie's shrugs a bit and did what Jack said.

"Ok," Jack said as calm and as soft as he can. "I know, you believe in a lot of things, like Bigfoot, Aliens, the leprechaun, even dragons. Now, I want you to try to believe in something older than them. Someone you may have heard about in stories, in myth, even in song."

"Jack-" Emily began before Jack continued with Jamie.

"She's has been with you, this entire time, and I'm sure you've seen her work. Trying to help you, keep you strong throughout this. Now, I need you to rennet that time, just think about it."

Jamie's continues to keep his eyes shut, and think back to the past couple of weeks. All he could remember was the storm, and how worried his family was. But then...he remembered something else, something that happened to the tree, and his homemade ornament. He remembered it shines like a star, and the aurora lights shining in his living room. He thought that was Jack, but maybe it was someone else.

"I think..." He said a little unsure. "I did see something..."

"Hold on to that memory, and let it grow in your heart." Jack nearly leapt in his excitement that Jamie is starting to get it. "Let it fill your mind, as well as the question of who could do something like that. Now, I need you to believe in the impossible, in myths and legends and songs. I need you to try to believe...in Mother Nature."

'Mother Nature?' Jamie thought as he replays that night over and over again. 'She's real?' But as he looks back, all the things he saw made sense of she can do all those things.

"She's right here," Jack continues. "She right here with us, and she's been there all this time. Please...show her that you can see her. Please...try to believe in her."

Jamie needed not to have someone tell him to believe in the impossible. After all he's seen before, with Pitch, the guardians and Jack, his mind has never been open wider. He flutters his eyes open, then widen at what he sees.

"Whoa," he gasps as he looks at Emily, sitting near his bed. He creeps a little closer and held out his hand to touch her.

Emily was more stunned then she's been her entire life. It only took a few words for a child to believe. But then again, this is Jamie. For the past few weeks she's watch him stay true to his beliefs and held strong. She shakily reached out her hand and clasps his hand.

"Hello Jamie," she said while trying to hold her smile. She nearly wanted to cry, as it's been a long time since she's held a child.

"Wow," Jamie said with a smile, "she's beautiful."

Emily giggles a bit, "Why thank you."

"So you've been here, all this time?" Jamie asks her.

"Yes," she nods.

"But," he asks. "If your Mother Nature, then why is the weather...well...?"

"A complete mess," Jack finishes.

"Yeah,"

"I'm afraid Pitch is to blame on this one," Jack explained. "He stole power from Mother Nature, and is using it to destroy the balance of the world."

"Turning everything dark, and bringing fear to people!" Jamie deduces.

"Exactly," Jack said. "So Mother Nature assigned me and well as a select group of people to be the season guardians."

"Season guardians?" Jamie asks. "Like winter, spring, summer, and fall?"

"Yeah," Jack said. Then his eyes shot open, remembering his friends are waiting for him. And he also remembers that one of his friends is someone Jamie would be dying to see. "In fact, they're in your backyard right now. Would like to meet them?"

Jamie wasted no time in replying. "Yes!" He shouts as he nearly jumps up and down.

"Alright," Jack said while taking Emily into his arms and started carrying her. "Let's go."

Jamie quietly opens his door wide for everyone to get through. They all then made their way quietly down the stairs and through the kitchen. Jamie quickly grabbed his snow boots and coat before heading to the back door. Once he opened the door to the backyard, his eyes open wide.

There were three people standing in his backyard, but the dragon really caught his eyes.

"Is that...? Is that really...?" Jamie stuttered.

"It is," Jack said, leaning to Jamie's ear, "A real live dragon."

Jamie ran out the door and to the dragon. But Toothless's moan scared him enough to stop.

Hiccup step out so Jamie can see him, and placed a hand on Toothless's head. "It's ok," he said with a smile. "He won't bite, watch."

Jamie leaned in closer as Toothless opens his jaw. Within seconds, his sharp teeth retracted and shows off his gums in a smile.

"Whoa!" Jamie said stepping closer. He then looks at Hiccup, figuring that the dragon belongs to him. "Can...Can I?"

Hiccup got what Jamie is trying to ask, but is too excited for words. "Sure you can."

He then kneels to Jamie's height and took his hand. He places it on Toothless's nose and let it warm the kid's hand.

Jamie laughs with a wide smile, actually seeing and meeting a dragon that is in his backyard. Who else can say that they've touched a dragon? He then scratches around Toothless's nose and mouth area, which made the dragon happy.

Jack chuckles as he watches his friend becoming more and more excited than he would thought.

The girls also giggle seeing Jamie happy like this. This caught Jamie's attention, and he looks to the girls. "Whoa," he gasps, seeing the two lovely ladies right by him.

"Are you Jack's friends?" He asks.

"Yes," Merida said with a smile. "We are."

Rapunzel kneels down to Jamie and gives him a big hug. "It is so good to finally meet you Jamie," she said. "Jack's told us so much about you."

"Great," Jamie said, nearly being squeezed by her tight hug.

"Sorry," Rapunzel said letting him go.

Jack carried Emily with him as he rejoins the others. "Jamie," he said. "These are my friends, princess Merida..."

"Hi," Merida said, waving her hand to the boy.

"Princess Rapunzel,"

"Hello," she responds with a smile.

"And Hiccup and his dragon Toothless."

"Hiccup?" Jamie asks as he started to laugh so hard he had to hold his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hiccup said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "That's my name. Go ahead, laugh it off."

"Don't take it too seriously," Merida said, eyeing him.

"So wait," Jamie said, almost unable to contain his excitement. "I'm hanging with a dragon, two princesses, and the coolest guy ever? I've got to be the luckiest kid in the world!"

"So far you are," Emily said, managing to get back to her feet, though leaning on Jack for support. "I'm afraid everyone else isn't going to have a Christmas at all."

"You look terrible," Rapunzel said looking at her.

"No kidding," Merida added.

"The tree, is struggling so much," Emily said to everyone. "It's almost hard for it to keep going, trying to keep the world in check."

"What's going on?" Jamie asks, not wanting to be left in the dark.

"The power Pitch stole is not only messing with the weather," Jack explains. "But it also turned the guardians into...well." Jack became unsure what to say next. How to tell someone that their heroes turned bad.? "Well..."

"Well, what?" Jamie insisted for the answer.

Suddenly, the sky shot a flash of lightning, grabbing everyone's attention. They all look up to see a swirl of dark sand in the sky. On top of it, pitch leans over to look down, with the corrupt guardians beside him.

"Hey," Jamie said pointing up, with his eyes wide with fear. "Isn't...isn't that…?"

Jack didn't want him to finish that sentence. He then turned to Emily, "get Jamie outta here," he said to her.

Emily nods as she takes Jamie in her hands. "Come on," she said as she leads him out of the back yard and onto the streets.

The others look up at Pitch and his comrades. They readied themselves for the fight ahead.

"Jack Frost!" Pitch snarls in anger.

"And us!" Hiccup yells as he jumps on toothless. "Don't forget us! Seriously what do we look like, chop yak?"

Rapunzel shrugs as Merida shakes her head.

"Time for him to see what we are," She said as she puts an arrow on her bow.

"It doesn't matter," Pitch said as he raises his arms.

"Now we end this!"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	45. Shadows vs Light

**Hi Everyone,**

**Happy New year everyone, Hope you guys are having a good day and a great night last night.**

**Here's the newest chapter of the story. it is coming to an end soon... I'm almost excited that it will be an ending soo. thank you all for sticking to this story.**

**now, without further ado...**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Jack was the first to strike, opening his palms to let out two beams of electrified ice at Pitch. But he was able to block the attack with a wall of dark dust.

"Go!" Jack said to the group behind him as he continued his attack. The last thing he wants is someone to accidentally hit the house and hurt the people inside. Everyone got the idea and ran out of the back yard and on to the deserted street.

The former guardians saw the group making their escape and jumped down to meet them on the street. When the group stopped to face them, they weren't scared at all this time. Their faces had a reflection of determination as they prepare to battle.

With one powerful yell from both sides, they charge at each other to begin the battle.

Jack on the other hand, took his chance and flew towards Pitch, still firing his ice at the wall.

"Don't you remember jack," Pitch said with a snarl. "That little trick doesn't work on me."

"Then how about this!" Jack closed one palm, and opened it as he throws his arm to the side. The hand produced a shot of wind with a mix of hard icicle daggers. The wind carried the ice way off to the side. It then circles around to get past the wall, and towards Pitch's side. By the time Pitch realizes it, the ice hit him hard and pushed him off his little cloud.

"Yay," Jack shouts in his moment of power.

But it was short lived as Pitch turned his body around and made a nightmare horse to ease his way to the ground.

As he looks up to see Jack hovering above him, he sneers and growls. With a point of his finger, he sends waves upon waves of Nightmare like wasps after him. Jack reacts by flying away from the swarm, but always blasting ice behind him to freeze them.

On the ground, Jack's friends were face to face with the guardians they've faced before. Rapunzel had her hands full trying to dodge Tooth's fairies attacking her, Hiccup and Toothless try to battle North with his swords, and Merida kept firing arrows to counter Bunny's exploding eggs.

It seemed to work as the eggs blew up while in the air and nowhere near Merida.

Grinding his teeth, Bunny resorts to charging at Merida with his four paws on the ground. Merida knew there was no way she can outrun Bunny, so she fired more arrows in hope to snag him. But he quickly moved away from every arrow and was running closer. He even took out another exploding egg to daze her. But she easily shot the egg before it hit her.

But that egg gave her an idea. She grabs another arrow, but she heated the tip with her hand. When she put it against her bow, the arrowhead glowed a very red colour. With proper aim, she fires it to where Bunny was going to run next. In a split second though, he turned to corner. The arrow hit the pavement, but it exploded on impact. It made a big enough shock wave to send Bunny flying away and landed hard in a nearby tree.

"Just hang up there for a bit," Merida shouts at him.

Bunny growls as he uses his hind legs to push of the tree and charge at Merida.

"Should've seen that coming," Merida mutters before running away from the crazed bunny.

Rapunzel continued to back away and cover her head as more and more fairies kept swooping to get her. Tooth hovered near by with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry I've never gotten to taking your teeth," she said. "But I'll be sure to get them once master is finished with you."

Within seconds, the fairies respond to a wave of her hand. They made a cyclone around her, nearly lifting her dress past her knees.

But Rapunzel remained in the center of the storm, and focused. She closed her eyes and push her hands by her side to the ground. She kept still till she felt a strong connection to the ground beneath the pavement, and the roots in it. She lifts her hand slightly a feels the trees in the front yards of the houses around her. Once she got a good connection, she moves her hand to command the branches to grab Tooth by the wrists and ankles.

"Hey!" Tooth yells as she tries to use her wings to get away. But the branches are too strong and the pulls her close to its truck. The fairies broke formation to help out their mistress. Rapunzel took this opportunity to get away while she can.

Toothless kept using his wings to block away North's swords. Hiccup wouldn't dare have him use his plasma blasts, that could either really hurt North, or accidentally set fire to a house. Best to rely on physical attacks for now. Toothless would use his wings or tail to block North's arm from making the final cut, or would head butt him to gain distance.

But as Toothless goes in for another head butt, North grabs his head by the jaw, making it shut tight. The dragon flaps his wings and pushes his paws to North in an attempt to break free, but the northern man has a good grip on him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cries out as he fights to stay on the saddle.

"It's no use child," North said with a narrow brow and a triumphant smile. "You can't win."

Hiccup looked down, trying to think of something, anything to get through this. He peeked over his shoulder and saw one house having a huge rock garden, with a giant rock in it. He closed his eyes and focused on that rock, and moves his hand as if he was lifting a pebble. The rock responded to Hiccup and was flown over Toothless, and hit North square in the head.

"Ah!" North shouts, stubbing backwards and letting go of Toothless.

"Now bud!" Hiccup yells. Toothless jumped off the ground for a second and made a giant shock wave with his wings. It sent North rolling away from him.

With that down, toothless hurried to join with the others. But he and Hiccup looked up to see Jack still being chased by nightmares. He signal toothless to fire a plasma blast at the nightmares. Toothless fires the shot and the sky explodes in a purple light upon impact.

"Thanks!" Jack cries to him.

Hiccup nods as he sees Jack fly to him. Together, they race to meet the girls.

"All you guys alright?" Merida asks as she shoots another arrow.

"Fine," Hiccup answers for himself and Jack. "You two?"

"Just peachy," Rapunzel answers.

Suddenly, everyone heard Pitch's sick laughter all around him. They all turn to try to locate him.

"You...you really think you're doing well?"

Everyone turn to see Pitch approaching them in calm, threatening manner.

"You don't even have a clue on how to use your new powers. It's useless to fight now. Christmas Day will soon be here, and I will win."

"Not if we have any say in it," Rapunzel said, trying to make herself sound tough.

Pitch chuckles as his minions and the former guardians gather around him, making an intimidating wall of shadows and nightmares. "Do you think that you ... children, are a match for this?!"

"Sort of," Hiccup mutters.

"We are a match!" Merida yells as she aims an arrow at Pitch. She is sure the arrow will hit this time. So when she released it, it flew true. But Pitch easily caught it with one hand.

"Oh come on," Merida groans as she watches Pitch throw the arrow to the ground.

"Honestly, you are all pathetic," Pitch said with his minions backing him up with laughter. "You all have no hope in winning this war. I should be merciful and end you quick and painless, but you've moved past that chance a long time ago.

_Going out of your league,_

_You've all met your match!"_

The group rallies as they ready themselves for anything.

_"I guess you're just clueless old man,"_ Jack yells.

_Can't hit what you can't catch!"_

_"Soon the whole world will know,_

_The genius of my plan,"_ Pith said with a smirk.

_"We will find a way to stop you,_

_Any way we can!"_ Merida shouts with her hands tight around her bow

_"Are you all really fools?"_ Pitch asks with a hint of mockery

_Don't you hear what's been said?"_

_"No one will believe in you,_

_"You're stark waving mad!" _Rapunzel bellows with determination.

_"Oh yeah, wait and see..." _Pitch smirks with confidence.

_"You're soon be in the past!"_ Hiccup interrupts Pitch with Toothless backing him up.

_"Listen to me, children,_" Pitch said while waving his arms around to build up power.

_"Nice guys finish last!"_

_"Oh no!" _The entire group shouted at once.

_"You just can't win!"_ Hiccup bellows

"_You're not that strong!"_ North said

_"Time to pay for your sins!"_ Merida yells.

_"You've got it all wrong!"_ Bunny Snarls

_"You just can't win,"_ Tooth agreed with her group

_"We're gonna bring you down,"_ Rapunzel promises

_"Your chances are slim,"_ Pitch said

_"No more fooling around!"_ Jack yells at him.

_"Let the battle begin!_

_You just can't win!"_ Everyone shouts at each other.

"Finish them." Pitch commands.

The shadow fly over the group and swirls around them like the wind I'm a desert. Everyone did their best to block it from getting in their eyes. Jack tries to use some of his wind to blow it away, but it was creating a bigger mess.

"There's too many of them," Merida shouts as her hair blew all over her face.

"Everyone! Get on Toothless!" Hiccup shouts to them. The girls wasted no time getting on the dragon, but Jack is still getting pinned down by the sand.

"Come on Jack!" Rapunzel cries out. She reaches out to him, and accidentally made a small gust of wind push on his back side. But Jack brasses through it as it made a sort of shield against the black sand. He looks at the others on toothless and quickly jumped on.

"Giddy up dragon," Merida said while kicking his side.

"He's not a horse Merida," Hiccup said gently tapping the dragon's head. He jumped off the ground and flew fast to get to the sky.

Pitch snarls as he looks up to spot them. But Toothless blended so well in the night, there was no way he can find them that fast.

But he will catch them, sooner or later. It's now only a matter of time.

Toothless manages to level off at the cloud line and glide over the dark city.

"Wow," Rapunzel said helping Jack get fully on Toothless, "that was intense."

"Even with our new powers, Pitch seems one step ahead of us," Merida said.

"We need to figure out a plan, any plan to stop him," Hiccup said looking back to his friends.

"Let's get some distance, so at least we can try to think," Merida suggests.

"I wonder how Emily and Jamie are doing." Jamie said under his breath.

As if on cue...

"Jack?! Jack!?"

"That's Jamie!" Jack said as he looks over Toothless. He spots Jamie near a dead end alleyway in the neighbourhood, but Emily collapse on the floor. Jack points a finger in that direction and Toothless flew down and landed near the entrance. Everyone got off of Toothless and ran to Jamie.

"What happened?" Jack asks him.

"I...I don't know," Jamie answers. "We were fine, but then she just fell."

Hiccup got close to Emily and lifts her wrist, trying to get a pulse. Though, he should've remembered that she's a spirit, and she doesn't have a pulse. Her pale skin and her faded dress can say what she's feeling, weak. She groans with her voice almost raspy.

"Hey," Hiccup whispers and gently slapping her cheek. "Stay awake."

"I'm not dead," she said while trying to open her eyes.

"What's happening to you?" Rapunzel asks.

"What do you think?" Merida nearly shouts. "Pitch is still messing with the weather, and that golden tree is getting worst."

"Took the words outta my mouth," Emily said as she struggles to sit up. Jamie grabs her back to help her out.

"So, how do we stop him?" Jack asks her. "We've got our true powers; we should be able to do it, right?"

Emily's eyes search, trying to search her mind for the right answer. "I'm...I'm not sure..."

"Not sure?" Merida nearly hollers. "You're Mother Nature?! You should know!"

"Pitch, is stronger than he's ever been before," Emily told them. "He's still using my powers to control the guardians and the adding it to his nightmares. I'm almost convinced that there's no way to defeat him now. Soon, Christmas is here, and when the kids run downstairs there won't be anything to celebrate. Their hearts will break, and they will completely loose faith. After that, there will be nothing to stop him." She looked down, almost sad. Jamie bore the same expression on his face.

Everyone took the time and look at each other with concerns and worries. It's true that Pitch is tough, and his minions are even tougher, but there was no way they were going to give up that easy. If they did, everything they've done together, everything they've gone through, would be for nothing.

"Then, I guess we'll have to defeat him before then," Rapunzel said.

Jamie's face light up and a smile grew as he looks at the group. "I know you can do it!"

Emily looks at them confuse, "but...how?"

"Let's think about it," Rapunzel suggests, looking at her friends. "I'm sure we can come up with a solution."

Everyone paused to think hard about Pitch, the former guardians, and his new powers. Then, Hiccup's eyes grew wide as he thought of something.

"Wait," he said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I think I've got something."

"What is it?" Merida asks him.

"This whole mess started when Pitch took your power and put it in that pendent," Hiccup explains slowly so Jamie can understand too. "If he doesn't have that anymore, he'll be vulnerable."

"You mean that ugly necklace he was wearing?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah," Hiccup said almost with glee. "If we can take that pendent away from him, there's a good chance that Pitch will loose control of those powers, maybe even loose them entirely."

"So we separate him to that necklace," Rapunzel said, "everything will go back to how it should be?"

"That's the idea," Hiccup said with a nod.

"It's not that simple," Emily said out loud. "There's no way Pitch will allow you to get near that pendent. And even if you do get that away from him, you will have no control of the power inside of it. It will be too much for any one of you to take."

"What about you?" Jamie asks her. "It's your power right? Can't you control it?"

"Well... Yes I can...but not while Pitch has it around his neck," Emily told him.

"But at least now we have a plan," Merida said. "We get that pendent, get it to you, and you can reverse what Pitch did."

"It's something that's easier said than done," Emily told them. "It's barley even a plan."

"But at least it is one," Jack said as his friends gather together.

"Now all we have to do is execute it," Merida said.

"Yeah," Rapunzel almost yells. "Then we will really be like the avengers...right?"

"Are you kidding," Jamie said as he stands and looks at them, "you guys are cooler then the avengers."

"Aww, thanks kid," Jack said, truly touched by his words. Jamie giggles a bit, glad that he can help.

But then, Toothless growls at the other end of the alleyway. The group turns to see the entrance is completely blocked by Pitch and his army of nightmares. Jamie quickly went in front of Emily, determined to man up and protect the weak lady. While everyone else ready themselves for a fight.

"You miserable, insignificant fools," Pitch bellows in a cold tone as the former guardians gather behind him.

"Look who's talking," Merida mutters to her group.

"You just don't know when to give up," Pitch continued.

"Nope," Rapunzel responds while shaking her head, "not really."

Pitch growls at them, but then notices Jamie behind them with Emily. "And look, little Jamie is here to see you fail. How scared he must be."

Jamie narrow his face to make the bravest, most angry face a kid can make. "I may believe in you," he said, "but that doesn't mean I'm scared of you!"

"Not yet any way," Pitch smiles as his minions behind him laugh. With a snap of his fingers, he made the shadows underneath the group bigger. Soon, tentacles bust out and grabbed the group by their ankles, waists and wrists. They then lifted the children off the ground. Jamie still hold on to Emily, as they seemed to be the only ones that Pitch isn't targeting. Toothless on the other hand, had the tentacles around his body, wings and head, and it forced him to the ground.

Everyone else struggles to break loose, but it was no use.

"Jack!" Jamie cries out, fearing for his friend's safety.

Jack grinds his teeth as he attempts to touch the tentacles to freeze them. But his fingers couldn't quite reach back enough.

Pitch smiles as he watch his prey like a fish caught on a hook. "Now that I have all of you in my grasp, I think it's time to cut you loose." Pitch slowly walks to the group in a menacing way, making a black dust scythe in his hand.

Emily sat up, and looked at Pitch. In his face, she can still see remnants of her father there. Her only chance maybe to stop this madness is to appeal to him, and maybe make him remember who he was.

"No!" She cries out as loud and as pitiful as she can. "Father please, you can't. You made a vow to protect everyone against the darkness. You can't do this! Please father!"

The dark minions laugh at her, as they made an effort to hurt her soul.

"Foolish little girl," Pitch mocked as he stalked closer to the group, but kept his golden eyes on her. "The man you called father is dead. Now, there's only Pitch."

If Emily had the strength she would cry. But all she can do is lower her head in shame.

Jamie tried to look for anything in the alley to help keep Pitch away from Jack and the others. But he's just a child, how can he possible fight against his former heroes, and the greatest evil in the world.

Pitch got close to the group, and readied his scythe high above his head. Normally, he's a spirit; therefor not allow physically hurting or killing a mortal. But soon the world will be all his, he can make all the rules. But first, he has to get rid of the thorns in his side.

Everyone closes their eyes, waiting for the strike. As they did, their minds race in a frantic speed. Almost as their lives were flashing before their eyes. Thinking back to this adventure and the people they've met, and the family and friends they left behind. They all secretly wish they were here, at least to say goodbye.

As Pitch raise the scythe higher, ready to deliver the final blow, a shot of light bust out behind him. When the light cleared, a big man with a heavy axe was standing right behind him.

"Let my son go," Stoick orders him. He then threw his fist in a punch. Pitch vanishes before meeting Stoick's fist.

As Pitch disappears a bit, the tentacles that held the children disappeared too, making them fall on the floor. Toothless shifts his body and roars high in the sky, great full for being freed of his chains. The nightmares followed their master and back away. The former guardians also back away a bit, but still blocked the exit of the alleyway.

Hiccup was the first to raise his head, but looked at his father confused. "Dad?" He whispers.

Stoick immediately ran to his son and helped him to his knees. "Hiccup," He said worried, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said bewildered. "But dad, how did you get here?"

"I...I don't know," Stoick said a little confused. "I was walking through berk, when all of a sudden; I heard your voice, asking for my help. And then a second later, I was surrounded by light, and I found myself here."

"He isn't the only one who heard the cry of their child."

Merida eyes widen to hear the voice of her mother. As she turned he head, she sees her mother standing near Jamie and Emily. But she wasn't in her usual regal dress, she was almost in thin battle armour can't Veronica her chest and arms. On her side, she has a long thin sword in its scabbard.

"Mum!" Merida cried out.

Rapunzel also turned to look at Merida's mother. But her jaw dropped to see Eugene right beside Elinor.

"Didn't forget me, did you blonde," he said in his charismatic flair.

"Eugene," Rapunzel nearly screams as she races to get on her feet and hug her boyfriend.

He giggles as he brushes his hand on her cheek. "See you went back to brown, I like it."

"Figures," she said with a hint of blush on her cheeks and red in her eyes.

Jack looked around confused. "How did this happen?" He asks Emily.

"I...I never thought it would be possible," she answers, while still surprised at the scene around them. "They're mortal. But, they are guardians now..."

"What does that mean?" Jamie asks her as Jack kneels beside him. Everyone else looked at her to hear what they have to say.

"Well," she explains the best she can. "The guardians can get help whenever they need it. Like Bunny with his eggs, or Tooth with her fairies."

"And North with the elves and yetis and toys," Jamie exclaims.

"Exactly," Emily said. "Now that all of them are guardians, and have their powers, they can summon help whenever they need it. And from the looks of it, it comes from their friends and family."

"So...they call them up," Jamie asks her. "Just like that, and they will come."

"Basically yes," Emily said looking at Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack. "You all thought about your loved ones, and your friends. That's all that's needed."

"You sure?" Rapunzel asks while hugging Eugene close to her.

"Yes," Emily answers.

"It's was weird too," Eugene said to everyone. "When I heard you blondie...or brunette, it was like I knew what kind of trouble you were in, and what I have to do to help you."

"Same here," Stoick said with Elinor nodding her head.

"So what are we waiting for," Merida said while turning her head to her friends. "We need all the help we can get."

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel said looking at her. "We will be putting them in danger."

"Eh," Eugene shrugs, "life isn't interesting without a hint of danger in it."

"Don't worry about us," Elinor said with a smile. "All of you worked hard to save our kingdoms, villages, and lives. It's only reasonable to offer our help in your quest."

"She's right," Stoick said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "It will be great to fight alongside my son in this great battle."

"Let's save the battle speeches till the entire army arrives dad," Hiccup sarcastically said with everyone around him chuckling a bit.

"If I may interrupt!"

Everyone turn to see Pitch back near the entrance, with the former guardians beside him.

"You think that a few more mortals can stop me?!" He yells at everyone. "You are all stupid, pathetic, insignificant little-"

Before he could complete that sentence, a snow ball (made by Jack) hit him square in the face.

Everyone nearly busty out laughing. Hiccup signals Toothless to flap his wings hard. With help from Jack, they made winds so strong, it nearly blew the enemies away. But the group took the opportunity to get out of the alleyway and onto the streets. They didn't stop until they made it to the down town area, near the open space of the park.

But soon, the dark shadows came through the skies, preparing to swarm everyone.

Pitch stands high on one of the apartment buildings, overlooking the group.

"It's all over now," he bellows to them. "There is nothing you can do!"

"As long as we still have the will to fight, we will keep going!" Merida yells at him.

"Besides, we have something that you have no heart to do!" Rapunzel said with confidence.

"Something worth fighting for!" Hiccup shouts while holding Toothless close to him.

"And something to protect!" Jack adds in, while putting his body I front of Jamie and Emily.

"Something to protect?" Pitch mocks. Soon, the former guardians, and their turned helpers appear all around them, giggling in the dark. "But who will protect you?!"

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup took that question to heart. But their faces bore a determined look, not wanting to give in. All at once, their minds were filled by the friends and family back home, and how they have their support and prayers.

Without realizing it, flashes of lights burst behind them. When the lights leave, a person is left behind.

"I will," Astrid said with Stormfly beside her.

"I will," the hooked thug said while raising his hook.

"I will," young Macintosh said with his father behind him.

"Ya, me too," young Dingwall said with his father in arms.

"Identical'ere" young and Lord MacGuffian said.

Maximus neighs with much determination with pascal in his man. A number of the thugs from snuggling duckling appeared and yell out while raising their weapons high.

"Don't forget about us," Gobber said with the newly form dragon riders behind him.

"We are here for you lass!" King Fergus yells as he readies his sword. The three triplets stood by their father, ready for action.

"And I will help protect my friends too," Jamie yells while grabbing onto Jack's hand.

Everyone looked around, and ready their weapons and skills for the fight of their lives.

"This is the end!" Pitch bellows to them. He then signals the nightmares, to follow his commands.

"Show them what happens, when they don't believe in the boogeyman!"

* * *

**Song: You just can't win from Pokemon Live**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	46. Rise of the Big Four

**Hi Everyone,**

**Final Battle time, will the light over take the darkness? or will the world fall into evil's embrace. read and find out.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Everyone split off to attack the closest thing near them. While the main group targeted the leaders, everyone else went after the minions. The only ones who didn't move were Jamie and Emily. Emily for being too weak to move, and Jamie helping her out. All they can do is hope to not get in anyone's way.

The dragon riders flew high with their dragons, taking care of all the airborne enemies.

"Oh yeah!" Snotlout yells as he had Hookfang burn a nightmare to ashes. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi,Oi, Oi!"

"Really," Astrid said shaking her head at the idiot Viking.

The twins were also having fun shooting down nightmares.

"This is chaos on a level I've never seen before," Ruffnut yells.

"Yeah," her brother agrees, "I wanna live here..."

"Forever!" His sister finishes as their dragon blew up a nightmare horse.

On the ground, the Vikings, the Scottish lords and the thugs fought side by side like a well-trained army. Anytime one fell down, someone was there to pick them up.

Gobber looked up to the twins and Snotlout flying above him. "Remember to aim at the big black guys and not at each other!" he yells as he slices away a nightmare

On the other side, Maximus grabbed a sword in his teeth and jabs a few nightmares away, while Pascal continued to hold on to the mane with dear life.

Flynn looked up, seeing dragons up there fighting the nightmares. "Oh wow," he said under his breath. "Hiccup isn't crazy after all. He is not going to let me hear the end of this."

He brought back his focus to the fight as a nightmare horse neighs angry at him.

"Just so you know," Flynn said fighting his fist on a frying pan, "I've had practice fighting a horse."

He the swings the frying pan, and engages in combat.

His girlfriend, Rapunzel, used the park to her advantage. She moved her hands so the plants around her respond to her command. She uses the trees nearby to try to grab a charging Tooth fairy, and made some roots and vines come up from the ground to shield her from the nightmares.

But Tooth was relentless; she kept dodging and flying all around Rapunzel to confuse her. She even swoops down to get Rapunzel to loose her balance.

Flynn finished off the horse and turned to see Rapunzel fighting against Tooth.

"Just when I thought I saw everything with the hair and the dragons," Flynn said under his breath. He then yells at the top of his lungs, "Blondie, catch!" He threw the frying pan in her direction.

Rapunzel looked up and commands a vine to reach out and grab it for her. When it grabbed it by the handle, the vine shrinks down so she can grab it in her hands.

As Tooth charges in again to swoop her, Rapunzel swings her frying pan and hit Tooth in the head. That made her fly back to the ground, knocked out.

"Frying pans," Rapunzel smirks as she twirls her frying pan in her hand. "Who knew right?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the battle, Hiccup and Toothless went tooth to claw with North and his swords. Hiccup also uses the rock nearby and the wind to attack North. But with every rock hitting the big man, the angrier he got. He charged at Hiccup with his swords high, but Toothless manages to get into the air just in time to get away.

"Ok bud," Hiccup whispers to him, "north like flying reindeers, let's see if he likes flying with dragons."

Toothless nods as Hiccup gathered as much air as he can muster. With a push of his hands, he made the wind current nearly blowing North off balance.

North stood there strong, though had to cover his face to block the debris the wind was carrying. Toothless lunges at North, picking him up by the shoulders and carrying him in the air.

North growls as he tries to swing his arms up to slice the dragon's wings off. "Put me down!" He grunts as he flails away like a fish on shore.

Hiccup looks around and sees the street lights all around. "Bud," he said tapping him on the side of his head. "Do what the man said."

Toothless nods and lets him go near a street light. North's coat got caught on the lamp housing and is stuck in place. North tries to wiggle a bit to try to get loose, but got hit by small stones by Hiccup in the head.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep," Hiccup mutters. Soon though, a large enough rock hit North hard in the head, making him fall unconscious with his arms limped to his side.

"About time," Hiccup comments. "Come on bud; let's see how dad's doing."

Stoick held his axe tight in his hand as he slices Nightmares away. But soon, his back touched the back of the Scottish king. Both men turned and raised their weapons high at each other, totally off guard. But before they could react to each other, nightmares enclosed the men in a circle.

Connected by a simple look, the chief and the king swung their weapons at the nightmares, and defending each other from attacks.

Merida took a moment to look at her father, and became happy that he's fighting with Hiccup's father and not at him. She then moves her attention back to her own battle. Bunny threw his boomerangs at her with much force. She quickly ducked out of the way, and fired an arrow at him. He catches his boomerangs and jumps out of her line of fire. He then bounces off the trees to gain height advantage. Merida quickly backed away as Bunny hides himself in branches and leaves around. He then keeps jumping on top of the trees, almost invisible to the eye. He kept throwing his boomerangs at Merida, often hitting her in the shoulders and her back.

Merida got the impression that bunny won't let this action up, he has the advantage. But then, she remembers that she has fire. Grabbing her bow with one hand, she is able to produce fire with the other. She pushes that hand out, and made a stream of fire at the bases of the trees. Soon, every tree near her caught fire, and Bunny was smoked out into the open. Before he can jump away, Merida grabs her bow with both hands and swung it so the grip hit him hard in the head. It knocked him to the ground, and Merida hit him with one of his own boomerangs to fully knock him out.

"Stay," she commanded him as she runs off to join the rest of the fight.

She soon ran into the heirs of her kingdom's clans and join in to drive away the nightmares. Turns out, the boys can fight, in their own way. Young MacGuffian was great with a club, Young Dingwall knew how to use a spear well, and Young Macintosh was a pro with a sword.

Merida wouldn't admit it, but these boys impressed her. But she was more impressed with her mother. She was not the Nobel lady of the court; she was a fierce fighter with her sword.

Merida fought her way to be beside her, "when did you learn how to sword fight."

"After you left, I promised myself that if push comes to shove, I will protect you." Elinor explains as she stabs a nightmare into dust. "So I asked you father to teach me, turns out I can use a sword to perfection."

Merida chuckles as she shoots a nightmare out of the sky, "I guess you never lost your animal instincts to fight."

"We'll do bear jokes when this is all over," Elinor said while looking over to her daughter. "For now, don't you have a job to do?"

"Right," Merida said as her rolls out of the way of a nightmare horse. She looks over her shoulder to see her brothers riding that horse and beating at it with their weapons. She smiles as she races to find her friends.

Jack flew high, knocking as many nightmares as he can with his ice. He spots Pitch high on top of an apartment building. With one big push, Jack sends out a giant wave of ice. But Pitch smiles as he sinks into the building before the ice hit him.

A gust of wind gave Jack the hint that Pitch is now behind him. He turned around just in time to dodge a nightmare whip. He saw Pitch on a small dark cloud as he uses his dark dust to whip at Jack. Jack easily dodges out of the way and retaliates with his own icy magic.

Jamie and Emily continued to look up, watching the fight up there. But then, a nightmare grabs their attention as it stalks towards them in a menacing way. Emily lifts her hand to send it away, but she doesn't even have the strength to raise her arm. Jamie tries to help be lifting her arm, but her magic is only sprinkles out like fairy dust.

It was clear to both of them that Emily is in no shape to protect them both. So Jamie set her down and stood in front of her, trying to shield her. But the fear crept back the fact that he's only a kid, pretty much the weakest person here. But still, Emily has helped him, and his friends need him, he has to try.

As the nightmare got close, Jamie yells and races towards it.

"Jamie!" Emily cries out in a whisper as she watches him.

Jamie payed no heed to her as he continues to run towards the nightmare. As soon as he touches the nightmare, it disappears. It didn't turn into gold dust like last time, but it was clear and outta here.

"What?" Emily said astounded that Jamie can fight the nightmares too. But then thought came to her, Jamie is Jack's best friend. Just like the children's family and friends are here fighting, Jack's friends can fight too.

Jamie went back to her, with his confidence high. "Did you see what I just did?" He asks her with glee.

"Yes," she nods. Then she asks him, "do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Yeah," he said, "why?"

Emily swifts her body to give him full attention.

"I need you to call your friends," she said with a small smile.

In the sky, Hiccup and the other dragon riders were having a blast firing away the nightmares. But then Hiccup spots Jack fighting Pitch nearby. He did notice that Pitch is paying too much attention to Jack; during he wouldn't notice with a plasma blast from behind.

He taps Toothless to blend with the night sky and flew just a little ways behind Pitch.

"Plasma blast'em bud," Hiccup orders. With a mighty roar, Toothless fires the shot. But Pitch sinks into the cloud just in time for the shot to past him, and hit Jack.

Jack fell backwards, hitting the pavement hard.

"Sorry!" Hiccup cries out before Pitch appeared near him. He picked Hiccup up and off the saddle. With Hiccup gone, Toothless had no hope staying in the air, no matter how hard he flaps his wings. Soon, he was on the pavement too.

Hiccup sifts and moves to break free from Pitch's grasp, but the nightmare king chuckles at his futile attempts. He flew Hiccup higher into the sky, looking forward to see him suffocate in the thin air. But before he reaches that, he had a spike phase through his arm. That created enough of a distraction to make him let go of Hiccup.

Hiccup screams as he falls faster and faster towards the ground. But then, a Nadder and her rider flew in and he lands on the dragon's back.

"Nice catch Stormfly," Astrid said as she pats the dragon's head. She then turns her head to Hiccup behind her. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he answers, though still a little shaken from the fall. He then got nervous. "You're not going to hit me for scaring you, are you?"

"Nope," she said with a smile. "I wasn't scared."

"What a relief," Hiccup sighs, before he receives a jab in the arm. "OW!"

"Just don't do that again," Astrid warns in a threatening tone.

"Got it," he said rubbing his arm.

Stormfly lowers herself down to the ground, and Hiccup jumps off. Astrid knew that Hiccup is needed here more than her, so she signals Stormfly to join the battle in the sky, leaving Hiccup there. He then races to find Toothless and Jack.

Back with Emily, Jamie continues to run at any Nightmares coming near them, and making them disappear into dust.

"Jamie!"

Jamie turns around to see Cupcake, Morty, Claude, Caleb and Pippa standing nearby, with their eyes wide and jaws open to everything around them.

"Do you know what time it is?" Cupcake said angry.

"Are those dragons up there?" Claude asks while point up to the sky.

"What's going on?" Monty said with confusion and wonder.

Jamie races to his friends with a wide smile. "I told you before, Jack is here."

"Jack Frost?" Pippa asks him.

"Yeah," Jamie answers. "I told you we didn't make him up, he's real. And he was fighting Pitch this whole time."

The kids suddenly felt terrible for doubting Jamie and Jack. They knew he was real, but the messed up weather made them angry and scared to think of anything childish.

"But right now, Jack needs our help," Jamie explains. "Pitch's nightmares are ruining Christmas. But we can stop them, just like last time. What do you say?"

The kids cheer as they race to fight against the nightmares. As they touch each nightmare, it vanishes into thin air.

Emily couldn't help but be impressed. Jamie was able to get the other children to believe and fight with a few simple words. But as she looks at him, a shadow looms over her.

Hiccup manages to find Jack and Toothless near the centre of the park, with Merida and Rapunzel close behind.

"How's everyone doing?" Rapunzel asks them.

"Doing ok," Hiccup answers as he nuzzles Toothless.

Merida groans as her body tries to relax. "None of this matters if we don't stop Pitch."

"I know," Jack said. "But I can't get close enough to get that pendent."

"But we can't give up," Rapunzel said with high hopes. "Everyone is counting on us."

"We just need a way to get that pendent away from him," Jack reminds everyone.

"It won't be easy," Hiccup said.

"Nothing ever is," Merida scuffs. "It would be easier if Pitch came to us and not hide like a coward."

"A coward am I?"

Everyone shifts in to a fighting stance as they hear Pitch's voice around them. Merida pulls out an arrow to hire when ready.

Soon Pitch does appear a bit away from them, but holding Emily's neck with one right hand.

"Emily!" Jack cries out. He positions himself to charge at Pitch, only to be hold back by Rapunzel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Pitch said with a cruel smile as he tightens his grip on Emily's neck. Soon cracks became visible on her skin, and she weeps with a pitiful face.

Everyone held their ground as they just watch Pitch with his prey.

"Now," Pitch taunts, "you will surrender and tell your followers to stop, or I'll break her little neck."

"But she's Mother Nature," Rapunzel protests, "She can't die!"

"Yes she can," Pitch tells her. "She has become so weak; she can barely hold herself up. Destroying her will be as easy as a snap. And then I will have complete control of her powers."

"But she's your daughter," Jack yells at him. "Would you really kill your own daughter?"

Pitch chuckles like a mad man. Unbeknownst to him, Hiccup whispers something in Merida's ear. A plan he's sure to work.

"Don't you know that the nightmare king has no daughter!" Pitch bellows out. "That man is long gone! Now do what I say or she will die!"

He tightens his grip more, making her wimple.

"Wait!" Hiccup shouts with his hands up. "We...we'll stop. We surrender."

"Hiccup," Rapunzel gasps totally shocked.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks equally shocked.

"Guys," Hiccup said while turning to them, "we're beat. He has Emily tight. We can't do anything while he has her. We can't risk her life like that."

He quickly winks his eye at them, secretly telling them he has a bigger plan.

They all got what he means and play along. "You're right," Rapunzel said looking at Pitch and Emily. "We can't take that risk."

Emily tries her best to shake her head. "No… don't…" she whispers.

"Sorry Emily," Jack said as he and Rapunzel raises their arms up. "We can't let you die."

But Merida still has her bow up at the ready. "Well, I'm not going to give in like that."

"Merida no!" Rapunzel yells at her.

"You can't!" Jack said almost over the top grief.

"I have a clear shot," Merida said pointing her arrow at the pendent, "I'm taking it!"

Without another word, she lets go of the arrow. It cut through the wind with great speed, but Pitch caught it with his other hand.

He laughs as Merida lowers her bow. "What did you think that will accomplish?" He asks in a mocked tone. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I get you distracted for the real shot," Merida answers with a smirk.

Before Pitch had time to figure out what she meant, Hiccup moves his hand around his chest. The arrow head flew off the arrow Pitch was holding, and cut the chain that held the pendent.

Frustrated, Pitch let's go of the arrow and Emily to grab the pendent. But Jack threw some ice at Pitch to make him back away. Jack then charges at the pendent, grabbing it with his hand.

"No!" Emily cries out as she sinks to the ground and holds her neck with her fragile hand. She knows that the power inside that pendent is too much for someone to take. It holds the powers of nature with the mix of darkness. There is no way Jack can take in all that power.

Jack clutches the pendent as his body aches and squirms all around. He could feel the power surging through his veins and trying to push out of his skin. He yells in pain as a cyclone of wind starts to form around him.

It spreads out to the entire area, nearly blowing everyone away. The adults kept hold to the young children as the people in the air held on to dear life. Any nightmares nearby were blown away into the night sky.

Pitch was pinned down to a tree due to the strong wind as Emily kept close to the ground. As for the Jack's friends, they try their best to stand their ground. But they struggle to seeing their friend in so much pain. The wind around Jack forces him to his feet as he continues to scream.

Rapunzel decided that she had enough of seeing Jack like this. She has to help in some way. But then she thought, she's also connected to mother nature's power, maybe she has better control of what's in that pendent with Jack. Even if it doesn't work, she would be happy none the less. Her life was a prison before she met Jack and the others, she would be happy to die among her true friends.

She moves towards Jack and looks at him. "Let me help!" She said. Not wanting a word of objection, she reached out and grabs the hand holding the pendent. All at once, her body aches with pain as the power flows through her. It hurts so much she was force to kneel down. But she then swallows her pain in order to stand again.

Merida also took a step forward to meet them. If it wasn't for them, she would've still be angry at the world and her mum. They've helped her through her bitterness and made her find a new source of strength. She would not let that go to waste, and she would die with them.

She reaches in and grabs the pendent too. As the power reached to the very core of her being, she screams in agony. But she held strong to stand with her friends.

Toothless coo Hiccup not to go too, but Hiccup gave him a giant hug around his head to say goodbye. He has to do this for his friends. If it wasn't for them, he would still be the weak unwanted boy that everyone wanted to change. With his friends, they've accepted him for who he was, and helped him accept himself. It would seem wrong not to die with them.

"Take care of dad bud," Hiccup asks Toothless before he made his way to the others. With one deep breath in, he reaches in and grabs the pendent too. He screams in pain as the power found its course to his body.

But as everyone holds on to the pendent, the feeling in it changes. The power wasn't hurting them as much anymore. But the wind still blew strong around them. It glows green, as if the whole of nature is around them. It filled them with confidence, determination and power. Almost as if they've were a part of the cycle of nature itself. They weren't going to die today, they're going to win.

Emily looks up to them, almost not believing that all four can handle her powers.

Pitch however looks at them, stunned. "You're all mortals! How?!"

The four people turned and glare at Pitch.

"Didn't anyone tell you," Jack said with a hallow voice. "We're the season guardians."

Together, the four of them opened the pendent, and a shot of green mist like came flying out. It makes its way to Emily, who gasps in pain. The magic made her hover off the ground and made her eyes glow green. As the magic surrounds her, her dress became emerald green again, her skin was rejuvenate and healthy, and her black locks were wavy and shiny again.

Soon, Emily was back to her usual self again, and Pitch lost all the power he had.

"No!" He growls. He then made a scythe to attack the four children. But Toothless blasts him away with a plasma blast.

But once the magic is gone form the pendent, the storm disappears and all four children collapse on the floor in exhaustion. Emily uses her magic to help rejuvenate them, helping them get their strength back.

"Emily!" Jack cries out in happiness.

She smiles as she waves her hands to the sky. "Let's set everything right," she said in a regal voice.

In a flash of light the former guardians appears in front of them, still unconscious. Emily then twirls her fingers around them. Something inside them reacts to her, and made them squirm in pain. Soon, dark mist started to leave their bodies and disappears when it reaches the clear air. The dark colours began to fade off the guardians, returning them to their original selves.

Once that was all done, they all groan in pain as their senses kick in.

"Mmmm, what?" North moans as he sits up.

"What a bad egg that was," Bunny groans.

Tooth held her head with her hand as she tries to sit up. "What? What happened?" She then turned to see North and Bunny. "Where did you guys come from?"

She then felt some one behind her, helping her to her feet. "Easy there, take it nice and slow."

Tooth turns around to see a unfamiliar female face. "Who are you?" She asks.

Rapunzel smiles and she holds Tooth by the hand. "I'm Rapunzel, nice to meet you."

As Tooth stares at her confused, Merida helps Bunny up. "You alright?" She asks.

"Crikey, I don't know," Bunny groans as he cracks his neck a bit. "I don't really remember much though."

"That's probably the darkness talking," Jack said as he helps bunny too.

North had Hiccup and Toothless to help him a bit. "You...you did it?" He asks them.

"It's not over yet," Hiccup said as everyone turns to Pitch. The guardians didn't k ow exactly what's going on, but they can guess the right answer. And they are pissed.

But not so much as Pitch is, he's lost his winning edge. But he refuses to admit defeat. He summons his nightmare horses. "Get them!" He orders as the horses charge at them.

Everyone immediately sprang into action, fighting the nightmares head on.

With the thugs, the dragon flyers, the Scotsmen and the children, they were having an easier time then before. Some of the nightmares turned back into yetis, elves and fairies and are now fighting beside the heroes. And any nightmare that is vanquished is turned into golden dust.

"Hey look!" Morty said looking at the golden dream sand. "Just like before!"

"Then we know what to do!" Jamie said with a smile. "Come on!"

He leads the group with the golden sand trailing behind them. They then gather in a circle and pushed the sand in the middle. They then wish, prayed and believe in the sand man. And sure enough, the physical being of the sand man start to form inside a cocoon.

Pitch was pushed back to the street by the guardians and the children. They then gather around him with their weapons and powers at the ready.

"It's over Pitch," Jack said seriously.

But instead of being scared, Pitch sinks into the ground with shadows of himself all around them.

Everyone looks around to try to pick out Pitch among those shadows, only to have him reappear in the middle with a scythe high above his head. Toothless noticed him first and blasts out a plasma blast. It hit Pitch, making him kneel to the ground.

When everyone else notices him, a golden dust like whip came and wrap around Pitch's waist. It lifts him high over them and dragged him hard on the ground. It pulls him towards the cluster of golden sand. Soon, the cocoon disappears and Sandy hover a few inches away from a terrified Pitch. Sandy then uppercuts Pitch high into the sky and made him fall hard on the ground. Butterflies flutter around Pitch's head, signal in that he is knocked out.

Every nightmare completely vanished, and the verdict was clear to everyone. They won the battle.

"We won?" Rapunzel said unable to contain her happiness. "We won!"

Everyone around her cheers and throws their hands up in celebration. Eugene races through the crowd and hugs Rapunzel so tight he spins her high. Maximus came over and nuzzle her cheek as Pascal turns into a yellow shade of colour. Even the thugs and ruffians yell and cheer for doing a good deed.

Toothless licks Hiccup so much he looked like he swam through an ocean. "Come on bud," Hiccup complains as he giggles hard. "You know that doesn't wash out."

Stoick and the other dragon riders laugh as they watch Hiccup like this.

Merida nearly got tripped over as her brothers hug her legs. But her mother and father's hugs help her stand as she is surrounded by love.

Jamie manages to have his legs carry him across the street and wrapped his arms around Jack.

Jack kneels down and hugs his friend tight. "Hey kiddo," he said with a smile.

"Did we do it?" Jamie asks in a soft whisper.

"Yeah," Jack said with a smile. "We did it."

Soon, the other guardians came up behind them. At first, Jamie gasp in fright, but quickly became relied upon seeing they're back to normal.

Jack rose up to see his friends happy and returned to him. "Hey," he said, almost too happy for words.

Jack was quickly met with a hug from Tooth. "Oh Jack," she said sweetly. "It's great to see you again." The baby tooth that tracked with him and the group came down and nuzzle her way to his other shoulder.

Jack giggles softly as Bunny pats him hard on the back. "Gotta hand it to you ankle biter, you did good."

"You mean, you guys remember," Jack said to them.

"Only bits and pieces," North answers as he places a hand on Jack's shoulder. "But enough to know what's been happening. And I will say this; you made us all so proud, you and your friends."

Jack smiles while hugging Jamie to his side, smiles never left their faces. Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida came over to join them as their family and friends bask in their cheers.

The guardians smile seeing them, But Bunny's face became scared seeing a giant reptile beside Hiccup. "Is...is that a..."

"A dragon, yes," Jack said with a sly smile. "They aren't a myth anymore, are they?"

Toothless growls at Bunny, making him nearly jump with nervousness. "Guess not... crikey" He said.

Everyone bursts out laughing as Hiccup calms toothless down.

Suddenly, they heard a loud groan. They all turn to see Pitch, struggling to get up off the floor. But the group notices that no one around them can see Pitch anymore.

Pitch was obviously back to where he was before, not believed and having no power.

The group walked to him and looked down at him like the weak man he is now.

"Don't expect to offer you a drink," Jack said within his arms cross.

Merida took this time to fire an arrow at Pitch. It scratches him in the cheek as he tries to dodge out of the way. "I've been waiting to do that."

"Let me get in on that," Tooth said giving Pitch a quarter, and the punching in the jaw so hard a tooth came out. "That's for what you did to me and my fairies." As she spoke, a small group of fairies came to her and sneer at him.

"No," Pitch said backing away from them, "you can't get rid of me that easy. There will always be fear, always darkness..."

"Oh, put a cork in it," Merida huffed.

"Yeah," Rapunzel agrees.

"Just admit it, you lost," Hiccup added. "You're done."

"No," Pitch snarls. "I am enteral! You will never be rid of me."

As he continues to back away, his back touched a thick dress. He turns around to see Mother Nature hovering a few inches off the ground. She looked at him with a strict face.

"You are not going anywhere Pitch." She said with a straight, uncaring face. "You have violated the laws of nature, and meant to do harm to the children of the world. The severity of your crimes is horrid and unforgivable."

"Oh yeah," Pitch challenges her, "and what are going to do about it?"

Soon, the light of the moon shines down through the cloud layer, and encases him in a prison of light.

"It seems Tsar agrees with me," Emily said as she looks straight through Pitch's eyes. "As of this moment Pitch, you are sentenced to spend the rest of you live in the cave of Tanglewood. A place you're all too familiar with."

It's true, Pitch was trapped there before when nightlight send him to earth. He refuses to be sent back there. It was lonely, dark and cold down there. It was like being close to hell, with no hope of salvation.

Pitch tries to escape the moon beam's light, but it was too strong. Soon, vines came from the ground and wraps around Pitch's body. He stifles as he tries to pull himself free. But the vines drag him down, pulling him into the earth.

"May the light never shine on you," Emily said before she turns her back to Pitch.

"Wait!" He pleads with fear and terror in his voice. "You can't do this! I'm your father! You wouldn't do this to your father."

She refuses to look at him as he continues to sink into the earth. "My father died a long time ago. Replaced by a monster. You are not my father."

The last thing everyone heard was Pitch's painful screams as he reaches out to grab anything to help him escape.

His hand was that last thing that was swallowed up, before the earth closed the hole. The moon light returned to the sky as everything seemed to be back to normal.

"Is it done?" Jack asks Emily.

She shakes her head as her feet touch the ground. By this time, everyone gather around her. "I'm afraid not yet Jack. Did you forget what day it is today?"

His eyes widen as she spoke the other problem to everyone.

"It's December 25th, Christmas Day."

* * *

**Dum, Dum, Dum, just when they thought they were all in the clear. How will our heroes save Christmas? wait for the final chapter to find out.**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	47. Christmas Day

**Hi Everyone,**

**It's Christmas day, and everyone is far from celebrating it. how will the new guardians fix this mess?**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"It's December 25th, Christmas Day."

Everyone around that can see Emily gasps in fright. Today is the big day, and no one was prepared for it. For the people who could not see Emily, they got their hint form the people near them. But North nearly couldn't contain his nervousness and fear. Today is the biggest day of the year for him, the day where he needs to do his work. But he has nothing, all the work he and the yetis' done has been destroyed by Pitch.

And if that wasn't bad enough, weather is still messed up in certain parts of the world. So not only that the people will be losing Christmas Day, but can't go out and visit family and have parties. That would be impossible if they can't even leave their own houses.

North visual showed that he was scared by pacing around with his fingers to his mouth and the sweat on his face.

"This is bad," he respects over and over in a frighten mutter, "this is very, very bad. It's a disaster."

The other guardians all had sad expression, knowing it's too late. They have failed.

"The poor children," Tooth sighs as she flutters herself down to her knees and her head hanging low.

Sandy wipes away a tear from his cheek, as Bunny slums, defeated. "How can we let this happen?" He curses himself. "How can we protect the beliefs of children now?!"

"It's over," North whales as he flips his arms to his side.

Everyone on this side felt horrible, but none so much as the children of the town. They're not gonna have Christmas this year.

The season guardians however look at them, almost not believing the guardians are giving up this easy and soon. After all this, after the journey they've been on, they're not going to go down like this.

"Over?" Jack said while shaking his head. "It's not over, not yet."

"Yeah," Merida agrees, "we can't just give up like this."

"What can we do?" North asks in his down tone. "It's already Christmas morning in some countries, and there are no presents for the deti to open. I've failed the children."

"You haven't failed them yet," Jack said, in a positive tone. "Christmas only just begun, there's still time to turn things around. We just need to come up with something. It doesn't have to be big to make a big impact."

"Well, if you got an idea frost bite, we're all ears," Bunny said with no hope in his voice.

The group got their thinking caps on, to think of anything that can possibly save this holiday.

Then Rapunzel asks a question to North, "What do you do on Christmas?"

Jack looked at her, thinking back to when he explained to her before what Christmas was all about. "People handing out presents, having a big dinner and sing songs."

"But didn't you also say that Christmas mean seeing your love ones and showing that you care?" Rapunzel added.

Jack as well as everyone thought about that. While it's true, getting gifts is really cool and you get to have a big dinner and have fun. But Christmas was never about a gift that came from a store, it was about something more. Spending time with family and love ones was the true meaning of Christmas. It's showing that you cared and that you are with them, even through all the tough times.

"What are you getting at blondie," Eugene asks her.

"I'm saying, that it doesn't really matter about the toys and the decoration," Rapunzel explains to everyone. "It's about family spending the day together."

"And how are they going to do that?" Bunny asks a little impatient. "The weather is still messed up all around the world."

"I'm sure we can fix it," Merida said, feeling a little more upbeat then before. "We have our powers, we can fix the weather."

"You can only do that with the tree," Emily said with a grim face. "And it is very close to dying."

"We'll fix it," Merida said with some assurance. "You gave us these powers for a reason; we'll use them to help fix the world and the tree."

As much as Emily wants to call them out, and that kind of magic is almost impossible, she held back her tongue. With this group of people, she's seen them do feats passed her expectations. It could very well be possible to be able to do this miracle.

"And who said that kids need a mountain of toys," Hiccup said out loud. "As long as they have at least one thing from North, and to spend time with their family, that'll be enough."

"I don't even need a toy," Jamie yells as he runs and hugs Jack's arm. "Just as long as Jack can stay for the holiday, and my dad is with my mom, I'm happy."

"Me too!" Morty said raising his hand.

"Same here," Cupcake said with a smile.

The other children also nod and smile in agreement.

"As much as I appreciate you saying that, there still a billion kids in the world to take care of, and I don't have anything to give them." North nervousness overwhelmed him. He sinks to the ground and slums.

"If it helps, you can have my sword," Elinor said holding her sword out. "And my services to help."

Soon, the other people around north held out their weapons and present them to him. He slightly smiles, seeing everyone willing to help out.

"I don't think swords and axes are appropriate for children of this age," Hiccup mutters to the side.

"I'm afraid not," North said.

"But we can still find and make more appropriate gifts," Rapunzel said with a smile. "All we need is a little colour."

She waves her hand to the snowy ground below, and made the grass start to poke out. Then the grass blades start to gather themselves and form into various shapes. Some formed into round balls and building blocks, while others wooden carved games and trains sets. Cotton balls floated through the air and made themes into doll and bear figures. Even some stones floated around and changes colour around Rapunzel, making them shines like rubies and diamonds.

Hiccup quickly got where Rapunzel is going with this and added a bit of magic of his own. "A hint of change," he said twirling his fingers at the little things Rapunzel created. The bears and dolls formed a cloth shape to hold in the cotton as the balls got their rubber shell. With the wind and dirt on his side, Hiccup even made tiny glass marbles and almost rival Rapunzel's jewels.

Merida smiles as she raises her hands to her shoulders. "Some courage," she said as she flips her hands to the sky. Soon, the weapons everyone presented to North started to fly around her. With a snap of her fingers, the weapons broke apart and formed into mini toy soldiers and batons for leading band. She even string some metal into long chains to go around Rapunzel's jewels.

Jack chuckles as twirls his fingers, making a small wind current full of snow and icy mist. "And of course, fun." The snow carried to the objects his friends made, and gave them some finishing touches. Making them look like real toys anyone can play with.

Everyone around them were amazed at what they can do, even Emily was surprised. North looked at each of the toys, admiring the craftsmen ship and the hard work that's in them. He's made gifts before, but these ones had a certain feeling in them.

Friendship.

"Unbelievable," North said looking at the group. "How?...maybe...maybe this could work."

"Yeah," Rapunzel said with a smile as she jumps in excitement. "That's the spirit!"

"If the kids have one gift from you, and perfect weather to bring their family together, they'll believe again," Jack said with a smile.

"But," North said with concern, "there is no way my reindeer can go that fast around the world."

Hiccup gently patted Toothless on the head while looking at him straight in the eye. The boy and the dragon got the same idea. Reindeers have nothing on a Night Fury. "Ever consider a dragon as a substitute?" Hiccup asks with a sly smile.

North's eyes widen as he moves his hand to pet Toothless. "Are you serious?" He gasps in disbelief.

Hiccup responds with a wide smile.

"And don't forget about us mate," Bunny shouts to North. "Or did you forget who can hide eggs in one day."

"Or can gather teeth 24/7?" Tooth added.

Sandy also nods his head as dream sand spirals around him.

"We can help too," Astrid said on top of her dragon, with the other dragon riders around her. Everyone one else smiles and gave off their own signs of support.

North was almost speechless, surrounded by all these people willing to help save Christmas. "Thank you..."

"Let's stop wasting time," Merida said with some hint of urgency, "we've got a holiday to save."

"I still can't fly with the weather like this," North told the group with worry.

"So, let's save the tree first and set the world right," Hiccup said as the entire group turns to Emily.

"So how bout it Emily, think we can get to the tree?" Jack said to her.

"I think it might be better if I bring the tree to you," Emily said with a straight face. With one motion of her hand, the ground cracked open in between the group. Everyone immediately stepped back to make room for whatever is coming. Soon, branches peered out and spread like vines. On the branches were leaves that were brown, but had a hint of gold on there. The trunk weltered and bends a bit, making the whole tree look sick and old.

Everyone was sad at the tree's current state, but none more so then Emily. She placed her hand on the trunk, and her hand made that area glow a faint green, but it wasn't enough to fully rejuvenate the tree. "It's horrible," she said in a low tone.

The group gathered around the tree and looked at it. It was totally different then what it was before. It felt like it was going to fall over and die at any second.

"I didn't know it was this bad," Jack said a little sad.

"It's going to take a miracle to fix this," North said with the same tone in his voice.

But despite this situation, Rapunzel still had a small smile. "So what, with all we've been through, miracles can become reality. I mean, it was ultimately a miracle that night with the lanterns were lighting the night sky..."

"Or when the red death fell and dragons were set free," Hiccup added.

"Even when my mum changed back and peace was restored to the kingdom," Merida said too.

"Even when Jamie first saw me," Jack said looking back at Jamie's little innocent face, "and setting me on this journey. We can make miracles happen; we just need to believe we can."

"Exactly," Rapunzel said as she places her hand on the trunk of the tree. As soon as her fingers tough, a purple light spread in that area and she felt her soul being poured into the tree.

_"Many nights, we've prayed,"_ she said with a small smile.

_"With no proof anyone can hear_

_In our hearts, a hopeful song,_

_We barely understood._

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear,_

_We were moving mountains _

_Long before we knew we could."_

Merida nods as she walks beside Rapunzel and placed her hand on the tree. A red light shines around it as it follows the purple light through the branches and touching the leaves above them.

_"There can be miracles,"_ Merida said with a hopeful voice.

_"When you believe_

_Though hope if frail_

_It's hard to kill."_

Rapunzel smiles with her and joins her in a chorus.

_"Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve _

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will,_

_You will when you believe."_

Everyone took their time to admire the colours changing the tree. They seem to fade away the brown, turning the leaves into a healthy gold and the branches strong again. The colours even made their way into the sky in a pixie dust form. Spreading out across the night sky in a spectacular light show.

Hiccup let's go of Toothless to place his hand on the tree, making it give of a green glow.

_"In this time of fear," _he said in a calm tone.

_"When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seemed like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away."_

Jack finally made his way to the tree, but smiles back at Jamie first.

_"Yet now I'm standing here,"_

_"I'm standing here,"_ Hiccup repeats back to him.

_"My heart so full, I can't explain,"_ Jack continued.

_"Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say."_ Both boys said before Jack touched the tree. Soon, a blue light shot out of his hand and across the tree.

Soon, it became a light show that everyone was amazed watching. It spreads from the tree and into the sky.

_"There can be miracles,"_ the boys said together.

_"When you believe,"_

_"When you believe,"_ the girls repeated.

_"Though hope if frail,"_ the boys continue

_"It's hard to kill."_

_"It's hard to kill,"_ the girls respond.

The group smiles as they joined in together as they continue to press their powers into the tree.

_"Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve _

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will,_

_You will when you believe."_

Soon, the tree started to change its shape. From bending over to become straight and true. The brown around the leaves almost devolves, becoming gold and strong. But then the branches began to reach up, almost touching the sky. Light like vines shot up and spread across the sky, shining almost a bright as the moon.

The area around everyone began to change almost in an instant. The air was much warmer and the snow melted to about half an inch. The trees shook of the access snow and stood tall and proud.

As everyone marvel to what's happening around them, the guardians all felt something inside them. A power that's light and strong. They only felt this way only once before. When they were first born and believed in.

That only made them guess what's happening around the world, the children are believing again.

_"They don't always happen when you ask,"_ the four children said together as they continue to press the tree. With their other hand, they place them on the person next to them shoulder. Showing their team work and their strong bond of friendship.

_"And it's easy to give in, to your fears_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see your way clear through the rain_

_A small but still, resilient voice_

_Says hope is very near."_

Everyone felt the warm calm feeling of a storm finally passed as they look up to the sky. The pixie dust lights formed into the aurora lights that preformed a dazzling show of colours. Sandy smiles as he flies into the sky, as if on cue. He waves his hands around and sends out streams of dream dust all across the world. Giving the children what they've been wishing for the past few weeks, good dreams. Those dreams became visible to everyone through dream dust. Figures of dolphins, fairies, Christmas trees, nutcrackers, sled rides, dinosaurs, dragons, castles, and so much more appeared all around everyone.

_"There can be miracles,"_ everyone sang as a perfect unison.

_"When you believe,"_

_"When you believe,"_ Jack said off to the side.

_"Though hope is frail,_

_It's hard to kill"_

_"It's hard to kill,"_ Merida said with a smile.

_"Yeah," _Hiccup shouts with happiness

_"Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve,"_

_"You can achieve!"_ Rapunzel repeats

_"When you believe_

_Somehow you will,_

_"Somehow you will,"_ Rapunzel sang out with Jack close to her.

_"You will,"_ he said with pride.

_"Now you will,"_

_"Now you will,"_ Merida and Hiccup said together.

_"You will when you believe."_ Everyone sang out with pride and happiness.

Emily closes her eyes, as she feels the power of the earth around her. She can feel the winds dying down, and then everything returning to normal. She felt one with nature again, and her tree is standing strong and proud, just as before.

_"You will when you, believe,"_ she finishes as the lights die down and the scene was just as before. With a wave of her hand, the tree sinks back down to where it belongs.

With a wave of her hand, Emily made the trees in the area bend and form into North's iconic sleigh.

With everyone's help, they got the toys on to the wooden masterpiece and hooked Toothless on to the tassel. The tooth fairy instructs her fairies to carry a small present each as Bunny made a hole for a tunnel into other people's homes. The mortals all gather around the rabbit hole, ready to drop the presents when ready. The season guardians went and climb on the sleigh to help out with any trouble weather that's still out there. Except for Hiccup as he sits on top of Toothless at the front.

"Is everyone ready?" North asks as he takes his position on the sleigh.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouts with a positive attitude.

"Zamechatel'no! Then let's get started! Vpered!" He shouts as Toothless opens his wings.

In a surprisingly burst of speed, the sleigh was in the air in no time. It almost blew North to the back because of how fast Toothless was going. But soon, he regained balance and everyone was flying high into the sky.

As soon as the sleigh disappears from view, everyone got set to work. Tooth gave out instructions to where her fairies needed to go, just like for the teeth run, while Bunny jumped down into his rabbit hole.

Everyone threw in presents one at a time, and Bunny made holes in the tunnel to lead the presents to a home somewhere in the world. Though he did have a bit of trouble when the Viking twins pushed each other in, but he gave them a bunny foot in the butt to get them out of his hole.

While everyone felt with more America and South America, North and the season guardians flew over the ocean to the other contents. From house to house, they delivered the presents within a timely manner. While Hiccup and North controlled the steering, the others threw the presents down the chimneys and helped cleaned up the roads and weather. Soon, they saw cars being turned on and drove down the streets to different houses across the land.

It was working, everything is going right. Even when the sun is high in China, everyone still did their job to the up most importance. There were a few children who say them, and they were amazed that Santa is having his sleigh pulled by a dragon. But what got the children more excited is seeing their Christmas saved.

From Thailand to Iran, and from Egypt to France, everyone did their best to make the people below happy and full of wonder. When they flew by Germany, Scotland, and Norway, the children had to look down to see what their homes will be like in their future. There are a few buildings and a few objects that confused them. But they also saw on building as well as ruins of what was left behind. There were some structural influences of Corona, a dragon carving or two on the walls, and the old castles of DunBroch high on the hills.

Seeing those things made Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida smile, knowing that the history of their kingdoms still live on to today.

"Alright people, last one," North shouts as they fly over the last house. Jack took great pride of taking the gift and flying it down to the chimney and letting it fall down the fireplace. The cheers of the child echoed back to Jack. He smiles as he flies back up to the others. Together, they breathed out a huge sigh of relief. They've done it, it was all over now.

"Think we did enough?" Rapunzel asks everyone.

"Good graces, you've done more than enough," North said looking back at them with his rosy cheeks. "But to be sure..."

He flew them back to the North Pole and to his workshop. Everything was there exactly when the group first met. The colour and light returned, and every broken table and as magically rebuilt.

Everyone quickly ran back to the giant globe to see the lights flickering on again. Soon the globe had dots of light, shinning brighter than they've ever been.

"Wow," Merida said with her jaw opened. Everyone expressed that same emotion in their own way.

"Wow indeed."

Everyone turned around to see Emily magically behind them with a warm smile.

"It's thanks to you that the world is now in balance with nature again," she said. "I'm so glad my powers chose you all to help. Because of all of you, the light will shine true. Because of you, there will be a tomorrow, and a Christmas Day today."

Everyone smiles with pride as they were showered by her praise.

"Don't tell me you had some doubts," Jack said in his usual kiddish manner.

Emily giggles as she places a hand near her lips. "I wouldn't say that Jack," she said raising an eyebrow to him.

"I'm just glad it's all over," Hiccup said as Toothless nudges him a bit.

"What about Pitch?" Merida asks out of curiosity.

"I'm afraid he isn't wrong about one thing," Emily said a little sad, "there will always be fear. And while the king is imprisoned, his servants are scattered around, hiding in the shadows where they belong. They won't do anything to upset the balance again, but they will always be waiting to give children nightmares once and a while."

"Well," Merida said while eyeing her friends. "If Pitch ever comes back, we'll be ready."

"And next time, we'll be a little more humble," Rapunzel said wrapping her arm around Merida.

"And a little more wise," Jack said too.

"And for Jack, better references," Hiccup jokes, making everyone laugh out loud.

When he was finished, Jack turned to Emily and hands her the pendent that Pitch had before. As Emily looks at it in her hand, a memory stored inside of the day her father wore it back when he loved her.

"I'm sorry," Jack said as gentle as he can. "If there was a way..."

"There's nothing you could've done," Emily said, understanding what he was trying to say. "There was nothing I could've done. I should've realized that my father was long dead from the start, and there was no way to bring him back."

Jack looked at her hand as the pendent transformed back into the locket it had once been before. With a little more magic, a silver chain draped out pf her hand and in hooked with the locket. It opened up to reveal a picture of a young Emily, smiling.

Jack then walked up and closed her hand with his own. "Don't you see Emily, he's not really gone," he said with a small smile. "It's just like Nightlight and me, as long as you keep that memory inside you, and his spirit alive in your heart, your father is with you all the time."

Emily smiles as she gently hugs Jack close. She lets a few tears fall down her cheek, as his speech touched her heart.

"Thanks Jack," she whispers.

"No problem," he said as he pulls away.

Emily pulls away too; looking at everyone's smiling face. She puts on the locket and it hangs down her neck and to her chest. She uses her sleeve to wipe away the tears before speaking to them.

"Just one more thing to take care off, but firsts things first. It's Christmas, time for a celebration!"

* * *

**Song: When you Believe from The Prince of ****Egypt**

* * *

**Deti means Children in Russia**

**Zamechtel'no means wonderful in Russia**

**Vpered means Forward in Russia**

* * *

** Ok... Kinda lie, there is one more chapter to go. I honestly thought writing this chapter will be the end, but then I realize I can't just end it here. It has to be a good ending.**

**Thanks for your understanding **

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


	48. Oath of the Season Guardians

**Hi Everyone,**

**All right guys, This is it, the end. **

**I've got to say thank you to all of you for sticking through this journey and enjoying it. I hope I did the Big Four justice in writing this. **

**So dry those eyes and perk a smile. Time to start the happy ending.**

**Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Zimnyaya strana chudes was more festive and busy than ever before. The air smelled of freshly baked pastries and upbeat music can be heard miles around. The snow sparkled as the sun shines down on the scene of a perfect winter party. But it wasn't cold at all to everyone in attendance here. It was nice a cool and everyone was having a great time. Most of the children were having snowball fights, or getting presents handed to them by the yetis and elves. The adults were mostly watching the children, and then proceeded with their own conversations.

As for any of the teens, they were all in their own little groups, doing their own thing. Hiccup and Astrid were leaning against a hut, watching Toothless and Stormfly play in the snow. Merida and the young lords sat down and had a cross arm competition, which MacGuffian easily won. But then he purposely lost to Merida, for fearing she would burn his hand.

As for Rapunzel and Eugene, they sat in a quite corner and giggled as they eat the pasties on their plate. Maximus was near, but he has his head buried in a bushel of apples with Pascal in his mane.

"Amazing," Rapunzel said looking back at the party.

"Yeah, it is," Eugene respond as he takes another bite of a puff pastry.

As Rapunzel looks out to see everyone having fun, her mind began to wonder. As much as its all nice and wonderful here, Rapunzel wonders what it will be like when she goes home. She'll be seeing her parents, her real parents for the first time. What will it be like? Will be different then the time she's had with Mother Gothel? Can she be sure that her parents will actually like her? As much as she wants to know now, there's no way she can.

Eugene sensed her distress and quickly held her hand. "What's wrong?" He asks with concern.

She shrugs and smiles at him. "Nothing really," she answers. "I'm just...nervous..."

"Nervous, why?"

"After all this, I'll be seeing my parents for the first time. The king and queen of corona. How am I going to measure their expectation of me? I know I shouldn't worry to much about this, but...I'm just scared."

Eugene let's go of her hand and graves her shoulder. He pulls her in, giving her comfort and security. He then smiles an honest smile to her. "It'll be ok," he said. "Your parents will love you no matter what, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah?" She said unsure. "I just wish they're here now to..."

Soon, a bright light appeared next to Maximus, spooking the horse away. Eugene and Rapunzel turn to see two figures appear in the light, though it was too blind to see who it was.

When the light finally dimmed, a woman with long brown hair and a purple gown, standing next to a thick bearded man with a golden sun chain around his neck appeared, confused.

Rapunzel's eyes widen seeing these two. She recognized them from the mural and her memory. It was the King and his Queen, her mom and dad.

"What is this?" The king asks almost in rage.

"Where are we?" The queen asks in fright.

Rapunzel stood still, every muscle in her body was frozen. Her mind was also beating with random thoughts. 'They're here? What do I do? Should I say something?'

Rapunzel's hand felt tightness as Eugene holds on to it. She quickly looks at him, for suggestions and support.

He smiles as he leans to her. "Go on," he said. "It will be ok, you'll see."

Even though her face still resembles and uneasy feeling, Rapunzel clutch at his hand as uses it as supports at she stands up into view. She drew in air through her nose as she takes a step forward towards the king and queen.

They look at her, almost stunned.

Eugene watches as Rapunzel takes a couple of steps closer to them. Anyone that was near them also stopped what they were doing to see Rapunzel make her way to the royals.

She stops as soon as she was an arm's reach away, becoming more and more nervous as the royal highnesses state in bewilderment at her.

"Mom...dad..." She whispers, mostly too scared for words to come forth.

Both of them had their eyes widen as they continue to look at her. Only the queen would dare step forward as she looks at the young girl.

She places a hand under Rapunzel's chin to get a good look at her. She studies her face, seeing tiny resemblances of the child she once held.

Then she saw it in Rapunzel's face, her own eyes, and the king's smile.

"Gwen...Gwendolyn?... Is it really you?" The queen whispers, almost breaking into tears.

'Gwendolyn?' Rapunzel thought in her mind. 'That must be the name they gave me.' But it didn't matter what her name is, her family was here. She smiles as tears started to fill her eyes as well.

Her mother pulled her in close and gave her a great big, tight, loving hug, never wanting to let her go again.

Rapunzel barley had room to look at her father, but he was almost as worst as her mother. His eyes became red under his bushy eyebrows and he sobbed with happiness as he walks in on this family moment.

Without even thinking the queen grabbed him and pulled him into this warm group hug.

Off to the side, Hiccup and Merida smiles at the scene before them.

"So that's Rapunzel's real mom and dad," Hiccup comments.

"Surely to be an improvement to the evil mother she had," Merida said before she and Hiccup turned around to look at the rest of the party.

The big thing that caught their eyes was Stoick and Fergus sitting at the same table, clanging mugs and sharing a hearty laugh.

"Nice to see them get along," Merida said as she leans on a house with her arms crossed.

"I had honestly thought a table would've been thrown by now," Hiccup said.

"Night still young," Merida giggles as she turns to Hiccup. "By the way, why didn't you tell us that your father was the chief anyway?"

"Would you believe me?" Hiccup shrugs.

Then, there became an awkward moment of silence between them as they looked away from each other.

"Merida," Hiccup said as a mutter.

"Yea," Merida said looking up to him.

Hiccup gulped a bit before talking again. "I just figure, with our histories and what may happen in the future. I just...wanna say...that you will be welcomed in Berk."

Merida giggled with her mouth closed before she spoke. "Same with you in my kingdom."

The two of them did nothing but stare, before Toothless came into the middle and licked both of them into a slobbery mess.

"Toothless!" Merida and Hiccup yells as they try to wipe off the drool. They then looked at each other and broken into a laugh.

Jamie and Jack also laughed off to the side. They hid behind a snow bank near the skating area, watching the interaction between the two friends.

"So, are they...you know...a thing?" Jamie asks Jack as they duck back down.

"Don't think so," Jack told him. "They are from different times, and they know it will never work out. But don't ask Merida about it, or she will more likely shoot an arrow at you."

Jamie tries to hold in a laugh, but it came out of his mouth like vomit. "I will," he said as he calms down.

The two of them sat in the snow, looking at the people spending time with the family and friends around them. Jack smiles to see everyone happy and finally safe.

"Jack,"

He turned to see Jamie's big smile.

"I'm glad you're here," the child said as he leans in and give Jack a side hug.

Jack smiles almost bigger than Jamie as he puts a shoulder around the boy. "Me too."

"This will be a great Christmas," Jamie said.

"Yeah," Jack said back to him. "It will."

Out of nowhere, a snowball hit Jack in the face.

He quickly wipes the snow off and looks to see Cupcake and the other children with snowballs in hand and smirks on their faces.

"Ok," Jack said standing up and looking at them. "Don't think I haven't lost my touch at this, just because I was gone for a while. You're about to face the king of the snow."

With a laugh, Jack made a bunch of snow balls in the air and threw them at the children, and anyone who was near them. The children retaliate by making more snow balls and threw them at Jack. But he jumped out of the way and the snow hit Jamie and the teens.

Normally, everyone would be mad, but Jack's magic soon affected everyone into having fun.

Soon, everyone was laughing and throwing snowballs at the people everyone.

"Think fast Hiccup!" Astrid yells.

"Watch yourselves lads," Elinor cried out.

"Sure, aim for the biggest man here," Gobber complains.

"You're now on the naughty list," North said with a smile.

"Can't catch me," Flynn shouts, only to be stopped by Maximus. "Oh come on!"

"Omf!" Tooth winces

"Hey! I'm a king here!" Fergus screams before the triplets tripped him and pelted him with snow.

"Watch it!" The Hooked thug said.

"You don't want to mess with a bunny mate," Bunny said before his face fell into the snow.

"Knock it off!" Hiccup cried in a giggle as he used his arms to try to block the snow.

Rapunzel couldn't stop giggle with how much fun she was having.

"Good arm," Merida said before she threw a snow ball at young Macintosh. "Not good enough though."

"You should know not to challenge Mother Nature," Emily said as she controlled the snow almost as easy as Jack.

Soon, snow was flying in the air as quickly as a hot knife to butter. The laughter never died down as everyone was having fun.

But soon, Emily commanded the snow to stay on the ground as everyone looked at her confused.

"I hate to break this up," she said with regret. "But it will soon be morning for these children and we have to send them home."

All the children of Burgess groaned and mourn, as they didn't want the celebration to end soon.

Emily continued, "we also have to get everyone back to their respected times, for the balance to fully come back to the world."

All the adults had a sad, but understanding nod to Emily.

But the seasonal guardians had their eyes wide and their jaws dropped in shocked.

"Wait," Rapunzel said stepping out in plain view. "You mean...I'm not going to see my friends again?!"

"That's not fair," Merida agreed with a bit of anger backing her up.

"We just came together as a team," Hiccup said, "you can't break us up now."

Jack didn't know what to say. He knew Emily was right, and that now the battle is over they're not needed now. But, these people have been on this incredible journey with him. Helped him grow and learn more about himself. He can't just say goodbye to them like that.

"They're right Emily," Jack said turning to her. "We can't just...say goodbye just like that."

Surprisingly, Emily smiled was still sweet and sincere.

"I didn't say you needed to say goodbye and not see each other again."

The four children looked at her in surprise. With a wave of her hand, four tiny globes appeared out of thin air. Each one made their way to the season guardians and plopped into their hands.

"All you have to do is shake them, and they will let you visit each other whenever you want," Emily said with a smile.

The four people were too stunned for words. Their eyes kept darting back from the globes to Emily, not sure what to do or say.

"Now," Emily said, bringing everyone back to reality. "We still have one more thing left to do...and I'm going to let North do it."

"Me?" He gasps in shock.

"Mostly because you had more practice then I've had." Emily said while walking to him.

As soon as he caught her smile, North knew what she had in mind. She thinks that now is a great time for the other three to take the oath.

He nods and approaches Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel. "Are you three ready, to make it official."

The three of them were taken back, remembering the first time that he said that they were guardians. Back then, they didn't understand and they denied it with anger and confusion. But now, they've been through this quest, discovered their centres and saved the world.

All three nod to North that they are ready.

A yeti carried the large book to North as he cleared his throat. "Then it's time you all took oath."

Everyone walked and stood behind the children, all beaming with pride and love. The family's all had water in their eyes, seeing how far their children have come.

The other guardians and Emily stood behind North as he begins to read the oath.

"Will you, Rapunzel Gwendolyn Corona, Hiccup Haddock the Third, and Merida of DunBroch, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

The three of them look at each other, and then to Jack with a smile on his face.

"I will," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Aye, me too," Merida nods with determination.

"Me three," Rapunzel chimes in with a upbeat attitude.

"Then congratulations," North said closing the book. "You are all now, and forever more, guardians."

The area bursts with cheers and applause from the crowd around them. Even the dragons shot up in the air and made their own fireworks to celebrate.

Without warning, the three of them were embraced with love. Hiccup received a great big hug from his father, and a kiss from Astrid. Merida was surrounded by her whole family in a big bear hug that nearly topple her over. And while Rapunzel did get a kiss from Eugene, the biggest affection of love came from her long lost parents. Not wanting to leave Jack out, he was picked up by North, just the way he was during his oath. And Jamie went and hugged Jack in a brotherly way.

But then, the season guardians felt sad. Even though Emily gave them a way to see each other again, they will still have to say goodbye to each other.

They broke apart from their families and met each other off to the side. Everyone wanted to join them, but Emily held them back a bit.

"Let's let them have their moment," she said gesturing everyone to back away, even the guardians. Only Toothless was clever enough to get past her and join the group.

The first few seconds were in silence, as no one was too sure who should say it first.

"I can't believe this is it," Rapunzel said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah," Merida agreed with her head hanging down.

"It felt like only yesterday we were taken from our homes to do this," Hiccup said as Toothless's head popped up beside him. "And bickering at each other."

Jack nodded his head, "and now look at us. We've become the best of friends."

"The best," Merida agreed as she scratches Toothless's head.

Rapunzel could no longer hold back the tears and they come streaming down her face. "I can't...I can't say goodbye. You...you've all been the best thing that's ever happened to my life. Even better than the lanterns."

Jack puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in to comfort her. "I know what you mean," he said. "You guys were the best thing that's happened to me in the last 300 years."

"I agree," Hiccup said with Merida also bidding her head.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," she said trying to cheer Rapunzel up. "Thanks to Emily, we will be able see each other again."

"I know," Rapunzel said trying to dry her tears. "But still, I do t want to say goodbye."

"Then don't think of it as a goodbye," Jack said, using his finger to lift Rapunzel's chin. "Think of it as...so long for now."

"Yeah," Hiccup said to Rapunzel. "We will see each other again; it will just be a matter of time."

"So long...?" Rapunzel said as she dries the last of her sad tears. "I guess I can do with that."

Soon, all of them wrapped their arms around each other in a giant group hug.

"I am going to miss you guys," Rapunzel said with a small smile.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Hiccup agreed.

"If you need any help about being a princess, give me a shout," Merida told Rapunzel.

"I will," Rapunzel responded.

"And I'll give you a call for more fighting lessons," Hiccup said eying Merida.

"And I want dragon riding lessons in return," Merida said with an eyebrow raised to Hiccup.

They broke into a small giggle while looking at Toothless.

Jack smiles at his friends, but then thought, this adventure can't just end like this. He lifts his head, and spots North's unguarded sleigh just a little ways away.

"Hey," he whispers to his friends. "How about one more ride before we leave?"

Excitement fills everyone's eyes as they like the idea.

"I could go for that," Hiccup said.

"I call riding on the dragon," Merida said while eyeing Toothless, who responds with a gummy smile.

"Dibs on the sleigh," Rapunzel said.

"I'll help it take off," Jack said.

They all look back behind them, seeing everyone else chattering away their goodbyes and not paying attention to them.

"Let's go," Jack whispers urgently as the group breaks apart. He and Rapunzel made their way to the sleigh, while Merida and Hiccup quickly climb on Toothless.

With a quick crack of the whip, the sleigh took off with no hesitation, with the dragon close behind.

The sound of the jingle bells made North alert as he turns and sees his own sleigh taking off.

"Hey! Bring that back!" He cries out, grabbing everyone's attention. They all charge to try to catch them on the ground, except for Emily, who just shakes her head and smiles.

"HICCUP!" Stoick shouts.

"MERIDA!" Elinor cries out.

"RAPUNZEL!" Eugene yells.

"JACK!" North screams as he and the others were force to watch the season guardians laugh and soar to the sky.

**Jack: My name is Jack Frost. And with my friends, we've beaten the odds and saved the world.**

**Hiccup: Sure, we may be from different times, and have very different personalities. **

**Rapunzel: But We have a bond of friendship stronger then anything the world can put against us.**

**Merida: and that's something fate can never change.**

Whatever may happen, they will get through it together.

Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons.

* * *

**ENDING CREDIT SONG! Live it up Today by Owl City**

**_(Lets Live It Up, Lets Live It Up, Lets Live It Up, Lets Live It Up)_**

**Jack: _Lead the way, and lets get it started, _**

**_Seize the day, and reach for the sky,_**

**Rapunzel: _Carry on, 'cause those broken hearted days are gone,_**

**_So wave good bye,_**

* * *

Corona celebrated the return of their lost princess all week long. Lanterns filled the sky with their magnificent glow.

All the thugs in the snuggling duckling in some way got their dreams coming true. Maximus made sure the guards and now in tip top ship, as wells as offering him an award of apples every once and a while.

Pascal was still his usual self, but Rapunzel changed inside and out. She looked so beautiful with her crown and was much beloved by her parents and her kingdom.

Eugene also changed, from being a thief to being Rapunzel's fiancé. The two of them share a passionate kiss as they watch their future shine.

* * *

**Hiccup: _We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose,_**

**_We're gonna rise up above when we've break all the rules,_**

**Merida: _We're gonna re-write the book 'cause it's long over-due,_**

**_Tear up the script this is in 'cause it's all up to you!_**

**All four : _Because tomorrow, will show up on time,_**

**_Its gonna follow, the night of your life,_**

**_You know, tomorrow, begins when you say-_**

**_'Tomorrow is on its way, so let's live it up today!'_**

**_Lets live it up today!_**

* * *

Berk has never looked so peaceful before. All the houses were repaired and the dragon's roam freely in the skies.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins finished replacing the name of the killing arena, to the first ever dragon training academy. Even Gobber was there to offer some assistance by clearing away all the weapons and steel cages. Astrid had Stormfly help her lift the metal cage away from the arena, hopefully never to be used again.

Hiccup was busy flying through the sky with Toothless by his side. He looks over to see his father happily flying with his own dragon, a thunderdrum. A smile never left their faces as the people below wave to them as they climb to the clouds.

* * *

**Eugene: _Pack your bags, adventure is waiting,_**

**Astrid_: Gonna have, the ride of your life,_**

**Elinor: _Smile wide, 'cause there's no debating,_**

**Jamie:_ It feels so right, so hold on tight!_**

**North: _We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose,_**

**Tooth: _We're gonna rise up above when we've break all the rules,_**

**Bunnymund:_ We're gonna re-write the book 'cause its long over-due,_**

**Emily: _Tear up the script this is in 'cause it's all up to you!_**

* * *

Boats prepare for their final departure as the clans say their goodbyes to the kingdom of DunBroch. The young lords kindly bow to Merida, and she responds with a curtesy. Lords MacGuffian, Macintosh, and Dingwall each gave a full hearty pat on the back to their king and singles their clans to get on their respective boats.

When the ships sail off, the king, the queen and the princess waves them off on their journey back home. Fergus then sees his troublesome sons on the Macintosh's mast. Angry, he grabs a row boat made rowed as fast as he can to the ship.

Merida however watch the boats on her horse, with her mother on another beside her. They both smile as the rose off into the woods, excited for whatever fate has in store for them.

While at the castle, the crow was there with the delivery.

* * *

**Everyone: _Because tomorrow will, show up on time,_**

**_Its gonna follow, the night of your life,_**

**_You know, tomorrow, begins when you say-_**

**_'Tomorrow is on its way, so let's live it up today!'_**

**Jack: _Today!_**

**Merida: _ lets live it up, lets live it up, _**

**Rapunzel: _today-ay-ay, _**

**Hiccup: _Let's live it up today!_**

* * *

Jamie and his sister ran downstairs to hear the familiar voice of their father, finally home. They ran and gave him a big hug as their mother enters the room with two hot coffees. And the dog wouldn't stop jumping up onto the father and the kids.

As the kids break away from their father, their eyes widen to the gifts under the tree. There weren't as many as there were last year, but it didn't matter, they finally get to celebrate Christmas as a family. Sophie received a number of dolls and fairy items, while Jamie got a cool toy race car and millennium falcon Lego set.

When the gifts were all unwrapped and mom and dad were busy with breakfast, Jamie heard a knock on the window. He turned to see Jack outside, gesturing him to come with him. Jamie wasted no time and heads to the door with Sophie close behind him. When they open the door, their eyes became very wide with surprise.

On their front lawn was a jungle gym like ice castle, complete with slides, swings and a small area to build a snowman.

Sophie didn't hesitate to start playing on it, while Jamie looks beside to see Jack with a smile. They high five each other and enjoy the holiday together.

* * *

**Everyone: _Because tomorrow, will show up on time,_**

**_Its gonna follow, the night of your life,_**

**_You know, tomorrow, begins when you say-_**

**_'Tomorrow is on its way, so let's live it up today!'_**

**_Tomorrow, will show up on time,_**

**_Its gonna follow, the night of your life,_**

**_You know, tomorrow, begins when you say-_**

**_'Tomorrow is on its way, so let's live it up today!'_**

* * *

Emily touched the golden tree, relieved that the world has finally returned to normal. She leaves the little cave on her flower and made her way to the garden of heroes. She past on the guardians today, but had to stop at seeing her father's statue. She touched her locket, a little sad that she couldn't save him.

But she remembered what Jack said, as long as she keeps his memory alive, he wouldn't be far from her. There were times that she would love to see him again, but she is sure that he will always be with her.

She walks a little away to view her newest set of statues. The four season guardians are all on their own pedestal and their plaques were full.

Rapunzel- spirit of Spring- guardian of colour.

Merida- spirit of Summer- guardian of courage

Hiccup- spirit of Autumn- guardian of change

Jack Frost- spirit of Winter- guardian of light and fun.

Emily smiles as she looks at the statues. The moonlight shine behind her and lite them in a brilliant blue light.

Tsar was very happy that a simple group of friends saved the world.

That's why they are, The Big Four

* * *

**_Let's live it up today-ay-ay, _**

**_Let's live it up today,_**

**_Let's live it up today,_**

**_We're gonna live it up today!_**

* * *

**So, here's the end, I hope you enjoyed it. On a different story, I'm putting the bloopers and the deleted songs for this, please check it out. **

**Thank you so much for enjoying this story.**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review and Fav please and thank you**


End file.
